La Faccion de la Humanidad
by erendir
Summary: Bueeeeno, hemos decidido darle un cambio al rumbo de este fic. A partir de ahora olvidadse de cualquier tipo de seriedad. Esto va a ser una cosa muy rara, avisamos, pero tambien divertida XD Lo ya escrito no se cambiara, pero a partir de la proxima actualizacion (cap 15 - ), la cosa va a cambiar mucho. No os tomeis este fic en serio. Historia en colaboracion con AtrixGrayZero.
1. Prologo

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Prologo:

 **LA FACCION DE LOS HUMANOS**

* * *

La Humanidad. Una especie joven. El homo sapiens sapiens es la actual Humanidad. Un ser evolucionado del mono, según los científicos. No es algo que se haya demostrado al 100%, pero es la teoría más acertada. En fin. En la actualidad el ser humano cree que es el único ser inteligente en todo el planeta. El dominante en nuestro hermoso planeta, el cual estamos destruyendo. Bueno, lo que la gran mayoría de la Humanidad no sabe es sobre la existencia de los llamados _'seres sobrenaturales'_. Pero… ¿qué son los seres sobrenaturales? La definición, según los humanos, es esta.

Lo sobrenatural, del latín ' _supernaturālis',_ es el término utilizado para definir algo que se tiene como por encima, que excede o está más allá de lo que se entiende como natural o que se cree existe fuera de las leyes de la naturaleza y el universo observable. La ciencia limita sus explicaciones a los fenómenos de explicación natural, un proceso conocido como naturalismo metodológico, y no considera las explicaciones sobrenaturales, ya que no pueden ser investigadas empíricamente. Los temas sobrenaturales son a menudo asociados con la idea de lo paranormal y lo oculto. En las sociedades seculares, los milagros religiosos suelen ser percibidos como afirmaciones sobrenaturales, al igual que los hechizos y maldiciones, la adivinación, y el más allá. Características de los fenómenos propuestos como sobrenaturales son la anomalía, la singularidad, y falta de control. Por lo tanto, las condiciones en que tales fenómenos se cree que se manifiestan no pueden ser reproducibles para examen científico.

Como sobrenatural se tiende a definir fenómenos que parecen o se suponen reales, pero que no se pueden explicar científicamente, por su propia naturaleza. Al utilizar el término sobrenatural, comúnmente va asociada a la frase ' _fenómenos sobrenaturales'_. Los adherentes a las creencias sobrenaturales sostienen que estos hechos existen tanto como los hechos del mundo natural. Los opositores argumentan que hay explicaciones naturales y científicas para lo que a menudo se percibe como sobrenatural.

Aunque los llamados fenómenos paranormales suelen ser considerados como una subcategoría de los fenómenos sobrenaturales, para los adherentes a dichas creencias, lo sobrenatural no sería sinónimo de lo paranormal. Postulan que los llamados fenómenos paranormales no serían trascendentes a la naturaleza, sino inmanentes a ella, excepto que se salen de la norma a causa de su rareza, o como anomalía; y aunque no hayan sido explicado en términos concretos de la ciencia actual, si se les pudiese aplicar un estudio más formal y pueden llegar a dar lugar a teorizaciones dependientes de los criterios epistemológicos vigentes. Los llamados fenómenos sobrenaturales dejarían de formar parte del mito, del ocultismo y su teorización dejaría de pertenecer al ámbito del esoterismo.

Existen tres clasificaciones de fenómenos sobrenaturales; los subterfugios, es decir, una voluntad de ocultar intencionadamente la verdad. Su mejor caso… la magia; La descripción no racional de fenómenos antes considerados sobrenaturales, de los cuales actualmente si existe una explicación natural; realizada por descubrimientos científicos, como las aureolas boreales; los fenómenos no estudiados o no explicados científicamente, para los cuales la ausencia de elementos concretos hace ilegítima toda supremacía de una teoría sobre otra.

Algunos fenómenos o creencias que se asocian a fenómenos sobrenaturales son; milagros, magia, contactos con el más allá, reencarnación, profecías, posesiones demoníacas, entidades sobrenaturales: vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas... y otros fenómenos considerados antiguamente sobrenaturales, hoy día son denominados paranormales.

Pues bien, todo aquello que la Humanidad desconoce se podría considerar de este tipo. Pero lo que desconocen es que existen. Dioses, semi dioses, vampiros, licántropos, ángeles, demonios…. Muy pocos son los humanos conocedores de estas existencias. Muy pocos son los que aún creen en la verdadera magia, y aún menos los que la practican. Ya no creen en las leyendas como la de [Excalibur]. Ya no creen en viejas religiones como la de los [Dioses Nórdicos u Olímpicos]. Muchos creen que no existen Dioses. Muchos creen que Jesús y la religión judeo-cristiana es una tontería, a pesar de lo ocurrido hace dos mil años.

La gran mayoría de las [Facciones] del mundo actualmente no molestan a los humanos. Otros simplemente se aprovechan. Estos que se aprovechan lo hacen por un principal motivo. Las [Sacred Gear]. ¿Y por qué? Porque tienen un gran poder, sobre todo las de categoría [Longinus], capaces de matar Dioses si de domina por completo.

Bueno, nos estamos desviando. Esta historia cuentan las aventuras de un pequeño grupo de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos. Esta es la historia de la desconocida [Facción de los Humanos] o [Facción de la Humanidad] que lucha para proteger a la Humanidad del resto del mundo. Dicha [Facción] está compuesta por humanos. Es muy pero que muy pequeña. Algunos de sus componentes son;

Cao-Cao. El actual portador del [Longinus] [True Longinus]. Es también conocida como la [Lanza del Destino], aquella que se le clavo a Jesús en su muerte. Fundador de esta [Facción] y el que reunió al resto. Es un joven de origen chino que formaba parte de la [Facción de los Héroes] de la [Brigada] pero, por ideología, acabo abandonándola. Él no pensaba que hubiera que exterminar a todas las razas no humanas. No era tan extremista, pero si era verdad que pensaba que las demás [Facciones] no deberían subestimar a la Humanidad. Puede que en habilidades físicas fuera inferior, pero se adaptaba y evolucionaba. Si llegara el momento, podría ser la [Facción] más peligrosa conocida. Eso pensaba.

Issei Hyodo. El portador del [Dragón Celestial] Ddraig. El actual [Sekiryuutei]. Un chico nacionalidad japonesa con el libido anormal obsesionado con el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer. Es uno de los cofundadores de la [Faccion].

Arthur Pendragón. Descendiente del Rey Arturo y portador del fragmento de [Excalibur] [Excalibur] [Ruler]. Quiere ver a [Excalibur] en toda su gloria. También es portador de la espada sagrada [Caliburn]. Su nacionalidad es inglesa. Le gusta enfrentarse con gente poderosa, pero también quiere proteger a la Humanidad. Por eso se unió de modo indirecto a esta [Facción], pero también está en el grupo de Vali Lucifer. A pesar de ello, nunca negara la ayuda de la [Facción de la Humanidad]. Se preocupa demasiado por su adorable hermana pequeña. También abandono su casa para proteger a su amante. Es uno de los cofundadores de la [Faccion].

David Martínez. Un chico en sus veinte medios de nacionalidad española. Cabello castaño, ojos castaño-verdosos. Mide un metro ochenta y dos. Constitución ejercitada por el entrenamiento físico. Rasgos hispanos/mediterráneos. Su familia murió en un accidente de tráfico. Él estuvo tres años en coma, sin saber si sobrevira. Debido al accidente perdió la vista en su ojo izquierdo, quedándole una cicatriz que lo atravesaba. Desde entonces su parpado está cerrado, inútil. Un día se encontró por pura casualidad con un mago que le enseño una magia. La magia de re equipación. Una magia que le permite invocar armas. Dado que no le gusta usar armas con filo, David aprecio a usar cualquier arma de fuego. Todas las armas que porta en el espacio dimensional de su magia son armas de fuego, pero no es capaz de guardar vehículos dentro. Dichas armas fueron modificadas con magia para poder luchar contra cualquier criatura sobrenatural. Se unió a la [Facción] después de derrotar a un grupo de vampiros con la ayuda de Cao-Cao. Es uno de los cofundadores de la [Faccion].

Le Fay Pendragón. Descendiente de Morgana y una grandísima hechicera. Va detrás de su hermano, pues es el único que la entiende. También es de nacionalidad inglesa. Es una enciclopedia andante. Su actual reto es re forjar a [Excalibur] cuando llegue el momento.

Irina Shidou. De nacimiento japonés, aunque con doble nacionalidad; japonesa-inglesa. Una chica alegre y enérgica portadora de dos fragmentos de [Excalibur]; [Blessing] y [Mimic]. Junto con Arthur y Xenovia quieren re forjar [Excalibur]. Es amiga de la infancia de Issei. Cuando era pequeña fue con sus padres a Inglaterra, donde se convirtió en exorcista de la Iglesia Protestante y se convirtió en portadora de ambos fragmentos. Debido a cierto suceso durante una misión, en el cual descubrió la no existencia de Dios, abandono la Iglesia con ambos fragmentos, uniéndose a esta [Facción]. A pesar de ello, no perdió su fe. Su padre le entrego antes de irse a la espada [Hauteclere]. Sus padres saben lo que hace, por ello no están en su contra por eso mismo.

Xenovia Quarta. De nacionalidad europea. No se sabe cuál es su país de nacimiento, pero no le importa. Ella siempre se ha sentido italiana. Se convirtió en exorcista de la Iglesia Cristiana. Porta dos espadas sagradas; [Durandal] y [Excalibur Destruction]. Descubrió la muerte de Dios en una misión con Irina y Asia, por lo que dejo la Iglesia y se unió tiempo después a esta [Facción]. A pesar de su decisión, se siente mal porque cree que le ha fallado a su hermana mayor adoptiva, griselda Quarta. También quiere re forjar [Excalibur], pero no está segura de ser su portadora por las habilidades de dicha espada. Ella piensa que Irina sería la mejor portadora ya que Arthur parece no querer portarla por ser simplemente el sucesor del Rey Arturo.

Asia Argento. Una joven chica de nacionalidad europea. Tampoco se sabe su país de nacimiento. Es una joven que porta un valioso [Sacred Gear]. En una misión con Irina y Xenovia descubrió la muerte de Dios. El golpe fue muy duro pero no dejo de lado su fe. Se fue junto con ambas portadoras hasta que fueron reclutadas por Issei.

Kiba Yuuto. Sobreviviente del proyecto de Valper Galilei. Fue reclutado por Arthur Pendragón luego de que descubrieran lo que estaba haciendo Valper galilei. Al principio sintió mucho odio hacia los fragmentos de [Excalibur], pero al convivir con Arthur, Irina y Xenovia entendió que su odio no debía ir hacia las espadas, sino a quien intento usarlas malamente. Portador del [Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth], que le permite crear espadas demoniacas.

Cristina Díaz de Vivar. De origen español. Una chica en sus veinte años que mide un metro setenta. Tiene rasgos hispanos/mediterráneos. Su constitución es normal pero atlética (sin músculos) y sus medidas son 95-62-92. Tiene el cabello ondulado castaño hasta media espalda (como Kana actual de Fairy Tail), de ojos castaños y piel un poco morena (como las tías del Mediterráneo, pa quien entienda). Es descendiente del Cid Campeador y portadora de sus espadas; Tizona y Colada cuyo poder es distinto al sacro o demoniaco. Son dos espadas de las distintas armas legendarias que existen. También posee un [Sacred Gear] llamado [Phantom Traveler], el cual le permite tele transportarse con el pensamiento o la vista a un punto que haya visto en algún momento, ya sea en una imagen o un recuerdo, o vea en el momento. Es un guante negro con un orbe morado en el dorso, en ambas manos. Su [Balance Breaker] es [Phantom Traveler Balance Breaker] [Traveller Unlimited] los guantes pasan a cubrir toda la mano y se extienden hasta el codo, en vez de tener un orbe tiene tres pequeños. Además del poder original también puede devolver ataques cuyo poder sea igual o inferior. Se unió a la [Facción] por honor a su antepasado.

Drake Winchester. Un chico de origen estadounidense. Un chico de quince años. Mide un metro sesenta y cinco. Tiene el cabello largo negro con betas rojas, una cola de caballo desordenada hacia atrás, una trenza de cabello baja justo debajo su oreja y llega hasta el pecho sosteniendo un zafiro, ojos azules y piel trigueña, tiene una cicatriz de corte en el ojo derecho. Musculatura ligera, de apariencia atlética. Tiene un [Sacred Gear]. [Darkness Storm]. tiene forma de guantelete derecho y una diadema, que le permite controlar la oscuridad a su alrededor y hacer que esta se expanda por todas partes, dentro tiene sellado al dragón Thanatos el dragón de oscuridad, un dragón de gran poder, que estaba un poco por debajo de un [Rey Dragón] como Tannin, la relación que ambos tienen es bastante buena. Ambos comprendiéndose al instante por la naturaleza solitaria y tranquila de ambos, lo cual le sorprende pues pensaba que los dragones eran destructivos y violentos, cosa que no pasaba con Thanatos, pues tenía una naturaleza tranquila y solitaria, disfruta de la naturaleza y ciertos gustos de Drake con las artes lo cual les lleva a desarrollar un vínculo más estable para acceder al poder dragón de oscuridad del Sacred Gear. Su forma [Balance Breaker] es [Darkness Storm Balance Breaker] [Alpha Imperio Darkness Scale Trinity]. Una armadura similar a la de Alphamon en ese estado puede controlar la oscuridad a su antojo a su alrededor, es capaz de crear armas de la nada, las cuales no tienen nada que envidiarles a las armas míticas, siendo su preferencia la guadaña, lanza y espada, además de permitirle poder viajar entre cualquier lugar por donde extienda su oscuridad o sombras. Esta le permite servir de apoyo atacante y defensor en el equipo, siendo un combatiente de todo terreno. También posee un anillo espiritual, un tipo de poder perdido en el tiempo, una forma de sellar los poderes de antiguas bestias míticas asgardianas, selladas y escondidas en prisiones por todos los nueve mundos, Drake viene de una familia que resguardo y protegió dos pergaminos que contenían la localización exacta de las joyas que contenían estos anillos. Su familia fue asesinada por la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous], que buscaban dichas joyas, durante el altercado Drake despertó sin querer una de estas, la cual se encontraba en el medallón que le regalo su madre, despertando el anillo espiritual de la serpiente de diamante, un antigua bestia mágica con un impresionante atributo del hielo a la que se le atribuye la primera edad del hielo, una bestia traída desde Jötunheim, la cual tiene más de cuatro millones de años, durante los cuales antes de llegar a la tierra estuvo devorando cientos de gigantes de hielo en ese mundo, entre ellos según la historia devoro a seis de los grandes reyes de los gigantes de hielo, de ahí absorbiendo sus poderes se hizo con el poder de dejar a todo un continente bajo el hielo. Se le trajo a la Tierra cuando Odín luchaba contra los gigantes de hielo por el control de Midgard. Sus debilidades son el poder de la luz cuando usa su [Sacred Gear], poder sagrado y el fuego. Se une a la [Facción Humana] luego de haber perdido a su familia, una familia de cazadores desde hace generaciones, esto debido a la facción de los [Antiguos Maou], perdió la memoria luego del incidente, siendo enviado a un orfanato de donde escapo, fue encontrado por David en las calles de New York cuando tenía ocho un año después del incidente, entreno con él desde entonces, desarrollando poco a poco su poder de hielo y control sobre su [Sacred Gear], comprende y aprende todo lo relacionado con la magia del hielo, siendo un guerrero versátil e impredecible en batalla debido a sus instintos naturales para la batalla.

Ahora comenzara sus aventuras… como la [Facción de la Humanidad].

* * *

Hola. Sé que subí esta historia antes e iba a haber OC's pero… el problema es que he tenido muchos follones con autores de muchos OC's. Follones de los grandes. Al final me he hartado y he decidido no pedir OC's. Siento haber llegado a este punto, pero es que me han cabreado como nunca. Lo lamento por aquellos que me enviaron sus OC's. De verdad quiero dar las gracias… no, miles y miles de gracias a todos aquellos que me los enviaron y no me dieron follones con sus OC's. Lamento haber llegado a esto, pero mejor la empiezo de nuevo sin pedir OC's. Va a ser menos follón para mí. Muchas gracias. Espero que lo entendáis. Quizás en el futuro de este fic vaya metiendo dichos OC's de aquellos buenos funcioneros. Quizás. No estoy seguro del todo. En fin, de nuevo muchísimas gracias de corazón.


	2. Empieza la aventura

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: sí que los había. Posiblemente salgan en el futuro. Ya veré.

alexsennin9999: yo esperaba que no llegara a pasar. La verdad es que algunos me han cabreado mucho. Por cierto, había mas OC's, no solo los de los reviews. Y sep. Algunos son fantásticos. Quien sabe, a lo mejor en un futuro salgan. No sé.

Ainz-Hyoudou: bueno, aquí esta. Ya lo tenía escrito de hace un par de días pero, por lo ocurrido, no lo actualice antes.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

 **EMPIEZA LA AVENTURA**

* * *

 _ **Base secreta de la Facción**_

En cierto país, en cierta base bajo tierra, se encontraba la base de la [Facción] liderada por Cao-Cao. La [Facción de la Humanidad] o [Facción de los Humanos]. Los miembros principales de la [Facción] ya estaban reunidos.

Actualmente estaban en la sala principal de reuniones. Una gran sala de unos cien metros cuadrados. Una gran lámpara de araña justo encima del centro de la mesa iluminaba gran parte de la estancia. Una gran mesa redonda de roble. Todas las sillas eran iguales, para que todos se sintieran iguales sin importar su rango dentro de la [Facción].

-Bien, demos inicio a esta reunión. – presidio Cao-Cao.

Todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares en la gran mesa redonda. Los únicos que no se encontraban allí eran los hermanos Pendragón.

-Bien. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Vamos a hablar de dos cosas. La primera es una misión a una parte de Rusia. Hemos recibido reportes informando del secuestro de personas en una región de Rusia y según reconocimiento, hay un vampiro involucrado. No me sorprendería que este formando su pequeño ejército de ghouls, por lo tanto enviaremos a un pequeño grupo para confirmar la información, y en caso necesario… exterminación de hostiles.

-¿Hostiles? – pregunto Issei.

-Dije hostiles, ya que los pocos reportes indican la intervención de humanos en dichos secuestros.

-Ya veo. ¿Quiénes irán? – pregunto Issei.

-David, tu iras junto a Xenovia y Asia. Es posible que haya muchos aldeanos heridos y que estén en proceso. Es posible que su [Sacred Gear] sea útil. A las 12:00 horas tomaréis un jet privado en el aeropuerto de Berlín con destino a Rusia.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del lugar al que vamos? - pregunta David.

-Vankarem. Preparad vuestro equipo y ropa. Iréis a una región muy fría. Erza. Lucy.

-Entendido. ¿Cuál es el segundo motivo?

-… Issei, Irina, vosotros iréis a Kuoh.

-¡!

Ambos castaños se asombraron por las palabras de su líder.

-¿Y eso? No le veo sentido.

-Tengo un motivo. Según un contacto, algo se está moviendo en la [Grigori]. No sabemos exactamente que es, pero parece ser que será algo importante. El que hará lo que sea que se vaya a hacer es uno de los líderes. Parece ser que tiene relación con Kuoh. Vosotros dos nacisteis en esa ciudad. Por ese motivo vosotros dos iréis e investigareis. No es seguro mandar demasiados de los nuestros a una ciudad gobernada por las herederas de las Casas Gremory y Sitri. Lo mejor será que solo vayan ellos dos.

-¿Y que pasara si nos encontramos con las herederas? ¿Y si descubren que yo porto dos fragmentos de [Excalibur] e Issei la [Boosted Gear]? – pregunto preocupada Irina.

-Pienso que se os ocurrirá algo. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande va a suceder. Queda poco para que nos sigamos manteniendo en la sombra. – sonrió el moreno.

-¿Y que pasara cuando salgamos de ella? – pregunto con sarcasmo Cristina.

-Lo que tenga que pasar.

XXXXX

El trio ya estaba preparado, en el hangar, para ir rumbo a Berlín y desde allí coger un avión rumbo a Rusia.

-¿Y por qué no cogemos uno de tantos aviones? – pregunto Xenovia con curiosidad, sin entender el motivo.

-Porque esto es una misión encubierta. No pueden saber que vamos allí. Por eso cogeremos un jet. – le explico David.

-Ahhh. Por cierto, ¿alguien sabe en dónde queda ese lugar?

-… ¿alguna vez te enteras de algo? – pregunto el castaño con una gota de sudor.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el que se queda empanao casi siempre! – le grito ofendida la peli azul.

-Es una pequeña villa al norte de Rusia. Hará mucho frio. – respondió Asia.

-¿En qué parte de Rusia?

-En un lugar llamado Chukotka.

* * *

 _ **Rumbo a Rusia**_

Aeropuerto de la ciudad de Berlín. Dos y media de la tarde. El trio se encontraba caminando con sus maletas por los pasillos del aeropuerto. No tuvieron que caminar demasiado ya que el jet los esperaba preparado en una de las pistas del aeropuerto, apartado del resto. El trio lo abordo y el jet despego. David tomo asiento en la butaca central de una de las filas de lado derecho, mientras Xenovia se sentó en el lado contrario. Asia se sentó en frente de Lucy. Dado que el otro asiento estaba libre, el castaño pudo estirar sus piernas mientras echaba hacia atrás su butaca, acomodándose.

-Bien. Escuchadme todos. Estos son los detalles de la misión. Según los informes obtenidos por el equipo de reconocimiento, Dimitri Semiónov, Coronel de un grupo armado, fue convertido en vampiro. Antes de saber eso, habíamos enviado al grupo de reconocimiento a Vankarem debido a los informes de desapariciones masivas en la región, solamente para descartar la posibilidad de que fuera un vampiro, para nuestra mala suerte, el equipo reportó avistamientos de ghouls. – explico el castaño, mirando a sus dos compañeras por su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué son ghouls? – pregunto Asia.

La joven rubia aún no se había estudiado a todas las criaturas existentes.

-Es un demonio necrófago que, según el folklore árabe, habita en lugares inhóspitos o deshabitados y frecuenta los cementerios. Están clasificados como monstruos no muertos. Los gules profanan las tumbas y se alimentan de los cadáveres, pero también secuestran niños para devorarlos. – respondió Xenovia.

-Entonces el objetivo es eliminar al vampiro y a los ghouls. – murmuro Asia.

Todos podían notar su nerviosismo.

-No tienes que matarlos. Con que los dejes inconscientes es más que suficiente. Nosotros no ocupamos del vampiro y los ghouls. – dijo David – Tu debes prestar apoyo y, cuando encontremos a los aldeanos, ayudarles y curarlos.

-Exacto. – asintió Xenovia.

-Veamos. Dimitri secuestra personas con cierta regularidad, para hacer más grande su ejército de cadáveres, y también para tener su reserva de alimento.

Asia miró a David con una expresión de sorpresa y nausea.

-Así es Asia. Tenemos mucha basura que limpiar.

-Sin embargo estamos hablando de una base militar. Eso significa que estarán bien armados. ¿Cómo sacaremos a los rehenes de ese lugar? – pregunto Xenovia.

-Si mal no recuerdo, Cao-Cao dijo _'que extermináramos a los hostiles'_. - dijo mientras observa el paisaje por la ventanilla del Jet.

-Oséase, que la nieve se tornará de rojo. – murmuro Xenovia - Primero exterminaremos a los humanos, en la noche, mientras duermen. Luego nos encargaremos de Dimitri y sus ghouls.

David asiente, aun mirando por la ventanilla. Asia se encontraba muy nerviosa. No le gustaba matar. Tampoco que maten sus compañeros, pero en casos como este no podía hacer más que ayudar a aquel que lo necesite. Xenovia invoco a [Destruction] y se puso en posición de loto.

* * *

 _ **Vankarem**_

Eran aproximadamente las siete de la tarde en Rusia. El jet llegó a un amplio campo, el cual era utilizado como pista de aterrizaje. La villa era pequeña, por lo que no tenía aeropuerto. El trio bajo del jet y se encontraron con praderas cubiertas de nieve. El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse detrás del horizonte. Los tres se encontraban cubiertos por sus ropas gruesas, bufanda, gorro y guantes. David llevaba botas, pantalones anchos, una camiseta de manga larga, un polo, una chaqueta y una gabardina negra. Alrededor de su cuello una bufanda. En sus manos un par de guantes. Xenovia vestía sus ropas de exorcista, pero encima llevaba un abrigo muy grueso. Asia llevaba su ropa de monja, pero por debajo llevaba ropa térmica. El termómetro del avión indicaba una temperatura de diez grados bajo cero. A pesar de estar ya en el mes de junio, la zona en la que estaban estaba prácticamente al lado del Polo Norte. Por suerte era casi verano y la temperatura era mayor. Si fuera invierno… no querían ni imaginárselo. El primero en bajar fue el castaño, siendo seguido por Asia y en último lugar Xenovia.

Fueron recibidos pocos momentos después por un hombre poco más alto que David, vestido también por ropas gruesas.

-[Comandante] Martínez. - saludo el hombre militarmente - Soy el [Capitán] Collins, del grupo de inteligencia. - dice el hombre mientras muestra su identificación.

-Gusto en conocerlo, [Capitán]. – dijo David. Las otras dos solo asintieron.

-Síganme, los llevaré a su residencia. - dice apuntando a un viejo auto estilo pick-up que estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Subieron al vehículo e intercambiaron plática de nada importante; clima, comida, etc. Aun no era momento de entablar pelea. Después de unos minutos del viaje en el auto, llegaron a un viejo hotel, construido de madera, con poca decoración. David se detuvo a observar los alrededores unos momentos antes de entrar. Era una villa pequeña pero parecía un lugar agradable. Las calles iluminadas por faroles eléctricos pero con una fachada antigua y el piso cubierto por un manto de nieve, solo unas cuantas personas caminando por las calles. Dejó salir un corto suspiro, su aliento formando una nube de vapor por la diferencia de temperatura. Sabía que esa noche no descansarían.

Una vez dentro, Collins y el resto estaban parados frente al lobby, esperando su llegada.

-Es un lugar humilde, pero encontraran todo lo que necesitan. – explico Collins.

-No se preocupe [Capitán]. No estaremos aquí mucho tiempo. – le dijo Xenovia con voz segura.

-Sus habitaciones son las número 107 y 108. Cada una tiene dos camas. - tomo las llaves que le había entregado el manager del hotel y le entrego una a David y otra a Xenovia - Dentro de cuarenta minutos nos veremos en el bar del hotel. Ahí hablaremos de negocios.

-Muchas gracias [Capitán].

-Yo iré a recorrer las calles. – dijo Xenovia.

David asintió ante su propuesta.

-Entonces os veré en el bar. – dicho esto la peli azul camino hacia la puerta, perdiéndose entre la nevada.

-Disculpe, [Comandante] Martínez pero, ¿acaso no es peligroso?

Pregunta el hombre un poco avergonzado y con miedo por la joven peli azul. David ríe un poco antes de contestar.

-No se preocupe. No causará problemas. - Collins asiente - Lo veo en cuarenta minutos.

El dúo cogió sus equipajes y subieron las escaleras, rumbo a sus habitaciones. La operación estaba a punto de comenzar.

XXXXX

Han pasado los cuarenta minutos. David, Xenovia, Asia y Collins se encontraban en el bar del hotel. El bar había sido rentado para la ocupación de ellos solamente, por lo que no debían preocuparse por nadie escuchando.

-Los secuestros han tenido lugar desde hace alrededor de dos meses atrás. - explica Collins mientras da un trago de su vaso de vodka, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción al sentir el calor del licor deslizarse por su garganta. - Esta mañana fueron tomados como rehenes un grupo de veintidós personas… todos eran de esta villa.

-Eso explica porque las calles de la aldea están vacías. – murmura Xenovia.

-¿Qué información tienes sobre la base? - pregunta Erza.

-Están sumamente armados. Ustedes solamente son tres. ¿Creen realmente poder con ellos? - pregunta escéptico el agente.

-Exterminarlos no será ningún problema. – comento como si nada la peli azul.

TOC TOC

El cuarteto volteo hacia la puerta. No esperaban visitas.

-¿Que se le ofrece? - pregunta Collins desde su asiento.

-Soy el soldado Johnson, [Capitán]. – se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-Adelante. - responde el Capitán.

La puerta se abre y rápidamente entra un hombre de unos treinta años de edad, su rostro con algo angustia y prisa, además, llevaba a un niño pequeño en brazos. David y Xenovia lo observaron en silencio. Asia estaba patidifusa.

-Soldado, ¿quién es ese niño?

-Saludos señor. - dice saludando militarmente con su mano libre, un saludo cansado. Los otros ignoraron su saludo, ya que esperaban su respuesta - Señor, estaba haciendo vigilancia a algunos kilómetros de aquí, cuando divisé otro camión de carga con rehenes.

-¿Otro más? - pregunta Asia alarmada.

-Así es. Mi radio dejó de funcionar y traté de llegar lo antes posible aquí para informarle… y fue en el camino cuando encontré a este niño.

Collins se levantó rápido de su asiento.

-Hubiera empezado con que el niño estaba malherido.

Se acercó al soldado para checar al niño seguido por el cuarteto. El niño abre los ojos, sus ojos tristes y cansados.

-Ya se encuentra bien. Le di parte de mi comida y de mi café para que recuperara fuerzas. - dice el soldado con una leve sonrisa - Cayó en la nieve exhausta. Es un milagro que no se haya congelado. Tuve suerte de encontrarlo.

Collins dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

-Siéntalo sobre la mesa de billar, hay que platicar con él.

El soldado asintió y llevó al niño hacia la mesa, posándolo suavemente sobre ésta. El niño paseó curiosamente sus ojos sobre los adultos.

-¿Quieres un poco de café? – pregunto amablemente Asia - Está dulce y no muy caliente.

El niño observa confundido el vaso por unos momentos y luego a Asia. Asiente tímidamente mientras toma el termo de las manos de la rubia y empieza a beber del café. Pasaron algunos minutos cuando Collins le preguntó al niño que es lo que había pasado. Este miro hacia el suelo y lloró mientras narraba los sucesos, después el pequeño se quedó dormido, exhausto.

-Sus padres fueron tomados como rehenes esta mañana. Él logró escapar porque sus padres lo ocultaron debajo de un montículo de nieve.

Hubo un breve silencio en la sala. En el lugar se podía sentir una gran aura asesina. Dicha aura provenía de Xenovia, que tenía ojos asesinos.

-El nuevo grupo de rehenes… ¿ya habrá llegado a la base? - pregunta con su voz baja y sombría.

Collins y Johnson se estremecieron un poco ante el cambio de carácter de la joven frente a ellos.

-N-no. la base se encuentra a varios kilómetros de aquí. - responde Johnson - Además el camión que utilizaban era muy viejo y se movía despacio…

-Necesitaremos dos motos de nieve. - interrumpe.

-Podríamos alcanzarlos yendo a pie. – le dijo Asia.

-No. Debemos conservar fuerza para la base militar. – respondió con seriedad.

-Bien. [Capitán] Collins, indíquenos donde están los vehículos, saldremos dentro de un minuto hacia la base enemiga. Iré por mis cosas.

El castaño se fue a su habitación, a prepararse. El dúo lo siguió, preparándose para la batalla. Pocos minutos después todos bajaron.

-Necesitaremos que nos ayuden a transportar a las personas. – le dijo el castaño.

-Entendido. Las motos llevan radios incorporadas. Por favor, avísennos si es necesario.

-Tranquilo [Capitán]. Lo hare.

Un par de minutos después los vehículos ya estaban preparados para llevarlos al próximo campo de batallas.

XXXXX

Las motos de nieve se deslizaban por la nieve, avanzando hacia la base. David conducía una, y la otra era conducida por Xenovia y Asia detrás. Collins les recomendó tomar un camino lateral al principal, les permitiría llegar al camino principal manteniendo un bajo perfil.

-Están a alrededor de un kilómetro de distancia de nosotros. – dijo Xenovia.

Su cabello y ropa moviéndose hacia atrás debido al viento; su mirada centrada hacia enfrente.

-Lo noto. – dijo David - Falta poco para que lleguen al cruce de camino. Será mejor detener el vehículo aquí.

Ambas motos de nieve se detuvieron.

-Desde este punto será mejor acercarnos a pie. – comento el castaño.

El trio bajo de las respectivas motos. La peli azul observa alrededor.

-Xenovia, quiero que avances y te encargues. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.

-Bien. Yo me encargare a distancia. Adelante.

La peli azul invoco a [Destruction] y se puso en posición.

-Nos vemos pronto…

A una velocidad inhumana, la peli azul empezó a desplazarse por la nieve.

-Impresionante. – susurro David divertido – Incluso en un lugar tan nevado se mueve tan rápido. Bien. Ahora en marcha.

XXXXX

Xenovia corría a una velocidad inhumana, dejando sólo el as gris de su silueta mientras se movía. Pudo divisar el camión a lo lejos, a punto de llegar al cruce de caminos. Aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos, llegó al cruce de caminos y avanzó sobre el camino principal sin ser detectada. Se detuvo algunos metros frente al camión, su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

El vehículo se detuvo sin apagar el motor. Unos segundos después bajó el conductor, arrojado su cigarrillo a la nieve y se paró frente al vehículo encarando a la peli azul, mientras le apuntaba con su arma. La joven permaneció estoica bajo el cañón del arma.

-¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?

La peli azul permaneció cayada unos segundos, mientras sus ojos miraban detrás del hombre, para luego mirarle a los ojos.

-Dejen ir a esas personas… o habrá consecuencias. – advirtió.

El hombre solo rio ante el comentario. Los demás soldados que venían con el bajaron del vehículo. Luego todos se formaron frente a la joven a unos metros de distancia formando un semi circulo, todos apuntándole con sus rifles. Pudo notar las miradas lujuriosas sobre su persona.

-"Creo que no van a cooperar" - pensó mientras deja salir un suspiro de exasperación.

Miró hacia el camión. Las personas dentro de la jaula no se habían percatado de su presencia. Estaban cabizbajos y agrupados en el centro, tratando inútilmente de protegerse. La mirada de Xenovia se tornó molesta.

-Dejen ir a esas personas. – repitió.

-Preciosa… tú vendrás con nosotros. - dice el chofer dando un paso enfrente, observando la espada enfundada en la cintura - Deja en el suelo tu juguete.

El hombre se acercó a ella apuntándole hacia la cara con su arma. Una vez frente a la peli azul, el hombre extendió su brazo izquierdo para tomarlo del hombro.

BANG

Un disparo. Un disparo que no fue escuchado por nadie. Una bala que atravesó al hombre por la cabeza. Dicha bala salió por el entrecejo y paso a un par de centímetros de la joven portadora. La sangre del hombre volvió la nieve de color rojo.

A casi un kilómetro de distancia, David acababa de lanzar el primer ataque con su rifle LWRC SABR 308.

Los soldados reaccionaron en ese momento. No habían entendido que pasó segundos atrás.

RATATATATATATATA

Empezaron a dispararle. Xenovia desapareció de enfrente de los soldados en el momento que las balas salieron de los cañones de sus armas.

SLASH SLASH

SWIFF

Un as de colore gris pasó frente a los seis soldados. Un segundo después, la joven apareció detrás de ellos, su manto gris moviéndose hacia atrás con el viento, y sosteniendo su espada a su costado, un hilo de color rojo sobre el filo de ésta. Blandió su espada hacia su otro costado de manera horizontal.

SWIFF

Una mancha de sangre se formó sobre la nieve, y el filo de la espada estaba limpio nuevamente. En ese momento los seis soldados dejaron salir un fuerte gemido de dolor y sus cuerpos sin vida se colapsaron sobre la nieve. El chofer observaba con terror los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se aterrorizó aún más cuando la joven cruzó miradas con él.

-¿Dónde están las llaves? - pregunta Xenovia al último sobreviviente.

-S-son las que cuelgan del retrovisor. - responde bajado la cabeza.

Lucy asiente y se acerca a él. El hombre levanta su mirada aterrado cuando se da cuenta que la peli azul está de pie frente a él. Tenía su espada levantada sobre su cabeza en posición vertical y una mirada fría aunque titubeante.

BANG

Algo había pasado. Otra bala había atravesado el corazón del hombre. La peli azul miro a la distancia, buscando al castaño y su compañera rubia.

-*¿Estas bien?* - pregunto Asia por la radio.

-Lo estoy. Iré a liberar a los rehenes. – dijo mientras cogía las llaves de la jaula.

-*Entendido. Nosotros vamos para alla.*

Los prisioneros observaban a la peli azul con esperanza. Xenovia caminó hacia la parte trasera del camión, abrió los candados rápidamente ante la mirada expectante de los aldeanos. Abrió las rejas y los aldeanos comenzaron a bajar gritando y llorando de alegría, uno que otro se acercaba a darle la mano y a agradecerle.

El sol se terminó de ocultar tras el horizonte.

Un par de minutos después el castaño y la rubia llegaron caminando. Por orden del castaño, la rubia no se acercó al lugar donde los hombres estaban muertos.

-Ya ha oscurecido. – comento David - Ahora vayamos por el plato fuerte.

Fueron hasta las motos de nieve. Cada uno tomo su asiento y encendieron el motor, tomando rumbo hacia los cuarteles enemigos. El camión volvió a ponerse en marcha con los aldeanos dentro de la jaula, pero esta vez con destino a sus hogares.

-Asia, llama al [Capitán]. Que empieza el ataque. – ordeno el castaño.

-¡S-si! – cogió la radio – [Capitán], aquí Asia. El [Comandante] ordena que empiecen el ataque.

-*¡Entendido! ¡Ahora mismo empezamos el ataque!*

* * *

 _ **Centro de Operaciones de la Base Xiphos - al inicio del ataque**_

-¡[Coronel]!

Un alarmado soldado llama desde fuera de la oficina de Dimitri.

-Adelante soldado. - responde el vampiro desde dentro.

El soldado entra a la habitación y encuentra a Dimitri sentado frente a su escritorio con sus pies sobre este.

-¡Señor! - saluda militarmente con su mirada alarmada - ¡Estamos bajo ataque!

Dimitri lo mira confundido por un instante y su mirada se torna seria. El vampiro se incorpora.

-¿Bajo ataque?

-¡Si Señor! ¡Hemos perdido a los vigías de la torres, y han destruido las torretas! - responde el soldado rápidamente.

-Vayamos al centro de mando. - dice el vampiro saliendo finalmente de la habitación - ¡Ordene que todas las unidades se movilicen, enciendan las sirenas! ¡Rápido!

-¡Si Señor! - responde el soldado.

Dimitri camina por los pasillos subterráneos de la base y después de unos segundos llega a la sala de máquinas. Un grupo de soldados operando trabajando alarmados frente a los grandes pantallas de monitoreo que se encontraban en los costados y parte frontal de la habitación.

-¡Señor! ¡Tenemos un código rojo! - dice uno de sus subordinados.

-¿Han obtenido algún visual del objetivo?

-Aun no señor, están atacando con franc…

-¡Tenemos contacto en la entrada principal! - interrumpe otro técnico.

Todos giran su mirada hacia la pantalla del técnico y observan como un grupo de soldados armados entran y empiezan a acabar con sus soldados.

Dimitri observa ataque con su rostro pensativo. Realmente no era algo que estaba esperando. Su mirada se torna en sorpresa cuando otra de las cámaras muestra a humanos con [Sacred Gears], magos, usuarios de alquimia….

-¿Cuál es el estado de nuestras unidades? - pregunta dirigiéndose a un equipo de técnicos.

-Están en el hangar subterráneo, se encuentran bajo mantenimiento. - responde titubeante uno de ellos.

-Mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace falta para que estén listos?

-Aproximadamente veinticinco minutos, señor.

-¡Apresuren el proceso, quiero que desplieguen a todos los técnicos en ellos! ¡Desplieguen todas las unidades y ataquen, tenemos que resistir hasta que estén listos!

-¡Si Señor! - responden todos los soldados acatando la orden.

Dimitri solo observa la pantalla, preparándose para entablar batalla.

* * *

 _ **Unos minutos antes, a unos cientos de metros al sur de la Base Xiphos**_

-¿Ya han empezado la fiesta? Que rápidos. – comento David sorprendido.

El trio se dirigía hacia la base. Conforme se acercaban notaban que había fuego, sonido de balas y explosiones por toda la base.

-Caminaremos a partir de aquí. Será más fácil evitar ser vistos e infiltrarnos.

BOOOOOM

Una cortina de fuego y humo se levanta en la base enemiga.

-Además, podremos evitar más efectivamente terminar en medio de fuego cruzado.

-¿Cómo procederemos? – pregunta Xenovia.

-Ingresad al hangar central y liberad a los rehenes. Sencillo. – respondió.

XXXXX

El trio avanzaba velozmente hacia la base. Al llegar a la puerta principal no pudieron evitar sorprenderse. Allí había un ejército. Tanques de guerra, aeronaves, helicópteros de combate, etc.

-"Me juego lo que sea a que Cao-Cao no sabía de esto. ¡Estos tipos tienen de todo!" – pensaron.

Pasaron desapercibidos por la entrada sur.

RATATATATATATA RATATATATATATA RATATATATATATA

Lo primero que vieron al entrar fue a un grupo armado enfrentarse a tres personas trajeadas que parecían ser magos.

Ignoraron la batalla mientras ingresaban al hangar por el agujero en las compuertas. Una vez dentro se detienen momentáneamente, observando a los alrededores. Entonces se dan cuenta de la presencia de soldados armados escondidos detrás de las cajas y contenedores. Con rapidez se esconden detrás de un contenedor.

Xenovia asoma su mirada por una esquina y observa a una mujer en el centro, una gran cantidad de ghouls formados en el fondo del hangar. David y Asia lo imitan. La mujer parecía estar aterrada. Un soldado. Llevaba un rifle de asalto. O se había quedado sin balas o estaba acojonada por lo que veía.

-¿Es eso lo que haces con los rehenes? - escucharon a la mujer preguntar titubeante.

Todos sintieron la rabia crecer cuando el vampiro sonríe y asiente.

PLICK

Un grupo de ghouls se dirigía hacia la mujer. Ahora era el momento de actuar. En un instante Xenovia llegó al lugar donde estaba la chica paralizada, blandió su espada. Múltiples líneas grisáceas aparecían en el aire, el reflejo de la luz en la espada y el veloz movimiento de ésta.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Degolló al primer ghoul de un solo movimiento, corto a la mitad al siguiente a través del torso y degolló finalmente al tercero, antes de que se colapsaran, deslizó velozmente su espada por los cuerpos de los tres ghouls, los monstruos cayeron al piso cortados en pedazos.

David invoco dos pistolas y empezó a disparar.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Tiros certeros a las cabezas de los ghouls. A pesar de tener un solo ojo, había conseguido perfeccionar su puntería aprendiendo a sentir el Ki. De ese modo podía saber con certeza donde estaban los enemigos fuera de su campo de visión.

Asia solo se quedó escondida con una de las tantas pistolas de David en su mano.

Ahora el dúo estaba de pie entre a mujer y Dimitri. La mujer observaba con confusión. Después de un instante sus soldados reaccionaron y apuntaron con sus armas. La mujer sacudió su cabeza tratando de aclarar la situación.

-"Que patético… me paralicé como una niñita…" – pensó con disgusto.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto el castaño.

-Si. Lo lamento [Comandante]. Me paralice. – se disculpó.

-¿Quién demonios veis vosotros? - pregunta Dimitri algo confundido por la repentina aparición del dúo.

Xenovia miro asesinamente al vampiro.

-Venimos por tu cabeza. – responde con una voz retadora.

-¡Jajajajajaja! - Dimitri deja salir una carcajada burlona - Niña, ¿sabes acaso con quien te estás enfrentando?

-Si. - responde tranquila - Un patético vampiro de bajo nivel. - la mirada de Dimitri se torna molesta - Ya he matado a muchos como tú.

-Tsk. Basura humana. Vas a lamentar haber dicho eso… - Dimitri truena sus dedos - Ghouls… ¡mátenlos!

De un rápido movimiento desapareció de su posición y se dirigió hacia los ghouls.

SWIFF

SLASH SLASH

SWIFF

SLASH

Solamente se podía ver un as de color gris desplazarse velozmente por el hangar, rodeando y pasando por en medio de los ghouls. Además, líneas de color plateado aparecían en el aire como fantasmas, atravesando los cuerpos de los monstruos.

Pero no solo ella. La mujer y David también volvieron a luchar.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

RATATATATATATATA

Los ghouls caían como moscas, siendo derribados en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Q-que demonios? - cuestiona para sí Dimitri - ¿Quiénes sois? ¡¿Para quién trabajáis?! - pregunta Dimitri con voz vehemente.

-Ya te lo dije… vinimos por tu cabeza. - responde Xenovia - Y para quien trabajamos… digamos que a esto nos dedicamos. Personalmente opino que lo que haces con las personas inocentes es una atrocidad… y es por eso que esta es tu última noche con vida. [Comandante], yo me ocupo de él.

-Entendido. Destroza a ese mamonazo. – sonrió el castaño.

La peli azul se pone en posición de ataque, lista para lanzarse contra él.

-Oye… - le hablo David a la mujer - ¿Te quedan balas?

-Sí señor.

-Bien, pues ven conmigo.

Ambos entraron rápidamente por la compuerta. Xenovia estaba en un duelo de miradas con un Dimitri. De pronto la peli azul desaparece.

SWIFF

Apareció unos metros detrás de donde se encontraba. Dos sujetos se encontraban dónde estaba hace un momento, cada uno con un par de cuchillos de combate. Sus estancias como si acabaran de acuchillar a alguien, o al menos eso creyeron ellos que lograrían. Xenovia esquivó el ataque en la última fracción de segundo.

-Vaya eres rápida. - murmura Dimitri – Supongo que eres una exorcista de la Iglesia, ¿no? Por eso tienes esa espada sagrada.

-No pertenezco a la Iglesia. ¿Subordinaos tuyos? – pregunto mirando a los dos subordinados de Dimitri.

El vampiro malo asiente con una sonrisa macabra mientras baja de la caja donde se encontraba y se posiciona en medio de los dos vampiros extras.

-Eres un vampiro de bajo nivel y ellos no son ningún reto, aun cuando sean dos. - aclara con su voz seria - Sois débiles.

-¿Débiles? - cuestiona molesto el [Coronel] - Te mostraremos cuan poderosos somos… humana. - murmura mientras mira de reojo y señala con su cabeza al vampiro de su izquierda.

El vampiro desaparece de su posición y Xenovia imita su movimiento.

KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN KACHIN

Solo se ven los ases de color gris y verde cuando Xenovia y el vampiro entablan combate. Las líneas plateadas del reflejo de sus cuchillos y espada dejando un rastro de sus veloces movimientos. Para los espectadores de la batalla no es más que líneas de colores y sonidos de metal chocar rápidamente.

En el momento que el vampiro desapareció, Xenovia leyó su movimiento fácilmente, debido a su capacidad de moverse a la misma velocidad. Chocaron en el aire. El vampiro blandió el cuchillo en varios sentidos, tratando de cortarla, pero la peli azul esquivó los ataques del vampiro sin problemas. Aumentó su velocidad un poco y reapareció detrás del vampiro lanzando una estocada hacia su cabeza, pero éste la detuvo con uno de sus cuchillos.

PUUUM

Claro que, al tratarse de [Excalibur Destruction], el vampiro salió despedido varios metros.

SLASH

En el centro del hangar, el vampiro se encuentra inmóvil. Su rostro reflejando sorpresa e incredulidad. Frente a él, a pocos centímetros de distancia, se encuentra Xenovia, sosteniendo su espada firmemente con su mano derecha, y manteniéndola en su posición, atravesada en el torso del vampiro.

El susodicho desaparece convertido en cenizas.

-¿Q-que demonios…? - murmura Dimitri petrificado.

-Es mi turno. – murmura la chica.

Dimitri se estremece por un segundo.

-¡Acábala! - gruñe Dimitri a su otro subordinado.

El segundo vampiro se abalanza mientras prepara su cuchillo para clavárselo. La peli azul permanece inmóvil.

SLASH

En un rápido movimiento, la cabeza del subordinado de Dimitri era separada de su cuerpo. Se la había separado con un corte limpio. Rápido y mortal. El cuerpo del vampiro se transformó en polvo mientras una onda de corte de poder sacro de [Destruction] salía en dirección a Dimitri. Este, al ver el peligro, se agacho con gran rapidez, evitando por milímetros el corte de poder sagrado.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! - grita Dimitri con miedo.

-¿Dónde están los rehenes? – pregunto, ignorando la pregunta del vampiro.

Dimitri no contesta, aun sorprendido y atemorizado por lo que acababa de ver. Después de unos segundos el vampiro sale de su trance y sonríe malévolamente.

-Allí… - responde el vampiro.

SWIIFF

CLANK

Un grupo de compuertas y rejas se abren de lado derecho del hangar, mostrando a los rehenes. Estos observan desconcertados hacia fuera de las celdas. Algunos de ellos habían pasado muchos días en ese lugar, y para ellos una compuerta abierta, significaba que al menos uno de ellos moriría.

-¿Ofreces a los rehenes para salvar tu vida? - pregunta Xenovia con rabia.

Dimitri sonríe malévolamente.

-No. Te ofrezco… a los que puedas salvar.

SWIIFF

CLANK

SWIFF

CLANK

Un grupo de más compuertas se abre en el lado opuesto al de los rehenes. La peli azul observa con sorpresa como varias decenas de ghouls comienzan a salir de las celdas.

* * *

 _ **Dentro del Hangar Central**_

David, la mujer y Asia observaban inmóviles las decenas de ghouls que salían de las celdas del extremo opuesto al de los rehenes. David fue la primera en salir del shock.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que salvarlos!

Mientras tanto…

PAM PAM PAM

Xenovia se lanzó hacia Dimitri, empezando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre el vampiro pura sangre y la ex exorcista. El vampiro reía cruelmente.

-Lo siento pero no pienso morir aun. No les daré la victoria que esperan.

Los ghouls estaban a un par de metros de distancia de la peli azul pero, de pronto, todos se detuvieron. David trataba de cerrar las cortinas de metal, encerrando a los rehenes nuevamente en la celda para protegerlos de los ghouls. Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos eran en vano ya que requería de un código para hacerlo. Al ver que no resultaba, ambos humanos agruparon rápidamente a los rehenes dentro de la celda. Estos ya habían pasado por mucho y cerraban sus ojos o miraban el piso mientras estaban dentro, ignorando la escena frente a ellos.

Mientras, Dimitri, sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y un terror lo invadía desde dentro. Los ghouls se detuvieron, paralizados, resintiendo la reacción de su maestro.

¿El motivo? La intensa aura de [Destruction] y… [Durandal]. La peli azul había invocado a la otra espada sagrada. Ambas eran las más poderosas en cuanto a poder de destrucción. Ambas expulsaban una increíble y hostil aura sacra.

Dimitri observó como la chica levantó su mirada lentamente. Su rostro lleno de ira, pero el vampiro sintió más terror al observar como el suelo empezaba a temblar por toda el aura que estaba reuniendo en ambas espadas.

Un ghoul se lanzó sobre Xenovia, pero esta lo partió en dos con un solo movimiento de su brazo. El ghoul cayó inerte al suelo. Los cientos de ghouls restantes habían comenzado a atacar, lanzándose hacia todos.

ZAS ZAS ZAS ZAS

Xenovia se movía a una velocidad increíblemente rápida. Sus espadas partían a los ghouls como si de mantequilla se tratasen. Y no solo bastaba con partirlos. No. Para nada. Además de eso, su aura los consumía en segundos, volviéndolos cenizas.

-¡!

Dimitri observaba aterrado la escena. El número de sus ghouls se había reducía rápidamente. La joven destrozaba a los ghouls como si fueran hojas de papel. Sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su trance y sacó una pistola de la funda colgada en su cinturón, el vampiro apuntó su mano temblorosa hacia la joven.

BANG

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

La mano de Dimitri sosteniendo el arma, junto con su antebrazo, volaron por el aire. El vampiro se arrodilla de dolor, mientras aprieta lo que quedaba de su brazo con su mano, tratando de detener el sangrado que salía. Levanta su mirada llena de odio y cruza miradas con el pistolero castaño. Tenía una gran escopeta en su mano izquierda, por la cual salía humo. Había disparado con ella y le había arrancado el brazo. David lo observaba con ojo asesino.

-No creas que huiras de mí. – murmuro Xenovia de nuevo delante suyo.

Un grupo de ghouls se lanzó sobre ella, pero los destroza con sus espadas. Sus ropas bañándose en sangre.

-Aún quedan muchos ghouls… pero matándote nos desharemos de ellos.

Dimitri se pone en pie y toma el arma del que una vez fue su brazo, descarga el cartucho de su arma disparándole a Xenovia.

BANG

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

Pero, de nuevo, su otro brazo sale volando por otro disparo del castaño.

-Te mataré rápidamente. Un gusano como tú no sirve para entablar una pelea. – murmuro Xenovia con voz ultratumba.

Dimitri se paralizó y observó con terror, como ambas espadas se alzaban sobre su cabeza.

ZAS ZAS

Ambas espadas cayeron con fuerza sobre el vampiro.

PRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMP

Debido a toda el aura reunida en ambas espadas, estas hicieron un profundo cráter en donde ambos estaban y lanzaron dos poderosas ondas de corte a través del hangar…

BOOOOOOOOOOM BOOOOOOOOOOM

Atravesando a decenas de ghouls, armas, vehículos y paredes. Pero, para su sorpresa, los ghouls no habían caído con su amo.

David se volvió hacia Xenovia, sin impresionarse por lo visto. No era la primera vez que veía el poder de [Durandal] y [Destruction].

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no mueren? ¿Hay otro vampiro en este lugar? – le pregunto la peli azul mientras atravesaba la cabeza de un ghoul.

-Al parecer es como lo sospechábamos.

CRACK

El castaño extendió su mano, mostrando un chip destrozado.

-... la [Brigada].

La peli azul dejó salir un suspiro.

-Hay que informar.

A pesar de los esfuerzos del dúo, un grupo de ghouls pasó a través de ellos.

-Rayos… - murmura hastiada Xenovia - Son demasiados.

Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, ve como David guarda sus pistolas y escopeta y empieza a invocar otra arma.

-¿Qué haces? – murmuro.

Para su sorpresa, del círculo mágico característico suyo salió un lanzacohetes.

-Os aconsejo agacharos.

BANG

FIUM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una potente luz centelleo en todo el hangar siendo seguido por una potentísima explosión. Una explosión que tiro al suelo a todo el que no lo estuviera ya. La explosión del cohete mejorado mágica y alquímicamente provoco una explosión que hizo temblar todo el lugar. Las paredes más cercanas habían desaparecido. Ya no había ghouls. Solo un montón de entrañas o cenizas.

Xenovia se acercó corriendo hacia la rubia monja. La ayudo a levantarse. Parecía un poco aturdida.

-¿Estas bien, Asia?

-¿Eh? Ah, si… creo que sí. – respondió tambaleándose.

Una vez que se recupero fue hacia donde estaban los rehenes.

Estos, después de la grandísima explosión, levantaron sus miradas curiosos y se encontraron con la rubia frente a ellos. les sonrió y empezó a hablarles, tranquilizándoles.

Por su parte Xenovia fue hasta donde se encontraba David. El castaño se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Mirando las llamas y el fuego consumirlo todo.

-Estas cosas que acabamos de matar eran muchos de los rehenes. Llegamos muy tarde. – su voz era de cansancio y decepción.

-Pero conseguimos salvar a muchos. – le dijo Xenovia mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse – Era imposible salvarlos a todos. Alegrémonos de haberlos salvados a ellos.

-Creo… que tienes razón.

-*¿[Comandante], me escucha?* - se escuchó una voz masculina. La voz del [Capitán].

-Aquí Martínez, ¿qué sucede?

-*¿Ya localizaron a los rehenes?*

-Así es. - responde sonriendo levemente y volteando su mirada hacia sus compañeras.

-*¡Busquen un refugio junto con los rehenes!*

-¿Buscar refugio? – todos se sorprendieron ante esas palabras - ¿Qué sucede?

-*Han llegado muchos refuerzos. No podremos contenerlos mucho tiempo.*

David y Xenovia fruncen el ceño, preocupados y pensando en algún plan de escape.

-¿Humanos o vampiros?

-*Humanos y vampiros*

-Entendido, comenzaremos con la búsqueda de refugio. – termina la comunicación - ¡Rayos!

Todos estaban preocupados. No podían enfrentarse en ese momento a los refuerzos.

-Este sujeto, Dimitri… - la voz de la mujer interrumpe el tren de pensamiento de los demás - Tiene una ruta de evacuación subterránea, cuya salida nos lleva a varios cientos de metros al sur de la entrada de la base. Para llegar a ella debemos entrar a los cuartele subterráneos.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? - pregunta Asia incrédula.

-Pues…

-Da igual. Tenemos que llevar a los rehenes a esa ruta de escape. Nos llevaremos a los rehenes hacia fuera de la base por la ruta de evacuación. – ordeno David – Asia, pide transporte por radio.

-Ahora mismo.

XXXXX

Un par de minutos después, Asia había realizado la petición de transporte mientras se movilizaban por los túneles. El equipo de reconocimiento quedó en tener transporte cerca, por lo tanto no tardaban en llegar. Los rehenes ya se encontraban más tranquilos y platicaban entre ellos, mientras lanzaban miradas curiosas hacia sus salvadores

-Se acercan los vehículos… - dijo la rubia.

Desde la oscuridad de la noche vieron los faros de los vehículos de transporte.

-¡[Comandante]!

Escucharon una voz familiar detrás. Al girar se encontrón sonriente Collins y al soldado Johnson.

-Veo que lograron cumplir con la misión.

-Sí, pero démonos prisa. – apresuro Xenovia.

-Muy bien. – el [Capitán] giro su cabeza - ¡Soldados! ¡Ayuden a estas personas a subir a los vehículos, bríndeles cobertores, comida y bebida! - ordena a su grupo de soldados.

Después de un par de minutos, los rehenes se encontraban en los vehículos, listos para volver a sus hogares.

-Es hora de volver. - murmura Asia antes de subir a uno de los camiones en compañía de Collins y sus compañeros.

Por su parte, la soldado camino rauda hasta el lugar donde se reuniría con sus compañeros para retirarse y contraatacar en otro momento.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh**_

Cierto dúo de castaños se encontraba despertando en sus respectivas camas. Tanto Issei como Irina habían ido a Kuoh por orden de Cao-Cao. Habían recibido un mensaje de sus compañeros hacía apenas varios minutos. Parecía ser que la cosa se había complicado en su misión en Rusia. Habían acabado con la base y rescatado a los rehenes, pero habían llegado refuerzos y los estaban combatiendo.

En ese momento Irina se encontraba en la ducha mientras Issei preparaba el desayuno, pensativo sobre sus tres compañeros en Rusia.

-¿Ise?

El castaño levanto su mirada de su desayuno para ver a su compañera y amiga de la infancia. Se encontraba con su nuevo uniforme puesto y el pelo suelto ya que aún lo tenía húmedo. El pervertido castaño la miro de arriba abajo, grabándose esa imagen en su memoria.

-¡Ise! ¡Deja de mirarme tan pervertida mente! – grito sonrojada mientras le daba un capón.

-¡Ay ay! ¡Joder! ¡Duele!

-Te pasa por pervertido. – su cara paso a una seria - ¿Qué ha pasado? Tu cara estaba muy seria.

El castaño dejo de acariciarse el chichón para mirar con seriedad a su amiga.

-Al parecer ha habido complicaciones en Rusia. Han destruido la base y acabado con el vampiro.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Sí y no. Han rescatado a los rehenes y los han llevado a casa. El problema es que han aparecido refuerzos humanos y vampiros. Al parecer se van a quedar más tiempo del esperado. Pero tranquila, están sanos y salvos.

Irina suspiro relajada. Solo esperaba que volvieran sanos y salvos.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces desayunemos y vayámonos! ¡No podemos llegar tarde! – exclamo recuperando su actitud positiva y enérgica.

-Sep.

* * *

Primero. Una pregunta para los creadores de los OC's. ¿Queréis desarrollar las peleas de vuestros OC's en sus respectivas futuras peleas?

Segundo. En un principio seria solo Issei e Irina en Kuoh, pero decidí hacer esto. El próximo sí que será de ese loco dúo castaño XD.

Tercero. Esta es la jerarquía militar de la [Facción]. No se toca. Se que hay puestos mayores a los de Coronel… los Oficiales Generales, pero creo que no hace falta. Con los Oficiales vamos bien al ser una [Facción] pequeña. Sus números no sobrepasan los mil en todo el mundo.

Coronel: Cao-Cao

Teniente coronel: Issei Hyodo

Comandante: David Martínez

Capitán: Arthur Pendragón

Teniente: Yuuto Kiba y Drake Winchester


	3. A recuperar las Excalibur - parte 01

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Ainz-Hyoudou: gracias por comprender. Aquí lo tienes :)

DraigTrueEmperor9: por algo son demonios XD

thejohan8547: siendo sincero, el tuyo no lo vi por los problemas que tuve. Te he enviado unos mensajes privados para hablarte sobre las habilidades, armas o [Sacred Gear]. Espero me respondas :)

Zafir09: gracias por avisarme.

El Caballero Negro: gracias. Por eso hice este fic, porque menosprecian a los humanos.

Alber Breaker: por supuesto. Tu tranqui XD

Guest: es normal que sea la especie más débil. Por eso usan armas y [Sacred Gear]. Para poder defenderse y luchar XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

Capítulo 2:

 **A RECUPERAR LAS EXCALIBUR – PARTE 01**

* * *

Issei e Irina habían salido de la casa de los padres del castaño en dirección a ningún lugar en concreto. Al parecer, en esa ciudad estaba ocurriendo algo que tenía que ver con los fragmentos de [Excalibur]. La [Facción] poseía cuatro fragmentos, por lo que faltaban tres… casualmente los tres fragmentos robados. A pesar de ello, ni la Iglesia ni el [Cielo] habían enviado aún a alguien para recuperar dichos fragmentos. Pero eso era un punto a su favor. No querían tener follones con ninguno, ya que parecía ser que si los tendrían con los demonios.

Ahora mismo se encontraban caminando cerca de una fábrica abandonada en el extrarradio de la ciudad. Irina había notado esencia mágica de [Excalibur], por lo que fueron a dicho lugar.

Luego de caminar durante una media hora llegaron al lugar. Una vez dentro de dicha fábrica se dispusieron a buscar. Si Irina había notado la presencia mágica de [Excalibur] entonces allí deberían estar los fragmentos.

En total silencio, el dúo entro en dicha fábrica. Parecía ser que esa zona antes era industrial, ya que podían observar otras fábricas de menor tamaño. Posiblemente la crisis. Con sumo cuidado y máxima ligereza, ambos se dedicaron a revisar todos los rincones del lugar. Sin duda ahí había habido varias personas. Y no solo humanos. Por el olfato desarrollado del castaño, pudo percibir un olor característico. El olor de un ángel caído. Una mezcla de incienso y azufre.

Los ángeles tenían un leve aroma a incienso, los demonios a azufre, y los ángeles caídos una mezcla de ambas.

Pero alguno se preguntara, ¿cómo es que Issei tiene un olfato tan desarrollado? La respuesta es simple. Cierto es que Issei era un humano normal y corriente, pero gracias a portar a Ddraig había conseguido mejorar sus sentidos y algo sus habilidades físicas. Además, el dragón también le había ayudado.

-Ángel caído. Y no solo uno. – murmuro Issei, olfateando el lugar.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Irina, concentrándose en la huella mágica del fragmento de [Excalibur].

-Completamente. ¿Te recuerdo que se reconocer el olor de uno de ellos? Azufre para demonios, incienso para ángeles y una mezcla de ambas para los ángeles caídos.

-Sí, sí. Ya lo sé. Lo siento por dudar.

-Como castigo te daré una nalgada. – sonrió pervertida mente, mirando el trasero de su amiga.

-¡Ise! ¡Deja el lado pervertido para otro momento! – le recrimino sonrojada la castaña mientras se giraba para evitar que le viera el trasero.

-Pse. Vale. Entendido.

-Bien. Sigue buscando. No podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí adentro.

Siguieron buscando durante una media hora aproximada. No solo en la fábrica principal, sino también en el resto de fábricas. Pero la búsqueda había sido fructífera. Habían encontrado el rastro de más ángeles caídos y humanos, así como varios círculos mágicos de alquimia. Sin duda estaban planeando algo muy grande, pero la pregunta era… ¿por qué ahí? ¿Por qué en Kuoh? ¿Y quién estaba detrás de todo?

* * *

 _ **En alguna parte de la ciudad de Kuoh**_

En la base secreta donde se guardaban las [Excaliburs] robadas se encontraban Balba Galilei, Freed Sellzen y el [Cadre] de [Grígori] Kokabiel. Balba, el [Arzobispo Genocida], se encontraba concentrado en el círculo mágico que había creado durante años para poder fusionar las [Excaliburs] que habían robado. [Transparency], [Rapidly] y [Nightmare].

-¿Qué tal vas con el círculo mágico? – preguntó Kokabiel, quien observaba aburrido el circulo.

-Ya casi está terminado. Dentro de varios días estará completado. Por cierto, me he enterado de que las Iglesias Cristianas y el [Cielo] han enviado a varios exorcistas para recuperar los fragmentos. – explicó el anciano.

Obviamente no sabían que Issei e Irina se encontraban en la ciudad buscando dichos fragmentos.

-Bah. Ese idiota de Miguel. ¿En serio cree que unos débiles humanos podrán derrotarme? Menudo idiota. Y yo que esperaba que enviara a alguien más interesante. ¡Freed!

-¿Qué quieres, jefe? – pregunto el albino ex exorcista.

-¿Cómo vas con la eliminación de esos sucios demonios y sus contratistas?

-Bah. Aburrido. No hay nada interesante. No me he encontrado con ninguno de los putos demonios de la zorra pechugona pelirroja ni la tabla de planchar morena. Pero es divertido matar a esos estúpidos pecadores y a los exiliados. – termino de decir Freed con una sonrisa psicópata.

-Tranquilo. Dentro de poco podrás matar a los demonios de ambos sequitos.

-¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Lo estoy deseando! – gritó extasiado para coger su espada y pistola de luz y salir a cazar demonios.

-"Solo un poco más y la guerra volverá." – pensó alegre Kokabiel, viendo a Balba y el círculo mágico.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Kuoh**_

En la sala del Consejo Estudiantil se encontraban reunidas Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri. Ambas habían recibido una llamada de los [Maous], avisándoles de que las Iglesias Cristianas habían enviado a exorcistas a recuperar los fragmentos de [Excalibur] robados, pero no harían nada contra ellas, sus sequitos o los demás estudiantes demonios del lugar.

-Esto es algo muy serio, Rias. – hablo Sona Sitri, próxima heredera de la casa Sitri y presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

-Lo sé, Sona. No me agrada tener a exorcistas por mis calles. Pero, ¿has notado también otras presencias?

-Si. Un arma sacra y un [Sacred Gear]. Son de dos jóvenes que vinieron a la ciudad hace poco. Pero parece que no han hecho nada anormal. Los hemos estado estudiando.

-¿Algo interesante?

Sona asintió.

-Uno es Issei Hyodo. Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeño y luego él se marchó con unos familiares hasta que también murieron… asesinados por demonios exiliados. Luego de eso no se sabe más.

-Pobre. – dijo con lastima.

-La otra es Irina Shidou. Vivió aquí de pequeña, pero luego sus padres se fueron a Inglaterra. Están relacionados con la Iglesia Ortodoxa y es portadora de [Excalibur]. Pero parece ser que se marchó de casa con consentimiento de sus padres. De ahí en adelante poco se sabe.

-Eso es sospechoso.

-Así es. La chica porta un arma sagrada y el chico un [Sacred Gear]. Y no están relacionados con ninguna [Facción] o la Iglesia. No me fio de ellos. Quiero que tu sequito este en guardia. Yo también mantendré alerta al mío.

-Me parece bien. Pero no creo que sean hostiles. No han hecho nada. Ni siquiera se han acercado al instituto.

-Eso espero. Pero lo mejor será seguir vigilándolos.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

Issei e Irina se encontraban en la casa familiar del castaño. En esos dos días no habían conseguido averiguar más sobre el robo de las [Excalibur]. Habían revisado la ciudad en su mayoría, pero no habían encontrado más lugares sospechosos. ¡Ni siquiera habían encontrado la más mínima pista sobre la base principal! Pero algo bueno habían recibido. Según los espías de su [Facción] en las Iglesias Cristianas, los ladrones eran ángeles caídos y cierto ex exorcista... Freed Sellzen. Lo extraño era que esos ángeles caídos no estaban bajo órdenes de Azazel, por lo que suponían que debían de ser ángeles caídos rebeldes. Pero lo que inquieto a ambos humanos fue el nombre del que estaba tras el telón es esta gran operación. Uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos… Kokabiel.

-Kokabiel. – murmuró Irina luego de colgar la llamada de Cao-Cao – Esto es malo. Esto es muuuuuuuy malo.

-Tsk. Uno de los líderes. ¿Azazel piensa declarar la guerra? – se preguntó Issei.

-No creo. Azazel es un estudioso de las [Sacred Gear] y no quiere una guerra de nuevo. No por nada los ángeles caídos fueron los primeros en retirarse de la guerra.

-Entonces… ¿Kokabiel se está revelando a Azazel? ¿Y qué cojones está haciendo este que no evita todo el follón?

-A lo mejor no está enterado… o simplemente no le apetece mover un dedo.

-Pse. Cabronazos. – masculló de mal humor – Si hablamos de enfrentarnos a un [Cadre] y un ángel legendario… entonces lo tendremos complicado. Demasiado. Tú y yo no seremos suficiente. Da igual que yo use mi [Balance Breaker] y tú a [Hauteclere]. Este rival es demasiado para nosotros.

-¿Y a quién avisamos? ¿Cao-Cao? No. A él no podemos. David, Xenovia y Asia están aún combatiendo en Rusia… y parece ser que no acabara pronto la cosa. Arthur y Le Fay están con el [Dragón Blanco].

-Pues entonces llamemos a Drake y Kiba. Y, si con ellos no es suficiente, entonces llamaremos a Cao-Cao, Cristina, Arthur y Le Fay.

-Eso parece. Por cierto, ¿lo has notado?

-Si. Demonios y exorcistas. Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri nos han estado vigilando todo este tiempo, y he podido notar la presencia de varios exorcistas enviados por las Iglesias Cristianas. Hemos hecho bien en evitarlos. – el castaño fijo su vista en los ojos de la castaña – Xenovia, Asia y tu aun sois buscadas por la Iglesia.

-Y lo que menos queremos ahora es enfrentarnos a ellos también. – Se quedó en silencio varios segundos, para después levantarse – Creo que me voy a dar una vuelta.

-Si necesitas ayuda avísame. Yo avisare a Cao-Cao.

-De acuerdo.

XXXXX

Una hora después, Irina aún seguía vagando por la ciudad. La lluvia había empezado a caer, pero parecía no importarle. Por suerte llevaba ropa impermeable y una chaqueta con capucha. La verdad es que no había salido a buscar pistas o enfrentarse contra alguien, pero lo que no espero fue lo siguiente.

SPLASH

Algo le llamo la atención. Un hombre vestido con ropas eclesiásticas había caído al suelo, en un charco. En pocos segundos el agua se volvió roja. Tenía una enorme herida en el estómago, producto de un arma afilada. No respiraba ni se movía. Había fallecido.

KACHIN

Irina transformo su pulsera de la muñeca, [Mimic], en una katana, bloqueando un corte descendente de otra espada. Un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos vestido de sacerdote y con una sonrisa psicópata sujetaba la espada con la que había atacado a Kiba. Lo curioso es que dicha espada expulsaba un gran poder sacro.

-[Excalibur]. – susurro la castaña.

-¡Yahoooooooo! ¡Otro mierdecilla de exorcista para matar! – Gritaba el loco – ¡Y encima portadora de un fragmento! ¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Genial!

-Freed Sellzen. – Miro detalladamente la espada – [Rapidly]

-¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡Espléndido! ¡Estoy muy feliz que voy a llorar! Me estaba aburriendo de cazar sacerdotes, por lo que es un buen momento. Muy bien. Vamos a ver que es más fuerte, si mi [Excalibur]… ¡o la tuya! ¡Tú recompensa será la muerte!

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Ambos empezaron un combate.

CLANG

Habiendo detenido la castaña un golpe descendente del albino, le miro…

Recordaba que en algún momento él fue elogiado, sin embargo se había convertido en eso… un asesino…

-Veo con tristeza ese fragmento de la sagrada espada… - empujando a Freed, mientras convertía a [Mimic] en un látigo y atacaba con él a distancia.

Haciendo que el ex-sacerdote hiciera gala de la velocidad ganada por su espada, esquivando los golpes del látigo.

SCLAP

Se escuchó mientras Freed se detenía, viendo el campo a su alrededor.

-Los golpes fueron para limitar mis movimientos. - miro divertido a la castaña.

-Tu velocidad es un problema. Por suerte no dominas en todo esa habilidad, de lo contrario hubieras continuado moviéndote, ¿no es así? - hablo mirándole sonriente, una sonrisa satisfecha.

Mientras que un gesto de molestia y disgusto apareció en el rostro del exiliado.

KACHIN

Ambos volvieron a chocar sus espadas sagradas, pero algo pasó. Irina tenía su rostro serio y Freed su sonrisa de loco, pero entonces su gesto se volvió serio.

Freed, al notar presencia demoniaca, decidió dar el combate por terminado.

-Nos volveremos a ver… zorrilla.

Empujo a Irina y uso una bomba de luz para desaparecer, dejando a la castaña sola bajo la lluvia. Al notar presencia demoniaca, Irina volvió a transformar a [Mimic] en una pulsera.

Un par de segundos después, el sequito de Rias Gremory hacia presencia a través del círculo mágico de la Casa Gremory. Estos fijaron su vista en la castaña, al igual que ella en ellos.

Los repaso uno a uno. El [Rey], Rias Gremory, la [Reina] Akeno Himejima, la [Torre] Koneko Toujou y el [Peón] John Walker.

La vista de Rias Gremory fue directa hacia el cuerpo del sacerdote que estaba en el suelo, muerto. Sus ojos analizaron el cuerpo muerto y a la castaña. No parecía que hubiera sido ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – le preguntó a Irina.

-Ha sido asesinado por un exorcista callejero.

-Ya veo. – observó el cuerpo y de nuevo a la castaña. Tenía algo pensado, y eso podría aclarar muchas dudas - ¿Podríamos reunirnos más tarde? Tengo la sensación de que vosotros sabéis que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí.

-¿Y por qué motivo deberíamos de colaborar con vosotros?

Rias sonrió levemente.

-Porque mi instinto me dice que aquí está ocurriendo algo muy grande. Un exorcista callejero, ángeles caídos, armas sagradas y un [Sacred Gear]. Obviamente es algo que no podemos ignorar. Vosotros no sois enviados de la Iglesia, así que nuestra duda aumenta.

-…

Irina se quedó mirando a los demonios durante un momento. Con [Hauteclere] podría eliminarlos sin problema alguno… pero quizás aquello pudiera serles de ayuda contra Kokabiel y sus lacayos.

-¿Y bien? Esto puede ser de la forma fácil pero, si te resistes, esto puede ser peligroso y malo para ti y tu compañero.

Irina apretó los dientes. Si bien podía hacerles frente fácilmente, esto solo empeoraría las cosas para ambos. Y si cedía eso no le aseguraba salir libre de cualquier cosa…

- _Ser arrogante cuando solo eres un demonio de [Clase Alta] por tu poder… es algo que puede costarte caro si amenazas a la persona equivocada… demonio de la familia Gremory…_ \- una voz se escuchó por todos lados, la voz de un joven, confundiendo a los demonios pero para la castaña esta era completamente familiar.

Entonces un fuerte pulso mágico se sintió por toda la zona, y de repente las sombras comenzaron a moverse por sí mismas, hasta que estas quedaron debajo de la castaña y los demonios… habiendo formado una plataforma de oscuridad.

-¿Piensas que puedes asustar a un demonio como yo? Veamos qué tan larga es tu lengua cuando pruebes mi poder. - arrojando un esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción].

Sin embargo varias hojas de espadas plateadas con betas negras salieron desde la plataforma de oscuridad y cortaron sin falla aquella esfera, y rápidamente las mismas sombras atraparon los fragmentos de esta y los redujeron a nada.

- _[Poder de la Destrucción]. Un poder peligroso que reduce todo lo que toca a nada. Claro cualquier cosa física. Bien entrenado, incluso la magia y cosas similares sin materia física, como el alma, que serían incorpóreas serian afectados. Pero tu nivel no es tan elevado. En serio seria problemático si estuvieras al mismo nivel que tu hermano, pero no es así, quédate quieta. Es una advertencia por cortesía. -_ Haciendo una breve pausa _\- ¿Hermana, estas bien?_

-Fiuch, gracias pequeño Drake. Llegaste en el momento justo. Veo que te llamo a tiempo. - agradeció la castaña.

Era obvio que quien había aparecido de repente era un aliado o compañero de la chica, y que además era poderoso, además de aparentemente ser su hermano.

La pelirroja se quedó observando las sombras, intentando averiguar cómo había podido neutralizar su poder. Aunque quien fuera tenía razón. Su poder no era tan elevado como para destruir lo incorpóreo… y esas sombras lo eran. Era un poder interesante.

-Por el momento no puedes derrotarme, Rias Gremory. - fue el comentario de otra persona, y apareciendo desde la oscuridad ahora hacia acto de presencia un joven rubio de la misma edad que la castaña.

-Y otro apareció. Jefa, debemos de ponernos serios. - anuncio la chica de cabellera oscura, al tiempo que su mano se rodeaba de algunos rayos amarillos.

Y con esa declaración al instante de las sombras cientos de picos salían y varios de estos estaban tan afilados como la más peligrosa de las espadas. Todos ellos quedando a milímetros de los cuerpos de los demonios aprisionándolos e impidiéndoles el movimiento, varios de estos tenían en jaque los puntos vitales de los demonios, a milímetros de cortarlos o empalarlos. Tan solo esperaba a que se moviesen tan solo un centímetro.

A pesar de todo, Rias mantenía su porte, al igual que su [Reina]. John observaba sin entender. Koneko tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no se movía.

-Ara ara. Parece que nos han atrapado. Ufufufú. – se rio Akeno.

-Un solo movimiento en falso y mi compañero acabara con la vida de tus sirvientes. Escucha bien princesa Gremory, no buscamos problemas, así que no los busques tú también. - fue el comentario de Kiba.

Como superior inmediato de ambos presentes ponía en alerta a la heredera Gremory.

-No buscamos problemas. Pero obviamente no voy a dejar que vaguéis por mi territorio libremente.

FLICK

Un nuevo pilar de sombras creció hacia adelante, deteniéndose a centímetros del rostro del pelirrojo demonio Gremory. Esta ni se inmutó. Debían admitir que tenía valor, como era de esperar de la heredera Gremory.

- _¿Tu territorio dices? Jajaja, que divertido. Pero oye, demonio de pacotilla, que quede claro algo desde ya. Este lugar, este mundo, le pertenece a los humanos. Que no se te olvide. Tu lugar está en el [Inframundo], así que deja de ser arrogante. Podría matarte ahora, pero eso causaría problemas mayores. Pero eso no quita que pueda darte una lección de humildad._

La voz de esa persona era tranquila pero esta denotaba un fuerte instinto asesino bien escondido bajo esa tranquilidad.

FLICK-FLICK

Haciendo crecer más picos de oscuridad cerca de los cuerpos de los demonios y de la demonio pelirroja, todos ellos afilados y peligrosos.

-Cálmate Drake. Estoy seguro que la princesa Gremory entendió. Aun así debo de preguntar, ¿cuáles son tus asuntos con nosotros? ¿Por qué razón retenías a nuestra compañera? Dependiendo de tu respuesta actuare. - el tono del rubio era serio, además de que ahora una corriente de aire frio comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente.

Haciendo que la respiración de ellos fuese visible por el vaho que salía por sus bocas.

La temperatura había bajado repentinamente muchos grados.

Y en vez de lluvia ahora era nieve el que caía sobre los presentes.

-Eso es simple. En mi territorio ha habido bastante actividad inusual. Ángeles caídos moviéndose y también humanos. Quiero saber si ella tenía algo que ver con ello. – respondió la pelirroja serenamente.

-Tal vez si tal vez no. en todo caso, Rias Gremory, estoy seguro que has estado vigilándole a ella y mí otro compañero.

-Así es. Para saber qué es lo que planeaban. Desde que ellos aparecieron pude sentir claramente la presencia de una espada sagrada y de un poderoso [Sacred Gear]. eran obvias sus firmas de energía, y dos firmas mágicas fuertes justo después de que aparecieron varias otras de nivel medio, obviamente quería saber que pasaba en mi ciudad.

- _En serio le gusta pensar que es suya ¿eh?_ – con diversión hablaba el usuario de oscuridad.

-Si es así, una reunión hubiera sido suficiente, y no tener que recurrir a la intimidación. Sabes que algo como esto podría ser tomado como una acción hostil ¿verdad?

-Puede sonar extraño de mí, pero la princesa tiene razón, al menos le daré eso. Una reunión por nuestra parte seria el camino más lógico a seguir. - propuso la castaña.

-Por más que odie estar a menos de diez metros de cualquier demonio, tiene razón. Una reunión es necesaria para aclarar malos entendidos. - apareciendo de la oscuridad envuelto en oscuridad aparecía ahora un joven adolescente de cabellos negros con betas rojas.

Una desordenada cola de caballo alta, así como una trenza que bajaba por su lado izquierdo, un chico de unos quince años apenas, con ojos azules rasgados como zafiros, ojos de una serpiente y una expresión tranquila pero que denotaba el más puro instinto.

-Es raro ver que accedas y más tratándose de demonios. - comento Kiba sonriéndole al que recién aparecía.

-Estoy siendo racional, ¿o quieres que actué salvaje y despedace a estos demonios? - cambiando repentinamente su expresión y mostrando una sonrisa salvaje y dejando escapar una gran cantidad de instinto asesino, el cual bajo la temperatura aún más, alcanzando a convertir la nieve en pequeños fragmentos de hielo más grandes, pero sin llegar a granizo.

-Tienes razón. Cálmate. Solo hemos venido a recoger a Irina. - con calma pero algo de autoridad pidió el rubio, a los cual el pelinegro sonrió con calma nuevamente y suspiro, haciendo que la temperatura volviese a la normalidad.

-Debes de aprender a controlarte jovencito. - con reproche la castaña comenzaba a pellizcar la mejilla del adolescente menor, a lo cual por el dolor este agitaba los brazos frenéticamente intentando liberarse.

-Wo jientu nou lo wulgo a hacel ( _Lo siento no lo vuelvo a hacer_ ). - ante este acto los demás miraban con pena ajena al que hasta hace un instante parecía ser un asesino, y ahora como un niño que podía ser fácilmente reprendido era castigado.

-Bien. Bastan ustedes dos. Ahora Rias Gremory, si son nuestras intenciones las que quieres saber, pues hablaremos. Nos reuniremos en una hora. ¿Te parece bien eso? - con eso dicho la castaña dejaba de la lado el castigo del pelinegro y miraba atentamente la reacción de los demás demonios.

-Bien. Nos reuniremos dentro de una hora. - respondió la heredera luego de contemplar la respuesta un momento

-Perfecto. Venid a la escuela. Nos reuniremos allí. Hasta entonces adiós. Drake, vámonos. - pidió eso ultimo el rubio.

-Manda. - y chasqueando los dedos los tres adolescentes fueron envueltos en un domo de oscuridad el cual desapareció de la misma manera que apareció y con ello los humanos.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas? ¿Qué clase de poder loco tienen? Incluso el enano se ve que era fuerte. - murmuro preocupado John - Jefa…

-Pensar que alguien podría rechazar de esa manera mi poder…. Son chicos interesantes. Vamos, debemos de informarle de esto a Sona. - y con esas palabras todos los demonios se fueron del lugar con dirección al instituto.

XXXXX

PULSO

Apareciendo de las sombras en un domo de sombras, llegaban entonces el grupo de tres adolescentes justo enfrente de la que alguna vez fue la casa de su compañero castaño y que ahora usarían de base de paso.

-Valla nada mal para una base de paso. Me pido usar el baño primero quiero quitarme un poco el cansancio del viaje. - pidió el pelinegro caminando hacia la entrada.

-Está bien. Ve primero. Nosotros hablaremos con Issei. - dándole el alcance la castaña abrió la puerta e ingresaron, al instante Kiba les siguió.

-Debemos de acordar algunas cosas, así que no hay prisa. - dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de sí, caminando ellos a la sala, mientras Drake fue al baño siguiendo las indicaciones de la castaña.

El castaño llego poco después de que los tres ya estuvieran reunidos en la sala, discutiendo los puntos a discutir en la reunión que comenzaría en unos minutos.

El castaño se mostró nervioso ante ello. Esa reunión podría ser beneficiosa, pero… ¿y si era una trampa? No lo creía. Esos demonios no asesinaban así porque sí. Lo había comprobado. Además, si se llevara a cabo un enfrentamiento… con la ayuda de Drake y Kiba su seguridad estaba garantizada. Pero no era del todo seguro, muy probablemente tendrían que recurrir a las píldoras de Drake para reponerse en visto de que Asia no estaba cerca.

-[Compañero, creo que sería recomendable ir. Tenéis más que ganar que perder] – dio su opinión Ddraig, en voz alta.

-[Concuerdo con Ddraig. si bien las cartas que tienen les garantizan la victoria, esta también tendría repercusiones, y ahora tendrían al [Inframundo] tras de ustedes] - quien hablo fue Thanatos.

-Coincido con ellos. – asintió Irina – Los beneficios serían mayores que las pérdidas. No hay nada de qué preocuparnos ¿verdad? Estamos todos juntos así que estaremos bien… de algún modo.

Las palabras de la chica calmaron un poco los ánimos, sinceramente querían evitar cualquier enfrentamiento con los demonios de ser posible, y una reunión con ellos era lo más lógico para evitar las acciones hostiles entre ellos.

* * *

 _ **Sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto – una hora después**_

Los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto y los integrantes del Consejo Estudiantil estaban reunidos en el salón del club de Rias Gremory. Sona junto con Rias estaban sentadas frente a los cuatro humanos. Tres de ellos se encontraba en el sofá que daba la espalda a las ventanas y un poco atrás sentado con tranquilidad en el alfeizar de la ventana se encontraba el pelinegro, con los ojos cerrados, él era el menos cómodo en la sala, por eso mantenía la mayor distancia posible de los demonios. Sus compañeros sabían de ello y por ello no dijeron nada.

Akeno y Tsubaki estaban cada una al lado de su ama, ambas mostraban una gran confianza. El resto de los sequitos, tanto de la joven Gremory como de la joven Sitri, estaban ubicados atrás, según el lugar de su ama.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de demonios presentes, tanto Issei como Irina, Kiba y Drake se mantenían tranquilos, pero con la guardia alta, en especial este último, no hace falta decir que ganas de degollar a los demonios no le faltan.

Al ver que nadie hablaba, Irina tomo la palabra.

-Bueno, ¿podemos empezar? Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-Por supuesto. – Hablo Rias – Solo queremos saber el motivo del por qué estáis aquí. Obviamente no venís como estudiantes, por lo que la duda nos corroe. Pero parece ser que tenéis que ver con los recientes asesinatos de humanos contratistas y demonios exiliados.

-Me temo que estáis equivocados. Ninguno de nosotros cuatro tenemos que ver con esos asesinatos. Eso lo ha provocado un exorcista callejero. El mismo que ha asesinado a ese sacerdote.

-Entonces, ¿sabéis cuál es el motivo por el cual hay en nuestro territorio ángeles caídos y exorcistas callejeros? – preguntó Sona con seriedad.

-Puf. Otra con complejo de superioridad. - bufo con tranquilidad el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de disgusto de los demás demonios, pero poco le importaba.

-Cálmate Drake. Disculpen a mi compañero. Le es difícil mantenerse calmado con demonios alrededor. Continuemos. - pidió el rubio con tranquilidad, mientras daba una leve mirada a su compañero que únicamente negó con la cabeza y continuo con su expresión tranquila.

Irina miro a Issei para preguntarle, pero lo que vio no le gusto en absoluto. El castaño se encontraba babeando, observando lujuriosamente el cuerpo de los demonios con pechonalidad… entiéndase Rias, Akeno, Tsubaki…

Un tic apareció en la ceja de la castaña, por lo que le dio un buen pellizco en el brazo.

-¡Ay! ¡Irina, no me pellizques! – exclamó, acariciándose el brazo.

-Ise, estamos en algo importante.

-¿?

-Ahhh. No tienes remedio. – suspiro – Veréis… - miro a ambas herederas demoniacas - Recientemente varios fragmentos de la espada sagrada [Excalibur] que se encontraban en las bases de la Iglesia Católica del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa fueron robadas.

-Hay un miembro de mi séquito que no está al tanto de que es la [Excalibur]… ¿te importaría continuar mientras explicas que es? - pregunto Rias, mirando a su [Peón].

-Por supuesto. La verdadera [Excalibur] fue destruida en la anterior gran guerra entre las [Facciones Judeo-Cristianas]. Los fragmentos fueron recolectados y se les dio una nueva forma mediante alquimia. Fueron transformados en siete espadas. La espada que llevo es [Excalibur Mimic]. La mía es [Excalibur Mimic]. – enseño la pulsera plateada que tomo forma de katana - Puedo cambiar su forma en la que desee, esta habilidad es bastante útil para transportarla. Al igual que esta, cada [Excalibur] tiene una habilidad única.

-Entonces, ¿qué tienen que ver las [Excalibur] robadas con este lugar? ¿Y cómo sabéis sobre eso si no sois afiliados del [Cielo] o la Iglesia? - pregunto Sona con su típica seriedad.

Rias estaba igual que Sona. Issei al verlas no podía negar que sentía algo de admiración. No cualquiera puede estar serio hablando frente a una persona que lleva esa espada, aun menos si son demonios o ángeles caídos.

-El cómo lo sabemos es información confidencial. Pero estamos aquí para recuperar los fragmentos robados. Cada Iglesia tenía la posesión de uno de los fragmentos. – explico Issei, intentando no dejarse llevar por la lujuria en un momento tan tenso como ese - Un fragmento de [Excalibur] fue robada de cada Iglesia. Quienes lo hicieron escaparon a Japón y las trajeron a este pueblo. – termino de explicar.

-Parece que nuestro territorio está lleno de incidentes. Así que, ¿quiénes son los culpables? – pregunto Rias.

-Sea como sea… este asunto ahora nos concierne a nosotros… hemos expuesto uno de nuestros objetivos…y como ya habrán deducido espero…

-Los ladrones pertenecen a [Grígori]. – dijo Irina, continuando con lo que Drake iba a decir.

Rias junto con Sona abrieron mucho los ojos, la mayoría en el salón estaban sorprendidos por escuchar eso.

-¿Las espadas sagradas fueron robadas por la organización de los ángeles caídos? No creo que sea un error. Seguramente los ángeles caídos tienen interés en ellas, y a los demonios que rigen en este momento, esas espadas no representan interés alguno. - comento Sona.

-Conocemos al culpable. Aquel que ordeno el robo de las [Excaliburs]. Kokabiel, uno de los [Cadres] de [Grígori]. - terminó de explicar Issei.

-Kokabiel... uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivió a las guerras anteriores desde tiempos antiguos. Nunca pensé escuchar el nombre de uno de los que aparecen en la Biblia. - dijo Rias.

-Así es un enemigo formidable, y tiene planes para esta ciudad. Movilizo fuerzas con poder de batalla considerable. Un verdadero problema. - continuo el rubio dando una miraba a las herederas.

-Al parecer las Iglesias Cristianas han enviado a sacerdotes y exorcistas para recuperarlas, pero sin éxito alguno. – Drake fijo su vista en Rias un momento – El que viste fue la última víctima. El que se encarga de matarlos es un exorcista callejero, Freed Sellzen.

-Y si vosotros no estáis relacionados con la iglesia… ¿qué hacéis aquí? – pregunto Sona.

-También queremos recuperarlas. Esos fragmentos están en manos muy peligrosas. Nuestro deber es evitar una nueva guerra. Evitar el derramamiento de sangre de inocentes por supuesto… - hablo el pelinegro concentrándose en las reacciones de todos los demonios.

-¿Vuestro deber? ¿Quiénes sois exactamente?

-Nadie. Solo unos humanos que quieren recuperar algo y evitar otra guerra que podría generar víctimas inocentes. Pero supongo que ese pensamiento es también vuestro, ¿verdad? Está claro quién es nuestro enemigo y nos supera en gran medida debo decir. - con diversión hablaba Issei que recibía un asentimiento silencioso de sus compañeros.

-Eso es cierto. - con tranquilidad agregaba Kiba.

-Pero igual que dudáis de nosotros… nosotros dudamos de vosotros. – la mirada de Issei se volvió filosa.

Y al igual que él, la mirada de Drake también se fijó en todos ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres? - confusa preguntó la heredera pelinegra.

-¿Quién dice que no estáis aliados con los caídos? Sería beneficioso para ambas [Facciones], ¿verdad? Además, ¿por qué no habéis hecho algún intento de detenerlos? – pregunto con voz venenosa el pelinegro… al tiempo que sus ojos parecían aún más los de una serpiente, resplandeciendo malignamente.

Los demonios parecieron indignados ante esas preguntas.

-¿Qué es esa forma de hablar? ¿Acaso creen que nos aliaremos con los ángeles caídos? -dijo molesta Rias.

-¿Quizás que hagamos equipos con ellos para hacerle algo a los fragmentos de [Excalibur]? -dijo algo exaltada Sona.

-Es una posibilidad. ¿Acaso no habéis pensado vosotros que nosotros estaríamos aliados con ellos? - con diversión y burla hablaba el pelinegro.

-El pensamiento no es ajeno a nosotros. Había que contemplar todos los escenarios y ese es uno de ellos. - agregaba el rubio sonriente.

-Es como dicen. Existía la posibilidad, y teníamos que estar completamente seguros de que no era así. Estoy seguro que era de la misma manera de ustedes para nosotros, ¿verdad? - con una sonrisa divertida terminaba el castaño.

Ambas herederas no dijeron nada, pues lo pensaban.

-Drake, Issei y Kiba tienen razón. Es cierto que los demonios y ángeles caídos se beneficiarían si una de las espadas sagradas fuera destruida. Un duro golpe para las Iglesias Cristianas y para el [Cielo]. Es por eso que pedimos y esperamos que no colaboren con Kokabiel ni quienes estén con él. No sé si lo están o no. Supongo que vuestro orgullo de demonios os lo impide. Solo queríamos dejarlo claro. Lamento si mis compañeros les insultaron o dañaron su orgullo. – dijo finalmente Irina.

Todos los demonios se asombraron ante esas palabras.

-Aceptamos las disculpas. – Hablo Sona – Pero aun así queremos dejarlo claro. Tanto Rias Gremory como yo, Sona Sitri, no formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca, en el nombre de nuestros clanes. Nunca haríamos nada que manche el nombre de nuestros clanes o los [Maou]

-Me alegra escuchar eso. En serio que me alegra. – sonrió la castaña.

El ambiente se calmó un poco. Tanto Rias como Sona suavizaron sus rostros.

-Entonces, ¿solo vosotros para recuperar las [Excalibur] de las manos de uno de los líderes de los ángeles caídos? Que imprudente. Es un casi un suicidio. - dijo Rias, pasando la mirada por los cuatro adolescentes.

-Es un suicidio. - rectifico Sona.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a morir?- pregunto Rias.

-No vamos a morir, ni estamos dispuestos a ello. – dijo Issei – Además, subestimarnos es algo que ese pajarraco debe de pensar dos veces si quiere salir vivo, eso sin contar que ahora sabemos que vosotros no estáis aliados con Kokabiel y su grupo, así que menos enemigos.

-…

Ambas herederas se quedaron cayadas. Un dato interesante, sin duda, cuatro humanos desafiarían a un [Cadre].

-Ya está todo dicho. No tenemos nada más que hacer aquí. - con tranquilidad se levantaba Drake quien era el que más quería salir de ese lugar lo antes posible.

-Entonces ya nos vamos.

-¿Así que no van a tomar su té? – pregunto con educación Akeno.

-No la necesitamos.

Issei rechazó la oferta con su mano.

-Nos vemos.

Al final ambos salieron por la puerta, luego del viejo edificio y finalmente del instituto.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno. Pues creo que no nos ha ido mal, ¿no crees? – sonrió Irina, contagiando al castaño y a sus otros compañeros, sobre todo al pelinegro quien se relajó un poco.

* * *

 _ **Base de la Facción - unas horas antes**_

Desde la base de la [Facción de la Humanidad], Cao-Cao había recibido la llamada de Issei. El asunto se había puesto bastante feo. Al final acabo llamando a Kiba y Drake, los cuales fueron como refuerzos a la ciudad nipona.

Y, si la cosa iba bien, Kiba podría terminar ese asunto que tantos años había mantenido sin terminar.

Mientras se encontraba sentado consideraba todos los posibles escenarios que podrían darse en este evento…

TOC-TOC

Alguien llamo a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante, está abierto. - anuncio a quien abría la puerta ante la respuesta del pelinegro.

Y por la puerta entraba ahora un adolescente rubio y después de él uno más bajo de estatura de cabello negro con betas rojas.

-Oh Kiba, Drake. Eso fue rápido. Espero no haberos molestado.

-No pasa nada. Estaba entrenando y ya había terminado cuando me mandaste a llamar. - quien hablaba era Kiba Yuuto, portador del [Sacred Gear] [Sword Birth] el cual le permite crear cualquier espada demoniaca que él se imagine.

-Estaba por llamar a Shirley con respecto a los vampiros en Rusia y pedir sus próximos movimientos. - quien hablaba ahora era Drake, portador del [Sacred Gear] [Darkness Storm] el cual le permite controlar la oscuridad a su alrededor y del anillo espiritual de la serpiente de hielo el cual le confiere poderes sobre el hielo.

-Oh es cierto, la información de ella nos fue de mucha ayuda. Agradécele de mi parte la siguiente vez que la veas. - con una sonrisa Cao-Cao agradecía la información proporcionada por una vieja amiga del pelinegro menor.

-Preferiría no verla un tiempo. Tratar con ella por teléfono ya es difícil. No creo que sea bueno para mi salud mental verla en persona después de apenas dos semanas. - riendo nerviosamente para terminar con un suspiro cansado.

-Es solo contigo que se porta así. Con todos los demás ella es bastante agradable. - con una sonrisa forzada el rubio intentaba animar al adolescente de cabello negro.

Shirley una vampiresa rubia, quien les proporciona información sobre los movimientos de criaturas míticas y cualquier otro movimiento en el mundo oculto al este de Europa.

-Bueno dejemos eso de momento. Ahora lo que necesito es que contactes con Akame. Necesitamos información sobre [Grígori] lo más pronto posible. - el pelinegro mayor cambio su semblante por uno serio, a lo cual ambos asintieron y agravaron un poco sus expresiones.

-Akame está en el [Inframundo]. No hay mejor momento que ahora. Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? - con tranquilidad el adolescente menor iba y se sentaba en la silla al frente del pelinegro.

-Es sencillo. Kiba siéntate también por favor. - pidió Cao-Cao.

-Con tu permiso. - sentándose en la silla libre a la derecha de Drake.

-Como ambos saben, en este momento David junto con Xenovia, Asia y un grupo de elite están en una misión en Rusia, otro equipo se encuentra en , por lo cual los miembros disponibles de elite serian ustedes.

-Así que este asunto es en serio problemático. - dedujo el menor de los tres.

-Es como dices. Es un asunto que requiere miembros con poder de batalla considerable. Issei e Irina no serán suficientes. No podrán contra un [Cadre].

-De acuerdo. Primero que nada déjame ver qué información puedo pedir a Akame. Espera, es cierto. Miren aquí. - extendiendo su mano y presentando delante de él un círculo mágico y de este dos folders de color negro aparecía y lanzaba el mismo hacia su superior y compañero que con habilidad los atrapaban.

Abriéndolos y viendo los documentos, abriendo ligeramente los ojos por la detallada información que ahí se leía.

-Esto es… - murmuraba algo intranquilo el pelinegro mayor, al solo contemplar los escenarios que se podrían dar

-Preocupante. - termino de decir Kiba mientras miraba a Drake - ¿Esta información de cuándo es?

-De apenas dos días. Akame intercepto a un mensajero de Kokabiel. Logro sacarle información valiosa, sin embargo hoy me envió la confirmación de ese equipo.

-No es nada bueno. No es para nada bueno. Ángeles caídos de [Clase Media]… incluso cuatro de [Clase Alta]. Todos con un poder ofensivo de categoría A, y los de clase alta de categoría S… Kokabiel… Y Azazel ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿En serio busca iniciar una guerra?

-Con nuestros recursos actuales es imposible hacerle frente si todo [Grígori] viene por nosotros. Esto es un problema.

-En realidad no es así. De la información de Akame, Kokabiel está moviéndose por su cuenta. Esos ángeles caídos que van a la ciudad, todos ellos son de su grupo personal, leales a él. [Grígori] no sabe nada hasta donde sé. - aclaro de inmediato el pelinegro menor la situación del grupo movilizado.

-Pero están moviendo una fuerza de ataque considerable. - cuestiono el rubio.

-Es cierto Kiba. Pero sabiendo que Azazel prefiere estudiar los [Sacred Gear] a pelear. ¿Recuerdas como intento por todos los medios hacer que tanto Issei, tú o Drake fueran con él? - comento Cao-Cao.

-Te pediré por favor Cao-Cao… por favor no me recuerdes eso… trato de olvidar ese día… - con aura depresiva de repente mientras Kiba le miraba con una expresión y sonrisa complicada al igual que el pelinegro mayor.

-C-co-como sea. Ejem, continuemos. - tratando de olvidar un poco la situación en la que de repente se habían puesto los tres – Entonces, ¿lo que quieres decir es Kokabiel ha traicionado a Azazel y los otros líderes?

-Según tengo entendido así es. Pero según sabe Akame, bien podría ser que Azazel está haciendo de la vista gorda a propósito. Quizás sea para deshacerse de los revoltosos de una vez por todas. Aunque…

-Aunque su manera no es la más adecuada. No cuando el mundo humano entra en juego. - apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos, hablo el pelinegro mayor.

-No hay que pensar demasiado Cao-Cao. Sabemos que es lo que sigue. Tan solo da la orden oiremos y detendremos a este desgraciado. Además Issei, Kiba e Irina también irán. Si algo pasa, me asegurare de atrapar a Kokabiel sea como sea. - eso último, fue dicho por Drake con suma frialdad y determinación…

-Tu… Drake no estarás hablando de…

-De ninguna manera. – negó con rotundidad Cao-Cao.

-Soy un soldado Cao-Cao… ¿lo olvidaste? " _proteger a la humanidad del mal… luchar las batallas que no pueden luchar… cuidarles desde las sombras… ese es nuestro deber…_ ".

-Así es. Pero no pienso dejar que mis compañeros pongan en juego su vida siempre y cuando no sea excesivamente necesario.

-Descuida. No tengo planeado morir, pero eso no quiere decir que no esté listo para ello, pero sobre todo, no moriré no sin antes cargarme a toda la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous]. - eso ultimo hizo resplandecer sus ojos azules como si de fuego se tratase.

-No cambias esos pensamientos autodestructivos aun… Me pregunto si debo de hablarle a David para que vuelva a asesorar tus entrenamientos de nuevo. - eso más pareció una amenaza que un comentario.

-Hazlo si quieres, pero tanto tu como él o cualquiera en el grupo conoce a la perfección mi objetivo. Es cierto que detesto la idea de todo lo sobrenatural, pero gracias a ti y a David he comprendido que no todo es igual. - sonriendo un poco más tranquilo.

-A veces pienso que solo fanfarroneas. - fue el comentario que hizo que el pelinegro casi cayera del asiento.

-Co-como sea. El punto es que mi pensamiento ha cambiado, pero jamás dejare la meta que me trace tiempo atrás. Matare a todos y cada uno de esos demonios. Hasta entonces no moriré, despreocúpate.

-No puedo decirte que no a eso, ni hacerte cambiar tu meta, pero esta es tu orden. Ve, y tú también Kiba, y sobre todo ambos no mueran. ¿Me han escuchado bien?

-Los reportes. Las [Excalibur] están de por medio. Sabes que tengo cuentas pendientes con quienes les quieren dar un mal uso. Así que eso será un poco difícil. - esta vez era el rubio quien lo sentía.

-Pienso que puede haber una revuelta justo delante mi ahora.

-Despreocúpate un poco. Nada pasara. Además olvidas que alguien puede regañarlo a él si sobre pasa. - sonriendo divertido el rubio tenía en mente a cierta pelinegra.

-Traidor. Prometiste no decirle nada. - señalando a Kiba disgustado.

-Si sigues con eso se lo diré. Además de eso, llamare a toda la compañía y te pondrá como cocinero principal. Y sabes lo que pasa cuando los chicos pasan hambre ¿verdad? - sonriendo lobunamente Cao-Cao se sentaba cruzando los brazos.

-Tu… te detesto… - termino con eso sentándose murmurando algunas cosas por lo bajo.

-Pero eso te mantendrá con vida. Bien como sea, estas son sus órdenes. Ahora vayan a Kuoh, apoyen a Issei e Irina, sometan a Kokabiel y exterminen a las fuerzas restantes. ¿Han entendido?

-¡Como ordenes! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo ambos.

-Pueden retirarse. Le Fay os espera con un circulo de transporte, partirán de inmediato. - y con esas palabras ambos asentían y se iban de ahí, con miradas que solo denotaban determinación y seguridad.

* * *

 _ **Varios días después**_

Han pasado varios días desde la reunión con los demonios y la llegada de Kiba y Drake.

Actualmente, el grupo de búsqueda, se encontraba en el parque de la ciudad.

-Ningún progreso hoy. - dijo Drake – Han pasado muchos días y no hemos encontrado o escuchado nada. Es desesperante por no decir también aburrido.

-No hay que desesperarse. La paciencia es una virtud. – comentó Irina.

-Llevo a un dragón dentro de mí. La paciencia no va conmigo. - respondió secamente.

-Issei también lleva a uno, y más poderoso, y es más paciente que tú.

Jaque Mate.

Entonces empezó a sonar un móvil. El pelinegro de mechas rojas miro a la castaña, la cual estaba buscando su móvil. Miro el número y contesto.

-¿Dime?

-*Irina, escucha, he encontrado al exorcista Freed.* - la voz al otro lado era la de Issei.

-¿Dónde? – su cara se tornó seria.

-*En el polígono industrial abandonado de la ciudad. Otra vez aquí…*

-Entiendo. Vamos de inmediato.

-*Bien.*

PI

-¿Quién era?

-Ise. Parece que le ha encontrado, avísale a Kiba.

Empezaron a correr a través de la ciudad hasta llegar al polígono industrial abandonado mientras el pelinegro de mechas rojas llamaba al rubio.

* * *

 _ **Polígono industrial abandonado**_

El dúo había llegado. Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que sintieron un gran instinto asesino. Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Mierdecilla a la planchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KACHIN

Pero alguien había detenido la estocada de Freed. Kiba había aparecído, sosteniendo una espada demoniáca en su mano.

-Freed. – Susurró Irina.

-¿Esa voz, Irina-chan? ¿Bueno, no es esta una reunión extraña? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has sido capaz de liberar más poder? ¿Está bien que te mate ahora? – pregunto excitado.

-Jejeje. Locos como tu son divertidos. – comento sarcástico Issei, acercándose al cuarteto.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Has venido a que te mate? - siendo empujado de inmediato por el rubio, y de inmediato se puso en guardia, lamiendo la hoja de la espada

-He venido a darle una paliza a tu jefe ¿Dónde está tu amo, esclavo sexual? – pregunto con burla.

-¡Yo no soy el esclavo sexual de nadie, putón! - chilló el albino.

-¿Por qué lo niegas?

-Un momento, sois muchos. ¡Esto no es justo! Eres una cobarde, Irina-chan. ¿Vienes con tus amigos? - exclamó el albino.

-¿Muchos? Que yo sepa, esclavo sexual, aquí somos cuatro. ¿Muchos para ti? – sonrió burlón el castaño.

Kiba se precipitó con rapidez. Iba hacia Freed con ahora dos espadas demoníacas.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-Así que no es sólo el [Saint Draft], ya veo. Al tener múltiples espadas demoníacas. ¿Eres el poseedor de una [Sword Birth], tal vez? Guau. Eres culpable de tener un [Sacred Gear] raro, ¿sabes? - Freed parecía que estaba disfrutando – Pero... ¡las espadas demoníacas no pueden ser un desafío contra mi [Excalibur]!

KACHIN

CRASH

Las espadas demoniacas de Kiba se rompieron cuando Freed golpeo con fuerza con la [Excalibur], pero volvió a crear espadas demoníacas.

-Kiba ¿Quieres recibir mi poder? – preguntó Issei.

-Todavía puedo seguir.

-¿Te hecho una mano? – preguntó Irina.

-No hace falta.

-¡Dejaos de palabrería! ¡Tú vas a morir! ¡Todos vais a morir, ¿sabéis?! ¡Vais a morir! ¡Sólo morir!

Freed salto contra Kiba, el cual trató de bloquearlo al hacer aparecer las espadas demoníacas alrededor de la zona, pero la [Excalibur] que sostenía Freed, que estaba cubierta de un color blanco azulado, rompió las espadas de Kiba en un solo golpe.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

-¡[Sword Birth]!

Con ese grito empezaron a salir espadas alrededor de toda la zona. Freed hizo un ruido con la lengua, y luego comenzó a romper las espadas demoníacas que van a él.

CRASH-CRASH-CRASH-CRASH

Kiba desaparecido con su espada demoníaca tan pronto como encontró con una abertura. Freed siguió el movimiento de Kiba con los ojos. Junto con el sonido del viento, había una espada demoníaca en dirección al cuello de Freed. Kiba lanzó una de las espadas demoníacas cuando estaba usando la espada demoníaca como una ruta de pie.

-¡Ese es un truco de circo bueno! ¡Eres un puto maricón podrido!

CRASH-CRASH

Freed destrozo las espadas demoníacas una tras otra con una expresión de emoción.

-¡Mi [Excalibur] es [Excalibur Rapidly]! ¡En términos de velocidad, no va a perder nunca!

La espada sagrada empezó a liberar poder sacro y comenzó a vibrar en la punta, y luego desapareció.

-¡No está funcionando! – gritó Kiba.

CRASH

La espada demoníaca que tenía en ambas manos se destruyó.

-¡Muere!

La espada de Freed iba en dirección a Kiba pero…

KACHIN

Irina había bloqueado el ataque de Freed con [Mimic].

-Lo siento Freed, pero no puedo dejar que te cargues a mi amigo.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-¡Kiba, se puede saber que cojones haces! – le grito el Drake - ¡Como sigas así la palmas, y ten por seguro que antes de que Cao-Cao me eche la bronca te revivo y te mato personalmente, así que actúa con sensatez de una puta vez!

-Me cuesta, pero también es conveniente acabar con tu vida aquí. Todavía hay dos [Excaliburs] más que fueron robadas. Me pregunto si los otros dos fragmentos serán fuertes. – dijo Kiba con una cara seria.

El rubio volvió a crear dos espadas demoniacas, listo para seguir luchando.

-[Sword Birth]. Es un [Sacred Gear] que puede tener un número infinito de espadas en función de su poseedor.

Cerca de Freed apareció un anciano de unos sesenta años. Tenía el pelo grisáceo con canas y una barba del mismo color. También llevaba una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Eres tú viejo Balba?

-Ya me preguntaba yo cuando iba a aparecer el viejo. – susurro Drake mientras miraba al anciano. Preparándose para invocar a su más reciente adquisición.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la palabra de Freed.

-¡Balba Galilei! – grito con ira Kiba.

Ese viejo era el cabecilla del proyecto _'Espada Sagrada'_ en el cual él había estado involucrado de pequeño.

Drake, Issei e Irina por fin hallaron la respuesta que les faltaba. Kokabiel, Freed y Balba Galilei. Ahora los cabecillas estaban descubiertos.

-Freed. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aún no eres capaz de utilizar la espada sagrada perfectamente. – Suspiro el anciano – Solo concéntrate.

-¡Sí, sí!

Freed comenzó a concentrarse, reunió una gran aura y la espada comenzó a brillar con más fuerza. Freed miro con una sonrisa psicópata a Kiba e Irina, retándolos. El espíritu de lucha del albino seguía muy latente. Aun quería pelear, pero entonces noto otras dos presencias.

-¡Voy a escapar ahora! La próxima vez que nos encontremos… ¡será el momento de nuestra batalla final!

-¡Yo no te dejaré escapar! – Exclamo Kiba - ¡Freed Sellzen! ¡Balba Galilei!

Entonces Freed sacó algo de uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Era una bola de luz.

-Freed, vamos a informar al jefe, Kokabiel. – dijo Balba, observando interesado al rubio.

-No hay otra manera. ¡Nos vemos alianza de la Iglesia y los demonios!

-¡Espera! – volvió a gritar el rubio.

Entonces cogió la bola y la lanzo contra el suelo, creando una luz cegadora. Un par de segundos después, cuando casi todos pudieron abrir los ojos, Freed y Balba no estaban.

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó enojado Kiba - ¡Lo tenía!

-Cálmate Kiba. Aún siguen en la ciudad. Además, parece ser que se va a armar una muuuuuy gorda. – lo tranquilizo Drake.

-Cierto. – asintieron ambos castaños.

-Entonces, ¿podéis explicarme que es lo que va a pasar? – la voz de Rias Gremory a sus espaldas les llamo la atención.

XXXXX

-Eso es básicamente lo que podemos decir de la información que tenemos hasta el momento. - terminó de explicar Issei a ambas demonios, que no parecían estar nada tranquilas con lo que les acababa de decir el castaño.

-Esto es muy malo, por decir menos.

-Malo, esto se sale completamente de lo que podemos manejar Rias. – susurró preocupada Sona.

-El combate será dentro de poco. Lo presiento. – dijo Kiba – Será mejor que vayamos a prepararnos.

Todos asintieron, y el cuarteto fue rumbo a casa del castaño, a prepararse.

* * *

 _ **Instituto Kuoh – Sala del Comité Estudiantil – un tiempo después**_

Mientras el cuarteto de humanos se preparaba para la batalla, Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri se encontraban reunidas. Hace apenas una hora que Kokabiel se les había aparecido, dejando un mensaje, en el cual les decía que esa noche daría una fiesta en el instituto para luego desaparecer.

-Se acaba el tiempo Rias. - anuncio Sona Sitri sentada en su sillón, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio, entrelazando sus dedos, mirando a la chica seria.

-Lo sé. Kokabiel se acerca junto a Balba y Freed. Me enfurece que Kokabiel nos haya avisado para que llamemos a los [Maous]. – susurro eso ultimo mientras observaba el atardecer desde la ventana.

-¿Crees que vendrá?

-No lo dudes. - mirando a la morena – Cuando Kokabiel llegue los humanos estarán aquí.

-Eso espero. - respondió la morena suspirando preocupada – Sinceramente, me alegra saber que contaremos con su ayuda.

-Rias-sempai, Presidenta, hemos acabado de preparar la barrera, salvo algo catastrófico nada debería de resultar dañado fuera de la barrera. El perímetro de combate es el instituto. - exclamó Saji entrando en la sala.

-Recibido, bien hecho. - respondió la morena.

-Deberíamos de ir preparándonos Akeno.

-¿Cómo lucharemos contra Kokabiel, Jefa?

-Con todo lo que tenemos.

* * *

 _ **Casa de Issei**_

-Entonces este sería nuestro accionar ¿verdad? - Drake se encontraba de pie al igual que sus compañeros rodeando un círculo mágico con la imagen holográfica del instituto.

-Contención y destrucción. Estaría mejor, Freed y Balba. No puedo asegurar que no me las cobrare contra ellos. - fue el cortante comentario del rubio, eran más que obvias sus intenciones asesinas para con esos dos.

-Cálmate. Obtendrás tu venganza. Ahora deja esos pensamientos. Como sea, evaluando las fuerzas del enemigo no estamos del todo seguro que más podría venir, así que estar alertas a todo a su alrededor. - con calma hablaba el castaño, como todo un general.

-Un [Cadre] no será sencillo de derrotar, en cuestiones de poder. Drake, Issei, ¿vosotros estáis de acuerdo con ser la vanguardia? - preocupada la castaña preguntaba.

-Por poder puro cualquiera de nosotros caería, pero juntos tenemos una oportunidad. - inquirió el castaño – Además, obtuvimos una buena recompensa de Japón la última vez que estuvimos en Kioto.

-¿Una buena recompensa? ¿De qué hablas Issei?

-Bueno Irina es mejor si él te lo muestra. Drake, por favor, ¿harías el honor de mostrar nuestra más nueva adquisición?

-Tú mandas. Aunque hubiese preferido mostrarla en batalla. Como sea. Thanatos por favor. - pidió amablemente el adolescente.

-[Como digas, pensar que esos viejos en verdad te darían tal objeto por recuperar esas viejas joyas] - fue el fugaz comentario del dragon.

Y en un destello plateado en la espalda del pelinegro aparecía una espada, una espada de doble filo de estilo chino.

-Esta Futsu-no-Mitama. Una espada entregada por los dioses Shinto…si bien recuerdo a un general japonés o chino. Ah, no recuerdo bien, solo sé que fue a algún general de oriente. Como sea, recibimos esto como pago. Es una gran espada.

-¿Cuándo consiguieron ese recurso de guerra? - pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-Bueno, resulta que descubrí a ciertos pelinegros en una cita… - comenzaba sonriendo el castaño mientras se proponía a exagerar endemoniadamente cierto encuentro entre Drake y Akame

-¡No era una cita solo, salíamos a comer! bueno esos tontos llegaron de improviso y bueno, el punto es que terminamos en medio de la sala de los dioses sintoístas. En fin hablamos les caímos bien a Susano y Amatserasu y bueno nos hablaron de su problema con… bueno el punto es que hicimos de mercenarios, recuperamos una de sus baratijas y a cambio nos dieron la espada.

-Es un recurso muy interesante. – murmuró el rubio.

-Estoy contento, pero no arriesgaremos a sacarla, a menos que sea extremadamente necesaria. - hablo el castaño.

-Bien, pero ahora ¿quiénes serán nuestros adversarios? leí los archivos: siete ángeles, tres de [Clase Media] y cuatro de [Clase Alta]. Rivales de peso completo. - hablo amargamente la castaña.

-Es cierto, aun si les atacamos con todo y les ganamos aún queda el problema de Kokabiel, con el no podemos jugárnosla. - hablo el castaño.

-Lo sé. Por eso traje esto. Con esto recuperarnos será sencillo, claro está, la tendremos difícil luego de usarlas, pero podremos darle en la madre a Kokabiel con todo lo que tenemos. - poniendo sobre la mesa una pequeña caja de plástico transparente y dentro había seis píldoras de forma circular de color rojo.

-Eso es… ¿es lo que creo que es? - murmuró el castaño sorprendido, pues parecía no creer lo que tenía delante.

-Así es. No pude tenerlas antes, pero lo conseguí unas horas antes de que Cao-cao nos llamara. Encontré lo último que necesitaba. Resumiendo, aquí esta nuestra carta de triunfo. - sonriendo divertido - La [Píldora de Poder]. Restaurara el poder y aura al 100 % además de doblarlos, y curara cualquier herida externa o interna y aumentara la resistencia, a cambio quedaremos hechos trapos. - terminando con una leve cara de disgusto.

-Bueno un precio justo a pagar supongo, aunque nos dejara desprotegidos al final si no tenemos cuidado. - dijo la castaña.

-Bien eso deja ahora ¿cómo les enfrentaremos? tres de [Clase Media] y cuatro de [Clase Alta] - dijo Issei - Capacidad ofensiva y defensiva de alto rango. Nuestros movimientos deben de ser precisos sin errores, no debemos subestimar a nuestros enemigos.

-Tienes razón, los cuatro ángeles de [Clase Alta] destacan en poder ofensivo, su capacidad defensiva es alta también, su desempeño táctico es de un nivel medio, además de en cuanto sus perfiles en batalla determinan que son guerreros capacitados. Sin embargo, carecen de pensamiento colectivo. Su trabajo en equipo es nulo. - explicaba el pelinegro recordando la información en los archivos que le envió su compañera en [Grígori].

-En cuanto a los de [Clase Media] son lo contrario, su poder es considerable, pero es debido a su trabajo en equipo por separados sus ataques carecen de poder ofensivo, pero su defensa individual es realmente algo, sus perfiles denotan un alto grado de compañerismo. Sin embargo son fácilmente manejables si derrumbas eso.

-Esa es información muy detallada, Akame parece estarlo haciendo bien en [Grígori]. Me pregunto si será porque prometiste salir con ella. - sonriendo con complicidad hablo la castaña dando algunos leves golpes en las costillas a Issei.

-Así es. Pero dejemos los juegos de momento. Las cosas serán sencillas, Kiba, Irina, su combate con espadas es insuperable, por separado son fuertes, pero juntos representan una fuerza imbatible. Conocen las fortalezas y debilidades del otro y pueden cubrirlas y apoyarlas, además de tener un trabajo en equipo casi inmejorable. Vosotros seréis quienes vallan contra los tres ángeles caídos de [Clase Media].

-Entonces vosotros os enfrentareis a los de [Clase Alta].

-Exacto. Es la única manera de actuar. Mi campo es el poder puro. Estaré bien en contra de ellos, en tanto Drake, es control y táctica, los peores para oponentes de tipo potencia, sin mencionar que ambos somos la ostia trabajando juntos. - mirando a ambos sonreía confiado el castaño, aunque el mirar de sus compañeros no era seguro.

-Si logramos separarles y obligarlos a pelear al lado del otro entraran en conflicto, por pequeño que fuese, sacaran a relucir sus debilidades hasta el punto crítico. Entonces su poder será inútil. Acabarles será relativamente fácil… espero. - diciendo eso ultimo un tanto inseguro Drake.

-No es nada seguro ¿verdad? Estáis atinando solo a datos y presunciones sueltas. - inquirió el rubio al pelinegro.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos. Vosotros recibiréis el apoyo de Gremory. No tenemos alternativa, en este caso la lucha así es necesaria. - dijo Issei - Es arriesgado, pero de los cuatro Drake y yo tenemos niveles de poder suficientes para hacerles frente, Kiba puede manejar a los de [Clase Media], más aun con Irina apoyándole, pero pediros que vayáis contra oponentes como esos es demasiado arriesgado.

-Despreocúpense, nada sucederá. Con todo esto nuestras probabilidades de victoria son de un ochenta por ciento.

-80% ¿Y qué pasa con el 20%? - cuestiono Irina a Drake.

-La palmamos y Kokabiel desata la siguiente guerra.

-Y es por eso que no dejo que des las malas noticias. Suenas tan natural. En serio hace mal que te juntes con Akame. – dijo Issei mientras suspiraba con pesadez.

Y así sin esperar más, los cuatro dieron por terminada la reunión entre ellos, aunque fue una ida y venida de argumentos. Al final terminaron por aceptar la estrategia de Issei y Drake. No había nada que pudieran hacer más que confiar en las capacidades de sus compañeros, pues ellos tenían un par de cosas que sus enemigos no…

A sus compañeros…

Y una verdadera familia respaldándoles…

* * *

Varias cosas:

1º- os recuerdo que este fic es mío y de AtrixGrayZero y por esta vez su gran y servicial novia CrizRavenWood. Ambos también merecen los halagos XD.

2º- por si alguien se lo pregunta… no. En este fic [Excalibur] no será [Nimue], como en mis fics _'Dragón Celestial'_ y _'Hermanos Dragones'._ Oséase, que será una espada "normal", al igual que [Ascalon].

3º- en mi perfil están las descripciones los OC's que sustituirán a Xenovia, Kiba e Issei en el sequito Gremory (John, Alexander y Eri)


	4. A recuperar las Excalibur - parte 02

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 3:

 **A RECUPERAR LAS EXCALIBUR – PARTE 02**

* * *

 _ **Academia Kuoh**_

La hora había llegado. Kokabiel, junto a varios caídos, Balba y Freed, se encontraba en el patio interior del instituto. Sona y su sequito habían colocado una barrera para evitar que la batalla llegase al mundo humano.

-Aunque hayamos colocado una barrera no podemos detener el poder de un caído de categoría [Cadre], Rias. No solo el instituto, sino que la región entera desaparecerán.

-…

-Su poder de combate es superior al nuestro. Aunque elaborase mil planes carecemos del poder destructivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dañarle. Yo y mi equipo lo daremos todo para mantener la barrera en pie.

-Gracias Sona, nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto. - dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Rias, aun no es demasiado tarde. Aun podemos avisar a tu hermano.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-No te veo llamando a tu hermana Sona.

-Mi hermana es… bueno… es… ¡Tu hermano te adora! Seguro que vendrá si le llamas…-

-De hecho ya he avisado al [Maou] Lucifer. - dijo Akeno tras las herederas.

-¡Akeno! ¡Chivata! - exclamó Rias.

-Rias, sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs, pero hay demasiado en juego y perder supone perderlo todo. Una cosa son problemas en tu territorio, en el territorio de tu familia, pero otra muy diferente es que un líder de nuestros enemigos se presente ante nosotros, demonios, eso concierne a nuestros líderes, los [Maou]. Rias, este es un problema, un asunto, que nos supera. - dijo la morena seria – Necesitamos el poder de un [Maou].

-Qué remedio. - suspiro la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias por entenderlo Jefa. - sonrió la morena – Nuestro señor Lucifer me ha comunicado que estará aquí en una hora-

-Una hora. Entendido. Mantendremos la barrera una hora pase lo que pase. ¡No somos miembros de la Casa Sitri por nada! - exclamó Sona.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- exclamó Rias firme mientras miraba a Akeno, Koneko y John – Una hora, una hora es lo que tenemos que aguantar. Mis queridos sirvientes, entraremos en la barrera, llamaremos la atención de Kokabiel y le mantendremos ocupado una hora. A diferencia de las batalla de entrenamiento, esta es a vida o muerte, ¡y no os perdonaré que muráis aquí! ¡Nos mantendremos firmes, aguantaremos y viviremos!

-¡Si!

XXXXX

El quinteto empezó a caminar hacia el patio principal de la escuela.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Jefa?- preguntó la loli.

-A esa columna de luz. Creo que se trata del hechizo que están usando para fusionar las [Excalibur]. - dijo Rias.

Cerca de la columna de luz se encontraban Freed y Balba. El albino loco no se movía por dos motivos. Uno era por orden de Kokabiel y el otro porque esperaba ansioso la fusión. En medio del círculo mágico se encontraban los fragmentos de [Excalibur]; [Rapidly], [Nightmare] y [Transparency].

-Correcto. Haremos de una de los fragmentos de los que disponemos. - explico una voz sobre ellos.

-¡!

Un hombre de unos treinta, feo de cojones. Se trataba de Kokabiel, el [Cadre] de [Grígori]. Kokabiel, sentando sobre un enorme trono con la luna de fondo los mirara con las piernas cruzadas, profundamente aburrido. Detrás de él había en total siete ángeles caídos más. Todos ellos con más de un par de alas, cuatro de ellos tenían ocho alas de ángel caído y los otros solo seis, denotando así sus niveles superiores de poder.

-Balba. ¿Cuánto tiempo tomará combinar las [Excalibur]? – le pregunto al viejo.

-Ni siquiera me tomará cinco minutos, Kokabiel.

-Bien. – Volvió a mirar a Rias - Cuando he visto una melena pelirroja pensé por un segundo que sería tu hermano el que estaría aquí. Que decepción. Que fracaso… ni Sirzechs ni Serafall - murmuró el hombre.

-Hemos venido en lugar de mi hermano y Sera…

FIUUUU

BOOOOOM

-¡!

Los Gremory observaron impotentes como el caído creaba una lanza de luz, moviendo los dedos la envió contra el gimnasio, desintegrándolo por completo.

-Rias Gremory, sin tu hermano, ¿qué te hace tener el mero pensamiento de que podrás salir de esta indemne? – Sonrió arrogante – Aunque, pensándolo mejor, si sois capaces de vencer a mis mascotas, supongo que podría jugar un poco con vosotros.

Entonces chasqueó los dedos. En el suelo del patio se abrió una grieta enorme.

AUUUUUU

Saliendo del pozo con fuerza un enorme perro de tres cabezas, pelaje oscuro, ojos rojizos y aliento de fuego, rugió con fuerza para pasar a mirar a los demonios con fiereza.

-Cerbero.- murmuró Akeno.

-El perro guardián del Infierno. - siguió Rias - Dime Kokabiel, ¿cómo has logrado hacerte con el sabueso de Hades?

-Quien sabe. - sonrió el caído.

-Es increíble que haya podido traer a un ser del Infierno al mundo humano. - dijo Rias.

AUUUUUU

El lobo salto hacia Rias, dispuesto a zampársela.

FIUM

STAB

BOOOMMM

Pero el perro salió disparado hacia atrás al recibir una gran lanza de hielo que lo atravesó de lado a lado, como si el cuerpo del gran monstruo se tratase de mantequilla.

-¡!

Todos miraron sorprendidos en dirección a dónde provenía la lanza, encontrándose con Issei, Drake, Kiba e Irina. El pelinegro se encontraba apuntando la mano en dirección hacia donde había salido disparado el gran perro, indicando que él había sido quien lanzo esa lanza de hielo.

Con sus fríos ojos de serpiente mirando sonriente su éxito. Sus vestimentas tales como recordaba esa bufanda rojo sangre, así como ahora también una espada envuelta en telas color blancas con varios sellos de papel en la estaba en su espalda y dos fundas de pistolas gemelas en ambos muslos, pistolas de color tojo y detalles dorados, con una joya verde la de la izquierda y otra azul en la derecha.

-Parece que hemos venido antes de que empezara la fiesta. – sonrió el castaño.

Rias sacó sus alas fuera de su espalda. Voló hacia el cielo con Akeno. Koneko se puso en posición.

[West Divine Monster]

Y John utilizaba su Sacred Gear.

GRRR

Cerbero saltó después de hacer un gruñido. Una de las cabezas miró a Rias que estaba volando y escupió fuego.

-Muy ingenuo.

FRISH

Akeno se paró frente a Rias y congeló el fuego al instante.

-¡Toma esto!

BOOOM

FRISH

Rias saltó desde detrás de Akeno y lanzó un enorme bloque negro de poder demoníaco. La otra cabeza de ese monstruoso perro disparó otra bola de fuego. El poder demoníaco de Rias y la bola de fuego de Cerbero chocaron entre sí, entonces, la otra cabeza disparó otra bola de fuego. Akeno congelo la otra bola de fuego, entonces Koneko corrió hacia el perro.

-Dejaste una abertura muy notoria.

PAAAAMMMMM

Koneko le dio un fuerte golpe a una de las patas del perro haciendo que por un momento se tambaleara.

-Ahí está la apertura.

TROOOOMP

BOOOM

Cuando Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia arriba y creó un rayo en el cielo. Entonces señaló con sus dedos a Cerbero y este lo golpea de lleno seguido por el poder de Rias, pero el cuerpo de Cerbero no es destruido y sólo recibió daño en un lado de su estómago. Había sangre de color negro oscuro y humo saliendo del estómago del monstruoso perro.

GRRR

Se oyó otro rugido y miraron detrás de él.

-¿Otro más?

-Este es mío, Jefa. – sonrió John.

El albino empezó a acumular rayos y viento en sus manos. Lanzo el viento, envolviendo al perro y luego lanzo los rayos.

AUUUUUUU

Cerbero empezó a aullar de dolor al sentir como se electrocutaba por todos los lados y no era capaz de moverse debido al viento. A pesar del ataque, el perro seguía en pie.

-Pse.

SLASH

Irina había corrido hacia el sabueso, con [Mimic] en su mano, cortándole profundamente en el pecho, desangrándolo hasta la muerte.

-No está mal, tío. Buena forma de usar tu [Sacred Gear]. – le felicito Issei a John.

-Gracias.

Otro perro más apareció, dispuesto a zamparse a John. Pero no llego a tiempo.

SLASH

La sangre cubrió el lugar. Irina había convocado a [Blessing], teniendo ahora los dos fragmentos de [Excalibur] en mano.

SLASH

Las otras dos cabezas aullaron de dolor pero esta lo partió por la mitad y clavo la espada en el pecho.

Kokabiel miro interesado a la castaña.

AUUUUUUU

Más y más Cerberos iban saliendo de la brecha del suelo.

-¡Akeno!

-¡Sí! ¡Resuena! ¡Trueno!

TROOOMP

Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia el cielo y luego apuntaban hacia uno de los Cerberos. Este trató de escapar como si predijera la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero un innumerable montón de espadas salieron del suelo evitando que este saliera huyendo. El trueno cayó sobre Cerbero después de quedar inmóvil a causa de las espadas demoníacas. El rayo cubrió más de la mitad de los terrenos escolares. En el momento en el gran perro desapareció, Rias apuntó con su mano a otro Cerbero.

-¡Toma esto!

BUUUMMMM

La cabeza derecha del perro se desintegro al ser alcanzado por el [Poder de la Destrucción].

-Un poder de cuidado. eso es notorio. Pero si apuntas, apunta a matar, demonio Gremory. - hablo tranquilamente Drake.

CHAS

Chasqueando los dedos la sombra del cerbero se volvió en su contra, convirtiéndose en púas las cuales atravesaron su cuerpo haciendo que este cayese al suelo inerte.

-¿Que ha sido eso? apenas si chasqueo los dedos y ese monstro ha caído sin más. - hablo sorprendido el albino.

-Hay demasiadas molestias. No os mováis, en especial ustedes demonios. Equipararemos las cosas un poco. - haciendo que un destello negro apareciera en su brazo derecho y este fue revestido por un guantelete negro con una joya color dorada sobre la palma, en el codo tres picos plateados. En su cabeza apareció una diadema negra con tres joyas, la del centro más grande que las dos de sus lados.

-[¿Tan temprano usaras mi poder?] - hablo algo aburrido el dragon plateado dentro del [Sacred Gear] de Drake.

-No te quejes. Son demasiados .solo busco equiparar las cosas así que aquí vamos. - golpeando el suelo con su puño cubierto por el guantelete negro, un pulso de sombras comenzó a moverse por todo el campo y los cerberos detuvieron sus movimientos repentinamente, como si una fuerza invisible les inmovilizara en el acto.

-[Adiós] - susurro el dragon en la mente de Drake al tiempo que este cerraba el puño derecho y las sombras de los cerberos se convertían en estacas que empalaban a los canes matándolos en el acto.

-Paso uno: librarnos de las molestas mascotas, listo. Pasó dos: darle en la madre al dueño. - parándose y mirando retadoramente a Kokabiel.

El, ambos castaños y el rubio miraban tranquilamente a Kokabiel acercándose a él, mientras los demonios atónitos miraban como caminaban de lo más tranquilos al tiempo que los cuerpos muertos de los cerberos se desplomaban, manchando el suelo con sangre fresca.

-Oye, si os apetece termináis con esos que quedan. - señalando el castaño despreocupadamente a cuatro o cinco cerberos que se levantaban aullando de dolor, indicando que aunque hubieran sobrevivido recibieron daño considerable.

-Siete caídos. Los caídos del reporte, al menos los más preocupantes, cuatro de ellos [Clase Alta] y tres de [Clase Media]. Un lio, la verdad. - dijo Drake al tiempo que su [Sacred Gear] brillaba en oro.

-Oh, vaya. Parece ser que sabéis de eso. ¿Quiénes sois? - pregunto Kokabiel desde su trono con calma y sonrisa arrogante.

Detrás de él aparecieron los siete ángeles caídos del reporte.

-Este tío en realidad es feo de cojones. - fue el despreocupado comentario del pelinegro.

-Concuerdo contigo. Tal parece que al caer del [Cielo] lo hizo de cara y por eso… - Issei señaló su cara - Quedo hecho mierda. Como sea no estamos aquí para hablar de su horrenda cara…estamos aquí por ti, Kokabiel, uno de los líderes de [Grígori].

-Oh, que tono tan elocuente tienes muchacho. ¿Puedo saber quién es el que me está llamando? - pregunto sin preocupación

-Deja de hacerte el tonto merluzo. Sabemos lo que planeas, y desde ya te digo que esta ciudad pacifica se quedara así. Pacifica con todos sus habitantes. Así que tú y tus acompañantes pueden irse de aquí, de manera tranquila si se pudiera. - pidió con aparente amabilidad.

-¿Irme? Pero si apenas acabo de llegar. Además, la fiesta que tengo preparada para el amanecer del nuevo mundo está por darse. ¿Por qué me iría ahora? - sonriendo con suficiencia miraba a los humanos.

-Quizás porque si no te vas por las buenas puede que te saquemos de este lugar dándote en la madre hasta que nos aburramos. - hablo sonriéndole el pelinegro con confianza en sus palabras.

-Palabras muy grandes para un mocoso que aun apesta a leche, enano insolente. - sonriendo hablo el caído.

Sin embargo el pelinegro le miraba fríamente con esos zafiros retinianos, y al instante los otros tres dieron un paso atrás.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Grandes estalagmitas de hielo fueron contra ellos desde el cielo, levantando la mirada de inmediato hacia arribad e donde caían esas mortíferas estacas de hielo de tamaños considerables.

-¡Atacan desde arriba! - exclamo unos de los caídos creando de inmediato una lanza de luz seguido por sus compañeros quienes crearon lanzas de luz.

De inmediato interceptaron las grandes estacas de hielo con lanzas de luz. Debido al choque aparecieron grietas en las estacas y lanzas de luz.

CRACK

Y el sonido de cristales rotos se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar.

CHAS

El pelinegro levanto la mano y chasqueo los dedos, cosa que pasó desapercibida para los ángeles ciados, pero no para los demonios, y de inmediato los fragmentos de hielo que caían se reunieron y se convirtieron en cientos de dardos de hielo que mortíferamente se dirigieron hacia los caídos.

Estos crearon rápidamente un gran escudo de luz delante de ellos y Kokabiel. Sin embargo el mortífero torrente de dardos de hielo giro bruscamente rodeando el escudo y separándose en tres torrentes más pequeños los cuales atacaron uno desde arriba y dos desde abajo.

-¡Señor Kokabiel! - exclamaron dos de los ángeles caídos.

Casi parecía que esos torrentes imitaran el ataque de una serpiente… sus movimientos… parecía mirarles como una…

-Interesante poder de hielo. – susurró sonriente el [Cadre].

Antes de chasquear los dedos y crear un escudo de luz que le rodeo a él y sus subordinados

FRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST

Causando que los dardos se conviertan en vapor al chocar contra el escudo.

Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, pero los demonios tenían una ligera idea, habían visto antes un ataque similar, no tan antes, justo hace un momento, una gran lanza de hielo había matado en el acto a un cerbero, un ataque de hielo y ahora, un nuevo ataque de hielo se llevaba a cabo.

-Ohhh. - dando un silbido casi de inmediato el [Cadre] de [Grígori] - Control absoluto del hielo, a este nivel, y siendo tan joven. No está nada mal. ¿Cuánto tienes doce, trece…? - preguntó sonriéndole al adolescente que seguía mirándole disgustado.

-Tengo quince y gracias por el alago. Ahora recoge tus cosas y vete a tu jaula. - respondió llanamente.

Dando una leve exhalación y dejando ver entonces un ligero humo blanco saliendo de entre sus labios, debido muy probablemente a la baja temperatura que estaban provocando sus pulmones.

-Bueno ya escuchaste a mi amigo aquí, Kokabiel. Esta ciudad está bajo nuestra protección, así que recoge tus cosas y vete tranquilamente, pero deja Balba. Tiene unos asuntos importantes. – dijo Kiba.

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Irme?, ¿obedeceros? Pequeños y estúpidos humanos. No haré lo uno ni lo otro, pero además de eso… creo que ha terminado ya… - volteando al final a mirar hacia el lugar donde pudo ver al círculo mágico donde estaban las espadas sacras.

Entonces una luz cubrió por un instante el lugar. Cuando el destello se apagó, todos miraron hacia donde estaban los fragmentos, encontrándose con una espada sacra. Era [Excalibur] fusionada de tres fragmentos; [Transparency], [Nightmare] y [Rapidly].

-Freed. - ordenó Kokabiel.

-¿Si jefe? - pregunto el albino.

-Usa la nueva [Excalibur] y asesina a los demonios. Que Sirzechs piense que ha sido el [Cielo] quien mato a su hermana y su sequito.

-¡Que emoción! - exclamó el albino – Un placer conocerte [Excalibur]. - tomando el mango de la espada – Decidme mierdecilllas, ¿quién quiere ser degollado primero? - mirando a los presentes – ¡Empezaremos con la más pequeña! – grito corriendo hasta la peli platino usando a [Rapidly].

KACHIN

Irina corrió con rapidez, bloqueando la estocada del albino.

-Puede que ahora sea una fusión de tres fragmentos, pero conozco sus debilidades… ¡y pienso aprovecharlas!

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-¡Tú que sabrás, cacho puta! ¡No tienes ni puta idea! – grito extasiado el ignorante albino oji rojo.

-[Rapidly] es muy rápida y hace rápido al que la usa, pero solo puede moverse de forma simple. – dijo Irina.

-¡¿Simple?!

-Tiene que calcular sus movimientos o hacerlos fáciles, porque no mejora su percepción o reflejos, podría hasta cortarse el solo. Solamente seres con unos reflejos y percepción excepcionales serían capaces de usar ese fragmento con total libertad. Eso o alguien con unos reflejos y percepción inigualables, como el Rey Arturo.

-Tsk.- se quejó Freed al saber que tenía razón.

Entonces realizo varias copias suyas.

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

Irina se dedicó a esquivar todos los ataques.

-[Nightmare]. Es una ilusión, ¿no? Eso requiere concentración que no tienes. No podrás usarla para pelear adecuadamente.

Irina acumulo aura en ambos fragmentos, realizando un corte horizontal y dos ondas de corte sacro, destruyendo las copias.

-¡Tsk! ¡Prueba esto!

Entonces Freed se volvió transparente. Invisible.

-[Transparency]. Te vuelves invisible, pero aun puedo oírte y calcular por dónde vienes. Además, a no ser que vueles y seas sigiloso, aun veo tus huellas y te oigo, o puedo lanzarle algo que le haga ser visto.

Reuniendo más poder, girando sobre si misma esgrimiendo su espada, Irina libero la aura de la espada en un círculo, chocando contra el albino, enviándolo volando decenas de metros.

ZAS

PUM

CRASH

Dejando a un lado la pelea contra el albino, Kiba se dirigió hacia Balba, el cual miraba todo desde el mismo lugar donde estaba al principio.

-Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto _'Espada Sagrada'_. Fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.

-Vaya, un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Un sujeto de la Iglesia que se ha convertido en demonio. Que irónico. ¿Sabes?, siempre he amado a las espadas sacras, desde que era pequeño. Siempre me fascino la leyenda de [Excalibur] fue un golpe muy duro el que no pudiese blandirlas. Ese sentimiento de admiración creció hasta abarcar a sus portadores. Sin darme cuenta empecé a experimentar con ellos. Gracias a vosotros logre completar el experimento.

-¡¿Gracias a nosotros?! - chilló el rubio – ¡Nos mataste en cuanto dejemos de ser útiles!

-Pero gracias a vosotros averigüe como conseguirlo. Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que usé el valor numérico de los factores para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los elementos, pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la [Excalibur]. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos?

Irina puso cara de tristeza al oírlo. Le dolía aquello, muchísimo.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta. - Balba sacó un orbe, un cristal, que se estaba destellando luz - Este cristal es mi mayor obra… ¡el cenit de mi investigación! Pero esos desgraciados de la Iglesia me excomulgaron por ello… ¡me acusaron de herejía y tomaron todos los datos de mi investigación! ¡Pero bien que siguen usando mis métodos! – luego de gritar se tranquilizó – Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoraron. Pero ese Miguel… Él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hacen más humano que yo.

-Mataste a mis compañeros para extraerles el elemento… - murmuro furioso el rubio.

-Si. De ellos conseguí cuatro cristales. Tres los tiene Freed. ¡Este es el último!

-¡Hyahahahaha! Otros perdedores murieron para darme este poder porque sus cuerpos no eran compatibles con [Excalibur], ¡con su elemento! Mmm. pensándolo así, ¿eso me hace un tío súper especial?

-Lo que te hace es ser un auténtico mamonazo. – respondió el castaño.

-¡Tu cállate! ¡En cuanto acabe con esta zorra iré a por ti!

-Ya. Eso me gustaría verlo, esclavo sexual.

-¡Tuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Hijoputaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Freed no podía lanzarse contra Issei porque Irina lo impedía.

-Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?

-Si dices eso, entonces voy a darte este orbe. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. ¡Primero, voy a destruir a este pueblo con Kokabiel! ¡Luego reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo! ¡Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Miguel y el Vaticano con las [Excaliburs] combinadas! ¡Y más ahora que tengo a mi alcance otros dos fragmentos! ¡Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado!

Balba tiró el orbe. Este rodó por el suelo y fue a los pies de Kiba, el cual se agachó en silencio y lo recogió. Palmeó el orbe con tristeza, amor y cariño.

-Chicos...

El cristal empezó a emitir un leve brillo. Aumentando en resplandor e intensidad envolvió al chico completamente, dividiéndose en varias formas, tomando cada una de ellas una concreta. Siluetas de personas, jóvenes, niños, adultos, hombres, mujeres.

-¡Chicos!- exclamó el rubio liberando un torrente de lágrimas, observando a su alrededor, los sonrientes rostros de sus compañeros.

-Vaya. Esto es sin duda interesante. – murmuro un sonriente Drake.

-¿Tu sabes qué es eso? - pregunto la heredera Gremory a Issei.

-Son las antiguas víctimas de los experimentos de Balba. – le explico secamente.

-¿Por qué me dejareis huir a mí? Los había con más sueños que yo… con más ganas de vivir que yo… más merecedores de vivir que yo… - pregunto llorando intensamente -¿Por qué soy yo el único que pudo continuar viviendo?

- _No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo._ – pudo entender Issei al leer los labios.

Todas las siluetas empezaron a mover las bocas como si cantaran.

-El canto sagrado. – murmuro Irina, miro de reojo a los demonios – Pero no les hace nada.

Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mientras sufrían por esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que tenían para mantener sus sueños y esperanzas. Ese era el único apoyo que tenían para seguir en esa dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían las sonrisas de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en los colores azul y blanco. Esas luces fueron cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

 _-Nosotros no estamos solos._

 _-No el suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero..._

 _-Estarás bien si las usamos juntos._

 _-Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada._

 _-No tengas miedo._

 _-Incluso si Dios nos está mirando._

 _-Nuestros corazones estarán siempre..._

 _-UNIDOS._

Sus espíritus subieron al cielo y se transformaron en una gran luz que se cayó sobre Kiba.

-[Compañero]. – hablo Ddraig.

-¿Qué pasa?

-[Ese chico ya lo ha alcanzado. Esto es el [Balance Breaker]]

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba.

-¡Imposible! – grito el anciano.

-Interesante. – Susurro Kokabiel, luego miro a sus subordinados – No los matéis. Los quiero vivos. A los cuatro humanos.

-Balba Galilei. Mientras no te mate, muchos sufrirán lo mismo que nosotros. – hablo serio Kiba.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Tú ciertamente eres un ser maligno! – exclamo asustado Balba.

-¡Esto es patético! – Exclamo Freed, aburrido - Cantando al unísono con unos fantasmitas. ¡Que incordio! ¡Que molesto! ¡Estáis todos locos! ¡Joder, como odio esa canción! ¡Me pone los pelos de punta! ¡No quiero oírla nunca más! ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la [Excalibur] más fuerte que surgió de otras tres! - moviendo la espada de lado a lado.

-Freed Sellzen. Los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación. ¡Voy a ser la espada de mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡[Sword Birth]!

Todos pudieron observar como el poder sagrado y demoniaco se juntaba en una sola espada.

[Balance Breaker Sword Birth] [Sword of Bretaya]

Desde su lugar, Kokabiel sonreía alegre.

-Interesante. Nunca llegue a pensar que vería un arma que tuviese el poder de la luz y de la oscuridad en uno solo. - murmuró algo emocionado por primera vez desde que aprecio ante ellos.

Kiba corrió con su velocidad hacia Freed pero este paraba sus ataques.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas? – se preguntó el loco.

-Si eso fuera la verdadera [Excalibur], no hubiera podido ganarle. Tendría que superar el poder del Dios Bíblico. Pero esa [Excalibur] no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

Freed empujo a Kiba y entonces la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia el a gran velocidad. La intención de matar era palpable por lo que Kiba podía esquivar los distintos ataques.

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?! Se supone que es rival para la señora espada sagrada, ¿no? ¡¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva?! ¡Entonces… entonces tengo que usar esto también!

La punta de la espada desapareció y junto a el Freed. [Transparency].

-Sí. Mantenlo ahí.

Irina inesperadamente se entrometió. Tenía en ambas espadas acumulado poder sagrado, aunque no igualaban a Destruction.

-¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada más que esto para derrotarte!

Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Irina.

KACHIN

Irina uso sus conocimientos para localizar a Freed. Luego golpeo con ambas espadas la espada de Freed. Pero de lo que Freed no se acordó era de la habilidad de [Blessing]

-¡Arg!

La nueva [Excalibur] daño su mano, provocando que la soltara.

Irina clavo a [Mimic] en el suelo y sostuvo la espada fusionada para luego guardarla en un espacio dimensional.

-Demasiado inestable. – murmuro.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria [Excalibur]-chan me ha dejado? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¡Me cago en Dios y en la puta…!

SLASH

-…

Tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, el rubio limpio la sangre de su espada, arrojándolo sobre el cuerpo abierto en canal de Freed, el cual aún estaba vivo… de milagro.

-Oh, eso es desafortunado. No esperaba que en verdad pudieseis derrotar a Freed. Pero bueno, no es como si fuese algo importante de todos modos. - le restó importancia al asunto mientras les miraba con desdén.

-Así que un peón menos. Y ahora viene la artillería pesada. - murmuro Issei al ver a los siete caído empezar a moverse.

-¿Entonces la fiesta esta por empezar? – preguntó Irina.

-Números poco factibles para nosotros. Será un verdadero problema. Issei, ¿estamos de acuerdo con esto entonces?

-Por supuesto que sí. Bien escuchen todos, será tal y como planeamos. Gremory apoyen a Kiba e Irina; Drake, sígueme el paso. - sonriendo colmilludamente el castaño avanzaba decidido a luchar.

-Curioso, pensaba decirte lo mismo. - sonriéndole de igual manera se ponía a su lado mientras avanzaban.

-Listo Ddraig, es hora de que la fiesta comience, iremos a por todas. - hablo el castaño apretando su puño izquierdo.

-[Como digas mocoso. demuéstrame cual es el nivel al que has llegado luego de tanto entrenamiento] - contesto el dragon aumentando el poder del castaño, y revistiendo el brazo izquierdo de este con un guantelete rojo con joyas verdes.

-Listo Thanatos, iremos con todo también, demostrémosle el poder del dragon de oscuridad. - parándose el pelinegro retadoramente en frente de los caídos, mientras una luz dorada salía de la joya en el dorso de su mano en su guantelete.

-[Estas más emocionado que de costumbre. bien pocas veces te muestras como un dragon, y me agrada cuando lo haces, demostrémosle porque le temían a la oscuridad] - fueron las palabras del dragon.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

[Darkness Storm Endless Charge Balance Breaker] [Ónix Deadly Dragon Alpha Empereor Escale Trinity]

Fueron las voces de ambos dragones que se escucharon del [Boosted Gear] y el [Darkness Storm] respectivamente, y de inmediato presiones de poder se podían sentir en el campo, mientras en las afueras los demonios del clan Sitri tuvieron que aumentar su poder para mantener la barrera.

Presenciando dos destellos en el centro del campo, uno color rojo intenso y el otro negro, y un segundo después estos desaparecieron ya hi de pie habían dos sujetos en armadura roja y negra.

Issei en la forma [Balance Breaker], armadura roja con joyas verdes esmeraldas, el guantelete que tenía una joya en el dorso de la mano, y en el codo, una en las rodillas y otra más grande en el pecho, dos propulsores en su espalda, además de una larga cola metálica que terminaba en la punta de lanza aparecía. Sus resplandecientes ojos esmeraldas brillaban con poder.

Mientras que a su lado al mismo tiempo apareció vistiendo una armadura negra como la noche eterna, con una armadura similar a la de Issei, exceptuando el casco el cual tenía una forma más dragontina, en la frente una joya roja en forma de pentágono invertido, anchas y largas hombreras, dos propulsores más grandes que los de Issei, además de estar acompañados de una capa blanca que hondeaba aun por la salida de poder, una larga y mecánica cola que terminaba en una punta de tridente dorado.

Justo delante de los demonios y de los ángeles caídos, se erguían orgullosos dos dragones guardianes de la humanidad.

-Ohhh. Pero si no son más que un [Dragon Celestial] y un antiguo candidato a [Rey Dragon]. El [Welsh Dragon] Ddraig, el [Dragón Celestial Emperador Rojo] y el [Ónix Deadly Dragon] Thanatos, el [Dragon de la Muerte y Oscuridad]

-[Dragón Celestial Emperador Rojo]… el [Sekiryuutei] es Issei Hyodo. - exclamo Akeno sorprendida por la revelación de la identidad de uno de los dos [Dragones Celestiales], dragones con poderes que sobrepasan a los dioses.

-Así es querida. Además, no te olvides del negro, o espera, es cierto, Ónix, el color de la verdadera oscuridad, Thanatos, un dragon temido en los cielos e infiernos por ser considerado el dios de la muerte, el asesino de los mil ejércitos. – explicó Kokabiel mirando con satisfacción a ambos humanos vestidos en sus armaduras dragon.

-Es bueno saber que alguien conoce a Thanatos, pero a él y a mí no nos importa si somos conocidos o no, pero si es así… entonces podremos enviarle tranquilos a la tumba sabiendo quien fue el que te destrozo. - a pesar de que las palabras eran dirigidas hacia el [Cadre], estas tuvieron el suficiente efecto para afectar a los demonios.

-[Un [Cadre]. Kokabiel ni más ni menos. Dime, ¿tus seis alas de ese entonces están mejor? por lo visto te volvieron a crecer. Oh, pero ahora tienes diez. Parece que te has hecho más poderoso. Pero es obvio que no tienen el color de antes. Espero que con eso aprendieras que conmigo no se juega, y por tu bien con estos cachorros tampoco] - hablo esta vez el dragon dentro del [Sacred Gear] de Drake.

Ganándose una mirada de odio del [Cadre], pero sin retroceder ante la intimidación que daba el caído.

-En cuanto a mí es obvio que sabes de mi por la [Longinus] de Ddraig, pero te digo desde ya, como dice Thanatos, no te confíes. En cuanto a mí… - haciendo que sus ojos resplandecieran en verde.

[Dragon Booster]

-Subestimarme es lo peor que puedes hacer. El poder de Ddraig es arrollador. Te recomiendo no subestimarme… Kokabiel. - amenazo el castaño.

-[Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que luche al lado de un dragó. espero que nos podamos divertir con estos portadores, ¿no piensas lo mismo Thanatos?]

-[La violencia no es muy lo mío por ahora, pero este chico, me recuerda a mí en aquel tiempo, y me recuerda lo que fui realmente una vez. así que adelante, hace tiempo que no tengo el gusto de pelear] - y con esos pensamientos ambos dragones comenzaban a sincronizarse con sus respectivos portadores.

Dirigiendo sus intenciones hacia el grupo de ángeles caídos.

-Solo para darles un impulso a ustedes y asegurar nuestra victoria… un ligero impulso. - apunto su guantelete izquierdo hacia sus compañeros atrás - ¡Vamos Ddraig!

-[Como digas compañero] - exclamo el dragon, haciendo que toda la armadura brillase intensamente en rojo como si de metal al rojo vivo se tratase.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Aumentando una cantidad de poder diez veces y acumulándolo momentáneamente.

[Transfer]

Anunciando nuevamente la voz mecánica del dragon, y disparando un rayo de energía hacia el rubio y la castaña que lo recibieron sin preocuparse.

-¡Jajajajajaja! que estúpido. En serio poco te importan tus compañeros que los asesinaste. Eso es un poco estúpido. ¿Acaso piensas derrotarnos con solo uno de los tuyos? - hablaba divertido uno de los caídos.

-No fue un ataque. Mira bien idiota. La [Longinus] del [Sekiryuutei] tiene la capacidad de duplicar el poder y transferirlo a un objeto o ser, aumentando las estadísticas de estos, en poder. - explico otro de los caídos.

Viendo entonces como las auras y presencias de Kiba e Irina eran más afinadas y notorias que antes, al igual que se sentía su amento repentino de poder.

Kiba balanceando maestramente dos espadas sacro-demoniacas, e Irina poniendo de inmediato a [Mimic], convertida en una katana y equipándose con [Hauteclere], guardando a [Blessing].

-Tú lo has dicho Issei, solo un impulso para asegurar nuestra victoria. - y alrededor de Drake, comenzó a formarse un tornado de niebla color celeste, y de pronto explotando una fuerte corriente de viento, que hizo hondear completamente su capa, detrás de él un gran círculo mágico apareció.

Un círculo que tenía grabadas runas asgardianas al igual que tenía un patrón de serpiente por todo este, y en el centro se podía ver de perfil lo que era una serpiente mostrando sus colmillos. Sintiendo de repente los demonios y los ciados, como un frío asolador apuñalaba todo su cuerpo.

-Anillo espiritual-serpiente diamante de hielo, liberado. - hablo tranquilamente mientras sus ojos se volvían aún más azules y resplandecían como los de una serpiente, mientras aura blanquiceleste le rodeaba.

-Bien. Entonces, Drake ¿prepara el campo? No. Mejor haz los honores. - pidió el castaño a su lado.

-¡Sera un placer!

Extendiendo sus propulsores a los lados y de estos llamas comenzaron a salir, y dando un salto como para impulsarse hacia el cielo, los torrentes de llamas de repente se volvieron un par de alas de plumas rojo fuego, con armadura articulada aparecieron, haciendo que él se elevara, y ahora su capa fuese retraída, dejando ver la magnífica figura de un dragon volando hacia sus enemigos sin dudar.

-Bien, parece ser que tengo carta blanca de momento, así que aquí vamos. - haciendo brillar el anillo espiritual en su espalda, y este a su vez, parecía que una niebla fantasmal rodease su cuerpo, una niebla azulada.

-¡Diamond Ice Conquest! ( _¡Conquista del hielo diamante!_ ) - exclamo Drake, y al instante el terreno completo bajo sus pies fue cubierto por hielo, y una buena cantidad de pilares y picos de hielo aparecieron por más de cincuenta metros alrededor de donde flotaba el pelinegro todo en un parpadeo, los vidrios en las ventanas de los salones explotaron por el frio, la temperatura dentro del gran domo que era la barrera disminuyo considerablemente.

Kiba e Irina se alejaron a una distancia prudencial de donde había llegado el hielo, pareciendo casi como si una fortaleza de hielo hubiera surgido de la nada.

-El terreno está listo. Vengan palomas de pacotilla, es hora de hacerles caer en la oscuridad, en la fría oscuridad. - dijo el al tiempo que los ojos de la armadura resplandecían en un zafiro fantasmal. Al tiempo que extendía las alas rojo fuego a ambos lados.

Viniendo hacia él se acercaron rápidamente los siete caídos todos con lanzas en sus manos. Preparados para sin lugar a dudas empalar al adolescente en armadura dragon negra.

-Tu turno. – dijo con un hilo de voz, y se hizo a un lado en el último segundo, al retraer las alas e impulsarse hacia arriba, evidenciando lo que estaba justo detrás de él.

-¡Cómanse esto cabrones! - exclamaba el castaño a través del casco de su armadura roja, con las manos extendidas hacia delante con cuatro círculos mágicos - ¡Rayo Dragon Cazador! - disparando entonces de cada uno de los círculos mágicos, relámpagos con formas de dragones de mediano tamaño los cuales fueron contra los cuatro caídos de [Clase Alta] y al tomarlos por sorpresa.

-¡Gah!

-¡Maldición!

Alcanzaron a exclamar antes de ser mordidos e engullidos por los dragones de rayo rojo, y con fuerza llevados hacia el suelo de hielo, estrellándolos con fuerza.

-¡Maldito seas [Dragon Rojo]! - exclamaron los otros tres mientras se acercaban a un hacia el castaño.

-Cayeron. - alcanzaron a oír murmurar al adolescente mayor, sonriendo lobunamente.

-Por completo. - apenas un murmullo, y detrás de ellos sintieron la fría corriente del invierno eterno.

-¡Lárguense de aquí infelices! - y con una mano extendida hacia adelante, se formó un círculo mágico, con patrones similares al que apareció en su espalda - ¡Serpientes del abismo! - formándose de inmediato tres serpientes hechas completamente de hielo capturaron a los tres caídos de [Clase Media] y los llevaron lejos del lugar mientras serpenteaban por el cielo.

-Paso: uno separar los pollos, listo. - murmuraba Drake descendiendo hacia Issei.

-Pasó dos: darles de ostias a los caídos de este lugar. - poniéndose espalda con espalda con su compañero de armadura negra, que ahora tenía sus alas retraídas y su capa había aparecido nuevamente.

Los demonios observaron con asombro el gran despliegue de poder de ambos dragones.

Levantándose entonces de entre el piso de hielo ahora aparecían los cuatro caídos con expresiones nada felices en sus rostros.

-Tu mocoso estúpido, en serio me dolió ese golpe.

-No estuvo mal, en serio sabes golpear.

-Joder, de verdad dolieron.

-Ustedes tres, déjense de tonterías. Me pido al de armadura negra, ese golpe de hielo dolió de verdad. - limpiándose el traje

-Berfael dejaremos a ese contigo. De mi parte matar al [Sekiryuutei].

-Todo tuyo, Coldbiel, así que tu Zariel ¿a quién escoges?

-Me pido al de armadura negra también, Thanatos.

-…pido conservar la cabeza del rojo. - pidió al mencionado, que le dio una mirada en blanco.

-Es tuya Diabel, pero déjame a mí el [Sacred Gear]. Sin duda puedo venderlo por muy buen dinero. - sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tal parece que buscan repartirse sus ganancias. No es un mal plan. - murmuro divertido el castaño bajo su armadura.

-Pues es una verdadera lástima. Sus ganancias son desde ya cero, pues de aquí no se irán con nada, excepto con unos buenos golpes. - agregaba el adolescente menor dejando salir de las rejillas de su casco, un leve rastro de aliento.

-Bien tomare por lo visto a ambos rubios, te quedas con los coloretes. - dijo Issei elevándose en el cielo siendo seguido por los susodichos, dejando atrás a Drake para que el tuviese su lucha por separado.

-¿Estás seguro de querer alejarte de tu compañero? esos dos son especialmente sanguinarios. - bromeo el rubio de la derecha.

-Ya déjalo Diabel. Es obvio que piensa que en serio piensa que puede ganarnos. - sonriendo confiado hablo Coldbiel. Mientras a su alrededor se creaban cientos de lanzas de luz todas apuntando hacia el castaño.

-Bien, pero en serio quiero su cabeza-

Coldbiel y Diabel se elevaron también al tiempo que ambos creaban aún más lanzas de luz a sus alrededores.

-Tal parece que ustedes dos en serio quieren cargarse a este dragon. - Dijo Issei - Lamentablemente para ustedes, aún tengo otro cuervo que desplumar, así que esto será rápido. - aumentando su aura roja, señalando a ambos caídos.

-Grandes palabras para un mocoso.

-Suficiente palabrería, es hora de matarlo. - Con esas palabras Coldbiel salía hacia adelante con ambas manos sujetando una lanza, apuntando hacia el pecho del dragon rojo.

-Deja algo para mí también Coldbiel. - arremetiendo también con las lanzas de luz en sus manos.

-"Es como dijo Drake, carecen de trabajo en equipo…lo cual facilita las cosas"- saliendo impulsado por sus propulsores en su espalda, dejando tras de sí una estela verde esmeralda precipitándose hacia sus enemigos a toda velocidad.

-¡Aaahhh!

-¡Oryaaaaaaaaa!

POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Chocando contra el primer caído el castaño detuvo ambas lanzas con ambos guanteletes, recubriendo estos con fuego dragon, provocando que ambos por el impacto comenzaran a elevarse en el cielo mientras giraban empujándose el uno al otro.

-¡Muy lento idiota! - exclamo detrás de ellos Diabel apuñalando hacia delante con ambas lanzas.

-¡El lento eres tu idiota! - moviendo raudamente su cola recubierta en fuego, detuvo la puñalada empujando hacia arriba las dos lanzas de luz, y sin perder tiempo, al haber dejado la guardia de Diabel abierta, ataco con su cola.

En un rápido movimiento que casi parecía el ataque de un escorpión.

Solo que este era un golpe de fuego, que lanzo al ciado hacia el suelo.

CRICK

-¡Arg! - se quejó el rubio cayendo al suelo con el golpe de fuego aun ardiendo en su vientre.

-¡Mejor para mí! - exclamo Coldbiel, empujado ambas lanzas y con ello al castaño que retrocedió algunos metros - ¡Quedaras mejor como alfiletero! - cerrando su puño mientras apuntaba hacia Issei, para que de inmediato las lanzas de luz que él había creada comenzaran a moverse con intención de empalar al dragon.

-Listo, pero no lo suficiente. - bramo el castaño que sin perder tiempo acciono ambos propulsores y salió disparado hacia el cielo, siendo seguido por cientos de lanzas del caído.

Maniobrando y esquivando se movía en el cielo a una velocidad impresionante dejando tras de sí una estela verde. Moviéndose en zigzag evitando así varias de las lanzas, aun así eran varias.

-Esquivar no te será de ayuda siempre. - moviendo su otra mano hacia arriba y moviendo otra gran cantidad de lanzas de luz hacia Issei, que dando un giro de barril evito la nueva oleada de lanzas.

-¡Wow! Eso fue peligroso. - deteniéndose un momento y luego saliendo a velocidad hacia arriba en vertical, aumentando la salida de poder en sus propulsores y deteniéndose a un considerable altura.

-¡Si te quedas ahí entonces solo eres un blanco fácil! - exclamo Coldbiel levantando ambas manos y haciendo que las lanzas de luz se dirigiesen en formación hacia Issei.

-Pues es lo que esperaba. - sonriendo lobunamente trajo ambas manos hacia abajo y apunto a las lanzas, formándose un círculo de ataque dragon - ¡Prueba el poder de los dragones!

[Dragon Shot]

Disparando dos concentrados torrentes de energía roja.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUN

BAM-BAM-BAM

POOM-POOM

Impactando contra todas las lanzas de luz del caído y haciendo que están explotasen, borrando la amenaza de ataque a distancia de Coldbiel, que sin perder tiempo ya iba contra él.

-¡Tu cabeza será mía dragon rojo! - lanzándose de repente Diabel hacia Issei recubriendo sus piernas y brazos con luz formando afiladas hojas cortantes desde atrás de Issei.

-¡Sigue soñando rubiales! - grito el castaño haciendo que en sus puños comenzara a arder fuego y lanzándose contra su atacante.

-¡MUEREEEEEEEE! - preparando ambos brazos para rebanar la cabeza del castaño.

-¡Oryaaaaaaaaa! - respondiendo aumentando las llamas en sus brazos, hasta convertirlas en grandes y concentradas esferas de fuego.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

Chocando ambos con sus ataques, y repeliéndose el uno al otro. El caído sin embargo con ayuda de sus alas, se movió más rápido que el dragon y ataco con ambas piernas, que revestidas con luz se dirigían hacia Issei.

-¡Apenas si empiezo! - juntando ambas manos y concentrando todo el fuego entre sus palmas, y lanzando esta esfera de fuego hacia adelante.

-Tu cabeza es mía. - apareciendo desde arriba con dos espadas de luz venia Coldbiel, que se había mantenido cerca esperando el momento adecuado.

-Un puño mío tiene tu nombre. - estirando su cola y atrapando cuatro de las alas del caído sacándolo de equilibrio.

Cosa que fue aprovechada por el dragon que de inmediato lanzo un fuerte golpe al rostro del rubio. Sacándolo por completo de equilibrio.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! - apareciendo de repente detrás suyo, y golpeándole con fuerza en su costado con una patada.

-¡Gah! - quejándose Issei al último momento, dándose cuenta al último minuto al ver su pierna humeando, con evidente daño causado por quemaduras, muy probablemente debido a repeler de frente su último ataque.

-¡Yo seré quien te mate desgraciado! - apareciendo justo a su lado, venia nuevamente Diabel, con una espada de luz, buscando empalar al castaño.

-¡Sueña Diabel, este desgraciado es completamente mío! - exclamaba Coldbiel, atacando desde atrás con ayuda de una lanza de luz.

PLACK-PLACK

CLANG

Se escuchó el sonido del metal chocando contra algo, pero en realidad era que Issei había detenido a ambos rubios, atrapando al mismo tiempo ambas armas… con ambas manos.

-¿Saben lo interesante de los [Sacred Gear]? es que se adaptan y cambian al pensamiento del usuario, en especial los [Sacred Gear]… del tipo dragon…

FLAT

Mostrándose en su espalda de golpe, dos alas de dragon, revestidas con fuertes y gruesas escamas además de estar acompañadas de garras…

-¡Pues no eres el único con alas estúpido!

-Tus alas son una mierda.

Exclamaron ambos rubios atacando con sus ocho alas, las cuales de repente parecían ser espadas de acero, las cuales fueron con la intensión de empalar al dragon.

PRAM-PRAM

Deteniendo con sus alas el ataque de los caídos con facilidad, aun si retrocedió algo por la fuerza de ataque, las alas del dragon se mantuvieron igual de fuertes.

-Pues no era solo por eso… mis alas son fuertes es cierto, pero vienen con algo más que dureza para resistir los ataques…

ZUM-ZUM

FRIIIT-FRIIIT

Apareciendo así como así, dos pequeños cañones laser en la articulación de las alas, los cuales de inmediato tenían en la mira a ambos caídos…

-¡Chúpense esa estúpidos! - disparando a quemarropa ambos cañones.

Cayendo de repente del cielo dos humeantes ángeles caídos.

-Esos dos sí que eran duros - murmuro algo cansado mientras ambos cañones desaparecían.

-¡No tienes ni idea bastardo!

-¡Eso realmente dolió mucho maldito capullo! - apareciendo de repente ambos por encima de Issei y conectando dos tajos simultáneos con dos largas lanzas de luz, golpearon a Issei en el pecho lanzándolo contra el suelo congelado de la escuela.

Habiéndolo tomado por sorpresa no pudo hacer otra cosa más que recibir de lleno el golpe, el cual destrozo parte de la armadura del pecho…

-¡Arg! - se quejó el dragon al recibir el doble impacto.

PROOOOOOOOOUUUUM

Quedando el estampado en el suelo de hielo.

-¡Esto aún no termina desgraciado! - salió contra el dragon Diabel aumentado la velocidad con sus alas. Apuntando peligrosamente una gran lanza de luz que buscaba empalarlo en el suelo.

-No lo creo.

PROOON

Enterrándose la lanza en el suelo, pero siendo evitada en el último instante por el castaño al encender sus propulsores y moverse hacia atrás, quedando agachado hacia el rubio.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! - encendiendo de nuevo la salida de poder en sus propulsores y extendiendo ambas alas dragon se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Diabel, dándole una potente tacleada y llevándolo hacia el cielo en el proceso, siendo seguidos de inmediato por el otro caído.

-¡Dragon bastardo! - creando dos dagas de luz y hundiéndolas en las alas de Issei haciendo que este le soltase, y sin perder tiempo…

SLASH-CLACK

Usando su cola para asestar un fuerte golpe contra la espalda de Diabel.

-¡[Sekiryuutei]! - viniendo desde abajo con varias lanzas de luz a su alrededor aparecía de repente Coldbiel, que sin importarle que su compañero cayera hacia el no frenaba en nada su carga.

En respuesta el castaño aspiro una gran cantidad de aire, mientras un compartimento en su yelmo se abría para dejas su boca descubierta, y dando un fuerte soplido, llamas salieron de esta en dirección a Coldbiel.

Erradicando de una las lanzas de Luz, pero obviamente no al caído…

-¡NECESITARAS MÁS QUE ESO! - exclamaba el rubio Coldbiel revistiendo su puño en luz.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO SE! - revistiendo su puño derecho con aura rojiza.

PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Colisionando ambos puños en el aire, causando violentas corrientes de viento por el impacto.

-¡Eres mío! - exclamaba Diabel apareciendo a su lado, con una lanza de luz, en un intento de atravesar la cabeza del castaño.

-¡UN PEPINO EN CONSERVA ES TUYO! - respondió el dragon atrapando el arma de luz con su mano libre, abriendo sin perder tiempo el compartimento de su yelmo, mostrando su boca solamente. Al igual que un brillante color anaranjado escapaba de esta augurando para Diabel lo que le seguiría.

-¡ARG! - grito de dolor el ángel caído al recibir de lleno el golpe de un furioso torrente de llamas. Comenzando a caer del cielo mientras despedía humo producto de las quemaduras que el ardiente aliento de fuego le produjo.

-No te distraigas. - volvió a exclamar Issei, aplicando más fuerza a su golpe, sacando de equilibrio a Coldbiel, que presintió el peligro. Ante ello solo pudo ampliar sus ojos, pues se había olvidado de algo que le golpeo hace poco…

ZUM

La cola del dragon rojo se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el intentando empalarlo…

CLANG

Usando sus duras alas, logro desviar el golpe, aun así, fue empujado por la fuerza del ataque, lo cual fue aprovechado por el dragon que apareció desde arriba y girando, como si diese un volantín, estiro su pierna derecha, la cual se envolvía en fuego y golpeo con fuerza el pecho del rubio lanzándolo contra el suelo de hielo.

Alcanzando a su compañero rubio al caer contra el suelo de hielo

BRUUUUUUMMMM

TROOOOOOOOMMP

Cayendo pesadamente al suelo, provocando una gran capa de polvo y humo blanco…

-Estos tipos… no caerán con algo como eso…

-[Son ángeles caídos de [Clase Alta]. si bien han estado luchando bien. esto es solo una fracción de su poder] - le dijo Ddraig a través de su mente.

-Eso no es nada agradable en lo absoluto.

Sintiendo entonces como las auras de ambos empiezan a aumentar, sintiéndose más densas y fuertes que antes. La presencia de ambos se acentuó aún más, con lo cual Issei se puso en guardia, sabiendo que ahora la lucha seria en serio…

POOOOUUUUM-POOOOUUUUM

Viendo como de la nube blanca, salían raudamente hacia él, ambos ángeles rubios, apretando los dientes, batiendo furiosamente sus alas negras, apretando los dientes, y sujetando fuertemente dos lanzas de luz.

-Ddraig, ¿estás listo para probar nuestro nuevo movimiento?

-[Listo, pero recuerda será la primera vez que uses esto en batalla su durabilidad puede variar. mantén la concentración y el control y yo hare el resto]

-¡Te lo encargo! - exclamo y se dejó caer hacia ellos, mientas extendía ambos brazos a los lados…

En sus brazos, específicamente en sus muñecas una parte de la armadura se abría y permitía la salida de un compartimente con una ranura del tamaño de una tarjeta de crédito…

Los cuales comenzaban a brillar en rojo y de inmediato, en ambos brazos, crecían dos hojas de luz roja, dos espadas rojas, una en cada brazo, como una nueva arma del [Balance Breaker] del castaño.

CLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN

Deteniendo la carga de ambos caídos con sus nuevas armas, las cuales gracias al poder acumulado así como al control del castaño sobre su poder dragontino, fueron lo suficientemente resistentes para plantar filo contra las armas de luz de los caídos.

Comenzando así una serie de rápidos y letales cambios de espada entre los rubios y el castaño.

KACHIN-KACHIN

SLASH

Estrellando con fuerza su espada contra las dos lanzas, que Coldbiel cruzo delante de el para detener la estocada frontal del dragon que amenazo con atravesar su pecho.

Al mismo tiempo con ayuda de su cola detuvo una lanza de luz del caído, así como con su mano detuvo la otra, Diabel le había atacado desde su punto ciego buscando atravesarle de una.

-Han comenzado a ponerse serios. Pues es justo que también lo haga yo. - comento divertido el castaño, quien comenzó a aumentar su aura, al igual que ambos, y los tres nuevamente arremetían entre si una y otra vez, pero sin que ambos oponentes del castaño a pesar de pertenecer al mismo grupo coordinasen algún plan para derrotar al dragon…

[Sonic Jet]

Haciendo uso de su velocidad otorgada por el [balance Breaker] se ponía de inmediato al frente de Diabel, quien no pudo sino sorprenderse por la velocidad explosiva del castaño.

POOOOOOOOOOOW

Recibiendo de lleno un potente izquierdazo por parte del dragon.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUM

Lanzándolo con fuerza contra el suelo de hielo.

SLASH

CLANG

Deteniendo de inmediato con su brazo derecho, y con ayuda de la hoja de luz roja un peligroso tajo desde la izquierda por parte de Coldbiel.

-No ha estado nada mal lagartija. - sonó burlesco el ángel caído.

-Pues lo mismo digo de ti gallina mutante. - sonó igual de burlesco el dragon.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

CLANG

Moviéndose rápidamente por el cielo mientras intercambiaban golpes de espadas una y otra vez, hasta que chocando como si fuesen meteoros. Detuvieron sus golpes. Mirándose retadoramente.

-¡Maldito bastardo! - venia hacia Issei, Diabel convertido en un pilar de luz amarilla casi dorado.

-¡No me jodas! - exclamo Issei cayendo hacia el - ¡Ddraig!

-[Entendido] - contesto el dragon, sabiendo bien lo que su poseedor quería decir con tan solo una palabra.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Escuchándose como el poder dentro del [Boosted Gear] aumentaba para el dragon.

-¡Cuchillada del [Sekiryuutei]! - bramo el castaño, apuntando su brazo izquierdo, del cual broto una enorme espada de luz roja, la cual dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces contra el pilar de luz que era ahora Diabel.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Varias y salvajes ráfagas de aire salían por todos lados, así como ráfagas de energía, las cuales destrozaban los alrededores.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Terminando en una explosión que impidió la vista de Coldbiel del choque entre Diabel y el dragon, un momento después de la nube de humo, se vio caer un cuerpo humeante que no era otro más que el ángel caído, el cual dejaba tras de sí un rastro de sangre, evidenciando que el humano le había herido de gravedad.

Rápidamente con un fuerte batir de sus ocho alas, despejo el humo de la explosión para buscar al dragon.

FLIIIIST

Sin embargo no había nada.

-¡Maldición Diabel! ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Ni siquiera serviste para debilitarlo lo suficiente! - murmuro molesto buscándolo por todos lados.

Sin poderlo encontrar con la vista, ni siquiera sentía el aura del dragon.

-¡Aquí estoy! - exclamaba apareciendo de repente por un lado, dios sabe cómo.

Pero por un instante…casi pareció que el dragon aparecía desde las sombras…

POOOOOOOOOW

Recibiendo de lleno un potente golpe en el rostro cortesía del humano, el cual lo lanzo con una brutal fuerza u potencia contra el suelo.

BRUUUUUUUUUUM

Impactando con fuerza contra el suelo de hielo, a algunos metros de donde había caído Diabel quien parecía aun tratando de levantarse.

-¡Blanco asegurado! - bramo el [Dragón Rojo], haciendo aparecer un gran círculo mágico delante de él, el cual tenía otros varios círculos pequeños dentro de él - ¡Ddraig dale todo lo que tengas!

-[A la orden] - exclamaba el dragon, antes de hacer explotar el aumento de poder dentro del [Sacred Gear] del castaño.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

[Wild Gatling Dragon Shot]

De ese círculo mágico cientos y cientos de rayos rojos de poder dragontino, salían disparados contra ambos caídos, mientras una fila de círculos mágicos y grabados giraba en contra del sentido del reloj.

BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Provocando estragos por todo el campus y unos ligeros temblores, terminando por atravesar la gruesa capa de hielo que se había formado sobre el suelo, mostrando ahí, un humeante y gran cráter, dentro del cual había algunos otros más pequeños.

Dando entonces a entender el poder destructivo del [Sekiryuutei].

-Tch. me he cargado parte de la trampa de hielo e Drake. Pero era necesario. Ah… - dándose cuenta entonces, como el hielo rápidamente comenzaba a aumentar y volver a cubrir el gran cráter, además de aprisionar a un malherido ángel caído - Bueno uno menos. Falta…

POOOOOOW

Recibiendo de lleno un fuerte latigazo en la espalda, destrozándole una de sus alas de dragon…

-Dragon de pacotilla. En serio me lastimaste. - dijo malherido Coldbiel, mostrando su brazo derecho, el cual había desaparecido, en su lugar un gran cumulo de luz con forma de látigo le ahora le servía de reemplazo, y con este había atraco por la espalda a Issei.

-Faaaaaalta….uno. - apretando los dientes al sentir el dolor previo al golpe. Volteando y mirando al ángel caído, mientras usaba sus propulsores para mantenerse - No caerás tan fácil ¿verdad?

-Caer lagarto estúpido. Soy un caído. Te estaba subestimando, pero ahora veo que debo de golpearte con todo. -aumentando de golpe nuevamente su aura.

-Ya veo. Con todo desde ahora. No me darás pena por tu estado. - aumentando también su aura, así como reponiendo lentamente su ala, hasta restaurarla por completo.

-¡Que el segundo asalto inicie! - grito con fuerza el dragon expulsando una cantidad insana de aura desde los propulsores y arrojándose contra el caído que extendió sus alas y rodeado por su aura se arrojaba también contra el dragon.

XXXXX

Mientras el castaño se alejaba del lugar para permitirle a Drake luchar a gusto.

Drake se quedaba en tierra, viendo como Zariel y Berfael, levitaban unos centímetros sobre el suelo de hielo y ambos creaban armas, el primero un par de espadas, mientras que el segundo creo dos grandes látigos hechos de luz.

-Luz. Ciertamente serán un dolor en el trasero. - Mirando con disgusto armas hechas de su némesis natural -… ¿pero saben algo? los espejos son en verdad útiles si sabes cómo usarlos. - sonriendo lobunamente aumentando su aura oscura.

-Vamos es hora de acabar con este dragon de quinta. - hablo el hombre en sus veintes, de cabello azulado, y orejas en punta.

-¿Dragon? vamos Zariel, diría que mejor queda si le llamamos lagartija. Y en cuanto a su poder, por favor solo es un [Sacred Gear] defectuoso. - con burla hablo el ángel caído de cabello verde y un tatuaje en su cuello con forma de estrella.

-Tienes razón Berfael. Tienes razón. Un dragon defectuoso únicamente. - se burló también el mencionado Berfael.

Ganándose una fría y divertida mirada del dragon.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿has escuchado lo que te han dicho? Thanatos, ellos te han llamado prácticamente ' _dragon defectuoso'._ Te han llamado defectuoso. - dijo casi con sorpresa y riendo divertido.

-[Me han llamado defectuoso] - contesto el dragon con tono de sorpresa.

-Te han llamado defectuoso ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunto poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-[Muerte…] - susurro peligrosamente el dragon desde el guantelete de Drake,

Haciendo que este se envuelva en sombras

PROWM

Saliendo disparado hacia el cielo, de un solo aleteo con sus grandes alas rojo fuego, creando en ambas manos, dos largas y peligrosas espadas de oscuridad.

CLANG-CLANG

Sonando fuertemente el choque espadas, así como la colisión de energías opuestas, repeliéndose al mismo tiempo. Provocando varias ondas expansivas donde él y Zariel chocaron espadas.

-Buena técnica sin duda, pero aun estas lejos de mi nivel mocoso. - exclamaba Zariel, creando a su alrededor cientos de espadas de luz, las cuales arrojo sin esperar contra Drake.

Quien sintiendo el peligro, comenzaba a maniobrar entre las espadas, gracias a sus afinados sentidos debido a la sincronización con el anillo espiritual, así como con su [Sacred Gear], sus sentidos era casi tan agudos como los de un verdadero dragon.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

Usando de vez en cuando ambas espadas para deshacerse de las más peligrosas espadas.

-¡Mi turno! - apareciendo desde la izquierda venia Berfael, que lanzando sus látigos logro atrapar una de las muñecas del dragon, al cual jalo hacia abajo, haciendo gala de su fuerza física.

-Tsk. - chasqueo la lengua el pelinegro, mientras era lanzado contra el suelo de hielo.

-Oye, que yo también merezco matarlo. - apareciendo desde arria con una gran lanza de luz venia el peli azul.

-¡No lo creo! - extendiendo su mano hacia arriba y de inmediato, una gran estalagmita de hielo crecía desde el suelo encontrándose con la gran lanza de luz, y provocando que ambas se disipen por el golpe…

Separándose, tomando una distancia prudente de ambos caídos y mirando sus armas…

Ambas espadas de oscuridad con fisuras por todos lados… apenas si aprecia que podían mantenerse intactas…

Su oscuridad, su poder aun no podía competir con el poder puro de un ángel caído de [Clase Alta]… y menos con su luz a ese nivel…

Dando evidencia de ello…

Sus armas caían en trozos disipándose… y desapareciendo por completo de sus manos.

-[Tus opciones son más que obvias. debes de pensar rápido. esos dos no trabajaran juntos, pero aun así su poder es a considerar]

-Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Bien, entonces supongo que es hora de ir con todo lo que tengo. - formándose entonces un remolino de oscuridad en la parte de atrás de su espalda y esta se pegó a su cuerpo, formándose entonces cuatro líneas de oscuridad pura, las cuales de inmediato fueron cubiertas por una especie de armadura articulada hecha de hielo, un resplandeciente y frio hielo.

-Ocho lanzas de araña, armadura de diamante glacial. - susurro, moviendo peligrosamente las nuevas extremidades que se superponían a las alas rojo fuego en su espalda, y las cuales brillaban terriblemente como si estas mismas contaran con su propia aura asesina.

-Oh, un intento de Octopus. Pues que moderno. A ver qué tal te va mocoso. - se burló Berfael, moviendo sus látigos un par de veces.

-Esto será divertido lagartija de pacotilla. - comento Zariel creando varias docenas de espadas de luz a su alrededor, lanzándose de inmediato.

-Pues es exactamente lo mismo que les iba a decir bastardos. - siendo impulsado por sus alas rojo fuego se apresuró hacia Zariel, que envió decenas de espadas contra él.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Y mientras iba hacia él, el joven dragon se deshacía de todas y cada una de las espadas que el caído peli azul envía contra él, con ayuda de sus nuevas armas, las cuales se movían con una sincronía y precisión de miedo, apenas si aprecia que el dragon estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mover dichas armas.

Acercándose hasta ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Quien se quedara con sus cabezas seré yo idiotas! - creando una peligrosa y gran guadaña de sombras lanzaba un tazo lateral sin contemplaciones ni nada.

-Nada mal. - apareciendo el peliverde y deteniéndole con una lanza de luz.

CLANG

-¡No te olvides de mí mocoso! - apareciendo desde atrás con ambas espadas de luz listas para empalar al adolescente…

KACHIN-KACHIN

Siendo desviadas en el último segundo por las lanzas de araña en la espalda del dragon…sin que este le mirase.

-¡¿Como?! - exclamo sorprendido Zariel.

-De esta manera idiota. - susurro peligrosamente el joven dragon negro, dando nota de repente al ángel de lo que esas palabras quisieron decir…

Para detener ambas espadas, él había usado dos de sus ocho lanzas, por lo cual aún tenía otras seis lanzas listas para el ataque… pero se pensaría era imposible…

Sin embargo él no estaba luchando solo…

-[Es mi turno polluelo] - dijo el dragon, mientras las demás lanzas de araña se movían peligrosamente.

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

Moviéndose hacia el cuerpo de Zariel, con la intensión de empalarle.

CLANG

Sin embargo no espero lo siguiente, usando dos de sus alas, cubrió su zona media con ellas y evito ser atravesado de lado a lado como un cerdo. Pero los golpes con las lanzas de araña de Drake.

-¡Te has olvidado de mi mocoso! - se jacto el ángel caído Berfael, soltando la lanza de luz y usando sus látigos, los convirtió en cuatro, los cuales atraparon al instante que Zariel era empujado hacia atrás por las armas en la espalda del dragon.

Aprisionando de inmediato al dragon, atrapando ambos brazos y piernas estirándolo…

…o eso pensó…

-¿En serio? muerte por desmembramiento ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa? - hablo Drake con casi aburrimiento, pero teniendo en su rostro una sonrisa confiada.

-Veamos qué dices cuanto te arranque pedazo a pedazo lagartija. - sonrió perversamente aumentando la presión en los látigos que apresaban al dragon.

-Espada de brillo negro. - sonriendo colmilludamente susurro aquello, y en su brazo derecho, un compartimento se abrió, y de este cuatro tentáculos salieron, y estos recibiendo los rayos de luna, comenzaron a tomar forma, hasta notarse lo que se habían formado.

Unido mediante articulaciones metálicas… varias piezas de metal al igual que su cola, se habían formado, hasta parecer otras… sin embargo no las llamaría espada por nada…

Y efectivamente, en su brazo habían salido cuatro tentáculos que se transformaron en espadas, largas, cuyas empuñaduras era otra parte de la espada… afiladas piezas articuladas, que fácilmente podrían cortar cualquier cosa…

Todas ellas brillaban peligrosamente en negro, casi aprecian claymores… solo que más largas… a decir verdad, eran más parecidas a espadas bastardas…

-Bendición glacial del diamante. - volvió a susurrar y esta vez un aura celestina rodeo dichas espadas, dándoles de por si un aspecto un tanto más intimidante… y un hermoso brillo azulado…

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

Se oyó, viéndose las cuatro espadas aparentemente cortar los látigos de luz del ángel. Sin embargo nada paso.

-¿Eso es todo? ¿En serio eso es toda lagartija? - sonó decepcionado el caído, pues si bien fue sorpresivo que el atacase a Zariel con esas armas de atrás sin verle fue sorprendente, que ahora haga a parecer semejantes espadas de su brazo derecho…

Había que admitirlo le impresiono…pero como le escucho decir…

-Tu oscuridad aún no está al nivel para pelear contra nosotros mocoso. - le dijo sonriendo peligrosamente…

-Mi oscuridad no… ni mi hielo tampoco… pero ambos… - dijo el, levantando la mirada y haciendo brillar sus ojos con poder dragon, como faros en la oscuridad. De un azul zafiro peligroso.

BRIIIIIIIIRDK-BRIIIIIIIIRDK-BRIIIIIIIIRDK-BRIIIIIIIIRDK

Se podía escuchar como algo se congelaba.

BREAK

Y con una sacudida, los látigos de luz… que habían pasado a convertirse en hielo, se rompían con facilidad…

Dejando libre al dragon que ahora iba con todo contra Berfael. Apuntando hacia delante una lanza en su mano izquierda, listo para atravesarle.

-¡Pagaras por el golpe estúpido mocoso! - bramo llegando desde un lado Zariel acompañado de varias espadas de luz que giraban a su alrededor peligrosamente.

CLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN

Siendo empujado por la carga del peli azul, defendiéndose de las danzantes espadas de luz que giraban a su alrededor con las lanzas de araña, por la fuerza del caído fue obligado a caer hacia el suelo mientras era empujado por este con una fuerza tremenda.

Siempre manteniendo un ojo sobre las armas que peligrosamente se movían hacia él, desde la derecha, izquierda, delante, arriba abajo, desde todos lados y direcciones…

Pero que eran detenidas y desviadas sin problema alguno por las lanzas de araña, sin embargo no podía defenderse del peli azul…

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

PRIIIIIIST-PRIIIIIIST

Saltando ambos a lados contrarios de inmediato a como se dio el choque entre ellos.

Agachándose y derrapando unos metros apoyado en una rodilla, el pelinegro alzo la mirada al sentir el peligro desde arriba.

Viniendo hacia el de inmediato varios ataques mágicos de diferente atributos.

Preparándose y concentrándose al máximo…

Centrándose solo en deshacerse de ellos, debido a la proximidad escapar no era una opción… por lo que…

Con sus ojos brillando en azul intenso, así como una tenue aura blanquiceleste se formó sobre las espadas de brillo negro.

-¡Snake-Dragón Sinchro!

-[Snake Dragón Sinchro]

Exclamaron tanto Thanatos y Drake, aumentando su aura dragontina, y a la vez sincronizando sus sentidos, convirtiendo estos, en el sentir de un verdadero dragón…

Levantando la mirada… para el todo se movía absolutamente más despacio.

Seis lanzas azuladas con rayos crepitando a su alrededor… lanzas de rayos… más de una veintena de fechas purpuras que tenían leves brazas saliendo de ellas, flechas de fuego… y varias decenas de esferas amarillas que tenían algunas burbujas saliendo de ellas, esferas de agua…

SLASH

BOOOM

BUZZZZZ

Moviéndose a un lado, y a la ve realizando un arco de lado a lado, con ayuda de una de las grandes claymores cortó la lanza de rayos sin problemas… haciendo que al destruirla algunas chispas eléctricas volasen por todos lados.

SLASH-SISSSSH-

SLASH-SISSSSH-

SLASH-SISSSSH-

SLASH-SISSSSH-

Dando un volantín hacia atrás para estar ligeramente más atrás de las cuatro flechas, movió al mismo tiempo las cuatro claymore y las cortó como si nada…y esta vez cuatro explosiones de vapor se dieron.

Y de inmediato tras esa cortina de vapor aparecieron las cuatro esferas de agua…

SLASH-FRIIIIIIIISH

SLASH-FRIIIIIIIISH

SLASH-FRIIIIIIIISH

SLASH-FRIIIIIIIISH

Apuñalando con una estocada frontal dichas esferas las congelo como si nada, cayendo pesadamente al suelo de hielo.

-¡Tu cabeza es mía lagarto de segunda! - exclama Zariel apareciendo desde arriba moviendo una gigantesca espada de luz.

-¿No prefieres una estaca? - sonrió divertido.

CHAS

Chasqueando ambos dedos y de inmediato desde un metro detrás de Drake, apuntando hacia el ángel caído, un gran pilar de hielo creció desde el suelo, con una afilada y peligrosa punta que buscaba su pecho.

-¡Ngggg! ¡Gah! - recibiendo de lleno el golpe, apenas si pudiendo evitar ser empalado al usar nuevamente sus alas para defenderse, sin embargo esta vez fue en serio peligroso para él, pues tuvo que usar cuatro de sus alas para poder evitar la fuerza del golpe.

CRAP

Se escuchó el repugnante sonido de algo atravesando carne.

Pero en realidad era el sonido de la estaca de hielo habiendo logrado perforar la defensa de sus cuatro alas juntas.

-Nada mal, sabias que atacaría a velocidad y usaste eso en su contra en el último segundo, con ello perforar nuestras alas seria sencillo. - murmuro divertido Berfael, viendo como Zariel era lanzado varios metros atrás.

BRUUUUUUM

-En mi defensa fue demasiado sencillo adivinar que vendría desde allí, además, ustedes cayeron demasiado fácil, debo agregar. - escuchando mientras el caído caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo de hielo unos metros más adelante.

TAP

Habiendo descendido al suelo y mirando al pelinegro con malicia.

-Pero al menos lo has sacado de juego, dale un momento y regresara. Pero tardara su tiempo. Ahora, el premio es completamente mío. - parecía estar complacido por la aparente caída de su aliado…

-¿Ni siquiera te preocupa tu aliado? siento lastima en serio por ustedes… pero… - moviendo sus armas, que brillaban peligrosamente, mientras eran bañados en la luz de la luna.

-Una imagen acojonante en serio, pero que puede hacer un dragon que ni siquiera pudo llegar a ser reconocido como un [Rey]. - sonrió con sorna el caído, era obvio que aún no mostraba del todo su poder.

-¿Sabes porque Thanatos fue llamado el asesino de los mil ejércitos? - susurro, parecía no prestar atención a lo que dijo el caído - No solo fue por su poder, sino por su manera de luchar. Tal que era capaz de asumir un ejército de ustedes sin problemas.

-Eso que me dices puede importarme menos… pero como morirás en este lugar. Dejare que balbucees todo lo que quieras. - con una sonrisa torcida hablo el caído, pero en realidad estaba preparando cientos de círculos mágicos encima de ambos, todos ellos con diferentes atributos y apuntados hacia el joven dragon.

-Sus poseedores anteriores al igual que con Ddraig, solo le trataban como una herramienta, terminaron por sellar su conciencia inconscientemente, hasta que supe de él por Ddraig, supe que mi [Sacred Gear] tenía mucho más de lo que aparentaba…. intente una y otra vez hablar con él hasta que lo conseguí, fui el primero con el que hablo realmente desde que fue sellado en este [Sacred Gear], y con ello descubrí que él y yo eras más parecidos de lo que todos creían… y gracias a eso… desperté el verdadero potencial de este [Sacred Gear]… - aumentando repentinamente su aura…

Arremolinándose a su alrededor lo que parecían ser sombras azuladas, al igual que una sensación de calamidad se podía sentir en todos lados…

-El poder de este dragon es el poder de la muerte y la oscuridad a la que tanto temían ángeles y demonios por igual, y ahora te mostrare ¡por qué Le temían al dragon de la oscuridad!

PROOOOOOOOOWN

Saliendo disparado hacia el caído siendo impulsado solo por sus pies.

ZUM

Creando en el trayecto una gran hoz hecha de oscuridad mientras sus ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente.

ZAAAAAAS

CLANG

Escuchándose como el arma hecha de oscuridad chocaba fuertemente contra una espada de luz… o eso pensaba el caído…

BRIZIEEEE

-¡¿Qué?! - exclamo en shock el peli azul, viendo como su espada de luz se congelaba completamente… soltándola de inmediato. Danto un salto hacia atrás, apenas esquivando un, nuevo ataque viniendo desde la derecha…

Abriendo los ojos al ver las cuatro espadas bastardas venir hacia él, apretando los dientes y usando sus alas derechas para desviar las estocadas de las espadas.

CLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

BRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK

Escuchándose entonces como las alas del caído se congelaban completamente…

-¡Graaaaaaaaaaah! - rugió el ángel por el dolor al sentir como sus alas eran completamente congeladas.

-¡Basura dragontina! - bramo de repente el peliverde apareciendo desde atrás de Drake con dos grandes hachas de luz.

CLANG

Deteniendo sin problema el golpe de ambas armas con las lanzas de araña

-[Despreocúpate y déjame tu espalda a mí] - dijo el dragon en su mente, mientras continuaba moviendo las armas en su espalda defendiéndose a la vez de las estocadas de Zariel que hacía con sus alas.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Enano del capullo! - grito furioso el peli azul, usando su mano derecha y creando tentáculos con punta de flecha los cuales burlaron las espadas bastardas del pelinegro - Tu vida acaba ahora por mis alas.

-Paso de sombra. - murmuro con una sonrisa colmilluda.

Desvaneciéndose en sombras. Convirtiéndose en nada más que una leve sombra que desapareció en sus narices…

-Kuh. - se quejó Zariel recibiendo el golpe de los cuatro látigos al usar sus alas para cubrirse.

-¡Demonios! - dando un salto hacia atrás evitando ser cortado por dos de las alas de su compañero.

-¡¿Qué demonios paso?!

-¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!

-Eso mis idiotas caídos… fue una de mis tantas habilidades. - contesto la voz del pelinegro, desde dios sabe dónde…

-¡Vamos sal muéstrate! - exigió Zariel enterrando algunas lanzas de luz en el suelo.

-Por supuesto-

CRIIICK

PRIIIIINT

CRUUUUCK

TRUUUUMB

Escuchándose como comenzaban a crecer aún más pilares de hielo por todos lados, alrededor de los ángeles había aparecido un gran número de estos… pero estos tenían una particularidad, uno de sus lados era completamente liso y reluciente.

[Dark Dragon Shot]

Disparando desde su mano algunas ráfagas de su propia versión del [Dragon Shot] del castaño, solo que estos eran negros y su compañero constantemente le reclama los derechos de autor de dicho ataque.

FIUT-FIUT-FIUT

PLICK-PLICK

Escuchándose como entonces se acercaban estos, ambos ángeles solo se hicieron a un lado esquivándolos completamente…

-¿En serio eso es todo? - se burló Zariel.

No viendo lo que sucedió atrás de él.

FLIT-FIUT

Ambos haces de energía oscura había chocado contra los pilares de hielo y de inmediato habían sido reflejados de vuelta.

BOOM

Sintiendo entonces como el golpe le había dado a Zariel, mientras que Berfael logro saltar y evitar el golpe del disparo.

-Arg. Eso molesto. - sacudiéndose el polvo de la espalda, donde una leve quemadura era visible…

-Con ese nivel de poder derrotarnos será imposible para ti mocoso estúpido. - se jacto Berfael, creando de algunas espadas de luz a su alrededor.

-Pues te sorprenderías de lo que pueden hacer con la velocidad y el tiempo necesario. - volvió a hablar desde dios sabe quién.

Apareciendo de nuevo, sobre ambos caídos con sus alas extendidas.

[Drak Dragon Shot]

Esta vez de sus manos salieron varios disparos continuos, algunos apuntados a los caídos, otros los cuales fueron a dar a los pilares de hielo a propósito.

Teniendo entonces un efecto interesante…

-¿Qué demonios es esto? - moviéndose a la derecha, Zariel esquivo dos disparos, los cuales habían sido lanzados desde un Angulo que no iban con la posición del dragon - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - saltando hacia atrás esquivando tres disparos desde su izquierda…

-Maldición. - volviendo a esquivar agachándose y evadiendo dos disparos desde adelante.

-¡¿Que rayos es lo que está pasando?! -cortando con ayuda de una de sus espadas uno de los disparos en dos…

-Eso de antes ¡Kuh! - usando dos de sus espadas cruzándolas y recibiendo de lleno uno de los disparos el cual apenas si pudo ver antes de defenderse…

BOOM

Siendo empujado por la explosión, la cual fue más fuerte de lo que anticipo…

-¿Qué demonios sucede? - poniéndose en pose de defensa y creando un escudo de luz.

-Esto se vuelve realmente molesto maldito dragon. - esquivando nuevamente uno de los rayos del adolescente - Lo tengo. - exclamo Zariel saltando hacia el cielo.

-No lo hagas, regresa al suelo si vas.

-Te esperaba idiota. - apareciendo en frente de Zariel en un instante, con las lanzas de araña aún más largas y peligrosas que antes.

CLUIIIIIIP

SLASH

Escuchándose como las ocho lanzas de araña empalaban las ocho alas del caído.

-¡AAAARRRG! ¡Infeliz desgraciado! - bramo el ángel caído atrapando a Drake por el casco y trayendo el otro una espada de luz, dispuesto a atravesarle la cabeza como si de una brocheta se tratase.

-Caíste… estúpido. - atravesando delante de el al dragon.

SHISF

O eso pensó…

La figura del dragon de desvaneció un momento en sombras…

SLASH

Escuchándose como ambos brazos eran cortados por las espadas bastardas del dragon, el cual volvió a desparecer.

-¡Esto duele endemoniadamente! - grito cayendo al suelo al no poder mantenerse en vuelo, aterrizando y viendo como varios de esos disparos caían sobre ellos aún, esta vez los sintió más fuertes y rápidos que antes…

-Estos disparos… pueden herirnos… pero debe de pasar un tiempo… pero aun así será insuficiente… a pesar de que por el momento ninguno de nosotros pueda volar. - dijo confiado Berfael.

-Lo sé. Sabía que ese nivel no sería suficiente. Pero ese primer disparo le daño. Imagínate que podrían hacer cien de ellos… - susurro con malicia justo detrás de él… - Desde todas direcciones.

De inmediato Berfael volteo y solo alcanzo a ver como uno de los ojos de serpiente de Drake se podía ver, brillando intensamente… con un brillo malicioso…

Enviando un leve escalofrió por su espalda…

[Wild Gatling Dark Dragon Shot]

Y de inmediato formando dos círculos mágicos en sus manos, con seis círculos alineados hexagonalmente de los cuales salían varias ráfagas de oscuridad.

Cubriéndose ambos con un escudo de luz, Zariel como pudo levanto un escudo de luz…sus antebrazos ambos ya no estaban, el mismo se los había cortado para evitar ser alcanzado por el efecto de congelamiento.

Sus brazos al ser cortados comenzaron a congelarse de inmediato, por lo que el mismo los cortos, al verlos caer al suelo, estos terminaron por congelarse y romperse, como si de hielo mismo se tratase, sin evidenciar que alguna vez fueron parte de un cuerpo vivo…

Sin embargo no ocurrió nada, no sentían que nada, ningún ataque casi sobre sus escudos, Zariel entonces vio lo que pasaba…

Todos y cada una de las ráfagas de oscuridad eran disparados a propósito contra los pilares de hielo.

-Te volviste loco… ¿o que acaso no vez que esto solo es un desperdicio de energía? aun sin ambos brazos yo… - reía el peli azul.

Sin embargo.

-¡Demonios! - elevándose de golpe de inmediato hacia el cielo, haciendo empleo de la fuerza en sus piernas Berfael dejo a su suerte a su compañero peliverde, quien de repente también percibió el peligro… sin embargo no pudo reaccionar…

La razón…

FIUT-FIUT-FIUT- FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT- FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-

Escuchándose un sinfín de silbidos de algo cortando el aire…

Y todo eso era los cientos y cientos de disparos que de repente estaban dirigiéndose hacia Zariel.

-impo… sible. - alcanzo a susurrar el caído peliverde.

Berfael por otro lado pudo verlo claramente, la razón de aquello fue que, el dragon había usado los pilares de hielo como espejos, haciendo que los disparos dragon que hacia se reflejaran de un lado a otro una y otra vez, ganando con el tiempo más velocidad y fuerza…

Y al dispararlos de esa manera consiguió crear un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para dañarles…

Y ahora…

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOM

Escuchaba como todos y cada uno de esos disparos continuaba cayendo sobre Zariel, quien aparentemente no pudo cubrirse a tiempo del aluvión de disparos…

Causando que el impacto continuo de ellos resultase en un gran domo de oscuridad explosiva, el cual al desaparecer un instante después mostraba un lastimado y noqueado ángel caído de cabello verde.

BAM-BAM-BAM-BAM

BOOOM-BOOOM

Escuchando un fuerte estruendo algo alejado de donde estaba el…

Viendo como una descarga de disparos mágicos de color rojo tres veces más fuerte que los del dragon negro caían sobre el suelo de hielo…

Un momento después del infierno se podía ver ahí… a otro ángel caído rubio…

-Tal parece que Issei termino con uno de ellos. Bien, pues parece que habrá que dejar que ambos se tomen el descanso. - apareciendo desde arriba y descendiendo, hasta el borde del cráter, chasqueo los dedos…

CRIEEEEK

BRIZZZEEEEIII

El hielo comenzaba a llenar ambos agujeros, dejando atrapados a ambos caídos al mismo tiempo.

-Así que este es el poder de los dragones. Debo decir que estoy impresionado. - dijo amargamente el caído mientras alistaba una lanza de luz y varios círculos mágicos comenzaban a escribirse a los lados de él. Todos ellos de distintos atributos.

-Nada mal, debo decir que me impresionaste. En serio eres poderoso. Más de lo que anticipe.

-Poderoso para nada. Issei es más fuerte que yo. Créeme el encaja completamente con el termino dragon y nuestro sinónimo destrucción. - contesto mientras sus alas regresaban a guardarse y su capa se mostraba.

-Que modesto. Pero, debo decir que quizás solo estés mintiendo. Tu oscuridad no es rival para nosotros, pero tu magia del hielo es en serio fuerte aun así, ninguna debería ser un problema para nosotros. Pero tú combinaste ambos y superaste con esa unión nuestra luz. Incluso llegaste a deshacerte de nuestras armas… de mis alas… y al parecer también puedes matarnos con esa maldición de hielo.

-Oh entonces lo descubriste. Bueno así es. Bendición glacial de diamante, añadido a las espadas de brillo negro, cualquier cosa que corten o toquen se congela al instante. Si corto el cuerpo de algún ser vivo a partir de la herida, el hielo congelara todo… hasta que se resquebraje como si fuese de cristal.

-Una horrible forma de morir ¿no lo crees? - mirando confiado al pelinegro confiado con que su plan resultase.

-Que puedo decir… solo lo pensé. Pero es una buena manera de evitar una lucha prolongada donde tengo las de perder. - dijo llanamente el dragon - Ahora tal parece que es momento de terminar. - creando de nuevo esa grande y letal guadaña de oscuridad.

-Por supuesto. Tengo que cobrarme una a una las alas que me has robado basura dragon. No me detendré hasta tenerte de rodillas pidiéndome que termine contigo de una. - murmuro mientras creaba más y más espadas de luz sobre el…

-Curioso. - dijo el dragon - Le dije exactamente lo mismo a tu mama anoche.

-¡Serás hijo de putaaaaaaaaa! - exclamo lanzando contra el pelinegro todas las espadas de luz como si fuesen una lluvia de flechas.

-¡Corte de vacío! - haciendo una oscilación en diagonal con su guadaña, rasgo el espacio y creo una fisura en el espacio, la cual absorbió en su totalidad el gran número de espadas de luz. Evitando el daño al pelinegro.

-¡Estas con tu guardia baja! - apareciendo justo a su lado derecho con un despliegue increíble de velocidad.

-¡Eso crees! - susurro peligrosamente con una sonrisa confiada.

SLASH

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Sin hacer movimiento alguno, el compartimento de su brazo se abrió revelando entonces las cuatro espadas bastardas que hicieron la vez de escudos, protegiendo al dragon del golpe de las cuatro lanzas con las que buscaba atravesar al dragon.

Sin embargo tuvo que dar un salto hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe, derrapando algunos metros, viendo entonces como sus espadas tenían varias fisuras corriendo por ellas, evidenciando el poder del golpe.

Deteniéndose y mirando calculadoramente al caído mientras sus armas regresaban a su brazo, tardaría un tiempo antes de que estas estuviesen en condiciones de usarse nuevamente.

Viendo como tenía un repugnante sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

-Caíste maldita sabandija. - susurro Berfael.

CHAS

Chasqueo los dedos.

SLASH-SLASH SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

Y debajo del dragon apareció un gran círculo mágico de color amarillo, de este salieron entonces varias lanzas doradas que empalaron los brazos y piernas de Drake.

-¡Arg! - grito de dolor el joven dragon hacia el cielo, con fresca sangre escurriendo por las lanzas, dos en cada extremidad impidiéndole el movimiento.

Apareciendo ahora a paso tranquilo venia el caído peli azul, con una gran lanza de luz en su mano.

-Prisión de luz. Un círculo mágico de contención. Debo decir que prepararlo lleva tiempo, peso supuse que vendrías a este lugar para terminar la batalla. - Sonriéndole confiado mientras mostraba esa repugnante sonrisa al pelinegro - Caíste completamente.

SLASH-CRACK

Realizando un movimiento, golpeo con fuerza el costado derecho del yelmo del adolescente.

-Esa fue por los relámpagos de tu amigo. Dolió un montón. - dijo con malicia.

SLASH-CRACK

-Esa por una de mis alas…

SLASH-CRACK

-Esa por volver a golpearme hace rato…

SLASH-CRACK

-Esa por causarnos problemas…

SLASH-CRACK

SLASH-CRACK

SLASH-CRACK

SLASH-CRACK

CRIEEEK

Repitiendo los golpes una y otra vez, con más fuerza y golpeando diferentes partes del cuerpo del adolescente. Hasta que parte de la armadura comenzaba a ceder, mostrando entonces uno de los ojos azul zafiro del pelinegro.

-… - aun así jamás se quejo

-Pues ya fue suficiente…ahora es momento de quedarme con tu cabeza…

-[En serio mocoso, ¿cuánto tiempo jugaras con él?] -se quejó el dragon en su mente.

-"Ya fue suficiente. Está bien, pero le cobrare diez veces más." - dijo mentalmente al dragon en su Sacred Gear.

-¡MUEREEEEEE!-fue lo único que el peli azul grito antes de lanzarse hacia el dragon con la intensión de decapitarlo.

-Detente. - susurro apenas Drake, y de inmediato el ángel caído se detuvo por completo, con la lanza de luz, a un centímetro de su cuello.

-¡Que! - dijo el peli azul al detenerse de golpe, mientras por su expresión parecía querer moverse con todas sus fuerzas.

-Creo que te divertiste lo suficiente… y yo también. - Con la cabeza gacha - …pero es momento de terminar con esto.

BRIZIIIIIE

Escuchando como las ocho lanzas de luz que lo habían empalado y aprisionado se comenzaban a congelar y se rompían como si nada, e incluso el mismo hielo continuo avanzando hasta congelar incluso el círculo mágico en el cual estuvo atrapado, de inmediato estuvo completamente libre de la trampa de Berfael, y moviéndose un poco, al tiempo que su armadura se restauraba, cubriendo sus heridas internas.

-Debo de admitir que esos golpes me dolieron-dijo calmadamente…intentando evitar quejarse, mientras con oscuridad el dragon atendía las heridas.

-[He detenido el sangrado. sanarte de estas heridas tomara tiempo, más del que esta batalla durara si no terminas con el ahora] - hablo el dragon, al tiempo que las lanzas de araña se desvanecían también, sacudiendo los trozos de hielo de si armadura…

-Bien con esto el tiempo de juegos se ha terminado, ¿no es verdad Issei? - murmuro sonriente con la cabeza gacha, delante de Berfael. Levantando la mirada y haciendo que sus ojos se encendiesen como faros en la oscuridad.

PROOOOOOOOOOWN

Se escuchó algo aterrizar contra el suelo, más bien siendo arrojado contra este con una fuerza descomunal, causando una nube de polvo blanco.

-Tú lo has dicho. La pelea debe de terminar ahora. - con los brazos cruzados y las alas extendidas, bajaba ahora el castaño, con sus ojos y las joyas en su armadura brillando en verde intensamente.

Por lo tanto lo que había sido estrellado contra el suelo, mientras el polvo se disipaba mostraba ahora a un ángel caído que se levantaba, con tan solo cinco alas aun en condiciones de volar y las otras… no había rastro.

Pero ambos dragones aun con fisuras leves por toda su armadura, regenerándose a paso algo lento, indicando el desgaste de poder que tuvieron para detener a los cuatro caídos.

-Veo que tuviste algunos problemas con ese último ¿eh Issei? - dijo tranquilo sin mirarle el dragon negro.

-No tantos como tú. Así que también sacaste a uno del juego, nada mal. Sigue así y podrás algún día alcanzarme. - dijo con confianza bajando y parándose a su lado.

-Alcanzarte… superarte… pero primero trata de aprender a controlar más tu [Sacred Gear]. Aun no dominas la sincronización con este apenas si sacas el 40% de su potencial. Quizás algún día logres alcanzar mi 70%. - dijo con tranquilidad…

Era cierto, Issei era más fuerte que él, encajaba en lo destructivo y devastador que era un dragon, pero Drake no se quedaba atrás. En vez de buscar aumentar su poder brutalmente como lo haría un usuario de [Sacred Gear] dragon, decidió comprenderlo, asimilarlo poco a poco mediante el estudio y comprensión de la naturaleza de su dragon y su [Sacred Gear].

-No a todos se nos da bien el estudio. - dijo mirando a otro lado el castaño.

-[Te envidio Thanatos. la habilidad y talento de tu portador superan al mío, si bien es más débil tiene un futuro con posibilidades ilimitadas a diferencia de este que solo sabe usar los músculos y su entrepierna la mayor parte del tiempo en vez de su cerebro] -decía el dragon rojo un tanto irritado.

-Eso no fue necesario Ddraig… - dijo un poco avergonzado.

-[Lo era] - dijo tajantemente.

-[Ciertamente a esta larva aún le falta madurar, pero estará bien. su afinidad y naturaleza son sin iguales. un verdadero dragon cuando la situación lo amerita. estará bien así que gracias. en serio fue acertado hablar contigo Drake] - dijo Thanatos desde el Sacred Gear.

-Sí, pero aún no he terminado, al menos no contigo Berfael. - dijo haciendo brillar sus ojos como faros en la oscuridad.

-Lo mismo va para ti Coldbiel. Estoy seguro que las alas que te carbonice no fueron nada para ti. - haciendo brillar sus ojos de igual manera que Drake.

-Alargar la lucha será molesto. Detenerlos y encargarme de ustedes sería algo lógico. Pero ese último ataque me dolió, así que por ello, Issei ¿me harías lo honores? - parándose delante y haciendo de repente que un aura blanquiceleste comenzara a aumentar alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Bueno si será así no creo que sea mala idea. Estaban dispuestos a matar a personas inocentes, así que supongo que tendré que ayudar. - poniendo su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de su compañero - ¡Ddraig adelante démosle un impulso!

-[A la orden] - exclamo el dragon preparando las cargas de poder dentro del [Sacred Gear]

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

-[Estamos listos Ddraig, adelante]-anuncio Thanatos.

-[Transfer]

Se escuchó y una corriente de energía roja fue transferida hacia el pelinegro.

-Energía recibida. Thanatos comienza la sincronización.

-¡Como si fuese a permitírtelo bastardo!-

-¡Sus cabezas serán de [Grígori]!-

Bramaron el rubio y el peli azul, viniendo ambos con lanzas de luz con la intención de empalar a ambos dragones…

-¡Ddraig! - llamo de inmediato el castaño a su dragon saltando hacia adelante y enfrentarse el solo a ambos caídos.

[Dragon Booster]

Sintiendo un aumento explosivo en su poder disparándose a niveles que no había mostrado durante su batalla.

[Impacto Dragon]

Formándose en ambas manos la cabeza de dragones de fuego.

POOOOOOOOOWN

-[Hyper Jet]

Despareciendo en un arranque explosivo de velocidad apareciendo en frente de ambos caídos y trayendo con fuerza sus puños hacia la zona media de ambos a una velocidad y rapidez que ninguno de ellos pudo reaccionar a defenderse a tiempo.

PROOOOOOOOOOOWN

BRUUUUUM-BRUUUUUM

-Gaaaah. - se quejaron ambos siendo empujados violentamente contra el suelo de hielo.

-[Conexión al núcleo dragon… núcleo serpiente… sincronización en marcha… 20%... diez segundos hasta alcanzar punto limite] - anuncio el dragon negro.

- _Viento del infinito ártico… brisa que exhalas y que detiene en el tiempo a cualquier ser… bríndame la fuerza y voluntad eterna de un glacial del norte… con la cual prevaleceré… tormenta del norte obedéceme y concede el descanso eterno a mis enemigos…_ _ **¡Polvo de diamantes!**_

Habiendo levantado su manos y juntándolas sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que recitaba aquellas palabras las cuales estaban cargadas literalmente con un frialdad asesina, detrás de él la imagen astral de una gigantesca serpiente con cuernos y armadura dorada aparecía, la cual tenía los ojos azul zafiro de Drake, abriendo peligrosamente sus fauces mostrando dos largos y muy letales colmillos, y ajustándose a la pose de Drake, esta parecía abrir sus fauces para mostrar al dragon negro, trayendo hacia abajo ambas manos, y disparando de este un torrente de destellos luminosos, el cual fue directo hacia ambos enemigos.

-¡No la tendrás tan fácil estúpido bastardo! - dijo Berfael levantando un grueso escudo de luz al igual que Coldbiel tratando de resistir el ataque de viento helado del dragon negro.

Pensando que resistiría…

Grave error…

CRIIIIIIEEEEEEEG

BRIIIIIIZIEEEEEEEEE

Viendo con ojos estupefactos como su más fuerte escudo de luz comenzaba a congelarse, ante la indiferente mirada de ambos dragones…

-Se terminó. - murmuro tranquilo el dragon negro, mientras los dos caídos poco a poco se iban congelando completamente, quedando grabado en las estatuas de hielo, el terror al morir convertidos en estatuas de hielo, las cuales comenzaron a desmoronarse, convirtiéndose completamente en fragmentos de hielo…

Reducidos prácticamente a nada…

Mirando tranquilo la obra de su ataque…mientras Issei miraba a su compañero…

-"Incluso si fue con un aumento de mí poder… tan lejos llego para completar esa endemoniada técnica"- con una sonrisa amarga miraba el resultado del trabajo de su compañero.

-[Thanatos ayudo a sincronizar su poder y el mío. el poder de esa bastarda de hielo lo manejo él. no es un poder que hay que tomar a la ligera para nada. control absoluto del hielo. si sigue así esa maldita… aun así, es completamente terca y se niega a ayudar a la larva]

-"Sin embargo aunque se niegue, su poder es aprovechado por Drake y a su manera, a un ritmo lento pero seguro, se acerca a controlarlo todo."

Fue la conversación que el castaño y el dragon emperador rojo tuvieron mentalmente al ver el ataque de Drake completado con éxito.

-Fiush… bueno entonces lo siguiente es ir a ver como la hacen Irina y Kiba… ¿verdad? - comenzando a retraer la capa para desplegar sus alas e ir hacia

-No te molestes. De seguro la tendrán más fácil que nosotros. recuerda a ellos los están apoyando los Gremory, con Irina y Kiba que son tipo técnica… si añades a los Gremory… - le dijo el castaño a su compañero el cual replegó el yelmo, haciendo lo mismo también el castaño.

-¿Está seguro de ello? no confió para anda en esa Gremory. Pude haberla hecho desaparecer al igual que Sona Sitri con facilidad con tan solo…

PAM

-¿Acaso eres idiota? - bramo el castaño después de darle un soberano coscorrón en la cabeza y callarlo - Y que luego enfrentarte tu solo a Lucifer y Leviathan… ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! - zarandeando de un lado a otro al podre pelinegro - Como sea ahora descansa, porque la verdadera lucha por la ciudad está por darse. - mirando hacia Kokabiel, que les miraba tranquilo, ahora ignorándoles y mirando hacia la otra batalla la batalla de los demonios y los humanos peleaban contra tres de sus subordinados.

Ignorando aparentemente a los dragones…

Si se sentían enfadados. Su parte dragon, su orgullo como dragones acaba de ser insultada, parecía que Kokabiel les veía como cualquier tipejo al cual podía aplastar…

Grave error…

Nadie… absolutamente nadie…

Subestima a los dragones…

Y eso el [Cadre] lo descubriría con su propio cuerpo.

XXXXX

Escondida en algún punto dentro de la barrera podemos ver a una chica de cabello negro largo, y ojos purpuras, vistiendo una gabardina negra con tonos claros y oscuros, un vestido morado y unas botas negras altas de tacón, mirando atenta la batalla que se había estado dando, entre los portadores de los [Sacred Gear] de tipo dragon, contra los caídos rebeldes del [Grígori].

Registrando todo en una pequeña joya de color violeta, en la cual se grababa toda la pelea, además de tener en su oído un auricular con micrófono integrado.

-El actual [Sekiryuutei] Issei Hyodo tiene actualmente dominado según lo que puedo ver hasta ahora un 50% dominado el [Boosted Gear] en estado [Balance Breaker]. Aun así supongo que las estadísticas y resultados del análisis actual pueden variar. - mirando atentamente como ahora Issei golpea a ambos caídos con arrolladora fuerza y manda a besar el suelo de hielo detrás de ellos - Además su afinidad y poder dragon aumentaron nuevamente lo que indica que está próximo a convertirse en una irregularidad al desbloquear el limitante del [Sacred Gear] de tipo dragon. - viendo ahora como se acercaba el pelinegro en su armadura negra y comenzaba a emanar una extraña aura blanquiceleste - Por otro lado…el usuario del [Darkness Storm] ha demostrado que dentro tiene sellado un poderoso dragon. Según escuche afirma ser un dragon de casi clase [Rey], además de ello la compatibilidad del anfitrión con su dragon parece ser más afianzada y afinada que el del [Dragón Rojo]. En contraparte, aunque de una manera más débil, puede usar varias de las habilidades originales del dragon y habilidades especiales en el control de la oscuridad. Su naturaleza dragon es más fuerte que Hyodo, estimo que su control del [Sacred Gear] es mayor al del [Sekiryuutei]. Posiblemente se encuentre encima del 70%... y su control es casi perfecto, aunque en menor rango de poder. Además su aura indica que él ya ha sobre pasado el limite dragon. Su dragonificación ha superado más del 70%. - mirando ahora como el pelinegro congela por completo a ambos caídos - El poder que ambos demostraron, el poder del [Dragón Rojo] por si solo sin el [Sacred Gear] es considerable. Quizás a la par de un ángel de [Clase Media] a todo poder. Incluso podría plantarle cara a uno de [Clase Alta] por sí mismo. Por otro lado el poder del dragon negro es insuficiente. Aun así, su control sobre su propio poder en las sombras es a considerar un peligro por su versatilidad y velocidad de pensamiento táctico adicionalmente. Parece ser que posee un poder de [Clase Alta] sobre el elemento hielo. Kokabiel menciono algo acerca de control absoluto del hielo. Deduzco que se trata de alguna habilidad heredada. Un poder a considerar extremadamente peligroso. Por su velocidad de pensamiento puede que su genética dragon ha afectado y transformado su cerebro en uno de dragon, permitiéndole controlar y superar el potencial mental limitado en humanos normales, por lo cual tiene la capacidad de controlar múltiples armas al mismo tiempo. - murmuraba hacia la esfera, en la cual parecía estar entrando toda esta información - Los humanos… ¿tendrán la fuerza para derrotarle o caerán? son verdaderas joyas e invaluable e incalculables elementos bélicos. Cualquiera de ellos dos… tendría un futuro sin igual en [Grígori]. Lástima que sigan siendo humanos. - murmuro un poco cansada Raynare mientras continuaba observando.

* * *

Thanatos es el dragón de la oscuridad. Tenía un gran poder, casi comparable al de un [Rey Dragón], pero no llegaba a esa categoría.


	5. A recuperar las Excalibur - parte 03

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 4:

 **A RECUPERAR LAS EXCALIBUR – PARTE 03**

* * *

 _ **Lucha de Kiba, Irina y los demonios Gremory**_

PROOOOOOOM

BRUUUUUUM

TROOOOOOMP

Se escuchó como caían tres cuerpos a gran velocidad desde el cielo.

Estos cuerpos eran las serpientes de hielo de Drake, las cuales había usado para alejar a los tres caídos de [Clase Media] de su batalla y la de Issei. Chocaron contra el suelo, provocando una densa nube de polvo producto del impacto.

Y de inmediato comenzaban a salir de los cráteres los tres caídos, uno de ellos con el cabello purpura oscuro, una gabardina gris sobre un traje sencillo pantalones con botas de combate y una camiseta negra.

Otro de los caídos de cabello negro corto y ojos amarillos, vestido con un traje elegante, el cual se sacudía distraídamente.

El último de ellos con cabello celeste, orejas puntiagudas y también un traje elegante con una capa corta, y un parche sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-Me cago en la puta. Eso dolió. El escudo de luz resistió, pero los colmillos de esas serpientes me llegaron a dar en el brazo. - se quejó el caído de cabello purpura.

-Pues parece ser que el objetivo de esas serpientes no era lastimarnos del todo. Miren nada más el equipo que ha venido a saludarnos. - dijo el peli celeste, señalando a ambos humanos, Irina y Kiba, mirando hacia ellos algunos metros más adelante.

-Irina, los reportes dicen que estos tres, su estilo de lucha, su fuerte es el trabajo en equipo. Si hacemos que fallen constantemente crearemos una apertura clara. Así que adelante. - creando algunas espadas más a su alrededor.

-[Blessing] y [Mimic] serán eficientes. [Hauteclere] también. - hablo la castaña, apuntando con [Hauteclere] a los tres caídos.

-Oh, así que el objetivo era traernos contra ellos. Dos contra tres, ¿nos están subestimando? – preguntó el caído de cabello purpura levemente ofendido al parecer.

-No os confundáis. - hablo de repente una chica. Apareciendo en el otro extremo del cráter, venia ahora Rias junto a todo su sequito - Su pelea es también contra nosotros. – declaro seriamente que los demonios también entraría en batalla.

-… - el trio de ángeles caídos no decía nada y solo miraba atento a sus enemigos.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes que dicen Uldrant, Edward? ¿Nos divertimos con estos insectos? - propuso el caído de cabello purpura, invocando algunos circulo mágicos de color purpura alrededor de ellos.

-Oh. Parece ser que quieres cobrarte con ellos por lo de las serpientes, Ravgel. - dijo el caído de cabellos celestes y el parche en el ojo, creando tras de sí varios anillos de luz de diferente colores, haciendo ver que todos esos anillos eran de diferentes atributos.

-Tú lo has dicho Edward, tú lo has dicho. ¿Y qué me dices tú, Uldrant? ¿Quieres ir contra ellos? - pregunto Ravgel al caído de cabello negro corto.

-Totalmente de acuerdo con lo que propones. Ese niñato ya nos la pagara después. - dijo sonriendo maniacamente, al tiempo que detrás de él, se formaban varias serpientes translucidas, con leves coloraciones celestes en sus cuerpos, ojos amarillos, y creaba dos espadas de luz en sus manos.

-Bien, entonces, ¿quién será el primero? - preguntó Ravgel, haciendo que varios de los círculos mágicos a su alrededor comenzaran a moverse a su alrededor de él y sus compañeros, formándose sobre ellos un domo - ¿No vendrán? ¡Pues entonces déjenme invitarles!

CHAS

Con un leve chasquido de sus dedos, de inmediato todos esos círculos mágicos comenzaron a disparar una y otra y otra vez varias rondas de disparos de diferentes atributos contra los demonios y los humanos.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

-Parece que esto será un tanto complicado. - murmuro Kiba un tanto preocupado, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia adelante.

CLIING-CLIING

Formándose delante de él e Irina un escudo hecho de espadas sacro-demoniacas, el cual comenzaba a girar a media velocidad recibiendo de lleno el impacto de varios de estos proyectiles, aun así el escudo resistió con facilidad todos los disparos.

BOOOOM-BOOOOM-BOOOOM

-¡Akeno conmigo! - exclamó la heredera Gremory - ¡Koneko, John, detrás de nosotras! – ordeno.

De inmediato, [Rey] y [Reina] crearon un círculo mágico de protección.

BOOOOM-BOOOOM-BOOOOM

Recibiendo de lleno los impactos aun así salieron ilesos de los múltiples ataques.

-Ufufufú. Son más fuertes que los ángeles caídos estándar de [Clase Media]. – comentó Akeno.

-Gracias por el alago, lo aprecio de verdad. - escucharon decir a alguien, volteando y encontrándose a Edward, quien señalaba hacia ellos con su mano derecha, y de inmediato varios de esos anillos iban contra ellos.

-No creas que la tendrás tan fácil. - dijo la pelirroja, trayendo sus manos hacia delante, creando un círculo mágico con el cual disparo un torrente de [Poder de la Destrucción].

-Predecible. - sonrió por lo bajo el peli celeste, quien chasqueado los dedos creo un nuevo anillo de luz de color azulado, y este se expandió teniendo el interior de este completamente negro.

FIUUUUUUUSH

Viendo atónitos como es que el ataque de su [Rey] era completamente absorbido por ese anillo.

-Esto me está empezando a hartar. – murmuró Rias.

De inmediato apunto de nuevo su mano hacia delante, y media docena de anillos de luz iban contra ellos.

-¡Resuena trueno! - exclamo la azabache Gremory apuntando su mano derecha hacia el cielo, creándose un gran círculo mágico en el cielo y de él varios truenos cayeron sobre el ataque de su enemigo, destruyendo todos los anillos de luz del ángel caído.

-Oh… nada mal. - dijo divertido el caído - Lastima que no puedas mirar tras de ti.

Apareciendo desde atrás el anillo azul que había absorbido el [Poder de la Destrucción] de la demonio Gremory.

Y de este ese torrente fue contra ellos.

-¡Mío! - exclamo el albino.

Formándose dos tornados a sus lados, mientras ambas garras crepitaban en relámpagos.

SSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH

El impacto entre los tornados y el disparo de [Poder de la Destrucción] fue algo que nadie esperaba, el tornado atrapo al torrente y lo absorbió hacia el vórtice, creándose dos grandes tornados de [Poder de Destrucción].

-¡Me desharé de esa molesta luz tuya! – anuncio, apuntando ambos tronados que subieron hasta arriba y, como lo había dicho, el tornado comenzó a atraer hacia él todos los anillos de luz y destruirlos sin mucho problema, al mismo tiempo que con ambos tornados, el albino buscaba encargarse del ángel caído sobre ellos.

-Mantenlo ahí John, mantenlo ahí. - dijo Rias, apuntando hacia arriba un círculo mágico en su mano.

-Edward, se suponía que sería rápido y no demasiado ruidoso. - murmuro molesto Ravgel apareciendo sobre todo el equipo, y creando un círculo mágico en frente de Edward protegiéndolo del disparo de una esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción].

-Uf, eso estuvo cerca. Te debo una Ravgel. - dijo alejándose de los ataques de los demonios.

-Pse. – chasqueó la lengua con disgusto el caído de cabello purpura - Deberme una… perdí la cuenta de cuantas me debes ya…-

-¿Y Uldrant? ¿Cómo le está yendo? - pregunto y casi como si el mismo le contestase, pudo escuchar como una gran serpiente translucida se levantaba del suelo con varias espadas clavadas en su cuerpo.

GYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Justo antes de que fuese decapitada por un haz de luz blanca, cortesía de la castaña, por otro lado Uldrant volaba por los cielos esquivando varios misiles que no eran otra cosa más que espadas que eran lanzadas contra el con la intención de empalarlo.

-El humano del [Sword Birth] parece conocer una forma creativa de usar su poder. - dijo con tranquilidad el caído de cabello purpura, viendo como su compañero pelinegro usaba ambas espadas de luz para desviar varias de las espadas que iban contra él.

-¡Necesitaran algo más que eso si quieren ganarme! - escucharon la burla de Uldrant.

-Lo sabemos. - viendo como del cielo caía la castaña con dos de las [Excalibur] listas para un tajo cruzado.

Viendo como una gran onda de energía sagrada se expandía de ahí donde las espadas de luz de Uldrant e Irina chocaban las unas contra las otras.

KACHIIIIIIIN

-Bueno, parece que él puede manejarlo bien por su cuenta, así que primero ¿qué tal si no encargamos de los demonios? - dijo tranquilamente el caído de cabellos celestes.

-Bien. Pero me pido a la pelirroja, no la lastimes mucho, será divertido pasar un buen rato en la cama antes de matarla. - habla con sus ojos cargados de lujuria al mirar a la princesa Gremory, Ravgel alistando aún más círculos mágicos.

Rias mantuvo su rostro sereno a pesar de sus palabras.

-Bien, si será así entonces yo me pido a la reina, que tiene un buen par de melones. Bueno entonces eso nos deja a eliminar al niño, y bueno a esa chiquilla sin gracia. - dijo tranquilamente Edward preparando sus anillos de luz y creando una lanza de luz en su mano izquierda.

Akeno simplemente se rio. John se puso en guardia. Koneko frunció el ceño.

-Lo siento, pero de preferencia ustedes junto a sus compañeros serán eliminados. - apareciendo desde arriba, usando una espada como tabla, venia el rubio, creando a su alrededor varias espadas sacro-demoniacas las cuales disparo contra los caídos desde varias direcciones.

CLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

CLANG

Teniendo que hacer uso de los anillos de luz de Edward para desviar varias de las espadas que iban contra ellos.

-Tch. - chasqueando la lengua al tener que mover sus anillos de luz una y otra vez por el patrón de ataque del rubio, y la velocidad con las que les atacaba, dejándoles abiertos a ataques de…

BUUUUUUUUZZZZZ

FLUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Los demonios.

Con ayuda de un círculo mágico defensivo color purpura logro evitar ser alcanzados por una esfera de [Poder de la Destrucción] y un ataque de truenos cortesía de Rias y Akeno.

-Estuvo cerca. - murmuro Edward.

-Pues no tienes ni idea amigo. - apareciendo desde arriba, apoyado sobre una de las espadas de Kiba, venia John con sus guanteletes crepitando en truenos azulados, trayendo ambos guantes contra el caído del parche, quien uso su lanza de luz para bloquear el ataque.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? - exclamo Edward empujando un poco el ataque del albino.

-Cuando estaban halando de esto y lo otro. - venia ahora el rubio blandiendo dos espadas a por su espalda desprotegida, una con varias betas de viento y otra con betas de fuego.

-Putos niñatos de mierda. - se quejó Edward, haciendo que tres anillo de luz se muevan a su espalda protegiendo esta del ataque del rubio.

CLANG

-¡Dejadme tranquilo, mocosos! - haciendo expandir los anillos de luz, obligando a ambos a tomar distancia.

-Pues es una lástima. ¿Te fijaste debajo de ti? - quien hablo fue el albino que levanto rápidamente las manos, y desde abajo, salieron dos tornados de viento que atraparon al caído – Tu, rubio, es tu turno. Dale con todo lo que tengas. - pidió el albino con una gran sonrisa.

De repente Kiba, y ayudado de sus espadas, las cuales usaba como una escalinata, ganaba altura, hasta estar encima del gran vórtice del tornado que le impedía al caído salir.

-Quizás no tengo el pensamiento rápido de Drake… ni cuento con un poder arrollador como Xenovia e Issei… o tenga la puntería de David… pero tengo mi [Sacred Gear]…y con él me es más que suficiente. - Se decía a si mismo mientras subía una a una las espadas que iba creando hasta llegar al vórtice del gran tornado - ¡Tormenta de espadas! - exclamo y a su alrededor, varias espadas de diferente atributos se crearon, y estas se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

Formándose entonces la punta de un taladro, la cual fue contra el caído.

-¡Como si eso fuese suficiente para detenerme humano estúpido! - Bramo a todo pulmón creando frente a él una gran lanza de luz.

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL

Se escuchó al impactar la punta del taladro de espadas, y la punta de la lanza de luz.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Lo ves! ¡Aun eres demasiado débil! ¡Mi luz es más fuerte que tu…! - abriendo lo ojos de par en par al ver - ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

La razón…

A pesar de que el taladro en un momento parecía estar siendo destruido espada por espada, en realidad…

-[Holy Eraser] una habilidad única de mis espada de oscuridad, capaz de devorar la luz. Usando ese principio use mis espadas para que devoraran tu luz, de manera sistemática, cuando una ya no puede más otra la reemplaza de inmediato. Justo ahora tu lanza de luz… - explico el rubio…

Las espadas se abrieron como una flor, mostrando su centro. Ahí había una enorme espada bastarda.

-[God Eater], la espada devoradora. Mi más fuerte habilidad. Con ella destrozare tu cuerpo. - empuñando la gran espada, sujetando el mango con ambas manos, los filos de la espada brillaron, y esta se abrió de mitad a mitad.

Mostrándose entonces una monstruosa cabeza de alguna bestia que, a juzgar por su apariencia, podría tratarse de una serpiente, con cuatro ojos, los cuales fijaron su objetivo en el ángel caído…

-¡Como si me dejara devorar por esa cosa así de fácil! - exclamo creando varias estacas de luz que arrojaba contra el rubio.

-Lo esperaba de hecho. - chasqueando los dedos, las espadas restantes que quedaban y eran la flor de espadas, de inmediato fueron contra las estacas y espadas de luz del caído, borrándolas al instante en que las tocaban al igual que las espadas del rubio - Las espadas son tan fuertes como mi concentración lo es. Estoy plenamente consciente de mi enemigo. Darte oportunidad de contraatacar efectivamente no es nada bueno. - dijo el rubio mientras seguía cayendo contra el caído.

-Pues debiste haber vigilado tu espalda mocoso estúpido. - sonriendo colmilludamente al chasquear los dedos, en la espalda del rubio aparecieron los anillos de luz restantes que no había usado aun.

-Y tú deberías haber vigilado la tuya. - susurro peligrosamente el albino, apareciendo de sorpresa detrás del caído, con ambas garras rodeadas de rayos.

SLASH-SLASH

Dos rápidos zarpazos eléctricos iban contra la espalda de Edward…

CLANG

Sin embargo alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y usando sus alas como espadas y deteniendo el ataque del albino.

-Jamás te perdí de vista imbécil. - volteando apenas con la mirada y mirando al demonio hacer fuerza en su ataque, intentando empujar al ángel caído.

-Pues parece que a mí sí. - murmuro el rubio desde adelante apuntando su espada contra el ángel, haciendo que las fauces de la monstruo serpiente se abrieran de par en par y fuesen contra su enemigo.

GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Rugió con fuerza el monstruo de la espada yendo contra el caído.

-¡Como si fuese a dejar que alguien devore a este idiota! - bramo de repente Ravgel, conjurando un círculo mágico entre Edward y el monstruo, el cual detuvo las fauces de la bestia antes de que esta le devorase.

-Ara ara. Pues quedaste totalmente expuesto a nuestros ataques. - sonrió Akeno en el cielo, apuntando sus manos contra la espalda de Ravgel, formándose un círculo mágico amarillo y de este disparándose un torrente de trueno.

-No escaparas a esto caído. - murmuró la heredera Gremory, formándose un círculo mágico rojo del cual salió disparado un torrente de [Poder de la Destrucción] contra el Ravgel.

-Con esto pagare en algo mi deuda. - extendiendo la mano hacia adelante, apuntando hacia Ravgel, al tiempo que se quitaba al albino de encima, se crearon dos anillos de luz, el anillo azul absorbió igual que la vez anterior el [Poder de la Destrucción], y el anillo amarillo absorbió el ataque de truenos de la [Reina] Gremory.

-No les será tan sencillo derrotarnos. - haciendo uso de la fuerza de sus alas, se deshizo del tornado en el cual estaba atrapado - Tal parece que ambas chicas parecen haberte dado problemas… - dijo divertido retrayendo un poco sus alas Edward.

-Tch. son tercas. Pelear por separado no fue tan buena idea la verdad. ¿Cómo le estará yendo a…? - fue interrumpido cuando algo golpeo el suelo con fuerza, provocando un pequeño cráter además de una leve nube de polvo.

-Puta enana tabla planchar de mierda. Golpea fuerte. - se quejaba Uldrant, levantándose del suelo, mientras a un par de metros más adelante pudo ver como caían dos cabezas de serpiente translucidas.

Y más atrás junto a Kiba aterrizaba la castaña con ambas espadas brillando intensamente, ella tenía algunas heridas pero eran leves.

Por otra parte también apareció la peliblanca, la cual tenía alguna heridas además de parte de su uniforme rasgado.

-Son fuertes pero, tal y como dijo Drake, carecen de poder ofensivo efectivo si no trabajan juntos. - explicó Irina un tanto agitada, tal parecía que la pelea contra Uldrant le había cansado un poco, pero no como para que fuese un problema.

-Así es, pero ahora se habrán dado cuenta que ellos están en desventaja si nos toman a la ligera, la pelea será difícil a partir de ahora. - murmuro preocupado el rubio.

-Les hemos dado lata. Pero seremos capaces de continuar ahora que ellos dejaran de tomarnos a la ligera. - hablo amargamente el albino a su lado.

-Bueno parece ser que la diversión valdrá totalmente la pena ¿no creen? - fue el comentario de Ravgel, quien miraba a todos los humanos.

-Serán molestos, pero lo que viene una vez que ellos caigan bien valdrá el tiempo invertido. - hablo con cierta peligrosidad en sus palabras Uldrant.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¿Pero quedara algo al final para la diversión? - hablo esta vez Edward.

Dirigiendo entonces sus intenciones asesinas contra el grupo de humanos y demonios que se interponían entre ellos.

Saltando de una Kiba, John e Irina contra ellos, mientras usaban sus respectivos poderes, Irina ambas [Excalibur], Kiba su forma [Balance Breaker] habiendo creado varias espadas formando un abanico de espadas detrás de él y John su [Sacred Gear], creando una lanza de truenos en su mano derecha.

-¡No crean que les será sencillo! ¡Ahora venir contra nosotros de nuevo! - Edward se lanzó hacia adelante contra los humanos y el demonio, creando dos lanzas de luz una en cada mano.

-Vamos niñatos. ¡Divirtámonos! - saltando delante de Edward que se detuvo abruptamente, caía Uldrant, que apunto ambas manos hacia delante, y de ellas salieron varias serpientes similares a las anteriores, celestes translucidas las cuales aparecieron más rápido de lo que ellos esperaban.

GYAAAAAH

SSSSSSSSHHHH

Se pudo escuchar por los siseos de las serpientes que amenazantemente abrían sus fauces con la intensión de clavar sus colmillos en ellos, pero…

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

-Tus serpientes son solo animales, sin pensamiento ni razón. Cortarlas es fácil. - murmuro Kiba quien se adelantó a los tres y desapareciendo al frente y re-apareciendo atrás de la horda de serpientes, las cuales comenzaron a desaparecer al verse cortes en ellas.

-Pues tú defensa está abierta. - dijo Ravgel saltando y volando encima de Uldrant, y levantando las manos hacia Kiba, creaba varios círculos mágicos purpuras - ¡Muere! - exclamo.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Y de los círculos mágicos varios disparos salieron en contra del rubio, John por su parte uso sus poderes de viento para tomar distancia…

BOOOM-BOOOM

BRUUUUUM

Escuchándose como se daban las violentas y fuertes explosiones a causa de los disparos, generando con ello una densa nube de polvo en la cual muy probablemente yacía tanto el rubio como su compañera lo más probable muertos.

-Muy bien, dos menos. Ahora solo quedan los demonios. - dijo Ravgel quien volteo de inmediato y creo varios círculos mágicos más sobre los Gremory.

-¡Ravgel no te confíes! - grito Edward creando varias espadas de luz que envió contra la espalda del Ravgel.

FIUSH-FIUSH-FIUSH

Pudiendo escuchar cómo era que estas rasgaban y cortaban el viento en su ir hacia su espalda, cuando…

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

Escucho como interceptaban en vuelo a varios objetos que por el sonido eran de metal, volteando de inmediato y viendo con sorpresa como era que aun las espadas de luz de Edward, interceptaban a varias de las espadas que el reconoció de inmediato.

Espadas sacro-demoniacas.

Dirigiendo la vista de inmediato hacia la nube de polvo la cual empezaba a mostrarse, encontrándose ahí, detrás de un gran escudo en forma de cruz, la castaña sosteniendo dicho escudo, y detrás de ella el rubio apuntando su espada hacia el cielo, mientras hacía aparecer varias espadas sacro-demoniacas más a su alrededor.

-Un escudo. No… ¿ese escudo es…? - viendo bien como el escudo parecía tener una fuerte aura propia.

-[Excalibur Mimic] adopta la forma que el portador desea y la mantiene si tiene la concentración adecuada. - escucho decir a la castaña mientras movía un poco su escudo, mostrándose entonces otra espada sagrada en sus manos.

-Otra [Excalibur]. [Destrucción] o [Blessing] tal vez, dudo mucho que sea [Ruler]. Aun así, cualquiera de esas será un problema. Entiendo ahora porque pudo deshacerse tan fácilmente de mis serpientes. - escucho murmurar a Uldrant que usaba varias lanzas de luz para desviar los ataques de rayos de la azabache Gremory.

-Esta lucha es molesta. ¡Formación delta ahora! - llamo Ravgel, y de inmediato detrás de él se movieron los otros dos caídos - Edward, prepáralos. - ordeno.

-Listo y hecho. - levantando una mano hacia arriba y creando varios anillos de luz de color verde alrededor de ellos, los cuales se juntaron formando lo que parecía ser los anillos de un átomo.

-Bien, Uldrant enséñales cómo se destroza. - y de inmediato en la espalda del ángel caído un resplandor verde se pudo ver varias serpientes de igual tamaño que los cerberos aparecieron en el suelo, al menos una docena de ellas.

Todas ellas teniendo en sus cabezas un símbolo de color verde, que cambiaba la tonalidad de los ojos de las serpientes a un purpura intenso.

-Y para finalizar… el último arcano del caído. - murmuro Ravgel, haciendo aparecer tres círculos mágicos apareciesen sobre las serpientes, extendiéndose una barrera de color morado a más de cincuenta metros a la redonda, quedando en ella los demonios y los humanos.

BUUUUUM

Sintiendo de repente como todos ellos… como los cuerpos de las serpientes comenzaban a pesar, a dejar huellas en la tierra, además de tener el color celeste en ellas más definido así como sus brillantes ojos purpuras y el símbolo en sus frentes.

-Estas son la verdadera forma de las serpientes del abismo. ¡Y ahora podréis tener el honor de conocer a la [Hydra del abismo de los caídos], escoria! - exclamo Ravgel y de inmediato las doce serpientes brillaron y ahí, ahora del doble de tamaño se alzaba amenazante una verdadera Hydra de doce cabezas.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Rugieron imponentes en unísono todas las cabezas del nuevo monstruo que había aparecido ante ellos

-¡Como si algo como eso me asustase! ¡A ver que les aparece mi nuevo movimiento! - lanzándose sobre los demás, y ante la sorpresa de todos, volando a velocidad, se elevaba el albino, al tiempo que ambas garras tenía brillando aura arremolinada.

-Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaah. - dando dos fuertes zarpazos en dirección del gran monstruo, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo por la velocidad de las…

SLASH

KLUUUUIIIIID

Cuchillas de viento.

Fueron cuchillas de viento que atravesaron la carne de la Hydra sin mucho esfuerzo, haciendo que estas cayesen pesadamente al suelo, y que el cuerpo del monstruo convulsionase unos momentos antes de caer al suelo también, y luego de ello…

Justo delante de los demonios venia el albino cayendo con estilo

-¡¿Qué tal te pareció eso idiota?! ¡Es una nueva habilidad, corte sigiloso! - exclamo con alegría al ver que su ataque había funcionado magistralmente.

-John… - lo llamo su ama pelirroja a quien le dedico una brillante sonrisa - …Eres un idiota. - fue el comentario de su ama, que le miraba suspirando con cansancio.

-Idiota… - dijo la azabache sonriente, y mirándole con pena ajena.

-Sempai Idiota - dijo Koneko con su habitual expresión en blanco.

-Idiota - dijeron ambos humanos.

-¿Por qué? - reclamaba con duda y tristeza el albino al ver que nadie le felicitaba, pues creía haber hecho algo digno de alabanza.

Pero bueno… solo creía… recálquese… creía…

Comprendiendo entonces lo que pasaba…

BRUUUUUUUM

Cuando comenzó a sentir las vibraciones que venían del suelo, y la gran sombra que se cernía sobre él, dándose vuelta y viendo lo que era, el gran cuerpo supuestamente muerto de la Hydra.

-Eres un demonio reencarnado de un humano. Así que te compadezco y no te diré idiota. - comento divertido Edward, mirando como el demonio albino retrocedía algunos metros alejándose de la monstruosa bestia que se movía serpenteando su cuerpo violentamente.

-¿Pero qué demonios es lo que pasa? ¡No debería de estar moviéndose!

-Debería ser así… de no ser porque es una Hydra un monstruo casi inmortal…- escucho hablar a Kiba mientras creaba varias espadas más y las tenía flotando a su alrededor.

-Ese humano tiene razón. Es el monstruo que derroto Hércules en uno de sus doce trabajos. Un monstruo al cual no puedes derrotar. Si le cortas la cabeza… - dijo Ravgel sonriendo con confianza - Ahora tendrán veinticuatro problemas de los cuales encargarse.

Y casi de inmediato, varios pedazos de carne en la base de los cuellos donde el corte sigiloso de John había pasado, comenzaron a hincharse y explotaron y salieron de ellos nuevas cabezas de serpientes que miraban amenazantemente a los demonios.

-No… si tonto soy… y mucho… - murmuró el albino, observando las nuevas cabezas.

-Este monstruo es uno especialmente diseñado por [Grígori]. Espero que no sea demasiado problemático. - Dijo divertido y con malicia Uldrant.

-Esto, para nada. No hay problema. Después de todo… solo será problemático si cortamos sus cabezas… más no si hacemos cosas como esta. - haciendo explotar su aura como nunca antes, un aura que poco a poco fue tornándose oscura con varias betas blancas, el chico rubio tomaba una de sus espadas y la clavaba con fuerza contra el suelo - _Responde a mi sentimientos y emociones… respondan a mi llamado… oh eternos cazadores sedientos de la sangre… imploro su presencia ante mi… sacien su sed de sangre y tengan un banquete con los cuerpos de mis enemigos… que mi corazón sea protegido por la sombras que hay en mi… que el demonio de mi interior me brinde su poder… los llamo y con ello desato el sello en ti, mi oscuridad… vengan [Inmortals Jagers Fangs]._ \- y del suelo comenzaron a salir sombras amorfas, teñidas en sangre las cuales empezaron a tomar poco a poco forma definida y de repente lobos se erguían amenazantes ahí, lobos con aura demoniaca, los cuales tenían sobre ellos tétricas armaduras negras.

Ojos inyectados en sangre, lobos el doble de grandes que los lobos normales, tres ojos en ellos, y lo que parecían ser cuernos apuntados hacia delante, con zarpas largas y afiladas, así como caninos tan largos como los de un tigre dientes de sable.

Al menos una docena de ellos…

Todos ellos despidiendo una oscura y fuerte aura demoniaca…

Todos veían atónitos eso… pues era la primera vez…

-Oh… una sub especie de [Balance Breaker]. Nada mal niño. Además ideaste un cantico que se entone con tu poder demoniaco. Nada mal. El poder base de tu [Sacred Gear] era la oscuridad, relacionado con los demonios. Nada mal muchacho. - se jactaba desde su trono en el cielo el [Cadre] de los caídos – Estoy seguro de que a Azazel le encantaría investigarte.

-Invocar un profundo poder demoniaco. No. puedo sentirlo sin esforzarme. Ese poder es gracias a un dragon. Un dragon cercano a la oscuridad. Está relacionado con dos dragones que son una masa de poder. Ocasiono dos mutaciones en el [Sword Birth]. El [Dragón Rojo] provoco el desarrollo armónico entre la energía demoniaca y la energía sagrada en ti. Por el contrario, tu relación con el otro el dragon de la muerte y oscuridad provoco un cambio del poder demoniaco del [Sacred Gear]. - fue la apreciación de Shalba.

El impulso de emociones y su relación directa con dos dragones a quienes se les considera una masa de poder desencadenaron un nuevo camino en el [Sacred Gear] del rubio.

-Pues bien, lobos contra serpientes. Pero qué pena, eso no es nada. Anda ven veamos lo que esos cachorros pueden hacer. - les reto Edward.

-Pues ni tanto lo esperes… ¡Kiba! - llamo la castaña arrojando una de sus [Excalibur] hacia Kiba que atrapaba de inmediato bañándose esta en luz azulada en la hoja.

-Con [Blessing] no tendré que preocuparme por el poder maligno. Pues entonces continuemos. Irina sigue a los Jagers. ¡A ver qué te parece esto… gusano mal alimentado! - exclamo saltando hacia la Hydra al igual que su compañera.

-¡[Hauteclere] brilla! - levantando al espada sobre su cabeza, esta dio un fuerte brillo ocasionando que los caídos y los demonios cubriesen sus ojos, al igual que la Hydra se levantó furiosamente todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía, echando sus cabezas, todas hacia atrás.

-¡Rias Gremory ahora! ¡Atacad su abdomen! ¡Es sumamente blando! - exclamo la castaña mientras sostenía el faro de luz que ahora era su espada.

-Los Jagers se encargaran de mantenerla así. Ataca con todo lo que tengas. - dijo Kiba saltando hacia los caídos y haciendo que sobre ellos caían varias espadas sacro-demoniacas, que parecían no poder penetrar las defensas de estos.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Sonaban las espadas que creaba el rubio con el fin de atravesar la defensa de los caídos.

Por otra parte abajo con al Hydra

AUUUUUUUUUWL

WAURG

GROAH

Ladraban, aullaban y gruñían los doce lobos demoniacos los cuales iban con todo hacia el cuerpo de la Hydra, seis de ellos tenían entre sus fauces grandes y toscas espadas de aura demoniaca, con las cuales provocaban varios cortes en el lomo de la bestia, mientras los otros seis, haciendo uso de sus bocas tiraban de cadenas sujetadas a espadas en el lomo de la bestia y la obligaban a mostrar el vientre.

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

GYAAAAAAAAAAH

La cual buscaba bajar sin embargo, la brillante luz de la espada [Hauteclere] se lo impedía.

-Como una Hydra, eres un monstruo de la oscuridad, y esos detestan las cosas brillantes, en especial el sol. - decía la castaña levantando con confianza su espada.

-Bien. Todos, apunten a su vientre. - ordenaba la princesa Gremory, y de inmediato ella así como el resto de sus sirvientes preparaban sus ataques más fuertes para darle con todo a su punto débil.

Akeno y Rias, creaban círculos mágicos grandes, y de estos un torrente de poder de la destrucción y un torrente de rayos salían contra de la desprotegida Hydra.

-¡Esta vez no lo arruinare! - separando ambos brazos y cerrando los puños, levantando sus brazos sobre su cabeza y haciendo que aparezca un mini tornado el cual tenía varios rayos amarillos en él.

-Por favor trate no ser un idiota de nuevo sempai, y apunte hacia el vientre. - dijo monótonamente la loli de cabello blanco, levantando una roca de tamaño considerable y lanzándola contra la Hydra.

-Por supuesto que no fallare esta vez. - bajando con fuerza ambos puños y disparando un tornado de rayos contra la Hydra.

BOOOOM

DOOOOOOGOOOOOOON

PRAAAAAAAAAACK

HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG

-Parece que funciona. - murmuro la castaña viendo como los ataque de todos los demonios causan una buena cantidad de daño en el monstruo, el cual chillaba de dolor.

-Muy lista niña. - Uldrant apareció delante de ella, trayendo dos lanzas de luz desde abajo, buscando empalarla.

-Pero nada listo de tu parte venir por nosotros. - apareciendo desde la derecha, vino Kiba que apunto con una espada sacro-demoniaca de fuego, y a [Blessing] contra el pelinegro, enfrascándose en una rápida y veloz pelea.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

CLANG

-¡Kiba aguanta! - anuncio la castaña yendo contra la batalla de su compañero contra el pelinegro, para darle apoyo.

-¡No iras a ningún lado mocosa! - exclamo Edward de repente con varios tentáculos de luz disparados hacia la castaña con la intención de empalarla.

-¡Pues no te será tan sencillo! - apuntando su espada hacia adelante, y esta se convirtió en un manto plateado.

-¡¿Intentas con un manto bloquear mi ataque?! ¡No es más que un mero trapo de segunda! - sonriendo decía eso.

PLACK-PLACK

CLANG

-¡Imposible! - exclamo el caído al ver como el manto que era la espada y que ahora cubría el cuerpo de la castaña, hacia soportado los golpes de sus látigos de luz.

-[Excalibur] tiene habilidades únicas, y si sabes usarlas pueden hacer cosas impensables… como reproducir la habilidad de otra reliquia santa… el manto de Turín por ejemplo… - con satisfacción hablaba la castaña, que con una sacudida, se quitaba de encima los látigos que le tenían atrapada.

Regresando su espada a su ya acostumbrada katana apunto esta hacia Edward.

-Tch. las [Excalibur] son realmente caprichosas. Pero no negare que esto es divertido. -dijo sonriente el caído, mirando a la chica.

-¿Te parece divertido? pues a ver qué tan divertido te parece esto, caído. - dijo la chica castaña lanzándose a la pelea con ambas espadas a lado y lado, quedando en un cruce de espadas.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Los intercambios iban y venían, rápidamente de varias direcciones, el caído podía intercambiar entre usar una lanza o una espada…

Un estilo muy complicado y casi ilegible para alguien normal…

CLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN

CLANG

Aun así no por nada Irina era una portadora de [Excalibur].

-Nada mal, absolutamente nada mal mocosa. - decía aplicando más fuerza a la lanza de luz que buscaba empalar a la castaña.

-Que luz tan sucia. - murmuro ella quitándose al hombre con un rápido e inesperado movimiento de piernas, con las cuales realizo una patada frontal.

-Tú y tus espadas son problemáticas. - masculló molesto al derrapara algunos metros, antes de apuntar sus armas de nuevo contra la humana.

-Pues no es lo único problemático ¿sabes? - escucho susurrar.

BUUUUZ

Haciéndose a un lado y esquivando un disparo de varios rayos amarillos.

-Tch, la mocosa de Baraqiel. Ese poder tuyo es molesto, pero manejable. - con burla hablaba dirigiéndose a la azabache, en especial en esa última parte.

-¡No le permito a nadie mencionar eso desgraciado! - exclamo Akeno mientras creaba tres círculos mágicos de tamaño considerable y disparo varios rayos contra su enemigo.

-Necesitaras más que eso si quieres deshacerte de mí. - se jacto el caído, esquivando una y otra vez varios disparos de rayos de todas direcciones - Anda vamos, que eres mejor que eso, y más rápida.

BUUUUUUUZ

SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART

SLAAAAAAAAAHS

Usando una lanza de luz para desviar un último torrente de rayos a un lado, evitando así que este le diese de lleno.

-Nada mal tu poder. Nada mal, pero aun te falta mucho mocosa. Ni siquiera usas el poder de tu sangre. ¿Qué diría Baraqiel si te viera? - se burló de la azabache, por no poder conseguir darle un golpe limpio.

Pero durante el ataque de la azabache él no se percató en seguir a la castaña.

Quien sacaba algo de una dimensión de bolsillo, y de un momento a otro desaparecía de la vista de todos, esto al sostener entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una espada rota, la cual al sujetar a los pocos segundos desapareció.

-Y tú necesitas percatarte de tus alrededores también. - susurro la castaña a su lado, pero no había nadie ahí.

Aun así…

SLASH

Sintiendo entonces como aparecía un corte desde su hombre derecho hasta su cintura en su lado izquierdo.

Apareciendo de repente justo detrás de él, sosteniendo una espada rota, la cual volvió a poner dentro de la dimensión de bolsillo.

-[Nightmare] la espada de las ilusiones. Tú… usaste eso. - murmuro antes de recibir de lleno un golpe de rayos cortesía de la azabache, que sonrió con satisfacción al dar en el blanco.

-Esto es para que no se levante. - pudieron escuchar ambas chicas como es que la mascota de la escuela, caía desde una buena altura, impulsada a velocidad por sus alas, contra el cuerpo del ángel caído.

PROOOOOOOOWN

BRUUUUUUM

-Dudo que con eso se vuelva a levantar. - menciono la castaña mientras veía como la peliblanca salía del cráter que había ocasionado su tremendo golpe.

Apareciendo varios círculos mágicos de color purpura en el cielo, de los cuales cientos de disparos cayeron sobre ellas.

BOOOM- BOOOM- BOOOM

XXXXX

-Maldito idiota. Te dije que no te confiaras. - apuntando su mano sobre las tres chicas que habían sacado de combate a Edward - La Hydra pierde poder y estabilidad.

Viendo cómo es que esos malditos lobos continuaban con su actuar, aunque ahora eran diez de ellos, aun así, limitaban y entorpecían los movimientos del monstruo, el cual se sacudía violentamente intentando quitarse a los lobos de encima, sin embargo no podía moverse del todo, pues Rias, en compañía de John continuaban con los ataques de viento y trueno, acompañados del [Poder de la Destrucción], atacando una y otra vez el cuerpo de la gran serpiente

-Esto puede ponerse peor.

XXXXX

-Tú manejo y control sobre el poder de esta [Excalibur] son mejores que los de la chica. - alago con seriedad el caído, empujando con fuerza al rubio.

-Gracias. - retrocediendo y poniendo distancia entre ellos - Tu técnica es afinada. Parece ser que eres mejor con las espadas ¿no es verdad? - y con ello se arrodillaba y respiraba algo agitado, aun así se sacudió esa sensación y volvió a ponerse de pie apuntando ambas armas contra su enemigo.

-¡Bien, vamos, vamos, esto apenas comienza! - lanzándose contra su enemigo sin medir su fuerza, iba con todo contra el rubio.

-Pues no esperaba menos. - se lanzó también el rubio contra el caído, creando a su alrededor varias espadas que iban flotando junto a él.

Cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro Kiba sonrió, y tres de sus espadas, comenzaron a brillar, en colores distintos, solo las hojas de estas espadas.

Una brillo en azul, otra en naranja y la ultima en verde…

-[Triple Edge] - murmuro saltando el rubio y de inmediato las tres espadas se movieron oscilando en un movimiento sencillo, provocando tres cortes en media luna que iban contra el caído…

-Tch. - chasqueando la lengua uso sus alas para desviar los tres cortes.

Al hacerlo sintió diferentes sensaciones, la azul era una espada de trueno, la naranja de fuego y la verde de viento…

Los ataques tenían cierto nivel pues le empujaron algunos metros al rechazarlos.

-Eres mío. - apareciendo desde arriba, caía el rubio, señalando hacia adelante con [Blessing], haciendo que varias espadas sacro-demoniacas cayesen sobre el hombre de cabello negro.

STAB-STAB-STAB

Varias de las espadas solo alcanzan a clavarse en el suelo al esquivarlas sin mucho problema para el caído, sin embargo…

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Quedándose ahora en un intercambio intenso de tajos de todas las direcciones, estocadas, y puñaladas rápidas y certeras que eran desviadas por su contrario.

Moviéndose por todos lados, haciendo uso de sus alas, para desviar los misiles cortantes que usaba el rubio al disparar sus espadas contra el caído.

Obligándolo de un momento a otro a tener que ir a tierra.

-Caíste completamente. - decía Kiba cayendo contra el suelo e hundiendo su espada en el suelo a algunos metros del pelinegro, y de inmediato debajo de él brillo un círculo mágico - ¡[SWORD BIRTH]! - bramo

Del suelo bajo los pies del caído salieron cientos de espadas.

STAB-STAB-STAB

Se pudo escuchar cómo estas espadas parecieron haber empalado algo, a lo cual chico sonrió aliviado y se arrodillo usando sus espadas para mantenerse de pie, y bajando levemente la mirada.

-Eso fue intenso. Debo practicar. Si en el futuro… quiero mantenerlos más tiempo. - murmuró recuperando un poco el aliento.

-Nada mal. Debo decir que eso último me sorprendió. Realmente no me lo esperaba. - escucho que hablaron desde el lugar donde se podían ver varias hojas de espada saliendo de la tierra, espadas de todos los tipos.

-Tch. así que no funciono. No esperaba que funcionase del todo, pero parece que apenas si te afecto. - amargamente dijo el rubio al ver cómo es que salía el pelinegro con apenas heridas.

-Pero tus habilidades son aceptables, niño. - creando ahora dos espadas de luz - Lamentablemente escogiste el peor momento para intentar descansar.

BRUUUUM

Despedazando el terreno bajo sus pies por la fuerza con al que sale hacia el rubio.

-Y tú el peor momento para atacar. - susurro eso ultimo con malicia en su voz.

-¡MUERE! - exclamo Uldrant a dos segundo de usar sus espadas para decapitar al chico.

Sin embargo no presto especial atención a sus alrededores…

BRUUUM-BRUUUM

Saliendo repentinamente de la tierra con sus fauces abiertas de par en par, y con los colmillos blancos y exhalando una buena cantidad de humo blanco los lobos realizaban un ataque que no esperaría.

Que ambos lobos apareciesen menos de la tierra…

Ambos canes provocaron heridas profundas en los brazos del caído por lo que tuvo que soltar de inmediato sus armas.

Y usando sus alas las apunto hacia delante

CRRRRRRGGGGGG

Pareciendo que había empalado al rubio con sus alas, habiéndolas usado como espadas.

Sin embargo encontró muy amarga su sorpresa…

FLUOSH

Lo que había atravesado… no era otra cosa más que una ilusión de hielo.

-¿Cómo? - con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al ver que no había atravesado más que una estatua de hielo la cual se resquebrajo en cientos de pequeños cristales.

Fue entonces que…

SLASH

KLACK

Sintiendo entonces detrás de él, un profundo corte en su espalda que reclamaba dos de sus alas…

-[Cocytus Mirror] una espada capaz de crear estatuas de hielo, fue sencillo engañarte cuando me sentí cansado. Los perros fueron la distracción para cambiar lugares. - escucho decir desde atrás, donde ahora estaba de pie el rubio, y a sus lados con sus colmillos escurriendo de sangre estaban los lobos demoniacos.

Cerrando los ojos.

-Diste una buena pelea, pero es mi victoria.

-Tienes… razón… - dijo entrecortadamente antes de caer boca abajo.

-Ahora solo queda uno. - murmuro eso ultimo con un deje de cansancio

XXXXX

-Tch. ahora Uldrant. Le dije claramente que no se confiara y ahora el también cayo. Si esto sigue así… - viendo entonces como tres lobos tenían sus colmillos clavados en los cuellos de tres de las serpientes, evitando que estas se moviesen.

AUUUUUUWL

Aulló otro y dos más se acercaron raudamente y en sus bocas resplandecían mientras eran sujetadas, dos espadas, katanas con sus hojas bañadas en fuego, moviéndose rápidamente como solo sombras, desgarrando los cuellos de la gran serpiente que sujetaban los otros lobos, incinerándolas de un solo golpe.

-¡Es momento de terminar contigo! - exclamaba Irina, trayendo sus espadas a delante, esquivando el veneno de tres de las cabezas de la Hydra, y aterrizando en su lomo.

STAB-STAB

Clavando con fuerza ambas espadas a sus lados, comenzó a correr por la espalda del monstruo, mientras lo hacía imbuía poder de sus espadas en el corte, profundizándolo, abriendo en canal a la bestia.

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Chillaba con las cabezas restantes.

GROUUUWL

GRAHW

WROUF

Ladraban y gruñían los lobos demoniacos, mientras se movían acompañando a la chica usando las espadas que sujetaban con fuerza en sus fauces, provocando varios y profundos cortes por todo el cuerpo.

-Esto no puede ser. La [Hydra del abismo] está siendo cortada… y su fuerza no es suficiente para regenerarse… maldición. - murmuraba para sí mismo Ravgel.

-Pues entonces atravesar esto debería ser más sencillo ahora ¿no es verdad? - escucho hablar al rubio, quien se encontraba arriba de la esfera donde estaba.

[Sword drill]

Formándose a su alrededor espadas con apariencia de taladros, casi parecía cuernos de unicornio. Y al instante todas esas espadas comenzaban a girar velozmente y con una señal del rubio estas caían como una furiosa lluvia contra la esfera de energía que protegía al caído.

-¡Como si eso fuese a lastimarme! - gritaba el caído, levantando su mano y apuntándola hacia Kiba. Creándose varios cirulos mágicos los cuales, dispararon varios haces de energía contra las espadas del rubio.

Interceptando a varias de ellas.

FIUM

CLANG

FIUM

CLANG

FIUM-FIUM

CLANG-CLANG

Sin embargo algunas más llegaron a golpear la barrera.

BOOOM- BOOOM

Ocasionando algunas explosiones por los múltiples impactos.

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? - sonrió con burla al poder soportar el golpe del humano que le ataco.

-¿Acaso todos sois idiotas? ¡Que también hay más gente, atontao! - exclamo John, que giraba sobre su eje trayendo hacia abajo su puño rodeado por truenos habiendo formado una rueda de este elemento.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUZ

Ocasionando una fuerte explosión de rayos ahí donde golpeo la barrera esférica, aun así la barrera se mantuvo, claro está, Ravgel tuvo que hacer un buen esfuerzo para mantener su barrera.

-Esto no es suficiente. - bramo creando varios círculos mágicos más, los cuales fueron apuntados hacia el albino - Muere demonio.

-¡Sera suficiente si atacamos todos juntos! - exclamo la heredera Gremory, y detrás de ella con varios círculos mágicos, brillando en diferente colores venia Akeno - Se terminó. - invocando también su [Poder de la Destrucción] y haciendo que callera sobre la esfera todo el poderío de ambas Gremory.

De igual forma se podía ver en el suelo a la castaña con ambas espadas sagradas, bañadas en lo que parecía ser aura llameante de color blanco puro.

BOOOM- BOOOM- BOOOM

Se pudo escuchar así como ver las violentas explosiones así como se vio como era que la barrera de esférica del caído se deshacía.

FUUUUUM

-No piensen que con eso se terminó… ¡Todos ustedes pueden irse al demonio! - creando entonces un círculo mágico de color negro, el cual envergo a todos los presentes.

-Eso es… - murmuró Rias asombrada ante lo que veía en el cielo.

-…Circulo de la devastación… un circulo que reduce la materia al descomponerla en un parpadeo. - explico la azabache – Un intento de imitación del [Poder de la Destrucción].

-No me importa si mueren, ahora se irán al infierno ustedes. Agh… kuh ¿Qué demonios sucede? - estaba hablando cuando de repente se detuvo, comenzando a tener en su cuerpo, en la zona media de este, una capa de hielo.

Haciendo que el círculo mágico de color negro desapareciese al tener que sujetarse el pecho por el dolor.

-Preguntarte que es a estas alturas es inútil. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que termines ese conjuro. - hablo tranquilamente una voz joven.

Desde el cielo, pudieron ver como estaban ahí tranquilos levitando gracias a sus alas de dragon…

Ambos dragones…

Uno con sus alas rojo fuego, extendidas y el otro con sus alas de murciélago características de los dragones.

En especial se fijaron en el dragon negro que volva un poco más por debajo del nivel del dragon rojo…con sus ojos brillando en azul.

-Esto es… ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo es posible esto? - se preguntaba escupiendo sangre, con algunos fragmentos de hielo.

-Veneno ártico. El veneno que mis serpientes inyectaron en ustedes sin que se percataran. - hablo tranquilamente descendiendo - El veneno es prácticamente como una bomba de tiempo. En cuanto lo puse en marcha tus órganos internos se han comenzado a congelar. Pronto tu corazón se detendrá y morirás. Es doloroso, no te mentiré. Pero estaba batalla debe terminar. Aún hay un [Cadre] al que debemos derrotar. - decía tranquilo, sin parecer mostrar empatía por el enemigo mientras caminaba y su capa de mecía gentilmente.

-Maldito… maldito seas… dragon… dragon maldito. - murmuraba al sentir el dolor en su punto más agudo, sintiendo entonces como sus pulmones se congelaban evitando que pudiera respirar.

-A estas alturas tus pulmones se han congelado. Pronto el hielo maldito alcanzara tu corazón. Condenaste tu existencia al desafiar a los dragones, de la misma forma que tu gobernante lo hizo al amenazar este mundo que como dragones protegemos. - y con eso ultimo daba la vuelta y el cuerpo de Ravgel terminaba por convertirse en una estatua de hielo.

Rias y lo demás miraban como él se iba caminado y luego reemplazando su capa por sus alas rojo fuego, empezaba a volar hasta estar nuevamente al nivel de su compañero dragon.

-Ese tío da miedo. – murmuró John.

Ahora comenzaba para ellos la verdadera batalla…

Tanto los dragones como los espadachines miraban desafiantes al caído.

-Interesante estos humanos. – murmuro contento Kokabiel al ver como habían conseguido vencer a sus subordinados. Entonces empezó a reír - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Fantástico! – Sonrió extasiado para luego mirar a Rias – Dime una cosa, hermanita de Sirzechs, ¿creéis que podéis vencerme? Incluso después de perder a los maestros que sirven, los demonios y los seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Rias.

-¡Fuajajajajajajajaja! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡La verdad no les fue revelada a los jóvenes! Entonces, se los diré. En la gran guerra no sólo los [Antiguos Maous], ¡sino que también Dios murió! ¡Ni siquiera podían contarles esto a sus subordinados!

Los demonios se encontraban en shock.

-Ya veo. Entonces por eso…

SLASH

Una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho del anciano.

-Balba, fuiste muy útil, pero ya no lo eres. – sonrió psicópata Kokabiel.

PLAF

El cuerpo de anciano cayó muerto al suelo.

-La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no la provocamos. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si sus líderes, Dios y los [Maous], estaban muertos. Incluso ese hijo de puta de Azazel dijo que _"no habrá una segunda guerra"_ después de perder la mayoría de sus soldados en la guerra. ¡Es difícil soportarlo! ¡Realmente no puedo soportarlo! ¿Pero bajar las armas una vez que disparó? ¡No jodas! ¡Si no nos hubiéramos rendido, hubiéramos ganado! ¡Aun así él...! ¡¿Los ángeles caídos no tienen ningún valor, que sólo dependen de los humanos con [Sacred Gear]?! – Kokabiel estaba furioso.

-¿Dios no existe? ¿Dios ha muerto? P-pero, los poderes de la Iglesia y los exorcistas. – Rias intentaba buscarle lógica, ya que no la veía.

Kokabiel contestó dudas de la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Estás en lo correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios y su protección divina. Dios está muerto. Miguel sin duda lo hace bien. Él está tomando el lugar de Dios y está a cargo de los ángeles y de los humanos. Bueno, el [Sistema] utilizado por Dios sigue funcionando, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo siguen funcionando. Pero si comparo con el tiempo en el que Dios estaba vivo, el número de creyentes disminuyó. Ese mocoso de las espadas fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada-demoníaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y el Maou se rompió. En realidad, los poderes sagrados y demoníacos no se pueden combinar. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes sagrados y demoníacos, Dios y los [Maous], luego desaparecen muchos fenómenos únicos ocurren.

-Joder. ¿Te vas a dejar ya con tanto royo? – Pregunto Drake hastiado, ganándose la mirada de todos – En serio, ¿cuál es el problema? Dios y los viejos [Maous] están muertos, ¿y qué? Que yo sepa el mundo gira. No tenéis que poneros así por enteraros ahora de su muerte. Ambos murieron hace mucho tiempo. Creo que ya vais captando, ¿no? Miguel lo está haciendo bastante bien, ¡así que dejaros de lamentos y mamonadas!

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso mocoso? ¿Acaso no te importa? – pregunto enojado Kokabiel.

-Un pepino en conserva es lo que nos importa. – Respondió Issei - Aquí mi compañera… - señala a Irina - … le dolió mucho enterarse de su muerte, pero mírala, sigue viviendo la vida –

-En cuanto a nosotros, bueno, somos dragones, la muerte de esos tipos nos importa poco o nada no los necesitamos. .somos dragones. No necesitamos creer en otros. Podemos valernos nosotros mismos, no como los humanos que necesitan creer en algo para poder vivir. Sin embargo, no nos agrada el hecho de que idiotas como tu intenten hacer caer este mundo bajo su yugo. Y créeme cuando te digo que a los dragones no nos gusta que nos molesten.

-Oye, no todos creen en algo o lo necesitan para vivir. – comentó Kiba.

-En eso mi amigo tiene razón cuervo de pacotilla. Ahora es tu turno. - aumentando su aura rojiza y concentrando poder en ambos brazos.

-Esta batalla será la última, así que más te vale no subestimarnos pajarraco. - anuncio el dragon negro, aumentando su aura de oscuridad.

-¡Los humanos no dejaremos que triunfes! ¡Por mis compañeros que ahora están a mi lado… no perderé contra ti Kokabiel! - anuncio Kiba, aumentando su control sobre sus espadas así como recibiendo el poder de [Excalibur Blessing], que ahora eran siete y levitaban sobre él, brillando en diferente colores, además de los doce lobos a sus lados, los cuales gruñían y mostraban sus blancos colmillos al cadre.

-¡Aun si Dios está muerto, ahora es nuestro deber proteger este mundo del mal y de los seres que buscan esclavizarlo! ¡Para esa tarea mis [Excalibur] y [Hauteclere] lucharan al lado mío y de mis compañeros! - anunciaba la castaña sosteniendo a [Hauteclere] y [Excalibur Mimic] en la otra.

-Planeaba luchar contra Sirzechs o Serafall en cuanto llegasen, pero ¿por qué no? – sonrió Kokabiel.

-¿Te han dicho que hablas demasiado? - dijo tranquilamente el dragon negro apareciendo delante de él de la nada y apuntando al rostro del caído.

Las pistolas que tenía antes…

BANG-BANG-BANG-BANG

Y rápidamente comenzaba a descargar todos los disparos en sus armas contra el rostro del caído, a quemarropa.

Terminando con eso, dio un volantín hacia atrás, evitando ser alcanzado por la mano del [Cadre].

-Lo siento ¿pero que te parece si en vez de darte la mano te doy un cañonazo?-llevando su mano izquierda hacia atrás, y sacando de repente lo que parecía ser un maletín alargado, hecho aparentemente del mismo material que su armadura.

CLICK

FLIIIIICK

SWIIIIICHT

PIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comenzando a verse en el cañón un tenue brillo azulado.

-Comete esto bastardo emplumado. - volviendo a disparar a quemarropa sin contemplaciones ni importarle quien era el que estaba delante de él.

BAAANG

BOOOOOOM

Causando con ello una fuerte explosión, y dejando a Kokabiel dentro de una nube de humo negro.

En todos los disparos había usado pequeños escudos mágicos para defenderse.

-Tch. apenas si un rasguño. Lo que se esperaría de un [Cadre]. ¿Por qué demonios no le pedí un arma a David? ¡Las suyas pueden cargarse a cualquier ser existente y traspasar cualquier escudo o barrera! – Exclamó - ¡Oh-oh! ¡Espada de brillo negro! - invocando de prisa las claymore en su brazo derecho, estas salieron y se pusieron delante de él, simulando un escudo, el cual…

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG-CLANG

Detuvieron varias lanzas de luz, que por la fuerza le obligaron a retroceder.

TRICK

CHRICK

-Ngggggg. - apretando los dientes el joven dragon miro a través de las espadas cruzadas. Además de que estas tenían varias fisuras en ellas evidenciando el poder de las lanzas de luz.

-Pensar que puedes derrotarme solo es impensable. - escucho murmurar a alguien a su lado, girando levemente vio el rostro sonriente de Kokabiel, quien traía una espada de luz contra él.

Pero en vez de mostrar incredulidad el dragon sonrió bajo el yelmo.

-Derrotarte no…pero si distraerte… ¡Paso de las sombras! - dijo y se desvaneció en sombras literalmente, haciendo que el corte de Kokabiel cortara la nada.

Pero al hacerlo, revelo lo que había detrás del dragon negro.

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUU

Ahí ahora se encontraba el [Dragón Rojo] con los cañones de sus alas, apuntando peligrosamente a quemarropa contra él [Cadre].

-Caíste completamente pajarito. - dijo peligrosamente Issei, a lo cual de ambos cañones se dispararon torrentes rojos que dieron sin demora sobre él.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Provocando una explosión roja, de la cual se pudo ver al caído salir empujado hacia atrás con su mano derecha extendida, teniendo aun un escudo de luz.

CRICK

CRIEEEG

Escuchándose como varias fisuras se entendían en dos puntos cercanos donde los torrentes de energía habían dado, el escudo de luz del caído termino por caerse a pedazos. Y asombrosamente de su mano algo de humo salía.

-Oh, nada mal su combinación. Nada mal en serio. - alago el [Cadre], creando ahora una lanza de luz tres veces su tamaño - Veamos que tal pueden defenderse entonces. - sonriendo repugnantemente arrojo esta sobre ambos dragones.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

SLASH

Y en la gran lanza pudieron verse cientos de cortes, desde todos los ángulos.

TZZZZ

Apareciendo derrapando algunos metros ahora se veían ahí, a ambos espadachines humanos, que tenían sus espadas a ambos lados, indicando que ellos habían sido quienes habían destruido la lanza de luz antes de que esta diese contra sus compañeros.

Haciendo brillar con intensidad las tres espadas sagradas que tenían en su poder, como si estas estuviesen imbuidas en fuego.

-Esto está resultando más interesante de lo que pensaba. - se jacto Kokabiel creando esta vez tres grandes lanzas de luz.

-¡Como si fuese a dejar! - exclamo el dragon negro, creando su gran y letal guadaña de oscuridad - Bendición glacial de diamante. - y al instante de decir esas palabras un aura celeste cubrió el arma, dándole ahora un aspecto más peligroso que antes

-No te adelantes enano. Déjame algo para mí también. - dijo también Issei poniéndose a su lado - ¡Red Blader! - exclamo el dragon rojo, formándose entonces las espadas de luz roja en sus brazos.

-¡ORYAAAAAAAAAAA! - exclamaron ambos dragones trayendo sus armas contra el cadre.

-Nada mal, pero todavía es demasiado pronto para que piensen que pueden clavarle sus colmillos a alguien como yo. - creando dos espadas de luz el ángel caído comenzó a hacerles frente a los dragones, ambos.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Separándose un momento y revisándose mutuamente, el caído no tenía nada. Ni siquiera sus armas se habían congelado como sucedieron con los caídos cuando la guadaña del pelinegro ungida con la maldición de hielo les toco.

Ambos dragones estaban sorprendidos…

-Puede que tu maldición de hielo afecte a la luz, pero si esta es más caliente la maldición no sirve. Es más, tú arma esta por desmoronarse. – dijo Kokabiel sonriente, al tiempo que varias fisuras recorrieron la hoja de la guadaña antes de convertirse en polvo.

-Esto es malo. - murmuró amargamente Drake, una de sus habilidades no servía. Tendría que ser más creativo, tendría que usar su repertorio especial.

-Y tu dragon rojo. Tu luz, las espadas en tus brazos, son realmente fuertes, aunque tu velocidad y movimientos son predecibles. - se burló de Issei.

-Issei. Un impulso sería bueno. Thanatos, ¿cuánto poder acumulado tenemos? - pregunto Drake a su dragon.

-[La vida que has tomado de aquellos ángeles es más que suficiente. el cargador está lleno, aun así déjame advertirte, el poder de ese desgraciado no es algo que debas subestimar. eso va para ti también, larva de Ddraig. atáquenle juntos y vencerán]-fue lo que dijo el dragon desde el [Darkness Storm].

-Así que usaras eso. Bien, pues yo también. Aún tengo combustible por quemar. Ddraig, ¿cuándo poder tenemos? - pregunto también a su dragon.

-[Si ambos pensáis en usar esa transformación… están en niveles mínimos. apenas durara unos minutos a lo mucho. no es un mal plan, pero deberán asegurarse de que el reciba todos los golpes. Drake encárgate de acorralarle, Issei golpéale con todo cuando no se mueva] - indicó.

-Bien, entonces continuemos mocosos. - decía el caído apuntando sus espadas hacia ellos.

-Te vas a cagá. - Respondió el dragon negro mirándole tranquilamente - ¿Listo Issei?

-¿Listo? ¿Ya olvidaste con quien hablas? ¿Quién te enseño el poder dragon? - gruño aumentando su aura roja a su alrededor.

-Ja… y ya te olvidaste quien maneja mejor el poder dragon y te enseño en que más aplicarlo además de solo los puños. - ante el comentario del pelinegro el castaño se deprimo un poco, es cierto, él le mostro el poder dragon al dragon menor… pero por mérito propio el dragon negro aprendió por si solo a controlarlo y usarlo de una manera mucho más versátil.

-Eso no importa ahora así que vamos. - rodeándose por un manto de aura negra el pelinegro salió hacia el [Cadre] que le esperaba atento.

-¡No me lo tienes que decir! - exclamo el dragon rojo, saliendo convertido en un meteoro rojo poniéndose al lado del dragon negro.

-¡Hyaaaaaaah! - trayendo sus nuevas armas contra él [Cadre], quien para oponérseles continúo con sus espadas de Luz.

KACHIN-KACHIN

Deteniendo de una la guadaña del pelinegro que buscaba con más fuerza esta vez alcanzar su cuello, mientras que con la otra detenía las espadas cruzadas del dragon rojo, ambos empujando con fuerza a Kokabiel.

-Mucho mejor. Un instante y superan su primer ataque. – observó de reojo.

-Los enemigos de las personas son mis enemigos, mi espada te cortara. – murmuró Kiba blandiendo la espada sagrada y su espada sacro-demoniaca en la otra.

Kokabiel intentó mover sus alas negras.

-¡No lo harás! – exclamó Drake, y en su espalda surgieron sus ya características lanzas de araña, que iban sin perder tiempo a las alas de Kokabiel.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

-… - las lanzas de araña detenían firmemente ocho de sus diez alas, y frenaba el ataque contra Kiba e Irina.

Sin embargo las lanzas de araña no pudieron detener las alas por demasiado tiempo.

CHIN-CHIN-CHIN

-¡Cuidado chicos! - grito empujando con más fuerza hacia el caído su guadaña de oscuridad

CLANG-CLANG

-¡Aun si son seis jamás podréis derrotarme! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡¿Es esto todo lo que pueden hacer?! - los provoco el caído, empujando a los dragones.

-¡Esto es apenas el comienzo! - exclamo el castaño - ¡Todos ataquen, formación cerrada no le dejen respirar! - indico y de inmediato los cuatro se lanzaron contra Kokabiel.

Kiba e Irina atacando desde atrás, mientras que Drake e Issei continuaban con el ataque por el frente.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

CLANG

SLASH-SLASH

CLANG

Las chispas provocadas al chocar las armas de los dragones contra las espadas de luz de Kokabiel, caían del cielo como una lluvia, mientras que la gran guadaña del dragon negro despedía ciertos destellos celestes que caían sobre el caído.

Por otra parte los dos espadachines se encontraban contrarrestando las afiladas alas del caído, las cuales se movían rápidamente, evitando que ellos pudiesen acercarse lo suficiente para poder realizar un tajo limpio.

CLANG

Quedando entonces en una competencia de fuerza, empujando con todas las fuerzas contra el caído.

-Esto es divertido. Al menos no habéis muerto ya. - dijo Kokabiel divertido, sin parecer que él estuviese haciendo realmente algún esfuerzo.

-Pues aun te falta ver lo mejor de nosotros… ¡Kiba, Irina se lo encargamos! - grito el castaño dejándose caer. Siendo seguido de inmediato por Drake.

-Veamos que tenéis preparado. - susurró el caído siguiendo de inmediato al dúo de dragones.

ZUO-ZUO

Cuando había avanzado algunos metros, a sus lados el espacio había sido desgarrado y de él…

GROOOAAARGH

AUUUUUWL

Dos lobos demoniacos salieron de ellos y de inmediato con movimientos agiles ambos se lanzaron contra el cadre.

Las espadas del caído fueron atrapadas por ambos lobos y estos se las arrebataron de las manos, e increíblemente dando un volantín con sus cuerpos volvieron a entrar en la fisura espacial del contrario.

-Tu pelea ahora es contra nosotros, Kokabiel. - dijo detrás de él Kiba, quien venía cayendo apuntando sus espadas contra él al tiempo que a su lado aparecían cuatro lobos demoniacos.

-Y no pienses que puedes subestimarnos. - decía Irina creando de repente un corte cruzado hecho con poder sacro, el cual Kokabiel tuvo que desviar, o eso intento…

-Je. Nada mal mocosa. - decía ya en el suelo, a donde fue empujado por recibir de lleno con una mano el golpe del poder sacro en forma de X.

Viendo como ambos humanos aterrizaban con calma y elegantemente

-Puesto que esto se pondrá serio… iremos con todo Irina. - llamo el rubio a lo cual su compañera asintió levantando en alto su espada [Excalibur].

-Si. - dijo ella simplemente, y a sus lado aparecieron el resto de los lobos demoniacos, algunos con espadas demoniacas en su bocas, gruñendo amenazantemente contra Kokabiel.

Y con ello los dos junto a la tropa de lobos demoniacos de Kiba, se lanzaron contra el ángel caído sin importarles que el fuese un poderoso [Cadre].

XXXXX

-Con esto podremos darle lata a Kokabiel. - dijo el castaño parado detrás del pelinegro.

Ambos se estaban dando la espalda.

-Esto es temporal. Usarlo agotara por completo nuestras reservas. Pero estoy por seguro que desgastaremos lo suficiente a Kokabiel para el segundo round. - aseguro el pelinegro de manera tranquila.

-Bien. Entonces Ddraig… adelante y sin miedo. - dijo el castaño.

-Thanatos, vamos con todo. - pidió a su dragon, con toda la seguridad y confianza que podía tener.

-[Ciertamente esto es interesante. qué manera de pensar en los alcances de nuestras habilidades. pero aun así, este es un nuevo enfoque en lo que el poder de los dragones respecta. aquí vamos]

-[Fuiste el único humano que logro llegar hasta lo más profundo del [Sacred Gear]. ya sabía desde que despertaste el poder que eras alguien prometedor, y esto lo demuestra. ahora muéstrale a ese pajarraco porque teme a los dragones de la oscuridad]

Tanto Thanatos y Ddraig hablaban ahora con un tono de autoridad y poder.

Ambos portadores aumentando sus auras…

Despejando sus mentes…

Teniendo en ellas el solo pensamiento de una imagen…

Un dragon…

Y al tiempo que en la espalda de ambos, varios compartimentos de las armaduras se abrieron…

Y de ellas varios tentáculos de energía roja y negra salieron, para de inmediato estos entraran en las joyas en el pecho y brazos de su compañero.

Fue entonces que…

-[Conexión dragon establecida. núcleo sincronizado] - se escuchó decir a Ddraig.

-[Sincronización iniciada, intercambio de fragmentos dragon en curso. iniciando fusión del Dragon Core] - anuncio Thanatos.

- _De la luz viene la oscuridad… el sendero del dragon de la oscuridad es servir a la luz, desde la lejana oscuridad…_ \- recito el pelinegro, aumentando su aura oscura nuevamente, la cual comenzaba a tomar la forma dragon de Thanatos en vida.

- _El color de la estrella dragon es rojo, la oscuridad le rodea y le protege… ninguna existe sin la otra, y su camino es guiado por la luz que baña en rojo a la oscuridad_ \- recito el castaño, teniendo su aura el mismo aumento que el de Drake, y de la misma forma que el que alguna vez tuvo Ddraig en vida.

Y entonces las auras de ambos comenzaban a fusionarse con ambos dragones hechos de aura rugiendo con poder, y chocando entre ellas girando el uno con el otro, casi como si formasen de manera precaria el ying-yang, y poco a poco sus armaduras comenzaban a tener algunos cambios, las hombreras en ambos se afinaron, además de que en sus yelmos, la apariencia dragon se afinaba un mas, y cuernos dorados ahora salían en estos, en la espalda de Drake crecieron dos colas más las cuales se movían peligrosamente, las garras en sus pies se afilaron aún más.

En sus brazos crecieron garras aún más afiladas que las de los pies, además de que en un par de alas más aparecieron en sus espaldas, las alas de Drake crecieron en tamaño, además de adquirir ahora un armazón rojo con una joya verde que articulaba dicha armadura, además de ahora justo debajo de ambas alas, que conservaban su tonalidad rojo fuego, ahora habían aparecido dos largas y afiladas alas de dragon, similares a las de Issei.

Por otra parte en la espalda del castaño sus alas de dragon también crecieron ligeramente además de crecer en ellas algunas plumas rojas, y debajo de él crecieron dos alas iguales a las de Drake de plumas rojas, igual que las escamas de su armadura.

Y de inmediato en ambos aparecieron algunas joyas más, gemas del color de su compañero, en la armadura de Issei joyas doradas, mientras que en la armadura de Drake joyas verdes.

- _Cuando la luz y la oscuridad se unen son más fuertes, los dragones somos poder, y cuando batallamos juntos morimos juntos…que el corazón de nuestros ancestros brille como la infinita estrella dragon_ \- recitaron ambos portadores dragon, mientras el ying-yang sobre ellos se perfeccionaba hasta quedar formado perfectamente, en color negro y rojo.

[Drag Core Unity Dragon Rage Overload]

Los ojos de ambos brillaron como faros en color azul y verde, y pro toda su armadura pudieron verse surcos brillantes, en la armadura negra, se pudieron ver líneas de un rojo sangre, formando intrincados patrones de símbolos, mientras que en la armadura del castaño, líneas negras recorrían su armadura.

Ahora ambos tenían en sus rostros, casi se podía decir que ambos adolescentes…

Se habían convertido en verdaderos dragones.

-[Su límite de uso es de 20 minutos. los Dragon Core de ambos están fusionados y sincronizados. su habilidades y reflejos dragon se han afinado al máximo. eso es todo. sus poderes están en su estado más débil con respecto del otro. serán débiles apenas útiles en batalla, confíen en su fuerza y lograran su objetivo] - explico Ddraig.

-[Con esto ambos están más equiparados. sus sentidos están más afinados así que no desperdicien esto su lado dragon ha reforzado sus cuerpos y su control sobre el poder dragon está más estable y sincronizado con ustedes aprovéchenlo larvas] - dijo Thanatos.

-Bien… vamos-dijo Issei emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la batalla.

-Andando. - dijo igual de tranquilo el pelinegro, emprendiendo el vuelo también poniéndose de inmediato al lado de su compañero dragon.

Todo esto fue observado ante la atónita mirada de los demonios, su conocimiento sobre [Sacred Gear] y dragones era básico…

Por lo que jamás escucharon que los dragones o los [Sacred Gear] pudiesen fusionarse los unos con los otros…

* * *

Creemos que se subestima demasiado a Kokabiel, por lo que hemos decidido darle el poder que merece XD La cosa se pone interesante, ¿no creéis XD?


	6. A recuperar las Excalibur - parte 04

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon más o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

 **A RECUPERAR LAS EXCALIBUR – PARTE 04**

* * *

KACHIN-KACHIN

BOOOM

DOGOOOOOON

Se podían escuchar algunas explosiones provenientes de las lanzas de luz que el caído disparaba en contra de sus enemigos.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Habiendo detenido el ataque del rubio con una lanza, además de haber usado algunas de sus alas para detener el ataque de varios de los lobos demoniacos del rubio de los cuales actualmente quedaban ocho, los otros habían sido destruidos por el cadre.

Sin embargo…

CLING-CLING

Soltando sorpresivamente las espadas que sostenían en sus bocas los lobos, mostrando de repente sus colmillos con las fauces abiertas y de las gargantas de dos de ellos pudo verse una luz naranja.

Y de inmediato potentes llamaradas de fuego demoniaco salieron en contra del caído que salto hacia atrás, sorprendido por los nuevos ataques de las bestias demoniacas.

-Esas mascotas tuyas son realmente molestas. - dijo sonriente el caído, pues si bien no le harían daño al contacto, sabía que esas llamas no eran para nada normales, eran llamas malditas, llamas demoniacas y ese tipo de atacas con elementos vienen con maldiciones que a largo plazo durante la batalla se vuelven problemáticos.

-No son los únicos. - apareciendo detrás del caído venia la castaña, apuntando con sus dos espadas a la espalda del cadre, el cual giraba rápidamente y creando varias lanzas de luz, las arrojaba contra la rubia.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

BOOOM-BOOOM

Con habilidad la castaña usaba su espada imbuida en poder sacro para deshacerse de las lanzas de luz destruyéndolas y generando explosiones cada vez que cortaba una.

CLANG

Deteniendo entonces con ambas espadas la Excalibur de la castaña la cual, aún tenía en ella ardiendo el poder sacro con el cual buscaba alcanzar al cadre.

-Y tu mocosa… esa molesta espada tuya de verdad es fastidiosa. - usando dos de sus alas para empalar a la castaña.

Sin embargo…

KACHIN-KACHIN

-Te olvidas que estas luchando contra dos de nosotros. - decía el rubio mientras empujaba desde arriba con sus dos espadas, habiendo sido detenido por otras dos alas del caído, mientras que la castaña fue defendida por dos lobos demoniacos que firmemente habían detenido con espadas demoniacas sostenidas en sus bocas.

GRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAH

Gruñían ambos lobos demoniacos mirando al caído con ojos rebosantes en sed de sangre.

-Esto es muy entretenido. Por favor, sigan entreteniéndome. – sonrió con los ojos brillantes por la entretenida batalla.

Y de inmediato con un fuerte movimiento de sus alas consigue sacarse de encima a los humanos y los lobos, quienes derrapan algunos metros mientras miran al cadre delante de ellos que sonríe confiado.

-¡Todavía no! - exclamo Kiba, y las hojas de las siete espadas brillaron en sus colores, rojo, azul, verde, amarillo, negro, purpura, blanco…

Indicando que todas ellas eran espadas de distintos elementos.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

Y de las hojas de las espadas salieron varios haces de energía de diferentes colores, contra el caído.

-¡Demasiado débil! - rio Kokabiel, usando un escudo de luz para bloquearlos, todos.

CLANG

FLUOSH

Viendo entonces como en el escudo de luz había aparecido de golpe la castaña, golpeando con la punta de ambas espadas, en un doble y fuerte estocada…

CLIIIIIING

-A esta distancia, no puedo fallar. – murmuró Irina, aumentando la salida de poder sacro de su espada.

CRICK-CRICK

Viéndose entonces como varias grietas recorrían por todo el escudo de.

CRACK

Y entonces el sonido de cristales rompiéndose se escuchó claramente, así como se vio la inmensa hoja de poder sacro que se había formado desde la [Excalibur] de la castaña.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! - dejando caer la espada sobre el caído.

-¡Nada mal mocosa, pero llegas mil años tarde! - exclamo emocionado el caído, creando un gran lanza de luz con la que bloqueo el golpe de la hoja de poder santo.

PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Colisionando la luz del caído contra la hoja de poder sacro, y provocando fuertes y violentas ráfagas de viento las cuales mandaban a volar cualquier cosa cercana.

-Ngggg. - haciendo fuerza por superar al [Cadre], Irina empujaba con todo, y llenaba con todas sus emociones positivas la hoja de poder sacro, aun así, parecía no ser suficiente…

Kiba llegó desde atrás, con sus dos espadas listas para un tajo limpio, ambas hojas más grandes que las hojas que normalmente usaba, pero estas eran de ese tamaño por el poder sacro que despedían, eran también hojas hechas de poder sacro.

-Seréis algo fuertes, pero os falta mucha experiencia. - haciendo uso de sus alas, ataco a traición a ambos humanos.

Sin embargo dos lobos saltaron entre ellos y las alas del caído, usando las espadas entre sus colmillos, lograron desviar los cortes, aun así, el parecía no haberse contenido en su ataque, por lo cual ambos salieron despedidos hacia atrás.

PROOOOOOOWN

BRUUUM

Enterrándose un poco en el suelo, con los lobos demoniacos sobre ellos.

-Veo que si sigo jugando con ustedes puede ser molesto, así que terminare con ustedes aquí y ahora. - creando sobre su cabeza a una altura considerable dos grandes lanzas de luz, que eran el doble de la que había usado para destruir el gimnasio antes.

Sin embargo…

FIUT-FIUT

Ambas lanzas habían sido atravesadas por lanzas de luz rojas…

BAAAAAM-BAAAAAM

Explotando sin remedio…

Haciendo al ángel caído levantar vuelo para ver quien había sido el causante de aquello.

-Así que así se siente poder crear un arma a voluntad. Que habilidad más útil tienes Drake. - escucho hablar a alguien, la voz de esa persona venía desde arriba, por lo que subiendo su mirada lo encontró. Ahí arriba se encontraban ambos dragones…

Mirándolo con desdén…

Mostrando sus nuevas e imponentes figuras, con dos alas cada uno en sus espaldas, haciendo que sus armaduras brillasen y resplandecieran con ayuda de la luz de la luna…

La imponentes y atemorizantes nuevas formas que habían adquirido.

-Y tú poder de aumento, aunque más débil, es justo lo que necesito.

Haciendo brillar y aumentar sus auras que ahora eran una mezcla entre negro y rojo, ambos dragones miraron al caído.

-Que comience la pelea. - desvaneciéndose de repente ambos en sombras casi como si fuesen humo.

-Interesante. - sonrió Kokabiel al ver a ambos.

-Somos completamente diferentes. - escucho susurrar justo en su oído, volteando de inmediato y solo consiguiendo cortar una nube de humo rojo.

-Lastima… demasiado lento cuervo estúpido. - dijo desde atrás, el otro dragon.

Creando en su mano izquierda una guadaña de humo negro, cuya hoja era una hoja de luz roja.

Kokabiel reacciono justo a tiempo…

O no tan a tiempo…

-Nada mal, aunque lograste detener mi ataque, es obvio que casi te alcanzo. - dijo sonriente, al ver que el escudo de luz creado por Kokabiel, había sido atravesado, por la hoja de luz roja de la guadaña, habiendo quedado peligrosamente cerca del rostro del cadre.

-Mocoso engreído. - masculló el caído aumentando su poder en el escudo y causando una explosión, empujando al dragon, pero en realidad simplemente se había convertido en humo negro y se alejó como una silenciosa sombra.

-pero no es su hoja lo único que debe preocuparte. - dijo peligrosamente el dragon rojo, apareciendo una nube de humo rojo, la cual materializo un puño rojo con marcas negras, brillando en rojo intenso, y burlando la defensa de Kokabiel.

PAM

-Kuh.

Dio de lleno en el estómago de este, arrojándolo hacia el cielo.

-Te estaba esperando. - susurro el dragon negro, esta vez apareciendo en su forma física.

De su cintura a ambos lados, dos cañones de tamaño considerable aparecieron.

PIUUUUUUUUUUM

-¡Dark Devastor! - exclamo el adolescente bajo la armadura, dando de lleno contra el ángel caído.

BOOOOOOOOOM

Ocasionando una esfera de poder oscuro de tamaño considerable, en la cual se encontraba el caído.

-¡KIBA IRINA AHORA! - grito Drake, a lo cual ambos espadachines asintieron y apuntaron sus mejores ataques.

-¡Tormenta de espadas! - exclamo el rubio, habiendo creado varias espadas las cuales salieron como misiles contra el ciado aun atrapado ene se poder oscuro.

-¡Sentencia de [Hauteclere]! - exclamo la castaña, creando un gran corte en media luna contra la explosión.

BOOOOOOM-BOOOOOOM

PROOOOOOOMW

Ocasionando algunas violentas ráfagas de viento.

-Solo para aumentar el daño ¡Llamas del purgatorio! - exclamo Issei, abriendo un compartimento en su máscara y mostrando un resplandor rojo.

FLUUUUUUUUUUUOSH

Disparando un potente torrente de llamas rojas y negras contra el ángel caído dentro de la explosión.

FLLLLLLOUUUUUURSH

Ocasionando una explosión en los cielos de fuego. Todo esto ante la atónita mirada de los demonios, ellos se habían planteado difícilmente poder mantener a raya a Kokabiel…

Eso hasta que los refuerzos llegasen…

Pero estos humanos…

Se habían planteado derrotarles…

Cuando escucho decir a ellos que se encargarían de derrotarle, pensó que era un suicidio… sin embargo con estos niveles de poder…

El plantearse derrotarle no era algo tan alejado de ellos, menos tratándose de dos dragones…

Uno el dragon mundialmente temido… uno de los dos [Dragones Celestiales]… el [Sekiryuutei]…

El otro un dragon que al parecer se encontraría casi en la categoría de poder de los [Reyes Dragones]… el dragon de la muerte y oscuridad Thanatos…

Ambos luchando contra el caído, que aparentemente ahora estaba contra las cuerdas, más aun mostrándose las nuevas transformaciones de ambos dragones. Sus poderes aumentaron increíblemente…

-Muy bien. Muy bien. Absolutamente bien. - pudieron escuchar murmurar entre las llamas.

Y con un fuerte aleteo todas las llamas y poder oscuro se apartó de Kokabiel mostrándose sin daño considerable…

O eso se pensaba…

Pues tenía pare de ambos brazos con varios cortes además de estar levemente quemadas, indicando que los ataques de ellos le causaron daño.

-Tch. Apenas si fueron rasguños - chasqueo la lengua Issei.

-Pues entonces habrá que golpearle más fuerte. - dijo Drake, aumentando su aura rojinegra cosa que fue imitada por el dragon rojo.

Siendo rodeados por humo negro y rojo respectivamente cargaron contra del caído.

-Siéntanse halagados, les mostrare la apariencia que no he usado desde las guerras contra Dios ¡Fallen Star! - exclamo explotando en una columna de luz.

Drake e Issei se lanzaron contra el caído, chocando mientras Kokabiel había detenido a ambos cruzando delante de él sus diez alas.

-Esta vez no les será tan sencillo lagartijas. - dijo tranquilamente como si no est6uviese haciendo mucho esfuerzo al detener a ambos dragones.

-Y tú deberías de no mostrarte tan confiado pajarraco mal alimentado. - bramo Drake.

GRAAAAAH

Rugiendo en su espalda crecieron grandes lanzas de metal negro y rojo, las cuales fueron contra las alas del caído y haciendo fuerza, comenzaba a abrirlas.

Hasta conseguir lograr hacer pasar su cabeza en la apertura que ha hecho con las lanzas de araña, al lograrlo abre su boca.

RAAAAAAGH

Dejando salir un inmenso torrente de aliento de hielo.

Sin embargo…

-Es solo hielo, y tú aun no tienes el nivel para congelarme. - dijo tranquilamente Kokabiel, para al final sonreír maniacamente, deteniendo el aliento de hielo con un escudo de luz.

-¡Imposible! - escucho gritar a Kiba, no creyendo que ese tipo en serio pudiese evitar el hielo de su compañero completamente.

Drake agrió el gesto ante lo visto.

BRUUUUM

ZUUUUCK

Y de repente el escudo que evitaba que el aliento de hielo llegase hacia Kokabiel creció y atrapa al dragon negro y con un movimiento rápido lo lanzo contra el suelo.

BROOOOOOM

Levantando varios fragmentos de tierra, mientras Drake se trataba de reincorporar

-Lagartija estúpida, que eso te enseñe una lección. - dijo Kokabiel al haber estrellado al dragon.

-¡Esto aún no termina Kokabiel! - exclamaba el castaño, atrapando al caído entre sus fauces, aunque esto poco pareció importarle, por lo que lo sacudió violentamente de un lado a otro y con rapidez subió hasta la cima de la cúpula para volar hacia abajo con la intención de estrellar al cadre contra el suelo.

-Tienes razón ¡Apenas si está comenzando! – exclamó extasiado Kokabiel brillando, y de un momento a otro, comenzaba a brillar intensamente hasta convertirse en un destello amarillo el cual salió de las fauces del dragon y atacaba su vientre, empujándolo a un lado y mandándolo contra el suelo.

-No creas que eso me dolió cuervo súper desarrollado. - aparecía desde arriba convertido en dragon nuevo el pelinegro, rugiendo furiosamente.

PRAAAACK

Cerrando con fuerza sus mandíbulas a lo que el cadre le esquivo con relativa facilidad, por lo que, curvando su cuerpo regreso su boca contra el caído y le persiguió intentando en todo momento clavar sus negros colmillos sobre el cadre.

PRAACK-PRAACK-PRAACK

El dragon hecho de humo negro continuo con sus intentos de enterrar sus colmillos contra el cadre, sin embargo los esquivaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

PRAAACK

SMACK

TIIIIING

En un intento de zampárselo, el cadre creo una gran lanza de luz la cual y este puso la lanza de luz entre él y los colmillos del dragon, a lo cual esperando que este le soltase por ser luz más fuerte de al que usaba hace un rato.

-Oh… veo que este nuevo estatuto de poder te ha dado más resistencia con la luz. - sonriendo confiadamente hablo el caído de cabello negro ceniza.

-Pues no es lo único en lo que he cambiado. - escucho la voz del joven, y con ello los ojos del dragon brillaron en azul intenso.

CRIEEEGH

-Caíste. - susurro peligrosamente, satisfecho porque había sucedido.

-Creo que repetís demasiado esa palabra. – murmuró divertido el [Cadre].

Entonces la lanza de luz se congelo por completo y con ello, también las manos del caído que sujetaban la lanza de luz, atrapándolo.

FLAAAAT

Revelando entonces un pliegue de piel en su cuello, el cual le hizo parecer una cobra por un instante, y de tras de ese pliegue, salía tanto Irina como Kiba, apuntando sus espadas [Excalibur] y [Hauteclere], contra el cadre.

SLASH-SLASH

CLANG-CLANG

Sin embargo, estas fueron detenidas firmemente por las alas del caído sin problemas.

-No esperaba menos, estaban apuntando con determinación y fuerza, pero aun no es suficiente. - Dijo con arrogancia.

-Pues que bueno, porque no me sentiría bien atacándote si tengo que contenerme. - murmuro debajo de Kokabiel el Issei, el cual abrió sus fauces y lanzo un potente torrente de llamas, las cuales dieron de lleno contra él [Cadre].

Avanzando casi hasta llegar a la barrera, el torrente de llamas se detuvo, ahí, y este fue despejado, con las manos desnudas del cadre, las cuales apenas si se mostraban humeantes.

-Sus espíritus de combate son admirable, pero va siendo hora de que me ponga serio. - dijo Kokabiel - _Estrella de cuatro picos, estrella de la luz caída_. - y con eso bajo convertido en un meteoro de luz a una luz que ninguno pudo seguir.

PUUUUM

Apareciendo entre el grupo.

El primero en reaccionar fue Drake, que en su forma dragon uso su larga cola, la cual estaba terminada en una hoja curvada y tétrica, para dar un golpe contundente…

CLANG

-Un movimiento intrépido, pero demasiado lento. - Dijo Kokabiel, antes de que en un destello y un parpadeo despareciese y apareciera frente al dragon negro, propinándole un fuerte golpe que lo envió contra el suelo sin que pudiese reaccionar.

BRRRUUUUUUM

El estruendoso impacto dejo por el momento fuera de servicio al dragon negro.

-Pues parece que ahora iras en serio, en ese caso, permíteme responderte también. - dijo el castaño bajo su yelmo y armadura.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAH

Haciendo que el dragon de humo rojo rugiera, y en el brillasen tres puntos en rojo, de los cuales crecieron peligrosas cuchillas de luz rojas, las cuales despedían una ligera niebla negra.

-¡DRAGON STINGER! - bramo y las tres estacas salieron contra el cadre, que creo una larga lanza de luz de tamaño normal y con ella desvió todos los proyectiles.

-… - Kokabiel no dijo nada, parecía un poco decepcionado.

-¡Nosotros también estamos aquí! - exclamaba Kiba trayendo sus espadas contra el caído.

-Esto no se prologara más de la cuenta caído. - de igual manera hablo Irina trayendo ambas espadas contra su enemigo.

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

Oscilando sus espadas sagradas desde varios ángulos, desde todas direcciones, los dos espadachines humanos atacaban implacablemente a su enemigo, quien se movía más rápido, y ahora no requería de una espada para enfrentárseles, pues simplemente esquivaba sus ataques en conjunto.

-Son demasiado débiles y aburridos. - creando tras de sí después de tomar una ligera pausa, varias espadas de luz, todas ellas apuntadas hacia los espadachines – Mueran. - susurro peligrosamente y con un movimiento de sus dedos, las espadas salieron contra ambos humanos.

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte! - apareciendo detrás de ellos venia el dragon negro, aun en su forma de dragon oriental, el cual de su espalda surgieron las ya conocidas lanzas de araña, más fuertes y peligrosas que nunca, teniendo en su lado curvo hacia adelante, el filo de color rojo fuego.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Alcanzando a desviar todas y cada una de las espadas de luz que amenazaron la vida de sus compañeros.

-Parece ser que mejoráis con los golpes. Entretenido. - dijo el caído divertido, creando en sus manos una espada de luz en cada una, y arrojándose sin perder tiempo contra el dragon y sus compañeros.

-¡Atentos! - exclama Drake, moviendo peligrosamente sus armas.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Los tajos de espadas así como las chispas iban y venían, con ayuda de las ocho lanzas de araña de Drake no se tenían que preocupar del ataque de las alas del caído, pues eran desviadas o detenidas por estas, sin hacer peligrar las vidas de sus compañeros.

Quedando únicamente que enfrentarse a las espadas del caído.

CLANG

Sin embargo los movimientos del caído eran realmente rápidos y fuertes, más de una vez el dragon tuvo que intervenir y separar a sus amigos usando sus mandíbulas.

-¡Kiba ahora! - habiendo detenido con las armas en su espalda, las alas de su oponente. Abriendo sus fauces, y viendo el brillo azulado que venía desde la garganta del dragon.

-Ese truco no te funcionara ni siquiera a esta distancia. - se burló.

-Pues claro que lo sabemos maldito estúpido. - bramo el dragon rojo, viniendo desde lo alto con sus fauces en llamas, preparando un ataque de aliento en contra del caído.

Kokabiel soltó una de sus espadas y creo un escudo de luz en dirección a la que venía el dragon rojo.

-Mala estrategia. - dijo mirando cómo se acercaban ambos ataques.

-[Space Mirror]. - murmuro Kiba creando cuatros espadas de hojas de color fucsia, de las cuales arrojo dos contra los dragones, específicamente en frente de estos, justos antes de que disparasen sus alientos contra el cadre.

Asombrosamente los alientos de ambos dragones fueron adsorbidos por las hojas de estas espadas.

-¿? – Kokabiel alzó una ceja.

-Aun no terminamos, ¡Ataquen y sacien su hambre! - exclamo el rubio aun en el lomo del dragon negro, y quien de inmediato comandaba a los lobos demoniacos a su disposición.

Atacando seis en esta ocasión, todos ellos con brillantes espadas de fuego en sus bocas.

-Oh.

Y moviendo su mano libre creaba varias espadas que lanzo contra la tropa canina.

CLANG-CLANG

Destruyendo a dos, mientras que el resto pudo evitar ser destruido usando las espadas en sus bocas para desviar las letales espadas de luz de su enemigo.

-Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh. – Irina apareció con [Mimic] y [Hauteclere], pero ambas espadas fueron esquivadas sin problemas por el [Cadre].

Sin embargo…

GRAAAGH

GROOOF

KACHIN-KACHIN

Se pudo escuchar a otros lobos venir tras él, por lo que se vio obligado a prestarles ligeramente atención, sin embargo en ese pequeño instante.

SLASH

CHIIIIING

Un destello aún más grande e intenso fue captado por sus ojos a su lado izquierdo.

SWOOOOOSH

Sintiendo como el aire era cortado con facilidad y a él se acercaba una gran y peligrosa hoja de poder sacro.

-Desiste escoria arrojada de los cielos. - haciendo ver su ya tan dichosa fe en los cielos aun Irina hablo como toda una creyente.

ZUOOOOOOM

-¡No te será sencillo! - creando espadas de luz para interceptar el ataque de la castaña, pero fue demasiado tarde.

CRRRIIIIIIIGK

Escuchándose como las espadas de luz del [Cadre] se rompían igual que cristales.

BOOOOOM

Ocasionando una explosión al impactar la hoja de [Excalibur], revestida con la mayor concentración de poder sacro que la castaña podía invocar.

-¡Lo logre! - dijo ella un tanto agotada y con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente por el esfuerzo que hizo al realizar ese ataque.

Mientras delante se desencadenaba una esfera de fuego por la explosión.

-Me temo que no, niñita. – sonrió Kokabiel, habiendo aparecido a un lado de la chica, con una herida aun humeante en su costado derecho indicando que había recibido daño del ataque de la castaña.

-¡Mío! - exclamaba Issei pasando a un lado de Irina y sacándola del camino.

GROUUUWL

GRAAAAGH

Apareciendo a los lados de Kokabiel de repente dos de los lobos demoniacos los cuales sostenían espadas cuyas hojas brillaban en fucsia.

Los lobos demoniacos soltaron dichas espadas, y estas brillaron un momento en su color, antes de que un lado plano de la hoja brillase en colores rojo y azul.

Y de repente de esas espadas… un potente torrente de llamas rojas, y un torrente de aire helado salieron al mismo tiempo, y ambos envolvían al caído en una pequeña tormenta de hielo y fuego…

Esos eran los ataques de hielo y fuego que ambos dragones lanzaron… los cuales en realidad eran una combinación preparada entre ambos dragones y ambos espadachines…

El ataque real fue golpear al caído directamente a quemarropa con el ataque más fuerte de ambos dragones, el calor intenso de las llamas de Issei, ocasionaría que su cuerpo sufriera quemaduras de considerable daño mientras que el frio extremo de Drake causaría estragos por el enfriamiento instantáneo.

Un verdadero ataque mortal…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Viendo satisfechos como caía al suelo con fuerza, aun envuelto en llamas una bola de fuego, contra el suelo de la academia.

Mientras era observado por los dragones en el cielo, el negro con el rubio en su lomo, mientras que la castaña estaba en el lomo del rojo, respirando ambos espadachines algo agitados…

Lo mismo parecía ser para ambos dragones…

Que a pesar de estar convertidos en dragones orientales… aun mostraban signos de cansancio…

-Sin duda una increíble muestra de poder. – murmuraba asombrada Rias, observando al cuarteto.

Mirando atentamente.

Dos dragones con un extraño uso de su poder y dos humanos empuñando espadas sagradas lograron plantarle cara…

Pero aun no había terminado. No, ni de lejos.

-[A partir de ahora la verdadera batalla comienza. Lo tendréis difícil, así que no se confíen. Ahora más que nunca… Kokabiel sin duda intentara asesinaros]

-Esa información no nos hace nada feliz Thanatos. ¿Es que no puede simplemente quedarse ahí tirado y nada más? - se quejó el castaño al escuchar la advertencia del dragon negro.

-Le golpeamos con todo y aun así solo parece haberse enojado aún más. Definitivamente el sueldo no justifica lo que viene. - dijo con una colmilluda sonrisa el dragon negro, que bien se podía notar que era un sonrisa forzada.

-No por nada es un [Cadre] que se enfrentó a Dios, los [Maous] originales y a los [Serafines], sobreviviendo a dichos encuentros. – dijo Irina.

-Yo creo que no le dan el crédito que merece a este loco de la guerra. – dijo Kiba sonriente… aunque sonrisa falsa y cansada, después de todo.

FLOOOOOOOOUSH

ZUCK-ZUCK

Escuchándose como una explosión de poder despejaba por completo el domo de llamas y hielo en el que se encontraba el caído, mostrándose ahí, con humo saliendo de todo su cuerpo, el brazo derecho completamente lleno de quemaduras.

Con parte de su rostro quemado, mostrando una sonrisa maniaca, psicópata sería mejor decir…

-Nada mal. Consiguieron dañarme de manera considerable. Pero aun así, están lejos de mi verdadera fuerza. Y al herirme así… han demostrado tener lo suficiente para… - cerrando los ojos y levantando ambos puños, para comenzar a ser rodeado por un vórtice de energía, su aura, su aura estaba afinándose y manifestándose con toda su fuerza - ¡Mostrarles el poder de un [Cadre], el verdadero poder de los ángeles caídos!

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Explotando en una viga de energía amarilla, en al cual Kokabiel se encontraba en el centro, mientras su poder aumentaba a niveles que no habían sentido en su batalla.

-¿Así que este es el poder de un ángel caído nivel [Cadre]? Definitivamente será difícil. - volvió a hablar Issei - Aquí viene.

ZUUUUUUUUM

Saliendo de esa columna de luz, viajando a una velocidad para nada lógica, convertido nada más en un destello brillante.

Y de un momento a otro estaba detrás de ellos.

-Como si fuese a dejarte estúpido bastardo emplumado. - con un movimiento brusco, Drake se quitó de encima a Kiba lanzándolo con Issei y cargando con las fauces abiertas de par en par para devorar a Kokabiel sin embargo.

TRACK-TRACK

Kokabiel las detuvo usando solo sus manos desnudas.

Había detenido las mandíbulas del dragon con ambas manos…

-¿No queréis darme uno de recuerdo? - dijo sonriendo con locura, comenzaba a hacer fuerza para arrancar la mandíbula del dragon.

-Meelor te ocjequio mi aguienko (Mejor te obsequio mi aliento). - alcanzo a balbucear antes de que su garganta brillase en azul, y de este comenzara a salir una corriente de aire frio, la cual dio de lleno contra él [Cadre].

-No es suficiente para ti muchacho. - se pudo escuchar a Kokabiel reír en ese torrente de hielo infernal.

BRRRRRRIIIIIICK

Y de la nada una mano hecha por completo de luz comenzó a detener el torrente de hielo, hasta regresarlo por completo contra su creador.

BOOOOOOOOM

Haciendo que el torrente al no poder salir, explotase…

Por esta razón…

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Un lastimero quejido por parte del pelinegro que mientras caía del cielo se iba volviendo más y más pequeño, hasta volver a la armadura con la que se presentó a Kokabiel, la armadura negra con líneas rojas…

BRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMN

Impactando violentamente contra el suelo, creando un cráter en el cual, el humo pudo verse y ahí tratando de levantarse mientras algo de sangre escurría de su yelmo…

-Esto… esto definitivamente va a doler mañana. - se quejaba el joven.

-¡Drake! - exclamaron sus compañeros antes de fijar su mirada contra el caído.

Los tres cargaron hacia él.

Kiba creo de inmediato a su abanico de espadas elementales, al igual que llamo a los lobos demoniacos restantes, para cargar contra su enemigo.

Irina por su parte volvió a aumentar el poder sacro en ambas espadas y creando una sola gran hoja de espada.

Issei convertido en dragon creo su triple lanza roja y se lanzó contra Kokabiel.

-Patéticos. - Dijo Kokabiel sonriendo con superioridad, revistiendo su brazo en un látigo monstruoso, con aspecto sumamente peligroso, el cual movió con relativa facilidad, y…

ZAAAAAAAAAAAS

RAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Consiguiendo su defensa y pegarle de lleno en el pecho con el látigo hecho de luz mientras que los lobos demoniacos de Kiba y su abanico de espadas elementas fueron rechazados completamente, empujados hacia atrás.

Por otra parte Irina no pudo evitar el golpe, a diferencia de sus compañeros, recibiendo de lleno el golpe, y soltando sus espadas sagradas.

PROOOOOWN

Debido al fuerte golpe, el dragon y los dos espadachines fueron arrojados contra el piso sobre el cual cayeron con fuerza provocando un cráter y levantando una nube de polvo.

Aun con la fuerza del golpe el castaño se preocupó por el bienestar de sus compañeros por lo que uso su gran cuerpo de humo para recibir el impacto por ellos reduciendo el daño que pudiesen haber tenido si golpeaban el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡creí escuchar decir que me detendrían! ¡¿Acaso eso es todo?! ¡Débiles humanos! ¡Vamos estoy seguro de aun pueden luchar! - se burló el ángel caído mirando cómo es que había golpeado a sus adversarios.

SWIIIIIISH

Haciendo a un lado y esquivando una lanza de hielo de tamaño suficiente para atravesar un auto, siguiendo la trayectoria de esta y viendo ahí de aun en el suelo con su brazo izquierda apuntado hacia arriba…

Drake…

Los demonios seguían observando la batalla. John estaba que le daba algo. Temblaba levemente, asustado por la intensidad de la batalla. No hacía mucho que se había convertido en demonio, por lo que una batalla de este calibre era demasiado para el… por el momento. Además, ni siquiera había alcanzado el [Balance Breaker].

Koneko también temblaba levemente, pero su rostro era tan inexpresivo como siempre.

Akeno y Rias observaban la batalla con seriedad y serenidad, estudiándola.

El castaño y el pelinegro hicieron uso de algún método para potenciarse el uno al otro, alcanzando estatutos de poder con sus [Sacred Gear].

Por otro lado, la relación directa entre el portador del [Sword Birth], un [Sacred Gear] con afinidad demoniaca, dio origen a un nuevo y totalmente impensable poder.

Un [Balance Breaker] que fusionaba lo sagrado y lo demoniaco en una sola hoja de acero… la espada sacro-demoniaca. Y, para mejorarlo, su relación con los dragones dio origen a una sub-especie de [Balance Breaker], y con él la liberación de entes que bien podrían considerarse sabuesos del infierno.

La compañera de ellos, la humana, era una hábil espadachín, quien tenía en posesión a tres espadas sagradas, dos de ellas fragmentos de la famosa [Excalibur] y de otra espada llamada [Hauteclere], usando su acceso al poder sobre ambas espadas lograba cosas casi impensables.

Ese grupo de humanos no era algo a lo que deberían de subestimar. Es más, se preguntaba si había mas como ellos. Más humanos poderosos.

Aun así con ese poder… parecía ser que para ellos era difícil oponérsele a un [Cadre] usando todo su poder.

Pero, a pesar de todo, aun presentarían lucha.

-Definitivamente… - masculló Issei dándose la vuelta y comenzando a levantarse, notándose que le costaba trabajo hacerlo - …Esto va a doler mañana, y probablemente toda la maldita semana. - apenas pudiendo ponerse de pie mientras levantaba la mirada hacia el cielo, para poder ver a Kokabiel que le miraba sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Oh veo que has podido recuperarte del golpe. – dijo Kokabiel sonriente.

Levantándose y pudiendo pararse mejor, Issei miraba hacia el cielo.

-Debo decir que una muestra de tu verdadero poder me dejara marcas. - mirando ahora a su compañero de reojo - ¿Oye Drake estas bien?

-Claro, mejor que nunca. – Respondió con sarcasmo – Aunque no es la primera vez que me dan un golpe así ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Puedes continuar? - ahora poniéndose de pie con más decisión y voluntad - Porque yo aún tengo bastante combustible por quemar…

-Capullo. Esa es mi frase. Además, ¿tu continuar? ¿Estás seguro de eso? Te bloqueo completamente. Te tragaste tu propio ataque, literalmente. - dijo sonriendo amargamente bajo la armadura el castaño.

-Créeme… puedo hacer esto todo el día. - sonriendo de igual manera que el castaño poniéndose de pie firmemente y pisando el suelo con fuerza.

Aumentando entonces su auras, el pelinegro, su aura azulada oscura con betas rojas, el castaño con su aura rojo con betas negras.

Aumentando a cada minuto como si los niveles mostrados antes no fuesen sus límites, y con ello se preparaban para lanzarse nuevamente contra su enemigo.

-Pues yo aún puedo ir contra él. - hablo el rubio poniéndose a un lado de ellos, dejando a ambos dragones a un lado de él, mientras tomaba en sus manos a ambas espadas sagradas, [Excalibur Blessing] y [Hauteclere], la cual logro empuñar por su autoridad con [Blessing].

-Irina peleaste brillantemente ahora es nuestro turno de seguir. Descansa por ahora, yo cubriré tu lugar. - dijo, pues Irina fue la que más daño recibió de los cuatro, quedando de momento fuera de batalla.

-Si… yo mejor… me hecho… una siestecita… - murmuró la castaña.

-Bueno parece que los tres no aman sus vidas. Matar al [Sekiryuutei] será un buen calentamiento para esos estúpidos demonios. En cuanto a vosotros dos, será interesante dejaros vivos para estudiaros… hasta que os mate lo más lenta y dolorosamente posible. - amenazo Kokabiel con una gran sonrisa.

-Créeme, no eres el primero que amenaza con diseccionarme, así que continuamos. - saltando hacia el caído desplegando sus alas rojo fuego las cuales literalmente estaban ardiendo.

-El único ataque de fuego que puedo hacer de forma continua. Solo son tres pero son suficientes. ¡Sombra de fuego! - exclamando eso último, y el fuego en sus alas exploto formándose detrás de él una gran figura de fuego color azulado con betas rojas que adopto la forma de un dragón, el cual voló hacia Kokabiel.

FIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG

-Oh, un juego de luces. -dijo Kokabiel creando una gran lanza de luz, la cual uso para detener a la gran ave llameante que se acercaba hacia él.

FLUOOOOOOOSH

Ocasionando con esto que su ataque sea dividido en dos…

-Nada mal, pero es demasiado pronto para ti mocoso. Es demasiado débil. - se jacto el caído al aparecer tras el ataque de fuego del pelinegro.

-Más débil e insuficiente para lastimarte, pero si para distraerte. - susurro el pelinegro, abriendo los brazos, y haciendo que todo el fuego se despejase, mostrando detrás de Kokabiel cuatro estalagmitas de hielo de color rojo - ¡Hielo sangriento! - rugió, con lo cual las lanzas de hielo atacaron directamente a la espalda de este.

CLANG

KACHIN-KACHIN

Habiendo usado sus alas para evitar las estacas de hielo, las cuales se fragmentaron ofreciendo poca resistencia ante la defensa del cadre.

-Muy mal por ti, a diferencia de mí. - sonrió colmilludamente al ver que su ataque había sido destruido, y mostrando su mano derecha hacia donde estaba Kokabiel, cerró el puño con malicia.

-Pues nosotros también estamos aquí. - apareciendo desde la derecha Issei con sus espadas de luz rojas sobre sus muñecas preparando una apuñalada frontal.

CLANK-CLANK

Ambas espadas fueron detenidas sin mucho problema por el caído con ayuda de su lanza de luz.

-Me agrada. Habéis mejorado levemente. Sin embargo… estas lejos y dejaste abierta su defensa, dragoncito. - dijo con burla, moviendo peligrosamente sus alas, las cuales se movieron con la intención de apuñalar a Issei.

-¡No te será tan sencillo maldito pajarraco! - rugió el dragon negro, habiéndose equipado las lanzas de araña hechizadas con la maldición de hielo.

CLANK-CLANK-CLANK

-Detuviste mi ataque, pero aún es insuficiente para alguien como yo. - con ello Kokabiel creaba una segunda lanza de luz y con ella se dispuso a luchar en contra el dúo de dragones.

Enfrascándose los tres en un descomunal intercambio de cortes, el ángel caído contra ambos dragones, a una velocidad casi impensable.

Aumentando nuevamente sus auras se arrojaron sin pensar al ataque contra Kokabiel, quien también aumento su aura y se arrojó contra ellos.

Convertidos en meteoros, surcaron todo el cielo encima de la academia.

BRUUUUM

SPLAAAART

PLAAAAAART

Chocando una y otra y otra vez, uno contra ellos, provocándoles una y otra vez, daño critico a las armaduras de los dragones.

Dándose de repente un impacto triple entre ellos.

Habían hecho detenerse a Kokabiel, mientras ambos atacaban a los flancos al mismo tiempo.

TRAAAAAAAAMP

Colisionando de lleno contra él [Cadre], Issei obligándolo a usar ambos brazos para detener el golpe con sus lanzas de luz las cuales se agrietaron con el impacto devastador.

Por otro lado, el [Cadre] uso sus alas para detener las apuñaladas de Drake, al igual que el ataque con su guadaña de oscuridad.

-Ngggg-

-Kuh

Apretando los dientes ambos dragones hacían fuerza por ganar contra el ángel caído, quien parecía estar haciendo algo de esfuerzo por mantener su control sobre la situación.

Los dos dragones entre combate y combate habían logrado empujar a Kokabiel a tomarles más en serio, debido al momento de adrenalina y frustración, ambos dragones, dispararon sus niveles de poder aún más altos…

-Una pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo podréis seguir con este ritmo? – preguntó con una sonrisa macabra.

KRACK

Una pieza del yelmo de Drake se desintegro mostrando su azul zafiro rasgado, brillando intensamente, además de varias grietas en su armadura que a diferencia de Issei no parecen regenerarse con rapidez, estaban tomando demasiado tiempo.

-Preocúpate por ti maldito idiota. - sonrió colmilludamente.

-¡Espadas sagradas escuchen mi corazón y el de mis compañeros, el cantico sagrado se escucha a ritmo de mis latidos permítanme convertirlas en una sola hoja y que su poder destruya el mal que amenaza esta tierra! - recitaba el rubio, terminando al estar sobre él.

Con una enorme y acojonándote espada de poder sacro, la cual era cuatro veces más grande de la que logro invocar Irina antes, trayéndola contra el caído que creo de inmediato un gran escudo de luz.

-¡Espero que puedas arreglártelas gilipollas! - dijo Drake alejándose.

-Y que tú sobrevivas a esto. - dijo peligrosamente el caído quien estiro su brazo derecho y de inmediato, varias púas de luz purpura las cuales Drake logro desviar…

CLANK-CLANK-CLANK

Con ayuda de sus lanzas de araña…

Excepto una, la cual con un sonido repugnante, se enterró en el tórax del joven dragon.

-Demonios… no fui… lo suficientemente… rápido. - se quejó el dragon cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ahí en el suelo se pudo ver como estaba el de espaldas, con la estaca de luz en su cuerpo…

-Esto me va a arruinar el día. - se quejó el adolescente.

-¡Drake! ¡¿Puedes moverte?! ¡El enlace continua! ¡¿Sigues en pie?! ¡Contesta, es una maldita orden! - grito Issei.

-Que dulce… aún estoy en juego. - refuto el joven dragon.

Mientras el [Cadre] recibía de lleno el demoledor golpe del caballero humano empuñando ambas espadas sacras, demostrando que su control sobre sus espadas y su poder eran mayor al de su compañera castaña.

-[He logrado mantener el enlace entre ustedes dos. el poder que obtuviste de Ddraig no podrás usarlo de momento. estas fuera combate. Ddraig dile a tu larva que envié el resto de energía dragon a él a través de su enlace]

-Siento el poder regresar. Como es el aumento Ddraig, ¿cuál es el estado de Drake? - pregunto Issei viendo como Kokabiel era enterrado bajo un gran domo de poder sacro.

BROOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUM

DOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOON

La explosión fue tal que todos los demonios tuvieron que dar su poder para levantar una barrera que les permitiese evitar ser alcanzados de lleno por el poder restante del ataque.

-[La larva de Thanatos está en mal estado, pero está fuera de peligro… por ahora] - esa última parte preocupo tanto a Ddraig como a Issei.

-Ddraig ¿qué quisiste decir con 'por ahora'? - pregunto, viendo atentamente el domo donde Kokabiel se encontraba, probablemente con algunas heridas.

-[La luz que hirió al cachorro es peligrosa. luz maldita, una variación que muy pocos ángeles caídos lograron dominar. en pocas palabras venenosa. Thanatos está usando su poder para controlar el veneno. De lo contrario el veneno alcanzara la oscuridad dentro de él y la destruirá, matándolo]

-Drake ¿me escuchas?, quedas oficialmente fuera de esto. Déjame a Kiba y a mí esto. ¡Kiba conmigo! - ordeno desde el cielo, volando hacia el domo y envolviendo en aura, entrando directamente en el.

Mientras que en tierra Drake con sus últimas fuerzas, tomo la estaca de luz de Kokabiel incrustada en su cuerpo, dispuesta a sacarla, esta comenzó a quemarle la mano de inmediato, su mano aun revestida en armadura, pero no la soltó y procedió a hacer fuerza.

-[Recomiendo que no lo hagas, esa cosa es problemática, si la quitas no estoy seguro de poder quitar los fragmentos que de seguro quedaran al sacarla, serán demasiados. no sé si podré detenerlos. puedes morir, lo sabes ¿verdad?]

-Descuida. Je, sé que si podrás Thanatos… sé que lo harás. - sonriendo forzadamente mientras ladeaba la mirada hacia el domo de poder sacro, el cual exploto así como así, y ahí en medio se veía a Kokabiel e Issei, intercambiando golpe tras golpe, destrozándose el uno al otro, pero por el daño era obvio que el que estaba recibiendo más castigo era Issei.

-Tengo que… recuperarme rápido. - apretando su puño y haciendo fuerza aún más en la estaca.

ZRIIIT

Logrando sacar un poco de esta.

-Kuh, Ngggg. - apretando con fuerza los dientes mientras retiraba el arma de luz de su cuerpo, la cual ofrecía cierta resistencia.

-Esta cosa… en serio duele… como el demonio. - continuando sacando la estaca de Luz.

KRIIIIIIT

-¡Sal de una maldita vez! - grito y con eso la saco de su cuerpo dejando así un trazo de sangre fresca.

-NGGGGG ¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! - grito de dolor Drake, así como soltaba la estaca de luz, respirando agitadamente - Thanatos te dejo el resto… pero date prisa… consúmelas… y repón como puedas… mi fuerza… debo volver a la batalla… - hablo el adolescente, apretando con fuerza sus puños, en un esfuerzo por contener sus gritos de dolor.

 _-[_ _Confías demasiado en ese pequeño dragon, pequeñajo. nuevamente estas a puertas de la muerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde esto? ¿Siete? ¿Seis años?_ _]_ \- se escuchó una nueva voz en la mente de Drake, tomando por sorpresa a él y Thanatos.

-[Tu… debo decir que eres la última a la que esperaba no volver a escuchar, sanguijuela de hielo, regresa a tu sueño ahora. esto no es asunto tuyo. No me obligues a…] - amenazo Thanatos.

 _-[¿_ _Amenazarme a mí? es gracioso, estoy completamente fuera de tu liga pequeño [Rey]]_ – se burló la otra voz _[…y como que mío es mi asunto. esto es completamente mi asunto. niño… estas a punto de morir_ _] -_ dijo esa voz como sentenciando al adolescente y esa voz pertenecía a la otra entidad dentro de su cuerpo… una que había alojado sin querer realmente…

Esa voz pertenecía a la antigua serpiente de hielo… una criatura mágica de gran poder, sellada hace tanto tiempo por Odín.

Una criatura que había devorado en su mundo hace milenios a varios de algunos de los reyes en su mundo como son algunos gigantes de hielo, de quienes conforme paso el tiempo obtuvo y gano su poder sobre el hielo. Con el tiempo un poder absoluto sobre este, se convirtió en un ser dotado con inteligencia, ingenio las cuales usaba de la más vil manera, disfrutando el ver como sus presas y victimas cian en sus trampas.

Fue por su poder que los gigantes la cazaron y capturaron llevándola inmediatamente a Midgard, la tierra donde fue liberada en pleno campo de batalla mientras los ejércitos de Asgard y Jötunheim luchaban por el control de este mundo.

Al final fue asesinada y su alma sellada en una joya nórdica, la cual fue sellada en lo profundo de las montañas.

Y ahora ese monstruo, esa antigua serpiente le estaba hablando…

Drake sabía que era astuta. Que si no era cuidadoso podría ser manipulado, y lo peor de todo…

De repente el adolescente se sintió cansado…

Sintió sus parpados pesados…

Sintió el impulso de cerrarlos, no porque quisiera… algo se lo estaba… ordenando…

Su consciencia se sintió débil…

E incluso la voz de Thanatos se volvió débil… apenas un susurro a lo lejos…

XXXXX

Abriendo los ojos y apareciendo entonces en un páramo nevado, en un lugar que bien podría ser llamado un paraíso de hielo… una habitación de hielo, hecho completamente de hielo…

Con una gran ventana la cual daba a una gran vista. Un vasto valle verde que no parecía nada que ver con el aparente invierno en el que se encontraba este lugar.

- _[Si bien recuerdo… hace ya tanto tiempo dijiste que no volverías a este lugar. aquella vez, por liberarme, te concedí acceso a parte de mis poderes. debo decir que lo que has logrado supera enormemente mis expectativas, pero nadie viene gratis… y creo que lo sabes]_

La voz de aquella criatura venía desde atrás, Drake la había visto un par de veces…

Volteando y viendo ahí a la serpiente… o bueno, a la mujer… sentada en una fina mesa y dos sillas hechas de hielo, con un juego de té, con un humeante contenido en dos tazas, en un lado la mujer, de cabello blanquiceleste, de ojos de un profundo y claro azul, así como los de Drake.

Un vestido blanco con detalles celestes y azules cubría un cuerpo joven, de medidas de una modelo, facciones jóvenes, labios delgados con un ligero brillo, ojos tranquilos y avellanados, de una mujer entrando a sus veintes, una hermosa mujer.

-Te refieres a mis ojos y a mi capacidad para envenenar ¿cierto? - preguntó Drake sin moverse.

- _[No te quedes ahí. muy rara vez consigo que puedas venir a este lugar. vamos ven siéntate. hablar contigo es divertido]_ \- sonriente ella señalo la silla en frente de ella.

-Si te refieres a ese juego en el que juegas con mi mente, en el juego del gato y el ratón, te digo desde ya que no tengo tiempo. Estoy en batalla y tengo que recuperarme.

- _[Veo con alegría y ligera molestia que la naturaleza de mis ancestros comienza a afectar tu pensamiento. tu dragonificación ha avanzado más allá del punto que cualquiera esperaría. pero yo no te lo estoy pidiendo… te ordeno…_ _ **que te sientes**_ _]_ \- esas últimas palabras sintió como si fuesen una orden a la cual no podía negarse, y que si lo hacia las consecuencias serían graves.

A regañadientes el adolescente se sentó en la mesa en frente de ella.

-¿Para qué me has traído aquí? - pregunto sin reparos.

- _[¿Tendría que haber un motivo por el cual deba verte? ¿Acaso no puedo simplemente verte por gusto? ¿Por complacer mí gusto de volver a verte?]_ \- ella sonrió mostrando ahí, sus dos afilados dientes, características de una serpiente venenosa, hablando con elocuencia, con gracia, con inocencia.

-… - sin embargo Drake también tenía parte de la naturaleza de la serpiente, por lo cual podía resistir el encanto innato de esta.

- _[Así que has llegado al punto en que puedes evadir mi encanto. nada mal. tu manejo y control de tu naturaleza dragon y serpiente me sorprende. esperaba tener una conversación más amena contigo, pero creo que no se puede hacer nada. no caerás tan fácil, ya lo sabía]_ \- el tono era juguetón, satisfecho, las facciones en su rostro embelesarían a cualquier hombre, sus mirada incitaba a obedecerle, a acercarse a ella.

-Alagarme no hará que caiga. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor. Ahora que lo sabes déjame ir, debo regresar a una batalla. - dijo llanamente Drake, e intento esconder lo más que pudo sus emociones, sabiendo que si mostraba la más mínima, seria aprovechada por ella, y le facilitaría manipularlo.

- _[Oh, el niño asustado y miedoso de hace tiempo ha crecido. qué lindo. tus ojos son hermosos. definitivamente te quedan, pero lo que gusto en ese entonces fue esto…]_ \- levantando la mano derecha y haciendo crecer un espejo de hielo ahí en donde se pudieron ver ambos reflejados, y ahí ahora se veía el rostro de Drake, con sus ojos, sus ojos originales…

Dos gemas obsidianas…

- _[Hermosos ojos negros. tan profundos como el mar, y más oscuros que la noche misma…]_ -murmuro ella, mientras que él se miraba ahí, cuanto tiempo que no veía a el mismo con sus verdaderos ojos.

Sin darse cuenta de que…

Bajo la guardia un instante…

CHU

Sintiendo de repente, como suaves manos lo sujetaban de la nuca y su espalda, suaves manos, en un abrazo gentil…

Además de sentir don pinchazos en su cuello…

La razón…

La mujer le había clavado los colmillos en su cuello. Le había mordido, como si ella fuese un vampiro…

El recordaba esto…

Lo sabía y no lo vio venir…

Uso el único recuerdo de su madre para hacerle bajar la guardia, pues al heredar los ojos de su madre y perderlos, fue un golpe algo duro para el…

Por lo que al volver a verlos, debilito sus pensamientos…

Permitiéndole a la serpiente conseguir acercársele…

Sin embargo…

- _[Delicioso… pero aún le falta madurar. estoy segura que en unos años más será más fuerte. Siempre y cuando no te acaben matando]_ \- dijo retirando sus colmillos del cuello de Drake - _[No te preocupes, solo quería una probada solo eso. no te hare daño. difícilmente puedo hacerlo. la joya me lo impide y aun lo hace. sin embargo, entre más aceptes tu naturaleza serpiente, más oportunidad de que seas mío. recuérdalo…]_ \- dijo la mujer

-¿Qué me hiciste? - pregunto el adolescente un poco atontado.

- _[Tranquilo. no te he hecho nada. no te he lastimado, ni lo hare]_ \- acariciando suave y apasionadamente el rostro del joven - _[tu sabor es dulce, devorarte será placentero. no sabes las ganas que tengo. pero puedes llegar a ser más delicioso aun. esperare paciente y ansiosa ese momento… pequeño]_ -separándose de él y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Por un instante Drake sintió que literalmente que volaba, la mirada de esa mujer le dejo ido…no quería hacer otra cosa más que admirarla…

P _elear… pelear y ganar… recuérdalo… pelear, debes pelar…_ \- escucho decir en su mente.

Cerrando un instante los ojos sorprendiendo a la mujer…

Sabía que en cuanto los abriera quedaría hipnotizado por ella, y quizás quedaría por completo a su merced…

Y no podía permitirse eso…

Debía de buscar una manera de distraerla, algún modo de confundirla…

Pensó eso y solo una cosa se le vino a la mente…

Todos esos años, en los que eventualmente cada cierto tiempo esta mujer irrumpía en sus sueños, buscando confundirlo, alterarlo…

En ninguna de esas ocasiones, él le había preguntado su nombre…

-Tu nombre… - dijo el con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos - Jamás me has dicho tu nombre ¿Cómo te llamas?

El miro atento a la serpiente, ella le miro y parecía un tanto confundida. Solo lo había conseguido dos veces. esta y la primera vez que se conocieron…

-[ _Mi nombre…mi nombre…] -_ murmuró pensativa, abrazando al adolescente por el cuello sentándose, apareciendo ambos sentados en una banca de hielo.

-Nunca te lo pregunte antes… y ahora que te veo me gustaría saberlo, llamarte serpiente me suena un tanto no se… malo. - dijo el de manera tranquila y sin duda.

- _[Mi nombre… no tengo un nombre… y jamás lo he tenido…nunca me había preocupado tener uno… ¿es necesario tener uno?]_ \- pregunto, dejando toda esa faceta de intentar seducirlo y hacerlo caer para ceder el control de su cuerpo.

-Es necesario tenerlo, eres alguien poderosa. Tener uno es normal, ¿nunca te dieron uno? - pregunto el, sin caer en su encanto, pues todo aún se trataba de una jugarreta.

- _[Nunca me llamaron otra cosa que no se destructora… calamidad… la abominación de hielo… siempre fue así, incluso cuando vine a este mundo.]_

-No importa, eso está en el pasado. Ya no destruyes… bueno porque no puedes… eh… ah… - se quedó un momento sin palabras - Como sea, no puedo estarte llamando serpiente a cada momento, así que debemos de pensar en algo para ti. Un nombre. ¿Tienes alguno en particular que te guste? - pregunto curioso.

- _[Pues no entiendo bien la dinámica de los nombres. he tenido tres portadores además de ti que han usado mi anillo espiritual y ninguno de ellos había logrado comunicarse conmigo ni controlar de esa manera mi poder, así que jamás entable conversación con ninguno de ellos. ni me intereso su entorno]_ \- respondió apegándose un poco al brazo del pelinegro, quien a pesar de encontrarse en un plano mental, podía decir que sentía el tacto del cuerpo de la mujer.

-Un nombre, bueno a mí me dieron mi nombre mis padres. Ellos me dieron mi nombre y me gusta. - dijo apartando al mirada un poco, sintiendo como el tacto de ella aumentaba.

- _[A mí también me gusta]_ \- dijo ella hablando al oído del chico, soplando un poco al final, sintiendo una corriente más fría de lo normal por su cuerpo.

-Gracias… creo. Bueno ¿alguna idea para un nombre?

- _[No estoy segura. ya sé. tu eres el primero en hablar conmigo desde que fui sellada, así que ¿porque no me das un nombre? Anda, dame un nombre. Un nombre que te guste. Escoge un nombre que abarque todo lo que yo soy. Quiero que me nombres como te plazca]_ \- las palabras que dijo la serpiente fueron hipnóticas, cargadas de deseo y esperanzas, una combinación extraña, pero algo era cierto, estaba ansiosa.

-Bu-bueno un nombre… un nombre para ti… -dijo en voz alta - No estoy seguro de cómo llamarte, eres de los seres más fuertes en Jötunheim antes de ser sellada, eres hermosa.

- _[Gracias]_ \- sintiendo como el cabello de la chica ahora descansaba en su hombro, y de repente un dulce aroma llegaba a su nariz.

-De nada. - dijo un poco ido - También te gusta el frio, yo… tus ojos… te gusta el nombre de… veamos… ¿qué tal Saphira?

- _[Ese nombre es de una dragona. no me gusta, mis ojos son así pero preferiría otro… uno que no me recordase a los dragones]_

-Yo soy un dragon. - refuto el pelinegro.

- _[Pero uno muy especial]_ \- dijo ella con tono infantil abrazándolo aún más.

-Bueno ¿qué tal… que tal… Scarlet? - propuso el.

- _[Suena potente en cierto sentido, pero de alguna manera me recuerda una de las conversaciones de uno de mis portadores. una mujer llamada así… en un burdel. no sé qué sea eso, pero me suena muy tonto]_ \- respondió distraídamente, no notando el sonrojo del muchacho.

-Ok. Dejemos eso ahí. Hmmm. - pensando un instante, y distraídamente, más que por que querer casi fue inercia junto su mano derecha con la mano derecha de la serpiente.

-Sabes… de alguna manera que no entiendo… creo que este te puede gustar… ¿qué me dices de Crystal, eh? ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

Deteniéndose un momento a mirarle, estaba de lado hacia ella, podía ver su rostro, su joven rostro, el cual dejaba atrás sus facciones infantiles para dar paso a unas más maduras, sus ojos negros a juego con ese cabello negro y mechas rojas eran perfectos, a juego con su piel blanca, la cual no desentonaba con la cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo izquierdo.

Parecía que inconscientemente acerco su mano derecha y atrapo la mano del muchacho, y con esa misma actitud de pensamiento.

Acerco su mano izquierda al rostro del muchacho y gentilmente acaricio esa cicatriz, que parecía desentonar en su rostro.

Sin darse cuenta que ahora ella tenía un sonrojo adorable en su rostro…

Pero esto…

Solo causo una sonrisa en su mente, el pelinegro, que sin perder tiempo, dio marcha a su plan…

Besando a la chica entonces… un beso gentil, algo tímido, suave… haciendo que ella abriese los ojos al tope…

Sonrojándose aún más…

Y separándose al instante de ella.

-Tu nombre… tu nombre… a partir de ahora será… Crystal… Crystal, la reina del hielo. - dijo el pelinegro.

A lo que la peli celeste simplemente miro y asintió, recibiendo entonces un segundo beso, este cargado aún más de pasión, recostando a la chica en la banca del hielo, que de un momento a otro, se había transformado en una suave cama de mantas blancas.

El beso de ambos paso de uno tímido y sencillo, a uno totalmente ardiente, era apasionado, Crystal apenas parecía poner resistencia mientras que por otra parte Drake parecía ser quien dominaba, tomando una de las manos de Crystal y sujetándola con la suya a un lado mientras enlazaban sus dedos el uno con el otro, mientras el pelinegro uso su mano izquierda para sujetar la cintura de la chica, trayéndola lo más que podía hacia él, mientras ella usaba su mano izquierda para acariciar la basta cabellera negra lustrosa del chico y asegurarse de que no se alejara de ella.

Al menos no en ese momento…

No comprendía que había pasado, simplemente quería esto, quería que el la dominase…

Quería ser dominada por aquel que la había nombrado…

Algo en él le hacía desear eso. De una manera que no alcanzaba a entender… y que su cerebro parecía desear ignorar en este momento… y concentrarse en lo que ahora pasaba…

Sintiendo entonces como la lengua del chico entraba en su boca primero acariciando sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar y al obtenerlo, no escatimo en tomarse su tiempo, sentía como exploraba su boca, mientras se batía en duelo con la suya propia, buscando derrotarla y someterla a su tacto.

Si alguien veía este beso… no vería las lenguas… vería amígdalas, esos dos estaban devorándose con ese beso.

Sintiendo la boca del otro, sintiendo los largos y peligrosos colmillos de ella, arriesgándose y acariciándolos, y ella sintiendo los fuertes y afilados colmillos de él, propios de los dragones.

Fue entonces que el primer movimiento inesperado ocurrió.

La mano derecha del chico dejo la mano de ella y bajo hasta su pecho, recorriendo con suavidad cada centímetro de su brazo, y mientras lo hacia ella sentía oleada tras oleada de sensaciones que en su vida había experimentado.

Sintiendo como es que el broche en el centro de su pecho fue soltado con habilidad por Drake, para con cuidado y mirándola con deseo le quito aquel chándal, dejándola solo con un vestido blanco de tirantes…

Separándose de ella que le miraba ansiosa, ansiosa por continuar con su intercambio de saliva, el pelinegro al igual que la peli celeste, se relamieron los labios, saboreando la saliva del otro.

Él sonrió sin mostrar nada más que alegría.

Por lo que bajo hasta estar en el oído de ella, donde dio un ligero soplido, y luego plantar un beso en el desnudo cuello de Crystal, lo que arranco un suspiro de ella, que uso su mano izquierda para cubrir su boca, mordiéndola ligeramente.

Y de repente.

-Es momento del evento principal… - escucho susurrar a él, quien despacio y con gentileza, estando encima de la chica, en una posición dominante sobre ella, bajo su mano derecha, levanto el dobladillo de su vestido y subió su mano acariciando el contorno de esa bella y torneada pierna de piel blanca y virgen.

Causando que al parecer las funciones cerebrales de Crystal se desplomaran por los suelos.

Y luego viéndola ahí caída, sobre la cama indefensa y cegada por el deseo…respirando entrecortadamente.

-El momento ha llegado, sé muy bien que pedirás algo a cambio tómalo no importa que… lo tendrás… así que ahora déjame ser egoísta Crystal… te di un nombre… ahora te pediré que me lo des… ¿Lo harás… Crystal? - le dijo mirándola con sus oscuros ojos, los cuales de repente tuvieron en ellos el iris rasgado en color celeste.

-No te detengas… y hazlo no te detengas… has lo que hacías… hazlo. - dijo ella, sonrojada, segada por sus emociones.

- _Esto definitivamente me dolerá todo el mes, pero…de alguna manera…ella me parece muy atractiva justo ahora…desperdiciar tal manjar a mi disposición…sería una verdadera pena…si una pena_ -por lo cual envolviéndose en aura oscura, acerco sus labios una vez más a Crystal y la beso, mas apasionadamente que antes, usando su mano derecha para acariciar sus pierna, hasta llegar más allá de donde se supone que el contacto se consideraría prohibido.

Y mientras tanto, poco a poco el aura la iba rodeando a ella.

Pero eso parecía poco importarle…

Hasta que tuvo entonces…

Un clic

Algo hizo reaccionar, abriendo los ojos de golpe, hasta el tope, ella había reaccionado, aun así parecía no poder moverse, estaba acariciando el cabello negro de Drake, y el acariciaba el cuerpo de ella…

Ahora la llamaba Crystal, entre gemidos de placer por parte de ella, que eran ahogados en el beso.

No comprendía como había ocurrido esto… pero si comprendía una cosa…

El muchacho que había traído aquí con la intención de debilitar las defensas mentales que le protegían de ella…

Ahora estaba ahí… robándole…

Robándole no solo un apasionado beso… que ella también disfrutaba…

Si no también… robándole poder…

Sentía como el muchacho se hacía con más y más poder del que ella le había entregado aquella vez, esa vez le otorgo la cantidad máxima que considero el llegaría a usar hasta llegar a esta edad…

Apenas si ese poder que le dio era una pequeña fracción de su verdadero poder…

Ahora estaba seguro que él se estaba haciendo con más de la cuarta parte de este ya…

Fue ahí que él se separó de ella, dejándola anonadada, confundida… y con ganas de continuar… por lo que sonrió.

-Lo siento Crystal, pero esto era necesario. Desde el principio sabía que mi poder sería insuficiente para acabar con ese idiota de Kokabiel. Aun así, creo que con esto será suficiente…y sé que me pedirás algo a cambio. Si es así, que así sea. Hasta la próxima, pero antes, un impulso de poder más no estará demás.

Y casi para extasiar a Crystal el movido por el deseo, volvió a besar a la chica, con más pasión que antes, si es que podía hacerlo, llevando sorpresivamente su mano izquierda hasta el pecho de esta, así como con su mano derecha, alcanzo a tocar debajo del vestido, el suave, redondo y firme trasero de la chica.

-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaa! - siendo tomada por sorpresa, Crystal solo alcanzo a gemir extasiada, antes de que el chico sintiera un último tirón en su estómago, sintiendo como el poder del hielo entraba descontroladamente en su ser…

Y con ello el desaparecía de esa habitación, dejando ahí a una agitada chica que respiraba agitadamente, con su vestido hecho un desastre. Abierto, y su cabello blanquiceleste desordenado.

Ganándose una mirada satisfecha de la serpiente convertida en mujer.

- _[Nada mal, definitivamente nada mal… has conseguido confundirme… otra vez… ha sido divertido… muy divertido Drake… está bien te ayudare… y tomare de ti algo… pero será menos de lo que creas… te quiero vivo… vivo y fuerte…]_ \- terminaba de decir eso, para que comenzara a sonreír, mientras se relamía los labios.

Recordando al joven pelinegro que había robado sin que ambos lo supieron algo más que el poder de la chica, dejándole a ella algo casi del mismo valor… un nombre


	7. A recuperar las Excalibur - parte 05

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 6:

 **A RECUPERAR LAS EXCALIBUR – PARTE 05**

* * *

Mientras los demonios veían como la batalla entre el dragon, el espadachín y el ángel caído se llevaba a cabo, cuidaban de la humana, la humana portadora de espada sagrada que de momento estaba fuera de combate.

De la misma manera aunque su estado era desconocido se encontraba el otro dragon, el dragon negro, era poderoso, pero aún no lo suficiente para resistir el ataque de un [Cadre].

Por lo que su aparente superior Issei le ordeno no moverse.

Mientras tanto se había llevado a cabo la lucha entre el dragon y el espadachín, empuñando dos espadas sagradas y sus espadas demoniacas, contra un ángel caído de clase superior.

Una pelea en el que la velocidad primo por sobre la fuerza y poder, estando casi en igualdad de condiciones, el rubio y el castaño provocaban daño en conjunto, pero los ataques del cadre demostraban por qué le llamaban cadre.

Habiendo liquidado por completo a la jauría de sabuesos demoniacos del rubio, los cuales significaron en más de una vez durante los diez minutos de continua batalla, la ventaja táctica, y ahora estaban solos…

Y aunque él tenía solo un alas menos…

Ellos habían recibido daño considerable, tenían heridas en todo su cuerpo…

Estaban en sus últimas. Y apenas si habían conseguido cortar una de sus alas y eso les costó la jauría de lobos…

Y salieron mal parados, el rubio se torció un brazo, mientras el castaño, tenía una pierna rota. Aun así continuaron.

Pero habían llegado a su límite, ya no podían continuar moviéndose, terminaron desgastándose.

-Debo de halagar sus esfuerzos. Jamás había enfrentado humanos tan capaces a tan corta edad. Ese maldito de Strada tenía más edad cuando se enfrentó a mí. Pero debo decir que me siento tentado a dejaros vivir y ver qué tan lejos llegan. Pero son una molestia a mis planes a futuro, así que lo siento. - dijo sonriendo, con su ropa hecha jirones y levantando su mano hacia arriba.

Creando entonces una acojonante y gigantesca lanza de luz que obviamente era por mucho más grande que cualquiera que había usado hasta ahora.

-¿Pretendes acabar con todo en este lugar? ¡Sabes que ese poder es suficiente para borrar toda esta zona! - exclamo Rias al ver la inminente destrucción que se avecinada, y de la que muy difícilmente ellos y Sona junto a su nobleza, sobrevivirían.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! - rio fuertemente Kokabiel - ¿Piensas que a mí me importa eso…piensas que me importan esos insectos? ¡Lo único que me importa es ver arder la creación de ese arrogante de Dios y demostrar que raza está por encima de todos, y esa es los ángeles caídos! ¡Ahora… MUERAN! - exclamaba con locura trayendo hacia abajo su mano y con ello la lanza de luz que brillaba maléficamente.

FLOOOOOOOOSH

ZUUUUUUM

CRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEG

Escuchándose de repente como el viento y el aire se retorcían y se contraían violentamente todo sobre la cabeza de los presentes, que levantaron la mirada para ver atónitos como una corriente de aire azulado con betas negras, había rodeado a la gran lanza de luz, y justo ahora comenzaba a congelarla, hasta convertirla en un trozo de hielo gris…

Todo ello en menos de un segundo, por lo que al caer la lanza que debía de explotar, lo que cayo fue una gran estigmita de hielo color gris, la cual se incrusto en el suelo.

Nadie sabía que había ocurrido, pero sabían quién era responsable.

Por lo que miraron hacia donde se encontraba Drake. Y ahí efectivamente se encontraba el, de pie, sujetando su brazo derecho con su brazo izquierdo mientras un brillo azulado intenso se producía en la palma de su mano, indicando que el efectivamente había sido quien congelo por completo la lanza de luz de Kokabiel, aun con su cabeza gacha se podía decir que parecía estar inconsciente.

-Demostrar que tu raza está por encima de todos… es en serio ridículo… porque una raza ya ha tomado ese lugar hace tiempo…y justo ahora… - levantando la mirada, mostrando su aun furioso adolescente con ansias de batalla despidiendo su aura dragon mas allá del punto que mostro, mostrándose ahí en si a un dragon - Tienes a dos furiosos dragones frente tuyo que lo único que harán será patear tu plumífero trasero hasta el maldito infierno, muy bien ¡ISSEI, KIBA…HORA DE LA SUPER RECARGA! - grito el dragon, sacando algo de una de las joyas de su mano derecha, un objeto no más grande que una canica, lo mismo hace el dragon rojo y el rubio, pararse y mirar hacia Kokabiel.

-Bueno. Supongo que tienes razón. Ya fue suficiente. Luchamos hasta lo que nuestros poderes restantes nos dieron. Es momento de equiparar las cosas. - decía Issei haciendo aparecer un objeto similar al que hizo aparecer Drake.

-Así que el tercer round al fin comenzara. Pues adelante con todo. - sonrió Kiba, sacando también el mismo objeto de una bolsa en su espalda.

Y de inmediato los tres la comieron, y tragaron sea lo que sea que habían sacado.

1 segundo

2 segundos

3 segundos

5 segundos

8 segundos

10 segundos

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido esos instantes, los demonios estaban seguros que la herida que había recibido el adolescente de cabello negro era fatal, y que eso le había sacado de batalla, aun así se levantó y tuvo la fuerza necesaria para congelar el poderoso ataque de Kokabiel, la luz del [Cadre] pareció no representar un problema muy a diferencia de hace un rato.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Y fue ahí que los tres tuvieron una explosión de sus auras. Detrás de ambos dragones, sus auras negra y roja respectivamente, habían formado las siluetas presumiblemente de sus dragones sellados en sus [Sacred Gear]. Lo mismo ocurría con el caballero rubio, el cual estaba envuelto en un tornado de aura sacro-demoniaca increíblemente fuerte.

Los dragones hechos de aura rugían con fuerza y poder, así mismo las heridas del trio de humanos eran curadas, ya no tenían las heridas que antes se apreciaban. Todas ellas se habían curado por completo, y armaduras de ambos dragones se habían restaurado y brillaban con más intensidad que antes.

Terminando entonces el pilar de aura con los dragones, ambos posándose sobre sus poseedores, quienes absorbieron el aura dragon en sus cuerpos, levantando ambos la mirada con sus ojos como faros brillando más intensamente que antes, brillando por más poder que antes, con más vigor y fuerza.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAGRH

Rugieron ambos, ocasionando solo con su potente rugido que la barrera por todos lados se agrietase.

Y luego ambos fijaron su vista contra el [Cadre] que miraba interesado aquello.

Las lágrimas de fénix tenían la capacidad de curar cualquier herida…

El soma de los dioses hindúes podía restaurar las heridas y fatiga de los guerreros…

El néctar y la ambrosia podían curar y reponer la fatiga del cansancio en sus guerreros…

La sangría del cielo podía restaurar la energía perdida en batalla…

Pero lo que habían usado aquellos humanos iba más allá. no solo había curado por completo sus heridas externas, muy probablemente haya hecho lo mismo con las heridas internas, además de haber repuesto e incluso doblado su poder, impulsándolo más allá de sus límites, parecía que les había quitado el dolor y la fatiga de la lucha intensa que tuvieron contra el cadre.

Su aura rebosaba de poder, parecía casi incontenible, ante ellos se había manifestado el poder absoluto al que tienen acceso los dragones.

-Bien entonces Kokabiel… - hablo el castaño, pisando con algo de fuerza el suelo bajo sus pies.

-Te divertiste rompiendo nuestros huesos y rasgando nuestros cuerpos, te devolveremos el favor por 100… - dijo apuntando ambas espadas sagradas contra el ángel caído.

-Es hora de que recibas tu merecido pajarraco de pesadilla… - dijo por su parte Drake.

PRUUUUUUUM

Saliendo impulsado hacia adelante, los tres se dirigieron nuevamente contra Kokabiel, con fuerzas renovadas y rebosantes de poder.

Drake saco sus alas de rojo fuego, las cuales rebosaban de poder.

Además de ahora haberse creado también las ocho letales lanzas de araña más grandes y mortíferas que antes, revestidas con ese brillo celeste en ellas, indicando que tenían la maldición de hielo, además de que en su brazo derecho, aparecieron esas letales clamores negras, con las cuales se lanzaba hacia el cadre, llegando primero, y enfrascándose en una batalla uno a uno contra Kokabiel.

KACHIN-KACHIN

CLANK-CLANK

Iniciando al principio un intercambio entre ellos dando como resultado.

BRIIIIIZZZIEEEEE

CRIEEEEEG

Que todas las armas del caído al contacto con cualquiera de las armas de Kokabiel, las cuales después eran destruidas por otra de las armas del dragon.

Además de esta vez ser capaz de asestar varios cortes sobre el cuerpo del [Cadre], que aunque apenas si se congelaban y detenían, le hacían perder la compostura.

ZZWIIIIIISH

-Buen intento, pero te recomiendo que continúes intentándolo con más ganas. - Dijo divertido el dragon al ser cortado en dos, pero lo que en verdad corto el [Cadre] no fue solo una sombra, la cual se desvaneció, y de inmediato detenía un corte que venía desde atrás.

Drake le había acorralado, aun si no podía herirlo gravemente, le estaba desgastando.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Eres molesto! - exclamo haciendo explotar su aura y haciendo retroceder a Drake, quien derrapo algunos metros hacia atrás.

Sin embargo ni un solo rasguño fue visto sobre la armadura dragon.

-De hecho me gusta ser molesto con gente como tú. - dijo sonriente.

CHAS

-¡Issei Kiba ahora! - grito, y de entre las sombras cercanas al Kokabiel, salieron dos figuras, una era el rubio empuñando ambas espadas sacras, y el otro era el castaño en su armadura dragon, con sus puños brillando en rojo intenso, casi como el metal al rojo vivo.

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN! - exclamo furioso explotando en un vórtice de aura, y con sus brazos extendidos a ambos disparando un fuerte torrente de energía contra ellos.

SWIIIISH

Consumiéndolos fácilmente…

Dejando atontados a los demonios…

Sin embargo… el dragon se mostraba tranquilo…

-Caíste cuervo. - susurro peligrosamente Drake, levantando ambos brazos hacia donde iban los rayos - ¡Eternal Shield, Diamond Ice Conquest! - exclamo y ahí delante de los rayos aparecieron gruesos escudos de hielo…

Pero nadie esperaría lo siguiente, todo el suelo comenzó a congelarse, se creó un campo de hielo sobre el suelo, así como varios pilares de hielo que tenían un lado al menos de una pulida y lisa superficie.

Y de repente los ataques de Kokabiel comenzaron a reflejarse una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Acaso piensas que esto será suficiente? tus amigos están muertos ¿piensas atacarme con mi propio poder? Interesante, pero completamente inútil. - se burló el caído, esquivando uno de los rayos por la derecha.

-¿Eso crees?

FWAAAAAASH

Abriéndose un vórtice de oscuridad en los espejos a los lados de caído en ese momento…

Y de ellos…

GROOOOWF

GRAARH

Saliendo de ese agujero, cuatro lobos demoniacos contra Kokabiel, sosteniendo espadas de fuego demoniaco, teniendo que usar sus alas para protegerse.

CLANK-CLANK

Realizando cortes precisos pero que no llegaron a cortar su cuerpo. Debido a la defensa de sus alas, las cuales recibieron de lleno los golpes, resistiéndolos.

-¿Cómo? - dijo únicamente el caído, pues esos lobos demoniacos con espadas en sus bocas, eran la sub-especie [Balance Breaker] del caballero rubio.

-De esta manera… - dijo atrás de él Issei, volteando y deteniendo el golpe derecho del dragon, el cual venia revestido en un vórtice de fuego rojo.

FOOOOWSSSH

El cual fue detenido firmemente por un escudo de luz que repelió todo el fuego lanzado contra él.

-Tu… ¡Quédate muerto! - bramo el caído, creando una hoja de luz con la cual corto al dragon por la mitad…

O eso creyó…

SWIIIISH

Pues ocurrió lo mismo que con Drake únicamente cortó una sombra y de ahí nada. Este solo desapareció como si de humo se tratase.

Por otra parte…

-¡SACRED SWORD BIRTH! - exclamaba el rubio apareciendo desde atrás de Kokabiel e incrustando ambas espadas sagradas en el suelo y liberando su [Sacred Gear], creando un verdadero nido de espadas que salieron desde el suelo que pisaba el caído.

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh! - se escuchó a Kokabiel gritar era obvio por el grito que pego al cielo, que había recibido probablemente un daño considerable.

Sin embargo se trataba de un [Cadre], algo como eso estaría aún lejos de incapacitarlo…

FLAAASH

Usando sus alas destruyo las espadas a su alrededor, mostrando varios cortes por todos lados

-¡Maldito humano! - grito volando contra el rubio, que de inmediato fue cubierto por un domo de sombras el cual fue cortado por Kokabiel sin ninguna consideración…

Buscando vengarse del ataque del humano…

Pero nuevamente no había cortado nada…

GRAAAARH

Volvió a escuchar como los lobos demoniacos habían aparecido y atraparon sus brazos, sus cabezas salían del suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡Esto es para que no me olvides bastardo! - apareciendo desde adelante, emergiendo como una sombra aparecía Issei, con su brazo izquierdo al rojo vivo, con el cual propino un fuerte gancho de izquierda que hizo a Kokabiel abrir sus ojos de par en par.

PAAAM

El adolescente le había golpeado… y había sido un golpe revestido de su poder dragontino…

PAAAM-PAAAM

Empezando con un rápido cambio de golpes desde todas las direcciones ocasionando con cada golpe herir su cuerpo.

-¡Maldito seas! - grito Kokabiel, trayendo contra Issei sus alas afiladas como cuchillas.

KACHIN-KACHIN-KACHIN

Como si fuesen misiles, Kiba arrojaba varias espadas sacro-demoniacas contra las alas del caído las cuales desviaban y detenían el intento de convertir a Issei en brocheta.

PLAAAAANT

Saltando y tomando distancia de una aprisionado Kokabiel, Issei preparo un [Dragon Shot].

Mientras, Kiba preparaba un gran corte cruzado con ambas espadas sagradas, mientras mantenían al cadre atrapado.

-¡Chúpate esta plumífero mutante! - disparando un torrente de energía roja aún más densa y brillante que antes.

-Vete al infierno Kokabiel. - haciendo un corte en forma de X un gran ataque dio de lleno contra el cadre, un potente y concentrado ataque de energía sacra.

DOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOON

Antes de que ambos ataques dieran, el adolescente de cabello negro, cambio la posición de cuatro espejos para refractar lo que restaba de ambos torrentes de luz disparados por el [Cadre] hace un rato.

Se reflejaron en cuatro espejos de hielo antes de quedar en la dirección correcta, dando de lleno en su blanco…

Kokabiel, añadiendo un poco más de daño contra el…

PROOOOOOOWN

TROOOOOOOMP

BOOOOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOM

Las fuertes explosiones se escuchaban, la tierra tembló, de inmediato un fuerte y potente domo se formó ahí…

-¡Apártense rápido! ¡Lo detendré un momento! - exclamaron desde atrás, rápidamente tomaron distancia sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir.

-¡Polvo de diamantes! - golpeando hacia adelante con ambas manos entrelazadas y disparando un torrente de energía celeste, el cual dio de lleno contra el domo e increíblemente este comenzaba a congelarse…

CRIIIIIIIIIICK

BRIIIIIIIZIEEEEEEE

En menos de unos segundos el domo por completo estaba cubierto en hielo, todo había sido convertido en un domo de hielo, dentro del cual aún se podía ver como las explosiones y el poder sacro, causaban una buena cantidad de daño a Kokabiel…

-Eso debe de desgastarlo un poco. ¿Cuánto duraremos con estos niveles? - pregunto el castaño.

-No habrá problema. Nuestro consumo será igual y el desgaste. Pero debemos de tomar medidas para cuando salga. - dijo de manera seria el pelinegro mirando hacia el domo, el cual…

CRICK-CRICK

Comenzaba a agrietarse…

-No hay tiempo. Issei prepara la batería dragon. Dispara en cuanto te de la señal, no falles no voy a poder detenerlo por completo más de unos segundos. Kiba, córtalo en cuanto reciba el golpe. - dijo el, caminando hacia el domo.

-Quieto ahí mocoso. - llamo el castaño - Detener a Kokabiel. No digas tonterías. Habrás aumentado tu nivel de poder, pero aun eres demasiado inmaduro. Prácticamente sería un suicidio. Deja de decir… - estaba intentando hablar con el adolescente que solo le daba la espalda…

Dispuesto a golpearlo si hacía falta, él era el superior de Drake, y más que eso era encargado de su seguridad…

Pero antes de hablar…

FRIIIIIIIIZZIIEEEEEE

El castaño se detuvo…

Detuvo su andar lo mismo paso con Kiba…

La razón…

El pelinegro, quien había sido rodeado por un tornado de nieve…

Un frio aterrador apuñalo el cuerpo de sus compañeros…

Un frio de muerte…

Los arboles… el suelo… los edificios todos comenzaron a congelarse…

La temperatura dentro de toda la barrera bajo considerablemente… y el origen de esto era el pelinegro…

Su poder de hielo…

-Issei, de los tres tú y Kiba son quienes pueden darle golpes contundentes sin problema, pero para que funcionen Kokabiel debe de estar lo más debilitado posible. Aun así, derrotarle golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas no será suficiente. - dijo Drake sin mirarles, dándoles la espalda – Prepárense con todas sus fuerzas, solo les podre dar una oportunidad. - dijo de manera seria a través de su yelmo.

Y como si eso no bastara…

A su alrededor apareció la imagen fantasmagórica de una serpiente… una gran serpiente, de más de treinta metros de largo, rodeándole, de color celeste apenas, y de ojos zafiros, con sus enormes fauces entreabiertas mostrando los tan peligrosos y muy probablemente venenosos colmillos, mencione que son jodidamente grandes también.

-Esa es… - murmura Kiba con varios de los lobos demoniacos, sosteniendo a su alrededor espadas de fuego ardiendo.

-Si. Esa es la serpiente de hielo. La criatura sellada en el anillo espiritual de Drake. Una criatura de elemento hielo. - dijo el castaño, exhalando con cada palabra un poco de fuego indicando que mantenía su temperatura con su propia poder de fuego.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho con la serpiente, Drake? – se preguntó el rubio al observar el incremente de poder del pelinegro.

-Tal parece que la va a armar en grande. Luego le preguntaremos… y posiblemente castigaremos. Lo importante ahora es que logro hacerse con más poder de esa sanguijuela. - dijo Issei viendo como el aura fría alrededor de Gray comenzaba a afectar el entorno.

PRRAAAAAAAAAAAAACK

-¡Maldita escoria humana! - bramo furioso el cadre saliendo por la parte más alta de la cúpula, y mirando a rodos lados, encontrando entonces a los tres humanos que le habían herido…

Que le habían humillado…

-Oh está furioso. - dijo simplemente el adolescente aumentando su aura - Pues será lo más que estará… porque el único que morirá… ¡será el! - saltando hacia su enemigo, dejando tras de sí una estela celeste, y mientras iba hacia el cielo, hacia comenzar a nevar, desentonando con las alas rojo fuego en su espalda.

-¡MUERE DRAGON! - Convertido en un gran meteoro amarillo, más fuerte que antes.

-¡Ooooooryaaaaaa! - exclamaba por su parte Drake acercándose a Kokabiel convertido en un meteoro celeste con betas negras a su alrededor.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Causando de inmediato que todo el cielo dentro de la barrera quedase envuelta en una nube de vapor…

El hielo de Drake chocando contra la luz de Kokabiel…

Moviéndose en el cielo chocando una y otra vez, causando en cada colisión una nube de vapor las cuales se iban juntando poco pero también, se podía ver, como a Kokabiel le tomaba más y más trabajo derretir el hielo de su cuerpo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Terminando con ambos sujetándose y empujándose con los brazos mientras empujaban el uno al otro en el cielo, y ahí donde sus manos se sujetaban vapor en grandes cantidades salía del hielo que se había formado hasta sus antebrazos.

Así como algunas partes donde el hielo crecía sobre su cuerpo y aunque parecía poder aumentar aún más no avanzaba…

Por otra parte la luz del [Cadre], su poder sacro parecía ya no representar un problema para el dragon negro.

Ambos increíblemente habían llegado a un punto muerto, el hielo del chico aun parecía no poder ser suficiente para someter a Kokabiel, mientras que su poder de luz no era capaz de dañar al muchacho…

POOOMW

Kokabiel recibió de lleno un golpe de Drake en su rostro.

PAAAAM

Kokabiel da un golpe en la zona media de Drake.

PAM-PAM

Sin inmutarse el dragon se hinca hacia atrás y da una doble patada contra pecho del caído.

Tomando una distancia prudencial crea varias lanzas de hielo a su alrededor.

-Esquiva esto. - y con un movimiento simple de su mano las lanzas de hielo fueron contra Kokabiel.

-Esto es tan solo un juego de niños mocoso. - se jacto creando una lanza de luz con la cual destruyo todas las lanzas de hielo.

TRACK-TRACK-TRACK

-Supones mal. - apretando el puño, los fragmentos de hielo alrededor de Kokabiel se detuvieron y todos y cada uno de ellos fue apuntado hacia Kokabiel, los cuales se movieron a una velocidad que sobrepaso sus reflejos.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! - grito el hombre de dolor al recibir cientos de dardos de hielo contra el cuerpo y sus alas, lo cual le obligo a caer hacia el suelo.

-No será suficiente… de eso estoy seguro…

FUUUUUUOOOM

Viendo entonces como es que antes de que cayese al suelo Kokabiel regreso a sus sentidos y ataco a Drake con varias lanzas de luz… no más bien aprecia una verdadera lluvia de estas.

-¡Pues adivina que no serán suficientes para mí! - sonrió Drake, siendo rodeado por varias de las nubes de vapor que se habían formado en la cúpula del domo.

Arremolinándose su alrededor…

-¡Tormenta del norte de la calamidad! - exclamo haciendo que un vórtice absorbiera por completo las lanzas de luz, congelándolas por completo y haciendo que estas por gravedad cayesen todos de golpe contra el suelo.

Todas ellas fueron esquivadas sin problema por el cadre.

-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Maldita escoria dragontina! - bramo explotando en un pilar de aura aún más grande y denso de lo que había mostrado antes, llegando en un instante a estar en frente del dragon - ¡TU CABEZA SERA MIA! - bramo con poder blandiendo una gruesa hoja de luz.

CLANK

Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de si quiera acercase al cuello de Drake, frente a él apareció un grueso escudo de Hielo.

-Pues no te será nada fácil quitármela. - quedando ahora enfrentados en una pelea en la cual poco a poco Kokabiel iba ganando terreno, incluso su parte de su cuerpo era congelado, bastaban algunos minutos para que el trozo de hielo desapareciera, la fuerza de todos sus ataques aumento considerablemente.

PAM-PAM

BRIZIEEEE

Golpeando dos veces en el rostro, Drake consiguió tomar distancia del Kokabiel, que le miraba con odio puro, y ojos con una sed de venganza que paralizaría a cualquiera.

-Eso le retrasara. Thanatos ¿cómo va la asimilación?

-[Larva astuta. no comas con ansia, apenas si tu alma ha podido absorber la tercera parte del poder que has tomado de esa víbora pronto llegaras a tu limite. tardará unos tres minutos más, y no quiero saber cómo planeas absorberla] - comentó el dragon, durante la batalla había estado transfiriendo el poder obtenido de Crystal, sin embargo, el poder tomado excedía por completo al que él podía absorber actualmente.

-No te preocupes. Tengo algo planeado. Algo realmente bueno que me enrumbara hacia el camino de un emperador. - las palabras del chico tomaron por sorpresa al dragon.

-[¿Qué te has fumado?]

-No me digas que olvidaste la promesa que te hice la primera vez que hablamos. - sonriendo colmilludamente comenzaba a hacer circular el poder de hielo por todo su cuerpo.

-[Aquella vez estabas al borde de la locura por forzar a entrar a través del bloqueo. cuando dijiste eso no sabía si solo querías convencerme o si en verdad era lo que querías] - fue lo que dijo el dragon sellado.

-Así es…

-[Aquí viene prepárate] - advirtió Thanatos a lo cual creo varias estalagmitas de hielo las cuales arrojo contra Kokabiel, que hábilmente esquivaba todos ellos.

-A ver qué te parece esto. - masculló Drake, apuntando sus manos hacia adelante - ¡Dimensional Mirror Prision! - y con eso creaba varios fragmentos de hielo a su alrededor, pero estos no eran para nada simples lanzas de hielo, parecían más…

Fragmentos… piezas casi ovaladas, con contornos irregulares…

Y todas ellas estaban apuntadas hacia el caído, estaban por todos lados, y así moviendo su mano hacia delante como arrojando un puño las lanzo todas, pero estas fueron más fáciles de esquivar, pues iban más despacio que antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te estas quedando ya sin energía? - se burló Kokabiel moviéndose entre los fragmentos fácilmente.

-Todo lo contrario… - sonrió lobunamente el pelinegro bajo la máscara, incluso por un momento pareció que la máscara sonreía también - ¡Gatling Dark Dragon Shot! - exclamo, haciendo explotar su aura de oscuridad, con más fuerza que antes, un verdadero poder dragon completo y en su mejor auge.

Formándose un círculo mágico conocido por los presentes, y de este se dispararon cientos y cientos de disparos los cuales parecían evitar a Kokabiel.

-Inútil desperdicio de energía. – susurró.

FLIT-FLIT-FLIT

BOOOOM

Siendo callado al recibir uno de los disparos del adolescente, con más fuerza y rapidez de lo que habían sido disparados.

-¿Qué? - murmuró Kokabiel, pues el disparo vino desde su punto ciego.

-Sabes Kokabiel, yo soy mucho más débil que cualquiera de mis compañeros. Tengo poderes y lógica es cierto, pero aún son demasiado débiles para enfrentarme a puro poder, contra alguien como tú. - moviendo sus manos, casi como si estuviese hilando, movimientos suaves y precisos con los cuales los fragmentos de hielo y sus disparos parecían aumentar su velocidad y sus movimientos, quedando entonces en una verdadera trampa mortal.

FLIT-FLIT-FLIT

BOOOM

FLIT-FLIT-FLIT

BOOOM

Recibiendo de lleno dos disparos más, más fuertes que el anterior.

Kokabiel había quedado atrapado en una prisión de rayos los cuales se refractaban una y otra vez en los espejos de hielo a su alrededor.

Una y otra vez.

FLIT-FLIT

Ganando fuerza, velocidad con cada vez que eran reflejados. Moviendo los espejos con su poder, el dragon podía moverlos para mantener al [Cadre] en un solo lugar, o dirigirlo a otro…

-¡¿Piensas que puedes detenerme con este truco?! - exclamo destruyendo uno de los espejos.

CRIIIIIIICK

Escuchándose como los cristales caían sin embargo…

SWISH-SWISH

Los pedazos rotos se detenían flotando en el aire, para de inmediato enterrarse en el brazo del cadre, obligándolo a retroceder, y mirando al dragon, lo vio ahí apretando su puño derecho el cual brillaba en aura celeste.

-No lo pienso… ya lo he hecho… - dijo el sonriendo.

FLIT-FLIT-FLIT

BOOOOM-BOOOOM

DOGOOOOOOON

Reflejando los disparos una y otra vez, consiguiendo arrinconar al [Cadre], que usaba como podía sus armas y escudos de luz para resistir los disparos, los cuales ya a estas alturas fácilmente podían destruir dichas armas y escudos.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? ¡ERES TAN SOLO UN MOCOSO!

Grito hacia el chico, que le miraba de repente con expresión seria, sus ojos brillando como faros se apagaron levemente.

-Porque lo prometí.

-¿Qué? - musito al alcanzar escuchar lo que dijo Drake.

-Lo prometí… prometí hacerme más fuerte… ser reconocido por los [Reyes Dragones]. - decía, mirando sus manos, y apretándolas en frente de el - Sé que no soy tan poderoso como Issei el [Sekiryuutei] o tenga el talento para la espada de Yuuto…

Al decir aquello bajaba levemente la cabeza…

Kokabiel vio esto…

Una oportunidad…

-Así que decidí sobresalir en algo…

CRIIIIIIIIIIIIICK

TRAAAAASH

Atravesando el muro de espejos dejando detrás la lluvia de rayos desde los ángulos y puntos ciegos al mismo tiempo que le estaban dando más de un problema salía Kokabiel con dos grandes lanzas de luz, en sus brazos, apuntados hacia atrás, listo para enterrarlos…

-¡Habla en el maldito infierno!

-Quizás otro día. – murmuró Drake. - y casi como si fuesen fantasmas, detrás de aparecieron seis espejos de hielo - ¿Sabes lo que son estos espejos? - Dijo rápidamente, a tan solo tres segundos de que la primera lanza de hielo se emplace en su cuerpo.

Un brillo maquiavélico acompaño a estos antes de que el espacio que estaban reflejando pareciera distorsionarse y de ellos.

ZUUUUUUUM-ZUUUUUUUM-ZUUUUUUUM-ZUUUUUUUM-ZUUUUUUUM-ZUUUUUUUM

Varios disparos negros salieron contra el caído que apenas si pudo reaccionar, solo para recibirlos de lleno, regresándolo hacia la prisión de donde había salido.

-Prometí a cambio de ganar el poder… prometí convertirme en un [Rey Dragón]… hacerme y ganarme ese título que Thanatos estuvo a un pelo de alcanzar… y después de eso, perseguir el título de [Dragón Celestial]. ¡Mírame Kokabiel! ¡Mírame bien engendro con alas, porque estás viendo al futuro [Dragón Celestial Negro]! - exclamo el chico, moviendo sus manos y levantando la mirada.

Mostrando esos zafiros azules brillando como nunca.

Y todos los espejos se movieron, refractando todos y cada uno de los disparo contra Kokabiel, que aún seguía probablemente fuera de si por el impacto.

FLIT-FLIT-FLIT-FLIT

BOOOOOM- BOOOOOM

KABOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOM- BOOOOOM

Ocasionándose más de una explosión una y otra vez al recibir más de un disparo con diferente grado de poder y velocidad.

Aun así, el adolescente, sabía perfectamente que esto no sería suficiente.

-Thanatos, ¿cómo están mis niveles de poder? ¿Se han estabilizado? - pregunto sin dejar de mirar la gran esfera de oscuridad y explosiones delante de él, moviendo sus manos y haciendo que los espejos se transformasen en lanzas, y cerrando ambos puños hacia que estos atacasen desde todas direcciones.

-[Poder a niveles a su máxima capacidad, pero del que robaste aún queda demasiado. si lo mantienes dentro y lo usas jamás podrás usarlo de nuevo. ¿Entiendes que si fuerzas esto podrías terminar sin ser capaz de ejercer ningún poder en absoluto? estas forzando una evolución repentina. Tu cuerpo, tu alma, tus circuitos mágicos no están listos para manejarlo. El riesgo es grande. ¿Qué es lo que harás?]

-Lo sé. Conozco los riesgos. Pero aun así no fallare. No lo hare. Yo…yo… definitivamente sobreviviré. - mirando hacia adelante.

Fue ahí que todos lo vieron…

La imagen de una mujer fantasmal apareció a su lado abrazándolo afectuosamente, paralizando al dragon en el acto.

-Esto no puede ser bueno. – masculló Issei.

-… - Kiba observaba con seriedad a su compañero pelinegro y la figura fantasmal.

-Crystal… tu… como… -balbuceo el adolescente, a sabiendas de lo que podría hacer esta entidad.

- _[Has sido un niño muy malo Drake. mira que engañarme, robando mi poder y mi primer beso]_ \- acariciando con deseo el yelmo del dragon, y haciendo que este se replegase, tomando por sorpresa a ambos - _[Bien podría hacerte perder la cordura… enloquecerte… engañarte hacer que mates y mates… que siembre el caos y conviertas este lugar en un infierno de hielo… ¿lo sabes verdad?]_ -dijo con cierta peligrosidad.

El anillo espiritual permitía a quien lo usara, adquirir los poderes de los seres que fueron sellados en ellos, pero había algunos en los cuales estos afinaban el pensamiento de aquellos seres, otros como en este caso, ya eran así desde el principio, por lo cual se creó una manera de evitar que la mente de la criatura… no corrompiese la del portador.

Sin embargo esas defensas eran mantenidas por el portador, dependiendo de la voluntad. Si eran engañados serian consumidos por el poder y se convertirán en seres sin razón ni entendimiento.

Y ella no era ajena a eso. Podría hacerlo… convencerle… pero gracias a su desarrollada naturaleza dragon le permitía eludir su influencia.

-Lo es y lo siento. Pero justo ahora… yo sé… - sintiendo entonces como dos dedos en sus labios le obligaban a callarse.

 _-[_ _No quiero escucharte… y no me importan tus excusas_ _]_ \- dijo con simpleza, diversión y placer. La que se venía era grande… terminaría como un juguete que bien menciono que se convertiría en algo como Hulk, solo que al dejar de gritar como condenado… moriría… - _[Lo único que me importa…]_ \- decía, volteando de inmediato y moviendo su mano en un arco con elegancia.

CRIEEEEEEEEEEGK

Provocando de repente una gran media luna de hielo…

La cual había atrapado a Kokabiel, que se miraba ahí con rostro entre sorpresa y no creérselo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? – se preguntó Rias con gran duda.

- _[No me molestes… estoy hablando]_ \- dijo simplemente mirando ahí al [Cadre], y volteando a mirar a Drake - _[No sabes lo fácil que sería consumir tu vida… disfrutar con cada bocado… tu deliciosa esencia vital…]_ \- decía para dar una seductora lamida al cuello que ahora no tenía armadura.

-Tu… me mataras… - dijo el teniendo una gota de sudor frio corriendo por su rostro.

- _[Lo hare…]_ \- contesto con normalidad, acercándose a su oído y dando un ligero soplo ahí - _[Pero no ahora… no ahora, tu vida es deliciosa ahora… y sobre todo única… pero estoy segura de que en unos años tu esencia vital tendrá un sabor como ninguna. así que por eso y solo porque quiero que crezcas más y más fuerte… te obsequiare el don con el que fui bendecida…]_ \- acercándose a él con una sonrisa traviesa, maléfica casi, un ligero toque de maldad en ella - _[Escúchame y escúchame bien… tu eres mío, así que no morirás… no lo permitiré… solo yo puedo quitarte a vida… tu vida es mía… así que no dejare que la gastes así como así… hoy tomare un pequeño bocado…]_ \- y acercándose a él, fue ella quien tomo los labios de Drake, ambos quedando entonces en un resplandor celeste.

Sintiendo entonces como algo dentro de sí cambiaba…

Se sentía renovado como ninguna otra vez…

Sintiendo también como el poder que había conseguido aumentaba todavía más…

-[No sé qué le abras hecho o que le ofreciste a cambio, pero sea lo que sea está manipulando tus circuitos mágicos a un punto que ni siquiera yo sabía que se podía. está mejorando todo, su flujo y consumo] - dijo impresionado Thanatos - [Está aprovechando tu naturaleza dragon para fortalecerte aún más. está usando su genética de serpiente en ti. está cambiando tu genética y adhiriéndola a tu parte dragon. el poder sin duda aumentara con esto, pero está tomando de tu vida] – explicó furioso.

-"Lo se…pero sé que no tomara demasiada" - respondió el adolescente.

-Definitivamente vamos a tener que estudiarle y castigarle. – masculló enojado Issei.

-Tendremos que informar a Cao-Cao de esto. – le dijo Kiba.

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAASH

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Es que no vas a parar de usar trucos para frenar lo inevitable! - exclamaba furioso el caído al liberarse de la gran formación de hielo donde se encontraba, viendo aquella esfera de luz celeste - No me importa qué demonios estés haciendo ahí dentro, ya no me importa. ¡Morirás hoy a como dé lugar! - creando sobre él, esta vez, fácilmente esa lanza de luz atravesó sin problemas la barrera hecha por el grupo Sitri…

Que para ser justo esta no era lo suficiente para mantener al [Cadre] dentro.

Esa lanza de luz fácilmente alcanzaría a tener el largo de un campo de futbol…

SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

FLOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUSH

Viendo como un rayo celeste dio de lleno contra la lanza desde la esfera.

Y de inmediato… tan solo un segundo basto, toda la lanza fue congelada así sin más…

KRAAAAAAAAAANT

Cayendo por inercia hacia el suelo y provocando un leve temblor en el terreno. Y con ello la esfera se dispersó mostrándose entonces ahí a Drake.

Su armadura había vuelto a evolucionar. Las hombreras se tiñeron de un celeste suave, así como algunas partes de su armadura, mientras las líneas rojas recorrían toda la armadura. Una cola metálica, mas vivida se había formado, al igual que dos colas más había aparecido…

Las alas…

Ahora estaban fuera de la armadura, además de parecer haber cambiado a unas más mecánicas, aun así tenían aun ese color y apariencias de ave de antes. Además de que la armadura había terminado con la superficie como si se tratase de la piel de una serpiente.

-Joder. Increíble. – murmuró Drake.

-[Solo es una parte, pero sí. Es increíble. Ahora debes de usarlo. Esta transformación no es perfecta. Durará solo un minuto más date prisa y úsalo]

-Entiendo. ¿Qué hay de Crystal?

-[Está débil. uso demasiado poder, regreso a donde sea que ha estado todo este tiempo. ahora deja eso de momento y pelea. no tienes mucho tiempo] - advirtió.

-Es cierto muy bien entonces aquí vamos… ¡Kokabiel con esto te derrotare! - exclamo sin importarle la carga de un furioso ángel caído.

 _-¡Te invoco oh gran emisario de las heladas tierras olvidadas, ven a mi desde aquella edad en donde el blanco y el frio entonaban la sinfonía de una muerte perfecta! ¡Haz caer en el infierno de hielo en el cual tú naciste a mis enemigos y muéstrales el magnífico poder de hielo absoluto! ¡Dragon de hielo oscuro; Cocytus!_

Formándose un círculo mágico detrás de Drake, y la lanza de hielo en el suelo comenzó a agrietarse hasta partirse en cientos de pedazos los cuales fueron contra el círculo mágico a espaldas de Drake, tomando poco a poco forma definida.

Cuerpo alargado, de color negro, escamas obsidianas, ligeramente transparentes, cara de lagarto, ojos dorados rasgados cuernos hacia atrás, alas tétricas y un alargado cuerpo, cuatro poderosas extremidades con letales zarpas.

Un dragon de hielo, un dragon oriental, hecho de hielo puro se había manifestado, no era el hielo controlado por el adolescente. Era un dragon por sí solo.

-Vale, este crio está empezando a flipar demasiado. – comentó Issei.

-Sep. Totalmente cierto. Habrá que bajarle luego los humos. – asintió Kiba.

-Ahora Thanatos, es hora de soltar nuestra carta de triunfo.

-[Iniciando estabilización de poder. poder dragon… poder de hielo… conectados a circuitos mágicos, enlace con gemas amplificadoras… iniciando aumento dragon… prepárate mocoso] - advirtió Thanatos al tiempo que tres joyas doradas comenzaban a brillar en su brazo derecho.

-Kokabiel este es un ataque de un tiro pero créeme cuando te digo… este será uno que recordaras por el resto de la eternidad. _Responde a mis emociones, deja fluir toda las vidas que has robado en esta batalla… muestra tu verdadera cara… ¡Darkness Storm!_ \- grito levantando el brazo derecho en el cielo.

[Endless Charge-Booster final Dark]

Viendo entonces como el aura a su alrededor aumentaba salvajemente.

-¡Este poder! ¡Este poder! ¡Este poder! ¡Cómo es que despertaste ese poder maldito seas, no pienses que te dejare robar mi vida! - grito alarmado el cadre.

Creando una inmensa hacha de guerra hecha de luz, una acojonante y letal.

-Ya lo he hecho

-[Ya lo he hecho]

Escucho decir a ambos Thanatos y Drake, con perfecta sincronía siendo entonces que un halo de fuego azulado se formó sobre la cabeza del dragon.

Ocurriendo lo mismo con el dragon que se había enroscado alrededor de Drake como si estuviese protegiéndolo.

WIIIIIISH

-¡¿Cómo?! - exclamo sorprendido el cadre al solo cortar una sombra, como antes solo paso a través de ella y desapareció como si fuese tan solo una nube de humo.

-De esta manera. - dijo simplemente el adolescente mirando desde abajo a su objetivo.

-¡Doble rugido del dragon de hielo oscuro! - bramo el adolescente, desplegándose una máscara más en su rostro y mostrándose entonces como su yelmo se convertía en una verdadera cabeza de dragon. Que miraba con fríos y decididos ojos a su objetivo…

Kokabiel…

Abriendo las fauces y disparando, un potente rugido contra Kokabiel siendo imitado por el dragon que también lanzo un potente rugido contra del cadre.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Pudiendo escucharse como un fuerte rugido hacia remecer todo…

No hay que decir que al recibir de lleno el golpe de Drake, Kokabiel no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar…

CRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG

BRIIIIIIIZIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG

KRAAAAAAAAT

RAAAAAAAAAAAAHT

THUUUUUUUUUUMP

Y de repente ahí en medio de la academia un gran formación de hielo había aparecido, casi podría decirse que ese ahí, era un jodido castillo de hielo en el cual Kokabiel se encontraba a varios metros del suelo.

Ahí en el cielo podían ver cómo es que poco a poco la armadura iba cambiando…

Dejaba atrás su apariencia al obtener su poder…

Despareciendo por completo como el humo, dejando únicamente al adolescente de cabello negro equipado solo con su [Sacred Gear].

-Kiba… Issei… es todo suyo… hice lo que pude… denle en la madre hasta que caiga… - dijo débilmente Drake, mientras el dragon de hielo se posaba debajo suyo, y le atrapaba para comenzar a bajar hacia el suelo de manera suave dibujando círculos.

Mientras su enemigo se encontraba totalmente congelado en ese enorme castillo de hielo.

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros! - exclamaron ambos humanos pasando al lado de Drake, volando hacia Kokabiel.

Kiba usando una gran espada como un board armado con ambas espadas sagradas [Mimic] y [Hauteclere] y a sus lados venían los doce lobos demoniacos de antes más grandes y letales que antes.

Por otro lado Issei tenía en ambos puños dos pequeñas esferas rojas, de energía pura, preparando su más poderoso ataque contra el cadre, mientras tenía sus alas extendidas aun conservando su transformación, siendo impulsado por la energía de su [Balance Breaker], quedando como si fuese un meteoro de color esmeralda.

Ambos cargados de poder hasta sobrepasar sus límites.

KRICK-KRICK

TRICK

Comenzando a verse como varias grietas empezaban a aparecer en el castillo de hielo, indicando que Kokabiel buscaba liberarse de él, y que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-¡Podemos hacerlo, claro que podemos! ¡No sé cómo demonios lo hizo pero tu justo ahora Kokabiel…! ¡VAS A CAER COMPLETAMENTE! - Exclamaba el castaño, juntando ambas esferas, y creando una esfera del tamaño de un balón de futbol.

Aun así la energía que desprecia esa pequeña esfera, ocasiono que un verdadero meteoro surgiese de la nada.

Un gran meteoro fue en contra de Kokabiel.

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANK

Atravesando por completo el castillo y dando de lleno contra él.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAABROOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Haciendo que todo el castillo se desplomase por el impacto, que de inmediato hizo estallar una gran esfera de poder dragon dejando ahí únicamente a Kokabiel.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! - gritando de dolor como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Al ver como tres de sus alas eran completamente destruidas por el intenso poder del dragon.

-¡Humanos despreciables acabare con todos ustedes! - bramo furioso el [Cadre] saliendo como pudo de esa esfera del infierno.

-¡Esto es por mis compañeros y por mi amiga! - exclamo Kiba lanzando su ataque el cual tomo por sorpresa al caído, este consistía primero.

Los [Inmortal Jagers] los cuales se convirtieron en sombras con tres ojos rojos y las cuales golpearon como si nada el cuerpo del caído, casi parecía que no oponía resistencia, abriendo los ojos al tope al sentir como la primera sombra le golpeaba y causando un corte en su pecho.

TWICK

Y así varios otros golpes más.

TWICK-TWICK

Varios cortes en su espalda aparecieron.

-Malditos humanos… como se atreven… - abriendo los ojos al ver detrás de él, venía a toda velocidad montando uno de los lobos demoniacos, oscilando ambas espadas sacras con un poder tranquilo y agresivo a la vez.

ZAS-ZAS

Ocasionándole dos severos cortes en la espalda al cadre, cortes fuertes, los cuales se cargaron tres alas más de Kokabiel, que se carbonizaron como si nada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! - grito al sentir que nuevamente que otras de sus alas habían sido arrancadas de él.

Además de ello recibió una cantidad de daño considerable.

Aun así…

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN

BRUUUUUUM

Cayendo al suelo por la fuerza del golpe y levantándose nuevamente

-Malditos humanos… ¿piensan que eso en serio es suficiente para mí? ¿Para el gran…?

ZAS

FWIIISH

TAP

-Cierra el pico, engendro de gallina mutante… y vete antes de que decida matarte. - hablo Drake, usando una guadaña hecha de oscuridad con aura celeste sobre ella.

CRIEEEEGH

-¡Arg! - grito el caído al sentir como el hielo comenzaba a congelar sus alas, hasta que estas se partieron y cayeron por su propio peso al suelo quebrándose en cientos de pedazos.

-Yo… yo… no puedo… no puedo… no puedo perder… yo soy… soy… un ser superior… soy más que todos vosotros… yo soy…

-Un jodido cuervo supe desarrollado. Y uno muy feo. A que si ahora… ¡Cállate! - exclamó Issei quien aun en [Balance Breaker] dio un golpe simple, sin aura ni poder, pero uno muy fuerte.

PAAAAAM

PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

BRUUUUUUUM

Lanzando al caído contra el suelo, mientras dejaba un rastro en la tierra por ahí por donde pasaba.

Al instante siguiente, el quedo de pie, mientras su armadura se desvanecía por completo.

-[La transformación ha alcanzado su límite. nada mal] - dijo Ddraig.

-Sabía que se iría… pero hubiese preferido que durase un poco más. - dijo con amargura mirando hacia el cielo.

-Parece que ya ha llegado. – susurro Issei, ya sin su armadura.

ZWAAAASH

Atravesando la dichosa barrera que apenas había algo, una figura que descendió con una velocidad endiablada, deteniéndose anormalmente, con suma elegancia, frente al grupo, unos metros en el cielo. Una armadura blanco absoluto, con dos poderosas alas de energía a cuatro escamas cada una y con múltiples gemas por toda la armadura.

-Debe haber reducido el poder de la barrera con el poder de Albion, oh espera es cierto… de ese trasto no queda nada… perdón por eso… – susurro Drake.

-El [Vanish Dragón]. [Dragón Blanco]. Él Némesis del [Dragón Rojo] – murmuro Kokabiel con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡! – los demonios se asombraron.

-Otra de las [Longinus], [Divine Dividing], y además en su estado de [Balance Breaker]. –

El [Dragón Blanco] descendió hasta colocarse al lado de Kokabiel. Al ver su estado desvió su vista a Issei.

-Impresionante. Unos humanos sin duda interesantes. - Dijo, casi parecía haber satisfacción por el estado en el que habían dejado al cadre.

-… - el cuarteto se puso en guardia, aun sabiendo que no durarían ni un segundo. Estaban demasiado agotados.

-Tranquilos, no he venido a pelear. – Miro a Kokabiel y le cogió la única ala que le quedaba - Esta es como las alas de los cuervos. Que color más repugnante. Las alas de Azazel son mucho más oscuras, como las eternas tinieblas - arrancándola como si nada, arrancando un aullido de dolor en el caído – Ahora sin alas, ¿cómo planeas volar? Vivirás el resto de tu vida arrastrándote por el suelo. - Golpeando al caído en la cara se lo subió al hombro. Parecía no importarle su estado - También debería de llevarme a Freed. Puede tener información. – Entonces observo a Drake – Tú no puedes convertirte en un [Dragón Celestial]. Eres humano. Tu vida no durara lo suficiente. Tendrías que dejar de lado tu humanidad para siquiera soñar con conseguirlo. – le dijo con seriedad.

-…

-[¿Me estas ignorando [Blanco]?]

Los presentes observaron al guantelete rojo brillar y hablar.

-[Veo que estas despierto, [Rojo]]

-[¿Me das unos minutos compañero?]

-Claro. Muy rara vez me pides algo.

-[Gracias. Extrañas circunstancias para encontrarnos de nuevo]

-[Es nuestro destino. Encontrarnos y pelear es inevitable]

-[[Blanco], no veo en ti la hostilidad que solías tener]

-[[Rojo], tu hostilidad es increíblemente baja también]

-[Parece que a ambos nos interesan otras cosas más que el pelear]

-[Estoy de acuerdo. Disfrutemos del momento. De tanto en tanto no está mal, ¿verdad?]

-[Sabes que también estoy aquí verdad Albion. un saludo de tu parte no sería mal. ¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos? ¿Mil quinientos? ¿Mil doscientos años?]

-[….]-

-[No me hablas. es porque soy negro ¿verdad?]

-[No tienes nada que ver con eso Thanatos. y si pelear quieres mi compañero gustoso te atenderá]

-[Oh, entonces quieres decir que quieres tener a otro de tus portadores enloquecido]

-[Debo decir que no fue agradable en aquel entonces, así que debo decir que pasó. hola por cierto]-

-[¿Ves? No costo tanto]-

-[Suenan muy familiares los dos]

-Para ser dos dragones y alardear de ser seres inteligentes, esta conversación da mucha pena. – comento el castaño con burla.

-[…]

-[…]

-La pelea es inevitable. – Hablo la persona debajo de la armadura - Y cuando llegue más te vale que seas poderoso, porque ten por seguro que un día pelearemos.

Después de decir eso, cogió a Freed y salió igual que entro. Quedándose el destrozado lugar en silencio, el castaño fue el primero en hablar.

-Bueeeeeeeeeeno. No se vosotros, pero este ha sido un día sin duda productivo. – sonrió Issei para luego desmallarse por el agotamiento.

-San Pedro, ahí te voy. - Drake le siguió también cayendo como costal de papas.

Irina aún permanecía inconsciente y Kiba se tumbó en el suelo, muy agotado por la dura batalla, que había salido bastante bien en pos de lo que podía haber pasado.

XXXXX

Desde una distancia prudente, Raynare seguía observando.

-Bien. Creo que con esto Azazel tendrá más que suficiente. – murmuró mientras abandonaba el lugar.

* * *

¿Soy el único que piensa que mi compadre AtrixGrayZero lo ha flipado mucho? XD XD XD es coña, pero estas batallas creadas por él y su novia y mi amiga han sido la hostia, ¿verdad?

Por cierto, el nivel de la serpiente Crystal esta entre un [Rey Dragón] y un [Dragón Celestial].


	8. Presentacion Serez y Lapis

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Roy-AoiryuuX23: nos alegra que te guste XD

alexsennin9999: agradecen los halagos XD El nivel de la serpiente esta entre un [Rey Dragón] y un [Dragón Celestial]. Hombre, Kokabiel es Kokabiel, aunque to el mundo lo subestime en sus fics, y estos personajes son humanos, por lo que es normal que tuvieran muchos problemas. Además, antes se enfrentaron a más ángeles caídos.

El Caballero Negro: tranqui, los demás también serán tomados muy en cuenta. Ya te adelantamos que no la palma… a no ser que sea al final XD Sep. Así se mantienen informados. Gracias XD

Alber Breaker: bueno, no solo Kokabiel, pero sin duda sí que fue larga. ¡Hasta yo me sorprendí XD! Issei vs Vali… en esta actualización saldrá. Y si, es harem para el castaño, pero las chicas se irán mostrando con el tiempo. Solo puedo decirte que la única fija es Irina ;)

I'm Gael: nos agrada que te haya gustado :)

Zafir09: nos alegra que te hayan gustado. Lamentamos los errores. Lo de Crystal y Drake es cosa de su respectivo creador XD En cuanto a sus poderes… obviamente no los tiene de gratis XD

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

 **Capítulo de presentación de OC's**

* * *

Presentación 1:

 **DE RECLUTAS NUEVOS, ILUSIONES Y COSAS**

* * *

En medio de la habitación que le servía de oficina, el [Coronel] de la de la [Humanidad] esperaba sentado a que tres de sus compañeros llegaran, y poder asignarles con la misión que recientemente surgió en el continente africano.

– Cao-Cao, ¿nos necesitas para algo? – preguntó Arthur Pendragón, expresando lo que pensaban él y sus dos acompañantes. Estos eran su hermana pequeña, Le Fay Pendragón, y un compañero espadachín, Kiba Yuuto.

– De hecho sí, quiero que se dirijan a Egipto. Algunos contactos nos sugieren de una herrera talentosa en ese lugar, cuyos servicios nos podrían ser muy útiles. Esperaba que pudierais hablar con ella para ver si está dispuesta a ayudarnos o unirse a la facción – respondió calmadamente, mientras sacaba un fólder de su escritorio con los detalles, para luego proceder a pasárselo a Arthur, quien estaba más cerca en el momento.

Éste ojeó los detalles más relevantes en el momento, como la ciudad específica a la que tendrían que ir, Menfis, y la descripción de la persona que debían encontrar. Entonces halló cierta información que llamó su atención.

– ¿Así que por esto es que llamaste a tres personas para lo que parece una mera misión diplomática? No pensé tener que lidiar con la mafia en mi vida – comentó sorprendido, – mucho menos la mafia sobrenatural.

– ¿Mafia sobrenatural? - pregunta la menor.

– ¡No exageréis! Es un simple grupo de delincuentes que se quieren creer más peligrosos de lo que realmente son, junto a un demonio callejero que, por lo que sabemos, sólo desea comérselos al final.

Tras un par de minutos más decidieron partir a su destino. Luego de empacar lo necesario para el viaje se prepararon para usar un círculo mágico y llegar a El Cairo, y entonces viajar a la ciudad donde se encuentra su posible futura compañera. Al notar, extrañados, que no funcionaba, intentaron comunicarse con el contacto que tenían en el país, quien les notificó que, debido a recientes ataques (presuntamente terroristas), se cerraron las fronteras para prevenir futuros accidentes, medida que replicó una pequeña asociación mágica, imposibilitando los transportes mágicos.

– Siempre podemos ir por tierra, disfrutar los paisajes de camino, y entrar por algún sitio que no esté vigilado – exclamó la pequeña Pendragón.

– Fay, no estoy muy seguro de…

– Pero… Hermanito… ¡Paisajes! – rogó, con la más tierna mirada que pudo conseguir.

Luego de eso, ninguno de sus dos acompañantes pudo negarse a su petición.

En medio de sus viajes obtienen información y contactos que pueden resultar muy útiles para su facción, con lo que la joven hechicera consigue convencer a Cao-Cao de su irregular método para llegar a su destino. Así llegaron a Persia, donde decidieron descansar tras un largo día. Al intentar registrarse en la posada, el aparente dueño (un hombre de avanzada edad, cabello grisáceo y delgado) los miró con extraña fijación, la cual no notaron por su cansancio.

– ¿A cuál debería tomar primero? – Se preguntaba el posadero, quien no era más que un vampiro en cubierto, buscando presas incautas y cansadas, "presas fáciles" – Supongo que la pequeña resulta interesantemente apetitosa.

Acercándose, con el fin de "disfrutar su festín", se dispuso a revelar sus afilados colmillos, pero se detuvo abruptamente, como si hubiera sentido algo justo en ese instante. Volvió a ver a Arthur que recuperaba la conciencia, que entendió su situación en un par de segundos. No obstante, antes de poder alzar su voz, fue interrumpido por su captor.

– En realidad supuse que me encontrarías en algún momento, niña Alamar. Aunque debo admitir que tardarías menos.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Arthur, con evidente confusión marcada en su rostro.

– ¡Vaya expresión tan real!, – continuó el único no rubio de la sala – nunca dudé de tus ilusiones, pero debo admitir que tu capacidad para actuar ha mejorado tanto o más.

Arthur no entendía a qué se refería con ilusiones, o quién era esta "niña Alamar" de la que hablaba el delgado sujeto frente a su hermana – Sea lo que sea, ¡deja a mi hermana fuera de esto!

– ¿Hermana? – El posadero lucía honestamente sorprendido entonces, pero luego algo le resultó divertido – ¿de qué hablas? Tus padres murieron hace mucho, y lo sabes. – Luego de una pequeña risa, prosiguió – Además, personalmente me encargué de la otra única persona en el mundo que podrías considerar una madre.

Entonces no pudo más y rompió en un ataque de risa que haría dudar a cualquiera de su cordura.

– ¡Ya basta! – Gritó el rubio, mientras el vampiro seguía riendo – Mi padres están perfectamente bien en casa, no sé quién sea esa 'niña Alamar' de la que hablas; y, más importante, ¡no planeo dejar que le toques un pelo a Le Fay!

– Si tanto deseas seguir con esta farsa, no tendré ningún problema en empezar contigo – logró finalmente decir tras dejar de reír – de todas formas la ilusión terminará al matarte, y podré seguir recolectando víctimas sin que nadie lo note.

Lentamente y sin ninguna prisa se acortaba la distancia entre las únicas personas conscientes del lugar. Justo cuando los agudos y blancos colmillos estuvieron a punto de penetrar el cuello del portador de [Caliburn], el vampiro gritó al sentir una cuchilla clavarse en su hombro derecho.

– ¡Ha llegado tu hora, monstruo! – Exclamó con furia una chica de unos veinte años y cabello negro que pareció aparecer de la nada en la habitación.

– ¡ALAMAAAAAAAR! – El delgado hombre mayor olvidó a todos los demás y se lanzó hacia la recién llegada. Atravesó su pecho con un fuerte zarpazo de lo que solía parecer una simple mano, y ahora contaba con cuatro filosas garras. Sorpresivamente, en lugar de sangrar o morir, el cuerpo se desvaneció como un mero espejismo, y, esta vez dos cuchillas encontraron su camino a la espalda del captor de los humanos.

De nuevo, se lanza el vampiro a por la chica, esta vez con dos garras en lugar de una, y ojos inyectados en sangre que demuestran su furia. Para nuevamente "matar" a la pelinegra, que se desvanece por segunda vez en el aire.

Cuchillos y zarpazos siguieron ininterrumpidos, mientras Arthur forzaba sus ataduras hasta que logró liberarse. Confiando en su instinto, esperó el momento adecuado para terminar la vida del monstruo que cada vez perdía más su apariencia humana. Al final, un solo tajo de la espada sagrada segó la cabeza del "posadero", quién pasó a quemarse hasta ser reducido a cenizas, debido al aura sagrada de la mencionada arma.

Sólo entonces, la señorita, que por sus rasgos físicos se notaba su ascendencia del país en que estaba, pareció captar que no estuvo sola con el vampiro en el amplio sótano de la posada. Miró con intriga a los dos rubios aún atados que recién escapan del sueño, así como al espadachín que intentaba liberarlos. – ¿Por qué? – preguntó.

– Sentí que era lo correcto – respondió Arthur.

– ¿¡Lo correcto!? Llevo tres años buscando al monstruo que arrebató a mi maestra para pagarle el dolor que me dejó su muerte, ¡y tú te metes en mi camino diciendo que es lo correcto! – Lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos – ¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso, rubiales?

– Conozco esos ojos llenos de odio y cegados por la venganza – en ese momento, el restante hombre abrió sus ojos al notar que se refería a él –, y puedo decirte que no obtendrás nada de ello. Dudo que tu maestra te enseñara para verte así.

– ¿¡Y qué sabes tú!? – Cuestionaba, con sus mejillas empapadas.

– No mucho, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras – sonrió sutilmente – ¿no crees que quizá ayude un poco, señorita Alamar?

Su pregunta sólo conoció el silencio por lo que pareció un largo tiempo. La ilusionista parecía debatir consigo misma sobre su curso de acción.

– ¡Sólo si dejas de llamarme así! – El estado emocional de la mentada adolescente era frágil e inestable en ese momento, eso estaba claro.

– Por supuesto, pero aún no tengo un nombre distinto que usar – respondió tranquilo y pausado, tratando de calmar a la ilusionista.

Una vez más, el silencio inundó la estancia. Por sus ojos soñadores y distantes, la pelinegra lucía más recordando otras épocas, antes que reflexionando en este momento. Por su parte, Arthur procedió a terminar de liberar a su hermana, para luego intentar ayudar a Kiba.

– Scheherezade – murmuró, visiblemente más relajada.

– ¿Perdón? – Interrumpido, el joven Pendragón encara una vez más a la desconocida – No alcancé a entenderte bien.

– He dicho 'Scheherezade', es mi nombre.

– Está bien, señorita Scheherezade, ¿me contará su historia entonces? – preguntó amablemente el espadachín.

– Ahora no. Tal vez luego… primero pagaré mi deuda.

– ¿Deuda? – habló la joven rubia por primera vez.

– Así es. Gracias por recordarme las enseñanzas de mi maestra más allá de la [Magia]. Gracias por no dejarme consumirme en la venganza. A cambio, me ofrezco a ayudarles en lo que sea que vinieran a hacer a estas cálidas tierras.

– No es necesario – aseguró el rubio mayor – además estamos de paso por aquí, nuestro destino es Egipto, en realidad.

– En ese caso, permitidme al menos acompañaros hasta allí. A todos nos vendría bien un poco de compañía, ¿no lo creéis? – expresó la pelinegra.

– Siempre que a mis acompañantes no les moleste… – dijo vagamente Arthur.

– ¡Seguro! –, respondió casi inmediatamente la pequeña. Todos pasaron entonces a mirar al rubio menor, quién sólo alcanzó a asentir mientras seguía intentando liberarse.

Antes de partir de la ciudad, el [Coronel] les contactó informándoles de una situación que se tornó complicada cerca de su posición. La ilusionista sugirió ir con Kiba a su destino original, mencionando que sus habilidades podrían permitirles tácticas con las que desenvolverse en cualquier situación a la que tuvieran que enfrentarse.

Cao-Cao acepta, luego de una pequeña discusión, con la condición de que esperen en Egipto a otro compañero que mandará como respaldo, en caso de emergencia. Era una sanadora. Ya que, aunque confiara en las habilidades de Kiba y las estrategias que planteó tentativamente la chica persa, prefería mandar dicho apoyo en caso de alguna herida grave. Aceptan, y, a la mañana siguiente, los cuatro salen de la posada al fin a sus nuevos destinos.

El camino a Egipto era largo, y, cada que descansaban para proseguir el viaje con fuerzas renovadas Kiba le contaba a la ilusionista historias de la [Facción de la Humanidad], de las misiones que había hecho, el entrenamiento, sus objetivos y metas. Ella lo escuchaba silenciosa, para luego recluirse en su tienda a pensar. El joven usuario esperaba relajar la atmosfera de su compañera viajera, y, quizá, lograr que se uniera a su grupo al "pagar su deuda".

Eventualmente, en una de las pocas veces que ella habló antes de entrar al país africano, y al entender la dificultad del rubio para decir su nombre, le permitió que la llamara 'Serez', "privilegio" que suele reservar para personas muy cercanas. Luego de eso, tras compartir tanto tiempo, y una que otra palabra con el joven, la relación empezó a profundizarse. Especialmente cuando Yuuto le explicó sucintamente de sus propios deseos de venganza.

Tras llegar de Egipto a las afueras de Menfis al fin prefirieron acampar para iniciar la búsqueda de la herrera al siguiente día. Cao-Cao les mencionó que la misión en que los hermanos Pendragón sirvieron de refuerzo fue terminada, y que su refuerzo había llegado a El Cairo la noche anterior. En el campamento, Kiba estaba anormalmente callado, pensando en sus propias cosas. Serez, por su parte, se preguntaba cómo sería la compañera del rubio que debería reunirse con ellos el próximo día. Pese a lo cual prefirió no preguntar al joven portador de [Sword Birth], por su semblante pensativo.

– Entiendo que le dijiste a Arthur que contarías tu historia luego, pero… ¿podrías hacer una excepción por mí en este momento? – Habló sorpresivamente el muchacho – llevamos un buen rato sin hablar, y se siente extraño.

– No soy la única que no ha hablado de sí misma, ¿cierto? – Respondió la señorita – aunque entiendo que quizá no confíes en mí lo suficiente todavía.

– ¿Es eso un 'no', señorita Serez?

– Supongo que suena así, pero creo que te lo contaré. No me importa mucho el silencio, ¿sabes? Tres años vagando sola ayudan a tolerarlo – decía mirando al cielo –, pero no se lo he contado a nadie, y supongo que tu amigo podría tener razón en que contarlo tal vez ayude.

Un pequeño silencio los rodeó. Kiba estaba tranquilo, supuso que intentaba recordar los detalles que quería contar, y no la presionaría si al final decidía no hacerlo.

– El monstruo tenía razón, mis padres murieron hace mucho – inició el relato tras unos segundos más. – Madre no sobrevivió al parto, y mi padre murió de alguna enfermedad unos dos años después.

Una risilla tonta se escapó de su boca entonces – ¿Tan mala hija soy? – Preguntó en voz alta – no recuerdo qué enfermedad me robó a mi último pariente, no recuerdo cómo eran, en qué lugar vivíamos… ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres! – En este punto, Kiba no estaba seguro si su acompañante recordaba a quién le contaba la historia, o si eso le importaba al menos un poco.

– Pero si te acuerdas de alguien más, ¿no es así?

De nuevo, Serez se quedó en silencio por un momento tratando de recuperar recuerdos en los que no pensaba desde hace tres años.

– Ciertamente. Padme, mi maestra y, supongo que también, madre adoptiva – su rostro entonces se iluminó con aparente nostalgia – tanto es así que mi apellido proviene de ella. Era una llegada de mis padres, y me acogió tras su muerte.

– ¿Pero cuál es tu [Magia] exactamente?, ¿eran clones, señuelos, o…? – expresó al fin el rubio, que se preguntaba lo mismo desde la confrontación en ese sótano persa.

– Ilusiones. Y, para ser exactos, la mayoría lo aprendí por mí misma en su biblioteca. – Comentó rápidamente – sus lecciones eran más de la vida, la humanidad, el camino de la hechicería en general – al fin lo encaró, y prosiguió el relato – Por lo que sé, ella sabía muchísimo más de lo que yo lograré. Mi talento nunca fue mucho mayor al promedio de cualquier mago ahí fuera; en cambio el suyo era muchísimo. Tal vez tanto como el de la pequeña rubia de la que nos separamos al borde de Persia.

– ¿Lo notaste? – preguntó con evidente sorpresa el joven.

Su pregunta conoció una sincera risa como respuesta – sería difícil no hacerlo – logró articular tras su pequeño momento de diversión. – Casi siento envidia. Pero está bien, no necesito fuerza, poder o talento… la humanidad nunca lo ha necesitado, y llevamos un buen rato en estas tierras, después de todo.

– ¿"La humanidad"?, ¿a qué te refieres?

– No creerás que vuestro pequeño grupito tiene a los únicos orgullosos de ser humanos, ¿o sí? – alzando su vista al horizonte una vez más. – Si hay algo que Padme quiso asegurarse que aprendiera es de la respuesta de la humanidad a la pregunta fundamental de la supervivencia.

– ¿Cuál sería esa? – Y podía ver cómo la chica se esforzaba por no reír de nuevo

– Sencillo: ¿Cómo sobrevivir? – Lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – y ser fuerte no es la respuesta para nosotros. Eso se lo podemos dejar a vampiros, demonios, dioses y demás.

– ¿Dices que los humanos son débiles?

De nuevo, Serez reía copiosamente ante su pregunta. – ¿Qué tienen de divertido mis preguntas? – Cuestionó entonces.

Tras calmarse, de nuevo, pudo continuar – No es que me burle, ni nada parecido. Sólo me pregunto por qué esperáis que seamos fuertes – dijo encarándolo una vez más, aunque su frase sugería que no se dirigía sólo a él, aun estando solos en el campamento. – Dime, ¿acaso los hombre primitivos sobrevivieron cazando con garras y colmillos en las sabanas?, ¿tal vez el poderío de los favoritos del Dios cristiano aterrorizó a las oscuras criaturas sobrenaturales?

– Supongo que tienes razón – respondió con aparente desazón el joven rubio. – ¿Pero cuál sería el camino entonces?

– ¿Qué?, ¿en serio no lo entiendes?

Bien, Kiba no se consideraba el más listo chico del mundo, ni tampoco el más tonto; pero aún no podía seguir la lógica de la chica con quien hablaba ahora mismo – pues lamento la ignorancia, pero no, no lo entiendo.

– Eso no es algo que lamentar – dijo sonriéndole por primera vez desde que la conoció (y, debía admitir, le gustaba lo linda que se veía sonriente) – reconocer la propia ignorancia es de sabios, como decía mi maestra. Ese es el mejor camino para aprender cosas nuevas, después de todo. – Tras una pequeña pausa en que debió pensar cómo abordar el tema de forma que su acompañante le entendiera continuó su intervención – piénsalo de esta forma: ¿cómo cazaban las primeras tribus humanas?

– ¿Con lanzas y flechas? – preguntaba, más que afirmar.

– ¡Exacto! – Se iluminó su rostro una vez más, con alegría que empezaba a contagiar al rubio – si fuéramos fuertes cazaríamos por nosotros mismos, pero no es así. Necesitábamos herramientas, desesperadamente, entonces logramos lo que ninguna criatura de esta tierra había hecho hasta entonces, hacer herramientas para sobrevivir. – Lucía emocionada al hablar del asunto. – Pero las solas herramientas de piedra no eran suficientes: estrategias, grupos organizados, funciones específicas; la complejidad que desarrollamos como especie de "disparó" desde entonces. – Pausó por un momento dejando que Kiba "digiriera" sus palabras – desde entonces decidimos que nuestro camino era el camino de los sabios: el camino de los "débiles", como lo dijiste hace un momento. ¿Quién necesita fuerza, cuando puedes enfrentar a tus enemigos entre ellos, por ejemplo?, puedo asegurarte que las mejores tácticas fueron creadas por la humanidad; después de todo, aun los orgullosos dioses estudian el Arte de la Guerra, ¿no es así?

– Es una interpretación interesante – admitía Yuuto –, pero no sé si todo el mundo esté de acuerdo.

– Eso también es cierto, pero no es el punto. Incluso si no es el camino de toda la humanidad, es el camino que he aprendido de mi maestra, antes que cualquier hechizo. – Su obvia alegría había disminuido, pero todavía se notaba alegre, y una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro – no necesito que estés de acuerdo, pero agradezco que lo escucharas con tanta atención.

Tras unos cuantos minutos en que el silencio les permitió entenderse un poco mejor, el joven portador de una [Sacred Gear] habló una vez más.

– ¿Dices que aprendiste la [Magia] de ilusiones por ti misma, entonces?

– Ciertamente. Habiendo aceptado el camino que mi maestra me mostró, creí que era la mejor opción. Supongo que habrás notado que me canso mucho más fácil que tú – ante lo cual el joven asentía –, es porque la fuerza o resistencia nunca fueron mis objetivos. Y el tiempo que no dedicaba a mejorar mi [Magia], lo ocupada principalmente leyendo libros. Tras tanto hacerlo creo que aprendí a disfrutarlo más que muchas otras cosas.

– Entiendo – justo entonces pareció caer en cuenta de algo, por lo que se dirigió junto a su acompañante – ¡lo siento! Debí exigirte mucho con las largas jornadas en el camino. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

– No te preocupes por eso… aunque mi camino sea el del sabio, debería poder caminar un poco sin cansarme demasiado, o poder resistir uno que otro paseo en caballos o carros.

– ¿Estás segura de eso? – Al ver a la señorita asentir, expresó la única pregunta que le quedaba – ¿y quieres contarme a qué se refería el vampiro con…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta pudo notar como Serez se tensó un poco, y pasó a refugiarse en sus recuerdos por un instante. Justo cuando Kiba pensaba decirle que no era necesario, vio que su compañera volvía a hablar.

– No te disculpes o intentes evitar que termine de contar… tan sólo, dame un poco de tiempo… – respiró profundamente un par de veces, quizá buscando calmarse. – Vivíamos en la ciudad de Tabriz. Su casa era enorme, llena de libros en cada habitación. Y, por si fuera poco, estaba cerca de la Biblioteca nacional. – Con sus ojos ensoñados mirando al vació, y la más sutil de las sonrisas, mientras era iluminada por la tenue luz de la fogata, Kiba podía decir sin lugar a dudas que se veía hermosa, y esperó que la luz no fuera suficiente para que se notara el leve sonrojo que decoraba su rostro ese momento – verás que libros no nos faltaban.

– Todo cambió tres años atrás, ya ves. No sé exactamente por qué, aunque supongo que era una enemistad de antes. – Quizá hablar sí que era de ayuda, pensó el rubio, pues ahora estaba mucho más tranquila que en un inicio, lo que le agradó – enemistad que aparentemente heredé sin la más mínima intención o consciencia – bufó la última parte. – El caso es que la mató en casa, una vista un tanto gráfica e intensa para mi mente de 'ratón de biblioteca'. Entre el shock, el miedo y el pánico salí corriendo sin saber bien a dónde o por qué. Luego de un tiempo decidí ir a buscarlo y terminar el asunto de una vez, lo que, como vez, tomó su tiempo. – Lo volteó a mirar una vez más – ¡y heme aquí!

Kiba no estaba seguro de qué decir entonces. Entendía que le debió costar mucho a Serez contar su historia a una persona que, a lo sumo, conocería de una o dos semanas. Quería contarle la suya también, pero a la vez no podía hacerlo.

Como si pudiera leer con un vistazo los pensamientos del joven, dijo tranquilamente – tranquilo, no tienes que decir nada, ni sentirte obligado a contarme nada. Lo dije porque quise hacerlo y ya está. ¿Te parece si nos acostamos de una vez para poder empezar temprano mañana? Tendríamos que recolectar información primero, y eso puede tomar un buen tiempo.

– Está bien. ¡Qué descanses! – dijo contento el joven espadachín, para ir a descansar en su tienda.

Kiba despertaba sintiendo un suave olor en el aire. Al salir de su tienda notó a la ilusionista junto a su fogata, preparando una suerte de guiso, del que provenía el aroma.

– ¡Buen día, Serez! – saluda cortésmente el joven a la señorita.

– ¡Ah!, – volteó por un instante, para retornar la atención a la improvisada cocina – buen día, Kiba. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

– Lo hice, gracias. Y espero que tú también. – Luego añadió –, ¿sabes? Puedes decirme Yuuto. Se siente raro que me llames por mi apellido cuando yo lo hago por tu nombre.

– Creo que más que nombre, cuenta como apodo. Pero seguro, suena justo, y 'Yuu' no me suena convincente como apodo. – Lo dijo, con una expresión que parecía muy reflexiva para un asunto tan trivial. – Supongo que siempre podremos pensar uno mejor luego, Yuuto.

Luego de esto desayunaron, mientras Yuuto se extrañaba un poco: era la primera vez que ella cocinaba desde que partieron de Persia, después de todo.

– Bien, ya descansados y alimentados podemos decidir qué hacer. – Se dirigió con seriedad a su acompañante masculino – Como desperté temprano aproveché para acercarme a la ciudad y averiguar un poco mientras compraba los ingredientes de nuestra comida. Parece ser que nuestro "objetivo" – y exageró las señas de comillas en ese instante – es relativamente famoso. Lapis Sadat, dieciséis años, metro sesenta aproximadamente, piel morena y cabello castaño claro que le llega a la altura del cuello, ojos de color verde –confirmando mucha de la información que tenía el fólder. – Pero nunca fue muy popular ser artesana y mujer a la vez, o eso oí. Eso generó cierto displacer en sus co-aprendices y maestros (y, adivinaste bien, todos hombres).

– No les gustó, eso veo – dijo sencillamente –, pero, por como lo dices, no se quedó en mero displacer, ¿o sí?

– ¡Correcto!, hubo abusos que, dicen algunos, llegaron a ser bastante serios en una ocasión. Desarrolló por esto cierta aversión hacia los hombres en general, lo que nos pone en una difícil situación.

– ¿Vas tú sola a dialogar?

– No creo que sea lo mejor – respondió ella –, no estoy segura de qué queréis proponer o discutir. Y no conozco suficientemente bien vuestro grupo como para intentar una negociación u oferta plausible y realizable. – Admitió de manera simple – es mejor que vayamos ambos… y creo que puedo hacer que sea un poco más fácil, si confías (al menos un poco) en mí y no te molesta demasiado mi idea.

– ¿La cuál es…?

– Podría hacer una ilusión para que parezcas una chica, mientras terminamos lo que vinimos a hacer – dijo con cierto nerviosismo, probablemente por lo extraño de la "sugerencia" – ya luego veríamos cómo lidiar con el asunto posteriormente según lo que suceda en la conversación.

El joven de cabellos claros lo meditó por un tiempo, hasta que en un momento: – ¡seguro!, todo saldría más fácil así. Y supongo que puedes lograr que no tenga problema en luchar, de ser necesario.

– ¡Perfecto! – Sonrió levemente al notar la confianza que depositaba en ella – entonces empaquemos las cosas y vamos a por esa herrera.

Luego de deambular un poco por la ciudad buscando información para encontrar a la herrera en algún sitio, se dirigieron al lugar en que probablemente se encontraba en el momento, una herrería antigua en el límite oriental de la ciudad. Aparentemente, el oriente en general era como el "rincón sobrenatural", con la mayor cantidad de criaturas 'no-humanas'. Eventualmente llegan al sitio y encuentran a Lapis en el fondo de la herrería, fundiendo un poco de metal.

– Buenas tardes – de tanto dar vueltas se pasó la mañana entera –, ¿Señorita Sadat? – Preguntó Kiba, en este punto acostumbrado a una voz más aguda.

Volteó a verlos con una mirada aburrida, ligeramente tintada con molestia por haber sido interrumpida, probablemente – la única e irrepetible – dijo con un tono plano –, preguntaría qué se os ofrece, pero me apetece saber primero con quién estoy hablando.

– Por supuesto – responde cordialmente Serez –, soy Scheherezade Alamar, y mi acompañante es Kiba Yumi – ya habían elegido un nombre femenino, pero suficientemente cercano al suyo para que fuera más fácil acostumbrarse. – Venimos en nombre de cierto grupo que está interesado en tus habilidades artesanales, y nos gustaría hablar para ver si es posible llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes.

– Educada y directa al grano, supongo que te debe ir bien negociar con las personas. – El tono abrasivo que usa parece que si bien su fobia se limita a los hombres, no tuvo razones para ser muy amable con las mujeres tampoco… o, al menos, no con las desconocidas – ¿frecuente siendo la cara pública?

– En realidad soy un poco nueva, mi compañera se encargará de informarte de los detalles específicos, y probablemente, en caso de que desees dialogar, lo harás principalmente con ella – miraba directamente a la herrera, pero señalaba a Kiba cada que lo mencionaba. – Supongo que no me quiero sentir tan inútil a largo plazo, y prefiero ayudar con el contacto siempre que pueda.

Kiba, por su parte, estaba impresionado por el don de gentes de su compañera, en especial teniendo en cuenta que, por los últimos tres años, recorría sin rumbo fijo un país, y sumándole el hecho de que, según lo que le contó de su vida, pasaría más tiempo leyendo que interactuando con otras personas, era un poco sorpresivo lo bien que se desenvolvía en la situación.

– Entiendo – respondía casualmente la egipcia. – Ahora, no sé qué tanto apuro tendréis por charlar, o lo que sea, pero no me encantan las interrupciones precisamente – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara, lo que probablemente era cierto – os podría decir un lugar para encontrarnos cuando termine con mis asuntos aquí, o podéis esperarme fuera, en donde no me desconcentréis más. Como queráis.

– En realidad, no tenemos mucho más que hacer en esta ciudad, así que creo que… – En ese momento las puertas fueron abiertas violentamente, y entró un grupo de quince a treinta hombres, todos alrededor de los treinta y tantos, en trajes oscuros (Serez se preguntaba cómo aguantaban el calor, pero fue una duda momentánea), para luego seguirlos una jovencita de unos veintidós o veintitrés con cabello rojizo, que claramente emitía una indiscutible aura demoníaca. El aparente líder, con rasgos físicos más propios de un nórdico que de alguien que viviera en África además de ser visiblemente mayor, miró de un lado para otro hasta que halló a Lapis en la estancia y se dirigió, lento pero seguro, hacia ella, con su grupo siguiéndolo un par de metros atrás.

– ¿Has reconsiderado nuestra oferta, niña? – Preguntó al acercarse a unos tres metros, sin saludar e ignorando completamente a las dos chicas "extra". – Confío en que te hemos dado suficiente tiempo para reconsiderar lo que siempre han sido unos muy buenos términos de empleo, tal como yo lo veo – hablaba con claro tono burlón. – No me gustaría tener que usar medios más drásticos para convencerte, ya me entiendes – mientras hacía señas a sus compañeros para rodearla.

– Vaya, vaya, Señor Kosolov – como saludo, parecía una burla más que una formalidad, por la manera en que lo dijo –, debo admitir que es perseverante. Pero insisto en las condiciones que me ofrece me resultan tan gratas como su presencia ahora mismo – Bien, la abrasiva y sarcástica manera de hablar parecía generalizada, aunque podías notar los leves indicios de tensión y ansiedad cuando se dirigía al sujeto. Fuera porque era un hombre o por que la molestaba, sería difícil saber cuál.

– ¡Por favor, pequeñaja! – No podrías decir que era el tipo más paciente del mundo, con esa impresión – Sabes muy bien que pocos en este sitio estarían dispuestos a, si quiera, considerarte una herrera, independiente de tus habilidades como tal. Y tampoco eres la mejor que haya visto; he recorrido una buena parte del mundo, después de todo.

– En ese caso, Señor Kosolov – de nuevo, un sutil irrespeto, ¿haría esto cada que le habla?, se preguntaban el rubio y la pelinegra. De ser así, no sería él el único insistente en la sala –, no encuentro razones por las que no podría irse a por uno de esos mejores herreros, seguro que encontraría alguien dispuesto a aceptar su trato.

Siguieron así por un tiempo, entre el claro desespero del hombre mayor, y la actitud desafiante de la chica. No podrían decir si el hombre trataba así a todos, o ha aprendido a odiar a la artesana con múltiples visitas. Serez se preguntaba también si sería así de insistente siempre, o si simplemente se lo tomó personal por la actitud tan particular de la castaña. Igual prefirió susurrarle a su acompañante que, en caso de que terminaran en una pelea, deberían ayudar a la artesana (para defenderla a la vez que, con algo de suerte, lograban ganarse uno o dos 'puntos' con ella), así como sugerir que se encargara del demonio, viendo que sus habilidades de combate directo y [Sacred Gear] quizá le hiciesen más fácil lograrlo en el entorno en que estaban.

Con el tiempo, el humor de la señorita Sadat se agotó, o simplemente perdió la paciencia para la "cortesía" que estaba mostrando, con lo que recurrió directamente a insultos, cada uno un poco más hiriente que el anterior (aparentemente Kosolov era ruso, según dedujeron por un par de los insultos). No tardó mucho más en cansarse de intentar "razonar" el hombre mayor y ordenó que la atrapasen. Lapis lanzó certeramente un par de dagas que tenía a la mano antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer un movimiento importante, cosa que hablaba bien de sus reflejos como de su puntería, mientras Serez comenzaba con sus ilusiones para apoyar, y Kiba se 'escurría' sigilosamente hacia la demonio que se había apostado cerca de la puerta, probablemente para intimidar a posibles visitantes indeseados, mientras evitaba que se fugara cualquier involucrado.

En un instante la herrería se tornó en una batalla en que los bandos no estaban muy equiparados numéricamente. Lo que no pareció importar mucho, considerando las habilidades de combate superiores que mostraban los "representantes" de la [Facción de la Humanidad].

La contrincante de Kiba era, evidentemente, la mejor preparada de los, ahora revelados, "mafiosos", pero parecía confiarse demasiado en la fuerza bruta que le confería su condición, además la ira que le provocaba el estilo técnico de Kiba al luchar, hacían que fuera más sencillo su combate. Serez distraía al grueso del grupo de delincuentes, mientras noqueaba, tras un considerable esfuerzo, a los que podía. Lapis trataba de hacer lo que podía, pero se notaba que no esperaba una pelea en ese lugar, lo que la hizo un poco ineficiente, si su mirada levemente frustrada indicaba algo.

Todo iba más o menos bien hasta que un hechizo de la oponente de Kiba disipó su ilusión, Lapis lo notó y, visiblemente enojada se volvió hacia Serez en medio de la lucha – ¡Genial!, así que pensasteis que era muy buena idea negociar engañándome desde el principio. ¡Maravilloso! – El sarcasmo bien podría ser su lengua materna, a este paso – ¿pues sabéis qué? Que os den, ¡a todos! – Aprovechó la disminución de contrincantes para escapar del lugar.

Su apoyo en la batalla no era demasiado, pero tanto espadachín como ilusionista sintieron la diferencia cuando se fue. Se les hizo un poco más difícil de lo esperado el derrotar a sus adversarios. Aunque habría que matizar allí que Serez no tenía mucha experiencia en combate, Kiba todavía la pasaba un poco mal con el calor, pues no había hecho mayor esfuerzo desde que inició el viaje. Sumado al hecho de que su trabajo en equipo no había sido practicado en ningún momento, pues esperaban poder evadir al grupo al que ahora se enfrentaban.

Una vez sólo quedaban los dos en pie (cualquiera no involucrado con el asunto salió poco después de que entraran los seguidores de Kosolov) notaron que el aparente líder no estaba, y supusieron entonces que aprovechó algún momento de confusión para escapar. Salieron a buscarlo para terminar ese asunto, esperando también encontrar a Lapis a ver si era posible conseguir algo respecto a eso, pues era su verdadero objetivo para viajar hasta allí.

Encontraron al hombre mayor a unos treinta metros de distancia, mientras sostenía de rehén a una rubia con atuendo de monja. Sobresalía un poco de la población egipcia, dados los rasgos faciales que permanecían visibles bajo su velo. Estaba además rodeado de tres hombres. Posiblemente se quedaron fuera del edificio en caso de que ocurriera algo fuera de los planes.

– ¡Quedaos quietos ahí donde os pueda ver, y las manos en alto!, a menos que prefiráis ver a vuestra amiguita morir en este infierno – ¿desde hace cuánto habría capturado a la chica? ¿Y cómo es que sabía que estaba con ellos? Se preguntaba Kiba nervioso, temiendo por la vida de su compañera. Inicialmente Serez no sabía quién era la chica, pero un vistazo rápido a Yuuto le bastó para entender que era el refuerzo que les habían mandado.

Estaban en una encrucijada, ¿qué hacer para salvar a la rubia de esa situación? Mientras se lo preguntaban, pasó algo que ninguno esperó. Dos de los tres acompañantes de Kosolov cayeron (¿desmayados o muertos? No lo supieron hasta ver las dagas profundamente clavadas en sus espaldas al caer) en un instante. El tercero intentó encontrar al agresor, pero al voltear hacia atrás recibió una daga en su ojo derecho y otra en el pecho, luego se dedicó a pintar la calle de rojo al caer.

El ruso giró, soltando su agarre sobre la monja debido al shock, para encontrase a Lapis quince metros más allá. – Verás, en realidad no me importa que le pase a esos paletos detrás de ti – los señaló con su mano izquierda, mientras en la derecha preparaba otra daga en caso de necesitarla –, pero a la chica que tienes ahí resulta que, a falta de una mejor palabra, le "debo una", y es grande – la mismísima rubia se sorprendía de esto, pues no le resultaba conocida –, así que no te puedo permitir que la lastimes, ¿estamos?

La joven monja aprovechó el momento para correr hacia Kiba, buscando la seguridad que le otorgaba su presencia. Y, cuando el líder del ahora derrotado grupo cayó en cuenta y se preparaba para hacer algo, fue cegado por el brillo que empezaron a emitir las dagas que adornaban los cuerpos de los cadáveres cercanos. Un círculo alquímico se formó en el aire, lo que incendió al ruso en un momento. Los tres chicos al otro lado del montón de cenizas y huesos chamuscados dirigieron su atención a la herrera en ese entonces, aunque ella aún miraba a lo que quedaba de Kosolov – Dijiste que el lugar era un infierno, ¿no es así? Sólo quería ayudar y hacerlo más creíble – decía guiñando un ojo.

Lapis se acercó a los otros tres rodeando el pequeño grupo de muertos, para dirigir su atención directamente a la recién salvada jovencita. – Señorita Argento – ¿quién lo diría?, en realidad podía mostrar respeto si se lo proponía – es un placer verla en persona al fin. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lapis Sadat, a su servicio.

La rubia, por su parte, se veía apenada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por lo pronto, decidió presentarse. – Y-yo soy A-Asia Argento, c-como parece que ya s-s-sabes. – Un silencio incómodo siguió entonces – d-disculpa si la pregunta te ofende, p-pero, ¿nos conocemos?

– ¿Dónde están mis modales? – Preguntaba retóricamente la egipcia, mientras Serez suponía que bien pudo quemarlos tras años junto a una forja, o con su 'truquito' alquímico de las dagas – no sé si recordarás una suerte de gira que la iglesia hizo hace un par de años, la cual llevaba entre otras cosas, a una "hacedora de milagros", capaz de curar cualquier herida que le presentaras – entonces Asia pareció recordar ese suceso. – Pasasteis cerca de aquí. Había un misionero en la ciudad que me encontró un tanto herida luego de uno de los no-tan-sutiles intentos de persuasión de mis queridos co-aprendices.

La monja la reconoció en ese momento, y, justo cuando estaba por disculparse, fue interrumpida de nuevo por la castaña – entiendo perfectamente si no me reconociste de inmediato. Con la cantidad de pacientes que has de haber recibido desde la primera vez, me sorprendería que pudieras recordarlos a todos. – ¿dónde estaba la burlona chica que conocieron en la herrería?, se preguntaban los otros dos – Claro que, pude notar que me reconociste tras hablar, ¿debería sentirme halagada por eso?

– N-no lo sé, señorita Sadat – habló Asia, todavía un poco insegura sobre cómo dirigirse a su salvadora, manteniendo un todo amable. – No tiene que ser tan formal, Señorita Argento – con lo que llevaban de conversación, ya se acostumbraron un poco a la nueva faceta de su "objetivo" –, ¿así que la iglesia busca mis servicios?

– No exactamente, la señorita Argento – Kiba prefirió llamarla así en esta ocasión – se apartó de allí hace un tiempo – acotó el espadachín. – Ahora mismo pertenecemos a un grupo que pretende "dar la cara" por la humanidad, ante cualquiera que pueda amenazarla o subestimarla.

– Entiendo, entiendo – respondió un tanto desinteresada Lapis – viendo que soy una humana, y expresasteis vuestro deseo de charlar conmigo, ¿esperáis que me una a vuestro grupito de "orgullosos humanos"?

– No necesariamente – intervenía el rubio una vez más – estaríamos "contentos" con que aceptes realizarnos una que otra pieza cada año. – Describió inicialmente – tenemos suficientes "proveedores" para las dotaciones generales, pero nos vendrían bien tus habilidades para casos excepcionales que surgen ocasionalmente.

– Eso es bastante sencillo – admitió, ligeramente sorprendida, la castaña –, pese a lo cual sería mejor que me uniera directamente, ¿no es así?

– Ciertamente – Si tomas en cuenta la timidez y nerviosismo de Asia, y la "novedad" de Serez en el grupo, es entendible que el espadachín "manejara" la conversación en el momento.

– Y, si aceptara unirme, ¿me impediría ello trabajar por comisión con alguien externo a vuestro grupo?

– Supongo que no lo haría, siempre que no hablemos de enemigos directos. Creo que es una condición razonable. Aunque no te puedo asegurar los más mínimos detalles, no recae en mí tomar todas las decisiones.

– Entendible – aunque ya no hablara con Asia, al menos parecía respetar un poco más a sus acompañantes ahora que sabía de su "conexión" –, sería más propio de 'líder' que del 'niño mensajero' – o tal vez no.

– Bien, te podemos dar un par de días para que decidas qué hacer – el rubio quería descansar después del esfuerzo en tan calurosas condiciones, y no creía que un poco de descanso le molestara a sus acompañantes. – Siempre puedes discutir detalles más específicos posteriormente si no crees tener suficiente información.

Lapis se veía sumida en sus pensamientos, y Kiba esperaba alguna clase de señal o gesto para poder irse sin resultar descortés. Justo cuando pensaba añadir un comentario o pregunta para saber si la herrera lo había escuchado, ésta habló. – Supongo que estoy dentro, con una condición.

– ¿"Estoy dentro"?, ¿así de fácil? – el joven portador de [Sacred Gear] no fue el único sorprendido entonces.

– No sé qué tan fácil os parezca. Además que mi condición puede resultar rara o inaceptable.

– ¿Y la 'famosa' condición es…?

– Seré subordinada directa (y, en un margen que no resulte muy problemático para ambas partes, única) de la señorita Argento. Le debo mi vida y es la mejor opción que se me ocurre para pagarle – comentó sencillamente. – Todos ganamos, ¿no es así?

– ¡Uauaua! ¿"Subordinada"? – La monja no sabía que pensar o decir entonces – ¿qué se supone que haga con una? – Y, para bien o para mal, parece que en ese momento fue ignorada por el rubio y la castaña.

– No creo que haya mucho problema en acordar eso – aseguró Yuuto con evidente tranquilidad al haber completado satisfactoriamente la misión, por cómo se veían las cosas. – Si quieres nos acompañas a reportarnos para que conozcas a nuestro [Coronel] y dialogues directamente con él.

Tras esto se dirigieron al hogar temporal de la egipcia a reportar los resultados de la misión, los sucesos relevantes durante la misma. Lapis habló con Cao-Cao y aceptó afrontarse a una prueba al llegar al cuartel para determinar la utilidad que pudiera ofrecer a la [Facción], tras ser persuadida por Asia. Por su parte, Serez se convence al fin y decide unirse también a la [Facción], tras dialogar con el portador de la [Longinus] más fuerte.

Tras esto descansan para prepararse para el camino de vuelta. La monja, en el camino, trata de comprender y aceptar a su nueva subordinada, aunque todavía no esté muy cómoda al respecto. Por lo menos consiguió que la llamara por su nombre.

Cuatro días después llegaron de nuevo a la base. Presentan formalmente a las dos 'nuevas caras' ante el portador de la [True Longinus], y los demás miembros principales que se encontraban en la base. El pelinegro les comentó que, para aceptarlas "definitivamente" se requiere más que su aprobación: necesitan la aprobación de al menos cinco miembros. Así, de acuerdo al reporte oficial de la misión, y por su visión y orgullo de la humanidad, la ilusionista consiguió entrar sin problemas.

No fue igual en el caso de la señorita Sadat (obtuvo sólo el apoyo de Arthur tras escuchar de sus hazañas y habilidades e, inesperadamente, de Issei), quién no ganó muchos amigos por su actitud; además que casi todos los miembros que "votaron" en el momento eran hombres, y que ella se refiriera a ellos como "cosas" en lugar de "personas" no ayudaba mucho. Al final se acordó que, de mostrar resultados prometedores la "evaluación" sería aceptada, tomando en cuenta que ese era su habilidad en herrería la hizo "deseable" en primer lugar, incrementado su "valía" por su dominio sobre la [Alquimia] también.

De acuerdo a la información que se suministró, se le programaron un par de pruebas de artesanía (las que pasó excepcionalmente, tal como era esperado) además de una prueba de combate. Ésta última consistía en defender un punto estratégico, con cuatro cajas que debían mantenerse íntegras para una máxima puntuación, de un pequeño conjunto de soldados que intentarían atacar su posición.

La castaña llegó con un largo abrigo marrón sobre la ropa que traía, el cual estaba lleno de bolsillos por todas partes. Ojeó rápidamente el sitio que debía defender y se puso a revisar el contenido de las cajas que debía proteger – ¿cómo se supone que "gane" esta 'prueba'? – Preguntaba la egipcia – ¿aguantando un cierto tiempo o neutralizando a los atacantes?

– Tendrás treinta minutos para hacer lo que puedas – explicó Cao-Cao –. Al final el resultado dependerá de cuántos enemigos hayas neutralizado, cómo lo hayas hecho, el estado de los paquetes a proteger y los recursos que te queden al final.

– Vale – decía, tomándose un par de pastillas que sacó de un bolsillo –. ¿Habría algún problema si uno de los vuestros muere en la simulación?

– ¿Dices por accidente o es tanto el problema que tienes con los hombres? – Preguntaba interesado el pelinegro.

– Mira, realmente no me importan tanto como para desear su muerte – aclaraba inesperadamente tranquila la castaña –, a menos que me molestéis lo suficiente. Es normal romper las cosas que te molestan, ¿no lo crees así, cosa?

Para el [Coronel] esa era una expresión un tanto extraña de la supuesta androfobia que reportaba su posible nueva recluta: irrespeto y deshumanización, antes que evitación o aparente miedo. Pero, siempre que los demás llegasen a ser tolerantes, esta "versión" sería más sencilla de lidiar –. Mira, no los subestimaría como para creer que los vas a matar así de fácil. Peor, en todo caso, ayudaría a tu "popularidad" aquí que no los mataras, accidente o no.

– ¡No te sulfures, cosita pelinegra!, – se defendió la artesana – precisamente por eso lo pregunté antes. A este paso sólo tendría ganas de matarte a ti – terminó murmurando para sí misma, mientras se ponía unos guantes, los que untaba con una substancia añil que el portador de la [True Longinus] desconocía.

Luego de terminar sus breves preparaciones, procedieron a iniciar la prueba. Veinte soldados entrenados con armas semiautomáticas, y navajas en caso de terminar sus balas de salva. Su objetivo primordial era destruir el objetivo; pues, de lograrlo, la prueba terminaría en ese instante, independiente al estado en que se encontrara la joven alquimista.

Inició levantando un par de muros de tierra y roca alrededor del objetivo, para luego empezar a lanzar dagas que tenía guardadas en sus mangas. Luego de uno o dos minutos así, creó otros dos muros, con lo que terminó de rodear las cajas que debía proteger, y corrió tras sus contendientes. Su estrategia logró tomarlos por sorpresa, con lo que logró noquear a unos cuantos antes de que reaccionaran adecuadamente. Al tocar una de sus armas con los guantes que portaba, éstos se oxidaban rápidamente, inutilizándolas en el acto.

Sin embargo, la ventaja de los números era notoria. Lograron organizarse de manera que cuatro entretenían a la herrera, mientras el resto se dirigió al punto central. Lapis lo notó, y activó las cinco dagas alrededor del objetivo cuando sus muros cayeron, con lo que formó un pequeño escudo esférico para protegerlo. Llegado a este punto, el líder de la facción debía admitir que las capacidades de la egipcia para usar el entorno a su favor eran impresionantes; sumando a ello su [Alquimia], y las dagas que debía poder hacer con facilidad, teniendo en cuenta la frecuencia con que las lanzaba, tenían a una muy efectiva agente para la defensa, especialmente. Luego de un par de segundos usó otras doce dagas que habían quedado desperdigadas para alzar con [Alquimia] otro escudo que cubrió la mayoría del escenario. ¿Cuál sería su propósito?, se preguntaba el mencionado pelinegro.

Pasados unos quince minutos (ya serían unos veinte desde que iniciaran), los soldados restantes empezaron a respirar pesadamente. Esto era extraño, pues, si bien no estarían a la par de los más fuertes miembros de la [Facción], su resistencia debería darles para seguir más tiempo. Quizá la estrategia de la artesana involucraba más que los escudos que invocaba para proteger las cajas. En ese momento Lapis sonrió repentinamente, mientras enunciaba – Carbono, hidrógeno, nitrógeno y oxígeno, ¿alguien qué pasa si los mezclas? – Preguntó burlona.

– ¿Nitroglicerina? – respondió uno de los siete soldados restantes, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hizo.

– Cerca, pero no lo suficiente, cosa – anunció con una voz suave mientras regresaba al punto central reformando el escudo recién roto con objetos que aparentemente había escondido en las cajas en algún punto, – ¡yo hablaba de TNT! – exclamó para chasquear sus dedos, haciendo reaccionar cuatro dagas repartidas uniformemente en la sala, para crear una explosión que sacó de combate a los enemigos que quedaban.

Cao-Cao preguntó su opinión a David, Drake, Cristina y Arthur, que observaban la prueba junto a él. Llegaron al acuerdo de que su ejecución fue efectiva, y las cajas se mantuvieron intactas, noqueó a todos sus oponentes y aunque todavía quedaba tiempo, no parecía que nadie se fuera a levantar de nuevo, incluyendo a la castaña que se tumbó luego de la explosión.

-Aun así, me pregunto por qué se cansaron tan pronto nuestros compañeros – comentaba el espadachín con duda.

– ¿¡Ah!? – Exclamó la egipcia, levantando su cabeza hacia sus "examinadores" – ¿sois así de lentos?, ¿o es acaso estupidez? – preguntaba Lapis, quien se ponía de pie una vez más. – ¿Visteis cómo oxidé sus armas?, ¿y la explosión nada discreta? – Ante lo cual los miembros de la [Facción] sólo lograron asentir – ¿y no sabéis qué tienen en común esos dos procesos?

– Ha eliminado el oxígeno del ambiente. – Respondió David - Sellaste la sala con la esfera grande para limitar la cantidad máxima de oxígeno en el ambiente, que luego disminuiste con la explosión a la vez que oxidabas las armas. Menos oxígeno haría más difícil cualquier esfuerzo físico, por lo que los soldados se cansaron antes. Y, si lo disminuyes lo suficiente, no podrían mantenerse en pie, razón por la que no se levantarán en un rato, independientemente del daño que hayan recibido. – Cuando todos comprendieron lo que hizo la herrera, abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa ante tan simple pero efectiva manera de resolver la prueba que le presentaron.

\- Eres listo, cosita marrón.

\- No eres la única alquimista en este lugar. – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿También sabes algo?

\- Se dé [Magia] y [Alquimia]. Yo soy el que fabrica el armamento.

\- Pues esas armas son una mierda. – sonrió arrogante la egipcia.

\- Obviamente, pues son normales, no las de mis diseños. Me gustaría ver qué tal se te da intentar destruirlas. – le propuso arrogante.

\- Cuando tú quieras, cosa.

– Supongo entonces que la pequeña esfera en la que estás te permite tener oxígeno suficiente – propuso Drake.

– De hecho no, cosa. Aunque tampoco sería una mala idea – reconocía la señorita Sadat. – No tengo que preocuparme por el oxígeno en el ambiente para respirar por las pastillas que tomé hace un rato. Para ponerlo en términos que entenderéis más fácilmente, son píldoras de oxígeno concentrado, una vez consumidas me proveen suficiente oxígeno para no tener que respirar por unos veinte minutos siempre que no me mueva demasiado. Calculé que dos serían suficientes y, evidentemente – dijo abriendo las manos, señalando los cuerpos caídos a lo largo de la sala, – lo fue. ¿Pasé vuestra pruebecilla entonces, cosas orgullosas y tontas?

– Ciertamente, esperamos contar contigo en el futuro, Lapis – habló el líder.

– Nunca te di permiso para llamarme así, líder – que no se notara el disgusto en su voz – y recuerda que sigo las órdenes de la señorita Asia, y nadie más, ¿entendido?

– Está bien, como prefieras – respondió el pelinegro, tratando de no darle demasiada importancia. – ¿Te molestaría que Cristina te llevara a tu habitación? – Preguntó amablemente, pues quería evitar incordiarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho –, organicé que quedara junto a la de Asia, pues supuse que lo preferirías así.

– Esta bien – no agradeció, pero se notaba contenta por el detalle – vamos, señorita Cristina – dijo, siguiendo a la otra castaña. Así fue que la [Facción de la Humanidad] obtuvo dos nuevas reclutas prometedoras.

Esa tarde Cao-Cao se encontró a Issei junto a los hermanos Pendragón, y aprovechó para preguntarles por qué aprobaron inicialmente que Lapis se uniera a la facción.

– Confío en el reporte de Kiba en que señala sus enormes capacidades, es capaz de aceptar trabajar junto a tantos hombres pese a su historia. Además, su dedicación por Asia es impresionante y juntas serían una gran adición a cualquier situación peligrosa – explicó pausadamente el rubio mayor sus razones para aceptar a la herrera antes de si quiera ser sugerida la opción de la prueba.

– Entiendo – comentaba el pelinegro –, ¿y tú, Issei?

– ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – Preguntaba levemente emocionado el castaño – ¡Ella me mira como a cualquier otro hombre!

– Issei, ¡Ella odia a todos los hombres! – Exclamó el portador de la [True Longinus] – Nos llama 'cosas', ¡Ni siquiera nos considerará personas!

– ¡Pero no me odia o evita más que a cualquier otro por mi perversión! – Señalaba el portador de la [Boosted Gear] – Y eso es más que suficiente para mí.

– ¿Significa eso que intentarás conquistarla? – preguntó la rubia menor, hablando por primera vez desde que inició la conversación.

– No lo había visto así – admitió – pero, ¿sabes qué?, ¡tienes toda la razón! – Y salió corriendo a buscarla, mientras gritaba – ¡a por otro paso hacia mi meta de ser el [Rey del Harem]!

Los hermanos Pendragón y Cao-Cao se quedaron un poco anonadados por lo que ocurrió, para luego pensar colectivamente "supongo que era de esperarse de Issei…".

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido escrito por el respectivo autor/a de su respectivo OC.

En este caso, estos sucesos ocurren 2-3 años antes del presente.


	9. Presentacion Roy

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

 **Capítulo de presentación de OC's**

* * *

Presentación 2:

 **EL EXPERIMENTADO**

* * *

Este mundo no es justo, pero ¿Qué en la vida lo es?

De dos personas que aman a la misma mujer uno quedara sin ese amor o por el contrario, serían los 2 sin poder estar con esa persona tan amada.

En fin, les contare la pequeña historia de un niño, que sin ninguna explicación o razón que no haya sido la de un psicópata, se le arrebato **todo**.

Esto comienza como todo, una madre, un padre y 3 niños.

La madre, era la que unía la familia, la fuente amor, la que cuidaba de los hijos y apoyaba el padre, fuerte e independiente, crio a sus hijos y trabajaba para sacarlos adelantes, sus 3 pequeños la adoraban y su esposo la amaba con pasión.

El padre, era un orgulloso hombre, valiente y trabajador, inculco los valores a sus hijos les enseño lo mejor para ser personas de bien, sus hijos lo admiraban y su esposa lo amaba tal como el a ella.

Los niños eran únicos, la menor de ellos era un ángel travieso, era adorable pero metía en problemas a los otros 2 hermanos, siempre tratando de descubrir el mundo a su alrededor era el tesoro de sus hermanos y padres.

La segunda, una niña de carácter fuerte y dominante, no se dejaba intimidar, valiente como su padre y compasiva como su madre, una gran niña que se convertiría en una gran mujer.

El último, el mayor de los 3 era un chico de cabello negro, alto para su edad y de gran carisma, era un genio, buen chico y sobre todo amaba a su familia con todo su ser.

Sus hermanas lo eran todo, sus padres eran sus modelos a seguir.

Todo estaba bien, eran felices, pero como todo en la vida… llego a su fin.

Una tarde el hijo mayor despertó algo poderoso dentro de él, era un instrumento de dios, creado exclusivamente para los humanos.

Los Sacred Gear, los milagros en la tierra creador por Elohim el dios cristiano, fue lo que el hijo mayor despertó un Gear capaz de igualar las Longinus pero nunca llegar la capacidad de ellas.

[Heart of Ice Witch] fue el Sacred Gear que aquel niño despertó, el poder de manipular el hielo.

Quien diría que lo que para muchos es milagros en la tierra…fue el inicio de su infierno en la tierra.

Un día un hombre siniestro de cabello plateado se presentó frente a su casa, el niño sintió un miedo y un peligro como jamás lo había sentido en su vida.

Con miedo fue a buscar a sus padres, solo para encontrarlos decapitado con su cuarto pintado de rojo.

El niño quiso llorar pero recordó a sus hermanas, así que corrió solo para encontrar a ese hombre sosteniendo a sus hermanas.

El niño furioso ante el peligro que corrían sus hermanas desato su Gear y salto contra el hombre.

Lo que paso fue como una película de terror, antes si quiera de acercarse al tipo ese poder que corría sobre sus venas se desvaneció y fue recibido por un fuerte golpe en su estómago que provoco que vomitara sangre.

Con sadismo se vio obligado a ver como sus dulces hermanas eran violadas y asesinadas en su cara, sin poder hacer nada.

Ese trauma solo fue el inicio de su terrible historia.

El tipo que masacro a su familia era un demonio, su nombre Rizevim Livan Lucifer, descendiente directo del original ángel caído y de la primer demonio Lilith.

Durante los siguiente 3 años fueron torturas, experimentos y peleas a muerte, primero fue disecciona aun estando consiente, lo segundo fue expuesto a muchos venenos, incluso la temible y mortal estigma de Caín (la maldición de dios al hombre) y la maldición de Samael (la ira de dios).

El dolor que tuvo que pasar fue inenarrable, inimaginable, tuvo que matar para sobrevivir, luego vino lo peor.

Un día el bastardo de Rizevim lo coloco en una celda junto a una joven mujer de cabello lila, ojos azules, piel pálida casi blanca.

El nombre de esa chica era Mika Fullbuster (si lo quieres cambiar sin problema), al principio no cruzaron palabras y así fue durante el siguiente año, hasta que empezaron las modificaciones humanas.

El niño que ahora era un joven, fue sometido a un experimento arriesgado, fue inyectado con la sangre de un dios y no cualquiera, sino la que odia a los hombres Artemis así que al momento que su cuerpo estaba adaptándose a esa sangre su mente se llenó de voces de odio y maldiciones, el grito y grito tratando de callar esas voces.

Estuvo al borde del colapso mental hasta que un par de manos sostuvo su cabeza y una tierna voz canto una melodía que despejo su mente, cuando abrió los ojos vio que era Mika quien lo tranquilizo.

A partir de ese momento entablaron un lazo, se apoyaron en cada experimento, cada lucha, cada prueba, juntos de la mano en cada muralla que se les colocaba en frente, incluso planeaban escapar de ahí.

Mika le conto su historia, su maestra y figura de madre, quien tenía el sobrenombre de la Bruja de los Balcanes era una mujer poderosa que le enseñaba junto a otras 3 personas, cuando un demonio de nombre Euclid Lucifuge llego y la secuestro.

Confeso que su poder era un arte perdida, llamada Devilslayer de hielo, le conto sobre sus características y el joven no podía dejar de pensar que su Sacred Gear no podía hacerle frente.

Los días pasaron y su relación fue profundizándose ambos se hacían más poderosos, su sueño y plan de huir y empezar una vida junto se acercaba más… pero la cruda y cruel realidad tenía una cosa más esperando a los jóvenes amantes.

Es día fatídico, fueron llevados en dirección diferentes, a ambos se le informo que esta sería su última prueba y solo tenían que matar a la persona frente de él.

Cuando estaban preparados para luchar, se encontraron con la terrible realidad, esta lucha era entre ellos.

El joven se negó a dañar a la única cosa que lo había mantenido cuerdo en ese infierno, pero ella no se detuvo y empezó a atacarlo.

El joven trato de detener a la chica, le rogaba que se detuviera que no era necesario hacer eso, pero ella no escuchaba así que con mucho dolor respondió al ataque.

Por más que lucho, por más que respondió a cada ataque, no podía dañarla, la suposición que tenía sobre su poder era correcta, aun si podía congelar el mundo, ella era inmune a su [Heart of Ice Witch] así que recurrió a los poderes obtenidos durante su cautiverio.

Gracias que domino ciertos aspectos de la sangre de Artemis podía usar su poder como si fuera un hijo de esa diosa lo llamo [Hunter Mode].

A causa de ello pudo igualar la pelea, pero el dominio de Mika sobre su poder era tal que era superado en todo rubro, poder, velocidad, agilidad, gama de ataques y fuerza física, ella podía asesinarlo en cualquier momento.

Hasta que aprovechó un descuido y tomando un pedazo de tubería tirado en el suelo le atravesó el corazón.

-… ¡lo siento!-hablo el joven en lágrimas.

-n-no tienes que discúlpate… a-amor-le contesto al instante que escupía pegotes de sangre.

Ambos cayeron de rodillas, Roy la sostuvo en sus abrazos fuertemente contra su pecho aun con el arma atravesando su cuerpo, como si por un instante él la soltara desaparecía para siempre de su vida.

-s-sabía que p-p-podrías hacerlo mi amor.-le decía con mucha dificultad.-s-sabes… había imaginado un futuro juntos… ahhh… con dos hijos hermosos… un niño llamado Edward… ahhh… y una niña… creo que… su nombre… te tocaba a… ti.-sonreía con una mirada vidriosa.

\- ¡si, y la llamaría Sora!-le contesto con voz quebrada.- ¡seria nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo!, estaríamos junto en una casa cerca de suiza, con un gran campo de flores… d-donde los niños podían jugar…c-c-crecer… podemos hacer eso realidad, por eso, ¡resiste Mika!-

-ahhh… Roy-kun… puedo ver el campo de flores…ahhh…es hermoso… y tan tranquilo…-le contesto con la mirada totalmente perdida, con su último aliento marco el futuro de ese joven llamada Roy.

-mi amado… Roy-kun, perdóname por adelantarme en el camino…ahhh… s-s-sé que te enfrentaras a un futuro muy terrible…p-pero…ahhh… no renuncies a ese corazón… se encontraras personas que… curaran tu corazón y tu alma…por eso vive mi amado caballero blanco… y prométeme… que encontraras un nuevo amor…alguien que pueda sostenerte y caminar a tu lado.-con sus últimas fuerzas sostuvo la mano izquierda de Roy que se ilumino formando un tatuaje que cubría todo su brazo.

-por eso… te dejo esto…vive…y encuentra algo… que proteger…mi amado…-expulso su último aliento de vida.

Roy solo abrazo en shock a Mika, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos, entonces en su mente crujió algo.

Una enorme puntada de poder comparable a la clase Maou se desato, toda la base se estremeció ante el poder mostrado por el pelinegro.

- **¡Te matare, aun si me cuesta mi maldita existencia RIZEVIM!** -grito en furia.

 **¡Soy el caballero protector de la princesa de la soledad!**

Empezó a cantar, lo acompañaba una voz suave de mujer que tenía un toque de tristeza en su voz.

 **¡Aquel que juro jamás abandonarla!**

El cabello de Roy se tornó blanco con tonos azules.

 **¡Rechazo las maldiciones y desprecios los milagros!**

Alrededor de su persona se transformaba en hielo, excepto la zona donde reposaba el cuerpo de Mika.

 **¡Me convertiré en el brujo exterminador de la vida por ella!** -

 **¡Y los congelare en la eternidad del cocito!** -

 **¡[Knight of The Eternal Ice Princess]!**

La apariencia de Roy cambio drásticamente, su cabello negro, cambio a blanco nieve con tonos azulados, sus ojos se volvieron azules eléctricos, un aura blanca envolvía su cuerpo y en su mano y piernas se cubrieron de hielo.

-¡RIZEVIIIIIM!-grito en ira y procedió a atacarlo pero antes de llegar a el Euclid se interpuso en su camino alejándolo de una patada.

Roy salió disparado hacia el otro extremo de la sala chocando contra el muro, pero tan rápido como se estrelló se levantó.

-no te acercaras a Rizevim -hablo Euclid desatando su poder.

-Tch, como si me preocupara su perro faldero. - tomo posición de pelea.

El demonio no perdió tiempo y ataco a Roy con ráfagas de energía demoniaca, el ahora peliblanco esquivaba y se defendía de los ataques sin ningún problema.

-" _No ha venido a por mí_ "-analizaba Roy.-" _Es como si tratara en lo posible de evitar una pelea física conmigo_ "-al darse cuenta de eso sonrió y se lanzó contra él.

Euclid no esperaba que se acercara tanto a él, intento reaccionar pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y recibió un golpe en el pecho con tal poder que sintió que su caja torácica crujía.

El susodicho derrapo unos metros ente el impacto, sin tiempo para asimilar el dolor de golpe sintió peligro a su alrededor y observo que estaba rodeado de lanzas hechas de hielo.

Roy miraba impasible al demonio y de un movimiento los arrojos contra Euclid, el susodicho intento protegerse pero la potencia y el número de lanzas que le arrojo era tal que su defensa se rompió y varias le atravesaron, una en la pierna izquierda otro en el hombro derecho y uno final en el estómago.

El peliblanco se acercó y sujeto fuertemente a Euclid del rostro con su mano izquierda y lentamente congelaba al demonio.

-Te confiaste, no viniste a todo poder y por eso perdiste…no te matare ohhh no sería muuuy fácil. - hablo con odio y sadismo. - Te encerrare en este hielo, no sé a ciencia cierta qué tan fuerte es, pero ten por seguro… que… - la mirada de Roy se volvió oscura. - Es un regalo de Mika, **Hyoma no Shell.** \- termino y encerró a Euclid en una capa de hielo de color rosado.

El peliblanco miro a Rizevim y se preparó para atacarlo pero fue rodeado por un gran número de demonios.

Roy gruño de ira y sin pensar ataco a los demonios, fue una masacre, desmembró y descuartizo a los soldados de Rizevim sin piedad, el hielo que cubría su cuerpo se tornó carmesí.

Después de eso miro a Rizevim listo para atacarlo pero cuando procedía a hacerlo, de nuevo ocurrió lo que paso cuando sus hermanas fueron capturadas, la fuerza de su [Sacred Gear] desapareció.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! - grito en furia e intentaba de nuevo usar su [Sacred Gear] pero no se accionaba.

-Ufufufú. - se reía Rizevim - Oh mi pequeño humano, no sabes que está pasando ¿verdad? - se burló. - Porque no se activa tu [Heart of Ice Witch]. - apunto perezosamente su mano hacia Roy.

En menos de un minuto Roy cayó al suelo sin saber porque, cuando sintió que le faltaba algo… miro a sus piernas… o debo decir, pierna izquierda.

-¡AAAAAARHH! - grito en dolor, su pierna derecha había sido destrozada ahora solo era una masa de sangre chorreante.

El pelinegro sostenía la rodilla intentando detener la hemorragia, de esa parte hacia abajo no quedaba nada.

-¡Kakakakkaka! - se reía sádicamente el hijo de lucifer. - Espero que no te desmayes por la muestra de amor que el tío Rizevim te dio, aún tengo que explicarte cómo es que tu poder no funciona contra mí. - dijo sonriendo con locura y aun apuntando a Roy con su dedo.

El joven con esfuerzo se sentó para mirar de frente al demonio cuando sintió que una bala mágica atravesaba su pecho.

-¡Argh!

Escupió sangre ante el ataque pero no se detuvo otro le dio en la parte izquierda de sus costillas, luego fue otro y otro, otro y otro, otro y otro y así hasta que fue acribillado por quince balas mágicas por Rizevim.

-Mi querido Roy, veo que sigues consiente, eres el mejor sobrino que un tío como yo podría pedir. - le comento acercándose a él. - La razón por la que tu [Sacred Gear] no funciona contra mí es por mi habilidad. - ya cerca de él sin piedad aplasto su pecho con fuerza hundiéndolo en el suelo.

-[Sacred Gear Canceller] - contesto con una sonrisa macabra. - No importa que sea la [True Longinus] o [Twin Critical] ningún [Sacred Gear] podrá ser usado en mí contra Kakakakkaka. - se reía aplastando más a Roy para luego patearlo en dirección del cuerpo de Mika.

-Normalmente mataría cualquiera que se metiera con mis planes y dañara mis lindos peones sacrificables… pero~~~ - contesto con un tono burlescamente inocente - estoy de buen humor ~~~, además quiero ver cómo vas a crecer, mi pequeño experimento, por eso te dejare ir, quiero ver si sobrevives después de esto. - comento y un círculo mágico apareció bajo del cuerpo maltrecho de Roy y el cadáver de Mika - Esto te llevara a un lugar al azar del mundo, seria trampa y sin diversión saber dónde estarías, quiero que me sorprendas Roy Silver - dijo con voz oscura y divertida.

Con un destello de luz ambos cuerpos desaparecieron dejando a Rizevim mirando con una sonrisa maligna el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Estás seguro que fue buena idea dejarlo ir Rizevim? - hablo una voz grave detrás del tercer [súper diablo].

-Seria aburrido matarlo ahora Crom Cruach, quiero un reto, además con su odio a mi raza cualquier demonio que se cruce en su camino perecerá y eso es bueno para mis planes de destrucción kakakakakaka. - se reía sádicamente.

El sujeto era nada más ni menos que Crom Cruach, el más fuerte de los dragones malignos en existencia, poder a la par de lo que fueron en vida Ddraig y Albión.

-Si es así, mejor, quiero un reto y si los informes que tienes sobre el [Sekiryuutei] son correctos, ese joven se encontrara con el tarde que temprano.

No muy lejos, el hielo en el cual había sido atrapado Euclid se destrozó en miles de miles de pedacitos de hielo, mostrando al demonio tan tranquilo.

-Mi señor Rizevim, espero no vuelva a pedirme esto. No es agradable simular perder de esa manera contra un humano.

-Lo lamento Euclid, pero así ha sido más divertido.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar cerca de Groenlandia**_

Una luz resplandeció en el páramo lleno de hielo, del mismo apareció el cuerpo maltrecho de Roy junto al cadáver de Mika.

Roy estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, se resistía a cerrar los ojos sabiendo que si lo hacía con todas esas heridas en su cuerpo moriría, pero por azares del destino alguien pasaba cerca del lugar.

-¡Oh!, creo que no estás bien voy. - hablo una persona increíblemente alta.

Su vestimenta constaba de una camisa fina y de cuello triangular y de manga larga, lleva unas gafas de sol y en su pelo tiene una especie de bandana. También lleva sobre sus hombros una chaqueta color verde oscuro.

-Tranquilo chico, estas a salvo. - fue lo último que escucho antes de que la oscuridad lo reclamo.

Sin que lo supiera pasaron dos semanas hasta que logro recobrar la consciencia, cuando despertó observo a la misma persona que lo rescato sentado a un costado de su cama.

El tipo se presentó como Kuzan, un brujo elemental de hielo, anteriormente era parte de la cabala mágica [Golden Dawn] pero por diferencias con algunos miembros de la misma abandono el grupo y se recluyo en las frías tierras de Groenlandia.

Después de esa introducción, Kuzan lo llevo donde reposaba el cuerpo de su amada Mika, Roy, al perder su pierna derecha, el moreno le creo una prótesis de hielo para poder caminar.

Con dificultad llego hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Mika, aún conservaba la sonrisa con la que se despidió de él, si no fuera por el tono pálido de su piel y el agujero donde está su corazón, parecería que estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

Roy solo podía llorar por haber matado al amor de su vida y juro cumplir lo que le pidió, pero antes matar a Rizevim.

Roy le pidió a Kuzan que lo entrenara en la magia de hielo, cuando el susodicho le pregunto el porqué, él le mostro el tatuaje que le dio Mika haciendo que el moreno ampliara los ojos.

-Dime ¿cuál era el nombre completo de esa chica? - pidió Kuzan.

-Mika Fullbuster - le respondió con una cierta duda.

-¿Que les paso, como perdiste tu pierna y ella fue asesinada? - le pregunto.

Entonces Roy le conto sobre Rizevim y los experimentos que ambos sufrieron y como se vio obligado a matarla para vivir y en su último aliento ella le dejo su Ice Devilslayer para que pudiera enfrentarse a lo que viniera para el futuro.

Decir que Kuzan estaba impresionado era un subestimación, no esperaba la existencia de un hijo directo del original lucifer y la primer demonio fuera de los [Maou] Lilith.

Después de mucho meditar accedió a entrenarlo, primero en como poder caminar con esa prótesis y aprender a moderar y hacerlo el mismo.

Así pasaron cuatro largos años aprendiendo desde cero a usar la magia devilslayer fueron duros entrenamiento, primero a adaptarse al frio sin necesidad de protegerse al activar su [Sacred Gear] o su devilslayer.

También entreno sus habilidades con la [Hunter Mode] aprendió a utilizar al máximo sus habilidades sensoriales y de caza, a ser uno con la naturaleza y usar el [Touki] en pequeñas cantidades pero lo suficiente para aumentar su fuerza física a la de un ser sobrenatural.

Al saber sobre las propiedades del [Touki], intento poder usarlo sin necesidad de activar la sangre de dios en él, pero no pudo, así que tomo el camino de la magia y aprecio reforzamiento físico y muscular para poder luchar contra la fuerza física de los demonios como Rizevim.

Lo más sobresaliente y peligroso de su entrenamiento fue descubrir que sus poderes lo estaban matando y eso lo descubrió por accidente, un día trato de combinar su [Hunter mode] con su magia Devilslayer.

Sintió que su cuerpo era atravesado por un millar de agujar y que su sangre era acido que lo quemaba por dentro, fue tal el dolor que incluso supero aquel cuando fue inyectado con la sangre de Artemis.

Ese suceso lo dejo postrado en cama durante diez días mientras que su cuerpo se reconstruía de la fusión de poder divino y demoniaco, pero las cosas empeoraron después de una visita al médico.

Kuzan había traído un médico para analizar a Roy después del fiasco de intentar fusionar su [hunter mode] y la magia devilslayer, en un principio no detecto nada hasta que analizo sus órganos internos.

-En primera, debo de confesar que tu taza de regeneración es asombrosa, diría que si la hubieras desarrollado antes de perder la pierna, en tres semanas la hubieras recuperado, pero eso no es lo importante, la cosa es que esa mezcla de poderes ocasiono que tus órganos se envenenaran y se empezaran a pudrir y morir lentamente. - explico.

-¿Pero cómo doctor? - pregunto Roy con cierta duda, sabía que hacer eso lo había herido casi al borde de la muerte, pero no espero este tipo de secuelas.

-La explicación mas lógica es que no generas nuevas células, sino aceleras la curación a un ritmo tan alto que puede hacer que un brazo cortado vuelva a crecer utilizando las células sanas que tienes, claro la división celular tiene un límite y usarlo así seria acortar tu tiempo de vida, pero en este caso es diferente, esta mezcla de poderes enveneno tus células, impidiendo que se puedan dividir como las del resto de tu cuerpo, además he descubierto que a lo único que no te puedes curar sin dejar cicatriz es quemaduras de fuego extremas. - explico.

-... ¿cuánto tiempo me queda?-pregunto Roy.

-Si no intentas usarlo más diría que aproximadamente entre treinta y cuarenta años más, pero si estás obligado a utilizarlo, diría que solo cinco veces más y morirás, estuve analizando una porción de tus energías y al fusionarlas se genera un gran poder que si lo pudieras utilizar bien podrías enfrentar seres nivel dios, pero claro estas mezclado energía demoniaca y divina, tu cuerpo se adaptó a ese cambio, pero no lo puede soportar y por eso lo de la muerte de tus órganos, los trasplantes están fuera de discusión, si no es alguien con la misma genética modificada que la tuya el órgano nuevo morirá instantáneamente. - explico.

Roy mira solemne el suelo fijamente, su mirada era vacia

-" _Entonces es así... un poder como este…_ " - pensó con seriedad - " _el precio...mi vida, je entonces ese era el plan de ese bastardo...sabía que_ _Mika_ _me provocaría a tener que matarla y en su último aliento darme su magia Devilslayer, sumado a la sangre de artemisa y mi [Heart of Ice witch] crearías un poder corrupto que casi iguala a las [Longinus]_ " - apretó los diente y su puño tan fuerte que sus manos sangraron - " _¡ese bastardo me quería transforma en una máquina de muerte desechable, pero no, no se quedara así, usare este poder que me diste maldito Rizevim y te matare..._ _ **aun si muero**_ _!_ " - pensó oscuramente y con furia, abrió sus manos las cuales estaban llenas de sangre por presionar por con sus uñas, en un lapso de diez segundos se cerró y se curó sin dejar cicatrices.

-Tsk... Bueno tampoco me sorprende mucho, después de ser sometido a tanta cosas en ese lugar, el salir sin secuelas era pedir un milagro, pero bueno, siempre y cuando no me vea obligado a utilizarlo no hay problema. - contesto el pelinegro con una falsa sonrisa.

-Hablo enserio. - le contesto el doctor. - En ese estado tu curación acelerada no funciona y cualquier herida que tengas no cerrara hasta salir del mismo así que agota todos tus recursos antes de recurrir a esa transformación, me entendiste.

-Está bien. - respondió con calma y abandono el lugar, dejando a Kuzan con el doctor.

-¿Estás seguro que entendió?-pregunto el médico.

-Él lo comprendió, pero ahora ese chico no tiene razones para vivir y muchas para morir... y eso es lo que me preocupa más. - respondió el moreno.

-¿Crees que encontraría una?-

-Siendo sinceros no... Pero espero un milagro, esa espiral autodestructiva en la que está inmerso sin que él lo sepa... puede que haga sufrir a aquellos que le tomen aprecio en un futuro. - hablo con tono triste el mago de hielo mirando a Roy alejándose.

Después de un año Roy finalizo su entrenamiento y Kuzan le conto sobre la organización que lo había secuestrado, La [Brigada del Caos], anteriormente solo era un rumor su existencia pero cuando el joven devilslayer le conto sobre lo que había escuchado durante su secuestro, Kuzan sabía que la [Brigada del Caos] era todos menos un rumor y que eran muy peligroso y era verdad sobre la habilidad de Rizevim de cancelar [Sacred Gear] era muy peligroso.

Al terminar el año comenzó su viaje para destruir a la [Brigada del Caos], empezando por el norte de Europa, destruyo y asesino cuan demonio, youkai, ángel caído e incluso humano se encontró con el símbolo de esa [Brigada].

En una de sus tantos atentados, se encontró con un grupo muy singular, a un pervertido de closet, un subnormal acomplejado, una cabeza de aire, una muy inocente niña, un chico con complejo de octavo grado y otros más que se cansaría de describir.

Así que continúo con lo suyo y fue directamente a donde estaban los documentos de los experimentos y empezó a leerlos.

* _Experimento XX9: [Red Dog]_ *

 _*hoy empezamos un nuevo experimento~~, después de que Rizevim dejo escapar a nuestro experimento XX8: [Cocytos Pain] tuvimos que continuar con otros sujetos de prueba. Afortunadamente encontramos un sujeto que cumplía con los requisitos como el usuario de la [Heart of ice witch] pero era una vertiente completamente opuesta._ *

* _este tipo tenía un [Sacred Gear] muy peculiar llamada [Magma Axis] al parecer el dios de la biblia pudo obtener una parte del poder de Surt y lo coloco en un collar rojo que le daba poder sobre el magma al mismo nivel de manipulación de elemento que la [Heart of ice witch] del experimento XX8_ *

* _sometimos a los mismo experimento que XX8, solo que las muestras inyectadas en él, eran de un kitsune de fuego. Fue informativo ver cómo era la anatomía de un kitsune y más aún vivo, pero al final murió y su ADN fue muy útil para el proyecto X666X pero aún estamos lejos de los resultados deseados._ *

La mirada de Roy se oscurecían, hubo otro desafortunado ser que vivió lo mismo que él, suspiro y prosiguió la lectura.

* _El sujeto respondió con satisfacción, pero su estado mental quedo desecho y se consideró un fracaso, así que abandonamos el experimento y cerramos el laboratorio._ *

-Tsk, entonces ese monstruo esta suelto en la base. - murmuro solo para escuchar una enorme explosión en la parte inferior de la base - ¡Demonios! parece ser que se encontraron con Red Dog. - dijo y tomo rumbo hacia el origen de la explosión.

Roy estaba frente a Akainu el cual rugía como bestia sin sentido, el pelinegro miro a su espalda a los chicos, eran casi por siete años menores que él, eso le provoco un suspiro.

-" _¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? solo apenas son unos prepubertos y están metidos en esto_ " - medito con molestia pero no podía odiarlos, es más los respetaba, tan jóvenes y enfrentando esto.

-Les sugiero que se mantenga alejados. - les dijo cubriendo sus manos y piernas con hielo - Esto será muy peligroso.

Sin esperar nada el ser de magma atacó a Roy mediatamente el peli negro uso ambas manos para bloquear el golpe y congeló parcialmente el brazo de magma, lo que no esperaba era que lo pateara fuertemente en su costado derecho, provocando graves quemadura y que sus huesos se rompieran ante la potencia del golpe.

Roy salió disparado a un lado a gran velocidad chocando contra el muro de hormigón agrietándose, aturdido Akainu lo volvió a atacar.

- **¡ICE BALL!** -exclamo congelando completamente a su oponente.

Tomando posición en un lugar más abierto espero la reacción de su oponente, de la nada bajos sus pies un geiser de magma salió quemando completamente su brazo derecho.

-¡AAAAAARGHHHHH! - grito de dolor saltando lo mal lejos posible, una vez tomando una buena distancia miro su brazo, tenía quemaduras de tercer grado hasta su cuello y parte de su pectoral derecho.

-¡maldito! - exclamo.- No solo tienes poder, pero un pequeño raciocinio de un peleador. - reflexiono, cubriendo sus heridas con una fina capa de hielo.

-Parece ser que solo mi [Sacred Gear] no será suficiente para congelar tu magma. – Concluyo - **Hyoma no Gekiko. -** exclamo atacando de nuevo, Akainu solo rugió vomitando magma y contratacando a Roy, los poderes eran casi iguales hasta que Roy con un movimiento rápido se metió en la guardia de Akainu.

-¡Hyoma no Blade! - creo 2 espadas de hielo anti-demonio cortando ambos brazos de su oponente el cual rugió de dolor, pero rápidamente de regenero con otros de magma y ataco a Roy quien se cubrió con sus espadas pero no detuvo el impulso del ataque haciéndolo retroceder.

 **[play Calamity (** **天変地異** **Tenpenchii?) owari no seraph soundtrack season 2]**

-Tch. - chasqueo de molestia el pelinegro, no podía llegar al cuerpo real de Akainu, solo magma era lo que golpeaba y cortaba. - " _debo encontrar una forma de poder desasirme de todo ese magma para poder golpearlo directamente._ " - sus pensamientos tuvieron que ser cortados por el ataque de lo que parecían dos dragones de magma que serpenteaban y avanzaban contra su persona.

Con gran habilidad esquivaba los dragones y los contratacaba con lanzas de hielo devilslayer y para su sorpresa estas se fundían antes de siquiera tocar los dragones.

-¡con un demonio! - exclamo en molestia. - ¿tiene conciencia para regular la temperatura del magma? - se cuestionó con odio, esquivando otro ataque.

-¡¿qué mierda querías crear a partir de mí y este sujeto maldito Rizevim?! - se preguntó ante la fuerza evidente del sujeto frente a él.

Pero algo que no esperaba Roy sucedió, Akainu empezaba a fundir la tierra y expandir la lava y magma a su alrededor, el laboratorio empezó a desmoronarse dando lugar a solo ríos de piedra fundida e hirviente, las creaciones de hielo no podían estar más de un minuto en el calor extremo que empezaba a crear en la cueva.

Roy destruyo el techo del lugar y salió a la superficie, el lugar era una total zona de ventaja para el ser de lava y magma, cosa que ponía en mucho predicamentos al pelinegro.

-¡Tch! - chasqueo una vez más Roy. - A este paso...-

Un temblor sacudió todo el lugar solo para dar lugar a una gran erupción de lava, el radio de la explosión fue de al menos dos kilómetros, del gran geiser de lava cayeron proyectiles de lava, la vegetación dejo de existir y la lejana se vio envuelta en llamas, para Roy era ver el fin del mundo, la lluvia de fuego, el bosque reducido a cenizas y los animales calcinados, prácticamente el lugar se volvió el infierno en la tierra.

Roy apretaba las manos hasta el punto de desangrarlas, toda la vida que fue arrebatada por ese monstruo, creado por uno peor, cuando recordó a los chicos que aún estaban en el laboratorio, cerro un momento los ojos y busco su presencia, suspiro de alivio que los ubico a unos cinco kilómetros del lugar.

-Al menos están a salvo. - sonrió solo un momento para luego mirar a Akainu seriamente - Aunque te odio Rizevim debo reconocer algo. - susurro con una mirada psicópata. - ¡pudiste crear monstruos como nosotros! - el cuerpo de Roy se vio envuelta en una capa blanca como la nieve con un borde rojizo. - [Hunter Moon Devilgod Slayer] - exclamo el pelinegro, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, sus ojos se volvieron plateados brillantes, sus brazos ganaron unas marcas tribales de su magia devilslayer, su cabello se volvió blanco con mechones carmesí, su poder empezó a romper el suelo alrededor de él, el frio que expulsaba su aura congelo incluso el magma a su alrededor.

- **¡quieres pelear de esa forma está bien para mí!** \- grito Roy alzando su mano al cielo, disparando un gran columna de hielo al cielo. - **¡HYOURAN DAISHOGUN!** \- en el cielo una estrella brillante se observó a lo largo de varios cientos de kilómetros, ilumino el cielo y cubrió en un manto de nieve que se extendía más allá del horizonte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Roy uso una de sus carta del triunfo para emparejar el campo de batalla contra Akainu.

Sin que él se enterara su ojo izquierdo cambio a un tono negro con la pupila de color rosa con un patrón de pentagrama de color dorado, a su espalda se formó la sombra de una mujer cuyos ojos brillaban con el mismo tono que el ojo izquierdo de Roy.

- **¡aquí voy!** \- rugió Roy lanzándose contra el monstruo de magma.

- **¡GROAAAAAAHH!** \- rugió Akainu lanzándose contra el peliblanco.

Roy a mitad del camino dio un salto y formando un puño con su mano concentro su poder.

- **¡Hagelsprung!**

Creo un enorme iceberg que lanzo a gran velocidad contra Akainu, el susodicho solo levanto su puño derecho y creo un enorme puño de magma que impacto contra el hagelsprung de Roy creando una onda de choque que destrozo todo en un radio de dos kilómetros, la batalla de fuerzas entre los ataques tardo unos minutos hasta que el iceberg de Roy, aun con el apoyo del hyouran daishogun se empezó a fundir.

El peliblanco con habilidad esquiva el enorme puño de lava que destruyo su ataque, sin perder el tiempo usa otro hagelsprung, golpeando con existo a su oponente, arrastrándolo e impactándolo contra unas rocas.

- **¡Partisan!** \- creo miles de lanzas de hielo y la arrojo para rematar a su enemigo, creando una enorme estela de humo, tierra y vapor.

Cuando el humo se disipo, vio una figura humana, de entre el vapor se mostró a un hombre de al menos treinta y cinco años, cabello rojo, tez morena, vestía solo unos pantalones rotos, en el centro de su pecho estaba una cruz de fuego que tenía telarañas de color rojo que cubrían el resto del cuerpo del tipo.

-Hyahahahaha, - se empezó a reír. -¡que divertido, eres el primer ser que logra derrotar mi modo Carmesi death! - sonrió con locura.

- **así que no habías perdido la razón, solo fingiste para matar indiscriminadamente... o me equivoco.** \- cuestiono Roy.

-oh en eso tienes razón solo lo hice porque ese imbécil de cabello plateado, no dejaba de molestarme, así que en un descuido destruí y mate a todos, si supieras el numero enorme de humanos, ángeles, demonios… han venido, y los he asesinado tan fácilmente. Hyahahahaha - se reía maniacamente.

- **... con más razón debo matarte.** \- expulso todo su poder. - **tengo la ventaja gracias a mi Hyouran daishogun, todo el lugar es una tundra de una temperatura menor a los 60 bajo cero, puedo usar todas mis técnicas sin restricciones. -** expuso invocando dos Hagelsprung preparadas para ser lanzadas.

-... ¿en serio crees eso? - le pregunto el pelirrojo, la tierra empezó a temblar y erupciones de lava salieron detrás del tipo. - mi [Sacred Gear] [magma axis] me da el poder de controlar los flujos de magma de la tierra, lamentablemente según el imbécil de pelo plata, para poder aniquilar una nación entera con este poder necesito unirme a algo llamado [Líneas Ley], solo puedo controlar los cercanos a mí, ahora mi querido hombre de hielo, se ha nivelado el campo de batalla que harás. - Roy no dijo nada y se lanzó al ataque.

Y así continuo la pelea por largo tiempo, el hielo congelaba el magma, el magma fundía el hielo en vapor, el paisaje una vez verde y lleno de vida dejo de existir, el clima del lugar cambio radicalmente, en un radio de diez kilómetros la mitad se transformó en una tierra de fuego y magma con volcanes en erupción, mientras en el otro lado se volvió una tundra ártica, con tormentas de nieve y hielo cubriendo todo a su alrededor.

Ambos estaban agotados, y mortalmente heridos, al pelirrojo le faltaba su mano izquierda, tenía quemaduras de frio en su trozo y un corte en su costado izquierdo, en su espalda había agujeros de lanza de la cual salía sangre a borbotones.

Roy no estaba mejor tenía un enorme corte que baja sobre su ojo derecho, dejándolo cerrado, su brazo derecho tenía más marcas que quemaduras, dos enormes agujeros de herida, uno en su estómago y otro en su pectoral derecho, además un corte más en el hombro izquierdo, también desangrándose pero gracias a su habilidades con el hielo pudo detener las hemorragias.

Pero no todo era completamente igualado Roy no podía moverse, había llegado al límite de su [Hunter Moon Devilgod Slayer] y cuerpo estaba pagando la factura de ello, sentía que sus órganos se licuaban y rompía parte por parte.

En cambio Akainu todavía tenía fuerzas suficientes para moverse y atacar.

-vaya... creo... que es hora de terminar esto... ¿no? - sonrió desquiciadamente elevando su único brazo envolviéndolo en magma listo para atacar.

Roy solo se quedó quieto respirando pesadamente, viendo como el ataque de Akainu se dirigía a él.

- **[Mahapadma]. -** una esfera azul se formó alrededor de él, y en un instante se expandió enormemente, alcanzando a Akainu, dentro de ese ataque todo parecía haberse detenido, incluso el puño de magma se detuvo a centímetros del rostro de Roy.

El peliblanco se paró con dificultad y camino hasta Akainu, formando una espada con su mano, la cubrió de hielo y apuñalo el corazón de su oponente y sin detenerse saco su mano mostrando un corazón... el corazón de Akainu.

Se alejó unos metros y desactivo la técnica, dejándose caer de rodillas de nuevo al suelo, escupiendo pegotes de sangre y respirando pesadamente.

el pelirrojo miro donde ataco y no vio a Roy, busco y a unos metros a la izquierda se encontraba el peliblanco, pero se empezó a sentir débil y cayo de rodillas cuando noto que sangre caía de su pecho y vio la herida en donde se supone que su corazón estaría.

-jeje -se empezó a reír. - HAHAHAHAHAH. - soltó una carcajada loca. - así que este es mi fin.-cayo de boca al suelo.

-solo... una... pregunta... ¿como? - solicito.

-congele... el tiempo alrededor... nuestro. - contesto simple y sin más vueltas.

-Buaj... cof - escupió más sangre - congelar... el espacio... tiempo... de verdad... eres un monstruo. - comento solo para invocar un pequeño círculo mágico y sacar una USB que arrojo a unos metros cerca de Roy.

-te... lo has ganado...es la información... del laboratorio... solo te digo algo más... antes de morir...Buaj - se burló.-tú... y yo... no somos nada... a comparacion de otro... experimento mas que ese... bastardo... hizo...-

-¡¿qué demonios quieres decir con eso?! grr. - exigió pero su cuerpo cedió a sus herida cayendo boca abajo al suelo.

-Que... esa mierda... creo seres más fuertes que tú y yo...experimento... XX8 - termino y murió sin decir nada más.

Con el enemigo derrotado Roy tomo el USB y lo guardo en su dimensión de bolsillo, pero no podía moverse más, cuerpo por usar otro de sus [Trump card], había sido mucho dalo para él, ya habiendo desactivado su forma prohibida, dejo que su cuerpo sanara por sí mismo, escucho unos pasos acercándose a él y unas voces.

-¡Ise! - grito una voz femenina - ¡Lo encontré!-

Antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento, visualizo varias siluetas a su alrededor y finalmente abrazo la inconciencia.

El pelinegro se encontraba flotando en un mar de oscuridad, cuando un par de largos brazos oscuros lo tomaron y coloraron en el suelo.

Roy abrió su único ojo funcional, y se levantó con dolor miro a su alrededor y solo vio oscuridad de la nada una figura se materializo frente a él, una mujer de hermosa figura, cabello azul con ojos del mismo color y pestañas largas del mismo tono, su sonrisa era de una depredadora y asesina.

-...debo decir, que ver una sonrisa sádica como la tuya no estaba en mi lista de cosas que ver cuando despertara. –c omento el pelinegro con tono plano.

-¿Oh? ¿Y qué esperabas? - pregunto la mujer.

-Para ser sincero, una princesa cliché con cabello rubio e inocencia, pero una sádica peli azul se me hace más atractivo. - le respondió - Además eso responde a porque en el canto de mi [Sub Balance Breaker] dice sádico exterminador de la vida… pero dejando eso de lado, sospecho que eres el espíritu dentro de mi [Ice of Heart Witch] ¿o me equivoco?

-Además de peleador y fuerte, inteligente, me gustas chico. - sonrió un poco más suave- Mi nombre es Esdese Partras, en vida fue conocida como la mujer más fuerte del mundo y portadora de una de las antiguas armas creadas por los humanos llamada [Manifestación del Dios demonio: Extracto del demonio] un poder profano otorgado a mí por parte de un imperio antiguo y por lo cual fui temida como una mujer sádica y torturadora. - sonrió con nostalgia causando preocupación a Ro - Pero al final fui asesinada por una chica y morí con un solo arrepentimiento... el nunca poder tener el amor del único ser vivió que he amado en mi vida.

Roy sonrió con cansancio.

-Bueno al parecer en eso estamos conectados, perdimos algo cercano al corazón, pero tengo una duda... cuando investigue este [Sacred Gear] su historia era completamente diferente.

-Como sabes con el tiempo las historias se tuercen y además la existencia de aquel reino fue borrada después de la gran guerra así que nadie podía encontrar nada de su existencia, mi historia tampoco fue salvada por eso quedo esa versión de origen del [Ice of Heart Witch]. - le respondió - Pero no te traje aquí para eso, quería ver a mi nuevo portador, aquel que esta tan en sintonía conmigo, que pudo usar varias técnicas que cree en vida.

Roy miro a Esdese confundido.

-¿A qué te...? - su pregunta fue cortada por la mirada fría de la peli azul.

- **Hyouran Daishogun** y **Makahama** \- le dijo - ¿Crees que solo se te ocurrieron por tu ingenio?, no, esas habilidades fueron mías y principalmente la primera, una habilidad anti-ejercito capaz de congelar un continente entero, realmente me impresiono que pudieras utilizar mi Hyouran sin necesidad de la _**Shimo no Kiheitai [caballería helada]**_ \- le explico.

-Shimo no Kiheitai... - susurro por su mente paso un ejército de soldados de hielo aplastando soldados enemigos con tanta facilidad que parecía ridículo - Vaya, que técnica más impresionante. -

-Y eso que no me viste luchar. - se jacto - Pero volviendo a lo que te traje, al parecer los experimentos a los que fuiste sometido por ese demonio hicieron mutar no solo nuestros poderes, sino mi propia existencia. - declaro.

\- ¿en qué sentido? - pregunto.

-estoy reviviendo. - respondió simplemente.

-... ¿Eh?

-En términos sencillos, el factor divino de la sangre de esa diosa está llenando mi espíritu de fuerza vital y estimo en un par de años seré capaz de crear un cuerpo humano para abandonar este [Sacred Gear] y volver a la vida. - explico.

-¿Me pone en peligro? -pregunto.

-No realmente, solo el hecho que cuando renazca seré prácticamente tu hija ya que tomare como base tu ADN y la de la chica que te dio la magia Devilslayer, para volver a crearme un cuerpo. - explico simplemente.

Roy estaba sin palabras, ¿ella renacer como su hija y la de Mika? parecía un sueño, pero no lo era... ¡era real! Las lágrimas se formaron en su único ojo y levanto su mano para acariciar el rostro de Esdese quien solamente se dejó acariciar.

-M-musume. -murmuro con miedo ante el rechazo.

-Así es. - le sonrió Esdese.

-¿Por qué elegiste renacer a partir de mí? - pregunto - Pensando en lo que me dijiste fácilmente podrías haber esperado al siguiente portador de [ice of Heart Witch].

-Fue fácil, me recordaste a mi padre, fuerte, decidido y tenaz además de vengativo e inteligente. -le respondió - No podría pedir mejor progenitor para mi nueva vida que tú y Mika.

-Sigh... sinceramente es mucho lo que debo de procesar. -le respondió rascándose la cabeza -Pero estoy feliz, al menos si muero sé que habrá un recuerdo de Mika y yo en este mundo. -le sonrió.

-Eso no lo puedo negar. -le respondió con diversión Esdese, el cuerpo de Roy empezó a desvanecerse lentamente - Parece ser que estas recuperando la conciencia, luego nos veremos de nuevo.

Y con esas últimas palabras Roy abrió los ojos de golpe mirando un techo blanco, con dolor se enderezo y pudo notar que estaba en una especie de cuarto medico miro su cuerpo y noto que estaba casi en su totalidad envueltos en vendajes incluso cubrían su ojo derecho, su prótesis de hielo estaba ausente de su pierna derecha sospechando que quedo en un estado de tanta inconsciencia que perdió la concentración de la creación.

Se concentró y creo de nuevo la prótesis y se paró con esfuerzo, el dolor de sus músculos y las quemaduras en su brazo izquierdo, reviso lo que traía puesto que era un par de pantaloncillos cortos y la bata de hospital.

A cada paso se tambaleaba hasta llegar a la puerta y salir de la habitación, una vez fuera observo un pasillo largo que terminaba en una especie de sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando entro vio a varios chicos de distintas edades entrenando diversas formas de pelear, magia, espadas, lanzas, etc. pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron dos personas en particular, un castaño con armadura roja y un pelinegro con una lanza dorada.

-" _[_ _Boosted Gear] y [True Longinus]... quien diría que me salvarían las personas que estaba buscando desde hace un tiempo_ "- pensó con ironía.

Hacia unos años que su investigación de cómo enfrentar a Rizevim lo llevo a 3 posibilidades para matarlo, la primera fue usar la forma final de sus tres poderes, pero sería una muerte segura para él, la segunda era encontrar una forma para desmantelar o destruir su [Sacred Gear Canceller] pero eso era imposible y la última eran usar alguno de las tres siguientes [Longinus].

La [True Longinus] y sus poderes diferentes además de la santa aura podían poner en jaque a Rizevim, la [Boosted Gear] la [Longinus] que contenía el alma de Ddraig el [Dragón Emperador Rojo], su poder dragón podía momentáneamente retener los efectos de poder de ese bastardo y por último el [Absolute Demise] no necesitaba decir más, su misma magia era efectiva pero ese [Sacred Gear] era un arma anti-mundo, capaz de volver a la tierra en un bloque de hielo.

También noto a un rubio y un castaño practicando con sus espadas, el rubio con una de un brillo dorado y el castaño usando dos al mismo tiempo.

-" _[_ _Caliburn]... ok esto es extraño ¿dónde demonios estoy?_ " - se preguntó alzando una ceja ahora si era extraño, la [Boosted Gear], [True Longinus] y ahora [Caliburn] era mucha coincidencia para un solo lugar - E _s alguna clase de [Facción]... pero son demasiado jóvenes y por lo que veo también débiles en cierto sentido_ "

También vio a un niño no mayor a trece años de cabello negro con puntas rojas que llevaba un collar con una gema azul que le hacía estremecer por alguna razón y lo extraño... él, quien era el mago absoluto de hielo le daba escalofríos, eso le llamo la atención ¿qué clase de ser le provocaría eso a él siendo un Devilslayer?

Dejando eso de lado se aclaró un poco la garganta llamando la atención de todo.

-¡yo! - saludo perezosamente solo para ser tacleado por un destello rubio azotándolo al suelo.

El susodicho gemía de dolor por ser azotado contra el suelo.

-"C _reo que se rompió lo que faltaba por romperse dentro de mí..._ " - gimió interiormente.

\- ¡Ise, Cao-Cao, nuestro invitado no está lo he buscado y no lo encuentro! - grito una voz femenina sobre él.

Cuando giro a ver se encontró con una joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, un bello rostro con rasgos europeos, desprendía un aura de tal inocencia que incluso te generaba un inevitable instinto de protegerla de cualquier mal.

-Eh... Asia. -hablo el chico de armadura y apunto por debajo de ella.

La rubia ahora identificada como Asia miro debajo de ella y encontró al pelinegro gimiendo de dolor, con un grito excesivamente kawai se levantó y empezó a pedir perdón torpemente una y otra vez.

Roy se levantó con dolor y le dijo que no era nada y se colocó en posición de loto mientras era curado por la inocente rubia miraba de frente a todos los presentes.

-Pse... antes que nada quiero agradecerles por salvarme... con esas heridas hubiera muerto desangrado... pero eso no es importante ahora... normalmente no me importaría cual sería el objetivo de un grupo de adolescentes portadores de [Longinus], [Sacred Gear] de alto nivel y [Seiken]...p ero a raíz de los últimos acontecimientos mi instinto me dicta saber cuál es su meta. - respondió con un tono muy serio.

El pelinegro se adelantó y empezó a hablar.

-Bueno antes que nada un saludo, mi nombre es Cao-Cao, colíder de la [Facción humana]-se presentó.

Roy alzo una ceja.

\- [Facción humana]... no es un poco... pretencioso decir que un grupo de ocho personas representa a la Humanidad en completo... " _por no decir que son unos preadolescentes_ "-comento.

-No solo somos ocho y nosotros somos los jóvenes. Después de todo somos más de quinientos de todas las edades. Incluso contamos con viejos que participaron en distintas guerras y nos aconsejan. - contesto el castaño. – Por cierto, mi nombre es Issei Hyodo. -se presentó.

Roy, siendo el cínico de mierda que se volvió desde la muerte de Mika, sin una pizca de delicadeza… o respeto a su causa se burló de la misma.

-Déjame pensar, _los humanos son vistos como ganado_. -comento con burla. – _ahora amigos~ debemos protegerlos… porque~~ solo nosotros podemos además siempre nos subestiman. –_ s e siguió burlando, había tomado un cierto gusto a provocar a la gente y ver sus caras de ira, además también la verdadera cara de las personas se mostraba cuando estas se les podía sacar de las casillas.

Para su sorpresa nadie exploto en ira o indignación lo que lo hizo sonreír, ya curado gracias a la inocente rubia se levantó mostrando que, por mucho, era el más alto de todos.

-Así que van enserio. – Declaro – Mi instinto me indica que me queda a su lado, además por lo poco que vi, solo tu Cao-Cao e Issei tienen un nivel aceptable de habilidad y poder.

Ahora si los presentes se sintieron ofendidos ante sus palabras. No le tomaban importancia, pues Roy no les conocía y se fiaba de las apariencias, pero nadie más que el pequeño pelinegro se enfureció.

-¡He idiota, no nos subestimes! – le reclamo al Devilslayer.

-¡Ah sí! … y quien me va a cambiar de idea, tu pequeño camarón. -se burló.

-¡Mi nombre es Drake Winchester! - le grito – ¡No camarón!

-¡Oh lo siento! -se volvió a burlar – De ahora en adelante serás Win. - le respondió con voz burlona y sarcástica. –

- **"** _ **Eres un desgraciado**_ " - le dijo Esdese con un tono igual de burlesco que el suyo. –" _ **F**_ _ **ufú, no sabes cómo me voy a divertir con este mocoso**_ _._ "- le respondió con voz sádica.

Después de una serie de insultos y diretes… para Roy era como molestar a un gato con punto rojo… continuaron las presentaciones con los demás.

Al principio como cualquier relación, hubo cierta desconfianza, pero cuando explico que era una víctima de Rizevim y que su fuerza fue consecuencia de los actos atroces a los que tuvo que ser sometidos fue aceptado… bueno excepto uno… el cual, aunque pasaran los años seguía siguiendo buleado por nuestro Devilslayer.

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido escrito por el respectivo autor/a de su respectivo OC.

En este caso, estos sucesos ocurren 4 años antes del presente.

 **Bueno, ahora quiero decir dos cosas muy importantes:**

 **1\. –** al resto de autores de OC's les pido que por favor me envíen la presentación de los susodichos usando la "historia" que me enviasteis junto a sus fichas. Me gustaría presentarlos (como con estos personajes) cuando vayan a salir en el fic. Pero si no pues nada.

 **2\. –** bueno, han pasado muchísimos meses desde que publique por última vez. La explicación es la siguiente:

Como supongo que sabréis, en este fic, junto a otros dos establecidos en mi perfil, colaboro con AtrixGrayZero. El problema es que mi buen y gran amigo sufrió un accidente de tráfico a principios del año pasado, el cual le tuvo en cama e incapacitado durante muchísimos meses. Sobre el otoño del año pasado logro recuperarse, pero desde entonces ha tenido que recuperar todos los meses perdidos en cuanto a estudios, trabajo y otros, por lo que no ha tenido tiempo alguno para escribir. Pero me alegra deciros que va a volver dentro de poco (no puedo deciros exactamente cuándo, pues debe terminar cosas muy importantes), así que ambos os pedimos un poco más de paciencia, pues obviamente no actualizamos por fuerzas superiores a nuestros deseos.

En fin, espero que estas presentaciones os sirvan de aperitivos y deciros que no hemos abandonado: ni el sus fics y ni ambos los de nuestra colaboración.


	10. Presentacion Erika

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: a sus autores les agrada que te gustaran :)

alexsennin9999: alegra que te gusten. Ciertamente Roy es un badass owerpower, pero ese poder le cuesta la vida, literalmente, por lo que muuuuuuuy pocas veces le veras así. Lapis y Serez diría que son de las más normales, y David es alquimista y conoce algo de otras magias. Y bueno, aquí otra súper actualización. Espero te guste.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

 **Capítulo de presentación de OC's**

* * *

Presentación 3:

 **NUEVA INCORPORACION MAGICA**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Cuando se menciona una pluma de escribir, se refiere a las actuales plumas elegantes, no las literalmente "plumas" que se usaban antes, siglos atrás.**

Ella era alguien muy curiosa. Eso era lo que podía recordar desde que tenía memoria. Paseando por los pasillos de la sede de _Grauzauberer_ terminaba de guardar sus escasas pertenencias en una dimensión de bolsillo, antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer de allí mediante un círculo mágico. Tan silenciosa se fue, que nadie notó su ausencia hasta varios días más tarde. Pero incluso si alguien fuera a detenerla, ya era tarde. Se había desvanecido de entre sus manos, tan rápida y silenciosa como siempre acostumbraba a ser.

Von Schmitt era su apellido. Erika era su nombre. Uno respetado entre las filas de los jóvenes magos aprendices a lo largo del globo, quienes reconocían el nombre de origen alemán como una de las grandes magas prominentes en la historia. Un gran poder mágico, un gran control de las matemáticas, una imaginación controlada pero capaz de vagar libremente, y una estoica cara serie eran sus marcas, todo eso a una corta edad. En el día de su doceavo cumpleaños, desapareció de la vida de muchos magos para explorar el mundo, y quieran los Dioses que se interesaban en los mortales, nadie la viera jamás.

Qué pena que el destino le tenía otros planes.

Apareció en algún lugar de Austria. Decidida a cumplir con lo que siempre quiso, rápidamente se equipó con un uniforme personalizado: camisa gris, saco gris oscuro, falda del mismo color, los infaltables mocasines (aunque nunca admitiría que le encantaban) y las medias largas hasta el muslo. Una vez comprobada su apariencia, se colocó encima una ligera y móvil capa negra para ocultar su apariencia, antes de comenzar su viaje. No tenía un destino particular, simplemente quería una cosa:

Viajar.

Su primer destino fue Viena, la capital de Austria, otrora el Imperio Austro-Húngaro. Exploro la ciudad, estudio algo de música con profesores locales de prestigiosas escuelas, admiró la arquitectura del lugar, y probó un par de restaurantes y cafés antes de salir. Su siguiente parada fue Klagenfurt, donde disfruto de un periodo de relajación ante el inminente salto que daría.

Se dirigió al norte. Su siguiente destino fue Múnich. De allí saltó a la reconstruida tras 1945 Dresde, para saltar a Berlín. Allí, nuevamente aprendió de música, además de visitar museos de todas las ciudades por las que pasaba. Viró hacia el este, Gdansk, Varsovia, Kaliningrado, Riga y Moscú la recibieron. Girando hacia el norte, San Petersburgo, Helsinki, Estocolmo y Oslo le abrieron sus puertas. Le agradaba el clima del lugar, además de que la indiferencia de la gente le gustaba. Podía moverse sin problemas, siempre y cuando no rompiera la ley.

Volvió hacia el sur, Kiel, Hannover, Düsseldorf, Köln y Aquisgrán estaban allí. Le encantaba investigar sobre su país natal, sin dudas le daba ese sentimiento de identidad que solo tenían su tierra y algunas parecidas, casi iguales, separadas solo por la barrera política y lingüística. De allí se desvió hacia Arnhem, Eindhoven y Ámsterdam fueron sus destinos. Bruselas fue el siguiente, pasando luego a Francia. París, Calais, Marsella, entre otras ciudades. En España, Barcelona y Madrid fueron sus destinos más destacados. Lo complemento en Roma, Nápoles, Venecia y Florencia, en Italia.

Sus viajes duraron varios meses. Tenía cerca de trece años cuando, en las montañas suizas donde se encontraba, observó un grupo de seres que se encontraban haciendo algo.

-" _Demonios_ " - pensó al verlos.

Criaturas sobrenaturales bíblicas en este caso, seres del engaño, la envidia, la codicia, la gula, la vanidad y la lujuria. Cinco demonios, desconocía si renegados o no, se encontraban en un punto aislado de las montañas suizas haciendo algo. Acercándose sigilosamente, observó que estaban rodeando a un niño que quizás no alcanzaría los diez años de edad, con una expresión de terror puro en el rostro.

-Confírmalo de nuevo. - Ordenó uno de los demonios.

-Ya lo hice. Un [Sacred Gear] de tipo elemental. Parece controlar el hielo o agua, y puede tener algún buen futuro para esos ineptos que necesitan más poder de la [Facción de los Héroes]. - Respondió otro.

-" _¿Piensan extraer su [Sacred Gear]?_ "-Fue el pensamiento de la joven maga.

-Es muy molesto que haya que llevarlos allá para matarlos en la máquina. - Menciono otro mientras el que parecía ser el líder tomaba del brazo al pequeño - Desearía poder matarlos aquí y ahora, nos ahorraríamos trabajo.

-Sí, pero a menos que consigas tu extraer los [Sacred Gear], no hables. - Le recriminó el segundo mientras golpeaba al niño y lo dejaba inconsciente.

Escuchando sus palabras, y recordando lo que le dijeron sobre la extracción de [Sacred Gear], la maga de casi trece años salió de su escondite y camino hacia los demonios, quienes estaban distraídos conversando. Pasando entre ellos, silenciosa como una sombra, les quitó al niño y se teletransportó a través de un círculo mágico, dejando a los demonios sorprendidos, y luego, furiosos. Dejando al joven detrás de una roca, se teletransportó mediante el mismo medio hasta el centro del grupo, quienes la miraban con odio en sus expresiones.

-¿Dónde dejaste al niño? - El líder no hacía nada para disimular su rabia.

-Saben… normalmente soy muy tolerante con la gente… - Ignorándolos olímpicamente, la maga paseó su mirada por todos ellos.

-Es inútil. Matémosla y busquemos al crío. - Ordenó, y las manos del grupo se infundieron en energía demoniaca - Tal vez nos diga algo si la golpeamos un poco.

-…pero hay dos cosas en su contra. - Continuó como si nada la ex miembro de _Grauzauberer_ \- Uno: ustedes me enojaron algo… y dos: ustedes no son gente.

Dicho eso, saltó ligeramente unos pasos hacia atrás esquivando ráfagas de energía demoniaca, para luego extender un brazo y que de su manga saliera una corta espada de hoja negra y empuñadura gris oscuro. La espada, tomada por una mano de tez pálida, no era nada especial en diseño. Lisa y sin ningún adorno que no fueran unas pocas palabras en latín en la hoja, llegaba a ser aburrida. Sin embargo, su hoja parecía sacar un aura peligrosa.

-¿De qué está hecha esa espada? - Pregunto uno de los demonios, observándola.

-¿Quién sabe? - Respondió ella - Nunca lo he investigado.

Con un veloz movimiento, se colocó delante del demonio más cercano a ella, y de un corto y ágil movimiento cercenó la cabeza de la pecadora criatura. El cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, disolviéndose en lo que caía al suelo. Los demonios restantes palidecieron al comprobar el hecho frente a ellos.

-¡T-tiene energía sacra!

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡No es ninguna espada sagrada!

-¡No lo sé!

Aprovechando el dialogo de sus contrincantes, la joven con la capa encima se abalanzo sobre el grupo, atravesando con su arma a otro demonio. Los tres restantes se dispersaron, lanzando hechizos de gran área de efecto para tratar de frenar el embate de la preadolescente.

Esquivando de un salto el ataque, Erika pronto cayó detrás de uno de los demonios. Este quedo paralizado, para luego caer muerto y disolverse producto de una fatal herida a lo largo del torso. Parándose, Erika empezó a sacudirse el polvo de su capa y uniforme.

-Saben… podrían rendirse ahora y ahorrarse las molestias…

Sintiendo el llamado de sus sentidos, se echó hacia atrás justo para esquivar una poderosa llamarada. El fuego empezó a consumir su capa, provocando que la arrojara a un lado. Cabello castaño claro que caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, figura delgada, tez pálida y ojos grises fueron lo que se reveló ante el grupo.

-Vaya no me veía a mí misma desde hace bastaaante tiempo. - Comentó casualmente.

El demonio que lanzo el ataque caía agotado del esfuerzo. Su compañero, notando que debía protegerse a sí mismo y a su líder, saco un tubo de ensayo sellado el cual abrió y bebió su contenido rápidamente. Pronto su cuerpo mutó, transformándose en uno con pelaje, hocico y colmillos.

-Bueno. - Comentó el líder en el suelo - Cuando menos sabemos que el brebaje para transformarse en licántropo funciona.

Con un rugido, el demonio/lobo se abalanzó sobre la joven maga. Esta giró sobre sí misma, esquivando el golpe, y bloqueando un ataque de las garras del licántropo. Luego se dejó caer al suelo, donde de un feroz corte arranco la pata del híbrido, mismo que gritaba de dolor y de sorpresa al observar la facilidad de la espada para cortar por su piel.

-Plata. - Murmuró el líder en el suelo al notar que el aura peligrosa que sentía desde que apareció el arma se desvanecía - ¡Cambio a una espada de plata, o tiene las propiedades de una! ¡Esa espada cambia de elemento!

Si el demonio/licántropo hubiera dominado su nueva forma, hubiera reaccionado mejor. Pero lastimosamente para él, era la primera vez que usaba esa forma, por lo que su mejor respuesta fue lanzarse en un gran ataque contra la pequeña maga, quien de un golpe hizo tropezar su única pierna, para luego clavarle la espada en el pecho. Pronto, el híbrido dejo de existir. La maga ahora se giró hacia el demonio restante, quien miraba con miedo la mirada fría de su enemiga.

-¿A qué grupo pertenecen? Habla y puede que te deje salir de aquí.

-L-la [Brigada del Caos]. - Informó temblorosamente.

-No la conozco.

-Pocos fuera de ella la conocen. Somos un grupo con varias Facciones, con distintos objetivos.

-¿A qué facción perteneces tú?

-La Facción de los [Maous Ancestrales].

-¿Qué buscan?

-Recuperar el inframundo. - Su voz tenía un deje peligroso cuando menciono eso último. Si a la joven maga le afectó, no lo mostró.

-…bien. Eso es todo. Lárgate. - Comprendiendo que no podría sonsacar nada más del demonio, le dejo ir con un gesto mientras su espada desaparecía bajo su manga. Sin decir nada, el ser sacó sus alas de murciélago y se lanzó a los cielos volando.

Apenas había salido del área de la montaña, cuando Erika se le apareció enfrente portando una elegante pluma de escribir negra. Un logotipo de _Mont Blanc_ , más pequeño que el usual, se vislumbraba en la punta superior del artefacto. El demonio observo sorprendido a la maga que lo había dejado huir minutos antes.

-Dije que te dejaría salir de allí. - Habló, respondiendo la pregunta no formulada - No que te dejaría vivir. - Con una velocidad que dejo atónito al demonio, la maga dibujo algunos trazos en el aire antes de que apareciera un círculo mágico debajo del demonio. De allí se originó un tornado de viento que lo empezó a sacudir hasta que su cuerpo se fragmento entre todas sus extremidades. Dejándolas caer sin control, la maga volvió donde estaba el niño y lo llevo a la ciudad más cercana. Luego de eso, desapareció.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Algunas semanas habían pasado desde el primer contacto con la [Brigada del Caos]. Se había topado con algunos grupos persiguiendo portadores de [Sacred Gear], la mayoría de demonios débiles o magos renegados, los cuales fueron presas fáciles. En un descuido, o quizás debido a la continua desaparición de equipos, la [Brigada] pareció darse cuenta de su existencia, empezando una caza contra su persona que duró varias semanas. Luego, ella empezó a rastrear la proveniencia de los grupos, los cuales persiguió por toda Europa antes de que empezaran a ocultarse ante su cercanía y evitaran topársela. Frustrada por eso, su rumbo cambió y se internó en las tierras estadounidenses y canadienses. L a historia se repitió, primero la perseguían, luego ella los atacaba, y después se escondían. Tras eso se fue a América del Centro y Sur, donde en ambos lugares la historia se repitió para su fastidio. Cada uno de esos "paseos" le costó varias semanas de tiempo, acortando su paciencia de por si corta.

Siguiendo los pasos de la [Brigada], pronto se topó con un "interesante" informe sobre una base en las tierras inexploradas del interior de Australia. También, se encontró con un informe de lo más secreto sobre una supuesta [Facción de la Humanidad] rival a la [Facción de los Héroes] y contraria a la [Brigada] en general, cuya sede era desconocida, pero que ambas instituciones se enfrentaban constantemente entre sí. Guardando en su cabeza la información, tomó un avión hacia Australia desde Chile, arribando al día siguiente y teniendo que esperar para quitarse de encima el _jet lag_.

Hecho eso, buscó alguna forma de llamar la atención de la [Facción] humana sin tener provocar a panteones sobrenaturales. Estando en los suburbios de la ciudad invocó un gran tornado de fuego. De vez en cuando podría producirse alguno, pero aun así eran raros de ver. Dejando suficiente daño a su alrededor, y evitando al máximo las víctimas civiles, dejo esparcidas varias copias de la información sobre la base de la [Brigada] en Australia. Luego de eso se retiró a descansar en la alarmada y fascinada ciudad, para al día siguiente retirarse como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

Con su capa de vuelta sobre ella y un hechizo de aire frío sobre ella, avanzo por el desierto sin preocuparse de nada. Siguiendo una dirección fija, deteniéndose a descansar cuando quería y avanzando cuanto le apetecía. A los días de viaje encontró lo que buscaba.

Una base subterránea, escondida en las desérticas llanuras de Australia, se mostraba oculta por una barrera. Preparándose para el ataque que realizaría, y esperando que la aclamada [Facción de la Humanidad] hubiera recibido el mensaje, disipó la barrera y se lanzó contra la estructura.

Los primeros en caer fueron los dos perezosos guardias. Fatigados por el brillante sol y el extenuante calor, no se fijaron hasta muy tarde cuando la joven maga de catorce años apareció frente a ellos blandiendo una pequeña espada negra. Con un certero corte, decapitó a uno de los guardias y cortó el torso del otro, mandándolos a la otra vida. Un círculo mágico se encargó de destrozar la puerta de acero, adentrándose la maga a paso lento en el interior de la fortaleza. Con un último suspiro, y la esperanza de que sus planes salieran como ella necesitaba, cambió su espada a su mano izquierda y mostró una elegante pluma de escribir es su mano derecha, la cual movió por el aire realizando trazos que a primera vista parecerían irregulares.

El amplio pasillo de entrada pronto se llenó de guardias, principalmente demonios, caídos y magos renegados. Mirándolos una última vez, y desviando una lanza de luz que le arrojaron, dio un último trazo y una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos aparecieron, llenando la totalidad del pasillo y encerrando a los guardias en un rectángulo de fuego cruzado.

-Saben… - Murmuró la maga, llamando la atención de los atrapados y atemorizados guardias - Casi me dan pena… casi.

Y guardando su pluma con un elegante movimiento, los círculos mágicos empezaron su bombardeo. Fuego, viento, agua, hielo, tierra, esferas de vacíos, todos lo imaginablemente arrojable salió de allí y arrasó con los asustados guardias, cuyos gritos se notaron por toda la estructura. Cuando el último de ellos cayó, la maga prosiguió su camino ignorando los mutilados cadáveres en su camino. Escasas gotas de sudor se manifestaron en su frente, signo del esfuerzo que realizó.

-" _Espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo_ " – Pensó - " _No aguantaré dos más de esos_ ".

XXXXX

Había descendido dos niveles bajo el suelo del desierto. Hasta el momento, todo lo que había visto se había limitado a barracones para tropas, o campos de entrenamiento, todos ellos guarnecidos por enemigos de bajo nivel. Para su suerte, iban en grupos reducidos, lo que fue un alivio ya que pudo enfrentarlos solo con su espada y algo de magia ocasionalmente. Pero al llegar al tercer nivel subterráneo, lo que vio llamó su atención.

Un laboratorio, lleno de grandes tubos rellenos de algún líquido y cables por doquier. Mostraba signos de haber sido abandonado a toda prisa, probablemente después de la masacre de los guardias de la entrada. Dentro de los tubos se mostraban pequeñas criaturas humanoides, con rasgos de lobo. Avanzando entre los tubos, las criaturas dejaban de ser tan lobeznas, y se convertían en más… humanas…

Se detuvo en seco. Frente a ella, en el tubo final del laboratorio, se encontraba una niña. Pequeña, de quizás seis años. Estaba consciente. Temblaba asustada en su desnudes, y miraba con miedo a la persona frente a ella.

De un furioso movimiento, Erika creó un círculo mágico frente al tubo. El cristal frente a la manifestación de la magia estalló y la niña quedo libre, arrastrada por el líquido del interior. Erika la tomó entre sus brazos y la arropó con su capa, asegurándose de decirle en inglés que estaba segura ahora. Fue entonces cuando sintió una presencia entrar al laboratorio. Dándose la vuelta y cubriendo con su cuerpo, notó como alguien, un demonio probablemente, entraba y buscaba entre varios papeles dispersos en una mesa, guardando algunos. Lo que le encendió la sangre aún más fue el hecho de que varios de esos papeles decían "Proyecto Conversión Licántropo". Resulto obvio que, todos los lobos en los tubos de allí, resultaron ser humanos convertidos para el experimento, como lo pudo haber sido la niña tras ella. Apretando los dientes, le señalo a la niña un escondite y salió a enfrentarse a su enemigo.

-Bonito lugar, ¿verdad? - Su tono era tan frío que el demonio sintió un escalofrió bajar por su columna. Girándose rápidamente, se encontró con una humana en un uniforme escolar gris oscuro con una espada negra en su mano izquierda.

-No voy a negar que es algo cruel para un humano. - Habló calmadamente, aunque sus ojos permanecían fijos en la espada - Pero somos demonios, esas cosas no nos afectan.

-Entonces no te afectara que te mate por esto, ¿verdad? - La mirada fría contradecía las ganas de la adolescente por aniquilar a ese ser.

-Interesante suposición, pero supongo que prefiero vivir por ahora. - Fue la respuesta del demonio. Segundos después, este desplegaba sus cuatro pares de alas para elevarse en el aire y esquivar un ataque proveniente de la castaña. Sacando una pluma de escribir de su manga derecha, en el espacio arriba del demonio se manifestó un círculo mágico del cual salió una estaca de hielo. Esquivándola por poco, el demonio lanzo una ráfaga de su poder para destruir las hojas de viento que se dirigían hacia él, para luego lanzar sus propios ataques contra la maga que se defendía con círculos mágicos defensivos. Viendo el fracaso de su ataque, el demonio se lanzó contra la maga y creó una espada de poder demoniaco. Ambas espadas se encontraron, comenzando un elegante intercambio de golpes, cortes y estocadas entre ambos contendientes, haciendo gala ambos de excelentes habilidades de esgrima. Ambos sabían del potencial peligro del arma del otro: Erika sufriría un serio daño si la espada la tocaba, y el demonio tendría graves problemas si el filo del arma lo rozaba. Pronto el cansancio comenzó a manifestarse en Erika, quien se encontraba desgastada del anterior asalto al resto de la base. Tomando distancia de un salto, el demonio se lanzó en su persecución casi al instante.

-Caíste. - Con esa palabra y una sonrisa en la cara, Erika creó un círculo mágico que lanzó un vació sobre su oponente. El demonio empezó a convulsionar al afectarse súbitamente la presión de su cuerpo, logrando escapar luego de unos dolorosos segundos en los cuales el aire en su interior se expandió y sus orejas estallaron, dejando parte del piso cubierta de sangre. Erika intento apuñalarlo, pero un furioso movimiento salvo la vida del demonio, quien se logró recuperar luego de unos segundos.

-Maldita humana… ¡TE ENSEÑARE TU LUGAR EN EL MUNDO!

Lo que vino después se transformó en una pesadilla para la joven maga. Ataque tras ataque llegaban contra su cuerpo, sin poder defenderse ante la furiosa ofensiva de un ser al que no lograba ver debido a su velocidad. Los iracundos golpes maltrataban su frágil cuerpo, provocando varias heridas que llenaban el alrededor del líquido rojo que era la sangre. En un intento de parar la ofensiva de su enemigo, se arrastró hasta la niña que no había sido notada por el demonio, agarró firmemente su pluma y empezó a escribir en el aire.

- _Es begann alles leer, und das alles in einem Vakuum beendet. Spüren Sie die Verzweiflung der absoluten Nichts, während Ihr Blut Sie entkommt. Öffnen Sie Ihre Augen auf die Herrschaft des ewigen Einsamkeit!_ (Todo comenzó del vacío, y todo terminara en el vacío. Siente la desesperación de la nada absoluta, mientras que tu sangre escapa de tí. ¡Abre tus ojos ante el imperio de la soledad eterna!).

El poderoso hechizo cantado por la castaña se escribía en el aire gracias a la herramienta en su mano derecha. A gran velocidad, las palabras en latín se completaron, y cuando el cantico se estuvo listo, una orden fue todo lo necesario para desatar el infierno sobre el demonio que imprudentemente se acercaba para dar otro golpe e intentar acabar con la vida de la maga.

- _Verwalten Sie! Beherrschen Sie! Subdue! Vernichten!_ (¡Controla! ¡Domina! ¡Subyuga! ¡Aniquila!)-Finalizando su hechizo con palabras en alemán, el espacio de la habitación de repente perdió todo sentido de gravedad y orientación magnética. El sentido de norte se deshizo, y la orientación del demonio solo se pudo mantener gracias a la posición de los objetos fijados a las paredes. Todo lo demás, simplemente… flotaba.

El vacío se había apoderado del salón. Erika y la niña se mantenían estables en el suelo, como si el espacio a su alrededor no estuviera siendo distorsionado, más la gran cantidad de sudor y la mueca de dolor en el rostro de la castaña denotaban el increíble esfuerzo que realizaba para mantener a la niña y a ella misma con vida, sumado a mantener el vacío de la habitación.

El demonio sintió como el oxígeno dentro de su cuerpo se expandía hacia afuera. Su corazón de diablo, más fuerte que el de un humano, bombeaba sangre con una gran presión, dándole fatigosos golpes que le complicaban respirar más cada segundo. Su cerebro sufría las consecuencias de la exposición al vacío comenzando a inflamarse, su cabeza le dolía, el agua de su piel se desvanecía, sus ojos se escapaban de sus órbitas y la sangre se escapó por sus oídos. Intentó impulsarse con sus alas hacia la aparente "Zona de Seguridad" donde estaban Erika y la niña, más el esfuerzo resulto ser fatal y la inflamación de su cerebro subió, así como la presión puesta por su corazón. La sangre salió a presión por sus nueve agujeros corporales, mientras que sus ojos salieron disparados de su cabeza y su cerebro y corazón estallaban por la presión. Al quedar sin vida el demonio, la maga se dejó caer abatida, disipando el hechizo. Lentamente sintió que su consciencia se desvanecía, a pesar de los llamados de la niña. Mientras estaba en el suelo vio la llegada de unos guardias a la sala, para pronto ser enfrentados por un castaño, un rubio y una rubia que llegaron segundos después. Con su visión oscureciéndose, solo pudo sonreír al hecho de que su plan fue un éxito.

XXXXX

Despertando en una especie de enfermería, rápidamente comprobó su estado. Estaba descansada y curada del enorme esfuerzo mágico que había usado contra el demonio, uno de sus hechizos más poderosos y creados por ella. Tras comprobar que todos sus órganos y huesos estaban donde debían estar, observó que todavía estaba vestida con su uniforme, aunque sin su capa, y tras una rápida revisión de la sencilla sala encontró su pluma y espada en una mesa. Guardándolas en las dimensiones de bolsillo de sus mangas, comprobó que las cosas que llevaba en sus bolsillos seguían allí. Salió caminando por un pasillo, dispuesta a encontrar a alguien que le indicara donde estaba.

Ese alguien resulto ser un castaño, el mismo que había visto en la base en Australia. Llamando su atención con un gesto, el castaño se acercó a ella.

-Me alegro de que te encuentres bien. - Le habló el castaño con una sonrisa amable al reconocerla. Ella mantuvo su expresión seria - Donde están mis modales. Soy Issei Hyodo, mucho gusto. - Le ofreció su mano - ¿Tú quién eres?

-…Erika von Schmitt. - Respondió ella, tomando la mano del castaño y estrechándola- Maga sin afiliación desde hace dos años.

-Portador del [Longinus] [Boosted Gear]. - Respondió el chico a la pregunta no formulada. Los ojos de la castaña se estrecharon por un momento, pero decidió no desconfiar del humano frente a ella.

-¿Eres de la [Facción de la Humanidad]? - Preguntó directamente y sin rodeos.

-Si. - Su semblante se puso serio, aunque aún mantenía una pequeña sonrisa - Supongo que tú fuiste quien dejo esa información sobre la base en el desierto.

-Exacto. - Respondió con su semblante todavía serio - Si es posible, llévame con el líder. Me gustaría hablar con él.

-Sígueme.

Caminando por pasillos y salas, pronto llegaron a un despacho. Issei se detuvo y tocó la puerta, recibiendo un "Pase" del interior. Abriendo la puerta y dejando pasar a la maga primero como caballero que era, entró después y cerró la puerta.

-Cao-Cao. - Habló Issei - Ella es la maga que encontramos en Australia. La que se encargó de casi toda una base y el líder de esta antes de caer inconsciente… y la que masacró a todos los que estaban en la entrada. - Issei sintió un poco de nauseas al recordar el estado en el que se encontraban los cadáveres que encontraron en el pasillo de la entrada principal de aquella base secundaria de la [Brigada del Cao]. Estaban en un estado deplorable, imposible de lograr mediante un ataque normal.

-Entiendo. - El pelinegro fijó sus ojos en la castaña, que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados en silencio - Soy Cao-Cao, líder de la [Facción de la Humanidad] y cofundador. ¿Tú eres…?

-Erika von Schmitt, maga sin afiliación. - Respondió ella.

-Bien… - Sacando unos papeles de os cajones del escritorio, Cao-Cao mostró unas fotografías llenas de cuerpos mutilados al punto de ser apenas reconocibles como seres humanoides - Esta fotografía la sacamos en la entrada de una pequeña base de la [Brigada del Cao] en el desierto de Australia, misma en la que te encontramos. Los cuerpos están en el punto de apenas reconocerse como ángeles caídos o demonios. ¿Fuiste tú?

-Sí. - No dudo nada en responder.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Bloqueaban la entrada en gran número.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Ataqué a quemarropa con muchos hechizos.

-¿Eso fue lo que te desmayo después?

-No. Ni cerca.

-¿Qué fue entonces?

-Me enfrente a un demonio de ocho alas. - Reveló, atrayendo la atención de ambos oyentes - Estaba exhausta de luchar contra el resto de guardias y logre hacerle daño, pero luego escalo en intensidad y me tuve que poner a la defensiva. – Relató - Para matarlo tuve que usar un hechizo de alto poder que creé yo, pero gasto más energía de la pensada y logre ganar por un pequeño margen de tiempo.

-¿Este demonio? - Preguntó Cao-Cao, mostrando otra foto. Esta tenía a un demonio de cuatro pares de alas destrozado en el suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre y con los ojos fuera de sus cuencas. Erika asentía con la cabeza.

-¿De qué era ese hechizo que inventaste? - Pregunto Issei, curioso.

-Un hechizo de vacío. - Reveló, atrayendo la atención de sus oyentes nuevamente - Altero el espacio a mí alrededor para dejarlo como un vacío, sin gravedad, sin norte ni sur, sin presión atmosférica y sin oxígeno. Todo salvo un pequeño espacio que se limita a un centímetro de mi piel, salvo que yo decida ampliarlo. Lo que le pasó al demonio son solo las consecuencias de exponerse al vacío del espacio.

-Me hace gracia que se crean tan superiores cuando tienen las mismas debilidades que nosotros. – Murmuró Issei divertido – Déjales sin aire, comida, bebida o en el vacío y adiós muy buenas.

-Sin embargo, el gran control que tiene esa magia la hace muy costosa de utilizar, como demuestra el hecho de que caí inconsciente, aunque el hecho de que estaba herida y cansada, además de ampliar el área segura para proteger a la niña, seguro tuvo que ver. - Explicó calmadamente su hechizo. Sus ojos se abrieron ante un recuerdo - ¿Qué paso con la niña que estaba conmigo?

-La entregamos a las autoridades australianas. - Dijo alegremente Issei - La estaban buscando desde hacía unos días. Su familia estaba alegre de verla.

-Qué alivio…

-Entonces, ¿para que querías verme? - Preguntó Cao-Cao con una ligera sonrisa, intuyendo la respuesta.

-Es simple. - Una sonrisa confiada se mostró en lugar de la mirada fría que mostró desde que apareció - Vengo a unirme a su [Facción].

* * *

Este capítulo ha sido escrito por el respectivo autor/a de su respectivo OC.

En este caso, este suceso ocurre 1 año antes del presente.


	11. Un objetivo cumplido

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 7:

 **UN OBJETIVO CUMPLIDO**

* * *

Cao-Cao se encontraba en su despacho, observando la pared mientras planeaba su próximo movimiento. En su infinita paciencia estaba esperando la llamada de una subordinada. Hacia unos pocos minutos que había mandado a la ciudad de Kuoh a dos personas: Scheherezade Alamar y Lapis Sadat.

Ambas habían sido enviadas para comprobar el estado de Kiba, Drake, Irina e Issei. Según el informe que su infiltrada en [Grígori] le había mandado, al parecer no solo iban a enfrentarse al [Cadre] Kokabiel, sino que también a un grupo de subordinados suyos. La situación se había vuelto más tensa y peligrosa. Por ese motivo, envió a esas dos chicas, para en caso de que usaran las [Píldoras de Poder] los trajeran de vuelta antes de que los demonios intentaran algo.

.

(Flashback)

.

Unos veinte minutos antes, Cao-Cao se encontraba observando a ambas mujeres frente a él.

-¿Qué ocurre Cao-Cao? – preguntó Serez curiosa.

-Eso. Normalmente cuando charlamos tenemos una botella de vino. – comentó sonriente Lapis.

-El asunto es muy serio. – respondió el moreno con una actitud seria que pocas veces era vista en él. Las dos mujeres se pusieron también serias. Cao-Cao les explicó el motivo de su llamada. Quería que fueran a Kuoh y trajeran de vuelta al cuarteto si la situación lo merecía - ¿Alguna duda?

-Nos mantenemos ocultas, ¿no? – preguntó Lapis con aburrimiento.

-Así es. Si hace falta, creáis una ilusión y volvéis. Si notáis hostilidad tenéis permiso para defenderos. Ahora id. Presiento que la cosa se está yendo de las manos.

-¡Entendido señor! – exclamó Lapis haciendo una ridícula pose con una sonrisa burlona.

Cao-Cao rodó los ojos. Serez sonrió levemente.

-Le Fay no se encuentra en la base, así que tendréis que tele transportaros vosotras mismas.

-Sí, sí. Déjanos marcharnos ya, pesado.

Una vez abandonaron la sala, el moreno se recargó en su asiento, pensativo.

.

(Fin flashback)

.

-"Espero que les esté yendo bien" – pensó para sí mismo.

Pero al mismo tiempo que Kiba, Issei, Drake e Irina se ocupaban de Kokabiel en la ciudad gobernada por Rias Gremory y Sona Sitri, Cristina se enfrentaba a cuatro ángeles caídos en la ciudad de Múnich.

* * *

 _ **Múnich - Alemania**_

Múnich, la tercera ciudad más gran de toda Alemania. Un lugar para hacer turismo y ver a uno de los mejores equipos de futbol de toda Europa. Pero Cristina, una de los mejores espadachines de la [Facción] no estaba ahí por puro turismo. Llevaba tres días buscando a ciertos ángeles caídos que estaban asesinando humanos con [Sacred Gears]. Y aunque no lo supiera, cuatro de sus compañeros batallaban en ese mismo instante contra él [Cadre] Kokabiel.

-Tsk. ¿Ande coño andarán esos malditos cuervos? ¡Llevo demasiados días buscando! ¡Estoy hasta el coño ya!

Se estaba impacientando. Era una mujer paciente… pero esta tenía un límite. Quizás no fuera tan paciente como podían serlo los Pendragón o el propio Cao-Cao, pero tenía mucha.

Caminaba por las calles cercanas al estadio de futbol. Hoy no había partido, por lo que esa parte no estaba muy transitada. Fue en ese preciso momento que sintió varias auras. No había que ser un genio para saber que se trataba de seres sobrenaturales.

-Por fin. Ya era hora. – sonrió mientras usaba su [Sacred Gear], un guante negro con un orbe morado en el dorso en ambas manos, para tele transportarse hasta la zona, atravesando la barrera que los caídos habían puesto en la zona.

Apareció en medio de un parking no muy lejos del estadio. Frente a ella había tres ángeles caídos… los tres que habían estado asesinando humanos en esa parte de Alemania. Humanos que según ellos podían ser peligrosos para los ángeles caídos, y ya de paso ver si conseguían alguno con un [Sacred Gear] que les pudiera ser útil.

Kalarwarner, Dohnaseek y Mittelt.

Los tres en posición haciendo un triangulo. Y justo en medio había una niña que no llegaría ni a los diez años. La pequeña estaba tan asustada que se había orinado encima, aterrada de ver a seres de alas negras y empuñando varias armas creadas con su poder.

-Dohnaseek, parece que alguien ha atravesado nuestra barrera. – anunció Kalarwarner.

-Sí, ya la veo. Es esa de ahí.

Los tres apartaron su mirada de la niña para fijarla en la joven mujer castaña.

-Por fin os encuentro, condenados. – sonrió mientras desenfundaba las dos espadas que llevaba encima – No sabéis que cansado ha sido encontraros.

-Espadas legendarias y puedo detectar un [Sacred Gear]. Una zorra nueva para eliminar. – murmuró Mittelt mientras arrojaba una lanza de luz contra Cristina.

Pero, para sorpresa del cuarteto, la humana había desaparecido en un instante.

-¿Dónde…?

-Detrás.

SLASH

Aterrada, la niña vio como la cabeza de la loli se separaba del cuerpo y caía al suelo junto al cuerpo, del cual empezó a brotar mucha sangre producto de la amputación.

-Niña, te aconsejo taparte los oídos y dejar de mirar. – le dijo Cristina a la niña una vez estuvo nuevamente en el suelo.

La niña hizo caso mientras lloraba de puro terror.

-¡Hija de puta! ¡Te mataré! – chilló Kalarwarner.

Dohnaseek entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba con gran seriedad e ira a la humana que había decapitado a su compañera.

-Sabed una cosa… me importa una mierda quienes seáis o para quienes trabajéis. Pero habéis asesinado a muchos humanos y casi lo hacéis con esta niña… así que no pienso dejaros salir con vida de este lugar.

-¡Tú eres la que no saldrás con vida! – gritó Kalarwarner mientras se lanzaba hacia Cristina con una espada de luz.

-¡Detente!

A pesar del grito de Dohnaseek, Kalarwarner no se detuvo.

KACHIN

La espada de luz fue bloqueada con [Tizona]. Sujetando con fuerza a [Colada], Cristina intentó realizar un corte vertical de abajo arriba. La caída creo otra espada para defenderse del tajo, pero al igual que había sucedido antes, la humana desapareció de repente…

SLASH

Apareciendo a su espalda en la misma posición.

[Colada] atravesó el cuerpo de Kalarwarner, provocando una herida desde el trasero hasta el hombro, cortando carne, huesos y tendones. Una herida mortal incluso para el ángel caído.

-Y dos menos. Queda uno.

Se volvió hacia Dohnaseek, que empuñaba con gran fuerza su arma.

-No podemos subestimar a esta humana. – murmuró Dohnaseek.

-Tsk. Pienso disfrutar mientras te arranco la piel de los huesos. – masculló Dohnaseek.

Esta vez el ángel caído tendrían cuidado tanto de las espadas como del [Sacred Gear]. Sabía que había más espadas además de las forjadas por la Iglesia y las que consiguieron los demonios originales de Asgard. Y esa capacidad de tele transportarse fruto de un [Sacred Gear] solo la hacían aún más peligrosa.

A pesar de haber subido su guardia, el caídos no fue capaz de frenar a Cristina y su capacidad de tele transporte sumada al poder de sus espadas legendarias. acabo muerto.

Una vez acabado el combate y los tres ángeles caídos muertos, Cristina solo tenía que ocuparse de los cuerpos y de la niña. Para no había problema alguno, solo tendría que llamar a los encargados de estas cosas en la [Facción]. Sacando su teléfono móvil y tecleando un número, esperó a que le cogieran la llamada.

-*¿Si?*

-Hola. Estoy en Múnich, cerca del estadio de futbol. Tengo tres cuerpos de ángeles caídos. También tengo una niña humana. La pobre esta aterrada.

-*Entendido. En seguida estamos allí.*

-Muchas gracias.

Colgó la llamada y se fijó en la niña, que aun lloraba aterrada, con los oídos tapados y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Espero paciente durante unos veinte minutos, observando a la niña todo el tiempo. Para su suerte esta no hizo nada además de llorar y estremecerse. Quería ayudarla, pero los que iban a llegar lo harían muchísimo mejor que ella, de eso estaba totalmente segura.

Una vez llegaron los especialistas se ocuparon de los cuerpos y la sangre además de la niña. Ahora que no estaba preocupada podría volver a la base e informar a Cao-Cao.

* * *

 _ **Base principal – despacho de Cao-Cao**_

TOC-TOC

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a cierto trio recién llegado del frio.

-Muy buenas. Veo que te lo estás pasando bien. – comentó sarcásticamente David mientras ingresaba en el despacho, siendo seguido por Asia y Xenovia.

-No me puedo quejar. – Sonrió – Parece que te has dejado barba, nuevamente.

-Si te soy sincero me daba pereza afeitarme. – sonrió mientras se rascaba la barba de diez días – Que cojones, me la pienso dejar así. Odio afeitarme.

-Ya. ¿Y qué tal todo por Rusia?

-Mucho frio. – respondió la rubia mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

-La misión ha sido un éxito. Enemigos eliminados y civiles a salvo. – explicó Xenovia mientras le entregaba el informe.

-Me alegro de escucharlo. – cogió el dosier, empezando a echarle un vistazo.

-¿Esta aquí Lapis? Tengo una nueva idea pa uno de mis rifles. – preguntó el castaño.

-Acaba de salir de misión junto a Serez.

-¿Misión? ¿Cuál?

-Kuoh. – Cao-Cao les contó lo mismo que al dúo femenino minutos antes – Y por eso han ido.

-…

Se hizo el silencio en la sala, hasta que Xenovia explotó.

-¡¿Kokabiel?! ¡Ellos solos se enfrentaran a Kokabiel! ¡¿Es que estamos locos?!

-Y no solo a ellos, sino que también a otros ángeles caídos. – murmuró el castaño, viendo fijamente a su líder y superior con su único ojo, el derecho.

-¿P-pero no deberíamos de ir a ayudar? – preguntó Asia nerviosa.

-No creo que haga falta. En unos minutos ambas me llamaran para informarme de la situación.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh**_

El dúo formado por Serez y Lapis apareció en la casa del castaño a través de un círculo mágico de tele transporte creado por la primera.

-Así que esta es la base que han estado usando. – murmuró Lapis.

-Será mejor que nos movamos. – dijo Serez mientras abandonaba la casa, siendo seguida por su amiga.

Ambas caminaron a través de la ciudad. Debido a que ya era de noche, prácticamente no había mucha gente paseando por las calles. A pesar de ello, ambas se ocultaban de vistas ajenas por si las moscas.

Una vez llegaron a su objetivo, ambas se quedaron asombradas. Una gran barrera mágica cubría toda la academia. Y, en la entrada principal, se encontraba un grupo de demonios, los cuales eran los encargados de mantener dicha barrera.

-Ellos deben ser el grupo de Sona Sitri. – murmuró Lapis.

-Así es. Y puedo notar otra presencia. – Serez entrecerró los ojos – Vamos, ocultémonos. Debemos ir a algún lugar para observar lo que ocurre dentro.

Desplazándose sigilosamente, ambas humanas rodearon la barrera hasta llegar a un lugar desde el cual podían notar el poder de la batalla.

-Menos mal que veníamos preparadas. – Suspiró Lapis – Si no te hubieses dado cuenta, no podríamos estar observando esto.

-Es normal. Después de toda esta barrera es para impedir que algún ser humano se entere de lo que está ocurriendo.

Usando su gran talento mágico, Serez pudo crear un pequeño holograma del interior de la barrera. En ella se mostraba a Kokabiel enfrentándose con Drake, Kiba e Issei. Irina parecía estar inconsciente junto a los demonios.

-Porras. Parece que se han tomado las [Píldoras de Poder]. – masculló Lapis.

-En ese caso, cuando esta batalla acabe, será entrar y salir.

-¿Crees que esos tres ganen?

-Sin duda. Están en sus máximos poderes, los cuales han sido aumentados por las [Píldoras]. Sin duda alguna creo que ganaran.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?

-Cuando los Sitri deshagan la barrera nos introduciremos en el instituto. Entonces yo usare una ilusión para despistarlos mientras creo el círculo de tele transporte. En caso de que la ilusión no dure demasiado o sea destruida, tú los mantendrás a raya. ¿Alguna duda?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. Ahora solo debemos esperar un poco.

Se quedaron los siguientes minutos observando el holograma. La batalla se volvió más peligrosa conforme pasaba el tiempo. Al final la batalla acabó in extremis con la victoria del trio humano.

-Bien, prepárate. – murmuró Serez mientras se ponía en posición para correr. Cuando la barrera se deshizo, empezó a correr - ¡Vamos!

-¡Si!

Ambas corrieron rápidamente hacia el interior. Allí observaron a ambos grupos demoniacos acercándose al trio humano. Sona Sitri se detuvo mientras los observaba con los ojos serios.

-¡Ahora! – le dijo Serez a Lapis.

Moviendo sus manos, susurrando unas palabras, la morena creó su hechizo de ilusión. Sonrió al ver que funcionaba, pues los demonios dieron un paso atrás mientras abrían los ojos y se movían descoordinadamente.

-¡Vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo!

-¡Yo te cubro!

La castaña cogió a Irina, alejándola de los demonios, poniéndola junto al inconsciente trio masculino. Justo un instante después Serez empezó a invocar el conjuro. Lapis aprovechó esos pocos segundos para crear una pequeña trampa para los demonios, por si intentaban algo.

-¿Quiénes sois vosotras? – la que hizo la pregunta fue Sona Sitri, que observaba junto a su grupo y el grupo Gremory.

-Humanos. ¿Acaso vais con ellos? – preguntó Rias.

Al ver que ninguna respondía ambas herederas empezaron a avanzar lentamente.

-Yo que vosotros no me acercaría. – dijo Lapis.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es acaso una amenaza? – preguntó Sona.

-Una advertencia, si no queréis salir heridas.

FLASH

Entonces una serie de círculos mágicos aparecieron.

-Eso es magia angelical. – susurró sorprendida Akeno.

-Son minas mágicas de poder sagrado, para ser más específicos. – comentó Lapis.

-Esto ya está listo. - le dijo Serez.

-Así que vosotras sois las que habéis entrado en nuestro territorio hace unos minutos. – murmuró Sona, observando como ambas desaparecían.

Hacia unos minutos, antes de terminar la batalla, había podido sentir como alguien atravesaba la barrera de la ciudad a través de un círculo mágico. No es que la barrera fuera defensiva, sino que más bien funcionaba para saber quién entraba y quien salía de dicha ciudad.

-Ufufufú. Estos humanos son muy interesantes. – se rio Akeno – Me pregunto si volveremos a verlos.

-Yo creo que sí. – Asintió Rias, también sonriente – Haber derrotado a un [Cadre] como Kokabiel. Siendo sincera, me avergüenza el no haber podido ayudarles. Pero su poder. ¿Qué serían esas cosas que se tomaron? – Se preguntó al recordar como aumentaron su poder tras tomarse una especie de píldoras – Tienen unos recursos muy interesantes.

-Rias, ¿podrías contarme que ha pasado exactamente aquí dentro? – le pidió su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

 _ **Base secreta**_

El dúo de mujeres apareció en una de las enfermerías de la base directamente junto al cuarteto. Una gran sala blanca con camas y cortinas.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda! – exclamó Lapis.

Varias personas aparecieron, ayudando a Serez y Lapis a cargar a sus cuatro compañeros. Los tumbaron en diferentes camas. Una doctora de unos treinta años de cabello castaño y ojos castaños se acercó al cuarteto para luego observar a ambas mujeres.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? – les preguntó.

-Se enfrentaron a un poderoso enemigo y tomaron las [Píldoras de Poder], además de usar sus propios poderes al límite.

-Ya veo. Llévenlos a las salas de prueba. Quiero un chequeo de inmediato. – Ordenó a las enfermeras – Díganle al Dr. Smith que venga inmediatamente.

-Entendido Dra. Marinelli.

Moviendo las camas, poco a poco, de forma ordenada y cuidadosa, sacaron al cuarteto de la sala para hacerles las pruebas.

-Por ahora lo único que puedo asegurar son los efectos de las [Píldoras]. – comentó la Dra. – Cansancio extremo, músculos y tendones desgarrados, debilitamiento del sistema inmunológico… Ahhh. Estos niños de hoy en día. ¡Me van a sacar canas verdes! – Exclamaba mientras abandonaba la enfermería - ¡¿Por qué son tan imprudentes?! – fue lo último que ambas pudieron escuchar.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante un pequeño rato, levemente asustadas por el mal genio de la mujer.

-No sé por qué, pero siempre me olvido del mal genio de la Dra. Marinelli. – murmuró Lapis.

Serez simplemente asintió.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a informar a Cao-Cao.

XXXXX

Ambas mujeres caminaron a través de la gran base, saludando a los compañeros que se iban encontrando por los pasillos. A pesar de llevar varios años en la [Facción], la pobre Lapis seguía teniendo dificultad para actuar normal con la mayoría de hombres. Pocos eran con los que charlaba tranquilamente.

TOC-TOC

Llamaron a la puerta del despacho del líder de la [Facción].

-Adelante. – escucharon su voz.

-Con permiso. – Dijo Serez – Hemos vuelto.

Ambas ingresaron en la sala. Se quedaron paradas un momento, observando al trio recién llegado de Rusia.

-Hola chicas. – saludó Asia.

-¡Asia! ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! – Exclamó feliz Lapis mientras abrazaba a su amiga – Me alegro que hayáis llegado de Rusia.

-Se complicó un poco, pero pudimos solucionarlo.

-Si no os importa, dejaremos las charlas para luego. – Dijo Cao-Cao con gran seriedad - ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

-Kiba, Irina, Issei y Drake han logrado derrotar a Kokabiel. – Informó Serez – Pero tuvieron que usar las [Píldoras de Poder], por lo que ahora mismo están en el hospital.

-Tampoco es para sorprenderse mucho, sabiendo el poder del [Cadre]. – comentó David.

-Parece que también usaron todo su poder y habilidades. – Siguió la morena – Pero hay varias cosas muy preocupantes. – terminó con rostro serio.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Cao-Cao entrecerrando los ojos.

-El [Hakuryuukou] hizo acto de presencia. – respondió Lapis.

-¡!

Xenovia y Asia se alteraron ante la mención del [Dragón Blanco]. David y Cao-Cao entrecerraron los ojos.

-Vali. Así que ya se ha dado a conocer. – murmuró el moreno.

-Es sorprendente. ¿Acaso Akame no estuvo informada de ello? – le preguntó el castaño.

-Me temo que no he recibido información alguna. Seguramente Azazel lo envió sin informar a nadie más. Arthur y Le Fay tampoco saben nada.

-Así que no ha informado ni a sus compañeros de equipo. ¿Hizo algo? – le preguntó a ambas mujeres.

-No. Solamente fue en busca de Kokabiel y Freed para llevarlos de vuelta a [Grígori]. – respondió Serez.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cuál es el otro asunto del cual debemos preocuparnos?

-Es respecto a Drake. Creo que tiene que ver con la serpiente.

-…

-Vaya. No puedo decir que es inesperado, pero sí que no lo esperaba por el momento. – masculló David.

-Yo si lo esperaba. Se estaban enfrentando a uno de los líderes de [Grígori]. Supongo que era de esperarse, pues necesitaban un gran poder. – comentó Cao-Cao, relajándose levemente, reposando sobre el asiento – Cuando despierten quiero ser avisado. ¿Entendido?

-¡Señor si señor! – ambas hicieron el saludo militar.

-Bien. Podéis retiraros… todos.

El trio venido de Rusia se levantó y se marchó junto al dúo de mujeres.

-Parece que la cosa se está poniendo más interesante. – Murmuró Cao-Cao observando el techo – Ahora, ¿qué movimiento harás, Azazel? – sonrió, pensando en los sucesos que acarrearían la lucha de Kuoh.

XXXXX

Una vez afuera, el castaño le habló a la castaña.

-Oye Lapis, creo que debemos ir a la herrería. Se me ha ocurrido algo nuevo para los rifles. – sonrió colmilludamente.

La castaña sonrió contenta. Después de todo, ambos eran los creadores de las armas del castaño. Creados por él y mejorados por ella.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

Irina abría lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con un techo blanco. Con un pequeño quejido intentó incorporarse, notando como le dolía gran parte del cuerpo.

-Arg. Porras. – masculló.

Una vez incorporada observó a su alrededor. Una de las tantas salas de enfermería. Paredes blancas, grandes ventanas que daban al exterior, y un grupo de camas, algunas ocupadas. Miro a su izquierda y a su derecha, observando a sus tres compañeros vendados y durmiendo.

-Parece que todo salió bien. – sonrió, observando a través de la ventana.

El sol del atardecer inundaba el cielo de colores rojos, amarillos y anaranjados. Un inmenso bosque rodeaba la base y una poderosa barrera la ocultaba de humanos y seres sobrenaturales.

La base era un edificio semi subterráneo. La mayor parte estaba bajo tierra, pero la otra parte se elevaba en un amplio edificio de unas tres plantas. La enfermería en la cual estaba en ese instante se situaba en la cuarta planta, la más alta, desde la cual se podía observar perfectamente los alrededores. Levantándose de la cama se asomó para observar una pequeña explanada en la cual los miembros solían entrenar al aire libre, al igual que el bosque.

-No deberías de levantarte. – escuchó una voz dura a su espalda.

Se tensó al instante mientras se metía rápidamente en la cama.

-D-Dra. Marinelli. U-un g-gusto volver a verla. – saludó con gran nerviosismo.

La mujer entrecerró los ojos mientras endurecía la mirada.

GLUP

-Ahhh. Al menos tú despiertas. Los idiotas de tus compañeros tardarán más en hacerlo. – Observó a los tres chicos con disgusto – Tuvo que ser un enemigo poderoso para que acabarais así. ¿Quién era?

-Kokabiel, un [Cadre] de [Grígori].

La doctora alzó una ceja ante la mención del caído.

-Impresionante. Vencisteis a un [Cadre], aunque tuvieron que llegar a esos extremos para lograrlo. – Murmuró levemente sorprendida – Deberías de descansar. Eres con diferencia la que en mejor estado se encuentra, pero aun así, quédate quieta. No me obligues a atarte.

-¡S-Si!

La doctora se marchó de la enfermería, dejando a la castaña sola.

-Marinelli da miedo. – murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

XXXXX

En el despacho de Cao-Cao, el moreno portador de la [Lanza del Destino] observando con una leve sonrisa un dosier enviado por Akame.

-Cao-Cao, esto algo importante que decirte. – dijo la Dra. Marinelli entrando en el despacho sin llamar.

-Un segundo. – Dejó el dosier, fijando su mirada en la mujer – Bien, ahora si te escucho.

-Es sobre Drake.

-¿Qué ocurre con él?

-Es sobre su dragonificación y también sobre la serpiente sellada.

Cao-Cao se recargó sobre el respaldo, indicándole a la mujer que se sentara.

-Se lo mas precisa posible, por favor.

-Entendido. Bien, veras… - Deteniéndose un momento - Primero dime que tantos estas informado acerca de los [Sacred Gear] de tipo dragón.

El pelinegro cerro los ojos un instante recordando cierta información de hacía tiempo había leído. Información relacionada a sus compañeros.

-Por lo que se son de los pocos que al ser activados por el usuario tienden a cambiar la genética de este. Hay casos registrados donde la activación de estos puede reemplazar órganos e incluso miembros perdidos por órganos o miembros dragontinos.

Deteniéndose un momento mientras recordaba algunos de los archivos que había leído con respecto a eso, recordando cómo es que veía fotografías de órganos como corazones y pulmones con varias peculiaridades en ellos. Órganos de dragón. Incluso ojos de dragón en humanos sanos que habían despertado sus [Sacred Gear] de ese tipo. Incluso algunos donde piernas o brazos fueron reemplazados por los de un dragón.

-Además de eso tienen un límite en cuanto pueden cambiar la genética y fisiología del cuerpo de su anfitrión, creo que alrededor del 40%, según información del mismo Azazel.- termino con la información básica con respecto a ello.

-Bien no esperaba nada menos de ti. Entonces sabrás acerca de los riesgos de la dragonificación, ¿verdad?

-Algo tengo entendido.

-Conoces bien las reglas del mundo, nunca puedes obtener algo si no arriesgas algo. La dragonificación es precisamente eso. - tomándose un tiempo, la doctora se puso de pie y camino a una de las ventanas - Como bien sabes, los dragones son bien conocidos por el simple hecho ser los seres en el pináculo de la evolución. Respóndeme sinceramente, entre un humano y un dragón, ¿quién crees que ganaría la lucha? Una lucha limpia, sin armas.

Ante la pregunta de la doctora Cao-Cao se quedó en silencio, pensando en una respuesta, tenía que considerar los pros y los contras de cada especie.

-Por simple lógica y aunque amargamente me cueste admitirlo, los dragones tienen por mucho las de ganar. - cerrando un poco los ojos a pesar de que era solo una respuesta un tanto superficial, debía ser también una respuesta sincera.

-Exacto. Para un humano común y un dragón común, el dragón tiene las de ganar, así de simple. - sonriendo al escuchar la opinión sincera de su líder - Aunque ambos puedan evolucionar y adaptarse a alguna circunstancia. En específico ambos evolucionan a su ritmo. Los dragones nos superan en eso, pero bueno no hablemos de ellos y nos desviemos en un debate. Lo que Drake hizo básicamente fue romper ese límite predispuesto en el [Sacred Gear]. - cuando ella dijo eso, Cao-cao se sorprendió un poco - De alguna manera que no llego a entender, logro rebasar cualquier limite predispuesto en cuanto de su biología humana podía ser transformada. Issei actualmente tiene casi el 20% de su fisionomía total transformada en dragón, permitiéndole exhalar fuego y tener una mayor resistencia a este, pero Drake, el rompió ese límite y ahora, es 60% dragón. Básicamente es más dragón que humano, un dragón humanoide, para ser más preciso.

-¿Qué tan grave es? – cuestionó mientras analizaba sus palabras.

-Grave... no hay nada grave en ello. Su corazón, pulmones, cerebro y algunos otros órganos han terminado su metamorfosis. Todas sus células nerviosas ahora son células dragón, con el fin de irle preparando para asimilar por completo el poder dragón dormido dentro de su [Sacred Gear].

-Te refieres a eso, la parte en la que para asimilar parte del poder de los dragones, la fisiología del portador cambia, así que es con el fin de que el cuerpo del portador pueda hacerse con ese poder…

-Es así como es. Sin embargo, el límite predispuesto en dichos [Sacred Gear]… creo que ya deberías de haberlo deducido… - cuando la doctora dijo eso, Cao-Cao simplemente asintió.

-El limitante fue impuesto para proteger al portador de la naturaleza de la criatura o el ser sellado en su interior, particularmente por criaturas como los dragones. Su naturaleza orgullosa y arrogante eran por mucho más grandes que la de cualquier humano y la mayoría de las razas. - teniendo entonces un momento en su mente la imagen de dragones irguiéndose orgullosos ante otros seres.

Sin embargo, Drake en ningún momento había sido así. De hecho era alguien bastante tranquilo, pacifico, no mostraba por lo general la faceta violenta y agresiva que muchos dragones tenían de por sí. Devastar o destruir tampoco era muy lo suyo. De hecho, lo único en lo que se asemejaba a seguir en cuanto a la naturaleza de los dragones era en dormitar.

De hecho, entre los miembros activos de la [Facción] en días libres o en los que no hay nada que hacer, no era raro ver a Drake, recostado en una hamaca en los jardines de la base leyendo un libro mientras usa audífonos, o usando un flotador como colchón en el lago artificial mientras duerme, incluso durmiendo en el jardín a gusto, de hecho es el que más fácil puede relajarse. Entrenaba era cierto, pero luego de hacerlo se relajaba en una caminata tranquila, o quizás algo de lectura.

Muy pacifico.

-Pero ahí es donde esta lo interesante. Drake, a pesar de haber roto ese limitante por sí mismo, su naturaleza violenta y agresiva es casi inexistente. Incluso he hablado con Ddraig. Ha mencionado que la naturaleza de Thanatos y de Drake son sumamente similares. - explicó mientras recordaba varias ocasiones en las que Drake hablaba con su dragón en la biblioteca.

-Controlar aquellos impulsos inexistentes era innecesario. Bueno, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabemos acerca del [Darkness Storm], no me sorprende. Desde su catalogación, ningún usuario había reportado comunicación con Thanatos. De hecho había caído en la categoría de simplemente un [Sacred Gear] del tipo apoyo. Drake es el primero en hablar directamente con Thanatos y según su reporte, el dragón era agradable. - recordando ahí el reporte inicial cuando Drake se unió a la [Facción].

-También leí el reporte Cao-Cao. A pesar de ser escrito por un niño, lo leí. Era simple, demasiado, pero en todo este tiempo la naturaleza dragón de Drake necesita ser estimulada para despertar, y esta solo se manifiesta en batalla. - ese era un reporte aparte escrito por sus compañeros en las misiones.

Era cierto que era tranquilo, pero si era molestado, su lado dragón era exhibido y pasaba a un estado de frenesí, y digamos para sus compañeros su personalidad cambiaba, podrían decir que era bipolar, pero solo cambiaba así ante enemigos.

-El control de Drake sobre sí mismo es obvio. Además, incluso he hablado con Thanatos y Ddraig pidiendo consejo. De hecho siempre siento que Thanatos es más centrado y tranquilo que Ddraig.

Este hecho era conocido por varios. Cao-Cao era un [Comandante] nato, sabia como comandar tropas. Sin embargo, también era alguien que sabía que carecía de la vasta experiencia de los seres míticos, así que gustosamente aceptaba recibir los consejos de entidades ancestrales como lo eran Ddraig y Thanatos.

-Lo sé, pero si le comparas con los datos recopilados… - apuntando la doctora a cierta información recopilada y leída antes por ambos.

-Diría que se trata de otro dragón. Fue un dragón el cual cuando estuvo activo, era de los que les gustaba la batalla más de lo normal. Solo por diversión, se enfrentó a las tropas de Apolo y Artemisa, ataco el [Imperio Romano], y barrio el suelo con varios Dioses menores en oriente. Incluso se tiene datos de una lucha de el contra Heimdall y Tyr en el norte. Si bien se retiró en ambas ocasiones, ocasiono severas heridas en ambos. Aun así, no podría decir que es el mismo.

Esa era su sincera opinión, pues se tenían documentos que afirmaban que era un dragón que le gustaba jactarse de su poder durante la batalla, y que no perdía oportunidad para juguetear con su presa una vez que había pisoteado a su adversario.

-Y ambos, tanto dragón como portador, son sorprendentemente iguales, aunque me cueste decirlo, pero es ahí donde no entiendo que tan profundo es el vínculo entre ellos, porque es que él lo ha logrado y de esa manera… - notando ahí Cao-Cao, el tono de la doctora.

-Y supongo que te refieres específicamente a como ha hecho Drake.

-Exacto. Sé que muchas veces decimos que el fin justifica los medios pero, creo que incluso tú, con la [True Longinus] no te atreverías a hacer lo que él ha hecho.

Este hecho solo era conocido por los altos mandos, el número de personas se reducía a solo cinco, incluyendo Drake.

-Cierto, yo no quiero perder mi humanidad. Y entiendo. En ese caso solo nos queda vigilarlo. No sabemos qué pasará con el ahora que ha sufrido esos cambios. Espero que cuando despierte me explique el mismo lo que hizo con la serpiente.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

David se encontraba junto a Lapis en la explanada más larga de la base. Un lugar perfecto para practicar las pruebas de tiro. El castaño terminaba de colocar un rifle CHEYTAC M200 en el suelo. En el cargador estaban las balas que ambos castaños habían estado fabricando y mejorando durante los tres últimos días.

-Primera prueba, adelante. – le dijo el castaño a Lapis mientras se tumbaba en el suelo, poniéndose en posición.

La mujer asintió y cogió un walkie-talkie.

-Prueba uno. Barrera mágica nivel [Clase S].

-*Entendido* - respondieron.

Exhalando lentamente, observando a través de la mira del rifle con su único ojo, apuntando al objetivo a más de dos kilómetros de distancia, apretando el gatillo.

BANG

-¿Qué tal? – le preguntó David nada más apretar el gatillo. La bala habría llegado muchísimo antes que el sonido del disparo.

-¿Chicas? ¿Ha funcionado?

XXXXX

Le Fay se encontraba junto a Serez y Cristina. El trio se encontraba cerca de la barrera mágica, separadas unos diez metros de seguridad.

-Pasamos a comprobar. – informó Cristina mientras se acercaba a la barrera creada por Serez y Le Fay.

Una vez el trio se acercó lo suficiente empezaron a comprobar dicha barrera.

-¡Aquí! – exclamó sonriente Cristina.

Las otras dos se acercaron hasta el centro de la barrera, donde señalaba la descendiente del Cid. Las tres sonrieron alegres. El lugar donde señalaba Cristina era el lugar donde la bala había traspasado la barrera.

-Barrera de [Clase S] traspasada. – informó Le Fay.

-*¡Genial!* - escuchó el grito de Lapis - *Bien, ahora probemos si el experimento ha tenido éxito. Nuestro verdadero objetivo. Una barrera defensiva de [Clase SS], por favor.*

-Ahora mismo. – sonrió la morena.

Cristina volvió a alejarse, dejando trabajar a las magas. Ambas sustituyeron la barrera de [Clase S] para reemplazarla por una de [Clase SS].

-Barrera de [Clase SS] creada. Cuando queráis. – informó Cristina por el walkie-talkie.

XXXXX

David y Lapis se miraron fijamente. Esta era la prueba definida para el nuevo tipo de balas que el castaño había diseñado con ayuda de la castaña.

-Bien. Es el momento. – sonrió Lapis.

El castaño asintió para repetir la acción anterior.

Exhalando lentamente, observando a través de la mira del rifle con su único ojo, apuntando al objetivo a más de dos kilómetros de distancia, apretando el gatillo.

BANG

-¿Ha funcionado? – preguntó sin apartarse de la mira del rifle.

-¿Chicas?

XXXXX

Realizando la misma acción que con el primer disparo, se dispusieron a revisar la barrera mágica. Antes no tenían dudas, pues ambos castaños ya habían creado balas y armas, tanto de fuego como de filo, para matar a cualquier criatura, o casi cualquier criatura, y para traspasar cualquier barrera mágica.

-¡Aquí esta! – exclamó Serez.

Las otras dos volvieron a mirar a la morena. Al igual que había hecho con anterioridad Le Fay, la mujer apuntaba al centro de la barrera, donde se notaba el agujero que había hecho la bala.

-No sé cómo lo hace para dar siempre en el clavo. – Murmuró sonriente Cristina – Ha funcionado. La bala ha atravesado la barrera. – informó al dúo castaño.

XXXXX

-¡Ha funcionado! ¡La ha atravesado! – Gritó de éxtasis Lapis mientras daba saltitos - ¡Lo hemos hecho!

Por su parte David se levantó como resorte del suelo mientras agitaba los brazos con el cuerpo levemente hacia atrás…

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Vamoooooooooooos!

Parecía que estuviera celebrando un gol. Lapis sonrió con arrogancia. Ambos chocaron sus manos con gran alegría.

-Bien. Al menos ahora tenemos balas para superar esas barreras. Jejejeje… - el castaño se frotó las manos con un brillo en su ojo – se van a cagá. – murmuró mientras se reía por lo bajini.

Lapis rodó los ojos divertida.

-Pídeles una barrera de [Clase SSS].

-¡! ¡¿De [Clase SSS]?! ¡Imposible!

-Sé que no la voy a atravesar, pero quiero saber cuántos tiros haría falta para poder lograrlo. – le explicó mientras se tumbaba de nuevo, agarrando el rifle.

-Ahhh. Bien. Les diré. – Se llevó de nuevo el walkie-talkie a los labios – Chicas, David quiere una de [Clase SSS].

-*¿Cómo? ¿Se puede saber que tiene ese idiota en la cabeza?* - escuchó a Cristina mascullar.

-El pobre es demasiado simple. Parece ser que quiere comprobar algo. ¿Podríais hacerlo?

-*Si, sí. Ahora mismo. ¡Le Fay, Serez! ¡Una de [Clase SSS]!* - esperaron varios segundos - *Ale, ya está. Cuando quieras*

-Perfecto. Por cierto, os aconsejo manteneros alejadas. No será solo un disparo.

-*Entendido*

-Perfecto. Vía libre. – le dijo al chico.

Este asintió mientras repetía la acción, otra vez.

BANG-BANG-BANG

-¿Qué tal? – preguntó sin dejar de observar por la mirilla.

-Chicas, resultado.

-*Un segundo* - segundos después - *Esta agrietada, pero no la ha traspasado* - informó Serez.

-Ya veo. – murmuró David – Que no se muevan ni un milímetro.

-¿No iras a…?

BANG

No terminó la pregunta, pues el castaño volvió a disparar.

-¡La madre que te pario! – Exclamó asustada - ¡Chicas, ha vuelto a disparar!

-*¡¿En serio?!* - preguntó Cristina - *¡Sera hijo de…!*

-Luego me matáis. ¿Qué tal? – preguntó el castaño.

-*Se a agrietado más, pero sigue sin atravesarla*

BANG

-*Vale. Ahora si la has traspasado. ¿Podemos irnos?*

-Si. Gracias por la ayuda. – sonrió mientras se incorporaba – Así que cinco disparos para superar una barrera de [Clase SSS]. Hmmm. Será extremadamente difícil crear una bala para traspasar ese tipo de barreras. – murmuró, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, observando el rifle.

Lapis lo miraba con el instinto asesino saliendo por cada poro de su cuerpo.

BAAAAANG

BOOOM

El sonido de un gran disparo y una poderosa explosión llamó la atención del dúo. Ambos desviaron su mirada a su izquierda, observando varios tanques Merkava Mark IV efectuar disparos con el cañón principal.

-Parece que la mejora ha sido notable. – comentó Lapis, centrando su mirada en los tanques.

-Je. Esos pedazos de chatarras podrían resistir un gran poder. – Dijo con orgullo el castaño - ¿Cuál crees que es su límite actual?

-Hmmm. – la mujer revisó las maquinas con sumo cuidado – Yo diría que un nivel alto. Para ser más precisos alto-medio.

-Oséase, un [Clase Alta].

-Si. Es lo más exacto.

-¿Cuántos vehículos de combates tenemos? – preguntó mientras guardaba el rifle.

-Si no recuerdo mal, tenemos veinte Leopard 2A7+, diez Abrams M1A2, doce Challenger 2, seis K2 Black Panther, diecisiete Merkava Mark IV, treinta y cinco Type 10, trece Leclerc, cinco T-90MS, veintiseis Oplot-M y diecisiete Type 99. Todos mejorados por mi gran persona.

-Hmmm. creo que podríamos aumentar el número de unidades que tenemos. – El castaño ignoró la última frase - ¿Tú que piensas de que tengamos apoyo aéreo?

-Conseguir aviones de combate es muchísimo más complicado. – Murmuró Lapis mientras seguía observando los tanques – Además, nuestro presupuesto está demasiado limitado como para mantener aviones.

-Pse. Pues es una pena. Me encantaría tener alguno.

-Quizás en el futuro.

XXXXX

En la enfermería de la tercera planta, los tres chicos por fin abrieron los ojos luego de tres días inconscientes.

-Arg. Joder. Me duele todo el cuerpo. – masculló Drake quejándose hasta de pestañar.

-Tsk. Acción y consecuencia. – masculló Issei intentando incorporarse sin éxito.

-Al menos estamos vivos. Conseguimos derrotar a Kokabiel. – Sonrió Kiba, que no se quejó ni intentó moverse – Pero, ¿cómo hemos acabado aquí?

-Es porque Serez y Lapis nos trajeron. – le respondió Irina.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada a la portadora de [Mimic]. Ella ya se encontraba vestida con su ropa normal, sin herida alguna.

-¿Irina? Parece que estás mejor que nosotros. – sonrió el castaño.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo no usé esas [Píldoras]! Ah cierto, tengo que ir a informar a Cao-Cao. – dicho esto salió velozmente de la sala.

Varios minutos después volvió a entrar junto al moreno.

-Ei, pero mira a quien me encuentro. Ya pensábamos que tendríamos que besaros para despertaros. – sonrió el moreno.

-Puaj. Quita, quita. Si no es una chica entonces no me interesa. – Masculló Issei, llevándose un pellizco de Irina – Auch. ¡Eso duele!

-idiota. – murmuró la castaña con un adorable puchero.

-Ahhh… celos. Que divertidos que pueden llegar a ser– se burló Drake.

-Yo que tu no hablaría. – se rio Kiba.

-Al menos seguís con vida. Según me han informado, estuvisteis bastante cerca de perderla. – dijo Cao-Cao con seriedad.

-Compadre, déjame explicarte una cosa. – El castaño de la enfermería habló con una seriedad muy pocas veces vista – La vida es como un pene. Al principio puede parecer corta, pero luego se vuelve más larga y dura.

-…

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la "muestra de pensamiento profundo" del pervertido número uno de la [Facción].

PAM

Golpe al castaño en la entrepierna.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! - soltando en consecuencia el grito más poco varonil y masculino que cualquier otro hombre dentro de la [Facción] habría hecho.

Además de las expresiones de dolor que se formaron en el rostro de todos los hombres presentes, y los que pudieron moverse, en consecuencia inconscientemente se protegieron la parte noble de sus cuerpos.

-¡Ise, pervertido!

Exclamó enojada la castaña. Enojada y sonrojada.

-Chicos, chicos, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. – Cao-Cao cambió su gesto a uno serio, intentando no sonreír ante la muestra de grandísimo sufrimiento del castaño – Irina ya me ha entregado el informe de la misión, pero quiero que tú, Drake, me cuentes exactamente qué es lo que te ha pasado y sus consecuencias.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al susodicho, el cual soltó un suspiro.

-Oye tío estoy cansado. Apenas acabo de despertar. Quiero algo de espacio ¿sabes? – se quejó Drake intentando un poco desviar el tema, no teniendo mucho éxito en ello.

-…

Cao-Cao, Issei, Kiba le dedicaron una mirada seria, pero aun así parecía no ceder. Sin embargo, cometió un error, miro a Irina…

-…

El no dijo nada, pero se detuvo al mirar a Irina a los ojos.

-…

Y ella entrecerró los ojos a él. Y de inmediato detrás de ella, apareció a la doctora en jefe. solo le basto una mirada a Irina para comprender la situación.

Y silenciosamente comenzó a mirar al pelinegro con ojos entrecerrados.

Tres minutos de intensa mirada femenina después…

-¡Vale lo admito, lo admito, lo admito! ¡Por favor dejar de hacerlo! ¡Cao-cao diles que dejen de mirarme así! ¡No me gusta! ¡lo he entendido! ¡Por favor haz que paren!

Muchos dirían que era demasiado infantil, pero, sea cual sea tu edad, a quien tengas por figura materna o figura dominante del género femenino, si te dedica " _la mirada_ ", terminaras confesando hasta lo que no harás el siguiente año.

Y eso le había pasado a Drake, que ahora se encontraba abrazando ansiosamente a su superior, pidiendo con ojos llorosos que el silencioso castigo femenino se terminase.

-Bien gracias las dos. - Palmeando como un hermano mayor la cabeza del pelinegro que sollozaba un poco - Ahora Irina, me gustaría que tú dejases este lugar, lo que Drake tiene que hablar es algo delicado y debemos mantenerlo en confidencial, por favor.

-Bien entiendo, a todos es bueno que estén a salvo. Con su permiso. - con eso, la castaña pasaba a retirarse.

Irina se fue de la habitación, con Drake sentado en su cama nuevamente descansando. Por su parte Cao-cao y la doctora Marinelli están sentados en sillas cerca de su cama, Issei y Kiba también están en las camas contiguas.

-¿No esperamos al friki de las pistolas? – preguntó Drake intentado ganar tiempo.

-Tranquilo. Ya le contaré. Ahora está muy ocupado mejorando nuestro arsenal.

-Bueno entonces… ¿qué es lo que pasa exactamente? -pregunto sin saber exactamente como comenzar.

-Iré directo al punto jovencito. ¿Cómo es que fuiste capaz de romper el límite y mantener tu racionalidad intacta? - pregunto seriamente la doctora

-Ah era eso. Pensé que los reportes estaban claramente explicados. Incluso puse lo que Thanatos me dijo tal como lo dijo. - en ese instante, su brazo derecho fue cubierto por el guantelete, y de la misma forma una corona apareció sobre su cabeza.

El [Darkness Storm].

-[Es como él ha dicho, todo está en el reporte anterior, ¿sucede algo malo con ello?]

Sin embargo tal como sucedía siempre, ambos responden de lo más tranquilo y sin preocuparse.

-Bueno ahí lo tienes doctora. Incluso si se preocupa por ello, ambos son de los más tranquilos. Usted podría golpearlo y el solo pediría que se detuviese con una sonrisa. Si somos David o yo, o cualquier otro hombre, se enojaría ligeramente y luego se alejaría. Su naturaleza es bastante tranquila, con conocidos y amigos. - cuando Issei dijo eso, en su muñeca también apareció su [Sacred Gear].

-[Es como mi compañero dice. la naturaleza de ambos es inconscientemente suprimida. incluso para los estándares dragón, había algunos que eran anormalmente perezosos. Ahí tienes al dragón asgardiano]

-Eso fue muy ofensivo. – murmuró Drake con mala cara.

-[Concuerdo con el Ddraig, simplemente no nos gusta involucrarnos con cosas demasiado triviales]

Asintiendo ante lo que Thanatos dijo, Drake asiente.

-Bueno eso no importa. Lo que quiero saber es… dime ¿ha habido algún cambio en particular? ¿No ha sucedido nada después de haber jaqueado tu [Sacred Gear]? – preguntó Marinelli lista para tomar apuntes - A diferencia de la última revisión, Drake, tu fisiología ha cambiado nuevamente. Antes eras 37% dragón. Eso fue hace un año, y esta había alcanzado el 40% hace dos meses. Sin embargo, vas a una batalla y ahora regresas con más del 60% de tu fisionomía cambiada a la dragón. ¿Cómo en el mundo es eso posible?

-Bueno, creo que eso también lo he explicado antes. Además, bueno si, la dragonificación ha avanzado más allá del punto crítico, es cierto, pero en realidad no siento ningún impulso de destruir ni mandar todo al olvido.

-[Para una cría de dragón, el apenas si llevaría un año fuera del cascaron. aún es demasiado pronto para mostrar tales impulsos. de mi parte paso de ocasionar estragos, estar en paz es mejor. tranquilo… si…] - agregó tranquilamente Thanatos.

De hecho para todos ambos parecían demasiado taciturnos.

-Es inútil. Fuera de batalla esos dos son sumamente tranquilos. Es cierto que además de ello, su apetito es voraz. Solo Akame es capaz de seguirle el paso en cuanto a comer. De hecho es por eso que ambos congenian bastante bien, y bueno porque él mismo de hecho cocina bien, según ella. - explicó Issei, aprovechando para burlarse un poco de su compañero dragón.

-Eso sonó más como una burla, ¡y deja de mencionar a Akame cada vez que hablas de mí! - se quejó Drake - Pero en sí, bueno mi dragonificación de hecho había avanzado un poco más desde el ultimo chequeo, era poco pero constante. - diciendo eso ultimo levanta su mano acercándola hacia su rostro y apretándola un par de veces.

-¿Sabes que la dragonificación de Issei se ha detenido al 20% y la tuya es casi el 70? ¿Cómo ocurrió eso Drake?

-Bueno, hay varios secretos en los [Sacred Gear], varios que nadie debería de saber. Azazel intenta entenderlos. El punto es que investigarlos era necesario. En ese entonces solo quería poder sin importar que. Jamás pensé que la respuesta estuviese ahí.

-Esa historia ya la sabemos. Cuando descubriste la verdadera cara del [Darkness Storm]. Cuando conociste a Thanatos accidentalmente entraste hasta el núcleo del [Sacred Gear] y descubriste como desbloquear el limitante. Es por ello que tu poder de oscuridad es afinado, y porque también, a diferencia de mi [Sacred Gear] o el de Albion o de cualquier otro dragón, lo que se usó para crear el [Darkness Storm] no solo fue el alma sellada de Thanatos, sino también su propio corazón de dragón. – comentó Issei.

-Debido a ello, es la razón por la cual tú, Drake, eres capaz de hacer uso de varias de las habilidades originales de Thanatos de manera sistemática. Aunque es cierto, sin todo el poder loco que originalmente tenia. – continuó Kiba.

-Y por la cual, tu dragonificación ha aumentado, pero ello solo es una parte. Tu propia naturaleza está en armonía con la de Thanatos. Eso ha sido lo que ha permitido a tu ser asimilar de manera eficiente tu nueva naturaleza. – finiquitó Cao-Cao.

-Bueno es como dices. Tiendo a evitar responsabilidades molestas, me gusta el libertinaje, hasta cierto punto claro está, la tranquilidad es mejor. A Thanatos le gusta, y bueno, simplemente ambos somos más parecidos eso es todo. Pero no es como si fuese algo malo.

-No es que sea malo, es que es demasiado algo Drake. Tu dragonificación ha superado con creces lo que debería ser. De por si tu poder dragón es más afinado que el de Issei, más controlado, de hecho tú tienes un mejor control de este, a tal punto de que eres capaz de crear cualquier implemento en tu [Balance Breaker] – ese era el comentario de Cao-Cao.

-Eso sin mencionar, que eres capaz de fusionar los poderes de Thanatos y Ddraig, claro que con mi consentimiento, el de ambos, y acabamos como si nos hubieran dado una paliza de muerte, sacrificando algo de vida. Por cierto, ¡no me lo vuelvas a pedir!

-Cuando entre en el núcleo del [Sacred Gear] encontré varias cosas, inclusive como crear uno. Sin embargo, para mí, que soy aficionado a experimentar, eso está en un nivel en el cual estoy a años luz de siquiera intentar mucho menos de entender. Sin embargo había mucho más acerca de ellos, entre esa información algo con respecto a vincularlos. Relativamente luego de chequear la información era posible, siempre y cuando el [Sacred Gear] tuviese una profunda vinculación y sincronización con el portador, es decir, que este comprendiese en cierta medida la naturaleza y el origen de este. Debido a que Issei y yo somos dragones, fue relativamente sencillo sincronizarnos.

-[Drag-Core], así llamaste a esas cosas, los núcleos.

-Así es Issei. Esos [Drag-Core] son las almas de Ddraig y Thanatos. Al vincularlas es factible compartir el poder del otro en entrada y salida. Pero como bien dices tiene un altísimo precio.

-Entonces, haciendo eso en teoría… - inquirió Cao-Cao.

-Si así es, en teoría, sería aplicable para otros [Sacred Gear]. De hecho estoy trabajando e investigando sub-especies de [Balance Breaker] a partir de las capacidades de la [Sword Birth] y el resto de los de la [Facción]. Aún estoy solo probando pero en teoría es posible hacer una sincronización con todos y cada uno de los [Sacred Gear].

Esa declaración sin preocupación del pelinegro menor dejo piedra a Issei, Kiba y Marinelli.

La capacidad de potenciar los [Sacred Gear] unos con otros… De por si las [Sacred Gear] eran poderosas, ni hablar de las [Longinus], pero si lo que el pelinegro decía era aplicable, básicamente se estaba hablando de la creación de [Longinus] de categoría baja, incluso media, a partir de simples [Sacred Gears].

Esa no era información para jugar y no se sabía que tan peligroso podría ser el proceso. Quizás el peligro fuera tal que no valiera la pena.

-Bien, esa información es ciertamente invaluable. Quisiera decir eso, ¿pero tienes una idea de lo que estás diciendo jovencito? - la pregunta de la doctora iba con doble intención a Drake, quien aún parecía un tanto tranquilo.

-Bueno, incluso si lo dice así doctora Marinelli, simplemente es un método para hacerte con algo de poder extra. Si recuerda, en cuanto a poder puro de fuego, apenas si puedo igualar a Kiba. - de esa manera despreocupada las expresiones de los demás eran complicadas, solo un extra, él lo veía de esa manera.

-Déjelo así, su sentido común fue golpeado. Debería de reponerse en un par de días, de momento no cualquier cosa hará que se sienta extraño. - aconsejo Issei.

-Bien dejemos eso, pero entonces ¿cómo ha aumentado tu dragonificación? nos salimos del tema en sí, quiero saber, ¿cómo es que aumento tan abruptamente? - cuando la doctora Marinelli pregunto, fue una pregunta con expresión seria, Drake solo suspiro cansado.

-Bien, saben que tengo dentro de mí un anillo espiritual. Podría decirse en sí que es casi como tener un segundo [Sacred Gear]. En el descansa sellada el alma de la serpiente diamante de hielo, un monstruo antiguo. Según los registros antiguos, esta criatura fue la causante de la primera era del hielo del planeta, cuando los gigantes de hielo y los asgardianos luchaban por el control del planeta.

-Conocemos el origen en sí, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver con tu dragonificación? - pregunto Cao-Cao.

-Sencillo. ¿De dónde descienden las serpientes? - cuando Drake hizo esa pregunta, todos en la sala se quedaron pensando.

Según la historia evolutiva, las serpientes, al igual que todos los reptiles, descenderían de los dinosaurios, y según la historia oculta, alguna raza podría haber surgido de dragones menores… y los dragones menores de…

La expresión de Cao-Cao se distorsiono un poco.

-Es como has adivinado Cao-Cao. Al tener el alma de la serpiente dentro de mí, me ayudo a asimilar el poder mucho mejor y más rápido, a cambio mi fisiología cambio con mayor rapidez para poder prepararse para el aumento de poder. Mi fisiología cambio a la de dragón con el fin de que sea completamente capaz de asimilar el poder de hielo y el poder de Thanatos.

-Pero entonces, la mujer de aquella vez…

-Sí, así es Issei, ella es Crystal, la forma humana de la serpiente diamante de hielo. La razón por la que apareció fue simple. En ese momento necesitaba poder. con el fin de obtenerlo ella tomo no me acuerdo cuantos años de mi fuerza vital, a cambio ayudo a mejorar la distribución de mis canales y circuitos de [Maná], expandiéndolos y permitiéndoles ir evolucionando como los de un dragón, básicamente acelero el proceso de dragonificación.

-Entiendo el proceso de asimilación ¿pero por qué tanto fue el aumento?

-Bueno, decir que me dio el poder de buena gana no fue así, seria mentir. Lo correcto sería decir que se lo robe. Aun así me termino ayudando a asimilarlo. De otra manera, hubiese muerto por sobre estimulo de [Maná] dentro de mi cuerpo. Como sea, fue ella quien acelero mi dragonificación para poder asimilar el poder.

-Años de vida a cambio de poder, sabes no parece tan mal al menos desde mi perspectiva. Si yo fuese loco con la unidad [Juggernaut]… unos diez minutos y adiós vida. - comento Issei.

-Pero no deja de ser peligroso. Es algo a considerar. ¿De verdad es tanto tu afán por volverte más fuerte? ¿Tanto como para perder tu humanidad y la vida?

Estas palabras sonaron para el final duras. La doctora Marinelli no era de los que esperaría a que algunos de sus pacientes a cargo muriesen, no si ella podía evitarlo.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó Cao-Cao.

-No. eso es todo.

-Ya veo. – Se levantó de la silla, caminando hacia la salida – Me alegro de veros despiertos. Llamaré a Asia para que os de los últimos toques. – salió de la sala, aunque luego se asomó levemente – Por cierto, se me olvidaba, dentro de dos días realizaremos la re-forja de [Excalibur]. Por si os interesa.

* * *

 _ **Dos días después**_

La joven Erika se encontraba en una pequeña sala, estudiando el círculo mágico que iban a usar para re forjar a [Excalibur].

-¿Se puede?

Levantando los ojos del círculo mágico, Erika vio a Le Fay entrar en la salita con un refresco.

-Le Fay. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues sí. Estamos a punto de empezar y tú no estás presente. He venido a buscarte.

Ante el olvido de momento tan importante, la joven maga se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su cabellera.

-¡Oh madre mí! ¡Lo había olvidado!

-Tranquila. Un olvido lo tiene cualquiera, sobre todo si uno está repasando para un momento tan importante como este. ¡Venga vamos! ¡Este es un momento histórico para nosotros!

Asintiendo aun avergonzada, Erika se marchó de la salita junto a Le Fay, ambas al lugar donde la [Facción] realizaría uno de sus objetivos... re forjar la espada [Excalibur].

XXXXX

En una de las salas más profundas de la base se encontraban reunidos los cabecillas de la [Facción] junto a un grupo de magos de dicha [Facción], los cuales eran liderados por Serez, Erika y Le Fay. Todos estaban puestos de tal como que creaban un gran círculo.

Y, en medio de ellos, había un inmenso círculo mágico, con decenas de cadenas de símbolos y grabados dorados ascendiendo al cielo.

-¿Esta listo? – le preguntó Cao-Cao a Le Fay.

-Si. Lo está. – La joven maga rubia observó a los portadores de los fragmentos de [Excalibur] – Adelante.

Arthur avanzo hacia el círculo, invocando a [Ruler], posicionándola en su pequeño círculo correspondiente. Xenovia lo imitó, colocando a [Destruction]. Irina fue la última, colocando a [Mimic] y [Blessing]. Por ultimo sacó la espada rota, junto a sus pequeños fragmentos, colocándola en el centro. Cao-Cao fue el último, colocando la [True Longinus] en un gran círculo central.

-Bien. Ya están todos los fragmentos. – comentó Serez – Issei, cuando quieras.

El castaño asintió y apuntó con la [Boosted Gear] al círculo mágico y al trio de magas. La gema verde brillaba con gran fuerza, fruto de los [Boost] acumulados.

[Transfer]

Transfirió el poder acumulado a Serez, Le Fay y al círculo mágico. Ambas magas se vieron envueltas en un aura rojiverde mientras el círculo mágico brillaba con más fuerza.

El grupo de magos presentes empezaron a recitar el conjuro mientras Le Fay y Serez recitaban otro en voz baja.

Conforme ambos conjuros avanzaban, las espadas empezaban a flotar y girar sobre el eje central, cada vez a más velocidad.

-Ahora. – les dijo Lapis al grupo de alquimistas, liderados por su persona.

Estos avanzaron hacia el círculo mágico, poniéndose a su alrededor, usando sus poderes de alquimia para unirlos al círculo mágico.

Durante largos segundos todos se quedaron quietos, observando a los magos y magas recitar los conjuros y a los alquimistas usar sus habilidades en el inmenso círculo mágico. Al final…

FLASH

Un gran destello ilumino toda la sala. Fue tan brillante que todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos para no quedarse ciegos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, pudieron volver a abrirlos. Lo primero que vieron fue a magos y alquimistas respirando entrecortadamente. Algunos conseguían mantenerse en pie, otros se apoyaban en sus rodillas o sentados y algunos directamente inconscientes.

Y no era para menos. El poder reunido para re-forjar la espada sagrada [Excalibur] fue sin duda considerable. Y aún más con el poderoso impulso que les había dado el castaño portador de Ddraig.

-Es preciosa. – fue el murmullo de Irina, observando el objeto flotante.

Entonces todos observaron la nueva espada. Era una espada occidental con el mango dorado y la hoja blanca. Tenía el leve dibujo de una cruz plateada, la cual iba desde la punta de la hoja hasta el mango. Una poderosa aura sagrada la envolvía. Sin duda una preciosidad.

Irina, como su portadora por decisión de todos, caminó hasta colocarse debajo. La espada descendió lentamente hasta la castaña, la cual la cogió del mango, liberando una ola de poder sagrado, alzándola al cielo, iluminando de nuevo la sala con un gran brillo.

-¡[True Excalibur]! – gritó con júbilo.

Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, [Durandal], [Caliburn] y [Hauteclere] aparecieron por si mismas en la sala, brillando tanto como [Excalibur].

Todos empezaron a celebrar, pues el experimento había sido un completo éxito. Se abrazaron, alguno lloró, risas y más risas…

* * *

Bien, primer cap. de esta súper actualización. Espero os gusten estos nuevos caps. XD


	12. Faccion humana - parte 01

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 8:

 **FACCION HUMANA – PARTE 01**

* * *

 _ **Dos días después - Kuoh**_

FLAAAAAAAAAASH

Apareciendo entonces en un parque, no era otro menos que David, vistiendo ropas normales, el lugar un parque en la ciudad de Kuoh.

-Tch, mira que solo hacerme venir para recoger las cosas de los mocosos. Sí que Cao-Cao le gusta ser meticuloso. - se quejaba avanzando y saliendo de entre los árboles, y caminando despreocupadamente mientras veía su teléfono.

Unos minutos más tarde había llegado al lugar donde sus compañeros se habían estado quedando. ¿La razón? debía de recoger algunos documentos y objetos. Eran objetos irrelevantes, pero algunos eran necesarios en recoger, desde que fácilmente pueden ubicarlos a ellos, así que su recuperación era prioritaria. Guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo, el buen Google Maps, le ayudo a llegar.

-Sencilla, tranquila, y modesta, me gusta. Ahora… - comenzando a llevar su mano hacia el timbre.

Según Issei, presentando un poco de aura dentro de aquel timbre abría la puerta sin disparar la alarma. Sin embargo…

-Tan distraído como siempre. Me hiciste esperar cinco minutos. Eso es demasiado ¿no te parece David? - alguien hablo casualmente a David, le hizo detenerse y al instante la puerta se abrió - Vamos entra. Amablemente te he abierto la puerta.

Entrando, David alcanzo a ver a la persona en cuestión.

Desde su perspectiva se trataba de una chica de cabello negro, atado en una cola de caballo alta, atractiva, con proporciones justas para una chica entrando a los veinte, vestía unos jeans azules, botas marrones, una blusa blanca y encima una camisa a cuadros roja.

Sus ojos carmesíes resaltaban bajo las lentes de montura gruesa negra, sus facciones sumamente finas, normales en una persona de occidente, una belleza en toda regla.

-Pero si no es otra más que la abu… - detuvo su hablar al sentir como es que su lengua había sido sacada de su boca con ayuda de dos palillos de comida.

-Termina esa frase, mocoso, y te arrancare la lengua y la usare para alimentar a los peces. - ese movimiento fue instantáneo, incluso si él juguetonamente intento desenfundar su pistola Desert Eagle de su espalda, no pudo.

-Sabes bien que soy inmortal, esas balas no serían diferentes a mosquitos para mi…ahora deja eso y sígueme…-soltándolo, David movía con satisfacción su lengua.

-No te creas. Estoy trabajando en un hechizo que va a acojonar a todo aquel que use un mínimo de [Magia]. ¡Todos se acojonaran al verme a mi o a mis armas! Aunque debo admitir que es un hechizo jodidamente complicado. – Sonrió ladinamente - Tan loca como siempre. Es un gusto verte de nuevo, fundadora fantasma, ¿o te debería llamar…?

-Como me quieras llamar está bien, pero llámame Christine de preferencia.

-El cómo te llama Drake te ha gustado ¿eh? Si vas a preguntar por él, está bien. Shirley le está tratando bien y no, no me des esa mirada, prometí cuidarlo, así que si aún continua casto, el pitufo me asegurare de mantenerlo así hasta los treinta.

-Sabes, a veces ciento que debí de haberte dado lecciones más duras y ver si te podía cambiar esa desvergonzada actitud tuya.

-Pero no lo hiciste. Es bueno que sigas viva Christine. - saludo con una sonrisa amigable -¿Entonces estas aquí por…?

-Solo vine a ver si podía hablar con Drake. Cao-Cao me llamo. ¿Has escuchado lo que hizo esta vez? - dándole la espalda a David, ella se abrazaba a sí misma, incluso si su voz y tono sonaban planos, David sabia de que su expresión era otra, aun así no dijo nada.

-Soy su compañero y casi su hermano por su puesto. Le dio de piñas a un [Cadre] y a un par de sus verracos. Actualmente está bien. Según me dijeron nada malo ha sucedido con su cuerpo. Es más sano que nunca. Es más fuerte en todo sentido, aunque tributo años en fuerza vital. Se encuentra bien, aunque a cambio también perdió parte de su humanidad. - resumió muy bien los acontecimientos y con calma camino hacia la puerta de la casa.

Estirando su mano hacia arriba, aplico un poco de [Magia] y ahí apareció un sello del cual una pequeña llave color cobre salió.

-Eso puede ser desventajoso si un mago cualquiera viene. - critico Christine desde atrás.

-Solo miembros de la [Facción] podrían sacar la llave. Nuestra maga es sumamente ingeniosa en cuanto a ello. Es decir, solo los humanos reconocidos podrían sacarla de la pared. - sonriéndole hacia una seña con su mano indicándole pasar.

-Entonces, siento molestar. - cuando ella entro, dio una honda respiración, caminando hacia la sala hizo lo mismo, David la siguió - Sigue gustándole beber leche sabor a durazno y fresa, sus dulces de piña siguen siendo su debilidad. – comento mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Como siempre, sigues siendo una acosadora. Pero no te replicare nada, mientras se relaja o lee le gusta beber y comer ese tipo de cosas, ¿me pregunto de quien lo aprendió? - se burló el hombre ligeramente, antes de ir a la cocina, y servirse del refrigerador.

Ahí efectivamente, media docena de botellas conteniendo leche con sabor a frutas, específicamente fresa, tomo una y una botella de jugo de naranja y fue a la sala. Ofreciéndole la leche a Christine, quien la acepto y disfruto de ella con calma, por su parte el castaño hizo lo mismo.

-Prefiero una cerveza, una _'Estrella Levante'_ , pero bueno, son menores. – murmuró mientras le daba un sorbo al jugo.

-Es difícil no sentir el aroma. Bueno lo es si eres un humano. Dime niño, ¿cómo están yendo las cosas a la [Facción]? Espero que mi inversión sea adecuadamente dirigida. - hablo tranquilamente después de disfrutar un poco del sabor de su bebida.

-Tan elusiva como siempre. Bueno acosadora de dragones, las cosas van bien y sí, estamos gastando los fondos de manera adecuada. no hay problema.

-¿En serio? las facturas por metales raros aumentaron este mes, además de también la sección de armas pidió presupuesto extra para armamento experimental. ¿Te suena el proyecto _'Bala Perforadora Absoluta'_? - cuando mencionó eso, el tono de su voz era plano.

Aun así había un ligero tono de molestia.

-Sé que te gusta investigar y no me quejo de los resultados. Cualquier cosa para asegurar el poderío de la [Facción]. Pero ten más cuidado al hacer los pedidos. Creí haberte enseñado a ti y al mocoso de Cao-Cao a moverse cuando hagan pedidos llamativos. – sí, ella estaba reprendiéndole.

Cada tanto ella reprendía a él o a Cao-Cao. Issei y Kiba eran como el aire para ella. Arthur y Le Fay eran sus asistentes cuando iba a la [Facción] en la base.

-Ten más cuidado. ¿Sabías que obstruiste a algunos magos de la [Facción] de la iglesia adventista al pedir el Mithril, o que llamaste la atención de una sección del Olimpo cuando ofertaste el doble del valor por el bronce celestial que apareció en el mercado oriental?

David resoplo cansado, pensaba que las firmas fantasma se habían encargado de esos hechos.

-Tus métodos estuvieron bien pero dejaste algunas huellas. Por suerte varios de mis conocidos obstruyeron la obtención de dicha información. Aun así, trata de darles nombre menos descriptivos a tus proyectos.

David solo sonreía tontamente. Además el nombre fue solo por el calor del momento al emocionarse al crear tal cosa.

-Aun así, ¿cuál fue el resultado? la última vez Drake alabo tu trabajo. Las balas que hicieron mediante la aplicación de la corrupción mágica con su oscuridad ya eran de por si aterradora., supongo que estas lo son aún más ¿verdad?

Cuando Christine menciono ello David sonrió orgulloso.

-Pues así es, son un verdadero problema para cualquier barrera, pudiendo atravesar incluso barreras [SS] y [SSS] si reciben cinco disparos. ¿A qué soy genial? si lo sé, merezco flores, pero tus palabras estarán bien.

-No te hagas ilusiones mocoso. Alabarte quizás dentro de unos treinta años más. Recuerda esto David, incluso si haces algo de tal calibre, no significa que tengas asegurada la victoria. Tus reflejos estarán reforzados con [Ki] llevándolos a límites inhumanos. Sin embargo seres como yo, no serán fácilmente afectados.

Justo ahí David iba a replicar algo.

-Bien sabes que incluso a mí me disparan en el corazón no moriré instantáneamente, y que otros incluso pueden moverse a la velocidad superiores a la del sonido. Si el enemigo tiene esa velocidad, evitar esa bala será sencillo, incluso una ráfaga completa de ellas. Ese sería un enemigo de [Clase Divina], así que no apuntes demasiado alto.

-Si no apunto a la cima nunca podré llegar a mi máximo potencial. ¿Capaz de esquivar balas como las de mis armas? Dices eso porque nunca has visto a un ser tan rápido esquivarlas, pues aún no se ha dado la ocasión. Pero te puedo asegurar que incluso si se trata del mismísimo Thor, él podría caer ante mis armas. O al menos ese es mi objetivo. Y si mi nuevo experimento va bien, entonces mi ventaja será aún mayor.

-Aun así, deberías no ser tan arrogante. Quizás un día te pida que me muestres esa nueva ventaja. Pero deberías ser más como Cao-Cao o Drake.

-Pse, Cao es medio estirado. Aunque cierto, él no se confía hasta no tener hasta la última mota de información de su oponente. Bueno y el enano, el pitufo es más como un escáner. Lucha siendo cuidadoso y voltea la lucha a su favor. Aunque bueno, solo buscas detalles de tu amado, aun cuando este es un chiquillo. Dime ¿en serio estas tan colgadita por él, maestra Christine? – Más que una crítica era una burla – Ese lado shotacon tuyo puede provocarte graves problemas.

Era bien sabido que la relación en los altos mandos era todo menos con etiqueta. Muchos serios funcionarios llorarían si se enterasen que los altos mandos hablan en juntas que decidirían el futuro de la [Facción] usando trajes de baño o en emergencias simples pijamas.

Además en parte la participación de Christine fue prestada desde que ella conoció a la familia Winchester desde hace generaciones. Al haber sido ellos quienes la salvaron a ella y su clan, de hecho ella misma confeso que su principal razón fue por Drake, quien es la viva imagen del antepasado suyo que el ayudo a ella con el mismo nombre hace más de ochocientos años.

Aunque esta información solo era conocida por seis personas; Le Fay, Arthur, David, Cao-Cao, Issei y Kiba. El resto desconocía ese detalle. Para ellos, ella era simplemente un asociado, el principal inversor.

-David, te he pedido cientos de veces que mantengas eso en secreto. Sabes bien que cualquiera puede escucharnos. Aunque esta casa tiene un buen sistema. Le Fay es tan buena como siempre con las barreras. - aunque irritada sonrió al mencionar el avance de aquella chica.

-Bien no desvíes el tema. Anda Chris, dime ya cuando vas a hablar con el pitufo. - cuando lo llamo así, noto cierto brillo maligno en los ojos de ella - Esta bien, está bien. Drake, no me des esa mirada. No sé si me pone cachondo o me da terror.

El solo sonrió amargamente y termino su propia bebida.

-Pero ya en serio, básicamente has ayudado indirectamente a criarlo desde que tiene cuatro y él ya ha comenzado a interesarse por el sexo opuesto.

-Si me entero que tu o Issei están intentándolo llevar a un club nocturno, será mejor que cuides tu hombría… Cao-Cao.

El castaño tuvo un escalofrió. Ciertamente, todos en la [Facción] son humanos y hay ciertos impulsos que deben de tener una cierta atención, razón por la cual, algunos pasan a divertirse en ciertas fechas y como en una de las reuniones se hablo acerca del cumpleaños de Drake, se acordó llevarlo a ese lugar en compañía de varios miembros. Sorpresivamente Cao-Cao y Arthur estaban entre ellos, Issei y David encabezaban el grupo.

Los otros habían atado al pelinegro y lo llevaban como si de una tribu de caníbales se tratase. De no ser por un panfleto que Serez encontró, el cual tenía la letra escrita a puño de Issei, el plan… _"Exterminio de virginidad de Drake N° 14"_ , dicho papel se le olvido en la sala de juntas. La noticia se extendió rápidamente en la [Facción], y llego a oídos de Chris en menos de treinta minutos, y no hay que decir que apareció como alma poseída por el diablo, justo cuando todos estaban al frente de un establecimiento de clase alta.

Cao-Cao y Arthur simplemente desviaron la mirada, ambos habían objetado que el joven aún no estaba listo, que se espera otro año más desde el principio. Y además no es que ellos no supieran disfrutar de una mujer, solo que, a diferencia de los castaños saben hacerlo con moderación. Además, a Arthur le amenazó con contactar con Elaine Westcott, a lo que el rubio juró no volver a participar en algo como eso.

Ese día Drake fue secuestrado… quiero decir salvado, de convertirse en un hombre completo…

-No, no es nada de eso, es solo que se ha hecho íntimo de Akame Nightwing. Creo que la conoces. Ha estado trabajando como guardaespaldas de Azazel, es una de nuestras agentes encubiertas dentro de [Grígori]

-Sí, se de ella. Porta un [Sacred Gear], [Essence Demon]. Un [Sacred Gear] con base en el veneno de Yamata no Orochi. Básicamente puede darle una espada envenenada. Con el [Balance Breaker] el veneno es mucho más complejo. La llaman la asesina de un corte. - contó tranquilamente.

-Si así es. Sinceramente es bastante taciturna, no es muy expresiva. Ambos han congeniado bien, primero fue para entrenar sus estilos de esgrima, luego simplemente para hablar, incluso han estado saliendo.

-No es bueno… eso definitivamente no es bueno… - masculló la mujer mientras se mordía las uñas.

David rara vez podía ver algo así de su maestra, así que siguió inyectando veneno… digo aumentando las brasas del infierno en el corazón de Christine.

-Bueno, por no mencionar a la también para nada poco atractiva Shirley. Shirley Goldblood. Pertenece a un grupo de dhamphir, nuestra otra contacto y la segunda mayor inversionista. Es aficionada de pasar largo tiempo acompañando a Drake cuando visita la [Facción].

Ante la mención del nombre del clan, Christine hizo una mueca de desagrado. Era cierto que estaba en contra de inútiles guerras, pero ese clan es en específico es un clan donde la nobleza prima, al igual que en las familias vampíricas sangre pura, y que la actual cabeza de este esté interesada en un humano…

-De hecho, aunque él no lo acepte, le agrada en cierta forma, de lo contrario no la hubiera empujado aquella vez. - cuando David menciono eso, no sonó como debería de sonar, parecía que él estaba sonriendo satisfecho, como si estuviese orgulloso.

AGARRAR

PAAAM

-¡Ei! - haciendo un ruido estúpido con su voz ante la sorpresa de haber sido levantado del suelo por Christine, que ahora mostraba su verdadera forma.

Una mujer adulta en la mitad de sus veinte, cabello largo y blanco lustroso, ojos profundos carmesíes rasgados, caninos largos y blancos, propios de los vampiros, una piel brillante y blanca como la nieve, además de ello sorprendentemente nueve colas de zorro hondeaban ligeramente tras de ella, así como dos orejas de zorro, y tres surcos negros simulando bigotes en su rostro aparecieron, sin mencionar el aumento de sus atributos.

Esa era la verdadera apariencia de Christine. Era una hibrida entre un demonio antiguo oriental, un Kitsune, y un verdadero ancestro de los vampiros orientales. El resultado de aquella unión fue ella.

-"Ahí está la zorra sanguijuela" – pensó sin mala intención o doble sentido – "Incluso en esta forma no está naaaaada mal".

Pero justo en ese momento su expresión era una que representaba los celos encarnados, y no dudaría en despedazarlo sino le decía algo en los próximos diez segundos. Sonriendo interiormente divertido, David dio su explicación.

-Es decir tú sabes bien esto, pero creo que debes de saberlo desde ya. Es cierto que ha estado controlándolo adecuadamente pero hubo, no fue debido a ello, Drake esta… bueno él se convirtió en la pareja de sangre de Shirley. – La intensa mirada asesina aumento – No me mires así. Fue un accidente. – Se excusó alzando las manos – Ambos se cayeron por las escaleras por una broma que no era para él, se rompió el labio y sin querer termino besando a Shirley. Lo juro, vi el video. Fue un estúpido accidente. Ocurrió después de caer las escaleras, se resbalo y sus labios cayeron a los de Shirley y probó su sangre.

Con solo eso ella se hizo una idea. Entre los vampiros la sangre de dragon es un verdadero majar, el manjar definitivo en cuanto a sangre se refiere. Inclusive la sangre de dragones menores es codiciada. Sin embargo es casi imposible de conseguir, desde que la gran mayoría de dragones existentes se encuentran en territorios inalcanzables para los vampiros.

Ella también probo la sangre de dragon una vez, hace siglos, y cuando se enteró que Drake tenía un [Sacred Gear] de tipo dragon, al igual que Issei, hizo lo que pudo para protegerles, de lo contrario podrían haber sido capturados por presión de otros clanes y usados como ganado. Desde que la sangre de dragon hibrido era igual no tendrían problemas haciendo aquello, y si ella se oponía podría haber ido a una revuelta y su clan hubiera sido destruido.

-¡Desde cuando! - exigió con ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Hace un año. Bueno, la conocíamos hace más. Dos años después de que se fundara la [Facción]. Solo hace un año que ella y Drake hablaron por primera vez y ocurrió eso. Ese mismo día, contra todo pronóstico, ataco a Drake… pero sorprendentemente solo fue un instante. Diez segundos más tarde Drake la había empujado hacia el suelo y faltaba poco para que el dragon literalmente la devorara… sexualmente hablando. Lo juro, fue así.

Cuando escucho las partes sueltas de la historia se hizo más o menos la situación.

La cantidad que ella probó fue una sola gota. Sin embargo, una semi-vampiresa que prueba la sangre directamente de la fuente sentirá un fuerte impulso después de una sola gota extraída directamente. Querrá más… incluso si es un poco…

Así que debió de haber esperado a que estuviesen los dos solo y le ataco. Sin embargo hay algo que no considero, la mordida de las vampiresas en especial. Tiene un efecto afrodisiaco y estimulante seis veces más fuerte que el de los vampiros varones, por lo que considerando, la naturaleza dragon de Drake, esta se vio desatada y dejo ir locos sus instintos carnales, que en su edad aún son difíciles de mantener a raya. Christine se hizo una idea de lo que ocurrió a partir de ahí.

-¿Con que regularidad besa a Drake?

-Beso… no ella… - deteniéndose cuando Christine aun sujetándole con una mano señala su propio cuello – O, eso, bueno, viene una vez al mes.

Y lo peor es que en realidad ambas partes salían beneficiadas. La persona de la que el vampiro bebe sangre, tendrá una vida ligeramente más larga, su salud se verá aumentada, no se enfermara incluso si tiene enfermedades hereditarias, además de ser físicamente más fuerte que un humano normal, desde el punto de vista objetivo, sería la parte que da su sangre la que es más beneficiada, a eso agregando que al beber los vampiros estimulan la renegación natural de sangre del propio cuerpo. Y si era un semi vampiro la cosa no era muy distinta.

La mujer dio un resoplido molesta.

-Descuida, no ocurrió nada. Drake volvió por sí mismo a sus sentidos en el momento que estaba por quitarle el vestido en la parte inferior. Se desmayó de hecho. Fue gracioso verlo. Shirley tenía una expresión de éxtasis y el… dije demasiado ¿verdad?

Chris tenía ganas de golpearle y borrarle la sonrisa que el humano tenia, pero lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, dejando eso de lado, ¿por qué le permitís eso? sé que es un valioso aliado. Aun así usar a uno de… - se detuvo cuando David hizo un gesto con la mano.

-No. de hecho es Drake quien le ofreció al principio aquello. Tal parece ser que es un método para mantener bajo control su naturaleza dragon… de alguna manera. No me preguntes como. No estoy al tanto de ello. Solo se eso.

-Ya veo. – murmuro.

Era cierto que para alguien que ve los puntos y estrategias que cualquier otro descartaría como un medio para un fin. Drake de alguna manera había conseguido aquello.

-Mira Chris, nosotros, Cao-Cao y yo, te lo hemos dicho si en serio quieres algo con el chico debes de ir a por ello. Es un adolescente, por no mencionar un dragon. Sabes bien que pronto tendrá edad para casarse y hay dos candidatas. Incluso ambas recuerda que es un dragon, un dragó macho, y para uno es normal tener más de una pareja… así que debes de decidir pronto.

Legalmente, basándose en los dieciocho, Drake aun no tenía permitido casarse, al igual que ingerir alcohol o fumar, pero pronto tendría esa edad. No tenía un gran margen, y había candidatas. Pero no era extraño. Muchos en la [Facción], sobre todo los que habían superado los veinticinco ya habían contraído matrimonio y, normalmente, los mayores de treinta tenían hijos. Y desde el punto de vista bélico, la familia Winchester era un poderoso aliado, que ahora contaría con sangre dragon en su linaje, haciéndolo un valioso recurso.

Ella no se podía quejar ya que fue una de las personas que impulsaron esta clase de pensamiento. Después de todo, todos en la [Facción] suministraban algunas decenas de centímetros cúbicos de sangre cada mes. Un acuerdo pactado a cambio financiación económica y armamentista.

-No es tan fácil ¿sabes? no importa lo sabía que sea, ni cuantos años tenga tras de mí, enamorarse independientemente de tu raza, es un sentimiento difícil de expresar. Incluso en todos estos años solo me he enamorado dos veces y ambos eran humanos. No es exactamente un sentimiento que quieras compartir con la otra parte aun si esta es un dragón y más cuando sabes que arriesgan sus vidas en batallas constantes.

David solo suspiraba. No podía culparla, ella era más mayor que él, pero seguía siendo una mujer.

-Escucha, sé que ser directa no puede ser bueno, así que ¿por qué no intentas ir a paso lento? le agradas, y disfruta de tu silenciosa compañía. No eres buena hablando, pero siempre lo eres al actuar. Así que ve e inténtalo. - consejo sentándose a su lado en el sillón – No seas tonta, pues la vida es impredecible. – murmuró con pesar, recordando a alguien, no solo a su familia, sino a otra persona.

Chris suspiró, recordando el pesar que tenía su amigo humano. Esas palabras solo la hicieron pensar aún más. Tenía razón. La vida era muy frágil, sobre todo si combatías tanto. Y el ejemplo de David era una muestra de ello. No solo la vida humana era frágil. Cualquier vida lo era. Dejando el lado amoroso aparte, ambos empezaron una conversación en la cual el intercambio de información esencial se dio de manera esporádica, con otros temas colgados por ahí.

-Tal parece que se tardaron más tiempo del esperado en preparar sus fuerzas. - murmuro la peliblanca, aun en su estado vampiresa-kitsune.

-Sep. - Murmuro con cansancio el humano - Kiba me hablo un poco de ellos, pero desde ya no tengo mucha expectativa. Ambas parecen creer que esta ciudad es como su patio de juegos, así que de momento sigámosles el juego ¿quieres?

Se levantó del sofá y caminó acompañado de Christine hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin mucho apuro. Chris decidió mantenerse oculta, a la espera.

La vista del humano fue afuera de la reja, donde habían parados varios demonios, quienes según Issei debían de ser los siervos de la futura cabeza del clan Gremory. De hecho la persona misma estaba ahí de pie. Una chica en sus dieciocho según la información, aunque desde su punto de vista, esa chica por su cuerpo no debía de tener dieciocho, pero eran demonios. Varias chicas y un chico, todos en uniforme escolar.

-Pufff. Y yo que quería un día tranquilo. – Murmuró David – Rias Gremory, supongo. ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que queréis? Si buscáis a mis compañeros, debo decir que ya se han marchado.

Todos los demonios se sorprendieron, no por el hecho de que realmente hubiese alguien en el lugar, sino que fuese un humano normal y corriente. Apenas podían percibir poder mágico, una simpleza en comparación con un mago humano normal.

Con su típica sonrisa, Rias Gremory explicó el motivo de su visita.

-Verás, hemos notado que alguien con un grandísimo poder mágico ha entrado en mi ciudad, la cual está bajo nuestra jurisdicción. Obviamente tú no eres el causante, así que debe ser esa mujer, ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Tu ciudad? ¿Quién eres, Daredevil? Pues que sepas que no vi un letrero diciendo _"Gremory City"_ o _"Devil Ville"._ Cuando llegue a la ciudad solo vi el cartel, en japonés, de Kuoh. - replico tranquilo y sonriente – Así que ale, ale, a jugar a casita niños.

Akeno sonrió y envolvió sus manos en rayos mientras John invocaba sus poderes de [Sacred Gear].

-No estoy aquí para luchar, solo vine a recoger algunas cosas. Tal parece que no habéis invadido esta casa… aun, pero no hace mal ser precavido. Aun así… mantente tranquila. Hubo algunas circunstancias solo eso. No está aquí para causar problemas así que no los busques tú.

-Tu…-

ESCALOFRIOS

Una inmensa intensión asesina la hizo callar.

-Sabes, debería de enseñarte lo que es humildad, demonio de la familia Gremory. – murmuró Chris con mirada filosa.

Por un instante, sintió, no, no sintió… Todo el lugar cercano a la casa, se había oscurecido, literalmente, se había vuelto de noche.

-Bufff, esta sensación es tétrica. - anti climáticamente el castaño se abrazó así mismo, fingiendo temblar – Creo que va a nevar.

Pero por otro lado, los demonios tuvieron escalofríos. El miedo mismo inundo sus corazones, paralizándolos. Era una sensación parecida a la que tuvieron contra Kokabiel, pero la del ángel caído no era tan agresiva hacia ellos como en este caso.

-¿Has tenido suficiente de esto, Rias Gremory? - hablo otra vez la voz femenina tranquilamente detrás.

La luz del día había vuelto, sin embargo la sensación de que sus vidas serían segadas aun permeancia. ¿La razón…?

TOCAR

La persona que hablada desde atrás, sosteniendo su dedo cerca de su vena carótida, como si de una cuchilla se tratase, estaba dándole un mensaje tácito…

Estas muerta…

Sus siervos no pudieron hacer nada para detenerla. Ni ella misma había sentido cuando se había puesto detrás. La pregunta de los demonios era cuando se había movido hasta esa zona y quien era realmente.

-No saltes conclusiones si no tienes toda la información. Recuerda, tu poder no es absoluto… demonio. – Chris camino tranquilamente dándoles la espalda mientras David solo reía divertido.

SLAP

-Bueno entonces ¿tienen algún asunto aquí además de venir a tocar las narices? - dando un fuerte aplauso David llamo la atención de los demonios que le miraron confundidos, sin saber cómo exactamente actuar.

-Pensábamos que se trataba de algunos de los dos dragones. – Respondió Rias recuperando su postura y porte - Eres su compañero ¿verdad? pues entonces tengo algo que comunicarte, una invitación de los altos mandos del [Inframundo].

En ese momento David recibió la información acerca de la próxima reunión de las tres [Grandes Facciones]. Una reunión de paz, al parecer, y ahí también una invitación formal. Rias y Sona se les ordeno que si algunos de aquellos humanos aparecían les hicieran saber que su presencia era requerida.

Christine se enteró de ello hace unos días. Se lo iba a decir al castaño, pero no importaba, la información ya fue transmitida así que no había problema. Solo se les comunico eso y luego se retiraron.

-Entonces ¿quieres acompañarme algunos tragos mientras hablamos sobre tu drama amoroso? - le ofreció el castaño.

-Te faltan algunos años para que puedas beber a mi ritmo niño. Pero aun así gracias. Lo siento pero tengo que regresar al castillo rubí. A es cierto, lo olvidaba, estos son objetos que estoy seguro serán de agrado. - de un círculo mágico aparecieron cuatro grandes cajas - Las de la derecha son para Drake, repito para él, son objetos difíciles, si es el quizás pueda darle uso, sino es así el sabrá a quienes dárselos. Los otros son contenidos que estoy segura les gustara a ti y a varios en el alto mando. Nos veremos pronto - un círculo mágico de transporte empezaba a dibujarse debajo de ella – Ah, es cierto, los paquetes de Drake. La clave es lo que más le gusta. - y con eso se iba.

-Mujer tonta. Simplemente dile lo que sientes… aunque el enano es simplemente demasiado dócil. - mirando ambas cajas - ¿Qué será me pregunto? Bueno queda regresar y averiguarlo. – sonrió colmilludamente mientras se frotaba las manos.

* * *

 _ **Día de la reunión – base secreta**_

Han pasado días desde que Azazel solicito la reunión con los demás líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones Judeo-Cristianas] y con la [Facción de la Humanidad]. Dicha cumbre o reunión se celebraría en el instituto de Kuoh, lugar donde había sucedido el acontecimiento con Kokabiel y los fragmentos de [Excalibur].

XXXXX

David se encontraba junto a Lapis en una gran sala semi oscura. Ambos observaban un gran misil con gesto serio. Dicho misil tenía puesto el nombre _'El Pepinazo'._

-No me gusta tener esto. – murmuró Lapis.

-A mí tampoco me hace gracia haber creado esto, pero es necesario. Pero, siendo sincero, espero no tener que usarlo nunca jamás. – dijo David.

-Tener un arma tan poderosa. ¿Cuánto crees que será?

-¿Conoces la _'Bomba del Zar'_?

-No. No la conozco.

-La _'Bomba del Zar_ 'fue una bomba de hidrógeno de unos cincuenta megatones desarrollada por la Unión Soviética, responsable de la mayor explosión provocada por seres humanos hasta ahora. La _'Bomba del Zar'_ fue detonada el treinta de octubre de mil novecientos sesenta y uno, sobre la zona de pruebas militares del archipiélago de Nueva Zembla, en el océano Glacial Ártico. Hizo explosión a unos cuatro mil metros sobre el nivel del mar. La posterior bola de fuego alcanzó el suelo y rápidamente ascendió hasta la altitud de vuelo del bombardero que la lanzó, el cual, volando a una velocidad tierra de aproximadamente ochocientos sesenta kilómetros hora. Viajó hacia la zona segura, unos cuarenta y cinco km de la zona cero, y al momento de la detonación se encontraba a unos relativamente seguros setenta y nueve km de la explosión. Esta explosión demostró que no sólo sería capaz de destruir una gran ciudad objetivo, sino que era posible que lo hubiese logrado también con cuatro mega-ciudades como las que rodean Nueva York, Ciudad de México o Tokio. Cuando la bomba detonó, inmediatamente la temperatura directamente debajo y alrededor de la detonación se habría elevado millones de grados. La presión bajo la explosión fue de más de doscientos mil kilos por metro cuadrado, más de diez veces la que hay en el neumático de un automóvil. La energía luminosa fue tan poderosa que pudo ser vista incluso a una distancia de mil km, con cielo nublado. La onda de choque fue lo bastante potente como para romper vidrios gruesos incluso a más de novecientos km de la explosión, y fue registrada en tres ocasiones distintas alrededor de la Tierra. La nube de hongo producida por la explosión se elevó a una altitud de sesenta y cuatro km antes de nivelarse. La energía térmica fue tan grande que podría haber causado quemaduras de tercer grado a una persona que se encontrara a cien km de la explosión. La potencia de la _'Bomba del Zar'_ fue tres mil ochocientas veces más poderosa que la de Little Boy, la bomba detonada en Hiroshima. Las ondas sísmicas producidas fueron medidas alrededor de todo el planeta.

-Joder. – masculló asombrada.

-Exacto. Y nosotros hemos creado este pedazo pepino, que es muchísimo más poderosa.

-Es lo que tiene mejorar armas con [Alquimia] y [Magia]. ¿Puedes recordarme por qué la creamos?

-Existen seres con mucho más poder que esta bomba. Además, si la soltamos en el [Cielo], en el [Inframundo] o en Asgard podría causar una destrucción muy importante. Espero nunca llegar a usarla.

-… ¿cuál es nuestro límite? ¿Qué seremos capaces de hacer dentro de unos años?

-Seguramente algo más peligroso que esto. – dicho esto ambos salieron, sellando la sala a cal y canto.

XXXXX

En la sala principal de tele transporte de la base se encontraban los líderes de la [Facción] junto a otros miembros.

Cao-Cao, Issei, David, Kiba y Drake. Arthur no iba a ir, pues se encontraba con el grupo de Vali junto a su hermana. Pero Cao-Cao recordaba la advertencia del descendiente del Rey Arturo.

 _Vali va a traicionar a Azazel y [Grígori]. Al parecer la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] junto a [Nilrem] van a sabotear dicha reunión. También que iba a enfrentarse a Issei y, en caso de que este no quisiera, provocarle por cualquier medio necesario._

Por ese motivo Cao-Cao y compañía se habían preparado para enfrentar al [Hakuryuukou] y a los demonios y magos de la [Brigada]. Además de también haber recibido la advertencia del lado de Christine quien les informo de movimientos de grandes cantidades de magos desde varias bases en Europa.

Por otra parte, varios de los miembros de la [Facción de los Humanos] también irían, pero manteniéndose afuera de la ciudad, esperando el ataque. Si entraban a la ciudad serian detectados por ambas herederas y eso fastidiaría los planes.

-Bien, escuchadme todos. Desgraciadamente no sabemos qué tan poderosas y o numerosas serán las fuerzas que envíen los terroristas, por lo que debemos estar preparados para todo. – Decía Cao-Cao – No os preocupéis por nosotros. Manteneos alerta.

-¡Señor si señor!

-Bien. Le Fay, Arthur, cuidaos. – le sonrió a ambos hermanos.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos para lo que necesitéis. Ya lo sabes. – dijo el rubio con rostro sereno.

-También formamos parte de esta [Facción]. – sonrió Le Fay.

-Aunque también seáis terroristas por estar con él [Dragón blanco]. – comentó con sarcasmo Xenovia.

-Xen, ya. – sonrió Issei.

Nadie les decía nada a ambos hermanos, pues conocían sus motivos de sobra y no les veía en problema, pues su lealtad también estaba con la [Facción].

-Bien. Nos veremos luego. – sonrió el líder moreno mientras el quinteto desaparecía a través del círculo mágico de tele transporte más poderoso del que disponían.

Una vez que desaparecieron, Roy tomo el mando.

-¡Bien! ¡Todos estad preparados! ¡En veinte minutos salís hacia Kuoh! – Exclamó - ¡Esperemos que no haga falta que actuemos, pero debemos estar listos!

-¡Si señor!

Y se fueron a preparase, guardando la esperanza de que la cosa no se pusiera tan seria como para tener que intervenir.

* * *

 _ **Ciudad de Kuoh**_

El pequeño grupo de humanos apareció en la sala del estar de la casa que habían ocupado con anterioridad Issei y compañía.

-Es acogedora. – fue el comentario de Cao-Cao al observar el salón.

-Si. No está mal. – el castaño se encogió de hombros.

Mirando por la ventana, vieron que el tiempo aún era de tarde, el sol apenas iba por empezar a ocultarse.

-Son las cinco, dos horas para la reunión, bien relajaos un poco y revisen el equipo. David coordina con Irina y Roy, que las unidades terrestres comiencen con la infiltración para la observación.

Y así comenzaron las preparaciones, la casa tenía bastante movimiento, y así sin más pasaron las dos horas.

-No es por meter prisa, pero ya deben habernos detectado, por lo que propongo que nos vayamos ya. – dijo David mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

-¿No será por puntualidad? – preguntó Drake con burla.

-También. Siempre me ha gustado ser puntual. ¿Algún problema, pitufo?

-Nop.

-Pues ale.

Los otros cuatro salieron después de el por la puerta. Dado que tenían las llaves del edificio, no tuvieron problemas. Una vez afuera caminaron rumbo al instituto. La gente al pasar se les quedaba mirando curiosos. Y no era para menos: dos chicos occidentales, uno rubio y otro castaño con una cicatriz sobre su ojo izquierdo, un chino, un japonés y otro con unos ojos extraños. Suponían que este último usaba lentillas o algo por el estilo, pero era apenas percibido debido a los lentes con monturas anchas que usaba.

-Pues sí que es verdad. – Murmuró David – Las japonesas suelen tener el pecho pequeño.

-¿Te estas fijando en eso? – preguntó sorprendido Kiba.

-Ya lo sé. Normalmente seria el pervertido este el que se fijara en esas cosas. – señaló al otro castaño – Pero no me lo creía cuando me lo dijo.

-… ya.

-Chicos, ya hemos llegado. – comentó Cao-Cao, deteniéndose frente al instituto de la ciudad.

Todos se pusieron levemente tensos. Podían notar las poderosas auras de los seres que estaban dentro. Muchas auras con distinto nivel de poder, pero muy poderosas al fin y al cabo.

-Sinceramente no me esperaba que vinierais. – dijo una voz femenina.

Todos dejaron de observar el edificio para mirar a la dueña de esas palabras. Sona Sitri se encontraba junto a su [Reina] Tsubaki Shinra en la puerta principal de la academia.

-Sitri. – saludó Issei.

-Supongo que ya estarán todos reunidos, ¿no? – preguntó Cao-Cao.

Sona asintió a sus palabras, ajustándose las gafas, analizando al quinteto. Podía notar el gran poder de Kiba, Drake e Issei. Rias ya le había contado la batalla que tuvieron contra Kokabiel y el asombroso poder del trio. Cuando posó su mirada en David no pudo percibir nada. Solo un humano normal y corriente con algo de poder mágico. Una miseria. Por último, al fijarse en Cao-Cao, tuvo un leve escalofrió. Ese hombre joven poseía algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Con solo verle pudo saber que no era un idiota. No. Sin duda alguna era alguien a tener muy en cuenta.

-Por favor, seguidme para llevaros a la sala de la reunión. - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Por supuesto. – sonrió el moreno, caminando tras ambas demonios.

Junto a él fueron los otros cuatro humanos.

-¿Te has fijado en cómo te ha mirado? – le preguntó sonriente Issei a David.

-Si. Me ha tomado por un humano normalito. – respondió alzando los hombros.

-¿No te molesta?

-Para nada. Siempre me agrada dar sorpresas. – sonrió de lado.

Sona y Tsubaki acompañaron a los humanos a través de los pasillos del instituto. Luego de subir varios pisos el grupo llego hasta la sala de reunión. Los humanos observaron el lugar. Una gigantesca mesa redonda rodeada los líderes de las [Tres Grandes Facciones] con varios asientos libres para ellos. También había otra mesa con comida y bebida. En paralelo a la mesa había grandes ventanales que permitían observar el exterior.

Por parte de los ángeles estaban los [Serafines]: Miguel, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Metatrón, Sandalphon, Raguel, Raziel, Sariel y Remiel.

Por parte de los ángeles caídos estaban los [Cadres] y líderes: Azazel, [Gobernador General] y [Asesor Especial de Tecnología], Shemhazai, [Vice Gobernador General], Baraqiel [Vice Gobernador General], Armaros [Investigador de Anti magia], Sahariel [Investigador de la Luna], Penemue [Secretaria en jefe], y Tamiel [Jefe del Departamento de Negocios].

Por parte de los demonios estaban los cuatro [Maous]: Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Falbium Asmodeus y Ajuka Beelzebub.

Detrás de los demonios se encontraban el grupo Gremory y el grupo Sitri. Estos últimos esperando a su [Rey] y a su [Reina].

Detrás de los ángeles caídos se encontraban tres personas. Akame, la infiltrada de la [Facción de la Humanidad], Raynare y el [Dragón Blanco] Vali.

Detrás de los ángeles habían tres ángeles, los cuales ninguno podía reconocer.

También pudieron darse cuenta de dos cosas: la primera era la leve mirada que les dirigía Akame y la tensión que se percibía entre la [Reina] Gremory y el [Cadre] Kokabiel.

-Al final sí que ha traído al [Blanco]. – murmuró Issei observando de reojo a Vali, que sonreía muy alegre al verle.

-Los he traído. – informó Sona mientras hacia una leve reverencia.

-Gracias Sona. – sonrió el [Maou] Lucifer.

Ambas Sitri caminaron hasta colocarse junto a su grupo.

-Por favor, sentaos con nosotros. – sonrió Miguel mientras señalaba los asientos vacíos.

Cinco asientos. Cinco asientos que se encontraban entre los demonios y los ángeles caídos.

Cao-Cao se sentó en el centro, como líder, Issei y David se sentaron a ambos lados. Kiba se sentó al lado de Issei, junto al [Maou] Falbium. Drake, después de coger una gran bandeja con comida y bebida, se sentó al lado de David, junto a la [Cadre] Penemue. Antes con ellos que con los demonios.

Las miradas de los humanos recorrieron a todos los líderes presentes. Sin duda era estimulante ver tanto ser poderoso junto. Issei empezó a babear levemente al ver las hermosas mujeres presentes. La presencia de las hermosas féminas conseguía que olvidara el sentimiento que tenía por el [Blanco], lo cual tranquilizaba a los presentes. Lo último que querían era un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

-"¡Joder cuanta belleza! ¡Estoy en el paraíso!"

-[Compañero…] – suspiró Ddraig con cansancio.

-"¡Pero fíjate Ddraig! ¡La [Maou] Serafall, la mujer más hermosa del [Cielo] Gabriel, las [Serafines] Metatrón y Sandalphon y la [Cadre] Penemue! ¡Por no hablar de las bellezas Gremory y Sitri! ¡Esto es mejor que un desfile de modelos! ¡Oh… joder que pedazo de melones! Ahora entiendo eso de que las mujeres caído tienen cuerpos tentadores. ¡Madre mía! Pero la [Maou] no se queda atrás. ¡Y qué decir de Gabriel y compañía!"

Entonces hizo una leve mueca, pues Kiba le acababa de dar un codazo.

-Ise, por favor, compórtate. – Le pidió amablemente mientras le daba un bocado a un saladito – Hmmm, están muy buenos. – susurró.

-Bien. Ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar. – dijo sonriente Sirzechs.

-Antes que nada, ¿podríais responder a una pregunta? – interrumpió David.

-Por supuesto.

-Si esto se trata de una reunión neutra, ¿por qué están todos intentando intimidar? – preguntó entrecerrando su ojo sano.

Si bien podía usar el [Senjutsu], no hacía falta, pues el aura que expulsaba cada líder era de por si aplastante.

-Todos estáis con vuestras alitas al aire y expulsando una gran cantidad de aura. Me parece a mí que no es una buena forma de empezar una reunión. ¿No os parece? Claro que si queréis jugar a quien la tiene…

PALF

-Auch. Vale, me callo. – se quejó al recibir una colleja de Cao-Cao.

-Lo sentimos. – se disculparon los lideres, guardando sus alas y dejando de expulsar aura.

-Bien. Ahora sí que podemos empezar. – comento Miguel.

-Antes de comenzar… - Sirzechs tomo la palabra - … me gustaría presentaros a mi hermana pequeña, actual y futura líder de la Casa Gremory. - presento mirando a su adorable hermana que respondió con una reverencia – Y su sequito.

-¡Y yo a mi hermanita y su grupo! – señaló Serafall sonriente mientras Sona se avergonzaba.

-Vosotros fuisteis los que intervinisteis en el Incidente con Kokabiel junto con el sequito también de la hermana pequeña de Serafall y este grupo de humanos. - inquirió Azazel.

-Bueno, más bien nosotros hicimos casi todo el trabajo. – comentó Drake mientras se comía un emparedado, sorprendentemente continuo comiendo sin mucha molestia incluso bajo al silenciosa presión de los líderes.

-Si hicieses mejor tu trabajo nada de esto habría pasado. – siseó Issei, mirando malamente al caído.

-¿Me echas la culpa? – pregunto con fingido asombro.

-¡Pues claro! ¡Era tu responsabilidad!

-Hmph.

-…

Todos miraron a Issei y Azazel.

-Bueno, Rias Gremory… - Miguel miro a la heredera Gremory – He oído del incidente. También he leído el informe. Tienes mi gratitud. Y también os agradezco a vosotros. Sin duda es algo sorprendente lo que hicisteis. – Sonrió al quinteto humano - Usar armas sacras con tal objetivo… - negó con la cabeza ante la idea que tenía Kokabiel.

-Pues eso, te pido perdón por la actitud de Kokabiel. – dijo Azazel con parsimonia.

-¿Nos estás vacilando? – preguntó asombrado Drake.

-¿Qué? Me he disculpado. ¿Qué más queréis? – preguntó alzando los brazos.

-Hombre, se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas. – sonrió el chico con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

-De inmediato daremos por empezada la reunión. - empezó Shemhazai, intentando cambiar de tema – Como requisito para el proceder con la reunión entenderé que todos los presentes son conocedores del mayor y prohibido secreto. – observó a los humanos presentes.

-La no existencia del Dios Bíblico. Lo sabemos. – habló Cao-Cao.

Kiba desvió la mirada al grupo Sitri. Estos no se habían alterado. Supuso que Serafall o Rias se lo habría contado.

-Tenemos entendido que en vuestro grupo tenéis personas conocedoras de ese secreto. – dijo Uriel.

-Así es. – Dijo Cao-Cao – Tres personas excomulgadas de la Iglesia por conocer ese secreto. De hecho, sabíamos esto desde hace tiempo, mas no lo hemos ido pregonando. Eso quiero dejarlo bien aclarado.

-Respecto al Incidente con Kokabiel, ¿cómo consiguió las [Excalibur]? – le preguntó Sirzechs a Azazel.

-Lo ignoro. Apenas tenía conocimiento de que las estuviese investigando. - respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Kokabiel actuó de espaldas a [Grígori]? - preguntó Miguel.

-Eso parece.

-Me gustaría decir unas palabras, si se me permite. – interrumpió Cao-Cao.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué nos tienes que decir? – pregunto Sirzechs con curiosidad.

-No creo que fuera Kokabiel el que orquesto todo esto. Todos sabemos que Kokabiel no es precisamente unas lumbreras nada más que para las batallas. No era un científico. Balba era el verdadero científico.

-Balba Galilei. – murmuró Metatrón con disgusto.

-Ese mismo. Pero la pregunta es, ¿cómo consiguió pagar todo su estudio? Esa es la pregunta adecuada.

-¿Financiación externa a [Grígori]? ¿Financiación privada? – preguntó Ajuka.

-En [Grígori] no ha desaparecido dinero ni ha sido transferido nada sospechoso. De nosotros no lo saco. – aseguró Tamiel.

-Entonces el problema es saber quién es el que lo financio. – Susurró Remiel – ¿Alguna idea? – le preguntó a Cao-Cao – Parece ser que vosotros sabéis más de lo que creemos.

-Me temo que no. – Respondió Issei – No hemos conseguido averiguar nada. Lo único que sabemos es que alguien financiaba a Balba y era alguien con muchos recursos. Yo estuve equivocado. Pensábamos que Kokabiel había sido el que asesino a los portadores, pero no es así. Los robos fueron en lugares muy distantes al mismo tiempo. Nada más robarlas desaparecieron. Es algo bastante elaborado.

-Sin duda.

-Pero tenemos la sensación de que esa financiación externa puede haber llegado desde un lugar. – Dijo Kiba – La [Brigada]. – Todos lo miraron muy seriamente – Pensadlo. Re forjar [Excalibur], copiarla miles de veces e iniciar un ataque al [Cielo] e [Infierno]. Ese es un objetivo de la [Brigada].

-La [Brigada del Caos]. - murmuró Baraqiel frunciendo el ceño.

-Esa organización merece nuestra completa atención. Si crece aún más podría significar el fin del equilibrio impuesto por las [Tres Grandes Facciones]. - dijo Raphael serio.

-Y dicen ahora. Deberían haber estado atentos desde su fundación. – murmuró David mientras daba vueltas a su baso con whisky.

-Y no solo de vuestro equilibrio. – Comentó Drake – El equilibrio del mundo. ¿Qué pasaría si una de vuestras [Facciones] desaparece? Posiblemente una nueva guerra. ¿Y qué pasaría con el mundo si desaparecéis? Yo creo que dos cosas: o bien los humanos lo reclamamos como tal o bien llega alguna otra religión a tocar las narices.

-Vaya. Parece que no nos tienes mucho agrado, ¿eh? – preguntó Azazel con burla.

Drake estaba a punto de hablar, mientras ambos ojos brillaron por un instante con más intensidad, pero David le tocó el hombro.

-Ahora no es momento para uno de tus discursos. Tus ojos son peligrosos dragoncito. – le murmuró. Mirando atento como la luz en los ojos de su compañero no reflejaban más que furia y salvajismo.

-Alguien debe decírselos, soy humano, aunque una fracción menor de lo que fui, pero sigo siéndolo y como tal me preocupo por este mundo.

-Todos lo hacemos, pero sé que si hablas puede que termines por saltar sobre alguno de ellos, así que déjalo, al menos de momento. - apretando un poco el hombro, no como amenaza, más bien un tanto tranquilizando al joven.

Este asintió y se mantuvo cayado. Después de todo estaban para un importantísimo tratado de paz. Algo que podría llegar a ser muy importante para todos.

Y controlar la naturaleza de un dragon por más retoño que este sea no es algo que alguien concienzudamente querría hacer.

-Bien. Siguiente punto. Rias, ¿podrías contarnos sobre el incidente ocurrido con Kokabiel?- preguntó Sirzechs.

-¡Si! – la pelirroja explico detalladamente la pelea que tuvieron contra el antiguo [Cadre] de [Grígori] - Y con esto acabó mi informe sobre lo ocurrido durante aquel incidente. Incidente en el cual yo, Rias Gremory, y los demonios sirvientes a mi familia nos vimos involucrados. - acabó la pelirroja seria.

-Buen trabajo. - dijo Sirzechs sonriente.

-¡Gracias, Rias! - sonrió Serafall, guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

-Y me gustaría escuchar vuestro informe.

-Por supuesto. – Asintió Cao-Cao – Issei, haz los honores.

El castaño asintió y comenzó a explicar lo sucedido desde su llegada en busca de los fragmentos.

-¿Podemos saber que ha sido de los fragmentos? – preguntó amablemente Gabriel.

-La espada [Excalibur] ha sido re forjada por nuestro equipo. Ahora está de nuevo completa, con los siete fragmentos. – sonrió Drake al ver la cara incrédula de los líderes del [Cielo].

-Así que vosotros teníais los cuatro fragmentos faltantes. – masculló Sariel.

-Así es.

-Si no os importa, dejemos ese asunto para después. Ese es un asunto entre estos humanos y el [Cielo]. Ahora bien, Azazel. Después de escuchar estos informes, quiero oír la opinión del [Gobernador] de los ángeles caídos. – dijo Sirzechs con seriedad.

-En relación con el incidente de hace unos días, Kokabiel, un líder de nuestra organización central, [Grígori], guardó silencio a los otros líderes, así como a mí, el [Gobernador], y actuó de forma independiente. Su captura fue hecha por Vali, aunque no hubiera hecho ninguna falta. Después de eso, en el tribunal de la organización marcial se dictó su sentencia. Su castigo es el eterno congelamiento en [Cocito]. No podrá salir nunca más. La explicación de eso, y otros detalles están presentes en el material que les enviamos. Eso es todo. – Explicó Azazel para luego mirar a Shemhazai - ¿Te parece buena la explicación?

El otro líder caído rodó los ojos con pesadez.

-Esto…

Todos miraron hacia el sequito de Rias. Lo que vieron era a John bastante nervioso con la mano levantada.

-¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó con curiosidad Sirzechs.

-L-lamento interrumpir p-pero… ¿q-qué es el [Cocito]?

-Es una prisión bajo el control de [Grígori]. El [Cocito] es un inmenso lago congelado, situado en el noveno círculo del [Inframundo]. Ahí se castigan a los pecadores dependiendo de la gravedad de su delito. En consecuencia, [Cocito] está dividido en cuatro zonas circulares concéntricas. La [Caina], donde son castigados aquellos que traicionaron a sus familiares, enterrados en el hielo hasta el cuello; debe su nombre al personaje bíblico Caín. La [Antenora], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a su patria, enterrados hasta la cintura, con la parte superior del cuerpo expuesta a los vientos fríos infernales; debe su nombre al personaje Antenor de la Ilíada. La [Tolomea], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a sus huéspedes, eran recostados con la parte posterior del cuerpo sumergido en el hielo; debe su nombre al personaje Ptolomeo, gobernador de Jericó, quien asesinaba a sus invitados. La [Judeca], donde son castigados los que traicionaron a sus amos y benefactores, completamente inmersos en el hielo; debe su nombre al personaje de los Evangelios Judas Iscariote. – explico Shemhazai.

-Ah…

-¿Te has enterado de algo? – preguntó con humor Kiba.

-… no mucho.

-Jejeje. Luego te lo estudias un poco.

-¿En qué sección tenéis a Kokabiel? - preguntó Miguel.

-En Judeca. - respondió Azazel.

-Joder. – Silbó David - Vaya. Que sepa solo hay tres que han sido puestos allí. Cayo Casio Longino y Marco Junio Bruto, traidores del César y Judas Iscariote, el traidor de Jesús.

-Así es.

-A medida por esta explicación, puedo decir que es de baja categoría, pero se acerca a la historia de Rias Gremory y su familia y la de los humanos. Personalmente no quiero hacer nada grande que pueda producir daños en contra de nosotros. ¿Estoy en lo cierto? – le pregunto Miguel.

-Ahhh, no tengo ningún interés en las guerras. Kokabiel también me menosprecio por eso. ¿No es cierto que también agregué eso al informe?

-Azazel, quiero preguntarte una cosa. - hablo nuevamente Sirzechs - ¿Por qué llevas décadas reuniendo y coleccionando las [Sacred Gear]? En un principio pensaba que era para reunir humanos. Un intento de armar y potenciar tú ejército y de que tarde o temprano le declararías la guerra al [Cielo] o a nosotros.

-Sí. No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado. No nos declaraste una guerra. Cuando me enteré de que tenías al [Dragón Blanco] estaba envuelto por una desconfianza fuerte. – termino Miguel.

-También intentó reclutarnos a nosotros. – dijo Drake.

Kiba e Issei asintieron.

-Eso fue cuando estábamos en una misión. – Recordó Kiba – Fue algo que no esperábamos.

-Pero bien que os habéis negado repetidas veces. – Sonrió Azazel – Respecto a vuestras preguntas, es por el bien de la investigación de las [Sacred Gear]. Si ése es el caso, ¿debo enviar una parte de los materiales de investigación a ustedes también? Incluso si la investigación que hice es revelada no comenzaría una guerra. No tengo ningún interés en la guerra. Estoy perfectamente satisfecho con el mundo en estos momentos. De hecho les tengo ordenados explícitamente a mis subordinados aquello de _'no interfiráis con los asuntos de los humanos'_. Cosa que vosotros no cumplís. Soy el único que no se ha movido para engordar los gruesos de sus ejércitos. Ni tampoco me interesa la religión. Apenas tengo conexiones con los demonios. ¿Tan mala es mi imagen? ¿Dudáis de mi confianza respecto a la unión entre las [Tres Facciones]?

-Así es. – respondieron todos los lideres al unísono.

-Y lo de no engordar tus filas… ¿y los humanos que hay en [Grígori]? – preguntó colmilludamente Issei.

-Ellos vienen porque quieren. – Azazel se encogió de hombros.

-Ya…

-Che. Pensaba que erais ligeramente mejores que Dios o los difuntos [Maous], pero ahora resulta que sois igual de problemáticos. Pues seamos francos. Entonces hagamos la paz y no la guerra. ¿No ésta era mi intención? ¿Y la de ángeles y demonios también?

-Ciertamente, desde hace un tiempo quería formalizar una paz con los demonios y [Grígori]. Continuar como hasta ahora solo destruirá aún más el planeta. Como líder de los Ángeles digo, ¿por qué continuar por el mismo camino si la causa de dicho conflicto ya no existe? Dios y los antiguos [Maous] ya no están.

-Jajajaja. ¡El cabezón de Miguel ha empezado a hablar! ¡Aunque solo sepa hablar de Dios, Dios, Dios y más Dios! - exclamó Azazel.

PAM

Shemhazai le dio un coscorrón para que dejara de decir tonterías.

-"A este se le está lleno la cabeza. Ya está chocheando." – pensaron los humanos.

-Yo también he perdido mucho. No obstante, no hay necesidad de buscar por cosas que no existen. Es nuestro deber el guiar a los humanos. Nosotros, los [Serafines], creemos que lo más importante es guiar a los hijos de Dios desde ahora y por siempre, así como cuidarlos.

-Dirás que tenéis que vigilar de cerca de vuestra fuente de poder. – comento con malicia Azazel.

-Azazel… - advirtió Shemhazai.

-Hombre, si razón tiene. Hijos de Dios… y una mierda. – comentó David

-Ahí, ahí.

-¿Cómo? – Miguel miró extrañado tanto a David como a Azazel.

-Si continuas así "caerás", ¿lo sabes? Y pensaba que la labor de los [Serafines] era la de velar por el [Sistema]. Este ahora es un buen mundo. Es completamente diferente de cuando nosotros "caímos". - explicó Azazel.

-Nosotros estamos en la misma situación. Nos hemos vistos obligados a continuar como especie. Los demonios han tenido que avanzar sin sus líderes. Tampoco deseamos la guerra. De darse seriamos destruidos. – Dijo Ajuka – Ya hemos tenido bastante con la guerra contra vosotros y nuestra guerra civil.

-Cierto. Si lleva a cabo otra guerra, las [Tres Facciones] se destruirían mutuamente. Dicho suceso alteraría y afectaría también al mundo humano, como él ha dicho. – Observó a Drake

-No podemos librar guerras ahora. – dijo Gabriel.

Durante una hora los líderes estuvieron hablando sobre las condiciones del tratado de paz y demás temas relacionados con las [Tres Facciones]. Los humanos, por su parte, charlaban entre ellos, pues no tenían mucho que hacer. Por el momento la [Brigada] no atacaba.

Al final, los líderes se levantaron para tomar un descanso, relajándose para comer y beber. Algunos de los líderes se acercaron al quinteto humano para charlar tranquilamente. Issei tuvo que ser reprendido varias veces, pues seguía embobado con las féminas presentes.

Miguel vio que Cao-Cao lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Sep. Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué ocurre con el [Sistema]?

Miguel se sorprendió un poco, pero contesto.

-Después de que Dios había fallecido el [Sistema] que regula la protección divina, la misericordia y los milagros se mantuvo. Este [Sistema] era, si lo explico simplemente, el [Sistema] para realizar los milagros que Dios hizo. Dios hizo el [Sistema]. Lo utilizó para llevar a cabo milagros por encima del suelo, para lograr el efecto de las cosas sagradas, como el exorcismo, cruces, etc. Estos son también los poderes del [Sistema].

-Después de que Dios murió ese [Sistema] empezó a fallar, ¿verdad?

Miguel asintió ante la pregunta del moreno.

-Para ser honesto, se necesita un gran precio para cualquiera que lo utilice con la excepción de Dios. En mi caso como el centro, cada uno de los [Serafines] fue capaz de empezar de alguna manera el sistema, pero... en comparación con el tiempo en que Dios existía, la protección divina y la misericordia a los que creen en Dios no es completa. Es una cosa lamentable pero, a los que se les pueden conceder la salvación son limitados. Para ello, era necesario alejar a las personas relacionadas con la iglesia que probablemente podrían causar una influencia en el [Sistema].

-Así que es por eso. Las personas que conocen acerca de la no existencia del Dios Bíblico también causan problemas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es cierto. Lo dices por tus subordinadas, ¿verdad?

-Así es. Irina Shidou, Asia Argento y Xenovia Quarta. A pesar de saber la verdad, las tres siguen creyendo en él y sus enseñanzas, pero me temo que ya no confían en la Iglesia ni el [Cielo]… o por lo menos no tanto como antes.

-Ya veo. Perderlas es una herida grave, incluso para nosotros, pero si aparte de nosotros, los [Serafines] y una parte de los ángeles de mayor rango, una buena cantidad de personas que no saben acerca de la no existencia de Dios, llegaran a enterarse, esto afectaría al [Sistema]. Me disculpo. No había otro camino que hacerlas. – Explico con gran tristeza – Cuando descubrieron el secreto, nuestra obligación era excomulgarles y declararles herejes antes los ojos del mundo. Lo siento mucho.

-No es a mí a quien debe darle disculpas. En parte estoy agradecido con ello, pues ahora forman parte de mi [Facción], siendo de gran utilidad para la Humanidad. – sonrió levemente.

-Ahora que lo pienso, aún no hemos hablado de vuestra [Facción] y sus objetivos. – comentó Penemue.

-Me parece que este es un buen momento para explicaciones. – dijo Raphael seriamente.

-Creo que estas en lo correcto. – Asintió Cao-Cao – _"La [Brigada] aun no ataca, pero no tardaran."_

Al ver que los humanos iban a explicar sobre su [Facción], todos volvieron a tomar su asiento. Durante el corto descanso, los humanos se habían podido fijar en que Vali acababa de mandar un mensaje.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? – Sonrió Cao-Cao – Creo que mejor desde el principio. Para el que no lo sepa, yo antes pertenecía a la [Facción de Héroes] de la [Brigada del Caos].

-¡!

Eso fue una gran sorpresa para todos los líderes presentes. Algunos se mantuvieron tranquilos, como Sirzechs, Ajuka, Azazel, Shemhazai o Miguel. Otros tuvieron una reacción un poco más violenta y otros simplemente se asombraron.

-Lo sé. Es para sorprenderse. Pero no duré ni dos semanas allí. La abandone. El motivo fueron los ideales. Yo, y los miembros de mi [Facción] opinamos que los humanos son subestimados por todo ser sobrenatural existente. Creemos que debemos demostrar que somos capaces. Pero también que podemos convivir con el mundo sobrenatural. Los [Héroes] de la [Brigada] no opinan igual. Ellos son extremistas. Piensan que deben destruir cualquier cosa no humana. Da igual género o edad. Cosa que no sea humana, cosa que eliminar y erradicar de este planeta. Fue por ese motivo que me marché y funde esta [Facción]… la [Facción de la Humanidad], o [Facción de los Humanos]. Todo aquel humano que piensa como nosotros es bien recibido. Muchos de la [Facción de Héroes] dejaron la [Brigada] para unírsenos. Claro que no entra cualquiera. Antes se pasa una serie de exámenes y un juramento. De ese modo impedimos que se infiltre nadie o que nos traicionen. Existimos como barrera entre humanos y sobrenatural. Somos la última línea de defensa antes de que se inicie una guerra de unos contra otros. Esa es nuestra misión. Cuidar y proteger a la Humanidad y el mundo contra lo que quiera atacar.

-Claro que si se destruye a ella misma… eso es otro cantar. – Murmuró David con un suspiro de cansancio – No podemos protegernos de nosotros mismos.

-¿Y qué habilidades tienen los humanos que forman parte de vuestra [Facción]? – preguntó Sandalphon con gran interés.

-Tenemos de todo. – Respondió Kiba – Portadores de [Sacred Gear], alquimistas, magos, usuarios de [Senjutsu], [Touki]…

-Y gente como yo. – terminó David.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Baraqiel.

El castaño sonrió mientras invocaba un círculo mágico. De él salió una Beretta 92.

-¿Una pistola? – Preguntó aburrido Sahariel – Ese tipo de armas no son útiles contra nosotros.

-Oh, te equivocas en eso. Reponedme a esta pregunta. Si yo le metiera una simple bala humana a cualquiera de vosotros en la cabeza o algún órgano vital… ¿podríais sobrevivir?

-…

Todos se quedaron callados ante dicha pregunta. Si bien es cierto que eran seres sobrenaturales y físicamente superiores a los humanos, pero si recibían un daño en los órganos vitales podrían morir. Si recibían un balazo, aunque fuera con una simple pistola humana, podrían morir.

-Ya me lo imaginaba. Pero la sorpresa no acaba aquí. Mis armas de fuego, así como las balas que uso, no son normales. Han sido modificadas con [Magia] y [Alquimia] por mi equipo. Son armas que hemos creado para luchar contra cualquier tipo de criatura existente. Incluso pueden atravesar barreras defensivas hasta de [Clase SS]. – sonrió arrogante.

-Imposible. – aseguró Raphael.

-¿En serio lo crees? Si quieres te hago una demostración. – se encogió de hombros – Por favor, crea una barrera de ese nivel.

El [Gran Serafín] con toda su confianza creó una barrera de nivel [Clase SS]. El castaño apuntó a dicha barrera, que se interponía entre la bala y el ángel. Y entonces…

BANG

A pesar de apretar el gatillo, prácticamente nadie fue capaz de ver la bala. El [Gran Serafín] revisó su barrera, observando un pequeño agujero a la altura de sus ojos. La bala había pasado a un centímetro exacto del oído.

-No está mal, ¿eh? – Sonrió – Las balas son mucho más rápidas, poderosas y resistentes que las normales. Como ya he explicado, han sido mejoradas, al igual que las armas. La velocidad máxima que alcanza con una bala normal es de unos ochocientos metros por segundo. La bala más rápida fabricada por mí y mi equipo supera el kilómetro y medio por segundo. Oséase, una mach 5. Una velocidad hipersónica. Dudo que exista alguien que sea capaz de evitar un pepino como ese a corta o media distancia. Ya debe tener unos reflejos del copón, algún poder o alguna habilidad.

-Je. Eso es sin duda interesante. – murmuró Azazel con un brillo en los ojos.

-Pues eso no es todo. El truco en estas armas es que cada una tiene registrada una [Macro] diseñada especialmente para multiplicar las balas. Cuando metes el cargador, el arma registra el tipo de bala. De ese modo puede multiplicarlas. El único problema es ese, cambiar de cargador o bala. O eso o directamente cambias de armas. Yo tengo una para cada enemigo. Una de cada tipo: pistola, rifle, semi automáticas, escopetas, etc., etc. Claro que algunos de mis compañeros también tienen armas de este tipo. Normalmente aquellos sin [Sacred Gear], [Magia] o algo por el estilo.

-¿Y qué es eso de [Macro]?

-Bueno, como explicarlo. Es un hechizo mágico. Los magos usan algo parecido para poder lanzar ataques mágicos más rápido. Eso lo sabéis, ¿verdad? – los lideres asintieron – Pues en este caso, cada arma tiene integrada una [Macro] con un hechizo de multiplicación. Por cada vez que disparo una bala, una igual a esta toma su lugar en el cartucho de munición. Esta [Macro] se activa automáticamente cada vez que aprieto el gatillo, por lo que tampoco tengo que preocuparme por recargar. Pero la bala no aparece de la nada, sino que "carga" la munición que tenemos guardada. Y tenemos balas como para estar disparando una metralleta sin parar durante un año. Ese fue el problema primordial que tuvimos que solucionar. ¿A que ya no os parece tan poca cosa? – preguntó con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Desde luego que no. – Sonrió el caído - ¿Te parece si me dejas alguna?

-¿Para investigar? Nanai tu tía. Vosotros ya tenéis vuestros poderes.

-Bien, ya has dejado claro tu punto. – Sonrió Cao-Cao – Ahora volvemos al tema principal, si os parece. – los lideres asintieron, pero Azazel tenía una cara de disgusto, como si fuera un niño y le hubieran quitado un juguete – Como decía, me salí de la [Brigada] y formé esta [Facción].

-¿Y cómo has conseguido que te sigan? – preguntó Falbium perezosamente.

-Porque soy el líder.

-Eso no responde a la pregunta.

-Cierto. Bueno, al igual que en la [Brigada] se unen por Ophis, aquí lo hacen por tres motivos. Uno es por el símbolo del poder. En ese caso el [Sekiryuutei] y como reforzando la idea de que contamos con otros dragones viene apoyando Drake. – Señaló al castaño, que sonreía, y el pelinegro asentía con ojos cerrados – Otro son los ideales, como ya he mencionado antes. Y el tercero es por esto.

-¡!

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que apareció en la mano derecha del moreno. Una gran lanza. Una gran lanza que rebosaba poder. Un grandísimo poder. Los jóvenes demonios temblaron ante la presencia de la lanza. Los [Maous] alzaron sus cejas sorprendidos. Los caídos imitaron el gesto. Y los ángeles… ellos eran los más impactados.

-E-esa es… - murmuró Uriel con asombro.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Es la [Lanza del Destino]! – Se carcajeó Azazel - ¡[True Longinus]! ¡La [Longinus] más poderosa! ¡Jajajajaja!

Los murmullos no se hicieron de esperar ante tal asombroso momento.

-Sin duda eso explicaría muchas cosas. – murmuró Miguel.

-Hermano, debemos recuperarla. Esa lanza… – esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos.

-Lo se Raphael. Pero no pienso quitársela. Si la [Lanza del Destino] lo ha elegido para ser su portador, entonces yo lo respetaré.

-Gracias. – Agradeció Cao-Cao – Como habéis podido comprobar, nuestra [Facción] desea la paz entre humanos y sobrenaturales. Es por ese motivo por el que hemos venido a esta reunión, y también para darnos a conocer.

-Entonces no son como los de la [Facción de los Héroes]. Es básicamente lo que quieres dejar en claro ¿verdad? - pregunto Sirzechs.

-Así es. Además de también mencionar que ya hemos logrado acuerdos con varios poderes en el occidente y oriente. - esta información la añadía con el fin de ir tanteando el terreno para las demás [Facciones] y así instaurar un camino para la paz entre los diferentes panteones divinos.

-Oh, eso es interesante. Así que ya contáis con poderes tras de ustedes, apoyándolos, no es de extrañar que tengan de todo un poco, - comento con diversión Azazel.

-No es como si hubiésemos surgido hace tiempo. Somos novicios aun, pero conocemos nuestra fuerza, y actualmente deseamos usar esa fuerza para asegurar la paz y así la seguridad de la Humanidad en esta era. - las palabras de Cao-Cao habían sido transmitidas antes a todos en la [Facción] y cada uno estaba de acuerdo con ello - Es cierto que somos diferentes, vivimos de diferente manera creemos diferentes cosas, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que todos estamos vivos, que todos reímos y lloramos cuando la alegría o la tristeza nos llega. Así que mediante esas simples similitudes entre nosotros queremos establecer un entendimiento y con ello formar un camino para la paz. - cada humano en la sala entendía en esencia lo que el portador del [Longinus] más fuerte quería decir…

 _Olvidemos de fijarnos en lo que somos diferentes y solo veamos nuestras semejanzas_

De ahí los acuerdos entre las [Facciones] fueron poco a poco tomando un rumbo fijo, la tolerancia entre razas y la consolidación de la paz. Hubo al principio algunos desacuerdos y puntos en contra, aun así las negociaciones poco a poco fueron tomando rumbo y la junta se realizó de manera satisfactoria. Pero sería la primera de muchas.

-Bien. Creo que es hora de terminar con la reunión de hoy. – hablo Sirzechs, siendo escuchado por todos.

-Ahora que hemos escuchado las opiniones de los presentes nos faltan las versiones de los invencibles dragones. Vali, ¿qué opinas del mundo? ¿Qué quieres de él? – dijo Azazel girándose hacia el joven.

-Si puedo pelear con oponentes poderosos entonces está bien. – el peli plateado se encogió de hombros.

Cuando dijo eso, los otros dos dragones le miraron en reproche. eran dragones, el luchar estaba impreso en su código genético ahora, pero ambos sabían cuando era el momento para ello, y no tenían ni de momento ni a futuro en mente tener encuentros contra enemigos a la par o más fuertes que ellos.

XXXXX

En el exterior, afuera de la ciudad, Irina observaba la pantalla de un portátil. Por ella se podía observar los terrenos de la academia.

-Quien iba a decir que un dron nos serviría para esto. – sonrió.

Sep. Los humanos habían usado un dron para vigilar cuando la [Brigada] se movería. Pero no tenían solo uno en el instituto, sino que tenían otros tantos repartidos por la ciudad. Dado que era una simple máquina, nadie la detectaría. Teniendo en cuenta que estas eran simplemente robot con formas de aves.

Entonces el momento llegó.

-Ahí, fija la cámara ahí. – le ordenó la castaña al chico que manejaba el dron.

Este lo movió hacia el viejo edificio del instituto. Se podía observar a un pequeño grupo de magas entrar.

-¿Qué hay ahí? – preguntó el joven chico.

-Mierda. Gasper Vladi. – masculló enojada mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil.

XXXXX

Entonces Cao-Cao pudo notar que su móvil vibraba. De reojo lo sacó y observó el mensaje.

 _Cao-Cao, la [Brigada] ha llegado. Algunas magas han entrado al antiguo edificio donde se encuentra el dhamphir Gasper Vladi. No tardara en aparecer el resto._

El mensaje era de Irina.

-¿Qué me dices de ti, [Sekiryuutei]? - preguntó Azazel.

-Como ya ha dicho Cao-Cao, prefiero la paz. Con la paz aún puede haber gente fuerte a la que enfrentarse. – Dijo mirando de reojo a Vali, esperando que entendiera el mensaje – Claro que serían combates uno a uno, sin necesidad de guerra. Si puedo vivir tranquilo entonces perfecto.

-¿Y tú, auto-proclamado candidato a [Rey Dragón]? ¿No dirás nada de esto? Dices que eres un dragon de categoría [Rey], pero te falta el título. Si la paz se da alcanzar ese título será aún más difícil por no decir imposible. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello?

Cuando Vali dijo aquello, todos recordaron aquello que estaba escrito en el informe de la batalla de Kokabiel. El mismo adolescente se había proclamado como un candidato a [Rey Dragón], y si él quería alcanzar ese título, tendría que enfrentarse a cuanto ser poderoso se le atraviese. Si había paz, las posibilidades de ganarse un lugar como nuevo [Rey Dragón] prácticamente desaparecerían. Además, el mismo había dicho que una vez alcanzado perseguiría el título de [Dragón Celestial].

-¿Acaso tienes miedo que te arrebate el título? - los ojos de Drake brillaban fríamente, y algo de humo blanco escapaba de su boca.

-¿Quitármelo? estas a milenios de ello. - Vali también hizo resplandecer sus ojos, ambos tenían ojos rasgados indicando su naturaleza dragon - Si mi título quieres arrebatarme, a tu humanidad tendrías que renunciar. La pregunta es, ¿estarías dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de lograr esa meta?

Sin embargo, Drake simplemente sonrió.

-Suena tentador, pero no pondré mi egoísta objetivo por delante de aquello que jure proteger. Jure eso como dragón. Mi orgullo como uno está en juego, es por eso que elegiré la paz. ¿Estas contento?

Vali solo sonrió.

-Por supuesto. Ahora veo que solo eres un hablador.

-No me juzgues solo por mis palabras, porque si alcanzo el título de [Rey], al primero al que apuntare mis colmillos será a ti.

Todos los líderes sonrieron alegres al escucharle, con ello había dos dragones menos de los que preocuparse. Cao-Cao le hizo un gesto a David, el cual asintió y agarro con una mano la [Lanza del Destino]. Los demás humanos captaron el gesto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bien. En ese caso podemos empezar a redactar el tratado. – dijo Azazel.

FRISH

De repente todo se puso con un tono un poco oscuro. Los líderes se alarmaron levemente, observando a todos lados, levantándose de sus asientos En el exterior empezaron a aparecer decenas de magos que empezaron a atacar al edificio, pero este estaba protegido por una barrera. Además de eso también aparecieron algunos demonios de la [Brigada].

-Ya han empezado. La [Brigada] ataca. – dijo Cao-Cao, levantándose.


	13. Faccion humana - parte 02

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 9:

 **FACCION HUMANA – PARTE 02**

* * *

En el extrarradio de la ciudad, todos los humanos se pusieron en alerta. El líder del grupo, Roy Silver, cogió su walkie y habló

-Escuchadme todos, aquí Roy Silver. La [Brigada del Caos] ha comenzado su ataque. Podemos asegurar que nuestros líderes y compañeros están bien. No han sido afectados por el radio del poder del [Alfil] de Rias Gremory. Pero no nos moveremos hasta que haya una orden, pero mantenerse atentos. Podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento. – les dijo a todos a través de un auricular con micrófono incluido.

-*¡Si señor!* - pudo escuchar el grito de sus subordinados.

Al instante empezaron la operación.

XXXXX

-Tal y como esperábamos. Son la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] y la [Facción de los Magos], [Nilrem]. – dijo David mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la ventana, mirando seriamente a ambos grupos de la [Brigada].

Sirzechs y Serafall observaban a sus hermanas y sequitos. Todos, absolutamente todos estaban congelados. Cao-Cao observó de reojo a los subordinados de los ángeles y los caídos. Los ángeles de menor rango estaban congelados. Akame y Raynare también estaban congeladas por el poder de Gasper Vladi.

Baraqiel observaba con gran preocupación a su congelada hija.

-Oh, parece que vosotros estáis bien. – les dijo Azazel, observándoles.

-No es de extrañarse. El único que debería haberse quedado congelado es David, pero el agarraba la [Lanza del Destino]. – explicó Kiba.

-¿Alguien sabe que está pasando exactamente? – preguntó Metatrón.

-Es un ataque terrorista de la [Brigada]. – contestó Cao-Cao mientras se acercaba a la ventana, observando - Lo más probable es que utilizaran un [Sacred Gear] o la magia para transferir el poder al [Sacred Gear] del dhamphir de Rias Gremory y lo forzaron para entrar en estado de [Balance Breaker]. Aunque es sólo un estado de [Balance Breaker] temporal, incluso afectó a las personas aquí presentes, que no estaban en el campo de visión.

-Estoy seguro de que mi hermana no estaría feliz si lo supiera. – murmuró Sirzechs.

FIUM-FIUM-FIUM-FIUM

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Los magos empezaron a atacar el edificio con su magia, pero todos los ataques eran detenidos por la gran barrera que rodeaba el instituto.

-Parece ser que la barrera aguantara. – comentó Armaros.

Cao-Cao dejo de observar a los magos para pasar a observar a las tropas de ángeles, demonios y caídos.

-Todas las tropas que os habéis traído también están detenidas en el tiempo. – dijo en voz alta

-Es cierto. – Dijo Miguel, acercándose al moreno, observándolas – Todas congeladas.

-¡!

-¿Todas? Hay que joderse. Y eso que no son pocos precisamente. - gruñó Azazel.

-Eso no importa si usa el [Balance Breaker]. Nosotros no estamos congelados por nuestro poder… pero a saber cuánto tardaremos. – murmuró Kiba.

-Pero, ¿cómo han sabido que era aquí a esta hora? ¿Un topo? – pregunto Sariel.

-Incluso han traspasado la barrera exterior. Esa barrera que cubre la ciudad. Este ataque está bien planteado. Pero parece ser que no serán capaces de traspasar la barrera que rodea este lugar.

Durante un par de minutos estuvieron esperando, observando como los magos no conseguían ni rajar la barrera. Cao-Cao, por su parte, avisaba al grupo del extrarradio que no hiciera movimiento alguno.

-Pse. Estos magos son de bajo nivel. – Murmuró Azazel - ¿Esto es todo lo que puede hacer la [Facción de los Magos]?

-No te fíes Azazel. – Le dijo Issei – Algo me dice que la cosa va a…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Una explosión del copón. Una explosión tan fuerte que hizo que todos se tambalearan intentando mantener el equilibrio. Cuadros, ventanas, platos y vasos se rompieron por igual, cediendo a las intensas vibraciones.

-… a ir a peor. – termino de decir.

-¡¿Qué ha sido eso?! - exclamó Baraqiel mientras se ponía junto a su hija.

Acercándose a la ventana todos observaron.

-El ala oeste de edificio se ha ido de paseo. – susurró David.

-¿Quién en la [Brigada] tendría tanto poder como para derribar una barrera del tipo 4? – preguntó Miguel.

Todos se pusieron a pensar.

-Pues… parece ser que han podido hacerlo de dos formas. – dijo Cao-Cao – O bien un ataque conjunto y sincronizado por parte de seres con suficiente poder o puede que… haya sido Ophis. Pero no me esperaba que la mismísima Ophis actuara. – murmuró para sí mismo.

-¡La [Diosa Dragona del Infinito]! - exclamaron los líderes de las [Facciones].

-¡¿Quieres decirme que Ophis Ouroboros está allí afuera?! - exclamó Gabriel asombrada.

-Eso parece.

-¿Estáis diciendo que Ophis Ouroboros comanda este ataque? – le pregunto Miguel.

-No sabría decir. Podría acabar con todos nosotros y esta ciudad sin problema alguno pero… solo destruyo parte de la barrera. No. Obviamente no comanda este ataque, y dudo mucho que haga algo más. – explico, poniendo su mano en la barbilla, pensando.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. – Interrumpió Azazel – Lo importante ahora es que han destruido la barrera que protege este lugar, por lo que traspasaron la de la ciudad. Deben de haber usado magia de tele transporte. También han debido de estudiar al dhamphir y sus habilidades. Tarde o temprano nos congelara a todos nosotros también. Hay que actuar rápido.

-Y no podemos salir. Si quitamos la barrera el ataque afectara al mundo humano. – Dijo Uriel – Además, no sabemos la identidad del jefe.

-Cierto. – Asintió Serafall – Podría o no podría ser Ophis.

-Propongo que nos quedemos aquí un rato. Tarde o temprano aflojarán el ritmo y sus superiores se mostrarán. No podemos precipitarnos. Un movimiento en falso y lo lamentaremos. – sugirió Issei.

-Bien. Entonces lo primero sería hacerse cargo de Gasper. - murmuró Sirzechs.

-Pero, ¿es posible controlar a Gasper Vladi? – preguntó Drake.

-…

Azazel se quedó en silencio unos segundos y saco una pulsera de su bolsillo.

-Esto es una pulsera con el poder de controlar un [Sacred Gear] en algún grado. Le ayudará a controlar su poder de alguna manera.

-¿Pero quién ira? – preguntó Shemhazai.

-Kiba, Issei, ¿os podéis ocupar vosotros? – Les preguntó Cao-Cao – Sería peligroso si el dhamphir sigue así.

-Sin problemas. – dijo Issei.

-Lo haré. – dijo Kiba.

-Perfecto. Pues tomad esto. – les lanzó la pulsera, la cual Kiba agarró para des guardaba en el bolsillo.

-Azazel, ¿hasta dónde investigaste los [Sacred Gear]? – preguntó Uriel con curiosidad.

-Bastante. Dios, el que hizo los [Sacred Gear], no está aquí, ¿verdad? ¿No es mejor si hay alguien que pueda explicar acerca de [Sacred Gear] por lo menos un poco? Se dice que hay todo tipo de cosas que aún no sabes, ¿verdad?

-Creo, que el problema es que tú eres el que lo está investigando.

-Concuerdo con Miguel. Azazel, eres un friki muy peligroso. – se burló Issei.

-Tu caya.

Mientras ambos humanos salían de la sala, Azazel se acercó y empezó a hablar con Vali.

-Vali. - dijo Azazel serio – ¡Ha llegado el momento de mover ficha!

-¿?

-Sal afuera a atraer la atención del enemigo. Si el [Hakuryuukou] sale a pelear no se esperaran que enviemos tropas a por el medio vampiro. Además, algo se podría mover, ¿verdad?

-¿Así qué esa persona también se dará cuenta de qué yo estoy aquí?

-Lo más probable.

-¿No sería más rápido volar todos los terroristas en el edificio de la vieja escuela y al medio vampiro que se ha convertido en un problema?

-Estamos en una reunión por la paz. Como última opción recurriremos a ello. Pero por lo pronto haremos lo que te he dicho. El salvar a un miembro de la familia de los demonios nos haría un bien.

-Entendido. - sonrió el albino separándose de la pared, extendiendo unas alas blancas de hojas azuladas

[Divine Dividing Balance Breaker] [Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail]

Un aura blanca rodeo a Vali y cuando esta luz desapareció se pudo ver su armadura y las alas. Acto seguido salió de la sala al exterior, destrozando una de las ventanas.

FIUM

CRASH

Los magos empezaban a lanzarle hechizos pero el blanco los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-"Es muy rápido. Sin duda su velocidad será un problema." – pensó Cao-Cao.

-Azazel, continuando con la charla de antes… – le dijo Sirzechs.

-Dime.

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer mediante la recopilación de [Sacred Gear]? Has estado recogiendo propietarios de [Longinus]. ¿Tienes la intención de matar a Dios, aunque ya no existe?

-Es para prepararse.

-¿Prepararse? Eso es un discurso que incita a la intranquilidad, a pesar de que has rechazado la guerra. – dijo asombrado el líder del [Cielo].

-Ya lo dije. No voy a entrar a una guerra. Asimismo, no se hace la guerra aquí. Sin embargo, los medios de defensa personal son necesarios. Más bien, ¿debería decir que sólo estamos preparándonos para un ataque de ustedes?

-¿Entonces?

-La [Brigada del Caos], obviamente.

-Pero a pesar de todo, no podemos enfrentarnos a Ophis. – murmuró Serafall.

-*Exacto. No podréis derrotarla. Ophis. La líder de la [Brigada del Caos]. La [Diosa Dragón del infinito]*

La voz vino de un círculo mágico que apareció de repente. Un círculo que todos reconocieron al instante.

-Ya veo. Así qué has venido. El cerebro está presente. – Murmuró Sirzechs - El círculo mágico de Leviathan.

-El del Leviathan original. – corrigió Serafall.

Del círculo mágico apareció una hermosa mujer con gafas. Llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él, que expone una gran parte de sus pechos.

-Katarea. ¿Cómo se le ocurre aparecer aquí, con todos los líderes presentes? – se preguntó desconcertado Cao-Cao.

-Para los que no me conozcan, soy Katarea Leviathan, descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan. – dijo orgullosa.

-Vaya. Ha pasado tiempo. – comentó Sirzechs.

-Sinceramente no tenía ganas de verte. – dijo aburrido Azazel.

-Desde la Gran Guerra que no me encuentro con uno de los descendientes de los [Antiguos Maous]. – dijo Miguel.

-Katarea, ¿qué haces aquí? Venir es un suicidio para ti. – comentó Cao-Cao mientras apoyaba la lanza en su hombro. Mirando de reojo a Drake que ahora tenía una salvaje sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.

-Cao-Cao. Maldita basura. – masculló Katarea – Traidor. Tus "amigos" humanos están deseando cogerte para hacerte pagar.

-Pues ya pueden esperar sentados. – sonrió alegre.

-Así que es un golpe de Estado. – murmuró Ajuka.

-Sí, esto es un golpe de Estado. Una rebelión por parte de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] contra la [Facción de los Nuevos Maous]. Declaro esto aquí, presente en este momento y lugar. Los tiempos cambian. La [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] hemos decidido aliarnos con la [Brigada del Caos].

-Eso se nota. – Comento con aburrimiento David – Están atacando junto a la [Facción de los Magos], [Nilrem]. Parece que quieren reiniciar la guerra civil.

-¿Puedo preguntar el porqué de todo esto? – pregunto Sirzechs.

-Dios y los [Antiguos Maous] están muertos. Este mundo debe ser renovado.

-Que el Dios Bíblico y los [Antiguos Maous] hayan fallecido no quiere decir que el mundo deba ser renovado. – Hablo Cao-Cao – Existen otras religiones, otras razas. Si el mundo ha de cambiar no será por un capricho vuestro.

-¿Ophis ha previsto tanto? ¿Tan lejos en el futuro ha planificado? A mí no me lo parece. - murmuró Azazel.

Katarea suspiro levemente.

-Ophis es un símbolo de poder. Su posición es la idónea para que podamos reunir poder. – Cao-Cao murmuró sonriente un _'eso me suena' -_ Así que le hemos pedido ayuda para poder destruir este mundo... ¡Para gobernar el nuevo mundo!

-Entonces la información es cierta. Estáis reuniendo ángeles, caídos y demonios bajo una misma bandera. A todos aquellos que no aman este mundo… con Ophis Ouroboros como estandarte.

-Esa ha sido siempre la idea de la [Brigada]. – murmuró Cao-Cao.

-Katarea, ¿por qué haces esto? – pregunto tímida Serafall.

-Serafall. Tú eres sin duda a la que más odio. ¡Me robaste el título de Leviathan! ¡Ese título debía ser mío como descendiente!

-Katarea…

-No te preocupes, Serafall. Hoy día, te voy a matar en este lugar y proclamarme a mí misma como [Maou] Leviatán. Entonces, Ophis se convertirá en el dios del nuevo mundo, y no nos importa, ya que él sólo es un símbolo. El sistema, las leyes, y la doctrina serán construidas por nosotros. Líderes de las [Tres Facciones], ¡sus eras han terminado!

-¡Jajajaja! – empezó a reírse Azazel.

-Azazel, ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-Así que ustedes reformaran este mundo, todos juntos.

-Eso es correcto.

-¿Piensas en la desintegración? ¿Los seres humanos son tontos? ¿La Tierra será destruida? Oye, oye, oye. ¿Las cosas no están prosperando hoy en día?

-Azazel, tú eres el mismo de siempre. A pesar de que tienes tanto poder, estás satisfecho con el mundo actual...

-Déjame decirte, su objetivo es demasiado cliché. Y, sin embargo, la gente se limita con aquellos que son excesivamente fuertes. Vaya, es realmente una molestia para los demás. Descendiente de Leviathan, tus palabras son como las de un villano que está a punto de morir, ¿lo sabías?

-¡Azazel! ¡¿Te estás riendo de nosotros?!

-Sep. Yo me ocupo de ella. – miro a los demás líderes – Por favor, no os metáis.

-No pensábamos hacerlo. – respondieron los lideres al unísono.

-Tsk. En fin. – el [Gobernador] de los caídos empezó a expulsar su poder.

-¿Seguro que no quieres retirarte? – pregunto por última vez Sirzechs.

Katarea sonrió perversamente.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan original. Uno de los [Monstruos del Fin]. No eres un mal rival. Katarea Leviathan, ¿estás vestida para una pelea de [Armagedón] conmigo? – pregunto Azazel.

-Estaba deseando eso, [Gobernador General de los Ángeles Caídos].

-¡Y una mierda! – exclamó Drake. El joven miraba asesinamente a Katarea – Los de la [Facción de los Antiguos Maous] son míos. – masculló con los dientes apretados el aura de oscuridad rebosaba por todos lados de su cuerpo luciendo salvaje, el aura misma comenzaba a tomar la forma de un dragon.

-¿Qué le pasa? – les preguntó Gabriel a Cao-Cao y David.

-Nada grave. Tiene asuntos que resolver con esos terroristas. – le respondió David encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Un humano?

Varios en la sala sintieron un familiar escalofrió, un escalofrió que les recuerda la muerte, Thanatos, el dragón de la oscuridad. se dice tomo el nombre del dragon que fue figurado como la encarnación de la muerte por su insaciable sed de batallas a muerte, en las cuales disfrutaba matando a sus adversarios, no importaba si eran ángeles, demonios, caídos, semidioses o incluso dioses, el disfrutaba el matarlos a todos por igual.

Fue asesinado por Dios luego de exterminar dos batallones enteros de ángeles solo por diversión. Y la mayoría de los pocos sobrevivientes de aquellas masacres eran ahora altos mandos dentro de cada [Facción], aun así recordaban esa sensación pegajosa y agobiante que sintieron cuando el dragon ataco…

No les dejaba respirar…

Les quitaba el aire…

Les paralizaba…

El dragon apodado el asesino de los mil ejércitos, parecía haberse rebelado una vez más…

-Y se supone que era alguien manso y tranquilo. – comentó sarcástico Issei.

-Eso era con los colegas. Ahí va de tranqui. Si es con enemigos… le sale la vena badass.

[Darkness Storm-Endless Charge-Balance Breaker-Ónix Deadly Dragon-Alpha Empereor Escale Trinity]

La voz mecánica del [Balance Breaker] activado fue solo un segundo, equipado con la armadura negra del dragon cargo sin miramiento alguno.

La potencia de las llamas en la espalda fue tal que el fuego paso de un brillante rojo a un cegador azul claro.

-Un nombre un poco largo, ¿no? – preguntó Cao-Cao en modo broma, recibiendo una mirada acusatoria de David, Kiba e Issei – Vale, se me olvido. Me callo.

PAM

Dando un golpe de lleno en el rostro de la descendiente de [Maou].

-¡Maldito! - sin perder tiempo lanzó una ráfaga de poder a su atacante, sin embargo esta paso a través de él, no a través de la sombra.

-¡Muy lenta! - agarrando a la mujer y aplicándole una llave de candado, ascendió hacia el cielo dejando una estela azul de fuego, al tiempo que era envuelto en fuego también.

-Si… todos quizás quieran dar algunos pasos atrás. Este medio loco. Si las llamas les alcanzan probablemente será doloroso y deje marcas un bueeeeen tiempo. - advirtió el castaño.

Ambos humanos levantaron la mirada hacia el cielo.

FLAAAAAAASH

KABOOOOOM

Estallando en cientos de metros a la redonda, como las ondas formadas en el agua cuando arrojas una piedra, varios anillos de fuego azul se expandieron, y en el centro de ellos un solo cometa bajaba del cielo a una estrepitosa velocidad.

Un comenta de fuego azul con betas rojo fuego.

Y…

BOOOOOOOM

TROOOOOMP

Unos metros antes de llegar a tocar el suelo, el comenta se dividió en dos; el adolescente de cabello negro y la actual descendiente de Leviathan. Arrojándola hacia el suelo sin disminuir la velocidad, habiéndole atrapado con la guardia baja y por sorpresa, realizar un tipo de ataque como ese no era del todo imposible.

Un gran cráter de sesenta metros de diámetro se formó en el patio de la escuela, calcinando de paso a decenas de magos de la [Brigada]. Un infierno azul ardía furiosamente iluminando la figura del dragon con sus alas ahora azules flotando en el cielo.

-Acho, ¿no hubiera sido mejor si le hubiera bolado la cabeza? – le preguntó David a Cao-Cao al ver la escena.

-Sep. Seguramente hubiera sido mejor. ¡Pero oye! Si Drake quiere jugar con ella es otra cosa.

* * *

 _ **Sala del club de Rias**_

Kiba e Issei habían conseguido llegar a la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Por suerte no se habían encontrado con nadie, por lo que pudieron llegar deprisa.

PAM

Abriendo la puerta de una patada, lo primero que hicieron fue observar como la habitación estaba llena de magas, que llevaban ropas extrañas que dejaban ver gran parte de sus pechos y piernas.

El pequeño Gasper estaba atado en una silla.

-¡Joder que melones! – exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa lasciva.

Kiba solo negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Mierda! ¡Han podido venir aquí!

-Pues entonces deberemos matarlos.

-...

Kiba se puso en posición defensiva, creando una espada sacro-demoniaca. El castaño invocó su [Boosted Gear], empezando a acumular [Boost].

-Magas de [Nilrem]. – Kiba tomó la palabra – Yo soy Yuuto Kiba, miembro de la [Facción de la Humanidad]. Rendíos o tomaremos medidas más drásticas.

-¡Traidores!

-¡Colaborando con ángeles y demonios! ¡No tenéis orgullo como humanos!

-¡Basuras!

-¡Acabaremos con vosotros!

Eran las exclamaciones de ira de las magas.

-Kiba, ya sabes que hacer. Yo las distraeré. – le susurró Issei.

-Entendido.

[Transfer]

El castaño transfirió los [Boost] acumulados al rubio.

Kiba había sido entrenado para que su velocidad igualara la velocidad de ángeles y demonios, incluidos los [Caballeros]. Por ese motivo…

PAM-PAM-PAM

No le fue difícil usar su velocidad aumentada por los [Boost] para golpear a las magas y dejarlas inconscientes.

-¡Matadlos! – exclamó una.

Las magas restantes, al no poder atacar adecuadamente a Kiba debido a su velocidad, decidieron atacar al castaño. Este simplemente sonrió.

FIUM-FIUM

BOOOM

Disparando balas mágicas, las magas comenzaron su contraataque. El castaño, usando su habilidad ganada en el combate, conseguía esquivarlas por los pelos.

-Joder Kiba. ¡Vamos cojones!

-Lo lamento Ise.

PAM

Golpeando a la última maga, el rubio consiguió dejarlas inconscientes. El castaño sacó su teléfono móvil, marcando un número.

-Aquí Issei Hyodo. Estamos en el viejo edificio, en la sala del Club de Rias Gremory. Tenemos a un grupo de magas rebeldes de [Nilrem]. Están inconscientes. Llevadlas a la base y encerradlas.

-*Entendido* - respondió Roy desde el otro lado.

Guardando el móvil, el castaño pudo observar como Kiba desataba a Gasper y le ponía la pulsera en su muñeca.

-Gasper Vladi, será mejor que vengas con nosotros. Estamos siendo atacados por la [Brigada del Caos]. Sirzechs Gremory quiere que te llevemos con tu ama. – le explicó el rubio.

-¿E-está bien? Mi c-compañeras…

-Están bien. Bueno, ahora mismo congelados, pero están bien. Están en la sala con los demás líderes.

-Kiba, no tenemos tiempo. Debemos volver cuanto antes.

-Si. Debemos ocuparnos de los magos rebeldes.

Ocupándose rápidamente de los magos rebeldes, el trio volvió a la sala donde estaban los líderes. Gasper, aterrado por ver tanta gente, fue junto a sus congelados compañeros de sequito mientras Kiba e Issei se colocaban junto a Cao-Cao y David, informando que los magos que se habían encontrado ya estaban en manos de los demás.

* * *

 _ **En el patio**_

ZUUUUUUUUUUUSCH

-¡Maldita sabandija humana! - mostrando entonces a la descendiente de Leviathan que se había deshecho de todas las llamas desatando su poder, pero se mostraba ahí, flotando sobre varios otros pequeños cráteres.

Estaba herida. En su frente una herida abierta bañaba con sangre su rostro, sus brazos ambos presentaban moretones, además de su pierna izquierda herida.

-Je, First Blood perra. - sonriendo con salvajismo, Drake miraba a su oponente envuelta en un enorme torrente de poder.

-[Tu poder aún no se ha recuperado del todo, estas a la mitad de tu capacidad total optimistamente hablando, aun así le enfrentaras] - las palabras del dragón eran ciertas.

Su poder y cuerpo aún no se recuperaban y usar las píldoras para recuperarse ahora podría no ser buena idea a largo plazo.

-No te preocupes, tenemos a [Futsu no Mitama] y también… debo de prepararle una buena cena a Christine por los obsequios. - sonrió mordazmente mientras tenía la imagen mental de su maestra.

-[Esas cosas son objetos interesantes. Si bien fueron calibrados para ti, aun no te acostumbras del todo. Es lo mismo con la espada divina, apenas le sacaras una parte de su poder, ¿apostaras por ello por tu venganza?] - la voz de dragon se volvió afilada.

-¿Es que no me conoces? incluso si solo hay un uno por cierto a mi favor, iré sin miedo-

-[Buena respuesta, ¡a la derecha!] - en ese instante varios pequeños pero concentrados ataques de elementos desconocidos pasaron por ese lugar.

-¡Bien adelante Thanatos!

Extendiendo su mano derecha hacia un lado, un círculo mágico aparecía y de este una katana larga con vaina purpura, la empuñadura estaba cubierta con cuero teñido del mismo color solo que más profundo, la guarda era de color dorado con finos acabados, tomando con elegancia la katana, deslizo está a través de un arnés para la espada en su cintura al lado izquierdo.

XXXXX

-Esa espada… ¿una espada sagrada? - pregunto Sandalphon. Todos los ojos miraron hacia la katana en el cinto del dragon.

-Es una espada mejorada. Una espada humana que recibió ciertas bendiciones. - Explico sin mucha importancia Cao-Cao – No tiene el poder de [Caliburn] o [Durandal], pero es fuerte.

XXXXX

-Thanatos usaremos la espada. Necesitare estar ligero listo para probar la segunda fase.-

-[Estas débil, pero no por eso será menos poderoso. vamos, iniciando secuencia de cambio] - Un par de círculos mágicos aparecieron, uno arriba y otro abajo del dragon negro.

[Ónix-Deadly Dragon-Balance Breaker-Tempest Drag Knithgder]-

Y con un brillo azulado varias placas de armadura se dispersaban y otras partes de esta cambiaban, terminando entonces, cubierto por una nueva armadura, una armadura ligera, hombreras largas y puntiagudas, un casco más fino y afinado, conservando la apariencia dragon, una pechera menos abultada, más pegada al cuerpo, protectores en las piernas y brazos se mantuvieron , pero estaban más pegados al cuerpo, más afinados, el resto del cuerpo, estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser escamas, escamas de serpiente azuladas oscuras. En la espalda dos alas mecánicas cortas habían aparecido, ambas tenían la característica forma de murciélago, la cola metálica ahora era inexistente.

XXXXX

-Ale, ya salió el emo vengador estilo Sasuke. – murmuró David aburrido.

-Yo creo que ver Naruto y a personajes como Sasuke le hizo mucho daño. – asintió Issei cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierto. Ahora viene la historia trágica, la batalla súper ultra mega híper larga que los lectores se van a tragar y luego… ¿crees que será cliché?

-Quien sabe. Habrá que leer.

-Parece que no es el único con una sub-especie de [Balance Breaker], ¿no, Yuuto Kiba? – preguntó Azazel.

-Todos tenemos nuestros secretos. – respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa.

XXXXX

-Humano ¿quién eres? - pregunto Katarea flotando al mismo nivel que Drake, cuidadosa al sentir el poder de la espada en el cinto de su adversario.

Podría no ser una espada sagrada, demoniaca o legendaria, pero aun así era peligrosa.

-Es cierto, en ese entonces era solo un niño no me recordarías, pero estoy seguro que la familia Winchester te suena.

Cuando dijo aquel nombre varios líderes alzaron sus cejas. De hecho la familia Winchester era bien conocida en el [Cielo] y el [Inframundo] por ser de los pocos clanes humanos capaces de hacerles frente a criaturas como vampiros, demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos.

-Hace once años, el grupo compuesto por los descendientes de los anteriores [Maous] y sus seguidores asaltaron la hacienda Winchester, buscando una cosa en específico. Asesinaron a todos los miembros. Fue en ese entonces que ustedes, habiéndose reunido todos los líderes, mataron a mis padres y hermanos. Toda mi familia. - apretando los puños los cuales por la fuerza comenzaban a sangrar.

-Pero ese día… - Katarea tuvo un leve crispe en su cuerpo, se tensó, por recordar aquel día…

Aquel día en que ellos casi son sepultados para siempre en vida

-Ese día escaparon con el rabo entre las piernas porque un niño libero aquello que habían ido a buscar. ¿Lo recuerdas? bañado en la sangre de su madre padre y hermanos, libero esto…

Atrás de Drake apareció el círculo mágico color celeste, le anillo espiritual de la serpiente de hielo. Todos los lideres jadearon ante ello, era bien sabido que estos solo contenían sellado a seres de un poder terrorífico sobre algún elemento u alguna aterradora habilidad.

-E-ese niño, ¡deberías de haber muerto! - exclamo Katarea.

Un niño manifestando tal poder tendría que haber muerto, un niño normal claro, pero fue un niño que despertó debido al sacrificio de su familia su [Sacred Gear], el cual absorbió sus fuerzas vitales para despertar y proteger a su portador.

-Debería… pero no lo hice. Ahora te devolveré la herida… multiplicada por cien Katarea. Pero solo para estar seguro… Thanatos, equípalas…

-[Sera un placer. Katarea, revive el miedo a perder tu vida en un parpadeo]-

Y dos círculos mágicos aparecieron una en la espalda del dragón, y otro en el lado izquierdo.

Del círculo de atrás, apareció un hermoso arco plateado, en ambos extremos hojas de plata brillaban, los ornamentos parecían finas agujas, una bella arma que se dividió en dos y se equipó en la espalda del adolescente.

Y del círculo mágico de la izquierda, apareció una gran espada, una larga espada de una mano, estilo europea, una guarda con diseños de aves en ella, una empuñadura dorada al igual que la guarda, la hoja se extendía por algo de un metro, la hoja de la espada se afinaba hasta llegar a la punta, una recta y afinada forma y se anchaba algunos centímetros al llegar a la base de la empuñadura.

XXXXX

-¿Veis? Ya está con cosas nuevas. Luego los otros creadores de OC's se quejaran. – masculló David.

-¿Tú crees? La idea de este fic es vuestra. ¡Tenéis el derecho! – animó Issei.

-Meh. Yo soy normalito. ¡A mí no me verás sacándome armas y poderes nuevos de hasta debajo de las piedras!

-Anda, quien diría que los obsequios serian esos, la espada danzante [Claiomh Solais]… y el arco de la luna. Exactamente ¿cuán vieja es Christine? - murmuro Cao-Cao.

-Mucho. – Aseguró el pistolero – Ahora que caigo, ¿has estado sobando a las chicas mientras estaban congeladas? – le preguntó a su pervertido amigo.

Issei solo silbó mirando a otro lado, esperando que nadie le mirara. Para su suerte así fue, lo que le sacó una sonrisa lasciva.

-Veamos, esas armas fueron destruidas durante una guerra entre los Dioses celtas contra otros, por lo que esas armas son copias cuyo poder no iguala a las originales, así que tampoco es para tanto. – comentó Kiba observando las armas.

XXXXX

-Bueno Katarea… es hora de que bailemos. Baila conmigo la danza de la venganza. - la forma en que lo decía, era casi como el sonido que haría una bestia hambrienta.

SHIIIIIN

Desenvainando con un movimiento fluido ambas espadas y de inmediato el aura de ambas se intensifico. Levantando primero la gran espada en su mano izquierda mientras miraba a la descendiente de Leviathan.

-¡Danza en la batalla! [Claiomh Solais] - con ese comando la espada brillo intensamente, primero se extendió hasta alcanzar la longitud de su hoja de más de dos metros y luego exploto.

Inmediatamente a Drake le rodearon varias espadas, un total de trece espadas giraban a su alrededor. Esa era la verdadera forma de la espada [Claiomh Solais].

-Es hora de morir-

-[Es hora de morir]-

Ambos, dragón y portador, murmuraron aquello, con lúgubre voz y se precipito rápidamente contra Katarea.

CLANG

La hoja de la katana empuñada por ambas manos de Drake, fue detenida por el escudo que el bastón mágico que Katarea formo, un pequeño escudo del tamaño de un balón.

-Como esperaba, incluso si se trata de una copia, si es empuñada por un mocoso es inútil. - se burló la demonio.

La espada había sido firmemente detenida.

-Pues este mocoso inútil sabe cómo tratar a las ancianas. - murmuro sonriente el adolescente, y a los lados…

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tres partes de la espada, estaban reuniendo aura en sus puntas y…

PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM

Dispararon rayos hechos con el aura acumulada.

Katarea retrocedió, evito el mayor daño... sin embargo sus brazos fueron alcanzados por los rayos.

-¡Pagaras por esto! - de inmediato conjuro varios hechizos potenciados con poder demoniaco, lloviendo cientos de ellos sobre el dragón.

-No soy el mismo de antes. - protegiéndolo formando un escudo, las danzantes espadas se formaron como los pétalos de una flor y refractaron todos y cada uno de los disparos.

-¡Eso es demasiado predecible! - desde arriba, usando el bastón de mago como una lanza, en la punta de este se formó un espiral de poder demoniaco de color negruzco.

KACHIN

Recibiendo el golpe directo el escudo se separó, y las hojas de espada volaron por todos lados.

-¡Como esperaba, el poder en esta espada es mucho menor de la original! - detrás Drake intentaba tomar distancia entre él y el arma improvisada de su oponente - ¡MUERE!-

Empujando los últimos centímetros hacia el abdomen donde la armadura era apenas superpuesta…

ZUISCH

La lanza atravesó de lleno al adolescente… pero…

-Polvo de diamantes. - escucho susurrar a alguien detrás y Katarea solo vio como la figura del adolescente que debía de estar empalado por su lanza se desvanecía como una sombra.

Y al darse vuelta, un potente torrente de viento helado golpeo su espalda antes de que ella pudiese hacer algo para defenderse, cayendo con fuerza al suelo, una enorme explosión blanca envolvió los alrededores, y un segundo después…

CRACK-CRIEEEEEG

Un gran tempano de hielo se había formado. Y dentro de este congelada con su expresión de sorpresa se encontraba Katarea.

-Dudo que eso te acabara que esperas. Sal, este baile apenas es la apertura.

Llamo con tranquilidad el dragón extendiendo a un lado su katana, la cual comenzó a tener aura sobre ella, betas de energía purpura oscura, comenzaron a bailar sobre la ojo, además de varios caracteres, kanjis japoneses por toda la hoja brillaban en rojo brillante.

PRAAAAACK

TRUUUUUMP

El gran tempano de hielo exploto en mil pedazos, y envuelta en poder demoniaco, Katarea levantaba furiosa su bastón contra el dragón.

-¡Maldita lagartija del demonio, te matare!-

-No si te mato primero. - por su parte el dragón hizo fluir su poder a través y la hoja acompañada de rayos purpuras que bailaban por toda la hoja de la katana, fueron acompañadas por gruesas betas de oscuridad.

-¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!-

-¡MALDITOOOOO NIÑOOOOO!-

Ambos ataques colisionaron el uno contra el otro, las fuertes ondas expansivas hicieron retumbar los alrededores, un dragón armado con una espada y un demonio usando su poder muy por encima de humanos que se hacen llamar magos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Mientras ambos se enfrentaban, los magos y magas huían despavoridos ante la muestra de poder de ambos contrincantes. Además, en ningún momento les dijeron que se enfrentarían a todos los líderes de las [Tres Facciones], los cuales observaban todo desde las ventanas. Así que al final optaron por huir.

XXXXX

Fuera de la barrera mágica que protegía el instituto, Roy se encontraba esperando paciente. Le habían informado de que Drake había establecido combate contra Katarea y que Kiba e Issei habían puesto a salvo al dhamphir.

-Así que el camarón ha decidido actuar nuevamente. Veamos qué tal le va a él solo. – murmuró aburrido.

Había conseguido capturar a algunos magos en las afueras de la ciudad, pero el grupo principal estaba dentro de la barrera, aunque ahora parecían desperdigarse ante la muerta de poder en el combate.

-Oh, ahí veo algunos.

Con una sonrisa, Roy usó su poder de hielo del [Sacred Gear], congelando a todos los magos que no prestaban atención a lo que les rodeaba.

-Una participación pobre, pero ya habrá otros momentos. – Murmuró encogiéndose de hombros mientras observaba a sus compañeros de equipo llevarse a los magos – Sigamos con la caza.

Dado las fuerzas de la [Facción] estaban esperando y habían bloqueado los círculos mágicos de tele transporte, los magos rebeldes fueron cazados uno a uno y fueron llevados a las cárceles de la base secreta.

XXXXX

-Así que este es el poder de la copia de una espada clase divina. No es la gran cosa, desde mi punto de vista. - opino Raziel.

-Es cierto, es débil si comparas lo que puede hacer [Caliburn] o lo que podría haber hecho la original. Pero que se le va a hacer. – comentó Kiba.

-¡Hermano! - quien llamo desde atrás fue Rias Gremory que, al igual que el resto de su sequito y el sequito Sitri, habían sido liberados del poder de Gasper, el cual estaba metido en una caja de quien sabe dónde - ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó asombrada al ver como estaban las cosas.

Sirzechs se dedicó a explicarle a su hermana y Sona lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo que se habían perdido. Por su parte Azazel hacia lo mismo con Akame y Raynare.

XXXXX

GRAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Se había formado una serpiente de hielo de más de veinte metros de largo que cargaba contra Katarea.

-¡Tus trucos baratos no significan nada! - exclamo Katarea cuando fue completamente engullida por el monstruo de hielo y estrellada en el suelo.

Y al instante siguiente un tentáculo negro, atrapo su tobillo y lo trajo directo al suelo.

TROOOOMP

Estampándolo con fuerza en el suelo, y de inmediato tres látigos con masas en sus extremos se precipitaban sobre Drake.

-¡[Claiomh Solais]!

De inmediato, a la llamada de su maestro, las espadas volando por el cielo se precipitaron hacia él, formando tres escudos, comenzaron a girar como shuriken deteniendo los golpes de las masas de poder demoniaco.

Y usando la katana plateada, rápidamente corto el tentáculo que sujetaba su pie.

XXXXX

-Esto es mucho que asimilar. – analizó Sona mientras observaba tanto a los humanos como el patio.

-Tienes razón. – Asintió Rias – Y nuevamente no podemos hacer nada. Seriamos un estorbo.

-Esto, jefa, ellos tampoco hacen nada. – indicó John señalando disimuladamente a los líderes.

-Bueno, solo hay un enemigo a tener en cuenta, y parece que ese humano ha decidido luchar contra ella. – dijo observando la batalla entre Drake y Katarea.

XXXXX

Cientos de proyectiles llovieron sobre el dragón que comenzó a moverse por todo el campo esquivando, convertido en sombras.

Llego a un punto en el extremo del gran campo, de inmediato grandes pilares de hielo se formaron en el cielo y sin ningún problema dejo caer cuatro estalagmitas de hielo del tamaño de camiones sobre Katarea.

-¡No me hagas reír! - levanto su bastón y varios rayos azabaches chocaron contra los pilares despedazándolos por completo.

Katarea pensaba que ya tenía el sartén por el mango, pero si hubiera visto la batalla anterior, sabría acerca de la espeluznante sonrisa del pelinegro bajo el yelmo.

Y este solo extendía su mano izquierda hacia adelante y luego la retrajo hacia el cerrando el puño.

Y entonces…

PARIN-PARIN-PARIN

Los fragmentos de hielo que aun caían por el campo, se detuvieron y comenzaron a moverse nuevamente formando un único torrente de diminutos fragmentos de hielo los cuales la descendiente de Leviathan no noto.

Hasta que fue muy tarde.

-¡No te será suficiente eso mocoso! - usando su propia aura para crear un campo de fuerza y evitar el terrible vendaval con cientos de afiliados cristales.

-Eso crees… - con un solo movimiento de su mano, el primer torrente se dividió en dos atacando desde el frente y los costados.

-¡Maldición! - exclamo ella siendo llevada varios metros más atrás por el golpe de ese vendaval.

XXXXX

-Tal como leí, control del hielo. No me sorprende que Kokabiel y los otros fueran dañados a tal grado con esas quemaduras de hielo, incluso daño interno. – analizó Sona viendo cómo es que no le tomaba más de un segundo invocar varios fragmentos de hielo, e incluso llegar al punto de crear y reusar el hielo del campo de batalla.

-Parece que tenemos algo en común, igual que Grayfia. Me interesaría ver que tan diferentes son nuestras maneras de luchar. – comentó Serafall sonriente.

Viendo como Katarea había cerrado la distancia entre ella y el dragón, trayendo hacia abajo un golpe con su bastón.

Sin embargo, una gruesa pared de hielo se formó alrededor del dragón.

-Así que este es uno de los dragones que derribo a Kokabiel, ¿quién es su oponente? -preguntó Akeno.

-Ella es Katarea Leviathan, descendiente original del [Maou] Leviathan. – contestó Issei.

Ante la mención, los jóvenes demonios se asombraron al escuchar eso.

XXXXX

PRACAAAAN

Sin embargo fue inútil, no resistió el golpe y se rompió en mil pedazos aun así.

-¡Maldita sea!

Se vio obligada a saltar hacia atrás, debido que los fragmentos de hielo una vez volados por todos lados regresaron a intentar empalarla y convertirla en un alfiletero.

-¡Desaparece de la tierra asquerosa lagartija! - creando tres círculos mágicos.

-¡Mejor hazlo tu perra! - tomando firmante con ambas manos la katana y levantándola sobre su cabeza.

- _ **¡Réquiem Recolecction: Darkness Breaker!**_

El aura purpura de la espada se entremezclo con el aura oscura de Drake, creciendo hasta tener una altura de más de veinte metros, sin mencionar que el arma no era una espada sino, un martillo gigante.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

El gran martillo hecho de oscuridad aplasto literalmente a Katarea con su hechizo a medio terminar.

-Eso te ha dolido, ¿verdad que sí, guarra?-

[Endless-Charge-Realese Recolecction Dark Birth-balance Breaker-Infinity Nightmare Réquiem Drag Blader]

Ante el anuncio, todos estaban sorprendido, incluso en la [Facción], Cao-Cao estaba contado.

XXXXX

-¡Oi, oi, hay un límite para la trampa! ¡Puto enano flipado! – Se quejó David - ¡Va a tener más transformaciones que Goku!

-[Sabes que podrías hacerlo si le preguntas y lo intentas] - le dijo Ddraig a Issei.

-¡¿En serio puedo?! ¡Genial! ¡Espera mocoso creare una sub-especie [Balance Breaker] del copón! - animándose con eso, levantaba victorioso su brazo izquierdo.

-[Recalco, podrías. tu nivel de talento es casi nulo]

-Gracias por los ánimos, Ddraig.

- _Almas de aquellos cegados por el aliento del dragón de la muerte, revivan y muestren la ira y el enfado que tuvieron en su último aliento, presten la fuerza de la que fueron despojados y conviértalas en las feroces hojas que nacidas de la oscuridad cortaran a través de los destinos de la vida y la muerte_ -

Una pesada atmosfera surgió en el ambiente con el cantico que Drake recito. Era pesada, parecía ser que todos se sentían así. Y entonces una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos se dibujaron alrededor del Drake.

-esta sensación… siento que me robaran la vida. – murmuró John mientras se arrodillaba, agarrando a Koneko, que estaba igual. Rias y Akeno podían mantenerse, aunque les costase. Lo mismo para Sona y Tsubaki. El resto del grupo Sitri se encontraba como John y Koneko.

-Este miedo, es que acaso puede controlar ese poder maldito. - murmuro Baraqiel, quien alguna vez repelió al dragón cuando tuvo que alejarlo de las fuerzas de los caídos.

-Si tal como supuse… el poder de robar la muerte a través de la fuerza de las almas… el [Eater Dragon Soul] - murmuro Azazel.

-Azazel ¿sabes que es este poder? - preguntó Sirzechs.

-No me sorprende que no lo sepas. Ese [Sacred Gear], hasta esta generación, no era así de peligroso. Thanatos, ese dragón, era una verdadera encarnación de la muerte, múltiples habilidades, un poder bruto absurdo. Era poderoso entre los suyos. No por nada fue un candidato a convertirse en [Rey Dragón]. Pero uno de los aspectos que lo volvía aterrador era que podía convertir en poder la vida que robaba de otros seres… en poder dragontino.

Cuando menciono aquello todos voltearon preocupados.

-Robar vida y convertirla en poder, eso es…

-Así es, absurdo y aterrador. Los colmillos y garras hechas por su oscuridad tenían esa capacidad. Era por ese motivo que se la pasaba arrasando ejércitos enteros.

Amargamente diciendo eso, recordaba cómo es que al recibir el golpe de una de las garras del dragón, sintió que literalmente le chupaban la vida.

-Despedazo a varios ángeles por ello. Era un dragón de pesadilla. Era por ello que se le apodo el [Asesino de los Mil Ejércitos]. Inclusive robo vida a varios Dioses menores y de rango medio - añadió Miguel.

-No me sorprende que fuese un candidato a [Rey Dragón]. – Asintió Sirzechs – Aunque si un candidato era así… ¿cómo sería realmente un [Rey Dragón]? ¿Y un [Dragón Maligno]? ¿Qué tan poderosos siquiera eran los originales Ddraig y Albion? – se preguntó en un murmullo.

XXXXX

De los círculos mágicos una luz blanca pura comenzaba a manifestarse.

-Sabes cuál es la fuerza del alma y las vidas que robe…recuerdos-

-[Sabes cuál es la fuerza del alma y las vidas que robe…recuerdos]-

La voz de Drake y Thanatos estallo en unísono.

-Los recuerdos que robe, las vidas que segué, todos ellos para alcanzar la cima del poder y alzarme con el título de uno de los más fuertes-

-[Los recuerdos que robe, las vidas que segué, todos ellos para alcanzar la cima del poder y alzarme con el título de uno de los más fuertes]-

La voz de ambos estaba completamente sincronizada, su poder empezaba a hacer que la luz blanca que emergía como un geiser de los varios círculos mágicos comenzara a tener betas negras sobre ellas.

-Las armas legendarias de aquellos que mate, sus memorias y almas estaban ligadas a ellas, y en estas los fragmentos de ellas habitaron…-

-[Las armas legendarias de aquellos que mate, sus memorias y almas estaban ligadas a ellas, y en estas los fragmentos de ellas habitaron…]-

Levantando su mano izquierda hacia adelante, la luz blanca rodeada por las betas de oscuridad comenzó a tomar formas, distintas formas, lanzas, espadas, hachas… de todos los tipos y tamaños.

XXXXX

-Oye, Oye… esa sin duda alguna es [Ascalon]. – señaló Samael asombrado.

-No solo ella, mira ahí [Excalibur], o bueno, los siete fragmentos, [Galatine], [Hauteclere], [Balmung], [Gram], [Muramasa] [Kotetsu], [Fāngtiān Huàjǐ (Cortador del cielo)], [Arondight]. – señaló Penemue con interés.

Aun así, esas espadas no daban la presencia que daban las que conocía, como la [Durandal] de Xenovia o los fragmentos de la [Excalibur]. Pero aun así, pensar que el dragón Thanatos se llegó a enfrentar con los portadores de aquellas armas y derrotarlos, o por lo menos robar algunos años de vida.

-¡Versiones oscuras de armas legendarias! ¡¿Es posible tal cosa?! - exclamo Sona que también reconocía varias de las espadas flotando en el cielo.

-Ni siquiera se las podría llamar armas legendarias. Son solo copias que ha creado con los recuerdos. No tienen nada de nada. – Explicó Kiba después de haberlas analizado – Esa [Durandal] no tiene nada de poder sagrado, apenas si tiene algo de poder.

XXXXX

-¡¿Piensas que un montón de cuchillos de imitación barata me atemorizan mocoso?! - objeto con burla Katarea.

-Veamos.

Sus ojos brillaron malignamente. Y entonces las espadas comenzaban a ser rodeadas por cientos de betas purpuras, una energía similar a la hoja de la katana que sostenía.

-Thanatos, inicia secuencia de enlace, conexión a modo furtivo ¡Issei! Requiero una rápida recarga, díselo a Ddraig. - llamo desde donde estaba al castaño, observando satisfecho como este asentía.

-[Iniciando conexión [Drag Core] en línea, transferencia en espera] - anuncio el dragón negro desde su [Sacred Gear].

-¡Ddraig! – escuchó el grito de Issei.

-[Muéstrame de que es capaz de nuevo, candidato a [Rey Dragón]]

[Transfer]

Y entonces en el brazo derecho de Drake una densa aura roja envolvió el guantelete, y a partir de ahí, todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por un torrente de energía roja. Desplegándose esta se vio al pelinegro en una nueva armadura, equipado, con el Boosted Gear en su brazo izquierdo, y el guantelete del [Darkness Storm] en el brazo derecho.

-Ohhh, pero mira tú que cosa más interesante. – murmuró Azazel con sus ojos brillando con su espíritu científico.

-Desata el poder de la oscuridad-

-[Devorando las almas de cien almas cegadas]-

-¡Por nuestros colmillos y garras!-

-[¡Por nuestros colmillos y garras!]-

Con ese llamado, varias almas con formas de calaveras con alas de ave comienzan a salir desde el [Darkness Storm] y estas son de inmediato absorbidas por el guantelete izquierdo, la gema verde en el dorso de la mano se ilumina y brilla como una estrella después de absorber al menos cien de esas almas.

[Endless Darkness Booster Charge]

Con ese anuncio, la gema verde desbordo una cantidad insana de aura, el poder desgastado fue recuperado y encima doblo esa cantidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- _Obedezcan los deseos de su maestro atraviesen, desgarren, corten, empalen a mis enemigos, muéstrenles la desesperación en su hora final, muéstrense ante aquel que gobierna sobre la muerte de sus enemigos…revivan de su largo letargo, sirvan en la oscuridad a la sombra de aquel que devora las almas, Infernal Jagers_ -

[Balance Breaker Hell Gate: Reaper Fangs]

Y la sombra del adolescente se extendió y de esta, una docena de lobos con fino pelaje negro como la noche emergieron, ojos rojo sangre, una armadura dorada estaba sobre ellos, cuernos simulando los de un dragón también, y largos colmillos , aun así no parecían perder su dignidad, realmente eran hermosos lobos.

-¡Ahora llamas a tus mascotas, es que acaso no sabes que…! ¡!

En ese instante Katarea cayó al suelo de rodillas, vomitando una gran cantidad de sangre junto con… ¿cristales rojos?

-Argf, gah…kuh…..gah. - continuaba vomitando sangre y más cristales rojos - ¿Qué… que… que es esto?-

Tranquilamente los lobos empezaban a hacer círculos alrededor de la demonio en el suelo.

-Convierte en sombras, ata la maldad… [Futsu no Mitama] _Sella._ \- y lanzo contra ella, como si de una lanza se tratase, la katana cuya hoya se tino de un negro azabache, y los relámpagos purpuras bailaron por toda la hoja, antes de empalar a Katarea contra el suelo - Despreocúpate, no morirás por ello recubrí la hoja con oscuridad, no es permanente pero estarás viva lo suficiente. - hablo el dragón.

Esta vez movió su mano, y todas varias de las espadas volaron hacia ella.

STAB-STAB-STAB-STAB-STAB-STAB

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarhg! - grito desesperada la mujer.

Las espadas se clavaron con fiereza y brutalidad ignorando el grito de desesperación, contra el suelo donde se encontraba Katarea. Cuando el polvo se disipo, pudo verse a Katarea, totalmente restringida, las espadas se habían clavado en el suelo, haciendo que sus brazos y piernas quedasen extendidas.

-Tu que me hiciste, gah… - volviendo a escupir sangre con fragmentos de cristal rojo.

-Veneno ártico, una cualidad especial del elemento hielo que yo controlo es el hielo venenoso. Tus órganos internos se han congelado, te cuesta respirar. Estuviste demasiado tiempo concentrada en eliminarme que no te percataste de que todo este tiempo, diminutos fragmentos de hielo han estado en la atmosfera y tú los has estado respirando y mientras entraban en tu cuerpo. He estado congelando este desde adentro a nivel celular. - para cuando termino esas palabras, en el pecho de Katarea una fina escarcha se había formado, y uno de sus ojos se había cristalizado - No te mentiré. Aquellos que recibieran esta muerte sufrieron un dolor increíble, pero a estas alturas no debes de sentir nada, lo primero que congele fue todo u sistema nervioso. De lo contrario morirías demasiado fácil solo por sentir ese dolor-

TAP-TAP-TAP

GRRR

ARG

Los lobos que caminaban elegantemente alrededor de Katarea comenzaron a acercarse formando un circulo a su alrededor. El miedo se reflejaba en ese único ojo y detrás de aquel joven, cuyo casco desapareció en partículas de luz un segundo, vio, como aquellos zafiros lúgubres brillaban con luz fantasmal, mientras detrás un dragón del aspecto más terrorífico le miraba sin emoción al igual que el adolescente.

-Muere mientras eres consciente de ello, mira tu cuerpo ser desgarrado… muere viendo tus tripas caer en el suelo… muere sabiendo que un humano te ha matado, descendiente de Leviathan-

CHAS

Y con esa orden los lobos se arrojaban hacia el cuerpo de Katarea, mordiéndolo violentamente, salvajemente, arrancando piel, músculos y tendones, jalándolo, rompiendo las partes ya congeladas…

Mientras en el aire solo se escuchaba los gritos de desesperación de una mujer y a un adolescente mirar sin emoción la escena, debido al brutal ataque de los lobos, algunas gotas de sangre llegaron a su rostro, aun siguió mirando estoico.

-Se terminó.

Con indiferencia volteo mientras los lobos invocados continuaban con su salvaje festín.

XXXXX

-Eso es desagradablemente genial. Imagina una bala equipada con esa cosa. – comentó David mientras sostenía una caja de palomitas.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste? - todos pensaban que Cao-Cao iba a reclamar - Como tú líder deberías saber que es cortesía que él, ósea yo, comiese primero-

-Hey, yo también soy de los miembros principales. ¿Qué hay de mí? quiero mis palomitas - entrando en la refriega entraba ahora el dragón rojo.

-Bueno, sino puedes con ellos, úneteles. Tienen mantequilla ¿verdad? - así que con esas palabras el rubio se acercó al grupo a sacar algunas palomitas.

-Eso fue por mucho muy impresionante. Ser capaz de controlar el hielo a nivel celular y destruir el sistema nervioso. Un solo golpe, sería necesario para evitar que el objetivo se diese cuenta. – alabó contenta Serafall.

-Ser capaz de activar con facilidad las habilidades originales de Thanatos. Incluso en su estado debilitado, fácilmente abrumo a Katarea con ingenio cubriendo la falta de poder. – analizó Shemhazai.

XXXXX

La creación de armas a partir de los recuerdos de la fuerza del alma de sus víctimas, Thanatos la uso innumerables veces para mantener a fuertes enemigos alejados los unos de otros, lo mismo ocurría con la invocación de bestias de la noche. Todas eran hermosas, sin embargo tenían un apetito voraz y salvaje, pero lo que aterraba de aquellas habilidades era que tanto las espadas como los colmillos de las bestias podían robar vida y dársela a su maestro el dragón, o la usaban para revivir nuevamente, haciéndolos casi inmortales.

-Lo siento por ti Katarea provocaste al monstruo equivocado-cerrando los ojos un momento pidió por una muerte rápida a Katarea, después de todo ella continuaba gritando no de dolor sino por desesperación al verse ella misma siendo desgarrada pedazo a pedazo pro esas bestias, que no solo eran voraces sino tan bien viciosas.

-¡No perdereeeeeeeeeeee!

de alguna manera, sacando su brazo de entre aquella manada de lobos, un brazo que le faltaba carne y músculos, estaba sosteniendo en su puño cerrado un vial, con algo retorciéndose como un gusano, su cuello había sido mordido por dos lobos desde los costados, además le faltaba un pedazo de mejilla, sin vacilar, trajo hacia su boca.

Un unos segundos más tarde, una explosión de poder se dio. Los niveles de poder de Katarea esta vez eran todo menos una broma. Rápidamente el dragón negro uso a [Claiomh Solais] y [Futsu no Mitama]. ambas habían regresado en un instante al sentir a su maestro en peligro para protegerlo como escudos delante de desviando todo el impacto de aquella explosión de poder puro.

Las espadas y los lobos infernales creados a partir de las sub-especies fueron borrados.

-[Mocoso ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que querías convertirte en un [Rey Dragón]?] - cuando Thanatos hizo esa pregunta, Drake no pudo evitar tener un leve escalofrió recorriendo su columna vertebral.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fui yo mismo quien dijo eso. ¿Y me dices eso por…?

-[Cualquier [Rey Dragón] en ley sería capaz de ir en contra de un [Maou]. ahora demuestra de lo que eres capaz… y serás un candidato a [Rey Dragón] en toda regla. tienes que matar al resurgido [Maou] Leviathan, Katarea Leviathan…]-

Y entonces…

-¡Fufú! ¡Fufú! ¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! - una estrepitosa risa se escuchó por todos lados, mientras la explosión de poder de Katarea continuaba.

Dirigiendo la mirada, podía verla parada, antinaturalmente, aun con medio cuerpo desgarrado se estaba manteniendo apenas, parecía que incluso la más mínima brisa de viento la tumbaría, aun así la sensación de peligrosidad no era una ilusión.

-Así que esto es un [Maou] artificial… No está mal para alguien que se dopo usando el poder de Ophis. - bajando desde el cielo venia Vali, que al parecer había exterminado a los magos por su lado.

-Sera un duro oponente. Hey ¿por qué no le partimos la madre como equipo? - quien dijo eso era ahora Issei también en su estado [Balance Breaker].

Ambos aparecían desde atrás, mientras Drake aún estaba mirando con cuidado a Katarea que comenzaba increíblemente a curarse a sí misma.

-[Ambos [Dragones Celestiales] están reunidos. niño, si quieres tener ese título… debes de hacerlo bajo las reglas de los dragones… y bajo la mirada de ambos presentes]-

Cuando escucho aquello asintió, de inmediato guardo ambas espadas y volteo a mirarlos.

[Dragon Soul-Balance Breaker-Ónix Deadly Dragon-Alpha Empereor Escale Trinity]

Manifestándose entonces el [Balance Breaker] normal, la armadura completa del dragón negro, con su capa hondeando tras de sí.

El adolescente se arrodillo frente a ambos dragones superiores. Tal acto dejo confundidos a ambos, casi como si se tratase de un caballero arrodillado frente a su [Rey].

-El actual [Dragón Negro], el [Asesino de los Mil Ejércitos] de aquel herede el poder, pide una audiencia formal con ambos [Dragones Celestiales], pidiendo se me conceda el título de candidato a [Rey Dragón]-

Vali le miro un tanto sorprendido, Issei por su parte estaba más perdido que caperucita en el cuento de la cenicienta ( _Alusión del escritor en la vida real, le ocurrió a una conocida_ ).

-[Como un excandidato al título de [Rey Dragón] yo, Thanatos conocido como el [Ónix Deadly Dragon]… reconozco al dragón Drake para convertirse en un candidato a [Rey Dragón] ante ambos]-

-[Vali ¿me permitirías unas palabras? esto es algo importante] - la petición fue sorpresiva, pero la voz de Albion sonaba más seria que de costumbre.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Me hablaste de la historia de los dragones tiempo atrás. -Respondió sonriendo divertido el peli platino y dirigió su mirada hacia Issei - Entonces ¿qué dices tú Issei Hyodo? ¿Escucharas el reconocimiento de este dragon?-

XXXXX

-¿Sabéis una cosa? – La voz de David llamó la atención del resto – Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que en estos momentos de charla, el antagonista no aprovecha para intentar darles por culo.

-Pues tienes razón. Katarea ahí, dopada con ese poder, y estos de charla con el tema de [Rey Dragón]. Si yo fuera Katarea atacaría con todo aunque esté como lo está ella. – admitió Cao-Cao.

-Bueno, es algo cliché, y lo cliché se debe respetar. – comentó Rias acercándose al grupo junto a sus siervos y los Sitri.

-¿Palomitas? – ofreció el pistolero.

-Gracias.

XXXXX

Cuando miraron a Issei el seguía sin entender, bueno eso se veía incluso debajo del yelmo.

-Aunque me digas eso… yo… ¿De qué íbamos?-

-"""Idiota"""

Fue lo que dijeron todos, absolutamente todos. Incluso Katarea que aún se estaba regenerando de las mordidas dijo eso.

-[Compañero en serio quieres hacerme llorar ¿verdad?]

-No es cierto, es que no sé qué es. Nunca he escuchado de algo como esto ¿y que se supone que haga? - preguntó algo ofendido.

-No sueles hablar de temas de dragones con tu compañero ni leer nada o preguntar acerca de la historia y costumbres de los dragones ¿cierto? me doy cuenta porque tu control sobre tu propio poder es tan pobre. - hablo con pena Vali.

-Hey ¿me estas llamando idiota?-

-Bueno al menos noto eso.-

-Ustedes-

-[Luego te auto compadeces a ti mismo, ahora necesito hablar. simplemente escucha, algún día puede que tengas que hacerlo tú mismo, Albion…]

Ignorando las quejas de su portador Ddraig llamo a su contraparte, que ahora podía hablar libremente.

-[Je, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que un dragon reconoció a otro? Y más que seas alguien como tú, Thanatos. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello Ddraig?, ha sido un largo, largo tiempo desde que un dragon así aparece. ¿Le has reconocido tú también?]-

-[Reconocí su poder y talento. son verdaderos su actitud, su comportamiento, son como los de un dragon en batalla así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?]-

-[Fuajajajajajajaja. cuanto tiempo hace que no escuchaba llamar a otro ser un dragon. bien interesante, interesante larva de Thanatos, si el [Rojo] te reconoció tiempo atrás, entonces como su contraparte no puedo quedarme atrás. vi tu pelea contra Kokabiel, te falto tiempo, pero abrumaste por completo al pajarraco. le hiciste recordar el terror, que es enfrentarte a un dragon y a esa mujer, le hiciste ver el infierno por un tiempo nada mal. está bien, yo el [Dragón Blanco] Albion, te reconozco]-

-[Yo Ddraig, te reconozco]-

-[[Ahora ¡GOBIERNA AL OPONENTE TRAS DE TI SI LO QUE QUIERES ES ACERCARTE A SER REY!]]-

Bramaron ambos dragones para terminar dando un potente rugido.

GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Incluso si estaban sellados, el rugir de ambos hizo retumbar la barrera, era como el resonar de los relámpagos en el cielo.

Con ese rugido era obvio lo que querían decir.

 _-Derrota al enemigo delante de ti y obtendrás ese título…-_

Y ahí el dragon negro volteo a mirar al enemigo delante de él…

La ceremonia del dragon había terminado…

Su enemigo le aguardaba, ya estaba totalmente recuperada…

-Bien entonces este baile de muerte se ha extendido, Thanatos ¿tenemos suficiente para una segunda ronda?-

-[Pase siglos acumulando esa fuerza en mi corazón. tengo más de cien millones de almas sin usar ¿pero serás capaz de usarlas?]-

-¿En serio piensas que no podre? Mírame, porque ahora estoy ante el primer escalón de alcanzar ese título. Retarme a poderlo obtener, será malo, lo obtendré sin importar que…-

Poniendo ambas manos sobre las empuñaduras de ambas espadas en el cinto, y desenvainándolas al mismo tiempo.

[Eater Soul dragon-Endless Darkness Booster Charge]

Y con ese anuncio el poder del dragon comenzaba a desbordar hasta convertirse en un pilar de energía azulada que apuñalo los cielos sin problemas.

-Fufú, bien Katarea no prometo que no te valla a doler, pero si te prometo una cosa… sufrirás el peor terror de todos…-

-Pagaras por haberme herido lagartija de porquería.-

Poder demoniaco color purpura con sombras rojas se arremolinaban alrededor de Katarea. Oscuridad convertida en un enorme dragon oriental con barias betas de lo que era aire helado y relámpagos purpuras.

Ambos se abalanzaron el uno al otro y un tornado de furioso poder de oscuridad y demoniaco se formó en el campo.

-Fumu, derrotar a un [Maou] artificial. ¿Estás seguro que podrá? incluso si es uno falso tomando ese título y nombre, no deja de ser poderoso. ¿No le ayudaras Issei Hyodo? - preguntó divertido viendo cómo es que una gran masa de poder demoniaco se había levantado como una cobra y caía sobre el adolescente en el suelo.

-Esta es su batalla. Ddraig dice que el mismo debe de salir victorioso por sus propios medios, ayudarlo más que ser bueno dañaría su orgullo como dragon, y avergonzaría las tradiciones de los dragones y tanta cosa. Bah, que cosas más complicadas-

Por otro lado en la arena en respuesta al ataque de Katarea, Drake salto y revistió de poder dragontino la hoja de su katana, haciendo por consiguiente que la hoja misma creciera en tamaño hasta alcanzar la longitud de quince metros y un ancho de uno, y de inmediato dejo caer esa enorme hoja sobre la masa de poder demoniaco borrándola por completo.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-[¿Sabes que si te esfuerzas y persigues el titulo incluso podrías alcanzar el estatuto original de un [Dragón Celestial]?] - replico Ddraig.

Viendo como en represalia, la demonio de inmediato salía saltando hacia atrás evitando la gran hoja.

A una distancia segura, Katarea hizo hacia atrás su bastón, y haciendo un circulo con este a su alrededor, formo un círculo mágico con patrones de un reloj, y este se volvió gigantesco.

- _Traigan desesperación a través del tiempo siervos de los demonios, arrastren sus restos y destruyan a mis enemigos, háganles vivir un pandemónium_

Y de ese círculo mágico varias almas de hombres y mujeres salían volando hacia adelante.

-[Issei Hyodo, cuando un dragon es reconocido por otros dragones más fuertes que él, está listo para aumentar su estatuto en el estrato de los dragones. durante los últimos milenios ni uno solo ha sido digno de ser reconocido, tal vez debido a la reducción de nuestros números o que no ha habido realmente un avance en el poder. este evento como dragones que somos es de importancia. toma en consideración que el joven dragon delante de ti tuvo las agallas y la determinación para bajar su cabeza y solicitarnos reconocerlo como alguien digno de ser un candidato a [Rey Dragón]. ¿Crees de verdad que un dragon que rebosa de orgullo y arrogancia haría tal cosa incluso si fuese Great Red al que tuviera que hacerlo?]-

Cuando Albion termino de decir eso, Issei abrió en shock sus ojos; si lo pensaban bien de hecho, Drake era por mucho más arrogante y orgulloso que él en batalla. Un defecto por su avanzada dragonificación, lo que significaba que el hecho de tener que actuar sumiso y rebajarse a arrodillarse con el fin de obtener el reconocimiento de dragones por mucho más superiores a él, era algo que incluso un dragon menor no haría.

Por otra parte el adolescente voló hacia el cielo mientras era seguido por las cientos de almas que buscaban aparentemente hundirlo en ese enorme reloj fantasmal.

-[Claiomh Solais] danza, y purifica. - con ese comando la luz que escapaba de cada fragmento de la espada, comenzaba a girar alrededor de Drake destruyendo a cualquier alma que se acercara a él - Respondan al llamado de mi oscuridad, respondan a su maestro [Reaper Fangs]-ante aquel llamado su sombra se extendió y de ella los doce hermosos lobos que desgarraron a Katarea aparecieron aullando en la noche.

AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULLLLL

[Realese Recolecction Dark Birth-Infinity Nightmare Réquiem Drag Blader]

-Y con ese llamado las versiones oscuras de doce armas legendarias en particular se formaron en el cielo y estas cayeron hacia el suelo.

Sin embargo los lobos rápidamente atrapaban estas entre sus fauces y corrían por el campo cortando a los espíritus malignos con esas espadas. Mientras en el cielo su maestro desviaba con una nítida habilidad de esgrima todos los ataques de una furiosa Katarea al ver a aquellas criaturas que rasgaron su cuerpo.

-[La larva de Thanatos puso por delante su determinación a apuntar por el título de [Rey Dragón]. no hace falta decir que si vas a renunciar a medio camino, ningún dragon tomaría en su pensamiento siquiera tener eso en mente a hacer. ahora su prueba debe terminar de manera victoriosa o trágica… su vida ahora solo está en sus manos]-

-Kuh. Oye Drake… ¡Mas te vale salir en una pieza! - bramo el castaño con los brazos cruzados.

Sin tomar en cuenta que justo ahora ambos dragones se mantenían flotando el uno al lado del otro sin mostrar hostilidad. Issei no le prestó atención, quizás solo tenga que ver con el hecho de que posiblemente ellos actuasen como jueces del duelo, pero la pregunta era… ¿realmente podría hacerlo?

Viéndolo crear entonces, aquel gigante martillo de oscuridad mientras sujetaba fuertemente la katana y la traía hacia abajo contra su objetivo, Katarea.

- _ **¡Darkness Breaker!**_ \- el gran martillo hecho de oscuridad cayó y chocó contra un escudo creado por el bastón de Katarea.

BOOOOOOOOM

Una fuerte onda de choque se produjo, expandiéndose de manera circular.

Sin embargo el martillo nunca alcanzo a golpear el suelo lo que significaba que estaba siendo firmemente detenido por su adversario.

-¡Si no tienes el poder para herirme, ni sueñes en poder ganarme! - exclamo la mujer, mientras reunía abundante poder demoniaco en su mano libre.

Disparándolo hacia el adolescente que aun empuñaba su katana.

Sin embargo…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIILL

La espada fragmentada apareció delante y esta formo apilando hoja sobre hoja un cono el cual giro como si de un taladro se tratase desmenuzando sin problemas el torrente de energía demoniaco.

CREACK-BREAK

Sin embargo el gran martillo comenzaba a tener fisuras recorriendo desde donde estaba chocando contra el escudo de Katarea. Las fisuras continuaron hasta llegar al lugar donde Drake sostenía el martillo rompiéndose este y volviéndose sombras solamente para desaparecer.

-¡MUERETE LAGARTO! - saltando y alzando una altura considerable trayendo hacia adelante su bastón, en el cual un sinfín de círculos mágicos se alinearon, eran círculos mágicos de potenciación, uno tras de otro. Y estos comenzaban a girar amplificando el poder de ataque.

[Realese Recolecction-Infinity Nightmare Réquiem Drag Blader]

-¡Resurge de la caída y desgarra al enemigo [Zet-karou]!

Y una lanza corta color plateado apareció delante suyo, de inmediato el patrón negro invasivo como una infección recorrió toda el arma.

La versión oscura de una lanza que según Cao-Cao en su mente al repasar los nombres de armas legendarias. Una lanza corta sagrada que a primera vista parece más un cetro sin embargo.

SHIEN-CLACK

Cuando se activaba su forma de batalla, se convertía en una lanza larga, la punta se extendió revelando una hoja afilada de treinta centímetros en forma de triángulo, y las partes metálicas que cubrían la hoja por los lados se abrieron de igual manera.

-Otra copia. ¿A cuántos enemigos se enfrentó Thanatos? – escuchó el murmullo de Cao-Cao mientras blandía la lanza.

-[¡Desgárrala en pedazos [Zet-karou]!]

Y la lanza plateada, ahora pasaba a un dorado intenso, conservando el estado de infección por la oscuridad.

-¡Desaparece! - bramo Katarea disparando entonces un enorme torrente de energía demoniaca.

Era de al menos veinte metros de diámetro, un torrente de ese volumen fácilmente borraría la mitad de la ciudad si impactaba. Los líderes levantaron una barrera por si acaso.

-¡Darkness Destroyer! ¡FUEGO! - y contrario a lo que se esperaría, un meteoro negro con una estela dorada, la lanza [Zet-karou] fue disparada y para los observadores no eras más que una roca arrojada a un rio.

El suelo de sus alrededores fue mandado a volar. Drake dio varios giros hacia atrás por el retroceso. La huella dejada detrás del lanzamiento había formado una V perfecta de destrucción detrás del dragon negro, que veía cómo es que el disparo, aquella lanza, convertía en simples e inofensivas motas el torrente de energía demoniaca.

El torrente de energía demoniaca empezó a dispersarse, como si se tratase de tinta entrando en agua. Katarea nunca supo lo que sucedió…

-¿…Eh?

Solo pudo hablar con una frase estúpida escapar de su boca. La lanza había prácticamente borrado la parte media de su cuerpo, mandándola a volar, mientras abundante sangre caía del cielo. Las piernas que no tenían la parte superior del cuerpo se tambalearon y cayeron con un ruido sordo al suelo, mientras el resto del cuerpo, sin la mitad del torso y con solo el brazo que sujetaba el bastón cayó a un metro de la parte inferior.

Un desagradable cuadro.

La gran mayoría siguieron la trayectoria de la lanza, la cual siguió delante, atravesó sin problemas la barrera y siguió recta hacia el cielo, como si se tratase de un misil balístico continuo su ascenso… dejando tras de sí, debido a la fricción del aire una estela de humo blanco…

Y

KABOOOOOOM

Como si se tratase de un rayo el fuerte retumbar del cielo se escuchó, así como una intensa luz dorada se vio desde el suelo, la fuerza de la explosión fue tal que varios anillos concéntricos de nubes se formaron, lo cual podría ser indicador de que esa lanza exploto por si solo en la ionosfera.

XXXXX

-Seguro que los que viven en esta ciudad habrán pegado un buen bote del susto. – comentó Kiba.

-No está nada mal para ser una copia. – comentó Azazel.

-[Zet-karou], no fue llamada desgarradora de demonios por nada. Antiguos magos crearon uno que básicamente descompusiera el poder demoniaco. – dijo Ajuka totalmente tranquilo.

-Pero, si ya está muerta ¿por qué…? – Kiba había fijado su vista en Katarea, sorprendido.

Todos los demás también miraron a la descendiente del [Maou] Leviathan.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué se fumaron? Esto es peor que una mosca cojonera. – masculló David.

XXXXX

-Oye ¿ya fue suficiente no crees? deja de pretender estar muerta. - llamo el adolescente con voz afilada.

-Kukuku. Esperaba a que te des la vuelta y te atacaría por la espalda, no esperaba que no cayeras. - como si se rebobinase en una película, el cuerpo destrozado de Katarea comenzaba a juntarse pedazo a pedazo hasta recuperar su forma original.

-Si quieres convencer a alguien que conoce los preceptos de la muerte te recomiendo morir de verdad. - dijo sosteniendo ahora la katana a su lado derecho.

-Debo decir ese ataque me asusto nada mal chiquillo, pero un [Maou] es un ser al cual un humano no puede apuntar. - dijo con arrogancia Katarea.

XXXXX

-Esta tía no conoce a Vasco Strada, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kiba a nadie en particular.

-Si ese viejo se pone, y tuviera [Durandal], Katarea estaría criando malvas.

XXXXX

-Lo dice alguien que requiere el poder de Ophis para decir tal cosa. Doparse con esa cosa, no negare que tener esos niveles de poder me asusta, pero quiero cumplir mi meta. Matarte es la única opción. - sin dejar una sola emoción la fría voz del dragon dejo escapar una niebla blanca de entre su yelmo.

-Kuahahaha buen chiste mocoso, matarme, como puedes ver no te será sencillo, por otro lado el único que morirás serás—Desapareciendo de la visto de todos - ¡TÚ!-

Y reapareciendo atrás del pelinegro. Empujando su bastón y atravesando el pecho del dragon negro.

-Nada mal, sin embargo has algo con esa insaciable sed de sangre tuya, algo como esto quizás…-

CHAS

GRAAAUUUL

Chasqueado los dedos, la imagen que Katarea había aparentemente apuñalado se fundió en sombras y estas se extendieron a sus lados y de ellas, surgieron dos de aquellos hermosos lobos, con sus colmillos abiertos hacia su cuello.

Con una aterradora sincronización

PRUUUUF

El cuello de Katarea fue acrobáticamente desgarrado por ambos lobos que aterrizaron de pie y luego se fundieron en sombras. El espectáculo anonado a varios que involuntariamente se tomaron sus cuellos.

-Debo de admitir eso dolió. - murmuro irritada Katarea, volviendo a repetir lo mismo la sangre y la carne volvía a su lugar.

-A pesar de que puedo matarte hasta que me aburra hay un límite, tal parece que matarte con medios normales será imposible. - al decir eso, las trece espadas que levitaban en los alrededores fijaron su objetivo sobre Katarea, no las había usado con fin de hacer que bajase su guardia y acabarla con ellas, pero parecía que si las usaba el resultado sería el mismo.

-¡Matarme ahora estoy a dimensiones diferentes, tengo el poder de un Dios, un [Dios Dragón] conmigo! ¡Matarme no te es posible, incluso si todos se unen matarme será imposible!-

-Es cierto, obtuviste el poder dragon… pero solo es poder. Poder sin control es nada. Anda continuemos, si no puedo matarte te destruiré de maneras que no puedes llegarte a imaginar.

Una notoria hostilidad se cernió sobre el dragon, su voz se había tornado algo hueca, pero en ese vacío, algo anidaba… Locura… salvajismo… e ira…

La mano del dragon ahora aparecía una guadaña. Una guadaña hecha de oscuridad desprendiendo escharcha brillante de la hoja, y la katana [Futsu no Mitama].

-¿Quien ganara, el dragon buscando ser [Rey] o el demonio usurpando el lugar de un [Rey]? - Murmuro Azazel.

-¡Haaaah! - apareciendo desde arriba y dejando caer la punta de la hoja de la guadaña sobre Katarea.

CLANG

Deteniendo firmemente ante el escudo de poder demoniaco que apareció sobre ella.

-¡Necesitaras algo más que eso si quieres matarme!

CLANG

La katana en su mano izquierda fue detenida por otro escudo. Sin embargo solo se empalo el aire, ella había saltado cuando sintió esas cosas pasar a través de sus defensas.

-Tch lo esquivaste. - se quejó Drake, mostrándose entonces, aquellas grandes claymores negras.

Y moviéndose como un tornado negro mientras blandía esas armas el dragon atacaba sin compasión alguna a Katarea, que furiosamente creaba masas de poder demoniaco para hacer frente al ataque.

Los dos estaban luchando sin miedo.

Sin embargo era obvio que el dragon seria consumido por la gran masa de poder demoniaco.

-¡No te dejare! - exclamo Drake, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran fantasmalmente en azul.

FLOOOOOOOOSH

ZUUUUUUM

CRIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEG

Escuchándose de repente como el viento y el aire se retorcían y se contraían violentamente todo sobre la gran masa de poder demoniaco. Y una niebla fantasmal cubrió esta masa y el hielo apareció por todos lados, congelando por completo aquel cumulo de energía demoniaca, junto a su invocadora.

-¡Atraviésala! - exclamo el dragon y detrás y sobre Katarea, [Claiomh Solais] en su forma danzante, brillo y disparo trece rayos de poder hacia el centro de la gran formación de hielo.

Sin embargo, debido al hielo, el dragon adolescente no se percató que ella sonrió y simplemente voló el hielo a su alrededor por los cielos. Para de inmediato escapar del alcance de los rayos de poder sagrado.

Los rayos que deberían de haberle dado a Drake nunca le golpearon.

PIM-PIM-PIM

En lo que había chocado había sido en transparentes escudos de hielo, que brillaron un instante antes de hacer desaparecer aquellos disparos como si nunca hubiesen existido.

-¡Dimensional Mirror Prisión! - fue lo que susurro y alrededor de Katarea espejos hechos de grandes fragmentos de hielo aparecieron a su alrededor.

-Caíste completamente. - de inmediato, las trece espadas apuntaron sus disparos hacia Katarea que se encontraba en el centro de aquella prisión de espejos, a través de los espacios - Fuego. - afilando su mirado ordeno el comando y una y otra vez los disparos sagrados. Sin embargo…

-¡FUAHAHAHAHA! - se escuchó una risa de Katarea - ¡Todo esto no es más que un piquete para mí! - burlándose del poder del dragon, pero Drake muy lejos de sentirse ofendido, estaba tranquilo.

Sabía perfectamente que desde que ella obtuvo el poder de Ophis sus niveles de poder estaban muy por encima de él. Sin embargo aún no los controla del todo bien, pero no dejaba de ser poderosa a tal punto que matarla incluso con un arma sagrada sería difícil en su estado actual. Pero irónicamente para el en esta situación y con el fin de asesinarla, debía de hacer que utilice aún más poder.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que has recibido todos los impactos?

CHAS

Con ese chasquido de dedos cuatro diferentes espejos cambiaron su ángulo y…

FIUT-FIUT-FIUT-FIUT

BOOOOM-BOOOOM-BOOOOM-BOOOOM

Fuertes impactos y explosiones se pudieron ver sobre el cuerpo de Katarea.

Sin embargo algo realmente grande apareció. Una sombra cubrió el cielo, los humanos y los demonios miraron arriba.

Cayendo como si de un péndulo se tratase…

A una velocidad a la que algo de ese tamaño no debería de dejarse caer…

Sostenido por una fuerza invisible para hacer tal movimiento parabólico…

Sin que Katarea pudiese ver lo que se acercaba a ella mientras desgarraba el aire por la velocidad ganada por la misma gravedad.

Se acercaba a ella desde dos direcciones…

-¡Maldito mocoso! - exclamo ella mandando a volar todos los espejos y las trece espadas que le estaban fastidiando…

Solo para ver…

-Ice Breaker-

Dos sombras, gigantescas blancas sobre ella, fue tan rápido que no supo que…

PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT

TRUUUUUUUUUCUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCNT

KRAAAAA-BRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Eran dos grandes masas de hielo del tamaño de un estadio de futbol, golpearon el punto exacto donde Katarea estaba flotando, a unos cincuenta metros del suelo, golpearon con tal fuerza que la onda expansiva hizo temblar el terreno.

Esas masas de hielo, caprichosamente tenían una punta, como si de una acojonante estaca gigante se tratase. Más que algo remarcable, fácilmente ese trozo de hielo destrozaría de un impacto el Big Ben en Londres. Y todo el peso de esas dos masas de hielo se concentró sobre Katarea.

Aun así…

-Eso debió de dolerte. Pero aunque te dolió estoy seguro que no te mate. - dijo sin preocupación Drake.

PROOOOM

-¡MALDITO ENJENDRO!

Salía de entre los escombros mandando a volar todo el hielo en pedazos, aun así su cuerpo presentaba varias heridas, la carne se había reventado en sus brazos y piernas, e incluso se notaba que su tórax tenía un agujero extraño.

Venia mientras traía una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco concentrado en su brazo derecho.

-Momento de golpear, Thanatos, desactiva la [Hell Gate] y el [Realese Recolecction] desvía todo el poder a la armadura-

-[Entendido _Taken Soul_ Listo adelante mocoso] - le anuncio Thanatos, y sus ojos brillando se arrojaron al ataque contra Katarea.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Envuelto en betas negras, un meteoro se movía erráticamente esquivando varios de los ataque de Katarea que se encontraba rodeada de un gran tornado de poder demoniaco.

-¡No escaparas! - rápidamente sobre el cielo, el dragon había aparecido mientras extendía sus alas esta vez hechas de llamas azules.

En respuesta, la mujer había creado un enorme tornado de poder demoniaco extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo y sin miramiento alguno trajo este contra el adolescente.

-[Futsu no Mitama] escucha mi corazón, aliméntate del poder de las almas devoradas por el corazón del dragon de la oscuridad… - en ese instante la hoja volvió a alargarse y se tornó de un azabache maligno, y con esa espada realizo un corte vertical descendente.

El tornado y la hoja de oscuridad colisionaron el uno contra el otro, ocasionando furiosos vendavales por todos lados. Pero el ganador fue el tornado haciendo que la hoja revestida en poder dragontino fuese rota, comando a [Claiomh Solais] para cubrir su escape con disparos de poder desde trece direcciones diferente.

Aun así, Katarea solo tenía que agitar sus brazos, producir una honda de poder demoniaco para bloquear todos los disparos.

-Cualquier cosa que hagas es inútil, ríndete. Tu muerte está asegurada dragon. - con una risa de suficiencia, Katarea se elevaba del suelo con medio cuerpo envuelto en poder demoniaco, parecía el monstruo conocido como lamia, aunque las proporciones claramente estaban mal.

-¿Eso crees? por mi parte me siento bastante tranquilo tanto que siento que va a llover. - con esa declaración Katarea no sabía si reír o sentir lastima.

-¡Fuahahahahahaha! - Rio con locura la mujer - En serio perdiste la cabeza, disfrutare asesinarte tal como lo hice con tu familia… - cuando dijo eso, aunque no podía verse, podía sentirse, la mirada del dragon…

Literalmente se convirtió en una afilada espada.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH

Justo cuando iban a tener un pensamiento, Katarea grito de dolor, regresando su atención, la razón era simple.

La armadura, es decir el adolescente había aparecido desde atrás, y sujetando a Katarea y haciendo que esta exponga el cuello, el yelmo, adopto la forma aún más de dragon y abriendo sus fauces mostro colmillos negros, hechos de oscuridad, y rápidamente dio un severo mordisco que rasga cruelmente la carne y huesos del cuerpo de la descendiente de Leviathan.

-¡SUELTAMEEEEE! - exclamo haciendo que su cuerpo expulsara una insana cantidad de poder demoniaco obligando al dragon a poner distancia.

Aterrizando a algunos metros detrás, el dragon miro a su enemigo, por un momento Katarea sintió, sintió un dolor indescriptible. La mordida del dragon, la herida, no estaba sanando.

Ella se tocó inconscientemente la herida y vio la sangre fresca salir de las profundas marcas de dientes, el dolor no se iba, incluso antes las heridas sanaban sin embargo nada ocurría.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! - ataco nuevamente al dragon, sin embargo.

SUISCH

-Eh… - no supo que paso, solo sintió un ventarrón y luego, sintió un dolor punzante en su torso derecho…

Bajando su mirada, vio que efectivamente, le faltaba algo… Un trozo de carne había sido limpiamente arrancado. Y tal como antes, la herida no se regeneraba…

-¡Esto que significa!-

- **Tu muerte.**

Con total naturalidad, con los brazos colgando, parecía una marioneta cuyos hilos para hacerla mover apenas si la sostenían, venía arrastrando la espada divina en la mano izquierda, mientras una horrenda guadaña era arrastrada por la mano derecha. Era una voz que denotaba la más absoluta oscuridad, una voz carente de emociones, una voz salida de lo profundo del averno.

-¡No te creas tanto!

Antes de ser presa del dolor, ella levanto ambas manos reuniendo poder demoniaco, una cantidad insana de este, podía sentir el calor emanar de esta concentración de poder demoniaco, debía de acabar con el dragon, de lo contrario su heridas terminarían por hacerla sucumbir debía de hacerlo.

Debía de matar…

PRAN-PRAN

Como si se tratase de una broma, garras negras, tétricas y afiladas garras negras atravesaron como si nada el cumulo de poder demoniaco y con solo fuerza bruta, arrancaron este de las manos de Katarea.

Esas garras salían de la espalda del dragon, antes había atrás o una capa cuando estaba de pie en el suelo o alas hechas de llamas azules cuando volaba, pero ahora, esas alas eran tétricas alas de cuervo negras, sin brillo, parecían estar hechas de sombras, sombras de un pozo negro que va directo hacia el infierno.

Toda la armadura del dragon era de ese color, y al mirar los ojos…

Ojos azules, zafiros hermosos que reflejaban en ellos ira ardiendo en llamas, llamas hermosas que quitan la vida de las almas mismas en el fondo del abismo donde dormitan los demonios.

- **Me quitaste todo lo que tenía cuando apenas era consciente de ello, es justo que te quite lo mismo, tu meta y satisfacción eran gobernar sobre otros, pues entonces permíteme ser yo quien gobierne y dictamine como se usada tu vida…** -

-¡Como si te fuese a dejar hacer!

En ese instante los lobos que una vez casi la vuelven pedazos atraparon sus piernas y brazos, y poco a poco sentía como es que su poder era succionado, y su sangre escurría de donde los dientes de aquellas bestias habían clavado sus colmillos.

- **Ahora tu vida será segada, una y otra vez infinitamente, te he devorado, dentro de mí, tu poder se desvaneces y se vuelve mío….como has podido ver es inútil…te matare una y otra y otra vez por la eternidad, y cuando tu mente este rota borrare los recuerdos que has acumulado y volveré a matarte, nuca serás consciente de cuantas veces has muerte…sufrirás por la eternidad…ahora tu primera muerte…** -

-¡Aléjate…!

Con cada palabra que salía de aquellas fauces incapaces de moverse o siquiera pensar que podrían moverse al hablar, Katarea entendía algo, su poder de repente se había esfumado.

- **Recuerdas el hielo….recuerdas como corrompí aquellas armas…hice exactamente lo mismo contigo….manipule tu propio poder desde el principio, por eso fuiste capaz de atacar y manejar ese poder así como así…Katarea Leviathan tu nunca tuviste el control de nada…desde un principio, la lanza destructora de demonios no tenía el objetivo de matarte…solo tenía el objetivo de plantar la semilla de la corrupción en tu cuerpo…de ahí corromper el poder dragontino fue sumamente fácil, intentar hacer tuyo el poder de un dragon un dios dragon ni más ni menos solo te daría el poder de un rey demonio temporalmente…eventualmente el flujo se habría vuelto inestable y explotaría…** -

Decía eso tan fácilmente, con una voz carente de emoción alguna, mientras gota a gota la sangre de su cuerpo se iba, Katarea sentía también como es que aplicando fuerza lentamente los lobos iban desgarrando su cuerpo con una aterradora paciencia, y lo peor, sentía como milímetro a milímetro esta se desgarraba.

- **Todo lo que hice fue darte la ilusión de control…no te parece delicioso, darte algo y cuando crees que todo ira como quieres te lo arrebato…si es justo esa mirada la que quería ver, la misma mirada que yo vi en mi rostro cuando tenía encima la sangre de mi padre, madre y hermanos…esa es la mirada que me darás de hoy en adelante…en este lugar una y otra vez pro la eternidad…Katarea Leviathan…tienes un corazón bastante grande…** -

Sin poder comprender que significaba… Los lobos le soltaron y su cuerpo cayó al suelo… Y sobre ella, cayó en perfecta sincronización el cuerpo del dragon, cuyo negro no podía hacer sino darle la sensación de tener su alma y vida robadas…

- **Así que compensando mi corazón inexistente tomare el tuyo en su lugar** …

Y con total tranquilidad…

Los siguientes sonidos, la escena en sí, tomándose toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras la mujer gritaba y desgarraba su garganta porque se detuviera, el dragon cabo con sus propios colmillos en el pecho de Katarea y ahí, palpitante tomo el corazón con su garra derecha lo acaricio un poco…

Aun con su cuerpo destrozado, con sus ojos abiertos hasta las cuencas, ella fue consciente todo el tiempo, como lentamente arranco su piel, corto su carne rompió sus huesos y llego a su corazón, el cual acababa de tocar…

Era consciente de todo ello.

- **Sería una lástima… ¡No disfrutar de tal majar!-**

Con un repugnante sonido el dragon negro acerco sus fauces hacia el palpitante corazón de la mujer y lo arranco, por un instante Katarea sintió un escalofrió único recorrer su cuerpo, un aterrador sentimiento surgió en el lugar de su inexistente corazón, y en sus ojos reflejado mientras masticaba haciendo arcadas como un animal intentando devorar una parte de su presa, el dragon le miraba…

En ese instante…

La mente de Katarea Leviathan…

Se quebró…

Con una aterradora sinfonía de cristales cayendo en el suelo, sin que nadie le escuchase, los cristales cayeron hasta que no se escuchó nada…

-Se terminó Katarea Leviathan… - murmuro el adolescente mientras estaba apoyado en una rodilla ayudado a mantenerse erguido, gracias a la katana y a que a su alrededor las trece espadas se habían calvado en el suelo mientras habían extendido un campo de fuerza, su yelmo estaba inexistente en la mitad, su ojo izquierdo era visible.

Su armadura había sido agrietada en varias partes, pero lo que se mantenía, eran las alas de fuego azul en su espalda estaban extendidas, y en ellas se veían dos espeluznantes ojos, los ojos de un dragon, fue eso exactamente lo que vi Katarea antes de tener esa vacía pero notoria expresión de horror.

Ella se había detenido y ahora estaba de rodillas, las cuencas de sus ojos parecían no poder contener sus ojos, y estaba intentando hablar, sin embargo nada salía de su boca a vierta de par en par…

-[Illution Nightmare Darkness] - murmuro Ajuka.

algo había leído acerca de ello, describiendo exactamente las alas del dragon Thanatos como el espejo de las pesadillas, un poder que le permitía destruir a su oponente desde adentro o eso decían, una vez que el objetivo veía esos ojos artificiales, este de detenía, quedaba paralizado por alguna razón.

Pero la verdad era otra, los ojos en las alas de Thanatos, le mostraban una ilusión real, el cerebro del oponente colapsa al no poder creer que no importa lo que haga este simplemente perderá, y mostrándole una ilusión donde el objetivo es consciente de cómo es despedazado por el dragon, hace caer en la desesperación su mente hasta romperla y dejar atrás solo un cascaron vacío, de esa manera robar la vida de su oponente es más sencillo.

-Desde el principio querías que usaras tu poder, el poder de un [Dios Dragón] es algo con lo que los demonios no deben de jugar. Solo así podría haber corrompido tu poder y usarlo en tu contra. Tu capacidad regenerativa no curo tus nervios destruidos. Fue sencillo disfrazar la sensación de poder con molestia. Me permitiste entrar en tu cuerpo y corromperlo desde el interior…-

Con calma el adolescente se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia Katarea. Estaba malherido, recibió una buena cantidad de daños, aun así se negó a caer, y mientras se acercaba se podía ver como un suave viento escarchado rodeaba a Katarea y poco a poco, una fina capa de hielo se formaba

-Fui yo quien estuvo controlando el flujo de poder dragontino dentro de tu cuerpo, mientras mi corrupción oscura iba devorando poco a poco tu cuerpo, fue por eso que podías hacerte tan poderosa. - prueba de ello eran las marcas negras sobre su cuerpo las cuales estaban con escacha - De esa manera crear un montón de coágulos de hielo fue más sencillo, y tu cuerpo ignoraría el dolor. La ilusión que estás viviendo es real para ti, está estimulando tu cerebro y llevando tus parámetros mentales a niveles peligrosos. Jejeje… espero que resistas un poco más y graves en tu alma el temor que implica enfurecer a un dragon…-

Habiéndose acercado a Katarea levanto en lo alto su espada y sin problemas la trajo hacia abajo…

En ese instante tal vez debido a su intenso odio, un segundo…

Un solo segundo perdió la concentración que hasta ahora había mantenido…

La satisfacción y una parte de su ira y odio se calmaron y eso causo que el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompiera…

La ilusión se terminó abruptamente y…

La luz volvió a los ojos de Katarea.

CLANG

Levantando la mano y recubriéndola con poder demoniaco y detuvo la katana.

-Te matare… ¡Te matare maldito dragon! - Exclamo con locura Katarea, formándose entonces una hoja de espada con su mano extendida izquierda y la cual apunto al pecho de Drake.

-" _¡Maldita sea!"_ \- grito en sus pensamientos.

Fue un ataque demasiado sorpresivo, en verdad no se lo esperaba, no pudo llamar a [Claiomh Solais], convertirse en sombras tardaría demasiado, por lo cual simplemente ladeo lo más que pudo su cuerpo.

-NNNNNNggggggggggggggggg

Apretando con fuerza sus dientes hasta el punto que su mandíbula crujió. Sin tener la fuerza suficiente para endurecer su armadura esta no presento resistencia ante la hoja de poder demoniaco que se condenso hasta ser la hoja de un estoque, larga y delgada.

El golpe había apuntado a su corazón, sin embargo logro moverse lo suficiente para evitar eso, pero…

Su hombro derecho fue apuñalado en su lugar y Katarea pensando que había dado en el blanco, giro su mano agravando la herida.

-¡Desagraciada! - grito el dragon y el compartimento de su brazo derecho se abrió, y de él los letales tentáculos que se convertirían en cuatro grandes claymores se acercaban a empalar a la mujer.

Sin embargo…

PUIT

Nuevamente un agudo dolor recorrió el brazo derecho de Drake, desde la base del codo, atravesándolo, una segunda concentrada de poder demoniaco, desde la mano contraria de Katarea, que sonreía con locura.

Ese ataque nublo los pensamientos del dragon y las espadas no se formaron, pero continuando pateo el suelo y dio un salto hacia atrás, y con su pie recubierto en oscuridad, realizo un ataque sorpresa, no intentando matar sino aturdir y tomar distancia.

La patada ascendente giratoria logro su cometido, y en el suelo al tomar distancia de ella con su brazo ensangrentado desde el hombro que colgaba casi inerte Drake miraba a Katarea con cuidado, de hecho…

CRUJIR…

Cayendo al suelo se encontraba varias partes de su armadura. Dispersándose en motas de luz.

-…Esa velocidad… el flujo de poder dragontino está demasiado inestable, no me digas que ella… - sintiendo el flujo de poder en el cuerpo de la mujer se dio cuenta. Ella misma había forzado a que fuera loco, desbloqueando cualquier limitación - Eso es malo en más de una manera - sonrió amargamente al tiempo que su armadura caía, hasta quedar solo su corona y el guantelete derecho - Thanatos puedes detener el sangrado, intenta cerrar la herida. - su brazo colgaba casi sin vida mientras la sangre escurría entre el metal de este.

-[Sera difícil solo podré detener el sangrado de momento tu brazo derecho sin adecuado tratamiento no se podrá mover]-

-Heh un brazo menos, no tengo mucho poder restante, la ilusión no funcionara, solo me queda usar ataques de hielo y envenenarla de alguna manera, sin embargo ese torrente de poder, evaporara el hielo en un instante… siendo así… - clavando la katana al frente suyo - " _Si es así, entonces solo tengo que corromperla masivamente"_ Bien hora Katarea, ¿lista para el tercer asalto? por favor no colapses ante tiempo ni mucho menos explotes. - sonriendo como un lobo.

-¡Te matare, te matare… te desapareceré hasta la última ceniza de ti! - lo decía con ojos claramente rotos, su mente solo seguía un peligroso impulso salvaje impulsado por miedo terror y odio.

-Oh… sí que la rompí… Bueno ahí voy. - diciendo casualmente apunto hacia adelante y…

MORDER

Tomando la katana entre sus dientes, la hoja quedaba a su lado derecho, evitando que esta dificultase el movimiento de su otro brazo mientras.

Acercándose a Katarea. La susodicha se congelo, al ver los ojos del dragon frente a ella…no eran los ojos azules rasgados que vio hace un momento…

Esos ojos, eran las mismísimas entradas al infierno.

La parte blanca de los ojos era completamente roja, el iris del ojo derecho se conservó el azul cristalino pero el del izquierdo cambio de color a un dorado intenso, aprecia oro pulido pero continuo rasgado.

Eran los mismos patrones de los ojos en las alas del dragon.

SLASH

Mirándola únicamente de perfil al haber realizado un corte diagonal desde la derecha a una velocidad casi imposible para su condición, movió la espada que firmemente sujetaba entre sus dientes, Katarea apenas pudo retroceder, y evitar que su garganta fuese seccionada en dos.

-¡Maldito mocosooooo! - rápidamente intento realizar un corte cruzado con ambos estoques, sin embargo un destello le hizo poner ambos delante.

Sin perder tiempo y aprovechado la sorpresa de la mujer Drake trajo su mano izquierda hacia adelante y ahora se encontraba una de las trece hojas de [Claiomh Solais] solo que esta no era tan gruesa, se había transformado hasta convertirse en la hoja de un estoque, adhiriéndose a esta, como si de una bayoneta se tratase.

Katarea dio un salto hacia el cielo y de inmediato creo cientos de estacas hechas de poder demoniaco, todas ellas eran tan grandes y gruesas como postes telefónicos.

BOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOM

Cayendo pesadamente por todo el campo y provocando pequeñas explosiones, intentando empalar al joven dragon que frenéticamente corría entre las estacas evitando ser aplastado por ellas.

-¡[Claiomh Solais]! - Llamo a su espada y el resto de los fragmentos se alinearon frente a él como si de los peldaños de una escalera se tratase.

Saltando con rapidez escapo de la letal lluvia de estacas.

-" _¡No te dejare!"_ \- cambiando entonces el rumbo de varias de ellas, Drake las miro, sus ojos estaban trabajando a mil por hora, y horas extras, aun así.

Las hojas de [Claiomh Solais], iba de un lugar a otro, por lo que para Katarea fijar un lugar en específico le era difícil. Y además a los ojos de Drake, era mejor así, dado que algunas gotas de sudor han empezado a mojar la frente de Katarea.

APRETAR

Sujetando con fuerza la catana dirigió esta y corto desde la punta hasta la base una de las grandes estacas.

-" _¿Cuánto tiempo, el flujo continua continuo, el circuito está funcionando aun, el parasito no ha funcionado?"_ \- pregunto mirando a Katarea reuniendo una insana cantidad de poder demoniaco sobre su cabeza.

-[No es que no haya funcionado el flujo es demasiado salvaje, un solo dispara no será suficiente, debes de impactarle al menos veinte más. es demasiado salvaje la oscuridad que llega a ella no puede hacer mucho]

Mientras tanto aquella acumulación de poder demoniaco empezaba a convertirse en un tornado.

Drake ahora no tenía una forma de contrarrestar un ataque de esa magnitud, y dejar que cayese sobre el campo tampoco parecía buena idea.

-" _Thanatos hay alguna manera de reproducir a [Zet-karou] o alguna otra arma anti-demonio, no tengo confianza en que [Claiomh Solais] pueda resistir sin poder adicional"_ -

-[Usa el impulso, desviando parte de la potencia restante podría funcionar sin embargo sabes que ocurrirá después si quieres usarla de nuevo, ya has agotado tu suministro, si usas el mío, sabes que pasara.]-

-" _Lo sé, no habrá de otra…Tch es un verdadero dolor en el trasero…adelante"_

-[Endless Darkness Booster Charge]

Ahí rodeado por aura azulada, sentía como su poder fluía de nuevo, sin embargo sus heridas más graves continuaban sin curarse, pero, tanto [Futsu no Mitama] y [Claiomh Solais]

Estaban brillando a tal punto que el metal mismo adquirió una apariencia que aterro a varios débiles demonios y puso en guardia a otros. Drake levanto su brazo bueno, la bayoneta apuntando hacia la gran masa de poder demoniaco, y las espadas flotantes de reunieron a su alrededor girando formando un cilindro, girando más y más rápido, hasta que parecía que la pistola bayoneta estaba dentro de un cilindro de cristal.

-[¡Sacred Fotón BLASTER SABER!]

Y de este un súper concentrado laser de poder color dorado con betas negras fue disparado, el poder fusionado con el poder dragon de Drake aumentado por el poder de Thanatos.

-¡MUERE! - dejando caer sobre él, el gran tornado de poder demoniaco como si de un látigo se tratase.

Y en el cielo luz dorada explota mientras frena una enorme masa de oscuridad rojiza, el poder de Katarea era tremendo era cierto, pero carecía de control, únicamente se había dedicado a sacar poder de esa serpiente en su cuerpo, no se había tomado la molestia de fijarlo condensarlo u unirlo, si lo hubiera hecho ese ataque…

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Usando ahora el láser de fotones, un principio mágico de Luz sencilla repetida una infinidad de veces potenciado y usando su cuerpo dragon como un médium, concentro y repotencio el poder de ambas espadas a su punto máximo, usando a [Claiomh Solais] como un cañón.

Usando su oscuridad ahora el láser de fotón se encargaba de frenar el ataque mientras que la magia invasiva de oscuridad corrompían y diseminaban el poder precariamente preparado, a pesar de ser poder demoniaco, era poder dragontino en su mayoría, incluso si tenía un recurso casi ilimitado sino sabia como entrelazarlo, este era solo como una vela al viento.

Y el tornado de poder fue completamente borrado hasta su base mientras el rayo de dejo caer hacia Katarea.

PAAAM

-¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Gritando con toda su fuerza trae hacia abajo aquel pilar de luz botánica hacia el suelo mientras sujeta su improvisada bayoneta.

-¡Maldición! - teniendo que recibir de lleno el inesperado efectivo contrataque.

Fue llevada hacia abajo mientras la luz golpeaba de lleno su cuerpo.

Sería poco creíble que Drake pudiese usar magia de luz, sin embargo lo único que hizo fue amplificar la concentración de fotones mediante la manipulación del poder restante de [Claiomh Solais] y amplificándolo repetidas veces gracias a refractarlo una y otra vez, concentrándolo y condensándolo al tiempo que estabilizaba los fotones con oscuridad disparo el láser, dejando tras el ataque un profundo surco en el terreno, humeante tierra y arboles convertidos en cenizas por el calor de la espada de fotones.

-¡-!

De inmediato Drake hizo un brusco giro hacia atrás y ahí, con heridas por todo su cuerpo, quemaduras de diferente índole, Katarea nuevamente volvía a reunir una cantidad insana de poder demoniaco y esta vez era por mucho más concentrada que las anteriores.

-¡Te matare, te matare, matare a tu familia, matare a los humanos matare, a todos en este lugar empezando contigo! - grito, pero más que tener miedo reflejado en su rostro una sonrisa salvaje apareció en el rostro del dragón mientras sujetaba entre sus dientes la katana.

-¡No sabes cuan de acuerdo estoy contigo, pensaba hacerte exactamente lo mismo! - a pesar de no soltar la katana tuvo bastante margen para decir eso claramente - Es por eso que…ya ha sido suficiente para el golpe de gracia.

Con ello sus ojos brillaron malignamente.

SUIZCH

Desapareciendo de repente y entonces apareciendo delante de Katarea que ensancho sus ojos todo el tiempo él nunca se había acercado de esa manera.

Pero lo que le causo más temor fue…

El arma que ahora sujetaba en su mano izquierda tenía un hermoso arco plateado con patrones de alas en ambos extremos así como afiladas cuchillas, las armas que tenía en su espalda desde un principio y nunca el uso, eran un arco en realidad.

Y ahora reemplazando su mano derecha, firmemente y sonriendo con locura, habiendo jalado la cuerda que era un fino hilo color dorado tensándola hasta el límite mientras una larga flecha plateada en cuya punta se comenzaba arremolinar oscuridad con patrón de taladro, apuntaba a quemarropa directamente a ella.

-Desgarra. - murmuro y…

TUMP

Solo la cuerda de sus diente y de inmediato la flecha plateada voló el escaso metro que les separaba, perforo limpiamente su estómago y siguió de frente hacia la esfera gigante de poder mágico y entrando en ella, causo una explosión circular antes de acelerar y llevarse hacia el cielo aquella acumulación insana de poder demoniaco.

Katarea parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo…

No sentía en absoluto su cuerpo, desde hace ya bastante rato y pronto su visión derecha se oscureció, más fácil sería decir que sombras negras invadieron ese lugar…

Y solo un ruido sordo le siguió…

Ella había caído al suelo, y ahora estaba luchando por pararse…

PAM

Drake cayó al suelo. Aun no tenía el suficiente nivel de poder como para derrotar por si solo a un ser de categoría [Maou], que era precisamente el que Katarea había conseguido. Sin embargo, manejando al límite sus habilidades en el momento justo se aprovechó de las debilidades de su oponente por haber obtenido tan abrupto aumento de poder.

-Mal-Maldita basura humana. ¡Estás muerto! – exclamó mientras se alzaba en el cielo intentando volver a su porte, acumulaba poder demoniaco en forma de esfera... pero…

XXXXX

-Vale, está decidido. Este ha cogido demasiado protagonismo y lo está flipando con tanto owepower. En los próximos capítulos se quedara en segundo plano sin protagonismo, o al menos no tanto. – Comentó decidido David – Se ha creído Sasuke, Zoro, Kenshin Himura, Goku… Ya es hora para meterle un tranquilizante de caballo.

-Si. Me parece a mí que sí. – coincidió Cao-Cao.

Kiba e Issei asintieron, coincidiendo con el pensamiento de ambos líderes.

-Bien… me toca. – Murmuró el pistolero sonriendo colmilludamente – ¡Ei, oye, abuela! – llamó a la susodicha.

Katarea se dio la vuelta con el rostro rojo por la ira, mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los líderes de las [Facciones] reunidas.

BANG

La cabeza de Katarea explotó en mil pedazos, literalmente. Los sesos, trocitos de huesos, sangre y piel llovieron sobre Drake, que rápidamente se apartó para evitar mancharse, asqueado. El cuerpo de Katarea cayó con peso muerto en el suelo del patio para luego empezar a desaparecer en llamas blancas sagradas.

La mirada de todos fue a David que, con una escopeta Benelli M4 en su mano, le había bolado la cabeza.

-Y así es como se elimina a alguien de una forma rápida y limpia, sin tanto drama y sin tanto golpe estúpido. – Sonrió - ¡Y aquí demostrado el poder de mis armas! ¡Bueno, bonito y barato! ¡Vamos rubia que me lo quitan de las manos! – dijo con acento gitano.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Cao-Cao sonriente.

-No sé. Me aburro.

-Joder. Eso ha sido increíble. – murmuró Serafall con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ya lo he dicho antes, ¿no? Por mucho ser superior que digáis ser, si os damos en puntos vitales os morís… y si os vuelo la cabeza también. ¡No oses subestimar mi poder!

-Compañero, deja de ver Star Wars.

-¡Eso jamás! ¡Friki hasta la muerte! – Exclamó con gran orgullo - ¡Mi objetivo final es crear un sable láser! ¡Y pienso conseguirlo!

-¿Sabes una cosa? Si fueras tú el que pelearas, las batallas no durarían ni dos mil palabras.

-Es la diferencia entre ser un luchador de cuerpo a cuerpo como el noventa y nueve por ciento y ser un tío cojonudo con armas que de un balazo vuela cabezas, las cuales no se vuelven a regenerar. Si hubiera luchado yo este capítulo se habría resumido un huevo. – explicó mientras se encogía de hombros.

-¡Cabronazo! ¡Me la has robado! – chilló de modo infantil Drake.

-¡Que te den! ¡Estabas a punto de palmarla! – recrimino.

-¡Y una mierda!

-¡Que sí, pesado!

-Engañaste a tu enemigo y le hiciste tener la idea de que manejaba un poder más allá de su imaginación y luego se lo quitaste y le hiciste ver el terror que somos los dragones como enemigos…si nada mal, incluso para un humano dragonificado-dijo Vali sonriendo condescendientemente.

-Dios eso me dio escalofríos, en serio era necesario ser tan brutal estoy seguro que con tu hielo venenoso la batalla hubiera terminado en un instante…pero bueno, fue una buena pelea, demostraste que a tu falta de poder tu ingenio y táctica son de temer…-esta vez fue el castaño quien hablo-¿Entonces que dicen ustedes?-

-[Hiciste uso de todas tus habilidades de la mejor manera, usaste tus habilidades sabiamente no cabe duda que eres débil, pero si te subestiman conocerán la peor de las muertes, nada mal para una larva que apenas ha salido dl cascaron]-quien dijo ello fue Albion mientras Vali solo miraba, aunque su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el gobernador Azazel.

-[Hiciste que esa mujer se llevara arraigado en su corazón el miedo hacia los dragones, sus ojos al final estaban inundados con temor y con la esperanza de que todo terminase…pero fuiste más lejos y la obligaste a creer que podría ganar cuando todo lo que hacía era danzar en la palma de tu mano…astucia, arrogancia y crueldad por tu venganza…propia de un dragon ascendente]-fue esta vez Ddraig, quien hablo, conocía a Drake desde antes así que no esperaba menos cuando diese rienda suelta a su furia reprimida.

-[¡Te reconocemos como un candidato a [Rey Dragón]!]-con ese anuncio Drake dio una sola sonrisa lobuna aspiro fuerte y…

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Dio un fuerte y orgulloso rugido hacia el cielo, así como ondas expansivas de poder venían de su cuerpo, la oscuridad a su alrededor reverberaba como si estuviese descontrolada. Por un instante esta formo garras, cuernos alas y una cola en su cuerpo antes de desaparecer…

Sus compañeros humanos veían satisfechos desde el lugar donde estaban los líderes, faltaban algunos trozos de edificio pero, este no se vendría debajo de momento.


	14. Faccion humana - parte 03

High School DxD no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, posible lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios.

-"pensamientos".

-*hablando por teléfono, comunicador, etc.*

-[Ddraig, Albion, etc.]

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 10:

 **FACCION HUMANA – PARTE 03**

* * *

Azazel, con gran interés, extendió sus alas, alzando el vuelo en dirección a donde aún estaba el cuerpo de Katarea el cual aún presentaba esos patrones infecciosos. Tenía mucha curiosidad en ver los daños antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera, pero no se esperó lo siguiente.

PAAAM

Todos los presentes observaron como el líder de [Grígori] arrodillado en el suelo mientras se levantaba y miraba con fastidio a Vali, que estaba con su armadura blanca en el cielo.

-Así que vas a traicionarme, ¿verdad Vali?

-Así es, Azazel. – respondió Vali a través de la armadura.

-Le Fay y Arthur tenían razón. – murmuró Cao-Cao.

-Cielos. Tenía una superstición pero… Pse. Esto ya no hace gracia. - murmuró Azazel - ¿Cuándo?

-Me lo ofrecieron mientras traía a Kokabiel de regreso. Lo siento Azazel, pero este lado parece más interesante.

-Vali, tienes al [Dragón Blanco]. ¿Has capitulado ante Ophis?

-No, solo coopero. Me ofrecieron una atractiva oferta _. '¿Deseas luchar contra el ejército de Asgard?'_ Una manera sumamente efectiva de poner a prueba mi poder, mis límites. Simplemente no podía declinar la oferta. Azazel, desechas la idea de luchar contra el [Valhalla], contra Asgard, ¿verdad? - mirando al hombre – Odias las guerras. Odio eso.

-Este idiota se ha metido algo. – Masculló David – Enfrentarse a Asgard es simplemente algo que solo un trastornado de la cabeza haría. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ese tío esta trastornado de la cabeza.

-Te dije que te volvieses fuerte. Debí matizar que no deseases poder para destruir el mundo.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. No deseo la destrucción de nada. Solo deseo pelear eternamente.

-Una traición. Debí de haberlo imaginado. Tarde o temprano. Debí de haberme hecho a la idea de que lo harías. A fin de cuentas desde que nos conocimos no has hecho más que repetirme que quieres pelear con tipos poderosos.

Entonces Vali se quitó el casco mientras sonreía a todos los presentes con arrogancia.

-Mi verdadero nombre es Vali, Vali Lucifer. - eso asombro a casi todos - Descendiente del [Maou] Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra. Sin embargo, soy un hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que era el nieto del [Maou] original y una madre humana. Obtuve el [Sacred Gear] del [Dragón Blanco] porque soy mitad humano. Fue por casualidad. Sin embargo, yo, que soy un pariente de sangre real de Lucifer y también soy el [Dragón Blanco]. Si realmente hay tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo. Nah, estoy bromeando.

-Déjame volarle la cabeza. No le aguanto. – pidió David a Cao-Cao, el cual negó divertido.

-De ninguna manera... Eso no puede ser... – murmuraban algunos ángeles.

-Es cierto. Si hay una existencia tan ridícula, esa es la de él. Él se convertirá en el [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte entre todos los que conocí en el pasado y el presente, y probablemente también el de todos los tiempos. - dijo Azazel con resignación. Entonces sonrió mientras sacaba algo que parecía un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Eso es… - susurró Vali con los ojos brillantes.

-He ido más allá de ser un entusiasta de [Sacred Gear]. También he fabricado el mío. He construido réplicas. Bueno, casi todas ellas son basura. Dios, quien desarrolló los [Sacred Gear], fue increíble. Eso es lo único que le respeto a él. Sin embargo, son incompletos, porque Dios y [Maous] murieron dejando tras ellos errores que sólo pueden alterar el equilibrio del mundo. Ejemplo de eso son los [Longinus] y el [Balance Breaker]. Sin embargo… los [Sacred Gear]…

La daga empezó a transformarse, separándose en trozos.

-¡[Balance Breaker]! – grito a todo pulmón Azazel.

FLASH

Tras un flash momentáneo pudieron ver la figura de Azazel, revelando su figura en una pesada armadura dorada.

XXXXX

Por su parte, los demás líderes miraban atentos al caído.

-Así que ha conseguido fabricar su propio [Sacred Gear]. – murmuro Sirzechs.

-Esto es sin duda interesante. – murmuró Ajuka mientras observaba atentamente el [Sacred Gear] artificial

-Pero aún le queda mucho para alcanzar a nuestro [Padre]. – murmuró Miguel.

-Aun así es un gran avance. Dentro de poco podrá crear sus propios [Sacred Gear]. Cuando eso ocurra será una gran revolución mundial. – le dijo Gabriel con un leve tono de preocupación.

-Cierto. Muchos buscaran esa tecnología. La tecnología del Dios Bíblico. No creo que sea buena idea que Azazel logre crear algún día [Sacred Gear] completos. – asintió Raphael.

-Quien iba a pensar que conseguiría tal cosa. – susurró Shemhazai.

-¡Wow! ¡Que chula! – exclamó Serafall.

-Eso podría llegar a sernos muy útil. – le susurró David a Cao-Cao, el cual asentía.

XXXXX

La armadura brillaba con todo su poderío. Las alas negras de Azazel estaban extendidas a su máximo y en su mano derecha tenía una gigantesca lanza de luz.

-Estudié al [Dragón Blanco] y otros [Sacred Gear] de dragón y creé esto. Mi obra maestra. Un [Sacred Gear] artificial. Se trata de la [Down Fall Dragon Spear]. En su pseudo [Balance Breaker]. [Down Fall Dragon Another Armor].

-[No, eso no es un verdadero [Balance Breaker]] – le dijo Ddraig a Issei.

-¿A qué te refieres, Ddraig?

-[Él hizo un [Sacred Gear] y libero su poder en una explosión forzando su despertar. Una especie fuera de control. El [Sacred Gear] se romperá después de que la batalla termine. ¿Él va a utilizar lo que llama [Sacred Gear Artificial] producto desechable?] – explico Ddraig a todos.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Cómo era de esperar de Azazel! De verdad eres increíble.

-Vali, me gustaría ser tu oponente pero, por favor, llévate bien con el [Dragón Rojo].

-Pero luchar contigo, Azazel, parece divertido. – Dijo Vali para luego preguntar - Se basa en un dragón dotado de poder, ¿no?

-Si. Yo selle al [Gigantis Dragon] Fafnir en este [Sacred Gear Artificial]. Lo copié de los [Sacred Gear] de los [Dos Dragones Celestiales]. La [Boosted Gear] y la [Divine Dividing]. Todavía tengo que ver si tuve éxito o no.

-Como esperaba de Azazel. No obstante esa armadura no dura mucho. Esa [Sacred Gear Artificial] necesita de más estudio. – comento Vali.

-Ahora que Vali. ¿Qué harás tú?

Vali miro fijamente a Azazel y luego a Issei, que se encontraba ahora junto a Drake y Kiba. El castaño le devolvió la mirada. Estaba a punto de ocurrir. Se notaba en el ambiente. La tan esperada pelea entre el [Dragón Rojo] y el [Dragón Blanco], el [Sekiryuutei] y el [Hakuryuukou] de esta generación.

-Entonces Vali, ¿qué harás ahora? – pregunto Azazel nuevamente.

El peli plateado se mantuvo cayado, observando a Issei.

-Esto es interesante. Por una parte estoy yo, Vali Lucifer. Un demonio descendiente del Verdadero Lucifer y portador del [Dragón Celestial] Albion. Por otro tenemos a un humano que posee a Ddraig, o sea tú. – Entonces sonrió con burla - Di lo que quieras, pero esto sobrepasa las estadísticas que califican esto de casualidad. Es el destino. Somos rivales y la distancia entre los portadores es inmensa.

Issei lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-¿Lo dices porque eres más débil que yo? Vaya, no pensaba que tú lo supieras. – comento con sorna.

-¿Tu más fuerte que yo? ¡Jajajajaja! – Exclamo Vali, carcajeándose - ¡Eso ni en broma! Te he investigado. Huérfano de padres humanos. Nada especiales. Los padres de tus padres más de lo mismo, completamente normales. Ascendiendo en tu árbol genealógico tampoco encontramos nada. Ni portadores de habilidades únicas ni practicantes de ningún poder en concreto. Por supuesto nada de demonios, ángeles o caídos. Eres completamente ordinario. Me es imposible el no decepcionarme. ¿Sabes que opino de ti?

-La verdad es que me importa un pepino en conserva. – respondió con sinceridad, pero Vali hizo oídos sordos.

-Eres aburrido. Solo tienes el [Boosted Gear] y mucha suerte.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Por supuesto. Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé _'si este es mi rival me rindo'_. Te enfrentaste a Kokabiel y ganaste, pero acabaste inconsciente por el agotamiento y necesitaste la ayuda de tus compañeros para derrotarle. Demasiado débil. Yo lo habría derrotado en segundos.

-Porque tu hubieras dividido su poder hasta hacerlo tan débil como un humano, so merluzo. - se quejó Drake, pero mirándolo desde la distancia.

Vali se puso en pose pensativa durante un ratito.

-¡Ya se! ¿Quieres ser un vengador?

-¿? No sabía yo que ahora reclutaran superhéroes. ¿Trabajas para Stan Lee?

-No puedo matar a tus padres, cosa que es una lástima. Como no tienes unos padres a los que matar, creo que matare alguno de tus compañeros. – dijo mirando a los otros humanos.

-Este tío me tiene hasta los mismísimos cojones. ¿Puedo volarle la puta cabeza? ¡Déjame volarle la puta cabeza! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas volarle la puta cabeza?! – preguntó David mientras invocaba un círculo mágico.

Cao-Cao negó divertido.

-No. Esta es su batalla. Solo intervendremos si es absolutamente necesario. – susurró la última frase.

Por su parte Drake miraba preocupado a David. Era fuerte, pero incluso si Vali llegaba a tocarlo una vez y dividir su poder, estaría en aprietos. No dijo nada, verlo así como niño pequeño siendo regañado, era divertido.

-¿Sabes que Vali? ¿Sabes lo que pienso yo de ti? No eres más que un subnormal, egocéntrico, autosuficiente y corto de miras. También debo de admitir que siendo la obra maestra de Azazel, que aun siendo un cretino es un gran ser… - pudo escuchar un _'¡oye!'_ de Azazel - …no veo en ti más que una obra estropeada, un fraude, un error. – dijo con sinceridad.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado?! - exclamó Vali.

-Me esperaba mucho más de ti. Presupones demasiado para los pocos recursos de los que dispones. Juzgas demasiado a la ligera con esa limitada capacidad de comprensión que posees. La prueba es lo poco que sabes de mí.

[Boosted Gear Balance Breaker] [Welsh Dragon Scale Mail]

-¡Y te voy a demostrar que no debiste subestimarme! ¡No debes subestimar a los humanos!

Ante esa declaración los otros humanos sonrieron satisfechos, viendo cómo es que en el cielo ahora volando cual meteoros ambos intercambiaban golpe.

-¿Te encuentras bien niño? - pregunto desde un lado Azazel aun en su armadura dorada a Drake.

-Je, hará falta más que esto para matarme. - dijo divertido viendo cómo Issei evitaba una patada de Vali.

-Tengo que admitir debí de haber insistido en que te unieras junto a Hyodo Issei y Kiba Yuuto en aquel entonces. - sonrió divertido, viendo ahora como es que Vali volaba por los cielos, mientras Issei iba justo detrás.

Aunque sus fuerzas de repente menguaron, y cayó en rodilla al suelo.

-No será suficiente para matarte, es cierto, pero estas más que agotado. Te llevaría dentro, pero alguien tiene que cuidar de Vali en caso de que tu compañero no pueda. - explicó ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

-Subestimar a Issei no es bueno… pero el problemático poder del blanco será un dolor en el trasero. - murmuro, viendo ahora como es que ambos se habían agarrado a puño limpio en medio del cielo produciendo potentes ondas de choque una y otra vez a partir de la colisión de sus puños y patadas contra el otro.

Hasta que en un descuido, Issei tomo a Vali por la pierna y girando como un tornado dos segundos después lo arrojo violentamente contra el suelo.

-Nada mal para el [Rojo]. Pero tú tienes que irte de aquí.

Kiba corrió hasta su lado, pasando el brazo herido por sobre su hombro ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Le dieron la espalda mientras se alejaban. Debido a ello, cuando ambos estaban alejados del ángel caído, este no vio como las manos de ambos se entrelazaron, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus rostros.

XXXXX

Vali había sido estampado contra el suelo con fuerza y estando aturdido por las salvajes vueltas recibió una ráfaga de disparos provenientes de los cañones de poder dragontino, una versión inferior de los cañones de riel, pero igual de letales.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Terminando con una serie de explosiones encadenadas que se escucharon como una grande, el castaño hacia desaparecer ambos cañones y miraba atento a su contraparte.

-[Sabes que eso no le ha hecho nada] - Dijo Ddraig a través de su enlace mental.

-Su armadura es más dura de lo que pensaba, aunque no tanto como la mía.

-[Prepárate ahí viene]

Y ante el anuncio de Ddraig, el [Dragón Blanco] se elevaba mientras extendía sus alas transparentes como cristales.

-Impresionante potencia de fuego, pero si no puedes romper mi armadura, dañarme será imposible. – se burló Vali mientras se ponía a la misma altura que Issei.

De hecho su armadura ni siquiera presentaba un rasguño.

-Che, no tengo la confianza de poder usar uno si tengo que apuntar y calibrar distintos medios a la vez. - se quejó irritado Issei.

-[Justamente de eso, tienes una concentración pésima. pero ahora no pensemos en eso. no ha usado su poder ni nosotros tampoco el nuestro. Está probándonos]

-Lo más posible. Tch, maldito merluzo, si es así le demostrare que sus colmillos no son lo suficientemente grandes.

PZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Encendiendo los propulsores en su espalda y yendo contra el peli platino a toda velocidad.

PAAAAAAAAAM

Dando un fuerte derechazo, el cual fue detenido férreamente por la palma derecha de Vali.

-Un poder físico impresionante, pero cuando me atacaras con todo tu poder. Recuerdo bien que durante la lucha contra Kokabiel usaste un curioso recurso. Anda, úsalo de nuevo, entretenme. - insto el demonio, queriéndole dar más ventaja.

-Pse, no hace falta. - rápidamente dio un giro y luego trajo su talón hacia abajo realizando una patada de hacha convirtiéndose en un borrón.

PAAAAAM

Deteniendo está usando su antebrazo.

AGARRAR

-¿Te parece si te doy el mismo tratamiento? - rápidamente Vali comenzó a dar giros a una velocidad increíble y lanzaba a Issei contra el suelo.

El castaño solo escucho el aire rasgándose mientras se precipitaba hacia el suelo como una bala.

-En el suelo es donde deberías de arrastrarte. - y siguiendo al borrón rojo, uno blanco venia tras de él. Issei logro ver. El desgraciado se precipitaba lanzando una patada doble hacia su estómago.

-¡Como si fuese a dejarte!

PZZZZZZZZZZZ

Accionando sus propulsores, cambio de dirección dejando que Vali se estrellara contra el suelo, aun así…

BROOOOM

Eso no afecto a su contraparte. Chasqueando la lengua, levanta ambas mano en el cielo y su poder dragon empieza a cumularse y condensarse.

-¡Final bláster dragon! - soltando un peligroso y concentrado cumulo de poder dragon hacia adelante.

-¡Demasiado aburrido! - levantando su brazo hacia adelante.

[Divide]

Y con ese anuncio el cumulo se redujo a la mitad de su tamaño. Y cuando iba a hacer la siguiente reducción.

-Tal parece que tienes tu guardia baja. - murmuro desde un lado, para su sorpresa, el castaño.

-¡Impacto dragon! - revistiendo su puño derecho con una insana cantidad de poder dragon, lo trajo hacia la zona media desprotegida de Vali.

PAAAAAM

CRACK

Conectando un potente golpe que hizo crujir la armadura.

-¡GAH! - el peli platino se dobló ante el dolor.

TRUUUUSCH

La armadura se rompió, empujándolo hacia el suelo como si se tratase de un meteoro.

XXXXX

Lo que pareció que nadie noto, o casi nadie, fue como una de las gemas de la armadura de Vali se había separado de la armadura, cayendo al suelo, rodando unos metros. Cao-Cao, interesado y atento, pudo comprobar a donde iba dicha gema.

-¡Kiba! – exclamó, llamando la atención del rubio espadachín.

Haciendo un leve gesto, el moreno señaló la gema. Kiba dirigió sus ojos a donde su líder le había señalado, viendo también dicha esfera. Manteniéndose atento al combate entre ambos portadores de dragón, el rubio, usando su gran velocidad, corrió hasta donde estaba la gema, guardándosela en el bolsillo, volviendo a su posición.

XXXXX

-Ese sin duda fue un buen contrataque. Veo que puedes hacerlo si lo intentas. - levantándose un poco del suelo donde se estrelló.

PACK

-Te he dicho que no deberías de subestimarme solo porque soy humano. - sonriendo lobunamente el castaño aterrizaba y se ponía en pose de pelea listo para ir contra él.

-Debo de darte crédito. Tu combate cuerpo a cuerpo es decente. – Entonces la armadura de Vali empezó a regenerarse - Mientras el portador tenga suficiente poder, la armadura podrá regenerarse una y otra vez, sin importar cuantas veces sea destruida. Siquiera has hablado con tu dragon acerca de eso. Vamos, es en serio, si es así entonces debo enseñarte la diferencia de poder que hay entre los humanos y yo.

Desapareció de repente.

-¿No lo crees así Issei Hyodo? - re apareciendo justo a su lado derecho.

-¡Serás idiota!-

Intentó darle un puñetazo a la altura de las costillas.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Rápidamente recupero su postura usando los propulsores.

-Tch, eso me saco el aire. Maldita sabandija. - se quejó mirándole.

Issei miraba atento a su rival. Si quería ganarle, tendría que ser creativo tenía algo, pero no sabría si funcionaria,

-[Lo que piensas no es que no pueda funcionar pero debes de tener cuidado pierde la concentración por alguna estupidez sexual y NO podrás soportar la invasión] - advirtió el dragon.

-No es como si fuesen a salir algunos buenos pechos por aquí de todos modos. Vamos, adelante, hora de mostrar algo interesante. ¡[Boosted Gear]!-

-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡EXPLOSION!]

[Balance Breaker Black Matrix Dragon Scale Trinity]

Y con ese anuncio, un tornado de oscuridad rodeo a Issei aun teniendo su armadura.

-[Una sub-especie] - murmuro Albion.

-Tal parece, pero de donde lo habrá… Ah ya veo tiene sentido. Si uno puede, el otro no sería tan extraño. - cuando dijo eso, el tornado de sombras se había dispersado y ahí ahora se veía al dragon rojo, pero su armadura había cambiado.

Se veía más gótica, hombreras puntiagudas, acabados dorados, así como un yelmo con más similitud a una cabeza de dragon, con colmillos y todo. Alas mecánicas de color negro lustroso, las joyas algunas continuaron verdes pero también aparecieron algunas de color dorado.

-Así que este es un remanente. Veamos que puede hacer. - dijo Issei apretando algunas veces su puño - ¡Red Destroyer!

Ante ese anuncio Vali se puso en guardia. Había visto las versiones Destroyer del [Dragón Negro], si una de esas cosas era usada por el [Dragón Rojo], sería un verdadero problema…

Sin embargo…

Nada ocurría…

Hasta que un valiente grillo comenzó a hacer su característico ruido…

-¿Entonces donde esta ese red Destroyer? - pregunto con cuidado el peli platino mirando a todos lados de manera seria.

-Solo lo dijo porque sonaba genial ¿verdad? - desde la sala de los lideres Drake, con una mirada en blanco, miraba a Issei que se había quedado congelado.

Sus compañeros simplemente asintieron en silencio mirando penosamente al [Dragón Rojo].

-[Eres un idiota. esas cosas fueron hechas con poder de oscuridad dragón o eran el resultado de algún arma desarrollada a parte. te hare esta pregunta, ¿dominas el poder de la oscuridad? ¿O tienes alguna arma escondida en tus pantalones? especifico en tus bolsillos] - sin dejarle una manera en que pudiese bromear, Ddraig cerraba su escapatoria.

-No ninguna. Pensaba que quizás… no sé, un cañón del copón saldría. Que se supone que hace esto. - dijo un podo dudoso.

-[Has visto a esa larva cientos de veces en el entrenamiento. imagina que hacer con la oscuridad de esa manera, ahí viene rápido]

Justo ante la advertencia de Ddraig, adelante aparecía Vali con una esfera azulada, de poder dragon para lanzársela a tan solo dos metros de él, a quemarropa.

-¡Paso de sombras!-exclamo en el apuro el castaño y…

ZUUUUN

-¡¿Qué?!

Vali se sorprendió cuando su ataque atravesó a Issei y este siguió hacia el cielo hasta perderse, aunque más que atravesarlo, aprecio como si Issei se convirtiese en niebla negra y esta de repente…

-¡Sorpresa! - apareciendo desde un lado luego de que toda la niebla se juntase y casi como un fantasma apareciera.

PAAAAAM

Dando un fuerte golpe contra el rostro del demonio. Rompiendo la mitad del yelmo y mandándolo unos metros hacia atrás.

-Pues ese movimiento ha sido algo mareante. Aunque lo admito, estuvo de poca madre. Así que así es el poder de viajar a través de las sombras. Nada mal, una buena habilidad. - sonriendo lobunamente el castaño miraba a su oponente, como esperaba el daño a la armadura fue completamente reparado en unos segundos.

-La habilidad de tu compañero no es tan rápida pero parece un defecto mínimo. He de admitirlo sería aterrador si dominas por completo esas habilidades. Por suerte para mi pareces desconocer eso. Hagamos entonces interesante… - levantando alto sus manos y formando seis esferas azules a su alrededor - Veamos qué tan rápidos son tus reflejos.

-[Derecha, agáchate y patea ascendentemente usando el cambio de sombras]

Cuando escucho eso sin pensarlo mucho lo hizo.

FUIIISCH

Solo pudo escuchar cómo es que el aire a su alrededor fue desgarrado y luego siguiendo las indicaciones hizo aquello.

PAAAAM

Un fuerte golpe en las costillas hizo al dragon blanco retroceder.

-Veo que eres más que solo palabras, Issei Hyodo. – comentó Vali divertido, a unos metros de Issei que de no ser por el yelmo se vería que esta con cara de tonto, debido a que esa indicación parecía estar en lo correcto.

- _[Escucha cerebro de musculo, Vali es un enemigo que no solo es fuerte, también astuto. la debilidad de momento es su propio poder. no ha usado su poder pero, cuando absorbió la energía de ese ataque, lo vi. las alas atrás. tal parece que esas cosas están dispersando energía aunque en pequeñas cantidades y por un momento. es obvio que el exceso fue expulsado de ahí. el enlace solo me permitirá esto, concéntrate en la oscuridad. piensa en ella como una herramienta moldeable para cualquier uso. suerte]_

-[Lo escuchaste]-cuestiono Ddraig.

-Claramente. ¿Por qué cojones no lo pensé antes? observar a tu enemigo atentamente. Me quiero dar un golpe a mí mismo, y fui yo quien le enseño eso. - se quejó

De hecho fue el mismo Drake quien hablo a través de su enlace dragón. Un defecto al haber sincronizado sus [Sacred Gears]. Aunque esto fue muy repentino, dado que necesitan concentrarse ambos al mismo tiempo y tener el mismo pensar de querer hablar con el otro para que el enlace funcione.

-Bien en ese caso primero asegurémonos. Puede que quizás sea un efecto de luz, pero asegurarse de eso no suena mal. algo bueno puede venir de aquello Ddraig, adelante-

-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡EXPLOSION!]

Su aura aumento explosivamente.

-[Energía dragón al máximo, dale una paliza a Albion de mi parte]-

-Jejeje lo iba a hacer aunque no me lo dijeras. ¡Paso de sombras! - desapareciendo nuevamente en una niebla.

-[Prepárate, puede ser una versión inferior de la habilidad de Thanatos, pero incluso esta le causo problemas a los Dioses]

A advertencia de Albion no era para menos. Convertido en sombras sería difícil para alguien verlo y mucho menos evitar el ataque sabiendo que podía salir de cualquier lado.

-Siendo así solo tengo que darle a todo a mí alrededor. ¡Caleidoscopio del dragón!

Las seis esferas que giraban a su alrededor desde hace un rato se detuvieron, se contrajeron y luego se transformaron en discos con una de sus caras tan lisa como un espejo y estos formaron una cúpula sobre la mano extendida de Vali.

-Donde quieras que estés aun tienes masa. Dudo que hayas llegado a comprender el poder de la oscuridad, pero yo sí. Aun tienes masa, incluso el aire la tiene, así que tú por tanto la tienes ¡Fuego!-

Creando una esfera de poder demoniaco del tamaño de una pelota de playa, la puso en medio de aquella formación de espejos y…

PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM-PIUM

Un aluvión omnidireccional fue disparado por todo el terreno en un radio de cincuenta metros.

BOM-BOM-BOM-BOM-BOM-BOM

Las pequeñas explosiones pudieron ser escuchadas.

Los líderes levantaron en alto sus manos y crearon una barrera con el fin de evitar daños, por su parte fue lo mismo con Cao-cao quien levanto su lanza e hizo lo mismo.

Unos segundos después la obra de Vali se vio. Todo en esa área está llena de pequeños pero profundos agujeros, y de entre el humo pudo verse a Issei, cuya armadura había sido parcialmente fragmentada, apenas parecía mantenerse fija sobre el cuerpo del humano.

-Tal como lo supuse, no te preocupes intentare que… No te duela demasiado _**¡Red Hammer Breaker dragon!**_ \- apareciendo desde el lado, haciendo que el peli platino ensanchase los ojos de par en par.

Mientras un martillo de tres metros con forma de dragon, hecho de aparentemente oscuridad y poder de Ddraig, se acercaba hacia él.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAM

TROOOOOOOOMP

El golpe dio de lleno y literalmente pulverizo la armadura de Vali, antes de arrojarlo como una bala contra el suelo.

-¿Qué tal se sintió? Mi poder junto a la oscuridad de Thanatos. - Ufanándose del poder que había logrado desarrollar con solo pensar.

Por su parte Vali arrodillado y limpiándose la sangre de labio le miro aturdido.

-Eso, ¿cómo fue posible?-

-Preguntas… pues sencillo. - sonriendo irónicamente - Tienes razón, ciertamente aun siendo una habilidad muy tramposa, la mía tiene varias limitaciones, pero una ventaja es que puedo ocultarme tras cualquier sombra reduciendo mi masa. Esos espejos tuyos dan una sombra agradable.

-Ya veo, así que te ocultaste tras la sombra de los espejos. Claro una pequeña mota, sigue siendo una fracción de materia. Bien pensado. - sonrió divertido Vali.

-Gracias, y ¿qué esperas? Anda ven hay varias cosas que quiero probar. - retadoramente llamaba a su oponente mientras aún tenía su martillo sobre su hombro.

-Así es como debería ser. Anda, vamos, muéstrame de que eres capaz [Sekiryuutei] Issei Hyodo. - saliendo disparado hacia el cielo mientras envuelve sus puños en esferas de poder demoniaco.

Haciendo algunos giros con el martillo de dos manos se lanzó también hacia la batalla.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una onda de choque remeció el campo a partir donde ambos puntos y rojinegro contra otro blanco azulado.

Moviéndose por el cielo nuevamente como meteoros, colisionando el uno contra el otro, una y otra vez, formando intrincados patrones mientras sus figuras rasgaban los cielos dentro de la barrera. La batalla de Drake contra Katarea fue intensa, pero esta desde un principio fue intensa, arrolladora y brutal, las ondas expansivas hacían retumbar el edificio.

Hasta que se separaron a varios metros el uno del otro. Issei levantando en alto sus manos haciendo que un tornado rojo comenzara a formarse, y betas negras danzaban sobre él.

-Ooohhh, nada mal. Entonces déjame demostrarte el mío también. - imitando la misma formación de poder que Issei, Vali creo la contraparte del tornado de Issei.

Y aunque su ataque fue copiado con facilidad, Issei no parecía estar consternado y con un movimiento rápido trajo hacia abajo este. Lo mismo hizo Vali… pero cuando lo hizo… los ojos del yelmo de Issei brillaron malignamente.

- _ **¡Red Dragon Night Blader Breaker!**_

Y el tornado se contrajo furiosamente y en fracciones de segundo el poder salvaje que giraba se convirtió en una larga y gigantesca espada rota de color gris oscuro con grietas rojas brillantes, como lava dentro de esas grietas.

-Bien, esa es la verdadera forma. No pensé que fuese capaz de acceder a ella. Me gano, pinche desgraciado con suerte. - se quejó Drake cuando vio aquello.

Y como si de aire se tratase el tornado de Vali, fue dispersado mientras él veía como esa mole de metal le golpeaba y llevaba contra el suelo. La fuerza fue tal que prácticamente el aire detrás fue cortado y la onda expansiva siguió de frente cortando el edificio e incluso siguió más haya hasta llegar a la barrera y apenas ser detenida, teniendo como consecuencia que esta se agrietase.

-Haber ¿qué te pareció mi idea de destrucción? - jadeante un poco el castaño bajaba hasta el suelo y cayó en una rodilla, la verdad es que todos esos golpes a potencia total le desgastaban un poco.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡En serio eso me tomo por sorpresa! tal forma de condensar el poder a ultimo segundo, incluso a mí me hubiese costado. En definitiva, buen golpe, ¿cuánto hace que no me dañan?

Aunque riendo y algo herido, no pasaba a ser más que algunos raspones. Por otra parte Issei por debajo de la armadura producto de los golpes del peli platino tenia algunos huesos rotos, así como varios moretones. Aunque se estaba riendo y su cuerpo tenía uno que otro rasguño, este poco a poco volvía a tener la armadura completa.

-Me pregunto cuanto tiempo serás capaz de resistir. Después de todo yo aún no he usado mi poder contra ti. -con cierta peligrosidad daba ese detalle, ante el comentario Issei tenía un leve escalofrió.

-Ven a ver si lo consigues.

PROOOOOOM

Y con esa declaración ambos salían disparados el uno contra el otro y al encontrarse un golpe cruzado. Ambos yelmos destrozados. Una patada cruzada. Ambos protectores de pierna hechos trizas. Vali valiéndose de su propio poder. Issei lo mismo. Y así golpe tras golpe hasta que ambos retrocedieron.

-Esos golpes me dejaron entumidos los brazos y piernas. Bien hecho. Vas mejorando. – felicitó Vali.

Ambos repararon su armadura, aunque era la primera vez que Issei reparaba la suya. Obviamente la reparación fue más lenta que la de Vali. La diferencia de poder era más que obvia.

-¡Maldito demonio! - maldijo por lo bajo y de inmediato, salto de nuevo contra su enemigo.

Acortando la distancia en un segundo.

-Demasiado predecible un ataque frontal. - dijo con algo de aburrimiento Vali, lanzando una patada al estómago del castaño.

Sin embargo…

ZUIISCH

La patada atravesó a Issei, y al lado una niebla gris se acumulaba.

-Si tienes razón, es por eso que prepare esto. - lanzado un golpe cubierto de poder dragon de oscuridad reforzado con los [Boost] de Ddraig.

PAM

Sin embargo, el puño fue férreamente detenido por el puño derecho de este.

-Esperaba algo como eso, ¿pero tú esperabas algo como esto?-

-[Divide]-

Y la mitad del poder de Issei era robada y absorbida por Vali, cuyas alas se iluminaron intensamente captando la atención de Issei.

Sin embargo el debilitamiento repentino lo dejaron medio ido.

PAAAM

Recibiendo de lleno un derechazo que lo mando algunos metros atrás, quedando tirado ene l suelo.

-[Confirmado, se deshace de la energía sobrante y mantiene el máximo siempre. Un dolor en el trasero a pesar de no haber dividido nuestro poder desde el principio. es arrogante y confiado] – comentó Ddraig.

-Maldita molestia. Tch, ¿qué hare ahora? Hum, Ddraig ¿recuerdas lo nuestro con Drake, con su [Sacred Gear], como él fue capaz de conectarse al núcleo de [Boosted Gear] y absorber parte de nuestro poder? ¿Recuerdas porque fue capaz de hacer tal cosa? - la pregunta de Issei no tenía relación con la batalla de momento, aun así, su tono era serio.

-[Por supuesto que recuerdo tal cosa. fue una locura, pero considerando que los [Sacred Gears] responden a las emociones y el sentir del usuario, no es equivocado decir que responderían al ferviente deseo de poder sincronizarse, así que si después de todo los sentimientos y deseos influyen en este, pero fue posible que porque]

-Bien, entonces… ¡Responde a mi sentimientos y deseos, sométete a mi voluntad, rompe las barreras y evoluciona [Boosted Gear]! - y con ese grito de batalla, la armadura brilló intensamente.

[Boosted Gear Power Taken]

Y con ese anuncio el brillo en el brazo derecho se detuvo.

-Pues no parece haber algún cambio. – dijo Vali burlándose mientras intenta sonreír valientemente.

-[Los Sacred Gear están llenos de defectos, irregularidades y errores, fue gracias a estos errores que Kiba pudo fusionar su poder. después de todo gracias que Drake jaqueo su [Sacred Gear] pudo hacer lo mismo con el mío y combinar nuestros poderes fue gracias a ese error… ¿así que porque no?]-

Sin embargo en donde los líderes se encontraban solo la última parte flotaba en sus mentes…

-Jaquear… su propio [Sacred Gear]… - repitió Azazel casi sin creerlo.

Por otro lado los humanos en su lado tenían expresiones en blanco mirando a Issei. David se encontraba armado y sosteniendo uno de sus rifles.

Drake por su parte se paró, camino hacia él y tomo silenciosamente el rifle, aunque el castaño ni se quejó, verifico que tuviese municiones y se puso en la ventana. De alguna manera subió el rifle hasta su boca y con los dientes, jalo la palanca para cargar la primera bala y quitar el primer seguro del arma.

-Baila. - dijo casi sin emociones.

BANG

-¡Ajaaaaam! - salto alarmado el castaño en su armadura roja, el disparo había dado justo en sus pies.

-Tch falle. - se quejó el pelinegro, volviendo a apuntar - Baila-

BANG

-¡Oye quien! ¡Wooah!-

BANG-BANG

Y así Issei estuvo saltando con un pie de un momento a otro debido a los varios disparos que eran lo suficientemente precisos para evitar dañarlo, pero lo suficientemente peligrosos como para arrancarle un pie, así que parecía que en realidad estaba bailando alguna danza graciosa.

-¡Basta, paso de sombras! - y de inmediato se movió a otro lado, luego de que treinta disparos hubiesen caído en el lugar donde estaba hasta hace algunos segundos.

-Ahhh. Ahhh. ¿Quién… fue? - deteniéndose cuando vio a Drake, que se encontraba mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos mientras sostenía el rifle de David, conocido en el mundo como _asesino silencioso_ un rifle francotirador de alto calibre, L550.

-Rayos…-

-[La hemos cagado]-

Ambos, tanto dragón como portador se dieron cuenta de ello. Lo que habían hecho, habían revelado uno de los secretos de la [Facción].

-Olvidemos eso de momento.

Y nuevamente se precipitó hacia Vali.

-¡Como si algo así me distrajera! - rápidamente da un golpe con su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante, sin embargo…

SUISCH

Solo golpea el aire…

-¡¿Acaso no lo viste venir?!-

PAM

Hablando con un acento ruso, bastante malo, Issei había conectado con fuerza un derechazo en el estómago del peli platino. Issei había aumentado una burrada el poder de su [Sacred Gear]. Pero, ¿cuánto le duraría?

DLASH

-¡Cough! - Vali se dobla hacia atrás mientras escupe una buena cantidad de sangre, y con la mitad del poder en sus guantes, sin perder tiempo, el castaño se escabulló hasta atrás.

-Me pregunto qué tal manejaras una sobre carga masiva ¡Ddraig ahora!-

-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]- -[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[TRANSFER]

Y de inmediato el poder robado fue doblado y este fue devuelto al [Dragón Blanco] de un solo golpe.

-Gaaaaaaaaargh. - retorciéndose mientras caía al suelo, con las joyas de su armadura brillando en varios colores como un patrón debido a la sobrecarga - ¡Maldita sea! - se quejó el demonio, mientras Issei le miraba desde arriba.

-Esto aún no ha terminado. — apareciendo desde su sombra y conectando un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

-[Boost]-

Rápidamente el castaño conecto una patada giratoria en el rostro de Vali, mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás, mientras algunas partes de la armadura blanca volaban por todos lados, evidenciando que esta había sido destruida.

-El límite es este ¿eh? bueno, no esperaba mucho. De todas maneras, ¿cómo están nuestros niveles de energía?-

-[Al 40%. No te queda mucho con esta sub especie de [Balance Breaker]]-

Justo cuando iba a hablar…

-¡Fuajajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajaja! - quien se estaba riendo como un maniaco era Vali, que poniéndose de pie mientras nuevamente su armadura se reponía miraba a Issei complacido - Así es como debe ser una batalla entre dragones. Sí, me has golpeado, puedes en verdad golpearme críticamente con todo tu poder. Excelente justo lo que se esperaba de mi rival, ¿Albion como es nuestra condición?-

-[Estamos bien, aunque diría que ahora mismo nos ha superado por un leve periodo de tiempo]

-Je, aunque un milagro se ha dado sigue siendo algo defectuoso. Bueno no importa. Anda, vamos Issei Hyodo, aún tenemos mucho para dar en esta batalla entre dragones. - se molestó en provocar a Issei.

-Bueno te daré eso ahora ¡a pelear! - saltando contra el peli platino.

-Así debería ser.

-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!] [EXPLOSION]-

Reuniendo poder dragontino entre sus manos y condensándolo hasta darle el tamaño de un balón de futbol.

-¡Dragon Blast! - arrojando de inmediato aquel orbe de poder concentrado.

-¡No me hagas reír! - exclamo Vali.

-[Divide]-

Y el poder de aquella esfera se debilito.

-¡¿Cuál sería el chiste?! - apareciendo desde arriba mientras traía un doble golpe de martillo.

-Que me ganaras, por supuesto. - pero a diferencia de antes en vez de golpear hacia arriba, trajo su puño derecho hacia la izquierda, ahí…

PAAAAAAAM

Intercepto el golpe izquierdo del castaño.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor de ahora en adelante Issei Hyodo -

-[Divide]-activándose la habilidad de Albion y drenando la mitad de su poder.

-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]

-¡Los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego! - reponiendo la energía perdida y teniendo un ligero impulso.

PAAAM

Rodillazo al estómago de Issei. Y de inmediato una patada giratoria mando al humano hacia los cielos. Siguiéndolo y adelantándose a su posición venia Vali, convertida en un borrón. apareció sobre él y dando un fuerte golpe de martillo con ambos brazos lo estrello en el suelo.

BROOOOOOOOOM

-Kuh… ¿alguien anoto el número de la matricula? - intentando reincorporarse, el castaño vio un borrón blanco acercarse.

Moviéndose por instinto y dando un volantín hacia atrás, de inmediato concentro poder dragon en su mano izquierda.

[Dragon Shot]

Disparando un delgado pero potente torrente de energía hacia Vali que había caído sobre el lugar donde se encontraba hace un segundo.

PROM

[Divide]

Sin embargo de poco sirvió el disparo. Fue reducido de inmediato en poder y luego con tan solo el dorso de su mano lo desvió lejos.

-¡Arréglatelas con esto entonces! ¡Wild Gatling Dragon Shot!

Invocando el círculo mágico modificado y disparando como una ametralladora cientos de rondas iguales.

De inmediato Vali uso sus alas de luz para protegerse.

-Te tengo… - susurro peligrosamente el castaño bajo el yelmo.

PRG

El demonio sintió entonces bajo su pie que el terreno cedió y entonces…

PROOOOOM

-¡SORPRESA! - Apareciendo desde el suelo, aparecía Issei quien debía de estar aun disparando esa furiosa ronda de disparos dragon.

[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡TRNASFER!]

-¡Maldita sea! - recibiendo de lleno el impacto en el pecho, y sintiendo como es que ante un impacto de su propia habilidad su consciencia casi se va de paseo.

-El poder de la oscuridad es increíble. Pensar que podrías usar tu sombra para tomar tu lugar por un segundo… - comentó sin cuidado antes de mandar a volar a Vali que voló haciendo una parábola antes de aterriza con la armadura nuevamente destrozada.

Levantando su mano preparaba una nueva andada de múltiples [Dragon Shot].

-¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Tomado por sorpresa! jamás hubiera pensado que colarías tu sombra hasta mí y tu tomarías su lugar. Bien jugado, has demostrado ser digno. Dime Albion… ¿aún es posible?-pregunto maliciosamente el peli platino a su dragon.

-[Es posible, sin embargo no sé cómo reaccionar., esto afectara a todos aun así, también estoy ligeramente ansioso por saber que sucederá] - la voz de Albion no sonaba exactamente alentadora para Issei.

-Adelante mostrémosle al [Sekiryuutei] de esta era… ¡el poder del [Hakuryuukou] más fuerte!

Y con eso las gemas en su armadura comenzaban a brillar intensamente y además ocho las de demonio aparecieron tras sus alas de dragon.

-[Half Dimensión] - cuando el [Sacred Gear] del peli platino hizo tal aclaración, Drake e Issei se estremecieron. Su parte dragon les advertía que esa no era una habilidad normal en absoluto.

Y de repente un gran zumbido y el edificio, los arboles restantes, todo en el espacio que no fuese seres vivos, pareció reducirse a la mitad de su tamaño original.

-Así que este es el poder del dragon blanco. Tch sí que es absurdo, como decían los archivos. - se quejó el castaño al ver semejante espectáculo saliendo del edificio.

-[Los poderes de los dragones son todos absurdos. fuera del sentido común creo que con verlo es suficiente para saber cuál es su intención]-

-Destruirnos con todo y espacio…-

-Podría ser Issei Hyodo, pero esto solo es para mostrarte de lo que soy capaz. Puedo dirigir este poder a cualquier objetivo que yo quiera; vida, masa, energía, cualquier cosa. - aunque Vali entro para explicar su habilidad, Issei aún se veía algo confundido.

Pues si apuntaba a la vida de sus compañeros, Cao-Cao o cualquiera podría defenderse de alguna manera, en especial el susodicho, los lideres el mismo caso, entonces que…

-Para ponértelo sencillo Issei Hyodo, vi tú inusual y muy perceptible atracción por el físico de varias de las presentes, así que te la pondré sencillo. Si Vali se pone serio… básicamente puede reducir a la mitad… los pechos de todos las presentes hasta volverlos planos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Cuando dio esa explicación, ciertamente fue fácil de entender…

XXXXX

-Si… lo ha hecho completamente…-

-Me pregunto si quedara algo para el entierro-

-Madre mía la que le espera…-

-¡ISSEI MAS TE VAL PARTIRLE LA MADRE QUE LO APRIO A ESE INFELIZ MALNACIDO O DE LO CONTRARIO IRE Y SE LA PATEARE DE UNA U OTRA FORMA ME ESCUCHAS LO DESPEDAZARE Y LUEGO SEGUITRE CONTIGO POR NO TENER LOS HUEVOS PARA MANDARLE A RECOGER SUS DIENTES CON ESPATULA DEL SUELO ME ESCUCHAS!

Quien salto a delante y fue detenido por David con una llave de candado por detrás y a Kiba frenándolo desde adelante, para sorpresa de todos, fue Drake, que se estaba moviendo mientras intentaba ir contra el peli platino.

Bueno era de esperarse. Aunque él personalmente no tuviese apego a los demonios, no podía evitar suspirar con las figuras de las caídas y las ángeles, aunque el tenia a quien por decirlo era su pareja a un lado.

Cuando la abrazaba ciertamente podía sentir la suavidad de esa parte en particular de su cuerpo y, era hombre, no quería que ella lo perdiese. Era el comportamiento normal si considerabas que Drake era más dragon que los dos contendientes de ahora, así que si se meten con su pareja, es normal que se enfureciera.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahg! - grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza - Mi sueños vueltos nada - dijo eso ultimo casi sin vida después de gritar con toda su garganta.

Akame se acercó y le acarició la cabeza, intentando consolarle.

-Si apoyas tus aun existentes pechos en su espalda, quizás funcione mejor. – aconsejó el pistolero.

XXXXX

-Vale, eso es muy extraño de ver, pero… ¡nadie amenaza los pechos! ¡Te voy a destrozar, puto maniaco divisor! – chilló Issei también furioso de que alguien se atreviera a tocar lo mas sagrado para él… el cuerpo femenino, sobre todo los pechos grandes.

Desapareciendo de repente, a una velocidad que casi fue percibida como un destello. Apareciendo sobre Vali, que aún continuaba acumulando su poder para reducir a la mitad cualquier cosa.

-Interruptor Breaker Dragon.

Reuniendo poder dragon a una velocidad de miedo, aparecía sobre Vali, portando no un martillo, sino una mole de tres veces el tamaño del anterior y trayéndolo a una velocidad antinatural contra Vali.

-[Divide]

Aunque redujo a la mitad el gran martillo no tuvo tiempo para un segundo comando por lo que fue aun con la fuerza total empujado hacia el suelo.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Los escombros fueron lanzados por todos lados así como una fuerte explosión se escuchó.

PAAAAAAAAAAM

Seguido a este brutal contrataque, ahora ambos dragones se encontraban intercambiando golpes pesados ene l aire mientras ascendían hacia el cielo, destrozándose nuevamente la armadura.

Pero esta vez, quien no reponía su armadura era Issei.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Sin embargo a través de las grietas de la armadura de Vali comenzaba a salir abundante sangre.

PAM

Vali hunde profundamente un golpe en el estómago de Issei. Escamas rojas vuelan por todos lados.

PAM

En respuesta un fuerte golpe de revés hacia el yelmo, mandando de paseo todo este así como una buena parte de la armadura de ese lado.

PAM

Un potente rodillazo alcanza de nuevo el torso del dragon, haciendo que sangre salpique a través de su yelmo.

PAM

En respuesta Issei gira violentamente dando una patada descendente sobre el hombro de Vali.

PAM-PAM

En respuesta ambos dan un fuerte golpe contra su adversario. Nuevamente un golpe cruzado tremendo entre ambos, haciendo que tomen distancia el uno del otro.

-Eres inesperada e interesantemente duro de derribar, como se esperaría de mi rival Issei Hyodo.-

-Y tú has dejado esa estupidez de antes. Como están las cosas son agradable. si haces algo como eso no creo que quieras enfrentarte a muy posiblemente dos dragones en [Juggernaut Drive] - aunque más que una broma, de hecho dudaba el mismo no recurrir si Vali hiciera tal cosa.

-Terminemos con esto [Sekiryuutei]-

-Esas son mis líneas [Hakuryuukou]-

Alejándose ambos el uno del otro.

Siendo envueltos por una insana cantidad de aura, roja y blanca, Issei, roja, verde y betas negras, por su parte Vali, aura blanca y demoniaca por todos lados.

[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[¡Boost!]-[EXPLOSION]-

Con ese anuncio el poder de Issei se manifestaba en su pináculo final, su cuerpo fue rodeado por una inmensa masa de poder rojo y betas negras que adopto la forma de un dragon oriental.

Por su parte el poder de Vali ha crecido hasta que podrían llamarlo un nivel absurdo, y este ha adoptado la forma humanoide con cuatro cuernos y varias alas, una imagen fantasmal que podría llamarse un demonio.

-LUCIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER-

\- ISEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII HYODOOOOOO -

Ambos cargaron contra el otro, desatando entonces una asombrosa explosión, las ondas expansivas fueran tales que la barrera hasta ahora, medio agrietada fue completamente borrada y las ondas expansivas cubrieron por completo toda la ciudad.

KRABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

La explosión fue tal que hizo retumbar la barrera. De entre toda esa tormenta de fuego y destrucción cayeron dos meteoros uno alejado del otro.

PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP

Uno más estrepitoso que anterior.

Lo que caía pesadamente hacia el suelo eran ambos dragones y unos instantes después, fue Vali quien salía caminando en su armadura, agrietada, por todos lados producto del gran impacto de los poderes de ambos dragones.

Y comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario. No demoro mucho y en ese lapso su armadura había vuelto a repararse, que poder tan aterrador.

Vali observaba arrogante a Issei en el cráter del suelo. Ahora el castaño no llevaba su armadura, pues estaba completamente agotado. Vali, por su parte, también estaba desgastado. A pesar de ser un humano, le había dado batalla. Pero no había sido suficiente. La diferencia de poderes entre el, un súper hibrido, y un humano normal, era demasiado grande… por el momento.

-Me has dado batalla y me has sorprendido. Eso lo admito. Pero… - acumuló poder demoniaco en su mano, apuntando al castaño – este es tu fin.

Entonces, cuando estaba a punto de disparar la esfera…

-¡ARG!

Gritó de dolor. Observó su pierna derecha, más concretamente su muslo, donde tenía un agujero y sangre emanaba.

-¡ARG!

Volvió a gritar. Su cuerpo se convulsionó tres veces más. Otros tres agujeros aparecieron. Una en el muslo izquierdo, otra en el hombro derecho y la última en el antebrazo izquierdo.

No entendía nada. Nadie le había atacado. No había sentido ningún poder mágico acercándose hacia él. No entendía como no había sido capaz de esquivar lo que quiera que le hubiera dado… y menos aún que hubiera atravesado su armadura.

Desde una de las ventanas, David observaba muy sonriente mientras sostenía el _asesino silencioso_ el rifle L550, ante la mirada de los líderes.

-A ver si podías esquivar eso, imbécil. – murmuró satisfecho.

SLASH-SLASH

Vali sufrió una serie de cortes allí donde la armadura estaba dañada por las balas.

-¡Arg!

PAM

Golpeando su pecho con sus espadas, Kiba tiró al [Dragón Blanco] al suelo. Y, para terminar su ataque.

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

Le clavó cuatro espadas sacro-demoniacas en las extremidades. El poder sagrado de las espadas quemaban la piel del hibrido, el cual sudaba y tenía una mueca de dolor.

Y, para rematar, sintió un grandísimo poder sagrado y algo muy afilado y peligroso en su garganta… bueno, en la garganta de su armadura.

-No pensabas que te dejaríamos matar a uno de los nuestros, ¿verdad, Vali? - Cao-Cao se encontraba a su lado, apuntándole con [True Longinus] – Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos. Has subestimado a los humanos, y has sido derrotado. Ciertamente Issei aún no es lo bastante poderoso como para derrotarte, pero quien sabe. El futuro es un misterio. – Observó como el espacio a su lado se rasgaba – Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, [Hakuryuukou]. – susurró mientras retiraba la espada, alejándose.

Le hizo un gesto a Kiba, el cual deshizo las espadas.

-Oye Vali, ¿no deberíamos de…? ¡Vali!

A través de la rasgadura apareció una persona. Bikou, un miembro del equipo de Vali.

-Tranquilo Bikou. No es nada. – Le restó importancia mientras se levantaba a duras penas, siendo ayudado por el mono descendiente de Sun Wukong - Soy el [Hakuryuukou] que ha heredado la sangre de uno de los [Antiguos Maou]. Estamos predestinados a pelear. Nos volveremos a encontrar… – sonrió desafiante.

-Mensaje recibido.

Y entonces Vali y Bikou desaparecieron por la misma brecha.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Parece que todo ha acabado. – Comento Sirzechs, observando a los demás líderes - ¿Qué ha pasado con los magos de la [Brigada]? – le preguntó al pistolero.

-Uno de los objetivos de nuestra [Facción] es conseguir que miembros de la [Facción de Héroes] reciban tratamiento psicológico. Quizás consigamos que de aquí a unos años dejen sus pensamientos extremistas y puedan vivir con tranquilidad, sin tocas las narices. E incluso es posible que más miembros se nos unan. – explicó.

-Es una buena idea. – admitió.

-Si… supongo que sí.

* * *

Bueno, para que lo sepáis, cuando los humanos luchan, suelen hacerlo con ropa cómoda. Es para no estar describiendo la ropa. Irina y Xenovia usarían su ropa de exorcista, Kiba, Issei, Drake… usarían ropa de combate, etc. Lo dejamos a vuestra imaginación XD

Ahora aquí la explicación del porqué la tardanza escrita por AtrixGrayZero:

 **espero que la disfruten de estos capitulos, bueno mi nobia lo escribió, yo no puedo, accidente de auto…causa un estúpido EBRIO al volante…**

 **Resultado, cinco vueltas de campana, una pierna y un brazo rotos, no tengo universidad ni trabajo…es por ello queridos lectores que publico ese breve contenido explicando mis circunstancias, bueno, digo esto, pues espero comprendan que aunque yo pueda tener ahora tiempo para pensar, no puedo agarrar la laptop y escribir…aun no puedo mover del todo bien mis dos brazos, mi novia Criz Ravenwood, me ayuda con eso cuando tiene tiempo, estudia medicina y ya se imaginaran…aún le faltan algunos años pero lo está llevando con calma, aun asi a veces podemos sentarnos y escribir otras no…es por eso que me atraso con las historias, eso y que además por los benditos bloqueos…Argh es frustrante espero comprendan como sea…si leyeron este pequeño testamento gracias….**


End file.
